Les Futurs des magnolias
by Lulu-folle
Summary: Vingt ans se sont écoulés depuis le premier festival des magnolias. Ses acteurs ont grandis, évolué, mûri (plus ou moins). Comment, durant ces vingt années ont-ils donc forgé leur futur ? Entre joie et tristesse, voici ce à quoi il se sont amusés ces vingt dernières années. Suite de l'Académie des magnolias. Il n'est clairement pas inutile de lire l'histoire originale !
1. Mot d'introduction

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici un petit mot d'introduction pour les quelques chapitres qui vont suivre. Tout d'abord, parlons time line. J'ai finalement décidé de placer les événements avec des années réelles. J'ai pendant un moment essayé de faire une time line en prenant le festival pour T0... Mauvaise idée, vu que mes parties sont coupées à n'importe quel moment. Et je suis pas sûr que vous souhaitiez vous amusez à calculer que F+2 ans et 5 mois, c'était le mois d'août deux ans après le festival. Je vous aurai perdu. Si si, je le sais !

Bref, voici donc la time line :

Septembre 2013 : Arrivée des Sasaki à l'académie  
Mars 2014 : Départ de Yuna  
Avril 2016 : Retour de Yuna  
Juin 2016 : Arrestation d'Orochimaru  
Mars 2017 : Festival  
Avril 2017 : Le chapitre ci-après...

En début de chapitre, je la mettrais à jour afin d'être sûre de toujours vous avoir dans le bon espace-temps !

Ensuite, les chapitres en eux-même... Sont beaucoup plus longs que ce à quoi je vous avais habitué. Mais, c'est un choix réfléchi. Chaque chapitre parle d'un thème en particulier, et je ne le coupe pas tant que ce thème n'est pas bouclé. Ou même, c'est parfois plusieurs thèmes qui sont abordés ! Donc, revoilà un petit résumé des chapitres :

 _Parce que tout ne fait que commencer_ : Ou quand Yuna est présidente du conseil des étudiants. Qu'il faut préparer son avenir et que l'âge adulte approche.

 _La vie de jeune parents_ : Les aventures de héros ordinaires armés de biberons, de couches, d'amour et d'un manque de sommeil chronique. Avec en vedette, Asuma et Kurenaï, Chojuro et Meï.

 _Le petit guide de la colocation_ : Quand on est jeune et con et qu'on pense qu'une colocation peut être une bonne idée. Retrouvez quatre colocations de jeunes enthousiastes et deux colocations d'anciens bien rodés.

 _Pax_ : Ou quand Nagato et Konan ont l'idée saugrenue de se marier et de laisser à l'Akatsuki le soin d'organiser tout ça.

 _De la majorité_ : Hanabi fête ses vingt ans. Et en tant que futur chef du clan Hyuga, elle se doit d'assister à la cérémonie pleine de rigueur qui l'attend. Sauf si un bien-heureux imprévu surgit.

 _Au sein de l'Akatsuki_ : Quand on était un groupe hyper badass au lycée et qu'on le devient encore plus dans l'armée.

 _Ainsi va la vie_ : Parce que le temps s'écoule inexorablement.

 _L'Akatsuki et la Garde_ : L'alliance du char d'assaut et du scalpel. Mélange intéressant s'il en est.

 _Les repas chez la belle-famille_ : Que votre belle-famille vous adore ou vous déteste, il va bien falloir la supporter.

 _L'éternel recommencement_ : Ou quand on s'appelle Uzumaki, Terumi, Hatake, Senju-Umino et Suzumura et que l'on croit que les adultes n'ont jamais été jeunes.

 _Les faire-parts_ : Ou quand Akisa résume toute une histoire soigneusement glissée entre les pages d'un album.

Oui, j'ai ressorti le résumé que j'avais posté dans l'histoire originale. Mais il était si bien fait !

Enfin, Les Coulisses des Magnolias vont encore recevoir quelques précisions. Particulièrement sur les premiers chapitres. Je vais vous poster qui fait quoi comme étude, sinon j'ai bien peur de vous perdre. C'est dans ce genre de cas que je me dis que j'ai développé beaucoup trop de personnages... Bref, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, le premier chapitre est juste là, tu n'as qu'à cliquer la petit flèche !

Kissoux !


	2. Parce que tout ne fait que commencer

**Hello ! Je sais que vous l'attendiez, alors voici le premier chapitre de cette histoire !**

 **Septembre 2013 : Arrivée des Sasaki à l'académie  
** **Mars 2014 : Départ de Yuna  
** **Avril 2016 : Retour de Yuna  
** **Juin 2016 : Arrestation d'Orochimaru  
** **Mars 2017 : Festival  
** **Avril 2017 : Le chapitre ci-dessous...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Avril**_

La cour de Konoha résonnait de cris de joie. Enfin, après trois semaines de vacances, les élèves pouvaient se retrouver. Même si certains étaient loin d'être à la fête. Oto tout d'abord, amputé de Juugo, Kidomaru et des jumeaux. En retrouvant les filles, Suigetsu se rendit compte qu'il était le dernier mâle du groupe (Sasuke ne comptait pas vraiment, c'était plus un membre honoraire). Allez, courage Suigetsu, tu n'as que douze petits mois à les supporter sans soutien viril... Ça allait être un enfer. Il y avait aussi Lee et Tenten. Ils étaient séparés de Neji depuis leur redoublement en première année de collège. Ce n'était cependant plus une classe qui les séparait, mais bien toute une section. Et enfin, Karui et Omoï qui semblaient s'agiter encore plus afin de combler l'absence de Samui.

 _Floraison_

À Kumo, Neji ne retrouva personne qu'il connaissait dans son cursus littéraire. Il savait que son amitié avec Lee et Tenten survivrait à cette année séparée. Et aux autres qui suivraient. Mais, il ressentait tout de même un petit soupçon de culpabilité à l'idée qu'il devrait, forcément, à un moment ou à un autre, sympathiser avec les autres élèves de sa promotion.

 _Floraison_

Pendant ce temps à Iwa, Ukon était séparé de son frère. Et il trouvait que ça craignait un maximum. Mais pire encore (ou tout du moins d'un niveau d'atrocité équivalent), lui et Tayuya étaient séparés par une section entière. S'il avait été sûr que sa chérie prenne une filière économique, il aurait fait exprès de repiquer son année. Mais Tayuya partirait à Kumo étudier la musique. Ukon devait donc se contenter d'être en colocation avec son futur politicien de frère. Ils avaient proposé à Kidomaru de se mettre en colocation avec eux. Mais il avait refusé. Pas fou le bougre ! Les jumeaux étaient notoirement connus pour n'être capable de bosser qu'avec de la musique à fond. Si possible de la pop bien niaise. Kidomaru s'en serait suicidé avant la fin du premier semestre.

 _Floraison_

Juugo fut heureux de voir Kimimaro et Jirobou venir le chercher à l'infirmerie. Du fait des expérimentations d'Orochimaru, le roux était astreint à deux prises de sang par semaine et un prélèvement de salive par jour. Et l'attitude pseudo-conciliante du lieutenant Aoba ne fit que pousser l'ensemble de sa promotion à le prendre pour un faible. Un soldat nécessitant des soins réguliers n'était pas un soldat efficace, ni même utile. Juugo savait pertinemment que le lieutenant faisait ça dans l'unique but de tester son self-contrôle. Mais, il leur montrerait à tous qu'il était capable d'être un excellent soldat.

 _Floraison_

Yuna avança d'un pas nerveux vers la salle du conseil des étudiants C'était sa première réunion en tant que présidente. Ou tout simplement sa première réunion tout court.

\- Bonjour à tous, lança-t-elle en entrant.

Un salut général lui répondit. Elle eut soudain l'absurde impression d'être un général d'armée effectuant la revue des troupes.

\- Je suis Sasaki Yuna en 3-1, et je suis la nouvelle présidente du conseil des élèves. Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer. Et merci aux anciens qui ont conservé leur poste.

Yuna salua Saï, le trésorier, le seule qu'elle connaisse un tant soit peu.

\- Et pour remplacer ceux qui sont partis, je vous remercie Haruno Sakura de reprendre le carnet de l'infirmerie, Inuzuka Kiba, les sports, Ogawa Fû les arts et Irino Yagura les activités spéciales. Mon vice-président est Aburame Shino. Et depuis cette année, un nouveau poste est crée. Je vous présente Nara Shikamaru, délégué au festival.

Tout le monde salua les nouveaux venus.

\- Bien maintenant, j'aimerai commencer cette séance par un debriefing du festival.

 _Floraison_

Ren lisait attentivement le mail que sa grand-mère lui avait envoyé Des deux projets proposés par les Uchiha, les Hyuga et les Sasaki, l'armée avait finalement choisi le développement de la base d'Uzushio. Il y aurait encore quelques discussion avant la signature finale. Mais, les faits étaient là, les militaires se détournaient de l'académie. Ren laissa un sourire victorieux lui échapper. Ils avaient gagné. Ce que le métisse pouvait être fier de sa petite sœur.

 _Floraison_

 **Mai**

Hinata était stressée et calme à la fois. Elle s'apprêtait à entrer sur le parcours. Mentalement, elle se refit une dernière fois la reconnaissance. Après, l'entrée dans la carrière, le salut au jury, le parcours d'obstacles... Tout se déroula dans un flou qui lui donna une conscience aiguë de chaque instants.

\- Hyuga, l'interpella le moniteur alors qu'elle faisait marcher Kyubi. Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te parler !

Curieuse, la jeune brune mit pied à terre et confia les rênes au moniteur.

 _Floraison_

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me crois responsable de tout ce qui t'arrive ? Protesta Yuna.

Son téléphone crachota la réponse d'Hinata. Une litanie de raisons et de preuves que la métisse n'écouta que d'une oreille.

\- Bon, Hinata, coupa soudain la présidente, je suis très contente qu'une écurie t'ai repéré. Mais là, j'ai une réunion du conseil, alors, tu m'excuses.

Sans attendre de réponse, Yuna raccrocha. Aujourd'hui était un jour important. Elle souhaitait soumettre à son conseil une idée sans précédent. L'intégration des élèves de Konoha au conseil des magnolias. Et pas seulement par les parents d'élèves. Non, Yuna voulait participer à ces conseils. Et elle comptait bien y parvenir avant d'entrer à l'université.

 _Floraison_

Installé chez Asuma et Kurenaï, Shikamaru travaillait sur les compte-rendus du festival. Il lisait et extrayait des informations de ces rapports depuis le début de l'année, et enfin, il en voyait le bout.

\- Un peu de thé ? Lui proposa Kurenaï en souriant.

\- Merci, accepta le brun.

Entamant son cinquième mois de grossesse, la jeune femme présentait un abdomen joliment arrondi. Depuis le festival, la brune était en congé maternité. L'académie ayant été sauvée, elle regrettait un peu cette décision. Mais décidant de tirer parti de cette pause, elle avait organisé des cours de soutient pour les élèves en difficulté. Trois fois par semaine, elle donnait des cours du soir à l'académie ou de l'aide dans les devoirs. Les mathématiques étaient loin d'être aisés pour tous les élèves. Le reste du temps, elle accueillait Shikamaru. Le brun avait eu tout le temps de regretter d'avoir cédé face à Yuna. Mais, après l'avoir fait pleurer l'année dernière, il ne s'était pas senti de lui refuser quoique ce soit. Et face au cadeau empoisonné que représentait le poste de délégué au festival, Shikamaru n'avait plus eu d'autre alternative. Il devait travailler. Et s'il y avait bien une personne capable de le forcer à rester concentrer sans être sur son dos constamment, c'était bien Kurenaï.

\- Alors, ça avance comme tu veux ? S'enquit la future maman.

\- Ouais, grogna Shikamaru, je viens de passer un mois à corréler les données du festival. Et j'ai plus que deux semaines pour présenter des voies d'amélioration à la présidente.

Une certaine rancœur transparaissait derrière les propos du brun.

\- Il y a des problèmes au conseil ? S'inquiéta Kurenaï.

\- Non, Yuna est juste un véritable despote. Elle tient à ce que tout soit parfaitement bien tenu, que tout soit rendu en temps et en heure et que l'on soit attentifs lors du conseil. Elle m'empêche même de dormir...

\- Et les autres ne protestent pas ? Ironisa la brune.

Shikamaru fonça tête baissée dans le piège.

\- Non, elle se les ait mis dans la poche... Mais ça ne durera pas, les tyran finissent toujours par tomber !

\- Un tyran ? Pourtant, il me semble que son attitude montre une grande rigueur, du respect envers autrui et beaucoup de sérieux. Et puis, elle t'a donné un temps raisonnable afin de réaliser ce travail, non ?

Pris de court, Shikamaru se tut. Et merde, Yuna semblait bel et bien être une présidente compétente.

 _Floraison_

 **Juin**

Kiba avait adoré que Yuna le choisisse en tant que nouveau délégué aux sports. Il avait juste oublié un minuscule détail. Des activités sportives, il y en avait beaucoup. Mais vraiment beaucoup. Du genre, tous les sports possibles et imaginables. Sauf le beer-pong, ils laissaient ça à Kumo. Mais bref, ça en faisait des personnes qui venaient lui soumettre des problèmes.

\- … bien, merci pour ce compte-rendu. Nara, pourrais-tu nous présenter tes réflexions sur le festival ? Demanda Yuna.

Avec un « galère » murmuré, l'adolescent se leva.

\- Afin d'éviter les problèmes remarqués lors du festival, j'ai pensé à plusieurs voies d'amélioration. Le premier problème évoqué a été celui de l'hébergement. Mais notre section ne peut pas y faire grand chose, je laisse donc ce point de côté. Concernant les horaires impossibles, j'ai pensé à deux points d'amélioration. En premier lieu, supprimer les activités par classe. Les activités classiques prennent déjà suffisamment de temps. Il faudra sans doute remanier le planning, définir quelles activités nécessites une exhibitions et d'autres une démonstration, mais, nous pourrons l'aborder plus tard. Dans un second temps, je pense que les élèves ne devraient se positionner que sur une voire deux activités.

\- Bien, nous devrons donc débattre de ces deux propositions. Intervint Yuna. Autre chose ?

\- Oui, je pense qu'il est nécessaire de séparer la cérémonie de remise de prix du festival. Et peut-être privilégier une animation finale différente chaque année.

\- C'est vrai que cela pourrait être intéressant. Acquiesça Yuna. Mais que deviendrait la cérémonie ?

\- J'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait se positionner plus tôt dans l'année. Décembre serait idéal.

\- Bien, merci pour ces idées Nara-kun. Nous allons en discuter dès maintenant.

 _Floraison_

Malgré la fin des négociations, l'armée continuait de s'intéresser à l'académie. Et plus particulièrement à la formation dispensée à Suna. Le général Hanzo était justement en visite officielle. Et pour Yusaku qui lui faisait les honneurs de sa section, ça ressemblait beaucoup à la recherche d'éléments prometteurs. Le plus curieux étant sans nul doute la recherche multi-branche qu'effectuait le général de l'armée de terre. Il s'intéressait aussi bien à la formation terrestre qu'à celle des marins, à l'espionnage qu'aux pilotes, aux snipers qu'aux démineurs. Et que Yusaku soit pendu si le Japon ne cherchait pas à former une unité polyvalente multi-forces.

 _Floraison_

La salle des professeurs était animée d'une morosité ambiante. Les troisièmes années du lycée avaient rendu leurs vœux d'orientation et leurs professeurs devaient valider ou non leurs choix d'avenir. Et parfois, l'incongruité de certains vœux les faisaient ricaner.

\- Alors, des surprises de ton côté ? L'interrogea Kakashi.

\- Juste Hinata qui laisse tomber l'économie pour l'équitation, répliqua Asuma, et Shikamaru qui n'a même pas rempli sa fiche. Et toi ?

\- Naruto abandonne le basket pour l'enseignement et Sasuke laisse tomber Suna pour une formation économique.

\- Je suis si fier de Lee et Tenten ! Intervint Gaï. L'un va étudier le professorat à Iwa, et l'autre le judo à Kumo.

\- Et toi Nii ? Interrogea Asuma.

\- Je ne connais pas suffisamment les élèves pour pouvoir porter ce genre de jugement, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Bande de petits joueurs, fanfaronna soudain Anko.

Elle plaqua sur la table la fiche de Yuna.

\- Dîtes bonjour à notre future patronne !

 _Floraison_

\- Sérieusement ? T'as mis rectrice sur ta fiche ? S'éberlua Kin.

\- C'est mon objectif, répliqua Yuna, mais avant, je souhaite devenir professeur.

\- Personne ne s'est offusquée que tu souhaites devenir psy, intervint Tayuya.

\- Mais Yuna et moi ce n'est pas pareil ! Protesta Kin. Vous vous rendez compte qu'elle aura deux voix dominantes au conseil ?

Pour toute réponse, Yuna se contenta de sourire d'un air qu'on ne pouvait que qualifier de machiavélique.

 _Floraison_

 **Juillet**

\- Nous sommes donc d'accord, commença Yuna. L'organisation du festival de Konoha se fera suivant le planning horaire suivant...

Yuna afficha au vidéo-projecteur le planning.

\- En fonction de ce planning, les élèves choisiront maximum deux activités auxquelles participer. Et, cela va de soi, minimum une. Autrement, il n'y aura pas d'activités par classe. De ce fait, j'ai proposé à Hokage-sama de faire des salles de classe une zone d'hébergement. Ce point est encore en cours de discussion. Des questions ?

\- Oui ! Intervint Kiba. J'aimerai parler d'un problème qu'Ogawa, Irino et moi-même rencontrons dans la gestion des clubs. Leurs membres sont totalement désorganisés, et ils viennent nous voir les uns à la suite des autres en cas de problème. Nous avions pensé mettre en place des délégués d'activités, qui seraient chargés de nous transmettre tout problème ou requête à transmettre au conseil.

\- C'est une bonne idée, opina Yuna. Nous en discuterons tous les quatre à la fin de la session. Sinon, concernant la page facebook du conseil, je suis très satisfaite du résultat. Et... il me semble que nous en avons terminé avec l'ordre du jour...

\- La cérémonie, intervint Shino.

\- Ah ! J'allais oublier ! Merci Aburame-kun. Les professeurs et les élèves vont proposer les candidatures dans chaque catégorie, sports, arts, spéciales, main de fer... Une liste de candidature par personne. La date limite de dépôt est le trente et un août. Les votes commenceront dès septembre et la cérémonie aura lieu fin novembre. Vous pouvez voter pour vous ou pour d'autres, le dépôt des liste est anonyme et se fera sur un site. Le lien va être affiché dès demain sur la page facebook du conseil.

 _Floraison_

\- C'est bientôt les vacances! S'enthousiasma Naruto.

\- Oui ! Lui répliqua Kokoro en s'accrochant à sa jambe.

Les jumeaux avaient fêté leurs trois ans en mars dernier, et leur rentrée en maternelle en avril. Et c'étaient de véritables petits chenapans aux visages d'anges.

\- On joue à la cuisine ? Geignit la fillette.

\- Bien...

\- Sûr que non ! Intervint Kushina. Kokoro, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Shin ?

\- C'est lui qui m'a volé ma tuture ! Se défendit aussitôt la petite rouquine.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as tapé ?

\- Oui, avoua la fillette, en se cachant derrière son frère.

\- Viens avec moi, tu va aller t'excuser auprès de ton frère pour l'avoir frappé. Et lui s'excusera de t'avoir volé ton jouet.

Contrainte et forcée, Kokoro suivit sa mère hors de la chambre du blond.

\- Dis papa ? Interrogea plus tard Naruto. Pourquoi est-ce que Kokoro et Shin ont tant de mal à partager leurs jouets ?

\- C'est de leur âge, expliqua Minato. Ils comprennent la notion de propriété privée et l'expérimente. Ce qui n'est pas exempt de tension.

\- Mais, j'ai toujours partagé mes jouets ! Protesta Naruto. Surtout avec Nagato.

\- Nagato a trois ans de plus que toi, et ça suffisait pour que tu le considère comme un dieu à quatre ans. Et puis, lui prêter tes jouets c'était comme être un grand. Et non, tu as mordu Sasuke quand tu avais trois ans parce qu'il voulait jouer avec une de tes voitures.

\- ... Je ne m'en souviens pas...

\- Tu refusais de lui lâcher le bras, raconta Minato, pris dans ses souvenirs. Il doit toujours avoir une cicatrice des points de sutures.

\- Je l'ai mordu jusqu'au _sang_? S'éberlua l'adolescent.

\- Oui, et le lendemain vous aviez tout oublié.

 _Floraison_

 **Août**

Toute cette histoire avait commencée de façon très innocente. Un peu de je t'allume, tu m'allumes, je m'approche, tu me fuis, je te fuis, tu m'approches... Et puis, alors que la tension s'essoufflait, Kiba, au détour d'une conversation sur les vacances lui avait sorti LA question.

\- Et si on sortait ensembles ?

Débarquant comme un cheveu sur la soupe, la question coupa le souffle à Ino.

\- Ton changement de sujet me laisse perplexe, lui répondit-elle.

\- J'ai senti que c'était le bon moment. Et toi ? Est-ce que tu le sens ce moment ?

Ino plongea ses yeux bleus dans les orbes chocolat du garçon. Sans un mot, elle l'embrassa.

\- Oui, je le sens, murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna légèrement de Kiba, et le toisa.

\- Cette semaine, je pars à la plage avec mes parents. Mais j'attends des nouvelles de toi tous les jours. Quand je serai de retour nous ferons trois sorties, une promenade en ville, un cinéma et la destination de ton choix. Deal ?

Ino avait une âme de commerçante, y compris dans ses histoires de cœur.

\- J'attends de toi que tu répondes à mes mails. Et la troisième sortie sera un tel émerveillement que tu m'en demanderas une quatrième. Deal ?

La blonde haussa un sourcil amusé et ils se serrèrent la main. Avant qu'ils ne se séparent, Kiba vola un dernier baiser à sa copine. Le reste de l'année promettait avec une copine telle qu'Ino !

 _Floraison_

Sous la douche, Yuna achevait de se détendre. Elle était en vacances chez ses grand-parents en France, et cette magnifique journée passée sur le dos d'un cheval de l'empêchait pas de ressasser son départ du Japon. Heureusement que Julie comptait passer, elle était bien à seule à comprendre totalement Yuna. Les deux adolescentes avaient traversé des épreuves similaires. Et même si Yuna adorait Hinata, elle ne pourrait jamais avoir avec elle le même genre de relation qu'avec Julie. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Une fois habillée et séchée, Yuna se résigna à s'attaquer à ses devoirs en attendant son amie.

\- … et toi ? Ton bac ? S'enquit Yuna, confortablement blottie sur son lit.

Allongée à ses côtés, Julie se plaignit d'une épreuve de physique bien trop dure à son goût.

\- Et avec ton chéri ? C'est comment ? S'enquit avidement la française.

Une vague de mauvaise humeur assombrie la pièce.

\- Wouah, à ce point ? S'étonna Julie.

\- Il m'a fait une scène ridicule parce que je venais ici en vacances ! S'exaspéra Yuna.

\- Il t'aime, et il a envie de te voir, c'est mignon, tempéra Julie.

\- Je sais ! Ce qui m'exaspère c'est que je lui ai parlé, pour lui expliquer que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu mes grands-parents alors que lui et moi on se voit tous les jours !

\- … C'est vrai que dans ce cas, un peu de distance ne peut pas faire de mal acquiesça la française.

Yuna lui jeta un regard stupéfait.

\- Depuis quand tu es une experte en relations amoureuses ?

\- Depuis que tu me commentes chaque événement de la tienne.

\- … Touché.

 _Floraison_

Début août, un incident avait émaillé les études d'Utakata. C'était un truc tout bête, un tuyau de gaz avait été abîmé par la chute d'une armoire. Fuite de gaz, évacuation des bâtiments et intervention des pompiers. Pas de blessés, un incident réparé dans la journée. Bref, un petit coup de stress pas plus notable que cela. Et puis, Utakata l'avait vu, cette fille, menant les pompiers dans le bâtiment, gérant la panique ambiante de la foule et resplendissant en cela. Elle avait une telle aura... Dès le lendemain, le thésard se rendit à la caserne des pompiers. Et après quelques intermédiaires, il parvint à la voir et à l'inviter à prendre un café avec lui. Du moment qu'ils passèrent ensembles, il apprit qu'elle s'appelait Kurotsuchi, qu'elle était pompier volontaire depuis trois ans. Elle formait aussi aux gestes de premier secours et achevait ses études pour devenir professeur. Et puis, ils se revirent, un autre café, une balade ensemble au festival d'été de la ville voisine, un restaurant, un cinéma, une randonnée dans les forêts d'Aimi... Et un beau jour, il se rendit compte qu'ils sortaient bel et bien ensemble. Le fait que Kurotsuchi s'endorme à ses côtés était un bel indicateur en soit.

 _Floraison_

 **Septembre**

Ao fit plusieurs fois le tour de son bureau avant de trouver la place idéale pour afficher le faire-part de naissance de Terumi Anzu. Née le trente août, l'aînée de la Mizukage était une petite fille en pleine forme pleine de vitalité. Et d'après Chojuro, c'était la plus belle création sur terre. Ao lui trouvait le visage bouffi et les cris strident. Mais comme sa boss couvait littéralement sa fille, il s'était abstint de tout commentaire honnête. Même si Ao ne pouvait plus trop se vanter d'être un célibataire endurci sans attaches. Pas plus tard que la veille, il avait été bouleversé par les résultats d'analyses de Juugo. Pour la première fois depuis des années, pas la moindre trace de produits n'avait été retrouvé dans son sang. Le corps du jeune homme avait enfin éliminé toutes les drogues dont Orochimaru le gavait. Et Ao s'était sentit terriblement soulagé. Enfin, Juugo était guéri.

 _Floraison_

Yuna suivit Minato dans les couloirs labyrinthiques des bâtiments administratifs du Cœur. Enfin, après des mois, le conseil des magnolias avait rendu son verdict. Oui, elle était autorisée à assister au conseil en tant que présidente du conseil des élèves du lycée. Elle ne pourrait cependant pas voter, et sa participation pourrait être annulée en fonction de son comportement. Elle aurait aussi pour rôle de relayer les informations à son homologue du collège et auprès de son conseil. Mais le principal était là, elle allait assister à un conseil officiel des magnolias.

\- Bien, attaqua Danzo une fois que tout le monde fut assis. Du fait de son congé maternité, la Mizukage sera remplacée aujourd'hui par son second. Nous allons dans un premier temps...

Tout le long du conseil, Yuna se contenta d'écouter et d'observer. Et aussi de soutenir autant que possible le regard que Danzo posait inlassablement sur elle.

\- Et vous Sasaki, qu'en pensez-vous ? L'interrogea soudain Danzo.

Surprise, Yuna sursauta.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas le droit de voter que vous n'avez pas le droit de donner votre avis.

Un sourire de défi releva la commissure des lèvres de Danzo. Yuna y répondit d'un œillade provocatrice tout en prenant la parole.

\- Bien, je pense que nous avons fait le tour, conclut Danzo. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Mais, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à voir de nouveau une Sasaki sur ce fauteuil.

Et sans laisser à personne le temps d'analyser sa dernière phrase, le vieil homme fila. Mais, sur le chemin du retour à Konoha, Yuna interrogea Minato.

\- Qu'est-ce que le recteur voulait dire avec cette histoire de fauteuil ? Je ne suis pas la représentante du clan Sasaki...

\- Avant, à chaque réunion, il était laissé un siège symboliquement vide pour le clan Sasaki.

\- Mais il n'y avait pas... Oh... Ooooooooh ! Comprit Yuna. C'est pour ça que tout le monde a semblé surpris que Danzo me propose ce siège ?

Minato sourit. La fin de l'année risquait d'être intéressante. Même si Minato trouvait que Danzo allait un peu vite en besogne. Il faudrait bien dix ans avant Yuna ne soit capable de reprendre son poste.

 _Floraison_

Asuma était tranquillement en train de détailler le fonctionnement de l'œil à ses élèves quand Iruka fit soudain irruption dans la salle.

\- Kurenaï, souffla-t-il.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Asuma pour laisser tomber son cours, récupérer ses affaires et filer en courant dans les couloirs.

\- Elle est déjà en route pour l'hôpital ! Lui hurla Iruka alors que le Sarutobi s'éloignait.

Il fallut une dizaines de minutes à Asuma pour rejoindre le Cœur. Il traversa à toute vitesse la place centrale, fendant la foule tel un katana. Il se jeta quasiment sur le comptoir d'accueil de la partie maternité.

\- Ma femme ! Clama-t-il au nez de la secrétaire.

\- Bonjour, votre nom s'il-vous-plaît, répondit celle-ci sans sourciller.

\- Sarutobi, Asuma Sarutobi.

La secrétaire lui débita des indications. Et ce fut très essoufflé qu'Asuma rejoignit la chambre où était installée sa femme. Grimaçant de douleur, la brune respirait profondément, sous les indications de Meï, berçant sa fille. L'irruption du futur papa essoufflé fit ricaner Meï qui se décida alors à les laisser. Plusieurs heures plus tard, de nombreux allers-retours d'infirmiers et une péridurale, Kurenaï fut finalement emmenée en salle de travail, et Asuma affublé d'une blouse bleu et d'une charlotte.

\- Poussez madame ! L'enjoignit la sage-femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que je fais ! S'insurgea la parturiente.

Elle grimaça, signe que la péridurale n'était pas suffisamment efficace.

\- Tu te débrouille très bien ma chérie, assura Asuma qui se sentait paniquer pour une raison inconnue.

Plus d'une demi-heure passa, puis, Kurenaï se relâcha soudain dans un cri de douleur, et un cri aiguë transperça la pièce. Docilement, Asuma coupa le cordon où le lui indiqua la sage-femme. Il l'observa donner le petit bébé à sa femme, pleurant d'émotion, de fatigue et de douleur. C'est à cet instant qu'il s'évanouit. Quand il repris connaissance, quelques minutes plus tard, il était en position latérale de sécurité sur le sol, un infirmier accroupi à ses côtés, les autres s'occupant de sa femme.

\- Allez monsieur, tout va bien, ce sont des choses qui arrive, le rassura l'infirmier.

\- Et dire que ce n'est pas moi qui ait accouché, grogna Asuma en se redressant.

\- Ma mère m'a toujours dit que les hommes étaient des créatures faibles, répliqua l'infirmier.

\- Une femme très sage.

\- Assurément.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Asuma, Kurenaï et leur bébé étaient installés dans une chambre.

\- Au fait, c'est une fille ou un garçon ? Demanda soudain Asuma.

Il n'avait malheureusement pas entendu l'annonce. Mais, Kurenaï ne put lui répondre, profondément endormie qu'elle était. Délicatement, Asuma pris le petit bébé dans ses bras, et jeta un œil au bracelet qui entourait son minuscule poignet.

\- Bonjour à toi, Miraï Sarutobi, murmura le jeune père.

En ce dix-neuf septembre, Asuma était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Tendrement, il serra sa fille contre lui.

 _Floraison_

 **Octobre**

Ces derniers temps, Kin trouvait sa vie terne et fade. Enfin, sauf lorsque la moitié du lycée envahissait sa salle de classe pour poser une question à la présidente. Là, elle trouvait que le monde se faisait juste trop bruyant.

\- Présidente ! Présidente ! Présidente ! Clamait-on partout où Yuna passait.

Assaillit de questions, d'attention, de regards, de jalousie, d'admiration et autres émotions, la jeune métisse faisait face. Enfin, pour le moment. Et Kin attendait avec appréhension de voir à quel moment elle allait craquer. Et ce ne fut pas plus tard que le vingt octobre.

\- Silence ! Hurla soudain Yuna dans la salle.

La cour de courtisans se tut.

\- Ce n'est plus possible ! Vous ne pouvez pas venir me déranger à n'importe quel moment de la journée ! Vous savez quoi ? Je vais mettre en place une boîte à idée ! Dès demain, elle sera située dans la salle du conseil, et il faudra que votre question, demande, ou que sais-je encore suive les règles que je vais édicter !

\- Mais...

\- Et ne venez plus me posez des questions ! J'ai du travail moi aussi, et il y a d'autres membres au sein du conseil.

Yuna se rassit, et la foule refroidit s'en fut.

\- C'était pas un peu sévère ? Souffla Kin.

\- Non, j'ai été trop gentille jusqu'à maintenant, grogna Yuna.

Et vu qu'elle raturait rageusement ce qui était écrit sur sa feuille, Kin n'osa pas insister. Comme dit, dès le lendemain, une boîte à idée s'installa dans la salle du conseil. Accompagnée d'une feuille complètes d'instructions destinée à refroidir sérieusement ce qui n'étaient là que pour brasser du vent.

 _Floraison_

Assise à son bureau, Yuna achevait de rédiger sa proposition au conseil des magnolias. Ce ne serait que le deuxième conseil auquel elle assisterait, mais elle comptait bien commencer à participer. Et tout commençait avec cette proposition. Enfin, plutôt ces deux propositions. La première serait sans nulle doute facile à faire accepter. Afin d'éviter un déménagement des classes à chaque nouvel arrivant, elle pensait proposer de refaire l'alphabétisation seulement l'année suivante. En plus, le livret de classe serait ainsi organisé comme le plan de classe. La deuxième risquait d'être plus difficile à amener. Yuna voulait redonner aux élèves la possibilité de choisir leur colocataire. Indépendamment de la classe et du niveau. Et afin de parer à toutes éventualités, elle avait prévu plusieurs plans de repli. Le conseil des magnolias n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, la jeune métisse amorçait son envol.

 _Floraison_

Halloween arriva bien trop vite pour Yuna. Entre les réunions hebdomadaires du lycée, celle mensuelle du conseil, la gestion de la cérémonie de remise de prix, le travail scolaire et sa vie amoureuse, elle avait l'impression de courir d'un bout à l'autre de l'académie sans s'arrêter. Et ce train de vie la coupait pas mal de tout genre de ragots.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Yuna.

\- C'est normal, on a rompu hier, la rassura Matsuri. Peu de gens sont au courant de notre rupture.

\- Je crois que Yuna n'était même pas au courant que tu sortais avec Gaara depuis le début du mois, se moqua Tenten.

\- Apprendre la fin d'une relation dont on n'avait même pas connaissance, ce doit être tragique, renchérit Ino.

\- Oh, la ferme ! Râla Yuna. J'ai beaucoup trop à faire pour remarquer ce genre de détail...

\- Oui, tu as tellement de travail, ironisa Tayuya.

Yuna fondit alors en larmes, et Kin foudroya sa meilleure amie du regard. Elle leur avait pourtant dit que la métisse était sous pression.

 _Floraison_

Rassemblés dans un coin, les garçons boudaient. Tout du moins ceux qui avaient une copine. À savoir Sasuke, Omoï et Kiba.

\- À votre avis elles parlent de quoi ? Interrogea soudain Naruto.

\- De mode, répliqua Kiba.

\- De potins, supposa Sasuke.

\- Du dernier conseil, fit sombrement Omoï.

\- C'est si terrible que ça d'avoir une copine ? Ironisa Suigetsu.

\- J'aimerai bien... commença rêveusement Naruto.

Il se rendit compte alors d'où il était et décida sagement de ne pas finir sa phrase.

 _Floraison_

 **Novembre**

Ce début de mois recela un cadeau incroyable pour Hinata. Alors qu'elle se rendait tranquillement à sa salle de classe, elle fut interceptée par un délicieux tourbillon.

\- Hinata ! Hurla-t-on dans les couloirs.

Si un jour la brune devait tout oublier, elle savait qu'elle se souviendrait tout de même de la voix de Naruto. Un peu essoufflé, le blond s'arrêta en dérapant avec un sourire craquant. Il continua à la regarder un peu bêtement tout en souriant. Et puis, il sembla reprendre ses esprits.

\- Hm, est-ce qu'on pourrait aller un peu plus loin ? Murmura-t-il en se tortillant.

\- Ça ne va pas Naruto-kun ? S'inquiéta la brune.

\- Si si... Mais, on pourrait aller... plus loin ?

\- Plus qu'intriguée, et le cœur battant assez fort dans sa poitrine, la brune suivit Naruto à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

\- Je... je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre avec les filles, commença-t-il piteusement.

Il ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche sans parler. Ce geste glaça Hinata, il lui rappelait ce soir-là. Ce soir où Naruto avait demandé à Yuna de sortir avec lui.

\- Et je... Enfin, même si je m'y prends mal, j'aimerai bien que...

Tétanisée, Hinata attendait la sentence. Naruto allait-il lui demander de l'aide pour reconquérir Yuna ? Ou pire encore ? Même si Hinata ne voyait pas encore ce qui pouvait être pire.

\- Enfin c'est que, Hinata, t'es une fille géniale. Tu es incroyablement forte, intelligente, jolie et tu as toujours été là, tu me connais mieux que Sasuke ou Sakura.

Sakura, voilà qui pouvait être pire que Yuna.

\- Mais, Hinata... Je... Je t'aime !

Naruto se plaqua soudain les mains contre la bouche. Les yeux d'Hinata s'ouvrirent en grand. Le blond marmonna quelques paroles indistinctes. Et il s'enfuit en courant en sanglotant des « Désolé » hystériques.

 _Floraison_

Assis à son bureau, Kiba regardait distraitement la page facebook du journal du lycée sur son téléphone. Une nouvelle vidéo l'interpella. Trois minutes après, il était explosé de rire sur sa table. L'ensemble de la classe se tourna vers lui, Anko comprise.

\- Inuzuka ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ! Tonna-t-elle.

Incapable de s'arrêter de rire, le brun commençait s'étouffer sur sa table. Exaspéré, Shino saisit le téléphone. Il regarda la vidéo. Et alors qu'Anko, furieuse au-delà de toute description s'apprêtait à les défenestrer, l'Aburame sourit. Un vrai sourire, de ceux qui dévoilaient les dents. Toute la classe se figea. En presque six ans de communauté, c'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient exprimer une émotion. Sans s'embarrasser de politesses, Anko confisqua le téléphone et remit de l'ordre dans sa classe en excluant la hyène ricanante qui avait remplacé Kiba. Une fois les élèves penchés sur leur grammaire, elle s'autorisa à regarder la source de cette hilarité.

 _Yuna, visiblement filmée par un membre du journal du lycée, marchait dans la cantine. Hinata Hyuga lui passa soudain sous le nez pour aller gifler Naruto Uzumaki._

 _\- Comment oses-tu ! S'indigna la Hyuga._

 _Dans le self soudain silencieux, la caméra zooma sur la scène._

 _\- Comment oses-tu ! Répéta la brune. Me dire ça et partir comme... comme un lâche ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche Naruto-kun !_

 _La brune se pencha alors et embrassa avec ferveur le blond. Elle se redressa et le toisa de tout son mètre soixante._

 _\- J'espère que ceci te rendra ton courage._

 _Et elle s'en alla avec la dignité d'une reine. Il fallut bien deux secondes avant que Naruto n'émerge et ne se jette à sa poursuite en hurlant :_

 _\- Hinata-chan ! Je t'aime !_

 _Le self s'emplit un brouhaha qui n'empêcha pas d'entendre Yuna, hors-champ, déclarer :_

 _\- Cette vidéo est dès maintenant officiellement nominée dans la catégorie meilleure déclaration._

 _\- Cette catégorie n'existe pas..._

 _\- Je viens de l'inventer._

Anko se retint de rire. Et jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune Hyuga en retirant ses écouteurs. Vu la rougeur de ses joues, elle savait son exploit étalé sur le facebook du journal du lycée.

 _Floraison_

Sasuke s'était attendu avec fatalisme que les élèves les désignent lui et Yuna comme maîtres de cérémonie des espoirs. Et il n'avait pas été déçu. Leur petit two-man show avait de beaux jours devant lui. Il n'avait pas été plus surpris que ça non plus de sa rupture avec Karin. Leur couple s'était construit sur un champ de ruine. À un moment où ils avaient besoin de se raccrocher à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient reconstruits, leur relation s'essoufflait, et y mettre fin leur avait semblé la chose la plus logique à faire. Ils arrivaient à se parler, continuaient de travailler ensemble, mais il n'y avait plus entre eux l'atmosphère particulière des couples. Et Sasuke n'arrivait qu'à peine à regretter cet état de fait. Il avait été heureux de ce chemin partagé. Mais sa fin ne lui remplissait pas la bouche de regrets. Et Karin semblait elle aussi particulièrement épanouie. Mais, au cas où, il avait demandé à Kin et Tayuya de veiller sur elle. Avant d'être sa copine, Karin avait été une amie. Et Sasuke continuait de l'apprécier comme telle.

 _Floraison_

 **Décembre**

Rien n'allait plus. Et pour une fois, Omoï était sûr que Karui ne lui dirait pas qu'il exagérait. Tout avait commencé de façon innocente avec la nomination de Yuna au poste de présidente. La jeune brune avait alors eu moins de temps pour lui. Mais comme son peu de temps libre, Yuna le lui consacrait, Omoï n'avait rien dit. Et puis, la conversation de Yuna avait commencé à se résumer à son poste de présidente... Le pic de frustration avait été avant les vacances d'été où ils s'étaient disputés. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé durant ce mois de séparation. Mais, des excuses de chacun à la rentrée avait tout arrangé. Avant que ça ne recommence à se dégrader. Il venait de proposer à Yuna de se voir durant les vacances, mais non, madame était bien trop occupée entre son Noël en France et son nouvel an chez les Uchiha. Depuis, Omoï boudait. C'est réticent qu'il suivit Yuna jusqu'au salon de thé de son grand-père quand elle vint le trouver à la fin des cours.

\- Pour moi ? S'éberlua l'adolescent en contemplant le petit paquet que lui présentait sa copine.

\- Oui, je pensais te l'offrir juste avant les vacances. Mais je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment.

Ravi de cette attention, Omoï accrocha fièrement à son cou la chaîne en argent que Yuna venait de lui offrir.

 _Floraison_

Naruto avait arrêté d'essayer d'ouvrir ses cadeaux avant tout le monde. Kushina en aurait été ravie si les jumeaux n'avaient pas décidé de prendre la relève. Mais, grâce à une veille vigilante, les cadeaux restèrent soigneusement disposés au pied du sapin jusqu'à la fin du repas. Et voir ses neveux rappelait à Kushina qu'elle n'était pas une si jeune maman que ça... Si Kokoro et Shin âgés de trois ans étaient encore petits, ce n'était plus vraiment le cas de Karin et Naruto. Et encore moins de Nagato ! C'est quand elle voyait son fils aîné, jouer avec les petits tout en discutant avec les grands qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point sa petite grenouille avait grandi.

\- Mais, ça veux dire que dès le mois de mars vous pouvez être envoyés en missions ? S'inquiéta Naruto.

\- Et oui, lui répondit Konan. Pourquoi crois-tu que je passe autant de temps derrière le manche de mon avion ?

\- Tu penses passer un brevet d'aviation civil afin de pouvoir piloter en-dehors de tes missions ? S'enquit Jiraya.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, on verra plus tard !

La conversation roula ensuite sur les vœux d'avenir des lycéens.

\- Je serais Hokage plus tard ! Clama Naruto.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que Konoha y résiste, soupira Takara.

\- Et toi Karin ? Demanda Yahiko.

\- Je veux devenir chirurgienne.

Et son ton était tellement implacable que personne ne contesta.

 _Floraison_

Hinata n'avait jamais été particulièrement à l'aise au nouvel an que donnait les Uchiha. Mais toute sa vie semblait changer cette année. De son père à ses études en passant par Naruto, tout lui souriait. Et elle ne comptait pas se dire que c'était trop beau pour être vrai et tout gâcher. Non, Hinata comptait bien saisir sa chance.

\- Alors, s'enquit Itachi, ça fait quoi d'avoir obtenu cinq trophées ?

La brune leva les yeux au ciel. Équitation, théâtre, plus belle fille, meilleure déclaration et plus beau couple. Tout le monde semblait vouloir l'embêter pour avoir explosé le record de l'année dernière (soit deux trophées). Mais pourquoi personne n'allait donc embêter Yuna qui n'en avait encore reçu aucun ?

\- C'était plus embêtant qu'autre chose, mes voisins râlaient à la fin, répliqua Hinata.

\- Hinata-chan ! Déboula soudain Naruto.

Souriant comme jamais, le blond lui tendit un verre de jus de fruit. Cette délicate attention donna des vapeurs à la Hyuga. Les deux amoureux étaient si occupés à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux qu'ils ne virent même pas Itachi s'en aller. Par contre, ils ne purent manquer Hiashi qui leur tomba soudain dessus.

 _Floraison_

 **Janvier**

Le début d'année fut assombri par de tristes événements. Hashirama Senju décéda dans son sommeil d'une crise cardiaque. L'annonce provoqua une crise de catatonie à Madara Uchiha. Il décéda dans la journée sans que les médecins puissent y faire quoique ce soit. Quarante-neuf jours après la crémation les deux urnes funéraires seraient enterrée au sein du caveau familial. Ce qui tétanisa littéralement Tsunade, se fut de se rendre compte qu'elle était la dernière Senju. Aucun de ses oncles n'avait eu d'enfants. Son petit frère était mort dans un accident de voiture il y a plus de trente ans. Et elle-même n'avait jamais eu d'enfants. Soutenue par Jiraya et Shizune, Tsunade réussi tant bien que mal à assister à la crémation. Elle adorait son père, et le voir partir, c'était dur, très dur. Malgré le fait que Shizune soit en pleins préparatifs pour son mariage, elle resta auprès de sa mentor toute la journée. Elle ne se résolut à partir qu'après que Jiraya lui ait assuré qu'il resterait là toute la nuit. Tsunade ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Alors, autour d'un verre de saké, elle parla longuement avec Jiraya. De leurs souvenirs communs, de Dan, de Nawaki, des regrets qu'elle avait désormais de ne pas avoir fondé une famille après la mort de Dan. Compréhensif, Jiraya l'écouta. Et c'est tout ce dont la blonde avait besoin.

 _Floraison_

Saï n'aimait pas du tout quand on le dérangeait. Et encore moins quand il était en train de peindre. Mais là, comme il s'agissait de Kakashi-sensei accompagné d'un professeur de Kumo, il voulait bien faire l'effort de paraître aimable. Le jeune garçon s'inclina docilement attendant de savoir ce qu'on lui voulait.

\- Nous souhaiterions te parler de tes vœux d'orientation...

Kakashi n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre. Le professeur de Kumo se lança alors dans un exposé enflammé sur le pourquoi du comment il serait un gâchis total que Saï suive un cursus économique à Iwa. Selon lui, avec un talent pareil avec un pinceau, il serait aisé pour lui de faire exposer ses œuvres.

\- Vous souhaitez donc que j'entre à Kumo l'année prochaine ? S'étonna Saï.

\- Oui ! S'enthousiasma le professeur d'art.

\- … Si vous voulez accepta Saï en haussant les épaules.

Vu le regard perplexe que le professeur jeta à Kakashi, il s'attendait à un peu plus d'enthousiasme. Mais Saï n'était pas quelqu'un d'enthousiaste de nature.

 _Floraison_

Iruka n'avait jamais trop fréquenté Tsunade. Du moins avant d'être fiancé avec Shizune. Même s'ils se connaissaient désormais un peu, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle voulait soudain le voir. Et en-dehors de la présence de Shizune... Allait-il devoir affronter deux belles-mères au lieu d'une ? Après lui avoir offert à boire et s'être assis dans le salon, Iruka attendit nerveusement que son aînée prenne la parole.

\- J'aime Shizune comme ma fille.

… La belle-mère adoptive apparaissait. Mayday !

\- Si elle n'avait pas déjà une mère qui l'aime de tout son cœur, je lui aurais proposé de l'adopter.

… Iruka avait un drôle de pressentiment.

\- Je souhaiterai vous proposer de vous adopter.

… … D'accord, celle-là, il ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir.

\- Je... C'est un peu, balbutia-t-il... Je...

\- Je comprends que ce soit une décision importante. Je vous laisse y réfléchir et en parler avec Shizune.

Complètement sonné, le jeune homme resta assis dans son salon à contempler le vide jusqu'à ce que sa fiancée le gifle.

\- Ça va ? Tu étais complètement catatonique, tu m'as fait peur.

\- Tsunade-sama m'a proposé de m'adopter, lâcha-t-il tout de go.

Cette idée semblait toujours aussi surréaliste.

\- Je veux que mes enfants portent mon nom... Mais, le clan Senju...

Iruka ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.

 _Floraison_

 **Février**

Après avoir apporté tant d'épanouissement à Yuna, la vie semblait soudain lui jouer un cruel tour.

\- Comment ça c'est fini ? Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Face à elle, Omoï, grave et sérieux.

\- C'est plus possible Yuna, tu ne me prêtes plus la moindre attention. Quand est-ce qu'on s'est embrassé pour la dernière fois ?

La brune ouvrit la bouche sur une réponse assurée qui ne vint jamais. Omoï soupira.

\- Tu vois ? Je pense que nous devons nous arrêter là. Le conseil est devenu bien plus important pour toi que je le suis.

\- Mais ce que je fais est important ! Protesta Yuna.

\- Tu n'es qu'au lycée ! Explosa Omoï. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de notre insouciance tant qu'on le peut ?

\- Insouciance ?! Ça fait longtemps qu'elle s'est envolée mon insouciance ! S'exaspéra alors la métisse.

Omoï ferma les yeux, comme pour tenter de se calmer.

\- C'est terminé Yuna. Je ne veux pas continuer à attendre désespérément un geste gentil de ta part comme on donnerait à manger à un chien pour le faire taire.

D'un geste brusque, l'adolescent jeta la chaîne qu'elle lui avait offert à Noël sur la table.

 _Floraison_

Ino regardait, indécise, la porte d'entrée du lycée. Elle voyait d'ici les ballons roses qui célébraient la saint-valentin. Et vu que Kiba venait de la larguer parce qu'il la trouvait bien trop exigeante, elle n'avait clairement pas le moral. D'habitude, c'était elle qui larguait ces lourdauds qui attendaient plus d'elle que quelques baisers. Distraite, elle vit Yuna se traîner dans le couloir, l'air particulièrement hagarde. Prise d'une impulsion subite, la blonde la rattrapa.

\- Hey ? Ça va ?

Yuna soupira, et shoota dans un ballon de foot qui traînait dans le couloir.

\- Si c'est pour me prendre la tête, passe ton chemin, grogna la brune.

Ino compris alors ce qu'il fallait faire.

\- Toi, moi et des tas de sucreries, ordonna la blonde.

\- Mais, et les cours ? S'inquiéta Yuna.

Ino leva un sourcil moqueur, Yuna plissa le nez, et elles partirent en courant. Installées une demi-heure plus tard dans la chambre de Yuna, elles vidaient allégrement un paquet de bonbon en regardant un shojo.

\- Et il m'a largué... Soupira Yuna.

\- Dur, compatit Ino. Au moins, t'auras pas couché avec lui !

Yuna baissa les yeux.

\- T'as couché avec lui ?

\- No...Non ! Mais, il... enfin, je sentais qu'il y pensait...

\- Crois-moi, soupira Ino, il vaut mieux que vous en soyez resté au stade des bisous baveux.

\- Parce que toi et Kiba ? Risqua Yuna.

\- Ouais, moi aussi je me suis fais larguée, se renfrogna la blonde. Et oui, j'ai couché avec lui...

\- Tu crois que ?

\- Non, non, assura Ino. Kiba est un crétin mais c'est un garçon droit. Il n'irait pas sortir avec une fille juste pour coucher avec elle. Sinon, on serait rester ensembles.

\- Alors, pourquoi ?

\- J'estime que coucher ensemble représente un niveau important de confiance. J'ai donc souhaité qu'il rencontre mes parents. Je voulais qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble. Et il m'a largué parce qu'il me trouvait trop capricieuse.

\- Kiba est un crétin, asséna Yuna.

\- Je suis d'accord. Tu me passes les chocolats ?

\- Tu veux que je le plombe au conseil ? S'enquit Yuna en s'exécutant.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage d'Ino.

\- Toi, il ne vaut mieux pas être ton ennemi, ricana la blonde.

 _Floraison_

La dernière semaine de février fut consacrée aux examens. Les troisièmes années de lycée s'y attelèrent avec un manque d'enthousiasme flagrant mais avec beaucoup de sérieux. Ils jouaient leur avenir après tout ! Le vendredi soir venu, ils n'avaient plus qu'une envie, rentrer et se reposer. Et ils avaient bien raison. Dès le lendemain, ils devaient s'attaquer à la décoration de l'académie pour le festival. Et tout devait être bouclé pour le lundi ! Alors on ne traîne pas, hop hop hop, on se couche tôt et rendez-vous tôt, trop tôt, demain matin !

 _Floraison_

 **Mars**

De manière générale, Shikamaru trouvait que le festival de cette année se déroulait bien mieux que le précédent. Les horaires restaient serrés, mais déjà bien plus gérables que ceux de l'année dernière. Le festival aurait été parfait si un terrible incident n'avait pas eu lieu le dernier jour. Afin de clôturer la semaine, un grand RPG avait été organisé. Mais pas un de ceux qui se jouaient sur une table avec des crayons, du papier et des dés. Non, les participants s'étaient inscris toute la semaine pour pouvoir être des magiciens, des ninjas, des chevaliers, des fées ou des mécaniciens. Et ils s'étaient mis en équipe pour déambuler dans l'académie à la recherche des rouleaux sacrés. Chaque classe possédant des actions spéciales nécessaires à la découverte des rouleaux. Ainsi, seuls les chevaliers pouvaient négocier avec d'autres groupes afin d'avoir des informations. Les magiciens étaient les seuls à pouvoir ouvrir les portes, les fées seules pouvaient grimper aux arbres et les mécaniciens ramper au sol. Quand aux épreuves d'habilités, les ninjas en étaient les participants. Bref, tout allait bien, Shikamaru le magicien était avec Ino la fée, Choji le chevalier, Yagura le ninja et Sakura le mécanicien. Et puis, ils avaient croisé un autre groupe. Composé de Kankuro le mécanicien, Gaara le magicien, Haku le chevalier, Midori la fée et Temari le ninja. Ils s'étaient affrontés au cours d'une épreuve d'agilité, Shikamaru et Temari échangeant des mots doux (« Harpie ! » « Mollusque ! »). Et arriva un drame. Yagura trébucha sur Temari, et dans un élan chevaleresque étonnant, Shikamaru rattrapa la blonde. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était de ne pas pouvoir encaisser et de s'effondrer lamentablement au sol, leurs lèvres scellées. Temari s'était relevée, l'avait giflé, et insulté jusqu'à ce qu'Ibiki intervienne suite au raffut qu'ils faisaient. En-dehors de cet incident, le festival s'était bien passé...

 _Floraison_

Yuna quitta à regret la salle du conseil des magnolias. Son année de présidente s'achevait, une année forte en émotions diverses et variées. Mais, elle savait qu'entre les mains de Yagura, le conseil continuerait à tourner rond.

\- Tu vas me manquer gamine, lui lança A.

\- Vous n'aurez pas le temps de me regretter, assura l'adolescente.

\- Attention à toi Oonuki ! Elle va venir frapper à ta porte pour avoir des compte-rendu, se moqua Meï.

\- Pas du tout, je compte me présenter au poste de présidente du conseil des étudiants.

\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas, soupira Yusaku.

\- On te revoit donc en septembre ? S'enquit Minato.

\- Assurément.

\- Il va falloir saboter sa campagne, si tu veux revenir, lança Oonuki à l'actuel président du conseil des étudiants.

Suite à la soutenance de thèse d'Utakata, il avait pris le relais au sein du conseil.

\- Je ne m'y essaierai même pas, déclara-t-il. Je tiens à ma vie sociale.

\- D'ailleurs, j'y pense, j'ai entendu dire que les travaux avaient commencé à Uzushio, intervint Tsunade.

Yuna acquiesça, prévu pour durer trois ans, ces travaux allaient moderniser et agrandir la base militaire actuelle.

 _Floraison_

C'était la fin de l'année. Iruka regarda les élèves s'en aller avec un petit pincement au cœur. Ses préférés partaient à l'université. Rien ne serait désormais plus pareil.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Lui demanda doucement Shizune.

\- Oui, je sais à quel point elle compte pour toi. Et puis, je pense que cette solution satisfera tout le monde.

Après mûre réflexion, Iruka avait finalement décidé d'accepter la proposition de Tsunade. À la condition express que leurs deux noms de famille soient accolés.

\- Shizune Senju-Imuno... Plus que deux mois, sourit la jeune femme.

Tendrement, Iruka pressa la main de sa fiancée.

 _Floraison_

Rassemblés chez Naruto, les futurs étudiants faisaient la fête.

\- Qui c'est les plus fort ? Gueula Kiba.

\- C'est nous ! Lui répondit la foule.

Rassemblés en petits groupes, les adolescents discutaient de leur futur. Et histoire de bien faire, ils s'étaient rassemblés par sections. Hinata, Tenten, Tayuya, Suigetsu et Saï discutaient de leur futur cursus à Kumo. Omoï, Karui et Gaara, anticipaient déjà la vie qui les attendaient à Suna. Les autres s'étaient dispatchés entre leurs spécialités à Iwa. Et c'est bien dans cette section qu'ils étaient les plus nombreux, près d'une douzaine.

\- J'ai une idée géniale ! S'enthousiasma Naruto. Et si on se faisait une coloc ?

\- C'est pas trop tard, la plupart d'entre nous a déjà son appartement, non ? S'inquiéta Sakura.

\- Mais non, j'ai regardé hier ! La plupart des lycéens extérieurs n'auront leurs résultats d'admission que la semaine prochaine. En se dépêchant, on peut prendre les appartements de quatre !

\- Quatre ? Tu penses à qui pour compléter ? Interrogea Sasuke.

\- Yuna !

\- T'es fou ! S'écria Sakura, tu veux qu'il y ait un meurtre ?!

\- J'approuve, approuva Sasuke.

Sans préciser ce qu'il approuvait...

\- Bon, je vais faire le tour des groupe, et on verra.

\- Une coloc avec Ino ce serait pas mal, fit pensivement Sakura.

\- Ah non ! Si y'a plus d'une fille dans la coloc, je me barre ! Grogna Sasuke.

\- Déstresse ! Lui lança Naruto, on a toute la vie devant nous !

* * *

 **Et, c'est fini ! J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, c'est la vraie conclusion de l'intrigue principale de l'Académie des magnolias. Et en plus, je prépare le terrain pour tout ce qui va suivre !**

 **Bref, on se retrouve dans deux semaines pour le deuxième chapitre !**

 **Kissoux !**


	3. La vie de jeunes parents

**Hey !**

 **Ce chapitre ci est très différent du précédent. Nous allons nous éloigner de nos chers lycéens pour nous rapprocher d'adultes. Et on ne fait pas plus adultes que des parents !**

 **Par contre, je tiens à vous prévenir, toutes mes connaissances en matière d'enfants tiens de la théorie et des quelques baby-sitting que j'ai fait. Donc, il y a une grande part d'improvisation et d'imagination.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **P.S. : Je vous remet les dates de naissances d'Anzu et Miraï qui sont les premières à naître. Je mets toutes les autres à la fin, histoire de garder un peu de suspens.**

 **Festival : Mars 2017  
Anzu Terumi : 30/08/17  
Miraï Sarutobi : 19/09/17**

 **P.P.S. : Et, juste au cas où, je précise que les enfants entrent en maternelle au cours de leur troisième année. Je sais que ça varie selon les pays, mais c'est comme ça à l'Académie.**

* * *

 **Premières armes (08/17 à 05/19)**

Chojuro avait toujours su que l'arrivé de ce petit être dans sa vie la changerait grandement. Et il avait aussi beaucoup appréhendé la réaction de Meï. Mais, une fois rassemblés tous les trois dans la chambre de la jeune maman, seul le bonheur les avait éclaboussés. Les choses s'étaient cependant compliquées quatre jours après le retour de Meï à la maison. Chojuro l'avait trouvée d'humeur grognonne en revenant du travail.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ma chérie ?

Comme un barrage qui se brise, toute la mauvaise humeur de Meï s'échappa de son corps.

\- Non ! J'ai l'impression de passer mes journée à donner le sein, changer des couches et tourner en rond à ne rien faire ! Et je ne peux pas reprendre le travail avant sept semaines !

Chojuro recula, assez impressionné par cet accès de rage. Réveillée par le bruit, Anzu se mit à chouiner dans son couffin. Meï se précipita sur elle.

\- Mais non, maman t'aime trésor, roucoula-t-elle. Elle t'adore, ne pleure pas...

Le jeune papa se détendit, Meï ne rejetait pas la faute sur Anzu... Mais peut être bien sur elle-même.

\- Je me trompe peut être, mais, tu te sens coupable de vouloir retourner au travail ?

Vu la tête que tira soudain la rousse, c'était exactement ça.

\- Ça fait de moi une mauvaise mère ?

\- Mais non, il faut juste que nous trouvons un équilibre. Pour s'occuper d'Anzu et que tu n'aies pas que ça à faire de la journée.

Ils décidèrent finalement que Chojuro soit chargé de leur petite princesse un soir par semaine afin que Meï puisse ne penser qu'à elle pendant quelques heures. Passer quelques temps loin de sa fille permettait à Meï de se ressourcer.

\- Mais, ça ne fait pas de moi une mauvais mère ? S'inquiéta-t-elle après sa première sortie.

\- Pas du tout, ça te permet de relâcher la pression.

Et pendant ses longues journées à la maison, Meï décida de travailler sur le festival qui arrivait. Il n'était pas question de faire moins bien que la précédente édition !

 _Floraison_

Quand Anzu fêta ses deux semaines, Meï décida de passer ses journées avec Kurenaï. La dernière échographie de la jeune femme avait montré que son bébé était déjà positionné pour l'accouchement. Les deux femmes n'avaient que trois semaines d'écart, le travail pouvait se déclencher à tout moment. Alors quand Chojuro trouva Meï avec un sourire satisfait, il compris qu'Anzu aurait bientôt un camarade de jeu.

\- C'est une petite fille ! S'enthousiasma Meï, après qu'Asuma les ait appelés pour les prévenir.

\- Comment l'ont-ils appelée ?

\- Miraï.

\- C'est joli !

Et la vie se poursuivie, parsemée de siestes, de tétées, de réveils nocturnes, de vomissements, de pleurs et de beaucoup de fatigue. Et parfois, d'appels un brin anxieux d'Asuma ou Kurenaï avec en fond sonore les pleurs de leur fille. C'est dans ces moments là que Meï et Chojuro étaient heureux d'avoir un bébé très calme. Miraï semblait faire vivre un véritable calvaire à ses parents.

 _Floraison_

Quand Meï repris le travail, Anzu faisait à peu près ses nuits. Disons qu'elle offrait de plus en plus régulièrement à ses parents des nuits de six heures. Mais, ils n'avaient pas trouvé de nourrice. En désespoir de cause, la Mizukage décida de garder sa fille dans son bureau. Et après quelques ajustements, même Ao n'y trouva rien à y redire. Même mieux, les élèves marchaient sur la pointe des pieds quand ils venaient dans le bâtiment administratif. La seule et unique fois où l'un d'eux en parlant fort avait réveillé la petite princesse de la Mizukage... C'était un triste souvenir... Pauvre gosse, il ne méritait pas d'être collé jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

 _Floraison_

Pour fêter les trois mois de Miraï, Asuma et Kurenaï invitèrent toute la famille à venir dîner chez eux. Konohamaru passa toute la soirée à fuir le nouveau-né, ne le prenant dans ses bras qu'avec réticence. Hiruzen et Biwako gagatisèrent en grande pompe sur leur petite-fille. Chiyami donna encore plus de conseils à sa belle-sœur. Kurenaï garda ce qui l'intéressait, et décida de faire comme elle l'entendait. Quand à Zenji, il décrivit par le menu à son frère tout ce qui l'attendait dans les mois à venir. En-dehors d'une régurgitation impromptue sur sa grand-mère, le bébé fut très calme. Et la vue de tant de personne le fatigua bien vite. Couchée de bonne heure, Miraï décida que se réveiller à trois heures du matin était une bonne chose à faire.

\- Et dire qu'Anzu fait déjà ses nuits, grogna Kurenaï.

Asuma s'assit sur le lit, sa fille tétant goulûment son biberon dans ses bras.

\- D'après mes parents j'étais pareil au même âge, grommela Asuma.

\- Et ils en ont quand même eu un troisième ?

\- Ils voulaient une fille.

\- … Est-ce qu'on veut absolument un garçon ?

Asuma ricana.

\- Je propose qu'on en rediscute d'ici deux ou trois ans.

\- Vendu, grogna Kurenaï, en train de se rendormir.

 _Floraison_

Fin janvier, Meï, Chojuro, Asuma et Kurenaï décidèrent qu'il était temps pour leurs bébés de faire d'autres activités que la sortie en poussette, le bavage sur le tapis et l'étouffage de peluche. Ils se rendirent à la piscine du centre au cours des bébés nageurs. Du fait de l'importante population de non-étudiants, de nombreuses infrastructures déployaient des activités proches de celles d'une vraie ville. Et cette première séance révéla deux adorables petites filles ravies de barboter. Les deux jeunes mamans en profitèrent même pour faire quelques longueurs. La bonne humeur qui les accompagna le reste de la journée les convainquit de renouveler l'expérience. Et surtout, c'était un bon moyen de perdre leurs kilos de grossesses. Ni Chojuro ni Asuma n'avaient eu l'idée démente de leur reprocher leur poids. Et s'ils l'avaient de toute façon fait, le canapé aurait été leur lit pour une durée indéterminément longue.

 _Floraison_

Février marqua le début d'une période sombre pour Meï et Chojuro. Anzu faisait ses dents. Et elle le faisait bien sentir à tout le monde. Elle ne cessait de mordre tout ce qui passait à sa portée, ses joyeux babillements se montraient bien plus grognons, et elle pleurait beaucoup. En désespoir de cause, ses parents finirent par demander des conseils à quelqu'un d'avisé dans leur entourage. C'est comme que ça que le lendemain Minato et Kushina furent cordialement invités – _kidnappés_ – à venir rendre visite aux jeunes parents.

\- Tu peux lui faire mordre ton doigt, ou bien un collier spécial. Ça les soulage bien, énonça Kushina.

Meï buvait ses paroles et Chojuro prenait des notes. Jusqu'à présent, ils s'étaient plutôt bien débrouillés, piochant ici et là des conseils divers et variés. Mais, apprendre à être parents sur le tas était épuisant. Et s'en remettre à des personnes plus expérimentées très rassurant. Très amusé par la situation, Minato faisait sauter le bambin sur ses genoux tout en gardant un œil sur les jumeaux.

 _Floraison_

La fin de l'année, aussi intense qu'elle fut n'empêcha pas Meï et Chojuro de noter une soudaine différence dans le langage de leur fille. Anzu babillait encore beaucoup de sons incohérents, mais de plus en plus de syllabes reconnaissables apparaissaient. D'ici à ses un an, ses parents espéraient bien l'entendre dire son premier mot. En attendant, la fillette commençait à cavaler très vite sur ses quatre petites jambes dodues.

\- On ne lui donne pas trop à manger ? S'inquiéta un jour Chojuro.

\- D'après le pédiatre tout va bien, et puis, j'ai vérifié son poids la semaine dernière, elle est pile dans la courbe qu'il faut pour sa taille.

Mais, pas le temps de s'inquiéter plus, Kurenaï avait besoin d'un avis féminin sur sa tenue pour un mariage. Les papas se retrouvèrent donc de garde un samedi après-midi. En rentrant, les filles les trouvèrent occupés à faire une course de bébé dans le salon. Très enthousiastes, les fillettes galopaient de toutes la vitesses de leurs petites jambes vers leur papa.

\- Je pensais que c'était une légende, murmura Kurenaï, mais il semblerait bien que les hommes redeviennent des enfants en étant papa.

\- L'avantage c'est qu'ils apprennent plus vite que les enfants de leurs erreurs, ricana Meï.

\- Canapé ?

\- Canapé. Mais pas cette fois, ils sont vraiment trop mignons.

 _Floraison_

Le dix-huit avril, Asuma et Kurenaï confièrent Miraï à Chojuro et Meï pour la journée. Ils devaient se rendre au mariage d'Iruka et Shizune dans la vallée de la fin. Cette journée de sortie en couple leur fit le plus grand bien. Les mariés étaient particulièrement radieux. Et pour les amateurs de ragots, l'adoption d'Iruka par Tsunade fit beaucoup jaser. Mais le fait était là, le clan Senju n'allait pas disparaître. Et puis, choc et désarroi, ce petit rien du tout, honoré par un clan ancestral avait imposé son nom de famille ! Mais où allait le monde ! Anko, bien moins concernée par tout ce protocole de clan avait beaucoup ironisé à ce sujet, permettant aux mariés de se détendre.

\- Mais vous rendez-vous compte, s'insurgea un Hyuga, un roturier si arrogant !

\- Tout à fait, répliqua sentencieusement Anko. Quelle honte ! Et dire que certains clans pratiquent aussi la consanguinité...

Le Hyuga la regarda, pas sûr de vouloir discuter avec elle finalement. Du fait de la soudaine adoption d'Iruka, des invitations de dernière minute avaient dû être envoyées au membres des clans proches des Senju. Les Uzumaki, les Sarutobi, les Yamanaka, les Akimichi, les Nara, les Hyuga, les Uchiha et beaucoup d'autres clans étaient donc représentés. Fort heureusement, comprenant l'embarras que cela avait occasionné pour le jeune couple, Tsunade s'était engagé à payer ces dépenses imprévues. En rentrant, les Sarutobi étaient ravis de leur journée. Et ils décidèrent qu'un jour ils leur faudrait rendre la pareil à Meï et Chojuro. Être des parents comblés c'était bien. Tout en étant un couple heureux, c'était mieux.

 _Floraison_

Pour le premier anniversaire de sa fille, Chojuro avait prévu une petite fête tranquille. Le concept était assez bizarre sachant que les sept sabreurs de la brume étaient invités. Histoire d'éviter que Meï ne se mette en colère, Chojuro avait briefé le groupe. Pas de bagarre, pas d'alcool, pas de grossièretés, pas de chants de guerre en thaï.

\- Rien de marrant quoi, grommela Kushimaru.

Ils râlèrent jusqu'au jour dit, bien décidé à faire payer à Chojuro ces restrictions. Mais le jeune papa tint bon. Cette fête ne dégénérait pas. Et effectivement, en gardant continuellement son épée à portée de main, Chojuro réussi à canaliser tout ce petit monde. Zabuza, Raïga et Ringo l'y aidèrent pas mal. Le premier parce qu'il connaissait bien le tempérament de la Mizukage, le deuxième parce qu'il avait l'habitude des enfants, et la troisième par solidarité féminine avec la maman. Et puis, les épéistes finirent par beaucoup s'amuser à écouter la petite fille dire les quelques mots qu'elle connaissait. Soit, mama, papa, bon, non et donne. Mais ce peu de conversation ne découragea pas Haku qui passa quasiment toute l'après-midi à raconter toute sorte de choses à la petite fille.

 _Floraison_

Vers fin octobre, la vie des deux foyers se compliqua sensiblement. Anzu et Miraï commençaient à découvrir les joies du déplacement en bipédie. Il fallut placer en hauteur tout ce qui était fragile. Et s'assurer de ne rien laisser à portée d'une petite main aventureuse. Bien qu'elle soit plus jeune, la Sarutobi montra des pas assurés plus vite qu'Anzu. Le fait qu'elle passe ses journées en crèche était d'une grande aide. Les mois passant, Meï et Chojuro n'avaient pas songé à mettre leur fille en crèche. Mais, dans ce grand bureau encombré et avec juste quelques jouets, la fillette n'avait pas grand espace pour s'épanouir. Trouver une place s'avéra cependant compliqué. Asuma et Kurenaï avaient dû faire jouer leurs relations pour pouvoir placer leur fille. Finalement, ils résolurent le problème autrement. Les archives contiguës au bureau de la Mizukage furent déplacées au sous-sol, et la pièce transformée en nurserie. Sans le savoir, Meï venait de poser la première pierre d'un concept qui changerait tout à l'académie. Mais avant que le concept ne connaisse un certain engouement, Meï fit tomber le mur de séparation et poser des barrières de sécurité. Elle pouvait ainsi surveiller sa fille tout en travaillant.

 _Floraison_

Fin janvier, un événement secoua Konoha. En plein cours, Anko avait fait un malaise. Kurenaï et Asuma durent contenir un Kakashi mort d'inquiétude. Mais, après quelques heures passées à l'hôpital, une heureuse nouvelle avait littéralement foudroyé l'épouvantail. Anko était enceinte de presque trois mois. La nouvelle secoua toute l'académie, et on commença à demander aux futurs parents quand ils comptaient bien se marier.

\- Mais, pourquoi faire ? S'étonna Meï.

Kurenaï sembla vouloir donner une réponse claire, nette et précise. Et puis, elle se rappela que Meï et Chojuro n'étaient pas mariés, et qu'il ne comptaient pas le faire.

\- Je ne sais pas, finit par avouer Kurenaï, c'est ce qu'on fait quand on s'aime, non ?

\- C'est la société qui veut ça, grogna Meï. Chojuro et moi n'avons pas besoin de signer un papier afin de savoir que nous nous aimons.

Kurenaï grimaça. Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas le même point de vue à ce sujet. Mais, si la Sarutobi s'inquiétait du regard de la société, la Terumi n'en avait rien à faire. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas se sentir enchaînée. Meï voulait être sûre d'être là par choix et non par obligation.

 _Floraison_

Nue face à son miroir, Anko se regardait. Six mois bientôt, et juste une petite bouée. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'échographie, elle aurait douté être enceinte.

\- Chérie, tu es prête ? S'informa Kakashi en entrant dans la chambre.

\- J'ai l'air d'être prête ? Grogna la violette.

\- Si tu ne veux pas t'habiller, je connais un moyen d'animer la soirée...

Anko jeta un regard de braise à son petit ami. Et parti s'habiller. Ce soir, ils sortaient au restaurant. Et la violette savait très bien pourquoi. Par deux fois déjà, Kakashi l'avait emmené dans des lieux charmants et romantiques. Où, juste avant de mettre un genou à terre, un événement perturbateur avait tout gâché. Que ce soit un Gaï en plein footing ou des élèves indiscret, tout semblait se liguer contre cette demande. Mais pas ce soir, Anko s'était assuré d'éviter tout problème humain. Après, si un tremblement de terre se produisait, elle songerait fortement à faire exorciser son chéri.

 _Floraison_

Après la parole et la marche, Anzu et Miraï durent faire face à un nouvel apprentissage : aller sur le pot. Les premiers essais furent très infructueux. Mais, les jeunes parents savaient qu'il faudrait encore de longs mois avant de ranger les couches. En attendant, les mamans se préparaient pour deux mariages différents.

\- En tant que Mizukage je suis invitée au mariage de la petite-fille du Tsuchikage.

\- Et qui est l'heureux élu ? Interrogea Asuma.

\- Un membre des Bijus, l'ancien président du conseil des étudiants, Utakata Suzumura.

\- En parlant de mariage, intervint Chojuro, Kakashi et Anko vont vraiment se marier ?

\- Oui, mais ils comptent faire un mariage discret, répondit Kurenaï.

La brune se pencha alors en avant, et parla sur le ton de la confidence.

\- De ce que m'a raconté Anko, Kakashi lui aurait sorti le grand jeu pour la demande, restaurant, bouquet de rose et bague...

Meï se pencha, vu le ton, le croustillant était encore à venir.

\- Et après avoir dit oui, Anko a sorti un contrat de mariage de son sac, de ce qu'elle m'a dit, la tête de Kakashi était impayable. Il était persuadé qu'elle ne se doutait de rien.

Chojuro ricana. Lui et Meï n'avaient jamais trop fréquenté les futurs mariés auparavant mais ils lui semblaient bien sympathiques.

 _Floraison_

 **D'être un éternel débutant (06/19 à 08/20)**

Un soir de juin, en rentrant à la maison, Iruka eu une mauvaise surprise. Il trouva Shizune en larmes dans le salon.

\- Chérie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement.

La jeune femme tourna son visage sanglotant vers lui.

\- J'ai encore fait une fausse couche...

Une pierre tomba sur l'estomac d'Iruka. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés, ils avaient arrêté toute contraception afin d'avoir des enfants. Mais, en treize mois de mariage, Shizune avait fait deux fausse couches. Trois maintenant.

\- Je... j'ai pris rendez-vous pour nous deux afin de faire des tests.

Iruka prit tendrement sa femme dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller, murmura-t-il.

\- Mais, et si je ne pouvais jamais avoir d'enfants ?

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas.

Shizune s'accrocha à son mari, et laissa couler encore plus de larmes. Même les paroles rassurantes de son mari ne la calmaient pas.

 _Floraison_

Dans la nuit du quatre au cinq juillet, Kakashi fut réveillé par la poigne de sa fiancée.

\- Kakashi ! Appela une voix calme.

Trop calme. Le genre de voix que l'on prend pour se persuader que l'on n'est pas en train de céder à la panique. Soudain complètement réveillé, l'épouvantail alluma la lumière.

\- C'est le moment ?

Pour toute réponse, Anko releva les draps, révélant ses cuises trempées.

\- Hôpital, décida aussitôt Kakashi.

Après un négociage délicat d'escalier, un quasi-oubli de sac de maternité, et un trajet un rien brusque, ils arrivèrent à destination.

\- Oui, j'ai perdu les eaux, acquiesça Anko.

\- Et comment sont vos contractions ? S'enquit l'infirmière.

\- Je... je n'en sens pas...

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils et Kakashi commença à paniquer.

\- Je vais vous ausculter, détendez-vous...

Après quelques minutes de silences angoissées, l'infirmière se releva, perplexe.

\- Une contraction toute les deux minutes environ, et un col dilaté à cinq centimètres... Et vous ne sentez vraiment rien ?

\- Rien qu'une légère gêne...

\- C'est grave ? Intervint alors Kakashi qui se retenait de secouer l'infirmière.

\- Non, votre femme a juste une bonne résistance à la douleur. Nous allons lui poser des électrodes afin de contrôler plus efficacement les contractions. Détendez-vous, le bébé n'arrivera pas avant cinq ou six heures.

Mais, deux heures plus tard, le col ne s'était pas plus dilaté. Après des conciliabules sur la nécessité d'une césarienne qui mirent Kakashi sur les nerfs, les médecins partirent sans rien décider.

\- C'en est trop, explosa Anko.

La parturiente ayant été d'une patience et d'un calme rare jusqu'à présent, cet éclat de voix ne surpris pas plus que ça l'épouvantail. La jeune femme se leva, débrancha les électrodes et marcha en canard jusqu'au couloir.

\- Qu'un médecin vienne immédiatement ! Rugit-elle dans le couloir.

Et comme elle faisait peur, un jeune interne bredouillant fut poussé devant elle. Elle n'en fit qu'une bouchée, l'envoyant chercher un accoucheur expérimenté. Après plusieurs cris et des appels au calme, Anko finit par ligoter un médecin sur une chaise afin d'avoir des réponses. Cinq secondes plus tard la décision était prise : césarienne.

 _Floraison_

Minato rendit visite aux jeunes parents sur sa pause-déjeuner. Délirant encore complètement à cause de l'anesthésie, Anko l'appela « mon canard » tout le temps de la visite.

\- Ils ont forcé la dose, non ? S'inquiéta le blond.

\- Vu que même après anesthésie elle a frappé un infirmier avec sa perfusion, je les comprends...

\- Alors, ce petit garçon ?

Fier comme un coq, Kakashi présenta Daiki au Hokage. Le bébé avait déjà une touffe de cheveux sombres sur le crâne.

\- Grand espoir ? C'est un beau prénom, siffla Minato.

\- J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à chercher, répondit Kakashi, très fier. Mais, si Anko n'avait pas demandé à connaître le sexe, on aurait continué à s'écharper longtemps sur un prénom féminin.

\- C'est sûr que c'est plus facile quand on connaît le sexe de l'enfant, acquiesça Minato.

Le blond finit par partir, assurant à Kakashi que Kushina passerait dans la soirée.

 _Floraison_

Un mois après, les jeunes parents se mariaient en toute simplicité entourés de quelques amis. Le repas fut un peu mouvementé, Daiki réclamant pas mal d'attention. Mais, finalement, tout le monde passa un bon moment. Surtout Miraï, littéralement fascinée par le bébé. Elle passa toute la journée à essayer de jouer avec lui.

\- Veux jouer Daiki ! Énonça la fillette.

\- Il est trop petit, l'informa sa mère.

\- Mais jouer Anzu !

\- Elle est plus grande.

\- Où Anzu ? Se plaignit Miraï.

Il fallut un moment pour consoler la fillette qui se sentait un peu seule. Il y avait bien les jumeaux Uzumaki, mais à cinq ans, ils étaient trop grands pour faire des compagnons de jeu convenables pour Miraï. Leur grande énergie provoqua même la chute d'éléments décoratifs. Malgré leurs têtes d'adorables coupables repentit, Kushina ne céda pas et les mit au coin.

 _Floraison_

Les deux ans des fillettes passèrent comme dans un rêve, bien trop vite au goût de Meï.

\- Dès l'année prochaine Miraï sera à l'école maternelle, elle grandit tellement vite, soupira avec affection Kurenaï.

Meï acquiesça, et le soir même, engagea une discussion sérieuse avec Chojuro.

\- Et si on faisait un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Anzu ?

Le papa en laissa tomber le vase de fleurs (récupéré au mariage d'Utakata et Kurotsuchi).

\- Quoi ? Là, maintenant ? Bredouilla-t-il.

\- Ça peut attendre après dîner, railla Meï.

\- Mais, ça ne va pas te gêner ? Commença-t-il prudemment, Anzu entre en maternelle en avril, et tu vas te retrouver de nouveau avec un bébé dans ton bureau...

\- Crois-moi, rien ne vaut un bébé qui dort pour assurer le silence dans le bâtiment. Et puis, à la rentrée prochaine l'académie va lancer un système de crèche. Une localisée à Kiri, et une au Cœur.

\- C'est donc ça le gros projet sur lequel tu bossais avec A ! Comprit Chojuro.

Danzo avait pris sa retraite deux ans auparavant, peu de temps avant que Sasaki Yuna ne remporte les élections du conseil des étudiants universitaires. A avait pris sa suite, confiant la charge de Raikage à Mabui, son ancienne secrétaire.

\- Et oui, comma ça, je pourrais garder le bébé avec moi ou bien le confier à la crèche. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- J'ai hâte d'être après dîner !

 _Floraison_

Début septembre, les résultats tombèrent. Les fausses couches successives de Shizune étaient dues à un déficit hormonal.

\- ... tous vos avortement spontanés se sont produits entre la septième et la neuvième semaine de grossesse. Et aucune anomalie physique ne colle avec vos symptômes. Avec des apports appropriés en progestatifs pendant les douze premières semaines vous serez parfaitement capable de mener une grossesse à terme.

Les Senju-Umino se regardèrent, soulagés. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Bien décidés à concrétiser leur désir, ils s'y mirent le soir même.

 _Floraison_

Kakashi jeta un regard mauvais à Asuma qui se moquait allégrement de lui. Les premiers mois avec Daiki avaient été compliqués, mais, maintenant que le bébé dormait plus de cinq heures par nuit, ses dents sortaient.

\- Il n'a que quatre mois bon sang, grogna l'épouvantail. Ta fille n'a fait ses dents qu'à six mois !

Chaque bébé est différent, déclara Asuma avec la sagesse de celui qui a tout vu (ce qui était faux). Miraï et Anzu n'ont que trois semaines d'écart. Et pourtant ma fille marche mieux que celle de la Mizukage, mais parle moins bien.

\- Ce bébé veut ma peau, grogna Kakashi, et Anko est encore plus dépassée que moi. Heureusement qu'on a suivi des cours...

\- Allez, t'en fais pas, vous vous débrouillez pas si mal ! D'ailleurs, venez donc aux bébés nageurs avec nous dimanche, ça vous fera du bien !

Kakshi grogna et touilla férocement son café. Asuma posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son collègue.

\- Si vous avez des problèmes, n'hésitez pas à nous appelez.

\- Mais, je...

\- Être parents c'est compliqué Kakashi, il n'y a pas de honte à se sentir dépassé parfois.

L'épouvantail jeta un regard reconnaissant au brun.

 _Floraison_

Décembre ne s'annonça pas très fécond pour Shizune. Elle avait cru pendant quelques jours qu'elle était enceinte. Mais, ce n'était finalement qu'un retard de règles. La jeune femme voulait un enfant. Elle voulait apporter sa part à l'histoire humaine. Alors elle ne comptait certainement pas renoncer. Mais, voir Daiki lui remplissait la bouche d'un goût amer. Anko avait subit pendant des années les expérimentations d'Orochimaru. Et elle avait pourtant réussi à mener sans aucun problème une grossesse à terme. Shizune avait toujours eu un mode de vie sain et équilibré. Elle faisait du sport, faisait attention à ce qu'elle mangeait et à son stress. C'était parfaitement injuste qu'avec une telle vie elle ne puisse donner naissance à un enfant.

 _Floraison_

Début janvier, Chojuro et Meï eurent l'immense satisfaction de voir Anzu aller aisément sur le pot. D'ici quelques semaines, ils pourraient supprimer définitivement les couches de jour. Cette pensée les fit quelques peu douter sur leur envie de bébé.

\- C'est vrai quoi, songea Chojuro, on va enfin ranger les couches et on voudrait recommencer ?

Meï fit un bruit de moteur en faisant l'avion avec la cuillère pleine de purée. Anzu ouvrit grand la bouche, ravie de cette alimentation.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais plein d'enfants ? S'étonna Meï.

\- Oui, mais... Je sais pas...

La rousse essuya tendrement la bouche de sa fille. Avec ses cheveux bleus en pétard, elle ressemblait à un lutin.

\- Tu sais, on peut attendre avant d'en faire un autre, lui proposa Meï.

\- Tu es sûre ? S'inquiéta Chojuro.

\- Tu as su attendre que je soit prête, c'est mon tour maintenant...

Tendrement, Chojuro enlaça la rousse. Mécontente de ne plus avoir l'attention générale, Anzu renversa son bol de purée.

 _Floraison_

Fin février, Shizune commença à se sentir patraque. Elle n'arrêtait pas de vomir et perdit du poids de façon inquiétante. À peu près certaine des symptômes, elle pris rendez-vous le plus rapidement possible avec son gynécologue. Qui lui confirma sa grossesse, félicitation madame, vous en êtes à six semaines. Il lui prescrivit des injections de progestérone pour les sept semaines à venir et la rassura. Après tout, disait-il, vos nausées sont le signe d'une forte production d'œstrogène. Mais Shizune ne parvenait pas à se rassurer. Alors elle décida de ne rien dire à Iruka. Au moins jusqu'à ce que le cap fatidique des neuf semaines soient passées. Et encore, tellement de grossesses se soldaient par une fausse couche avant la douzième semaine.

 _Floraison_

La fin de l'année scolaire se fit dans le calme et la détente. Meï, Anko et Kurenaï profitèrent du début des vacances pour refaire la garde-robe de leurs enfants. Ni Meï ni Anko n'étaient de grande adeptes du shopping, mais, il fallait bien que leurs enfants soit habillés. Et puis, ces vêtements pour bébé étaient si mignons. Elles étaient de plus accompagnées de Shizune, enceinte de deux mois. Mais ça, personne ne le savait en dehors d'Iruka. Son mari n'avait pas mis longtemps à percer ses mensonges.

\- Et ça, s'extasia Meï en montra un petit body très mignon.

Des exclamations enthousiastes lui répondirent.

\- Mais, ce n'est pas trop petit ? Demanda Anko. Ce serait plus pour un nouveau-né...

\- Oh, mes félicitations ! S'enthousiasma alors Kurenaï.

Anko comprit alors pourquoi Meï avait acheté un body bien trop petit pour sa fille.

\- Sérieux ! Vous perdez pas de temps ! Siffla la violette.

\- Pour quand la naissance est-elle prévue ? S'enquit Shizune.

Meï eu l'air un peu gênée.

\- En fait, je n'ai pas encore les résultats de ma prise de sang.

\- On s'en fiche, protesta Kurenaï, le plus important, c'est que toi tu y crois.

\- Mais, si elle n'est pas enceinte, elle aura acheté ce body pour rien, fit remarquer Shizune avec bon sens.

\- Ça m'étonnerait qu'un résultat négatif fasse autre chose que les pousser à passer plus de temps au lit, persifla Anko.

 _Floraison_

Le départ à la maternelle d'Anzu fut très dur pour Meï, elle avait tant pris l'habitude de voir sa fille jouer dans la nurserie. Tendrement, la rousse caressa son abdomen, d'ici quelques mois, un nouveau bébé les rejoindraient. La Mizukage acheva donc rapidement sa demande pour un nouveau de logement de fonction. Avec Chojuro, ils s'étaient décidés pour quatre chambres. Rien n'était encore sûr, mais ils préféraient prévoir le coup si jamais l'envie d'un petit troisième pointait son nez. De manière générale, Meï vivait bien mieux ce début de grossesse que le précédent. Elle se sentait bien plus sereine et sûre d'elle même que quatre ans auparavant.

 _Floraison_

La fin du premier trimestre de grossesse n'avait pas calmé les nausées de Shizune. Elle continuait à vomir souvent, et avait du mal à prendre du poids. Alors qu'elle abordait maintenant son dernier trimestre de grossesse, les médecins lui avaient interdit de faire le moindre effort. À l'aide de compléments alimentaires, le bébé se développait normalement, mais l'état de santé de la jeune femme les préoccupait. Ces nausées qui ne voulaient pas cesser l'avaient beaucoup affaiblie, risquant de provoquer un accouchement précoce. Bien décidée à donner naissance à cet enfant, Shizune resta sagement couchée la plupart du temps. Les seules exercices qu'elle s'autorisait étaient ses cours de préparation à l'accouchement. Iruka se montra aussi le plus prévenant possible, lui évitant tout stress ou contrariété.

 _Floraison_

Anko et Kakashi étaient tranquillement en train de dîner, Daiki les observant depuis son parc. L'enfant avait désormais un an, et il arrivait à tenir debout en s'accrochant aux objets. Il faisait même quelques pas hésitant quand on lui tenait les mains.

\- Papa !

Kakashi s'étrangla avec sa bouchée de riz, et se tourna vers son fils.

\- Papa ! Recommença le bambin, ravi.

Anko se jeta sur la caméra posée sur la table du salon. Et se mit à filmer son fils.

\- Aller bébé, répète pour maman !

\- Papa ! Répéta le bébé, complaisant.

\- Et maman, tu sais dire maman ?

\- Papa !

Le dîner fut bien vite oublié et laissé de côté.

 _Floraison_

 **Ce monde qui s'agrandit (09/20 à 06/21)**

Le mois de septembre marqua un grand moment pour Iruka et Shizune. C'est très heureux qu'ils présentèrent la petite Chiaki Senju-Umino à leur entourage. Asuma et Kurenaï s'extasièrent sur la petite fille. Et furent très embarrassés quand Miraï leur réclama...

\- Je veux une petite sœur !

Stupéfaits, les Sarutobi ne surent pas trop quoi dire. Ils n'avaient pas encore songé à avoir un autre enfant. Ils noyèrent le poisson auprès de la fillette, et décidèrent d'en reparler plus tard. Après, ce furent Anko et Kakashi qui vinrent rendre visite aux jeunes parents. Daiki, âgé de un an n'avait pas autant de vocabulaire que Miraï, mais son avis sur Chiaki fut très tranché.

\- Moche.

Anko éclata d'un rire nerveux et Kakashi s'excusa auprès des nouveaux parents. Ceux-ci sourirent avec bienveillance. Daiki était bien trop jeune pour comprendre ce que signifiait cette naissance pour les jeunes parents. Puis se présentèrent Meï et Chojuro. La première traînant son gros ventre et le second contenant difficilement son petit farfadet aux cheveux bleus de fille. Après leur première séance shopping ensemble, les deux femmes avaient sympathisé, se découvrant un amour mutuel des films d'horreur bien glauque. Du genre qui poussaient Chojuro et Iruka à vouloir dormir la lumière allumée.

\- Et quand est-ce que vous lui faites une petite sœur ? S'enquit Anzu.

\- C'est... euh... un peu tôt, répondit Iruka.

Mais le regard qu'il échangea avec Shizune inquiéta les adultes. Ils n'étaient cependant pas suffisamment proches pour leur demander directement quel était le problème. Finalement, la dernière à se présenter fut Tsunade.

\- Bonjour ma toute belle, déclara-t-elle à Chiaki.

\- Qu'elle est mignonne, une vraie petite merveille, renchérit Jiraya qui l'accompagnait. Il va falloir nous en faire une douzaine des comme ça !

Vu que Shizune sembla soudain triste et que Tsunade le fusillait du regard, il venait de faire une gaffe.

\- La grossesse a été compliquée, résuma succinctement Iruka. Les médecins ne sont pas sûrs que Shizune pourra porter un autre enfant.

\- Oh...

Et Jiraya ne voyait pas trop quoi d'autre ajouter. Il se contenta donc de tapoter avec compassion l'épaule du jeune papa.

 _Floraison_

Le premier novembre, Meï donna naissance à un petit garçon qu'elle et Chojuro décidèrent d'appeler Heiji.

\- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas continuer dans le domaine des fruits ? S'étonna Ao quand il vint leur rendre visite.

\- Tu connais beaucoup de prénoms masculins en fruit ? Lui répliqua Meï

\- Toya : fleur de pêcher, Ringo : pomme, Momotaro : garçon de pêche et Kyo : gingembre.

\- Une fleur n'est pas un fruit, c'est un prénom féminin, un héros de folklore, et une épice...

\- Ringo est mixte, protesta Ao.

\- Je préfère Heiji, trancha Meï.

\- Et j'ai une amie qui s'appelle Ringo, si jamais elle apprend que j'ai nommé un des mes enfants comme elle... marmonna Chojuro.

Le débat fut clôt.

 _Floraison_

La fin du congé maternité de Shizune causa pas mal d'embarras au couple. Ils avaient eu beau s'y prendre très tôt, ils n'avaient pas réussi à obtenir une place à l'une des crèches de l'académie. Tsunade s'offrit spontanément de garder sa petite-fille par alliance.

\- Si la Mizukage a pu le faire, je le peux aussi, argua-t-elle.

Cela n'empêcha pas Shizune d'abreuver sa mentor de dizaines de conseils. Tsunade se laissa faire docilement. Elle avait bien vu que Shizune refusait d'écouter sa mère et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Et elle se débrouillait très bien. Et puis, la blonde lui faisait confiance. Plusieurs semaines passèrent dans une routine confortable. Shizune ou Iruka déposait le bébé chez Tsunade le matin, et celle-ci le leur ramenait le soir. Et si jamais elle avait un empêchement, Jiraya se chargeait du bébé. Cette option avait pas mal inquiété les jeunes parents. Mais Jiraya s'en sortait très bien. Cela n'avait qu'à moitié étonné Tsunade. Après tout, cet séducteur impénitent avait toujours su plaire aux filles de tous âges.

\- C'est bête, mais je pense que tu aurais fait un bon père, lui déclara un jour Tsunade.

\- Sans doute, reconnut-il en faisant sauter Chiaki sur ses genoux.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'es jamais marié ? L'interrogea alors la blonde.

\- Je n'ai jamais su comment séduire la femme de ma vie.

\- Parce que tu l'as déjà rencontrée ?

\- Oui...

Jiraya ne développa pas plus, et Tsunade n'osa pas insister.

 _Floraison_

Anzu, qui avait été ravie d'apprendre qu'elle allait devenir grande sœur, se montra soudain moins enthousiaste quand elle appris que c'était un garçon.

\- Mais je voulais une petite sœur, grogna-t-elle.

\- On ne choisit pas, lui expliqua doucement Chojuro.

\- Et bah c'est nul ! Trancha la fillette.

Plus les jours passaient, plus la fillette devenait jalouse. Elle refusait d'aller à l'école, et surtout de laisser sa mère seule avec son petit frère. Le paroxysme de sa jalousie se révéla une semaine après l'arrivée de son petit frère. Elle piqua une crise en le découvrant au sein de sa mère. Chojuro dut l'emmener dans une autre pièce. Mais, la petite fille hurla et sanglota tout le temps que dura la tétée. Ses parents firent de leur mieux, ils la rassurèrent sur l'amour qu'ils lui portaient. Mais, Anzu commença à faire des bêtises, elle cassait des objets, essayait d'attirer leur attention par tout les moyens. Près de trois semaines après l'accouchement, les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées. En désespoir de cause, Meï contacta Minato et Kushina. Mais, ils n'avaient jamais eu ce problème. Alertée par Kushina, Kurenaï contacta Zenji et Chiyami. Le frère d'Asuma accepta sans trop de problème de venir en aide aux parents en détresse.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, gémit la jeune maman, nous avons assuré à Anzu que nous l'aimions toujours autant, mais elle n'arrive pas à accepter son petit frère.

\- Asuma a fait exactement la même chose à la naissance de Byakuren. Je m'en rappelle bien, j'avais neuf ans, déclara Zenji.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Se découragea Chojuro.

\- Il y a plusieurs solutions. Vu que parler à Anzu n'a rien donné... Je pense que vous devriez vous occuper d'eux séparément. Comme ça, Anzu verra de façon claire que vous ne la négligez pas.

\- Mais, et Heiji ? S'inquiéta la rousse.

\- Tu auras tout le temps de t'en occuper pendant qu'Anzu sera à l'école, la rassura Zenji. Et quand Anzu rentre de l'école, il serait bon que Heiji soit à la sieste, ainsi, elle saura qu'elle a toute votre attention.

La mise en place de ces conseils apporta une nette amélioration de la situation. Et au mois de janvier, Anzu acceptait beaucoup plus facilement la présence de son petit frère. Elle réclamait cependant encore beaucoup d'attention.

 _Floraison_

En rentrant chez lui trois jours avant Noël, Utakata eut la surprise de trouver sa femme campée dans le salon, lançant fermement des fléchettes sur une cible.

\- Toi ! L'apostropha-t-elle dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

Fébrilement, le docteur en ingénierie chimique repassa dans sa tête toutes les dates qu'il aurait pu oublier. Et absolument rien ne tombait en décembre.

\- À cause toi je ne pourrais plus intervenir jusqu'à l'année prochaine !

Intervention, les pompiers ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... Bafouilla le brun.

\- Assume les conséquences de tes actes, déclara, impériale Kurotsuchi.

Et d'un geste très théâtralement travaillé, elle lui tendit un test de grossesse positif. Elle éclata alors de rire et lui sauta au cou.

\- Tu vas être papa ! S'enjoua-t-elle.

Utakata soupira de soulagement, ce n'était rien de grave.

\- Prend ton sac, on va au restaurant fêter ça ! Déclara-t-il, ravi.

La fête se poursuivit jusqu'au lendemain quand ils contactèrent les parents et grand-parents de Kurotsuchi. La naissance n'était prévue que pour fin juillet, mais Utakata commença à tout préparer dès le week-end. Son bébé aurait la plus belle des chambres ! Il faillit tout de même se démettre une vertèbre en montant le berceau ancestral en bois massif hérité de la grand-mère d'Oonuki.

 _Floraison_

Le mois de mars fut marqué par un festival grandiose qui s'acheva sur le sacre de Yuna et Sasuke en tant que meilleur two-man show de tout les temps. Ceci obligea les deux concernés à passer la journée sur un char, habillés en prince et en princesse et affublés de couronnes. Bref, cela les fit beaucoup râler et amusa tout le monde. Miraï acheva sa première année d'école sans le moindre problème, et Asuma décida qu'il était temps de remettre un sujet délicat sur le tapis.

\- Kurenaï, tu te souviens de la naissance de Chiaki ?

\- Sa date de naissance ? Je me souviens que c'était fin septembre, mais la date exacte...

\- Non, ce que Miraï nous a demandé ce jour-là.

\- Ah...

Kurenaï avait comprit. Et elle ne semblait pas plus emballée que cinq mois auparavant.

\- J'aimerai bien que nous aillons un autre enfant.

\- Je sais, soupira la jeune femme, mais...

Elle sembla soudain hésiter sur le choix de ses mots.

\- … j'ai tellement grossi lors de ma dernière grossesse. J'ai peur de ne plus être attirante... Et puis, Meï et Chojuro ont eu tant de mal avec Anzu quand Heiji est né...

Pris d'une impulsion Asuma embrassa passionnément sa femme.

\- Peu importe le temps qui coule tant que je le passe avec toi, murmura-t-il. Je t'ai juré de t'aimer et de te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Et compte bien tenir cet engagement.

Les deux époux restèrent ainsi enlacés.

\- Ça veut dire que je vais avoir une petite sœur ?

Planquée dans l'escalier, Miraï avait écouté toute la conversation, n'en comprenant que les grandes lignes. Ils parlaient de petite sœur. Et elle en voulait une.

\- Pourquoi pas mon ange, rigola Kurenaï.

\- Dans ce cas je veux l'avoir pour mon anniversaire, trancha la fillette.

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir tenir les délais, déclara, sérieux comme un pape, Asuma.

\- Bah il faudra ! Ordonna la petite.

Ce fut le moment où ses parents craquèrent nerveusement et éclatèrent de rire sous ses protestations d'incompréhension.

 _Floraison_

En avril Shizune et Iruka se joignirent à la bande des bébés nageurs. Les bébés, Heiji et Chiaki étaient fermement tenus par leurs mères. Un peu plus âgés, Daiki, Miraï et Anzu barbotaient dans le petit bassin sous l'attention vigilante de leurs pères.

\- Tu es aussi invitée à leur mariage ? S'étonna Meï.

\- Oui, mais, je sais très bien que c'est en tant que clan Senju que nous sommes invités, répondit Shizune.

\- Les clans font attention à ce genre de chose, acquiesça Kurenaï. Pour mon mariage avec Asuma nous avons du convier un certains nombres de clan proches des Sarutobi. Et, le clan Uzumaki est connu pour ses nombreuses ramifications... Attend-toi à voir beaucoup de monde.

Très étonnement, leurs amants partageaient eux aussi le même sujet de conversation.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si les voir se marier m'étonnait, expliqua Asuma, ils sont ensembles depuis le lycée et je n'ai jamais vu de couple aussi harmonieux à leur âge. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'ils aient attendu aussi longtemps !

\- Ils ne sont entrés dans la vie active il n'y a que deux ans, souligna Chojuro. Sans doute voulaient-ils prendre leur indépendance. Oh, non ! Anzu !

Chojuro attrapa sa fille, très occupée à essayer de noyer un de ses brassards.

\- Il faut les garder, sinon tu ne peux pas flotter.

\- Mais il remonte ! C'est pas normal ! Ça doit tomber ! Assura la fillette.

Asuma ricana un peu en voyant le bleu essayer d'expliquer à sa fille le principe d'Archimède. C'est fou à quel point elle pouvait ressembler à son père avec ses cheveux bleu ébouriffés. Miraï et Daiki n'étaient pas non plus en reste question chevelure folle, brune pour l'une, violette pour l'autre.

 _Floraison_

Depuis que Kurotsuchi était entrée dans son second trimestre de grossesse en mars, elle faisait de la vie d'Utakata un enfer. Surtout sexuellement parlant. Après trois mois de nausées et d'absence totale de contact tactile, elle s'était mise à lui sauter dessus à toute heure de la journée. Et de la nuit. Le pauvre docteur n'en pouvait plus. Et quand il s'était plaint à ses collègues d'être séquestré au lit, il n'avait obtenu qu'une fausse compassion ! Heureusement, le mois de juin avait été accompagné par une expansion exponentielle du ventre de Kurotsuchi. Réduisant sensiblement sa capacité à fatiguer son époux au lit. La jeune femme commençait à trouver bien lourd ce bébé au sexe et au nom encore inconnu. Ces deux points rendaient fou Utakata. Lui, il voulait savoir, afin de trancher définitivement la question Mais Kurotsuchi avait refusé, arguant que la surprise faisait partie de l'accouchement. Quand au prénom, n'en parlons pas, toutes leurs connaissances s'en était mêlées ! Eux-même regorgeaient d'idées, au point qu'ils ne savaient plus quoi choisir.

\- Au pire, on fait un premier tri, on prend ceux qu'on aime tous les deux, et on fera un tirage au sort le jour de l'accouchement, proposa Kurotsuchi.

\- Est-ce qu'on aura vraiment la tête à ça ? Soupira Utakata.

\- Tu as une meilleure solution ? S'exaspéra la brune.

Comme il n'en avait pas, Utakata ne répliqua pas.

\- Bien, maintenant, comble ta femme !

Il n'allait pas encore beaucoup dormir cette nuit.

 _Floraison_

 **Encore, et encore (07/21 à 02/22)**

Fin juillet, Meï, Chojuro et leurs deux enfants partirent en vacances sur Kyushu. Anzu, proche de ses quatre ans adora le voyage. Heiji, moins d'un an y resta assez indifférent. Mais, l'atmosphère estivale des plages fit surtout un bien fou aux parents. Leur histoire s'était écrite un peu dans le désordre. Et leurs premières vacances en amoureux s'étaient donc faîtes après le sauvetage du festival. Les deux années qui avaient suivies avaient été chargées, aussi bien professionnellement que sentimentalement. Et l'arrivée d'Anzu avait bien attaqué leur finances. Ils s'étaient contentés de quelques vacances à la maison ou pas trop loin ces quatre dernières années. Mais, après l'arrivée d'Heiji et surtout la promotion de Chojuro, ils avaient voulu et pu marquer le coup. Ces vacances au goût ensoleillé leur laissèrent la peau bronzée et de magnifiques souvenirs. Ils se promirent de recommencer. Mais, une fois rentrés, il fallut éplucher le courrier. Une heureuse surprise les y attendait.

\- Bon sang, ils ne perdent pas de temps ! S'exclama Meï.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Kurotsuchi, la petite-fille du Tsuchikage, elle a eu un bébé la semaine dernière. Un garçon, ils l'ont appelé Hideyoshi.

\- Il va falloir leur envoyer un cadeau... Est-on assez proches d'eux pour offrir des vêtements ? Se demanda Chojuro.

\- Pas tellement, c'est surtout la petite-fille d'un collègue. Même si elle risque fort de prendre la place d'Oonuki l'année prochaine.

\- Alors c'est décidé ? Il prend sa retraite ?

\- Il va avoir soixante-dix-sept ans, il serait temps !

\- Mais, tu ne crois pas que la jeune Sasaki serait plus à même de reprendre le poste de Tsuchikage ?

Meï ricana en hochant négativement la tête.

\- Mabui a été spécialement mandaté par A afin de préparer Yuna au poste de Raikage. Ce qui devrait se faire dès la fin de ses études.

\- Elle est en quelle année ?

\- Eh bien, elle est entrée à Iwa il y a trois ans... Elle est actuellement en stage à Kumo, donc d'ici un an elle sera officiellement diplômée.

Chojuro soupira.

\- C'est quand on parle de ces adolescents comme s'ils étaient des adultes que je me sens vieux...

Meï éclata de rire.

 _Floraison_

Utakata avait été très heureux de la naissance de son fils pendant très exactement deux jours. Maintenant qu'il devait se lever trois fois par nuit au son de pleurs désespérés, seule la fierté restait. Et ses collègues continuaient de se moquer de sa tête de déterré. Mais qu'importe la fatigue, les pleurs et les couches à changer. Utakata adorait son fils. Et Kurotsuchi en était encore plus gaga que lui ! Sans parler de toute la famille. Même Oonuki n'avait qu'à peine râlé sur son grand âge, se contentant de bercer tendrement son arrière petit-fils. La naissance du dernier né de la famille avait donné lieu à toutes sortes de réjouissances.

-Je crois que je vais arrêter mes missions de pompier volontaire pendant quelques temps.

Surpris, Utakata en trébucha sur le tapis.

\- Mais, pourquoi ? Tu adores bosser à la caserne !

\- Disons qu'avec Hideyoshi, j'aimerai éviter de me mettre en danger tant qu'il est si petit. Et, j'ai discuté avec mon grand-père, il va prendre sa retraite et il souhaiterait que je devienne Tsuchikage à sa suite. C'est un travail que je ne connais pas, et si je fais des gardes en plus, je n'aurais pas de temps pour Hideyoshi.

Utakata enlaça soudainement sa femme.

\- Je suis désolé que tu doives quitter les pompiers, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Merci d'être quelqu'un de si exceptionnel. Je te promets de tout faire pour que tu puisses retourner à la caserne.

\- Et que je vienne t'enlever avec ma grande échelle ? Lui souffla, espiègle, Kurostuchi.

\- J'adorerai, assura gravement Utakata.

 _Floraison_

Pour fêter leurs deux ans de mariage, Anko et Kakshi avaient confié Daiki à Minato et Kushina pour la soirée. Après quelques mois d'ajustement, ils s'étaient merveilleusement adaptés à cette vie à trois. Même si l'apprentissage du pot restait une épreuve encore insurmontée par leur petit génie de bébé. Parce que oui, Daiki était un petit génie. Malgré son jeune âge, il parlait déjà très bien et les jeux de logique ne lui résistaient pas bien longtemps. Mais, assez parlé de leur bébé. Les deux adultes profitèrent pleinement de leur soirée. Ils dînèrent dans la vallée de la fin, passèrent la moitié de la nuit dans une boîte de nuit et l'achevèrent dans un bar qui leur servit le petit-déjeuner. Quand ils passèrent récupérer Daiki vers huit heures, aucun des deux n'avait dormi. Avec un grand sourire entendu, Minato les invita à prendre le café. Le temps qu'il se remplisse une tasse, les fêtards dormaient profondément sur son canapé. Le blond les borda et pris une photo. Appuyée dans l'encadrement de la porte, Kushina soupira. Des fois, elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir élever quatre gamins. Les deux plus jeunes débarquaient justement, courant de toute la force de leurs jambes d'enfants de sept ans.

 _Floraison_

La fête pour le premier anniversaire de Chiaki fut un enchaînement de catastrophes. La veille au soir, la fillette n'avait cessé de pleurer, depuis deux mois, ses dents sortaient, et elle le faisait bien sentir à tout le monde. Le matin, après une nuit agitée, elle était d'humeur grognon. Alors que son père faisait brûler le repas, elle régurgita sur la robe toute neuve de sa mère. Tandis que Shizune se changeait et qu'Iruka essayait tant bien que mal de faire sourire sa fille, les premiers invités arrivèrent. Ils avaient décidé de faire une petite fête. Seuls étaient conviés Tsunade, Jiraya, les parents de Shizune, Minato, Kushina, les Sarutobi, les Hatake, Meï et Chojuro. Pas si petite que ça la fête finalement... Le dernier couple faisait partis de leurs proches depuis qu'ils fréquentaient ensembles les bébés nageurs. Avec cinq enfants en bas âge, et les jumeaux Uzumaki âgés de sept ans, l'ambiance était animée. Chiaki passa de bras en bras sans se dérider. Miraï et Anzu cassèrent un vase, cadeau de mariage des parents de Shizune. Daiki fit une crise quand ses parents l'empêchèrent de jeter sa nourriture par terre. C'est dans le chaos ambiant que Chiaki se mit à vagir de toute la force de ses poumons. Daiki se mit à chouiner, Heiji, surpris dans son sommeil se mit à pleurer et Miraï et Anzu se joignirent au vacarme. Les jumeaux Uzumaki allèrent s'accrocher à leur parents, jurant sur tous les dieux que cette fois, promis, ce n'était pas de leur faute. Asuma et Meï prirent leurs filles à part, Chojuro emmena Heiji à côté pour le bercer dans le calme. Kakashi fit des pitrerie afin de calmer son fils. Mais Chiaki restait inconsolable aux efforts de ses parents. Jusqu'à ce que Jiraya la prenne dans ses bras. La fillette se calma en quelques secondes sous les regards stupéfaits de ses parents. Et plus globalement de l'assemblée.

 _Floraison_

Après la fête catastrophique du mois de septembre, Meï et Chojuro firent simple pour le premier anniversaire d'Heiji. Les épéistes furent sages, les pupilles sombres d'Anzu faisant chavirer tous les cœurs. C'est dans cette période qu'un certains nombre de changement secouèrent l'académie. Oonuki céda tout d'abord sa place à sa petite-fille au poste de Tsuchikage. Mais, cet événement fut couvert par le scandale dévoilé en première page du journal de l'académie. Avec une photo très explicite de Mabui et A. Le recteur se lança alors dans une guerre médiatique féroce avec le journal. Pendant des semaines, il y eu plusieurs affrontement par presse interposée. Le point culminant en fut sans doute l'émission de télévision où A se prit un magnifique râteau suite à une demande en mariage plus que romantique. Mabui lui expliquant en direct, et de façon très précise ce qu'elle pensait du mariage. Et ce n'en était pas très positif, loin de là. Chojuro envoya un mot de réconfort au Raikage, lui-même ayant fait les frais d'une demande en mariage déboutée, même si c'était avec moins de fracas. Meï envoya des fleurs à Mabui, pour lui signifier toute son admiration. Bref, le scandale finit par se tarir, les apprentis journalistes par se trouver un autre sujet et Mabui et A purent de nouveau s'envoyer en l'air en paix.

 _Floraison_

Kurotsuchi commençait à peine à s'adapter à son poste qu'il lui fallut gérer la cérémonie de remise de prix des magnolias. Depuis sa première édition, celle-ci s'était bien développée. Et l'organisation obligea la jeune Tsuchikage a faire des heures supplémentaires. Ce fut un véritable cauchemar d'horaires impossibles pour régler les derniers détails. Hideyoshi, habitué à voir sa mère tous les jours réveilla beaucoup ses parents la nuit. Il chouinait plus souvent, même dans les bras de son père. En désespoir de cause, et après quarante-huit heures où son bébé n'avait quasiment pas dormi, Kurotsuchi l'installa dans son bureau. Les choses s'arrangèrent immédiatement. Et la semaine s'acheva mieux qu'elle n'avait commencée.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir installé dans votre bureau à la fin de votre congé maternité ? S'étonna Meï alors que les deux kage en discutait.

\- Je ne me sentais pas capable de gérer un nouveau travail et mon bébé en même temps, soupira Kurotsuchi.

\- Il est vrai que j'étais à mon poste depuis quelques années, admit Meï.

\- Mais, maintenant qu'il est là, je vais avoir du mal à le remettre en crèche, soupira la brune.

\- Ne le faîte pas, déclara simplement la rousse.

Kurotsuchi ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans rien dire.

\- C'est pas bête, mais, que vont dire les gens ? Ils vont sans doute me reprocher d'élever mon fils dans un mauvais environnement.

\- La plupart des gens nous reprochent d'avoir continué notre travail, répliqua Meï.

\- Si seulement emmener son bébé au travail était mieux accepté...

La Tsuchikage se stoppa soudain. Un sourire mauvais s'étala sur ses lèvres.

\- Mizukage, ça vous dirait de lancer une révolution ?

 _Floraison_

Deux mois plus tard, la nouvelle faisait scandale. Un service de crèche avait été installé dans chaque section. Et le personnel travaillant en bureau était même autorisé à installer un coin bébé dans son lieu de travail. Les traditionalistes bougonnèrent, mais les jeunes parents protestèrent. Aussi bien hommes que femmes profitèrent du dispositifs. L'idée lancée par Meï quatre ans auparavant faisait enfin tâche d'huile. Sasaki Yuna, vint justement s'en entretenir avec elle.

\- J'estime que votre génération est la plus à même d'imaginer comment se défaire du schéma patriarcal de la société japonaise, expliquait la métisse.

Meï se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil, et livra un sourire de requin à la jeune femme.

\- Vous n'attendez même pas d'être Raikage avant de chercher les changement à apporter, ricana la rousse.

\- Cette nomination...

\- Est absolument certaine, la coupa Meï. Vous pensiez vraiment que A vous laisserait enseigner très longtemps ? D'ici deux ans au maximum vous serez Raikage.

\- Si vous le dîtes...

Mais le regard de la jeune femme était plus calculateur que surpris.

 _Floraison_

Depuis leur discussion du mois de mars précédent, Asuma et Kurenaï s'étaient bel et bien décidés à avoir un deuxième enfant. Miraï avait d'ailleurs beaucoup râlé quand, pour son anniversaire, elle n'avait pas eu de petite sœur. Elle l'avait donc commandé pour Noël. Il avait fallut tout le sérieux d'Asuma pour persuader sa fille qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir un bébé pour Noël. Kurenaï n'était même pas enceinte bon sang ! Ou peut être bien que si. Peu après les fêtes, la jeune brune commença à se sentir patraque. C'est en se réveillant nauséeuse qu'elle commença à se douter. Histoire de prouver que ses études de mathématiques n'avaient pas été vaines, elle effectua toute une série de calcul et de probabilités sur son cycle menstruel. Verdict, elle était très probablement enceinte. Histoire de ne pas se faire de fausse joie, elle s'empressa d'aller acheter un test de grossesse. Quand elle revint de la pharmacie, elle trouva son mari, plus que perplexe en train d'habiller Miraï pour l'emmener à l'école. Il est vrai que sa sortie précipitée pouvait porter à confusion. Mais pas le temps de lui expliquer, Kurenaï fila au toilettes. Dix minutes plus tard, Miraï sautait partout en hurlant sa joie d'être grand sœur. Plus pondéré, Asuma embrassa tendrement l'abdomen encore plat de sa femme.

 _Floraison_

La révolution, pas si révolutionnaire que ça, de la Mizukage et de la Tsuchikage avait poussé les deux femmes à se rapprocher. Et Utakata, Kurotsuchi et Hideyoshi avaient finalement intégré la clique des bébés nageurs en janvier. Le centre de l'attention étant bel et bien Kurenaï, diagnostiqué une semaine auparavant à plus de sept mois de grossesse. Ils en étaient tombés des nues. Mais, en l'espace d'une semaine, l'abdomen de la jeune femme s'était bel et bien étendu jusqu'à une rondeur plus conforme à l'avancée de sa grossesse. Asuma et Kurenaï savaient ce qu'était un déni de grossesse. Et ils se disaient qu'ils l'avaient échappé belle. Un peu plus, et la jeune femme se serait découverte enceinte en accouchant !

 _Floraison_

Le dix-huit février, Kurenaï donna naissance à un petit garçon que le couple nomma Rei. Les Sarutobi, après la réaction d'Anzu face à Heiji s'étaient attendu à pas mal de crises. Mais, Miraï, après s'être déçue de ne pas avoir une petite sœur, s'était montrée très curieuse envers son petit frère. Elle était adorable avec lui, lui faisait sans cesse des câlins et trouvait rigolos ses petits orteils. Biwako et Hiruzen se montrèrent ravis de leur nouveau petit-fils. Konohamaru, désormais âgé de dix-neuf ans se montra plus à même de s'intéresser au bébé. Même s'il regretta visiblement de ne pas être le seul descendant mâle des Sarutobi quand son cousin lui régurgita son biberon dessus. La clique des bébés nageurs rendit aussi visite aux jeunes parents. Si Utakata et Kurotsuchi, encore en plein apprentissage de leur rôle de parents restèrent très convenus, la discussion tourna différemment entre les Hatake, Meï et Chojuro. Si Anko ne s'intéressa au bébé que le minimum vital pour ne pas être impolie, elle dévora littéralement du regard les petites filles. Et entre le café et les petits gâteaux, fit une déclaration.

\- Je veux une petite fille.

Et son ton était tellement convaincu que Kakashi s'en étrangla avec son café. Chojuro, quand à lui, trouva l'idée excellent, et réclama un troisième enfant à son amante. Partagés entre fou rire et gêne, les autres membres de la clique des bébés nageurs suivirent la discussion croisée qui s'acheva par un : « On en rediscutera à la maison ». Shizune et Iruka en plaisantaient encore en rentrant chez eux. Pronostiquant combien de temps il faudrait qu'Anko travaille Kakashi au corps pour qu'il accepte. Ils avaient fini par accepter qu'ils n'auraient pas d'autre enfant que Chiaki. Et ils comptaient bien être heureux ainsi.

* * *

 **Et voilà... C'est fini ! Qu'ouïs-je ? Et les deux enfants manquants ?**  
 **Ne pas m'étendre plus sur le sujet est un choix. J'estime avoir fait le tour avec quasiment quatre ans de narration. J'ai abordé différents couples, différentes situations familiales... Je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais ajouter... Pas la peine d'étaler la même quantité de beurre sur une tartine plus longue.**

 **Petite chronologie**  
 **Festival : Mars 2017  
Anzu Terumi : 30/08/17  
Miraï Sarutobi : 19/09/17  
Mariage Iruka et Shizune : 18/05/18  
Daiki Hatake : 05/07/19  
Mariage Utakata et Kurotsuchi : 15/07/19  
Mariage Kakashi et Anko : 24/08/19  
Rentrée en maternelle d'Anzu et Miraï : Avril 2020  
Chiaki Senju-Imuno : 26/09/20  
Heiji Terumi : 01/11/20  
Hideyoshi Suzumura : 23/07/21  
Kurotsuchi Tsuchikage : Septembre 2021  
Rei Sarutobi : 18/02/22  
Kaguya Hatake : 08/08/23  
Nanami Terumi : 24/03/24**

 **Et voici quelques petites précisions :**  
 **\- Anko a mis précisément trois semaines, deux jours, quatre heures, dix-huit minutes et quarante-huit secondes à convaincre Kakashi.**  
 **\- Ils ont par contre mis du temps à concevoir Kaguya. Ce qui laisse fortement supposer que même si Daiki n'était pas prévu, ils ont eu, soit de la chance, soit un manque fréquent de contraception. Et que Anko garde encore des traces des expérimentations d'Orochimaru.  
\- Daiki a été un grand frère adorable dès les premiers jours.**  
 **\- Meï, même après discussion avec Chojuro ne voulait pas d'un troisième enfant. Jusqu'à ce que Heiji ne rentre en maternelle (Avril 2023).** **Mais après la naissance de Nanami, ils ont décidé d'un commun accord de s'arrêter là.**  
 **\- Anzu a été très heureuse d'avoir enfin une petite sœur. Et Heiji n'a pas été jaloux de sa petite sœur.**  
 **\- Utakata et Kurotsuchi n'ont pas eu d'autre enfant par choix.**  
 **\- Iruka et Shizune n'ont jamais songé à adopter.**

 **Je sais, ça aurais fait de la matière pour les deux années manquantes. Mais pas assez, on aurait revu les mêmes apprentissages pour les plus jeunes. Vous remarquerez d'ailleurs que passé la première partie, je m'attarde moins sur les apprentissages des enfants. Et ce qui m'intéressait, c'était bien les jeunes années des enfants, avant qu'ils n'entrent à l'école.**

 **Voilà, Kissoux, et dans deux semaines, on retrouve nos héros de Konoha à l'université !**


	4. Le petit guide de la colocation

**Hey !**

 **Le voilà enfin, ce chapitre monstrueux ! C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais posté. Accrochez-vous, parce qu'il fait presque 16 000 mots ! Et retrace 3 années bien remplies.**

 **Petite chronologie :**  
 **Septembre 2013 : Arrivée des Sasaki à l'académie**  
 **07/03/14 : Naissance de Kokoro et Shin Uzumaki**  
 **Mars 2014 : Départ de Yuna**  
 **Avril 2016 : Retour de Yuna**  
 **Juin 2016 : Arrestation d'Orochimaru  
** **12/08/16 :** **Mariage d'Asuma et Kurenaï  
** **Mars 2017 : Premier Festival des magnolias  
** **Avril 2017 : Yuna présidente du conseil des élèves du lycée de Konoha  
** **30/08/17 :** **Naissance d'Anzu Terumi  
** **19/09/17 :** **Naissance de Miraï Sarutobi  
** **Janvier 2018 : Décès d'Hashirama Senju et Madara Uchiha  
** **Mars 2018 : Deuxième festival des magnolias et adoption d'Iruka par Tsunade  
** **Avril 2018 à Mars 2021 : Chapitre ci-dessous**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La création d'une coloc' à Kumo fut très simple. Tenten le proposa à Hinata qui demanda à Tayuya qui imposa à Suigetsu de compléter le groupe.

\- Rappelez-moi pourquoi j'ai accepter de vivre avec trois nanas ? Râla-t-il le jour de l'emménagement.

\- Pour être sûr de voir un jour des sous-vêtements féminins, lui répliqua Tayya.

Suigetsu mima le fait de se prendre une flèche en plein cœur jusqu'à agoniser au milieu du salon.

\- Mais dégage de là espèce de clown ! S'exclama Tenten quand il s'accrocha à sa cheville

Hinata vint en renfort afin de libérer son amie, Suigetsu ressuscita et une heure plus tard, les cartons les plus importants étaient déballés. Tenten servit des jus de fruits (aucun d'eux n'était majeur) et ils levèrent leurs verre.

\- À l'appartement, et à nos études ! Scanda Suigetsu.

Les filles reprirent son cris de guerre, éclaboussant le salon/salle à manger/cuisine de leur bonheur. C'était une grand pièce rectangulaire meublée d'une table et de ses chaises, d'un canapé et d'une télévision. À côté de la cuisine aménagée, une porte menait à l'entrée pourvue de grands placards et donnant accès à une buanderie. Un couloir partait de la pièce principale et desservait les quatre chambres, chacunes pourvues d'une petite salle de bain.

 _Floraison_

La situation fut bien plus compliquée à Iwa. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Karin, Kin, Yuna, Fû et Lee se prirent la tête un long moment. Neji et Kidomaru ayant catégoriquement refusé de quitter leurs petits et confortables studios, le groupe décida de se scinder en trois coloc'. (On envisagea de proposer aux jumeaux Nakamura de se joindre à la fête, mais l'air horrifié de Kidomaru à cette idée dissuada le groupe.) Choji refusa d'intégrer une colocation. Il ne tenait pas plus que ça à se fâcher avec les autres pour avoir manger leur nourriture. Les ennuis commencèrent alors. Shikamaru refusait d'être avec des filles, et d'avoir des excités galères et tyranniques dans sa coloc' (Ino, Lee, Fû et Yuna se sentirent visés). Karin sauta sur la réplique en déclarant qu'elle ne voulait pas non plus d'éléments perturbateurs à ses révisions (Naruto se sentit visé). La discussion allait s'envenimer quand Shino posa un papier sur la table. Y était inscrit trois colonnes. La première contenait les noms de Karin, Sakura et Kin. La seconde seulement le nom de Shikamaru et la dernière était vide.

\- Les étudiantes en médecine ensembles, explicita-t-il.

Les filles se regardèrent et acceptèrent, pourquoi pas après tout ! Ino s'empara à toute vitesse du crayon pour compléter cette colocation. Shikamaru le saisit à son tour et inscrivit le nom de Shino sous le sien. Avant de poursuivre, Fû le lui piqua et inscrivit son nom et celui de Yuna dans la colonne restée vide. Lee récupéra alors le stylo, et se joignit aux deux filles. Ne restaient plus que Sasuke, Naruto et Kiba.

\- Bon, je me mets avec Lee, Fû et Yuna. Ça vous va si mon chien nous rejoint ? Proposa Kiba.

\- Non, je suis allergique, se désola Lee.

Un silence traîna un moment dans la pièce. Au vu des configurations actuelles, Naruto et Sasuke devaient se séparer. Mais personne n'osait l'annoncer. Avec un sourire moqueur, Naruto compléta la colocation de Lee, Fû et Yuna.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir sans moi, Sasuke ? Se moqua-t-il.

La réponse du brun fut bien trop insultante pour être décrite.

 _Floraison_

La question ne se posa même pas à Suna. Les élèves étaient réparties en chambres individuelle la première année et en caserne par la suite. Caserne étant le mot militaire pour dortoirs par spécialité. Et oui mes cocos, vous êtes encore en étude, mais vous entrez dès à présent dans l'armée !

 _Floraison_

Premier point très important, chaque colocation rendit son appartement personnel. Les appartements étudiants de l'académie se ressemblaient tous de façon déprimante. À Kumo, Hinata accrocha de jolies estampe dans le salon. Suigetsu apporta une table basse, Tayuya installa un grand tapis moelleux et Tenten accrocha des rideaux aux fenêtres. Il en résultat une ambiance plutôt zen et détente. Chez les filles à Iwa, Ino apporta des fleurs et des arbustes en pot. Les trois étudiantes en médecine placardèrent le salon de schémas anatomiques. La pièce à vivre de l'appartement obtint ainsi l'apparence d'un laboratoire louche. Chez les garçons, la seule décoration se résuma au panier d'Akamaru. Shikamaru avait trop la flemme, Shino n'en avait rien à faire et Sasuke trouvait ça inintéressant. Quand à la dernière coloc', l'anarchie la plus complète se déclara. Chacun amenant un objet, qui un pouf, qui une chaîne hi-fi, qui des plantes, qui des étages, des posters, un tapis, des rideaux, une bibliothèque, une lampe... Mais il en résulta une ambiance particulièrement chaleureuse. Et il fallait bien le dire, un peu bordélique.

 _Floraison_

Parce qu'on ne peut pas être une colocation étudiante sans un surnom. Ce fut Naruto, après une visite à Hinata qui donna son surnom à la coloc' de Kumo. _Le paradis_ plut tellement aux filles qu'elles l'imposèrent à Suigetsu. Et ce fut en visitant Sasuke que Naruto nomma encore une coloc'.

\- On dirait un _tombeau_ bon sang. Vous faîtes vraiment autre chose que vous terrez dans vos chambres ?

Kiba protesta qu'il sortait Akamaru, Shino montra ses insectarium fraîchement remplis, Shikamaru ronfla et Sasuke se fendit d'un superbe : « crétin ». Mais, l'appellation mortuaire amusa tout le monde, sauf la coloc' concernée, et le nom fut adopté. Et parce que Naruto fut très impressionné par le sérieux de la colocation féminine, elle hérita du surnom des _bosseuses_. Kiba proposa bien les _furies_ , mais Akamaru se retrouva alors recouvert de ces saletés de plantes agrippantes. Personne n'osa demander des comptes aux filles. Leurs sourires étaient bien trop flippants. Et puis, alors qu'il avait été jusque là porté par l'inspiration, Naruto se trouva démuni pour nommer sa propre coloc'. On écarta _La flamme de la jeunesse_ (nul besoin d'en préciser l'auteur), _Paris-Tokyo_ proposé par Yuna ne convainquit pas et Fû enchaîna les idées loufoques ( _Froufrous et confettis_ fit beaucoup rire).

\- Enfin, Naruto, se moqua Sasuke, chez vous ça ne peut être qu'un _asile_ psychiatrique !

Et histoire de lui faire les pieds, ils adoptèrent ce nom. Sasuke s'en sentit très con.

 _Floraison_

 **Un temps d'adaptation (04/18 à 07/18)**

Vivre ainsi ensemble poussa les jeunes à faire certaines découvertes. Tout d'abord d'un point de vue culinaire. Au _Paradis_ , Suigetsu s'avéra étonnement doué pour la cuisine. Hinata et Tenten se débrouillaient bien. Et Tayuya fut définitivement bannie de la cuisine après avoir fait brûler une casserole remplie d'eau. Deux semaines après s'être installés, les filles lancèrent quelques invitations, et un soir, Temari, Kankuro, Saï, Samui et Haku débarquèrent. Tout le monde encensa les talents culinaires de Suigetsu, qui en resta souriant toute la soirée. Seule Tayuya, encore vexée d'avoir été bannie de la cuisine, se permit de bougonner un peu.

\- Il va falloir tenir le rythme, assura Temari. Vous allez avoir des compétitions, des entraînements et des cours en même temps.

\- Et t'as déjà eu des compétitions en semaines ? S'intéressa Tenten.

\- Ça dépend des période, nuança Haku. En fin de saison les rencontres s'enchaînent pas mal. Et ça peut arriver.

\- Et y'a vraiment que des filles dans ta classe ? S'éberlua Tayuya.

Kankuro soupira en acquiesçant. Sa spécialité de sculpture avait toujours été assez pauvre en gente masculine. Mais là, il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où ses professeurs s'adressaient à la classe en disant : « Mesdemoiselles ».

 _Floraison_

Tout commença par une vaisselle pas toujours bien faîte. Des vêtements et des cours qui avaient tendance à traîner partout. Et un jour, Kin en eut assez. Elle convoqua une réunion de colocataires.

\- Bien, maintenant, ça suffit, j'en ai ma claque. Les rouquines, on étaient d'accord pour installer des schémas anatomiques dans le salon. Le reste des cours, c'est chacune dans sa chambre. Et toi blondie, si je retrouve encore un seul de tes soutifs sur le canapé, je le crame.

Ino ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

\- Et je me fiche que ce soit ton mec qui l'ait laissé là ! L'engueula la brune. On n'est pas dans une maison close, bordel ! Et les filles, faîtes votre vaisselle correctement, sinon c'est dégueulasse !

La diatribe était quelque peu exagérée, mais comme Kin faisait peur, les trois autres s'exécutèrent. Et promptement.

 _Floraison_

Fin avril, le _Tombeau_ subit une visite surprise qui leur provoqua pas mal de soucis.

\- Maman ? S'étonna Kiba en ouvrant la porte.

\- Inspection générale, lui répliqua-t-elle. On va voir si vos chambres sont bien rangées.

Kiba s'en figea d'horreur. S'il se souvenait bien, il avait une boîte de préservatifs en évidence sur sa table de nuit.

\- Tu... tu ne veux pas prendre un thé avant ? S'enquit-il prudemment.

Tsume jeta un coup d'œil à son garçon. Et estima qu'il était désormais assez âgé pour avoir le droit de cacher certaines choses dans sa chambre.

\- Très bien, ça te laissera le temps de ranger tout ce qui peux être compromettant.

Kiba bredouilla quelque chose sans queue ni tête. Et après avoir conduit sa mère au salon et lui avoir fait du thé, il fila dans sa chambre planquer deux trois trucs. Shino, Shikamaru et Sasuke, affalés sur le canapé, en train de regarder la télé, ricanaient en cœur.

\- Vous devriez aussi ranger, les menaça Tsume, Yoshino et Mikoto m'ont demandé de faire un tour dans vos chambres.

Les garçons filèrent sans demander leur reste. Seul resta Shino, très occupé à ricaner. Aucun risque que ses parents lui fassent un coup pareil.

 _Floraison_

La vie de l' _Asile_ mis un peu de temps à être rodés. Ils avaient tous de forts caractères et pas leur langue dans leur poche. Mais, en un mois, ils établirent les règles de bases d'une cohabitation réussie. Lee ne devait jamais au grand jamais boire de café, de boisson énergisante, ou tout autre excitant. Naruto devait penser à s'habiller avant de sortir de sa chambre. Fû respecter le fait que chanter à tue tête à deux heures du matin n'était pas une façon appropriée de se faire apprécier. Yuna arrêter de marmonner comme une possédée pour préparer sa campagne présidentielle... Et dans le chaos qui faisait souvent rage dans l'appartement, la présence d'Hinata était une oasis de paix et d'harmonie. Tout le monde était aux petits soins pour la Hyuga quand elle venait rendre visite à son petit ami. Mais, la brune ne faisait pas que rester avec lui. Elle s'efforçait aussi d'écouter Lee, Yuna et Fû. Et cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'en pensait Naruto. Sa copine était un ange descendu des cieux.

 _Floraison_

Le jour où Yuna se chargea de cuisiner dans leur colocation amena tout un tas de problèmes. Pas qu'elle soit mauvaise. Mais, elle ne savait cuisiner qu'à l'occidentale. Seul son père s'était chargé de son éducation culinaire. Lee, Fû et Naruto se retrouvèrent bien démunis face aux différents couverts qui leurs faisaient face.

\- Non, pas comme ça Fû, reprenait Yuna pour la énième fois. Il faut tenir son couteau entre le pouce, l'index et le majeur. Les deux autres servent juste de soutien.

Naruto finit par craquer et par planter sauvagement sa fourchette dans une de ses pomme de terre. Maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin manger des ramens quand ça lui chantait, ça l'emmerdait qu'ils partagent des repas identiques.

\- Espèce de sauvage ! S'insurgea Yuna.

Les deux commencèrent à argumenter pour et contre la nourriture occidentale sous les yeux blasés de Fû. Les forts caractères de cette coloc' entraînaient leurs lots de disputes.

\- Félicitation Yuna ! Intervint soudain Lee. Ce repas était magistralement équilibré !

Cela stoppa net la dispute. Le brun se reçut des regards éberlués.

\- Tu sais, fit remarquer Fû, ce n'est que de la volaille, des pommes de terres et des courgettes.

Yuna ne s'en vexa pas. Fû la surpassait très largement dans le domaine culinaire. Après tout, la jeune adoptée s'était souvent retrouvée seule.

\- Mais manger équilibré c'est génial ! Insista Lee.

\- Rêve toujours, répliqua Naruto. On ne te laissera plus jamais cuisiner ces immondes radis saumurés...

\- Mais c'est plein de protéines !

 _Floraison_

Suigetsu adorait Tayuya. C'était sa meilleur amie, avec Kin. Mais là, c'en était trop. Et Tenten et Hinata étaient d'accord avec lui. Alors, un soir, avant dîner, ils se réunirent en urgence dans le salon.

\- Bien, Tayuya, je sais que tu as une passion dévorante pour les sucreries, commença Suigetsu.

La rose resserra sa prise sur son paquet de bonbon. Pas question de partager !

\- Mais ce n'est plus possible que tu te goinfres ainsi à longueur de journée ! Explosa Tenten.

Tayuya se tendit, et Hinata intervint avant que la discussion ne s'envenime.

\- Suigetsu et Tenten sont soumis à un régime très strict. Et te voir manger des sucreries sous leurs yeux les tente désagréablement...

La rose grogna.

\- S'ils ont si peu de volonté, ils réussiront jamais.

Tenten laissa échapper une exclamation outrée, et Suigetsu jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son shinaï. Hinata recadra encore une fois la discussion.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une question de volonté. Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte d'à quel point c'est cruel de manger devant eux ?

Tayuya grogna encore un peu, mais accepta finalement de ne plus manger ses sucreries dans les parties communes.

 _Floraison_

Fin avril, ce fut au tour des _Bosseuses_ de recevoir une visite parentale. Inoichi Yamanaka et les parents de Sakura s'invitèrent un week-end pour voir leurs filles. Ils prirent garde à leur laisser du temps pour travailler. Et s'occupèrent même de faire un grand ménage dans l'appartement. Quand ils repartirent dimanche soir, la colocation était propre comme un sou neuf. Le linge des filles lavé et repassé (même celui de Kin et Karin) et le repas du soir juste à réchauffer.

\- Ils sont vraiment dingue vos parents, s'éberlua Kin. Je ne suis même pas sûre que ma mère sache cuisiner...

\- C'est ton père qui cuisine à la maison ? Demanda naïvement Ino.

\- Non, on a des domestiques.

Karin ricana.

\- C'est une gosse de riche, commenta-t-elle. Son père est une grosse pointure dans le milieu politique.

\- Ino aussi ! Protesta Sakura, ses parents gèrent une grande chaîne de magasins de fleur.

\- Riche oui, mais le clan Yamanaka n'a jamais cherché à étendre son influence, modéra la blonde.

\- La seule ici qui a une famille qui puisse concurrencer mes parents en terme de puissance politique, c'est bien notre petite Uzumaki, fit remarquer la brune.

 _Floraison_

Début mai, un événement bouleversa durablement le _T_ _ombeau_. En rentrant de cours, Kiba croisa Shikamaru, très occupé à discuter avec Temari. Le brun connaissait le caractère de ces deux-là. Il s'approcha furtivement afin d'entendre une discussion passablement croustillante.

\- … galère, marmonna Shikamaru.

\- Tu as choisi, tu assumes ! Le tança la blonde.

\- Comment je pouvais savoir qu'une promenade m'obligerait à marcher toute l'après-midi ? C'est la première fois que je fais un truc pareil !

\- Pauvre petit Shikamaru qui n'a jamais donné de rencard à une fille, le railla Temari.

Kiba en resta cloué sur place. Il mit un temps fou à rentrer, passa la moitié de la soirée à raconter la scène à Shino (qui n'en avait rien à faire) et finit par coincer Shikamaru après dîner.

\- Alors, on nous cache des choses ? Attaqua l'Inuzuka. Du genre, blonde, caractérielle et sacrément bien foutue ?

Sasuke releva alors la tête, intéressé, s'il y avait du dossier, il était partant !

 _Floraison_

Après le repas fort animé où Shikamaru s'était fait cuisiné par ses colocataires, le brun se mit à les éviter. Et puis, c'est pas non plus comme s'ils mangeaient souvent ensembles ! C'était plus chacun mange quand il veut chez eux. Le seul qui sache vraiment cuisiner parmi eux, c'était bien Shino. Pour le reste... Le niveau de Sasuke lui permettait de cuire des pâtes, mais il se faisait souvent des plats préparés. Shikamaru avait trop la flemme pour cuisiner quoique ce soit. Il allait donc souvent squatter chez Choji. Et Kiba commandait un soir sur deux. Et un soir sur trois, il sortait en charmante compagnie. Shikamaru avait toujours su que l'Inuzuka était un séducteur impénitent. Mais il trouvait que depuis son entrée à l'université, c'était encore pire. Mais parfois, le Nara enviait la confiance du brun. À chaque fois qu'il songeait à prendre une initiative avec Temari, il avait peur de se prendre un râteau ou de mal faire. Deux semaines auparavant, incapable de s'ôter leur baiser involontaire du festival de la tête, Shikamaru avait confronté Temari. Après une discussion houleuse, elle l'avait attrapé par le col et embrassé vigoureusement. Elle l'avait ensuite sommé de choisir entre un cinéma et une promenade. Le brun ne savait pas trop dans quoi il s'engageait. Mais c'était bizarrement excitant.

 _Floraison_

Fin mai, l'atmosphère de l' _Asile_ passa du joyeux bordel à l'organisation militaire quand Yuna commença réellement sa campagne pour la présidence. Bien qu'un peu amère d'apprendre le départ de Danzo.

\- On n'est qu'en mai ! Protesta Naruto quand elle commença à préparer son programme.

\- Et la campagne est en septembre ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle. D'ailleurs, tu veux faire parti de mon conseil ?

Et elle harcela chacun des membres de leur petit groupe. Après deux semaines de discussion acharnée, elle obtint de Shino qu'il reprenne son poste de vice-président. Fû, Lee, Kiba, Ino et Kin se laissèrent facilement convaincre de l'accompagner dans cette aventure. Sur les conseils de son frère, elle demanda à Zetsu de les rejoindre. Elle commença alors à démarcher dans les autres sections. Hinata et Kankuro se montrèrent motivés pour participer. Le brun invita même Midori à les rejoindre. Avec l'aide de Kin, elle convainquit Kimimaro, Juugo et Obito pour Suna. Il lui manquait encore une quinzaine de personnes pour compléter sa liste. Elle eut beau s'acharner sur Shikamaru, celui-ci refusa. Il s'était déjà fait avoir une fois !

\- Bien, maintenant ça suffit, craqua finalement Naruto.

La métisse lui jeta un regard surpris.

\- OK pour que tu veuilles devenir présidente du conseil. Mais là, ça commence à bien faire ! Je ne vois quasiment plus ma copine depuis que tu l'as enrôlé.

La brune se figea, et Lee et Fû se tendirent, en prévision d'une engueulade. Mais, Yuna se contint, s'excusant auprès du blond. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, elle continua la préparation de sa campagne, mais à un rythme nettement moins soutenu.

 _Floraison_

Ce jour de juin où Hiashi débarqua à Kumo pour voir sa fille, tout le _Paradis_ s'en trouva embêté. Surtout à cause de Tayuya. Des quatre, c'était la seule à n'avoir jamais rencontré le père d'Hinata. Elle ne trouva donc rien de mieux que de lui claquer la porte au nez quand il demanda à voir la Hyuga.

\- Hinata, fais gaffe ! Hurla la rose à travers l'appartement, y'a un vieux pervers qui est devant la porte pour toi !

Cela fit se lever Tenten du canapé et sortir les deux autres de leur chambres. Soupçonneuse, Hinata jeta un œil par le judas. Elle ouvrit immédiatement avec effroi à son père. Toutes les excuses de la brune n'empêchèrent pas Hiashi de jeter des regards glaciaux à la rose. Tenten essaya bien d'entraîner Tayuya dehors, mais celle-ci déclara, à haute et intelligible voix, qu'il était hors de question de laisser Hinata seule avec son père à l'apparence perverse. Il fallut tout le self contrôle du Hyuga pour ne pas répliquer de manière acerbe à la jeune fille. Après tout, avec un tel cerbère, Hinata ne risquait rien.

 _Floraison_

Quand Kin se laissa tomber à côté d'elle sur le canapé, Sakura hésita à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Après tout, elles n'étaient pas si proches que ça...

\- Comment est-ce que t'as fait pour supporter que Sasuke te repousse sans cesse ? Demanda abruptement la brune.

Prise de court, la rose ne sut que répondre.

\- Par amour, sans doute, déclara-t-elle finalement, peu sûre d'elle.

Après les événements d'Orochimaru, Sakura avait pris du recul par rapport à son affection pour Sasuke. Mais, elle avait encore du mal à savoir où elle en était. Au contraire d'Ino et Karin qui étaient clairement passées à autre chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est con, grommela Kin...

La rose ne pouvait qu'acquiescer.

\- Satané Kimimaro, grommela encore Kin.

\- Il t'a repoussée ? Interrogea Sakura.

\- Ouais, alors que c'était le garçon idéal pour que mes parents puissent l'adopter !

Sakura hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Mais, pourquoi es-ce que tu tiens tant à ce que tes parents adoptent ?

\- Ils n'ont pas d'autre enfant, et j'ai aucune envie de faire de la politique ou d'être une femme au foyer.

\- Mais, s'ils voulaient un héritier, ils auraient déjà adopté, non ? Et puis, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air du genre à te soumettre à un homme. Et tes parents doivent bien le savoir...

Cela donna pas mal à réfléchir à la brune.

 _Floraison_

La fin du mois de juin fut particulièrement intense. Avec la golden week et les vacances qui approchaient, les professeurs étaient de plus en plus exigeants. Les _Bosseuses_ méritèrent leur surnom, en travaillant d'arrache-pied pour obtenir d'excellents résultats à leur premier semestre. Ce qui impliqua un certain relâchement gastronomique. Depuis le début de leur colocation, Sakura et Ino se disputaient le titre de cuisinière en chef. Kin et Karin, incapables de cuisiner quoique ce soit les laissèrent se battre en paix. Mais, avec les examens, aucune des deux n'eut le courage de cuisiner. Leurs habitudes alimentaires commencèrent alors à ressembler à celles du tombeau (plat tout prêts, plats commandés ou nouilles en boîte). Même Karin, la plus morfale des quatre, finit par se dire que manger que des pizzas tous les soirs n'était pas vraiment une hygiène de vie idéale. Avec quelques pieds au cul, elle rassembla ses coloc' et leur annonça qu'il était temps de manger plus sainement. Et histoire que Sakura et Ino ne soient pas les seules à cuisiner, elles furent désigner volontaires pour apprendre aux deux autres. Et c'était pas gagné...

 _Floraison_

Shino était réputé pour son calme, son sérieux et son indifférence à toute chose. Alors le jour où il explosa de rage, Sasuke, Shikamaru et Kiba s'en retrouvèrent baba. Tout commença de façon innocente. De retour de promenade avec Akamaru, Kiba ne prit pas garde à ce que faisait son chien tandis qu'il ôtait ses chaussures. Le fier toutou, la queue battante vint saluer Sasuke, allongé sur le canapé d'une léchouille vigoureuse. Le cri dégoûté de l'intéressé rendit le chien très fier de lui. Il alla alors rendre visite à Shino. Dans son enthousiasme, il sauta dans la chambre du garçon, renversant trois insectariums. Une nuée d'insecte s'égaya alors dans l'appartement. Un cri fort peu viril s'échappa de la chambre de Shikamaru, pourtant exempte de toute présence féminine. Sasuke sauta sur la table en beuglant des insanités. Et Shino attrapa vigoureusement Akamaru par la nuque. Il le traîna jusqu'à son maître qu'il se mit à agonir d'injures. La logorrhée du brun dura plus de deux heures, ponctuée des protestations de Sasuke, qui voyait grimper un cafard sur la table et les cris hystériques de Shikamaru, dont la chambre était envahie de fourmis.

 _Floraison_

À la mi-juillet, l'atmosphère estivale se fit grandement sentir. Et se concentrer sur les cours se fit difficile, surtout pour l' _Asile_ , notoirement connue pour manquer de sérieux. Même l'avancée de la campagne de Yuna se fit plus mollassonne. Ce fut à cette période que la mère adoptive de Fû leur rendit visite. Le désordre ambiant qui régnait dans l'appartement ne convainquit pas la militaire. Maki obligea donc la petite troupe à briquer entièrement leur chez eux. Lee s'y plia avec enthousiasme, Fû obéit par habitude, mais Yuna et Naruto furent plus réfractaires à l'autorité. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Maki les mata en deux coups de cuillère à pot. À la fin du week-end, l'appartement était nickel, et les adolescents épuisés. Et la campagne de Yuna repartie sur les chapeau de roue. Elle avait en effet bénéficié de conseil de stratégie d'une professionnelle !

 _Floraison_

La fin du mois de juillet amena la fin du premier semestre, des examens et les vacances d'été. Cela enthousiasma tout le monde, et ils organisèrent une immense fête groupée pour tout leur groupe. De Konoha à Kumo en passant par Kiri et Iwa, ils se rassemblèrent dans l' _Asile_ qui se retrouva soudain surpeuplé. L'appartement n'était en effet pas fait pour accueillir trente-neuf personnes. Il parlèrent tous de leurs projets de vacances, qui allait à la mer, à l'étranger, rentrait chez ses parents... C'était pour la grande majorité leur premier été en adultes. Ils s'étaient déjà organisés pour se retrouver tous ensembles au domaine Uchiha (sans écouter les protestations de Sasuke) pour la dernière semaine. Mais, par petit groupes, ils discutaient pour faire des projets plus personnels. Neji, Tenten et Lee parlaient de se faire un road trip aux États-Unis. Choji, Naruto et Hinata de faire une tournée gastronomique du Japon. Sakura, Fû et Karin de partir faire du bénévolat avec médecin sans frontière. Mais, tout ça et bien plus, ce serait l'année prochaine.

 _Floraison_

 **L'expansion (08/18 à 09/19)**

Les résultats d'examen permirent au bosseuses de mériter leur surnom. Karin, Kin et Sakura obtinrent d'excellentes notes, et se classèrent dans les vingt premiers de leur promotion. Ino s'en sortit également très bien, approchant le premier tiers du classement. Dans le même cursus qu'elle, Fû s'en tira moins bien, s'approchant difficilement du troisième quart. Sasuke et Shikamaru déchirèrent tout, prenant respectivement la seconde et la première place. Shino majora son cursus, et Kiba obtint des notes assez limites. Quand à Lee, Yuna et Naruto en enseignement, ils se retrouvèrent dans la première moitié de leur promotion. Choji s'en sortit honorablement. Et les étudiants de Kumo excellèrent. Les anciens s'en sortirent également très bien. À l'exception notable de Ren, passablement déprimé depuis que Deidara était diplômé. Temari avait bon espoir de valider son année cette fois.

 _Floraison_

À l' _Asile_ , on ne chômait pas, et cela depuis début Septembre. La campagne avait débuté, et Yuna passait son temps à discourir auprès d'étudiants plus ou moins intéressés. Sa liste s'était finalement complétée de Karui, des jumeaux Nakamura et d'une quinzaine d'anonymes. Bien décidée à assister de nouveau aux conseils, elle multiplia ses efforts auprès des élèves, mais aussi des professeurs. Alors tout la colocation vivait au rythme de la campagne. Même Naruto qui ne faisait pas parti de la liste. Il aurait bien refait son coup de gueule de mai... Cependant, l'échéance était bien trop proche pour que Yuna l'écoute. Elle risquait plutôt de l'envoyer bouler avec pertes et fracas. C'est avec soulagement que le blond vit arriver le vote, et la consécration de Yuna. Il eut une petite pensée émue pour le conseil qui allait désormais devoir la supporter durant deux ans. Car nul doute que Yuna gagnerait de nouveau l'année prochaine !

 _Floraison_

Pour fêter l'élection de Yuna, sa liste organisa une fête à tout casser. Les jumeaux Nakamura s'occupèrent de tout. Ce fut la première occasion pour beaucoup d'entre eux de vivre leur première cuite, voir leur première consommation alcoolique tout cours. Ce fut un véritable massacre. Plus de la moitié n'était même pas majeur. Cependant, un grand nombre d'entre eux garda des souvenirs de la soirée. Obito resta longuement fatigué d'avoir géré tous ceux qui avaient vomi. Jirobou garda pendant deux jours un superbe bleu issu de la morsure que Lee lui infligea. Kimimaro resta parfaitement maître de lui-même. Hinata ne but pas une goutte, et écouta pendant plus d'une heure Yuna lui raconter les aventures de son pot à crayon. Kankuro passa toute la soirée à se moquer et à bizuter les plus jeunes. Midori fit une crise de panique quand Lee lui mordit sa main intacte. Zetsu se souvient d'absolument tout malgré qu'il ait à lui seul bu plus que tous les autres réunis. Les souvenirs furent plus parcellaires pour d'autres. Naruto se rappelle juste s'être prit un mur à un moment. Yuna d'avoir fait des câlins à tout le monde. Fû d'avoir accompagné Yuna dans sa distribution de câlin. Ino pense avoir passé toute la soirée à faire du rentre-dedans à Kankuro, mais elle n'est pas sûre que c'était bien lui. Elle espère juste que ce n'était pas Kiba. Celui-ci a d'ailleurs pas mal chanté et dansé sur les tables. Kin se souvient qu'elle a beaucoup rigolé. Et puis, il y a celui qui a posé le plus de problèmes mais qui ne se souvient absolument de rien : Lee. Il mordit la moitié des invités, sauta partout, cassa un certain nombre de bouteilles, pour finir par s'endormir dans une positions improbable au-dessus d'une armoire. Tout le monde se jura de ne plus jamais au grand jamais le faire boire.

 _Floraison_

Octobre commençait à peine que le _Tombeau_ regrettait déjà les vacances d'été. Les quatre garçons en avaient en effet bien profiter. Glandouille maximale pour Shikamaru, séjour à la montagne pour Shino, à la mer pour Sasuke. Et beaucoup de rencontres pour Kiba. De très jolies rencontres... Le beau temps était parti, et même l'organisation d'Halloween les laissait indifférents. Et pourtant Kami-sama sait que Yuna leur en rabâchait les oreilles... Et ce n'était pas non plus comme si les cours les motivaient plus que ça... Seul Shino semblait indifférent à la déprime ambiante.

 _Floraison_

Quand Kankuro rentra de cours le soir d'Halloween, il regretta vivement de n'avoir rien prévu chez des amis. Installées dans le salon, une bande de filles s'escrimait à se maquiller de façon effrayante. Enfin, bande, c'était un bien grand mot pour désigner Tenten, Tayuya, Karin et Temari. Les autres filles devaient être avec Yuna pour organiser Halloween, avec les autres membres de la liste...

\- Merde ! Jura soudain Kankuro.

Il jeta son sac dans sa chambre, attrapa le sac qui contenait son costume et fila plus vite que le vent. Comment avait-il donc bien pu oublier qu'il était lui aussi un membre du conseil des étudiants. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de rejoindre la salle. Avec un peu de chance, Yuna ne remarquerait pas son retard... Sinon, il était mort !

 _Floraison_

Le premier week-end de novembre, Tayuya rendit visite aux jumeaux. Sakon la salua, et leur souhaita une bonne après-midi avant de claquer la porte. Après quelques câlins très indécents, les amoureux discutèrent longuement, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

\- C'est quand même dingue de se dire qu'on est ensemble depuis déjà deux ans, marmonna rêveusement Tayuya.

\- Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse.

Ukon éternua, et Tayuya décida donc qu'il était plus que temps de se rhabiller. Sakon revint pour dîner, et ils échangèrent des nouvelles des différents membres d'Oto. Tout allait pour le mieux à Suna, Kimimaro majorant absolument toutes les matières sans problème. Iwa avec toutes ses colocs était un véritable bordel, seul l' _Asile_ n'accueillait aucun membre d'Oto. Quant à Kumo...

\- Non, tu déconnes ! S'éberlua Sakon.

\- Et non ! Ricana Tayuya, Kin me l'a confirmé lors de la soirée d'Halloween, elle et Suigetsu sortent bel et bien ensembles.

\- C'est une blague ! Elle était encore à fond sur Kimimaro en juin ! Insista Sakon.

\- Il lui a mit un râteau mémorable, intervint Ukon, ça l'a sans doute refroidie.

\- Mais pourquoi Suigetsu ? Rétorqua Sakon.

\- Parce qu'il est beau gosse, affirma Tayuya.

Ukon laissa échapper une exclamation outrée. Tayuya ricana dans son verre.

\- Non, plus sérieusement, je n'en sais absolument rien, déclara la rose. Mais, je pense qu'ils cherchent juste à avoir une première expérience avec une personne de confiance...

Tout ce qu'englobait « première expérience » flotta un instant dans la pièce.

\- Ça ne durera donc pas, soupira Ukon.

\- Pas sûr, contra Sakon, si Tayuya a raison, ils partent tout de même sur de bonnes bases.

 _Floraison_

Mi-novembre, Temari fut convoquée par son responsable de cycle pour discuter de ses résultats du premier semestre. Au final, la demi-heure passée dans le bureau s'avéra parfaitement inutile. Le responsable était satisfait de voir qu'elle obtenait de bien meilleure notes que l'année passée, et il l'encouragea à continuer dans cette voie afin d'obtenir son diplôme avec la meilleure moyenne possible. En sortant elle eut par contre la surprise de croiser Yuna. Et Danzo, tranquillement occupés à discuter... Temari savait par Gaara qui le tenait de Naruto que la métisse entretenait une correspondance avec l'ancien recteur. La brune avait même semblé triste en avril dernier quand le vieil homme avait pris sa retraite. La blonde était persuadée que c'était leurs petits affrontements verbaux du conseil qui lui manquait. Temari se secoua, elle avait un entraînement de karaté dans vingt minutes. Même si elle se demanda durant tout le trajet pourquoi ces deux-là se rencontraient à Kumo et non à Iwa ou chez le grand-père de Yuna. Ces deux-là cachaient quelque chose à leur entourage. Affaire à suivre...

 _Floraison_

Quand Ukon rentra chez eux, une chanson de son groupe préféré tournait en boucle dans l'appartement. Puisque Sakon n'était nulle part en vue, c'est qu'il devait être en train de bosser sur son – censuré – de projet d'économie donné par un – censuré – de professeur sadique. Le cadet des jumeaux s'était lancé dans des études de politique, et les matière annexes (économie, communication, langues étrangères...) n'avaient pas toutes la même place dans son cœur. Ukon lui aurait bien proposé son aide (l'économie, c'était son dada après tout). Mais Sakon était doté d'une fierté disproportionnée et il se serait senti insulté. Alors Ukon se contenta de lui sauter dessus pour le traîner dans la pièce principale pour l'aider à faire la vaisselle qui traînait. Après avoir râlé tout du long, le cadet reparti tout de même plus à même de continuer son travail. Les deux garçons se disputaient souvent sur leur différence d'âge (de douze minutes en faveur d'Ukon). Mais, peu importe qui soit l'aîné, ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre.

 _Floraison_

Fin novembre se déroula la désormais traditionnelle cérémonie de remise de prix. Depuis le mois de septembre, les élèves avaient votés pour leurs favoris. Mais aussi pour élire les maîtres de cérémonie. Sans grande surprise, Sasuke et Yuna avaient de nouveau décroché le gros lot. L'après-midi s'était avérée très distrayante, ponctuée des piques acerbes que les deux s'échangeaient. Et la soirée bien plus. Histoire de fêter la pluie de trophées qui était tombée sur le groupe. Il était bien trop fastidieux d'essayer de retenir tous ces trophées, mais Temari nota tout de même que Yuna n'en avait encore reçu aucun. Et ça semblait bien embêter Hinata. Pas le temps d'y réfléchir cependant, Temari grogna en soulevant une caisse pleine de bouteilles de bière vide. Histoire d'achever la journée en beauté, le conseil des étudiants avaient organisés une fête. Et la blonde s'était retrouvée enrôlée contre son gré pour le rangement. Les suppliques de Kankuro n'y était pas pour rien. Et en son for intérieur, Temari se promettait d'engueuler son copain comme il se doit pour avoir filé à l'anglaise. Son copain... Si elle l'avait embrassé en mai, c'était uniquement par fierté. On ne volait de baiser à Sabaku no Temari. Mais, au fil des mois et des rendez-vous, elle s'était attachée à Shikamaru. Bien plus qu'elle n'y aurait cru.

 _Floraison_

Début Décembre, les jumeaux avaient installé un calendrier de l'avent dans leur appartement. Et chaque jour, ils comptaient les jours qui les séparaient des vacances. Ils l'annonçaient à leur entourage (camarades de classe, Tayuya, Oto...). Et réfutaient toute impatience à l'idée d'être en vacances. Cela exaspéra tellement Tayuya de voir son copain faire le décompte qu'elle mangea tous les chocolats de son calendrier. En résulta une dispute homérique qui se solda par un départ précipité de la rose, un verre cassé et une porte claquée violemment. Ukon fut très en colère les deux heures qui suivirent. Douta celle qui suivit. Fut au fond du trou pendant encore trois heures avant que son jumeau ne le mette dehors à coups de pieds au cul.

\- Et ne reviens pas avant de lui avoir parlé, asséna Sakon en fermant la porte.

Quand le Nakamura arriva enfin à Kumo, ce fut Suigetsu qui lui ouvrit, visiblement soulagé de le voir. Tenten et Hinata désertèrent la chambre de Tayuya pour les laisser en paix. La rose avait les yeux rouges et le visage crispé. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils avaient réagit avec tant de hargne pour une simple boîte de chocolat. Et se voir se déchirer leur faisait peur, très peur.

 _Floraison_

Les jours qui suivirent la dispute, Ukon vint souvent squatter au _Paradis_. Bien que très gênée d'entendre le lit grincer toutes les nuits, Hinata accueillait toujours le Nakamura avec le sourire. Suigetsu était ravi d'avoir un peu de soutien masculin et Tenten assez indifférente à ce squatteur. De toute façon, le Hozuki passait un soir sur trois chez les _Bosseuses_ pour voir sa copine. Et un soir sur trois, c'était Kin qui venait chez eux. Naruto aussi était un habitant régulier des lieux. Bien qu'il soit le seul à ne pas tester les ressorts du lits de sa bien-aimée. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais parlé de pousser leur relation d'un point de vue intime. Hinata ne se sentait clairement pas prête, et Naruto parfaitement mal-à-l'aise dès qu'on abordait le sujet. Il rougissait comme une pivoine quand Tenten, Suigetsu et Tayuya discutaient ouvertement de sexe. Les trois les avaient d'ailleurs surnommé le couple des tomates cerises. Tomates pour la rougeur, et cerises parce qu'ils étaient mignons.

 _Floraison_

Peu avant les vacances d'hiver, Temari invita les filles à une soirée filles. Et contrairement à ce que sous-entendait Kankuro, elles n'allaient pas passer la soirée à se faire les ongles et à boire du thé. Le brun partait lui-même pour une soirée mecs. Et il n'avait pas nié quand Temari avait insinué qu'ils boiraient des bières comme des machos en parlant des filles comme des jambons. Mais bref, ce que faisaient les mecs de leur soirée n'était pas la priorité de la blonde. Elle était installée dans son salon avec Fû, Ino, Yuna, Sakura, Kin, Karin, Hinata, Tenten, Tayuya, Samui, Midori et Karui. Il ne manquait que Konan, Ayame et Yumi, diplômées en avril dernier, pour que toute la bande du premier festival soit réunie. Autant les deux dernières avaient été des rencontrées de l'université, autant Konan avait toujours été son éternelle complice de Konoha.

\- Non... Rigola Ino, j'y crois pas...

\- Et pourtant, contrairement à la rumeur populaire, Shikamaru sait faire autre chose dans un lit que dormir, confirma Temari.

Tayuya, Samui et Ino, parfaitement à l'aise avec leur sexualité rapportèrent elles aussi quelques anecdotes croustillantes. Kin, Midori et Karin, nettement moins à l'aise restèrent assez discrètes. Toutes les autres étaient parfaitement sans expérience. Et cela faisait visiblement rager Tenten et Karui, qui écoutaient avec envie. Fû écoutait attentivement pas le moins du monde gênée. Pour Yuna, Sakura et Hinata, c'était clairement un sujet assez gênant. Même si elles écoutaient de toutes leurs oreilles.

\- Puisque Tayuya, Temari, Hinata et moi sommes en couple, il est de notre devoir d'aider les autres à trouver l'âme-sœur ! Assura Kin.

À ce stade de la soirée, tout le monde avait suffisamment bu pour pouffer sans gêne à cette affirmation. Autant Karui, Tenten et Midori se retrouvèrent motivées pour se trouver un copain, les autres étaient nettement plus mitigée. Même si Sakura prophétisa que ni elle ni Karin n'auraient le temps d'avoir un copain avant la fin de leurs études.

 _Floraison_

Les vacances étaient passées bien trop vite au goût de Tayuya. Même si la fête du nouvel an à tout casser qu'ils avaient fait avec Oto avait été chouette. Suigetsu, Karin et Sasuke, invités au nouvel an des Uchiha avaient manifestement regretté d'avoir manqué ça. Sasuke se jura alors d'imposer ses amis au nouvel an. Comme son frère l'avait fait avec l'akatsuki.

\- Et quand Kin a essayé de concurrencer Juugo sur la vodka, rigolait Ukon, allongé sur le lit avec Tayuya.

La rose acquiesça, vaguement distraite. Elle était bien là... Quel dommage que la rentrée soit associée avec la dernière ligne droite avant les examens. Vaguement, elle songea aux cours qu'elle devait réviser. Mais, finalement, elle rejeta loin la petite voix qui la tançait de bosser. Cette petite voix avait d'ailleurs pas mal de ressemblance avec Hinata. La Hyuga était vraiment trop sérieuse parfois.

 _Floraison_

Chez les aînés Sabaku no par contre, on ne rigolait pas à l'approche des examens. Kankuro et Temari s'étaient établis un planning draconien de révisions, entrecoupé des diverses compétitions de la blonde. Celle-ci avait déjà été repérée par l'entraîneur du Japon. Dès le mois d'avril, elle entrerait au centre national de karaté du Japon. La voie royale pour aller jusqu'aux jeux olympiques. Le brun continuait par contre de prospecter auprès des divers ateliers de sculpture. Alors quand Yuna débarqua un beau jour pour le tancer d'avoir loupé une réunion, elle fut bien accueillie. La métisse n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Kankuro lui claquait la porte au nez. Et après avoir fait un ramdam pour qu'on lui ouvre, c'est Temari qui la jeta sur son épaule pour la mettre dehors. Yuna en partie extrêmement vexée, et revint accompagnée de Jirobou, Kimimaro et Ino. Après une discussion houleuse, les garçons exhibèrent leurs muscles de futurs soldats, Yuna tança Kankuro, et Ino montra toute sa diplomatie. La métisse accepta finalement de prendre en compte les impératifs scolaires des membres de sa liste et établi une obligation de présence en fonction des moyennes de chacun.

 _Floraison_

Le jour de la saint-valentin fut très joyeux chez les _Bosseuses._ Kin passa deux heures à s'apprêter, aidée de Karin avant de rejoindre Suigetsu. Et en début d'après-midi, un invité surprise vint inviter Ino. Ni Sakura ni Karin, bien décidée à honnir cette journée aux intentions commerciales n'aperçurent le mystérieux cavalier de la blonde. Jusqu'à ce qu'en fin d'après-midi...

\- Allez, entre, insista Ino, Kin est avec Suigetsu, et Sakura et Karin sont sorties au cinéma.

En fait non, elles avaient eu la flemme. Les concernées se tassèrent sur le canapé et planquèrent vite fait tout indice de leur présence.

\- Thé ? Café ? Interrogea la blonde.

\- Café s'il-te-plaît.

Le temps que mis la blonde à préparer la boisson éclaira les deux planquées sur la magnifique après-midi qu'elle venait de passer en compagnie de Kankuro.

\- Au fait, Yuna n'est pas revenue t'embêter ? S'enquit Ino.

\- Non, la réunion au sommet d'il y a deux semaines a calmé la situation.

\- J'adore Yuna, mais, elle parfois bien trop passionnée et vindicative.

\- Ouais, mais heureusement que tu étais là ! Sinon le capital muscle qu'elle avait emmené avec elle n'aurait pas fait que de la déco.

Ino éclata de rire.

\- Je crois qu'elle a un faible pour les hommes aux biceps bien garnis, partagea malicieusement la blonde.

\- Merci encore d'avoir calmé la situation, recentra Kankuro.

\- C'est tout naturel, fit modestement Ino.

\- T'es une fille géniale, et...

Kankuro hésita, les deux planquées retinrent leur souffle.

\- … ça te dirais de faire un bout de chemin avec moi ?

Sakura faillit lâcher un couinement d'excitation.

\- J'en serais ravie, répondit Ino.

Un bruit mouillé indiqua qu'un baiser se partageait entre les deux. Et Karin avait une crampe au mollet. En essayant de déplier discrètement sa jambe, elle cogna contre la table basse. Un petit bruit sec qui suffit pour qu'elles soient repérées. Oups...

 _Floraison_

Fin février, l'agitation entourant Kankuro et Ino finit par s'essouffler, le festival occupait désormais toutes les lèvres. Et surtout son cache-cache géant de clôture qui promettait d'être juste démentiel. Mais, la fin de l'année annonçait aussi examens de fin d'année, et vacances... Enfin, pas pour les dernières années. Avec horreur, Kankuro réalisa alors pleinement qu'il entrait dans la vie active. Avec Temari, ils firent le deuil de leurs vacances. Gaara les trouva passablement idiot, mais il garda son opinion pour lui. Sa première année à Suna lui avait beaucoup appris en self-control. Et même s'il n'avait jamais eu de problème à garder ses opinions pour lui, il en faisait désormais une profession de foi.

 _Floraison_

La fin de l'année et du festival se clôtura par un squat généralisé de l' _Asile_. On fêta la fin d'année, les vacances et les diplômes.

\- Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, assura Yuna, brandissant haut son verre de jus de fruit.

Kankuro, Midori, Obito Kimimaro et Jirobou levèrent leurs verres en retour.

\- Et nous alors ? Protesta Temari.

Haku, Yahiko et Ren l'approuvèrent bruyamment.

\- L'hommage c'est pour les membres du conseil des étudiants, leur répliqua la métisse.

S'en suivit une course poursuite entre frère et sœur qui s'acheva par une Yuna hurlante traînée dehors par son frère et Yahiko. Un grand bruit d'éclaboussures accompagna son entrée dans la fontaine commodément placée non loin de l'appartement. Oto, installé à la fenêtre, la siffla quand elle revint en hurlant des imprécations. Kakuzu, Obito et Zetsu tempérèrent ensuite les ardeurs vengeresses de la présidente en l'amadouant avec de la pizza.

 _Floraison_

Shikamaru s'étira avec délectation dans son lit. Même la rentrée scolaire imminente ne pouvait lui gâcher la journée. En plus, sa mère ne pouvait même pas lui reprocher d'avoir rien fait. Il avait majoré sa première année... Bon c'était bien évidemment parce que Temari avait été sur son dos. Elle avait utiliser tout un tas de techniques interdites pour le faire travailler. Et elle aurait sans doute utilisé le chantage sexuel si Shikamaru n'avait pas été capable d'être de marbre face à Temari se frottant à lui sensuellement. Pas que leurs moment charnels soient sans intérêt, mais Shikamaru était parfaitement capable de s'en passer... Le brun soupira, il jeta un coup d'œil à la photographie le représentant avec Temari dans le parc Nara. La blonde était actuellement en Chine pour un championnat... Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui manquer.

 _Floraison_

Installée dans la salle du conseil, Hinata relatait ses vacances culinaires en compagnie de Naruto à Yuna. Les deux filles attendaient les autres membres pour la première réunion de l'année. La Hyuga allait enchaîner sur le récit du road trip américain de Lee, Neji et Tenten quand elles furent interrompues.

\- Bonjour !

\- Yagura ! S'enthousiasma Yuna.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds pour prendre le nouvel arrivant dans ses bras.

\- Du calme présidente, se moqua-t-il, les rumeurs vont courir.

\- Je m'en fiche, asséna Yuna, je suis super contente que tu ais accepté de rejoindre le conseil. J'ai eu plein de départs en mars. Et puis, je suis contente de travailler avec l'ancien président du conseil des étudiants de Konoha.

C'était désormais Hanabi qui reprenait le flambeau. Le blond cendré s'assit avec les filles.

\- Je ne crois pas savoir ton cursus, s'enquit gentiment Hinata.

\- Je fais une classe préparatoire pour intégrer l'école d'ingénieur de physique des magnolias.

\- Balèze, siffla Yuna.

\- Dixit la fille qui compte diriger l'académie une fois son diplôme en poche, se moqua la Hyuga.

\- Pas dès mon diplôme en poche ! Protesta Yuna. J'attendrai un ou deux... jours !

Le trio éclata de rire.

 _Floraison_

Le mois de mai commençait tout juste quand l' _Asile_ organisa une petite fête. Enfin, petite, c'était un bien grand mot pour désigner l'amas d'étudiants qui envahis l'appartement. Pour une fois, Zetsu et Kakuzu se joignirent à la bande. Suite à la fin des études des autres membres de l'Akatsuki, ils se sentaient un peu seuls. Ils avaient encore des nouvelles d'eux, mais, les militaires étaient pour la plupart tenus au secret, Deidara, Ren et Yahiko overbookés. Si Kakuzu achèveraient son cursus en mars prochain, il restait encore quatre ans à Zetsu, voir plus, la neurochirurgie était un domaine particulièrement pointu. Mais basta les idées noires, les deux membres de l'Akatsuki profitaient de la fête tout en veillant discrètement sur Yuna. Ren, passablement inquiet de laisser sa sœur sans surveillance, avait chargé ces deux là de veiller sur elle. Même si la façon dont Yuna dansait avec Fû indiquait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de protection. Encore que... elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle faisait aux garçons.

 _Floraison_

Cette petite sauterie s'acheva alors que commençait la golden week. Sakura, Karin, Fû et Gaara en profitèrent pour mettre au point les derniers détails de leur partenariat. Pendant les vacances de mars, ils avaient tout les quatre participé à l'action de médecins sans frontière. Si les deux roses avaient réellement apporté une expertise médicale, l'action de Gaara et Fû avec les populations et les bénévoles n'avait pas été vaine. Enthousiasmés par l'expérience, ils avaient décidé de lancer une filière de bénévoles. Tout le monde pourrait partir, mais les cursus médicaux seraient bien évidemment les plus visés.

\- Les équipes là-bas doivent manger, nota Fû, ajoutons les étudiants en restauration aux candidats idéaux.

\- Et on peut aussi prospecter dans tout Suna, enchaîna Gaara, nous sommes formés à la survie, aux soins d'urgence et on peut cuisiner absolument n'importe quoi.

\- Adopté, jugea Sakura.

\- Par contre, il faudrait vraiment que tout le monde passe un examen médical avant que tout départ soit autorisé, proposa Karin.

\- Parfait, plus qu'à proposer ça à Yuna, s'enthousiasma Fû.

\- Il faut surtout qu'elle transmette au conseil, tempéra Karin.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne le ferait pas, s'étonna Sakura.

\- Elle voudra par contre que le président de l'association soit au conseil, intervint Gaara.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Fû. Elle était taillée pour ça, et surtout déjà membre du conseil.

 _Floraison_

Passé les jours fériés, Shikamaru revit Temari. Pour fêter leurs un an, le brun avait organisé une petite soirée aux chandelles. Il avait très fermement intimé à ses colocataires de se faire discrets, et demandé à Choji de leur cuisiner un bon petit plat. Et puis, très précisément trois minutes avant l'arrivée de la blonde, il se demanda si ce n'était pas un peu trop, si elle n'allait pas se moquer, si c'était vraiment une bonne idée... Le Nara commençait à s'enfoncer dans une spirale de doute quand Shino lui tapota l'épaule. Shikamaru lui jeta un regard intrigué. L'Aburame se contenta de lui tapoter encore un peu l'épaule avant de filer dans sa chambre. La sonnette retenti avant que Shikamaru n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 _Floraison_

La fin du mois de mai amena les beaux jours sur l'académie. Les jumeaux Nakamura accueillirent le soleil en se terrant dans leurs chambres comme des vampires. Pour une raison inconnue de leur entourage, ils se mirent à psychoter sur les partiels prévus fin juillet. La première à s'inquiéter fut Yuna, passablement intriguée de voir deux membres de son conseil ainsi. Elle ne passa même pas la porte de leur appartement. Bien plus mûre que quelques mois plus tôt, elle ne compta pas sur un capital muscle pour passer la porte en force. Elle envoya Tayuya en mission de reconnaissance. Si la rose réussi à entrer, ce fut pour pénétrer dans un salon submergé de recherches bibliographiques. À l'aide de quelques friandises pour appâter les deux frères, elle obtint la raison pour laquelle ils s'enfermaient chez eux. Et si cela donna la migraine à Yuna, Kin en ricana beaucoup. Parce que, vouloir faire un projet de groupe à eux seuls, y'avait bien que les Nakamura pour y songer.

 _Floraison_

Et si les jumeaux finirent par être raisonnés et renouer avec leurs groupes de travail, le _Tombeau_ tomba lui aussi dans une atmosphère studieuse. Enfin, disons que Kiba, Sasuke et Shikamaru s'y mirent enfin. L'Inuzuka, après une légère altercation avec sa sœur, freina sur les rencontres galantes et passa un peu plus de temps derrière son bureau. Sasuke aborda avec pas mal de flegme les révisions jusqu'à ce que son frère lui fasse remarquer qu'avec tant de suffisance il allait se ramasser. Et Shikamaru songeait à Temari chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à renoncer. La jeune blonde enchaînait les victoires en compétition, mais passait tout de même le voir dans la mesure du possible. Cette dure à cuire avait même rougit lors de leur soirée romantique d'il y a un mois.

 _Floraison_

Au _Paradis_ , Tenten déprimait. Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la soirée filles du mois de décembre. Et elle n'avait pas été foutu d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un rendez-vous avec un garçon. À chaque fois qu'elle en approchait un, elle se laissait emporter, parlait de ce qui l'intéressait, soit de sport, et ils finissaient en tant qu'excellents amis. Elle était une vraie reine de la friendzone. Et même la fête qui battait son plein au sein du dojo ne lui remontait pas le moral. Plus qu'à noyer sa déception dans l'alcool. Ce ne fut pas une glorieuse réussite. Tenten passa la soirée à sangloter sur l'épaule d'un inconnu encore plus gris qu'elle. Une fois saouls au-delà de toute descriptions, ils décidèrent de prôner le célibatérisme... Tenten était tombé sur un autre membre de la friendzone. Mais elle ne songea à rire de sa soirée qu'après une bonne aspirine.

 _Floraison_

Fin juin, l' _Asile_ dû faire face à un drôle de squat. Kokoro et Shin Uzumaki, âgés de cinq ans avaient frappés à leur porte sur les coups de dix-sept heure un jeudi soir. Les deux enfants, absolument ravis de revoir leur aîné, esquivèrent brillamment le pourquoi du comment ils avaient donc bien pu arriver ici. Pendant que Lee et Naruto occupaient les deux petits, Yuna joignit Minato par téléphone. Au vu de la joie hystérique de l'Hokage, cela faisait un moment qu'ils recherchaient les jumeaux. Ce fut Fû, paix à son âme, qui ouvrit la porte à Kushina. Enfin, plutôt à Kyubi.

\- Shin et Kokoro Uzumaki.

La voix, coupante comme un rasoir, figea instantanément Naruto, Lee, Fû, Yuna et les jumeaux. Si Fû, littéralement statufiée à côté de la porte d'entrée ouverte, déconnecta de la suite des événements, les autres obtinrent des places au premier rang de très mauvais goût. Si Lee, grâce à ses capacités sportives, parvint à effectuer un repli stratégique jusqu'à sa chambre, Naruto et Yuna restèrent désespérément dans le radar de Kyubi. Il fallut l'intervention de Minato pour que Kushina se calme enfin. Aucun des colocataires ne reparla de cette affaire. Surtout Naruto et Yuna qui passèrent la soirée à sangloter sur le canapé.

 _Floraison_

Le mois de juillet fut entièrement consacré aux révisions d'examens, et aux examens en eux même. Et les _Bosseuses_ méritèrent encore une fois leur nom. Même que Suigetsu s'incrusta chez elles afin de réviser dans les meilleures conditions. Ino comptait les jours avant les vacances. Kankuro avait trouvé du travail dans une ville assez éloignée de l'académie. Ils ne s'étaient que peu revus depuis la fin de l'année. Et franchement, la blonde trouvait que les relations à distances, ça craignait un max. Alors elle se plongea à corps perdu dans son travail, histoire d'oublier sa frustration. Et puis, une annonce amena une joie certaine au groupe. Anko avait donné naissance à son fils. Chacun se cotisa pour offrir une énorme peluche chien au bébé. D'après Naruto qui se chargea de l'offrir, Anko l'avait engueulé. Mais c'était son mode par défaut après tout. Et puis, le Uzumaki jurerait avoir vu les joues de la professeur rougir de l'attention de ses anciens élèves.

 _Floraison_

L'arrivée des partiels calma l'agitation ambiante de l' _Asile_. Naruto et Yuna qui visaient de hauts postes au sein de l'académie étaient fermement décidés à obtenir les meilleures notes possibles. Lee et Fû, avec moins d'ambition, abordèrent tout de même la fin du premier semestre avec calme et sérieux. Et sans doute plus que leurs deux colocataires. Trois jours avant le début des examens, Naruto craqua nerveusement et fugua de l'appartement. Après quelques heures d'inquiétudes (sauf pour Yuna, plongée dans ses cours), Hinata les appela. Naruto avait visiblement fait à pied le chemin jusque chez sa copine. Lee soupira et commença à fomenter un plan machiavélique avec Fû. Si leurs deux amis ne se détendaient pas, ils ne réussiraient jamais leurs examens. Leur psychose était d'ailleurs particulièrement stupide puisqu'ils n'avaient aucune raison d'échouer. Naruto, qui n'avait jamais été une tête à Konoha, s'était montré bien plus sérieux depuis qu'il sortait avec Hinata. Et Yuna n'avait jamais eu le moindre problème. Et les deux idiots ne trouvèrent rien de mieux que d'installer un trampoline dans le salon. L'idée, stupide en soi, marcha pourtant à la perfection. Yuna passa deux heures à sauter comme une folle en répondant aux questions que Naruto lui posait. Les deux finirent hilares sur le canapé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre ambiguïté dans leur relation.

 _Floraison_

Avec l'arrivée des vacances d'Août, les _Bosseuses_ dirent au revoir aux soirées boulot sans le moindre regret. Et elles étaient loin d'être les seules. Mais elles n'allaient pas vraiment se reposer non plus. Sakura, Karin, Fû et Gaara repartaient avec Médecin sans Frontière avec plusieurs de leurs camarades. Depuis mai, Yuna n'avait pas chômé, et apporté leur idée au conseil des magnolias. Celui-ci, avec quelques précautions supplémentaires, particulièrement concernant l'âge des participants, avait apporté son soutien. Les quatre étudiants avaient été un peu déçus d'apprendre que les étudiants mineurs (la majorité des cursus en trois ans) ne pourraient participer. Mais, ils étaient tout de même accompagnés d'une dizaine de volontaires, originaires des trois sections universitaires.

 _Floraison_

Yuna grogna quand ses courbatures se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir.

\- Je t'avais bien dit de t'étirer, la gronda gentiment Hinata.

\- Mais je me suis étirée ! Protesta la métisse.

\- Pas assez alors, trancha Neji.

\- On peut aller à l'étang aujourd'hui ? Intervint Hanabi.

La Sasaki avait invité les Hyuga à passer deux semaines en août chez ses grands-parents en France. Hiashi avait dans un premier temps refusé, jusqu'à ce que Haruna lui propose de les accompagner. Les jeunes Hyuga avaient un peu râlé d'être sous la surveillance d'un adulte. Mais comme Michel et Haruna seraient aussi présents, ils avaient restreint leurs commentaires. Un jour sur deux ils visitaient la vallée de la Loire. Le reste du temps était consacré aux chevaux. Remarquée par une écurie en dernière année de lycée, Hinata avait désormais le meilleur niveau d'eux tous. Même si les quelques entretiens qu'elle avait passé n'avait débouché sur rien, elle ne se décourageait pas. Et puis, elle préférait terminer ses études avant de s'engager professionnellement.

 _Floraison_

Les jumeaux Nakamura revinrent ravis de leurs vacances d'été. Ils s'étaient fait un tour des plages avec Tayuya, Kin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Sasuke et Kidomaru. Karin, en bénévolat dans un pays africain au nom imprononçable les avait tout de même rejoint quelques jours sur la fin. Sakon, Juugo, Sasuke et Kidomaru avaient beaucoup glosé sur les deux couples. Jusqu'à ce que Tayuya et Kin les envoient se faire foutre ailleurs à coups de pieds au cul. Malgré le doux soleil de septembre, l'atmosphère estivale s'était bel et bien éteinte. Chacun rangea soigneusement ses souvenirs d'été et s'arma pour reprendre ses études.

 _Floraison_

Hinata embrassa fougueusement Naruto. Yuna avait de nouveau gagné les élections estudiantines. Même si cela ne surprenait pas tant la Hyuga, elle en était ravie. Assis sur le canapé, Tayuya, Suigetsu et Tenten la huèrent.

\- Trouvez-vous une chambre ! Se moqua Suigetsu.

Les deux amoureux échangèrent un sourire complice. Leur nouveau voyage culinaire avait apporté beaucoup à leur entente. Cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'ils étaient ensembles. Et après discussion, ils ne se sentaient pas encore près à donner un tournant plus intime à leur relation. Mais peu leur importait, que ce soit dans deux mois, dans un an, dans cinq ou dans dix, ils s'aimaient. Et rien ne changerait cela.

 _Floraison_

 **La consécration (10/19 à 03/21)**

Le mois d'Octobre passa à toute vitesse au _Tombeau_. Cela faisait plus d'un an et demi que les quatre garçons vivaient ensembles. Et pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'ils accueillaient le before d'une soirée. Et pas n'importe quelle soirée, Halloween, organisé pour la deuxième année consécutive par Yuna. L'appartement peuplé de jeunes adultes affublés de costumes monstrueux vibrait au rythme des conversations. Mais, une bonne partie du groupe était occupé à aider Yuna pour les derniers préparatifs. Se remarquaient cependant Naruto et Choji,fermement campé dans la cuisine, à avaler tout ce qui passait à leur portée. Karin, Tayuya, Sakura et Suigetsu avaient pris d'assaut le canapé, emportant avec eux un saladier plein de chips et quelques bouteilles. La descentes des filles avait d'ailleurs plus d'une fois surpris Sasuke. Il avait commencé à établir un parallèle mathématique entre la couleur de cheveux et la résistance à l'ébriété quand Kidomaru lui tomba dessus pour lui demander de changer de musique. Dans un coin de la pièce, Kakuzu et Neji débattaient sous l'œil curieux de Saï. Dans un autre, Gaara faussait discrètement compagnie à sa sœur, très occupée à embrasser férocement Shikamaru. Enfin, à côté de Naruto et Choji, Samui et Tenten concoctaient des cocktails pas forcément très bons. Sasuke soupira, Yuna allait encore leur hurler dessus pour arriver déjà bourrés.

 _Floraison_

Mais novembre arriva bien vite, bouclant les votes pour la cérémonie des magnolias. Sans grande surprise, Karin obtint un trophée pour son acharnement au travail. Elle avait en effet majoré sa promotion au premier semestre. Comme chaque année, les trophées plurent sur le groupe de Naruto. Sauf, et bien évidemment, sur Yuna. Cette fois, Hinata ne fut pas la seule à marmonner à ce sujet. Tenten, par amitié, lança un plan machiavélique. L'année prochaine, Yuna ne serait pas sur scène que pour faire la mariole avec Sasuke. Sakura, Karin, Kin et Ino les suivirent bien vite. On écarta cependant Fû, Naruto et Lee du plan. Ils risquaient de vendre la mèche à Yuna. Les _Bosseuses_ & compagnie avaient du boulot devant elles.

 _Floraison_

Fin décembre, les partiels anticipés mirent à genoux le _Tombeau_. Les garçons s'étaient un peu laisser aller. Pas de parents, de frère, de sœur ou de petite-amie sur le dos. Même Shino, absorbé par ses insectariums travailla moins que d'habitude. Mais, en-dehors de Kiba qui galérait un peu, ils étaient sûrs d'obtenir un classement décent. Dans un registre plus léger, Tenten énerva tout le monde en commençant à sortir avec... les autres ne savaient trop qui. Ils savaient juste qu'elle l'avait rencontré à une soirée fin mai. Mais en tout cas, la brune en fanfaronnait pas mal. Si Hinata était plutôt heureuse de la voir rayonner, les gossip de service, à savoir Suigetsu, Karin et Ino se lamentèrent. Ils refusaient de croire que Tenten puisse sortir avec un autre que Neji. Et histoire de prouver leur théorie, ils fomentèrent un plan machiavélique afin de faire surgir la jalousie du Hyuga. Hinata leva les yeux au ciel et les laissa dans leurs plans. Comme si Neji avouerait à qui que ce soit qu'il était jaloux...

 _Floraison_

En Janvier, l' _Asile_ profita des restes des fêtes de toutes les origines. Lee ramena de la dinde. En souvenir de son défunt mari américain, sa mère en faisait à chaque Noël. Yuna apporta du foie gras français, fabriqué par sa grand-mère. Fû et Naruto se contentèrent de spécialités japonaises et chinoises. Mais, cet étrange mélange multiculturel amena beaucoup de mélanges de saveurs plus savoureux qu'il n'y paraissait.

\- Alors, frétilla Lee, voici la dinde fourrée au marron, sa sauce au foie gras et ses navets à la sauce soja !

Les trois autres se regardèrent, un peu inquiets. Courageusement, Fû prit la première bouchée.

\- Mais, c'est super bon ! S'enjoua-t-elle.

Yuna décomposa le numéro du centre anti-poison et piocha à son tour dans le plat. Son avis corrobora celui de Fû, et Naruto accepta finalement d'enfourner un peu de dinde. Ils furent tous les quatre très malade le soir même. Sakura et Karin, appelée en urgence leur diagnostiquèrent une crise de foie carabinée. En même temps, à manger des cochonneries hyper-caloriques, il fallait s'y attendre.

 _Floraison_

Un peu avant la saint-valentin, les Bosseuses reçurent la visite des parents de Kin. Reita et Wakaba Tsuchi avaient ce petit quelque chose d'impressionnant qui mis assez mal à l'aise les filles. Ino et Sakura, habituées à une ambiance familiale chaleureuse, furent choquées par l'apparente froideur qui persistait entre Kin et ses parents. Karin resta égale à elle-même, sa situation familiale ayant été bien plus compliqué que ne le serait jamais celle de la brune. Cependant, l'arrivée de Suigetsu apaisa le malaise. Face au petit copain de leur fille, les Tsuchi révélèrent un comportement bien plus humain. Entre l'intimidation physique de Reita et les menaces voilées de Wakaba, le pauvre Suigetsu passa une bien mauvaise après-midi. Mais, Ino et Sakura étaient rassurée. Si la famille de Kin était réservée, elle restait tout de même unie. Et elles comprenaient d'où Kin tirait son caractère. En son for intérieur, Ino se demandait si elle pourrait jamais présenter Kankuro à ses parents. Elle voyait si peu son petit ami...

 _Floraison_

En mars, s'écoula le troisième festival des magnolias. Le succès fut encore une fois au rendez-vous, et la partie de chat perché géante rencontra beaucoup d'adeptes. Installée au conseil des magnolias, Yuna rendait compte des recettes et des visites reçues par les sections universitaires. Cela faisait bientôt trois ans qu'elle participait à ces réunions, et elle s'y sentait de plus en plus à l'aise. Malheureusement, elle ne pourrait repartir en campagne en septembre. En avril, elle commençait sa dernière année de cours. Suivrait une année de stage. C'est pourquoi elle formait Yagura depuis son entrée à l'université. Si elle ne pouvait être présidente, elle comptait cependant bien faire parti du conseil des étudiants. Mais trêve de réflexion, elle était attendue pour fêter la fin du festival. Et quand l' _Asile_ organisait une fête, c'était toujours un succès.

 _Floraison_

La rentrée d'avril amena pas mal de soupirs chez Shikamaru. Le brun venait de se rendre compte que pas mal de ses amis termineraient leurs études avant lui. C'était déjà la dernière année de ceux de Suna et de Kumo. De même à Iwa pour Naruto, Lee et Yuna.

\- Tu sais, ils ont un an de stage après, fit remarquer Kiba.

\- Mais ils ne seront plus sur les bancs de l'école, grogna Shikamaru.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et intervint dans la discussion.

\- Tu préfère entrer dans la vie active ou rester à dormir en amphi ?

Cela eut le mérite de faire taire le Nara. Au grand soulagement de ses colocataires. Parce qu'au bout de deux ans de colocation, les autres commençaient à en avoir marre de l'entendre râler continuellement.

 _Floraison_

En mars, un certain nombre de camarades étaient entrés dans la vie active. Tout d'abord Kakuzu, qui rejoignit sa mère dans l'entreprise familiale. Il y eut aussi Samui. La jeune femme, après avoir brillé dans son cursus de design textile avait trouvé un travail chez Uniqlo. Enfin, à Suna, Juugo acheva brillamment son cursus et intégra l'armée de terre avec un grade de sous-officier. Pour ceux ayant déjà achevé leur cursus, c'était aussi le temps des bilans. Temari et Haku enchaînaient avec succès les tournois, en karaté pour la première, en kendo pour le second. Midori avait trouvé du travail dans un cabinet de photographie. Elle couvrait tout un tas de manifestations avec son appareil photo. Kankuro poursuivait son travail dans l'atelier de sculpteur qui l'avait embauché après son diplôme. Ren et Deidara, après deux années compliquées se retrouvaient enfin. L'artiste commençait à se faire connaître, et l'avocat enchaînait les procès en tant que commis d'office. Yahiko rencontra Hana Izuka au cours d'une intervention musclée de la brigade canine en bas de chez lui. Il n'en garda pas un charmant souvenir, la brune le confondant avec sa cible. Pour le reste, son travail dans un cabinet de campagne électorale le comblait. Utakata était diplômé et marié depuis quelques temps. Et d'après Yuna qui le voyait encore régulièrement, particulièrement épanoui. Ayame et Yumi, toujours inséparables, après quelques temps dans une boutique de la vallée de la fin, cherchaient à ouvrir leur propre affaire. Elles prospectaient actuellement sur Uzushio, en pleine expansion depuis bientôt deux ans. Les travaux devaient durer encore un an. À terme, la base militaire et la ville adjacente quadrupleraient de taille. Du côté des diplômés de Suna justement, Kimimaro venait d'intégrer l'armée de l'air, en tant que parachutiste. Il avait intégré l'unité de Hidan, notoirement connu pour être complètement dingue. Konan de son côté était désormais copilote. Dans l'armée de terre, Sasori avait intégré une équipe de déminage. Quant à Nagato, son niveau de tir le faisait remarquer. Le Uzumaki prévoyait d'ailleurs de demander prochainement sa copine en mariage. Jirobou, qui n'avait guère brillé au cours de ses études, redoublait d'efforts pour mériter son grade. Kisame, comme un poisson dans l'eau, suivait des entraînements en mer. Enfin, Obito rejoignit Itachi au PSB. Il y rencontra une analyste du nom de Shiho, particulièrement douée en cryptologie.

 _Floraison_

Cette rentrée amena à l'université les plus jeunes membres du groupe. Matsuri rejoignit Kumo en intégrant un cursus en photographie. Les cinq autres intégrèrent Iwa. Si Hanabi, intégrant un cursus économique refusa de faire une colocation, les quatre autres suivirent l'exemple de leurs aînés. Ainsi, Atsui, Konohamaru, Udon et Moegi s'installèrent ensembles. Le jeune frère de Samui commença des études en classe préparatoire de chimie. Le mini-Naruto suivit les pas de l'original et entama des études d'enseignement. Moegi provoqua la surprise en suivant le cursus jumelé d'Iwa et Suna pour devenir pompier. Quant à Udon, il commença des études de sciences sociales. Yuna, encore présidente pendant quelques temps, ajouta Hanabi et Konohamaru à son équipe, elle comptait sur eux pour aider Yagura quand elle ne serait plus là.

 _Floraison_

Au mois de mai Ino eu la joie de revoir Kankuro. Après des mois loin l'un de l'autre, les amoureux profitèrent l'un de l'autre.

\- Vous me dégoûtez, souffla Karin le soir-même.

Ino releva la tête et haussa un sourcil. Kankuro grogna. Il aimait bien quand Ino lui donnait la becquée.

\- Toi, tu es une célibataire aigrie, l'accusa Ino du bout de ses baguettes.

\- Je suis célibataire par choix, répliqua la Uzumaki, je n'ai clairement pas le temps avec mes études.

\- Et Kin, comment fait-elle à ton avis ?

La brune releva la tête, pas sûre de vouloir être impliquée dans la discussion.

\- De toute façon, trancha Karin, la seule qui puisse être vraiment aigrie ici c'est Sakura.

La Haruno commença à s'étouffer avec son riz. Après avoir crachouillé sur la table, elle se redressa, tremblante de colère.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Grogna Sakura.

\- T'es la seule ici à n'avoir jamais eu de copain, asséna Karin.

Ino grimaça, Kankuro se tassa sur sa chaise et Kin jeta un regard sévère à Karin. Sakura carra la mâchoire et se leva.

\- Je vais finir de manger dans ma chambre, murmura-t-elle entre ses mâchoires serrées.

La porte claqua dans le silence désormais glacial de la pièce à vivre.

\- T'as abusé, accusa Kin.

\- Il est plus que temps qu'elle se bouge, grogna Karin, Sasuke ne l'attendra pas éternellement.

\- De quoi ?! S'étrangla Ino.

Kankuro soupira, la soirée s'annonçait pourrie.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, soupira Karin, tu n'as pas noté à quel point Sasuke la mate quand ils sont dans la même pièce ?

 _Floraison_

L'été et le mois de juin n'enflammèrent pas que le thermomètre. En rentrant un soir, Lee trouva Hinata et Naruto très rouges sur le canapé. Naïf comme tout, il accusa la chaleur et les obligea à boire de l'eau. Aucun des deux ne protesta, très soulagés. Deux jours plus tard, c'était au tour de Fû, de trouver Hinata assise sur la table de la pièce principale, Naruto en déplacement vers le frigo. Moins naïve, elle leur jeta un regard curieux, et parti cancaner avec Yuna à ce sujet. Il fallut cependant attendre encore une dizaine de jour avant que la métisse ne tombe nez à nez avec un colocataire en parti dénudé. Et pour une fois, ce n'était pas Lee en plein sport. Naruto rougit, et essaya de balbutier des explications vaseuses. Yuna partit en ricanant, sous le regard défait d'Hinata. Mais, deux semaines plus tard, la Hyuga extrêmement gênée pris à part les deux filles, leur demandant d'emmener Lee faire un tour. Elles s'exécutèrent, un petit sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Facétieuse, Fû offrit, juste avant de partir, une boîte de préservatifs à Naruto. Il en rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

 _Floraison_

Un peu avant les partiels du premier semestre, Tadao et Saaya Kondou vinrent rendre visite à leur fille. Si Tayuya râla un maximum qu'elle n'était plus un bébé, les trois autres les reçurent avec joie. Surtout quand ils eurent droit à un petit duo père-fille de toute beauté. Jusqu'à présent, Suigetsu pensait que Tayuya était le portrait craché de sa mère. Mais finalement, elle avait beaucoup pris de son père. Ukon vint aussi rende visite à sa belle-famille. Après le premier festival, il avait eu une discussion assez musclé avec la mère de sa dulcinée.

\- Je suis dans la police, alors gare à toi.

Traduction, elle avait une arme, et n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir. Alors Ukon assurait haut et fort avoir une relation tout ce qu'il y avait de plus chaste avec Tayuya. Suigetsu faillit tout gâcher en ricanant, mais Tenten lui colla une béquille. Et le cri de douleur du Hozuki sauva la vie d'Ukon. Et le Nakamura fut soulagé de voir les Kondou s'en aller. Même si Hinata jura avoir vu Tadao donner discrètement une boîte de préservatifs à sa fille. Elle n'osa cependant pas en parler aux autres. Suigetsu parce qu'il risquait d'aller fureter dans la chambre de Tayuya pour vérifier, et Tenten qui avait rompu, après une relation de six mois. Hinata songea alors qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de retenir le prénom de l'ex de son amie... Peut être que les gossip avaient raison en fait. Peut être bien que Tenten et Neji étaient faits l'un pour l'autre...

 _Floraison_

Le mois d'août et les vacances furent accueillis avec joie après les partiels. Chez les _Bosseuses_ , au milieu des préparatifs de départ, on glosait sur tout et n'importe quoi. Après l'excès d'humeur de Karin trois mois plus tôt, Sakura et elle s'étaient fait la tête. Mais, elles avaient fini par discuter. Et si Sakura doutait grandement des sentiments de Sasuke, elle était bien décidée à tenter sa chance. Peu importe l'issu, il était temps pour elle de tourner la page de son béguin d'adolescente.

\- Vous trouvez pas que Kiba agit bizarrement ? Demanda Sakura.

\- Aucune idée lui répliqua Karin, mais si tu trouves mon passeport ce serait cool.

\- Mais si, insista Sakura, ça va bien faire quatre mois qu'on n'entend plus parler de ses conquêtes.

\- Kiba ? Oui, il passe toute les réunions du conseil à lancer des phrases de charmes à Yuna, intervint Ino.

\- Sérieux ? S'intéressa alors Karin.

\- C'était vraiment des phrases de charmes ? S'étonna Kin.

\- T'as pas vu à quel point elle rougissait ? Fit la blonde.

\- Perso, ça me fait pas rougir ce genre de sous-entendu, marmonna Kin.

\- Quel genre ? Ronronna Karin.

Elle adorait les ragots, presque autant qu'Ino. Et ceux-là donnèrent des vapeurs à Sakura.

 _Floraison_

De son côté, Yuna avait attendu avec impatience le mois de septembre et son vingtième anniversaire. Si elle était majeure en France depuis deux ans, ce n'était pas le cas au Japon. Et Danzo n'avait pas arrêté de lui répéter qu'il avait un cadeau très particulier pour sa majorité... Quand le vieillard débarqua _Aux Douceurs d'Aimi_ au cours de la fête organisée en son honneur, il jeta un léger froid. Après tout, l'ensemble de la famille Sasaki s'y trouvait. Arame comprise. Mais, Danzo l'ignora, se contentant de saluer Yûki et d'entraîner Yuna à l'écart. Mais, il ne put dissimuler l'éclat de douleur qui traversa son œil. Suite à leur discussion, la métisse refusa d'en dire quoique ce soit. Mais cela lui avait donné le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux ! Scanda le groupe.

L'opération de déballage fut un joyeux désordre qui s'acheva avec le présent de Kiba.

\- C'est... heu... c'est gentil Kiba... Marmonna Yuna, perplexe face à un cœur en carton.

\- Regarde derrière, l'enjoignit-il.

Quoiqu'il y ait d'écris, cela enflamma les joues de la brune. Discrètement, elle caressa l'enveloppe que lui avait remis Danzo. La lettre qu'elle contenait lui donnait tout pouvoir sur la racine. Alors, ignorant les regards jaloux, elle embrassa la joue de Kiba.

\- OK, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Tombé au sol, le cœur en carton dévoilait un charmant petit message : _Je t'offres mon cœur, m'ouvriras-tu le tiens ?_

 _Floraison_

Octobre commençait que les _Bosseuses_ continuaient de soupirer béatement en songeant à Yuna et Kiba. Ces deux-là étaient le couple le plus glamour de tout les temps. Lui : canon, marrant, charmant et conquérant. Elle : charmante, intelligente, charismatique et leader-née. Même s'il était regrettable qu'elle ne soit plus présidente du conseil des étudiants. À chaque jour son anecdote glamour, qui permis aux _Bosseuses_ et à Hinata de les nommer comme couple le plus glamour pour la cérémonie.

\- Et toi ? Interrogea Ino, t'en es où avec Sasuke ?

Sakura rougit un peu, et posa ses baguettes. Les trois autres se penchèrent en avant, très curieuses. Le dîner pouvait attendre.

\- Et bien, on a fait quelques sorties, et ça n'a pas semblé lui déplaire.

\- C'est tout ? S'offusqua Kin, vous êtes pas prêt de finir dans le même lit.

Sakura devint cramoisie. Mais Karin vola au secours de son amie. Après toutes ces semaines passées à l'étranger pour Médecins Sans Frontière, elles étaient devenues proches. Même si la Uzumaki faisait parfois manque d'un tact génétiquement programmé.

\- Et alors ? Tu es plutôt calme ces derniers temps avec Suigetsu.

Kin se rembrunit. Les trois autres échangèrent un regard.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda délicatement Ino.

\- C'est compliqué ces derniers temps.

Et la brune n'en révéla pas plus.

 _Floraison_

Le _Paradis_ vécu le mois de novembre à divers degrés de contentement. Suigetsu et Kin rompirent. Pas vraiment en s'engueulant, mais pas non plus en bons termes. De Tayuya, qui passa toute une après-midi à le consoler, leur mésentente était due à la pression que la brune mettait sur Suigetsu. Kin voulait le présenter comme le gendre idéal à ses parents, et l'avait enjoint à changer de cursus et d'entrer en politique. Mais Suigetsu ne voulait, ils s'étaient donc arrêtés là. Par contre, Ino et Kankuro rompirent avec pertes et fracas. Leur relation à distance n'avait jamais été simple, mais elle s'était étiolée jusqu'à une monstrueuse dispute par téléphone interposé. Ils ne voulaient plus ni se voir ni se parler. Dans un contexte plus heureux, Choji commença une relation avec Karui. La jeune femme, après avoir goûté l'un de ses plats s'était intéressée à ce cuisinier hors pair. Et au fil des mois, ils s'étaient de plus en plus appréciées, jusqu'à décider d'engager une relation amoureuse. Cupidon fit d'autres ravages, un jour qu'elle se baladait à Iwa, Sakura fut prise à parti par un groupe de mecs. L'influence occidentale n'avait pas que du bon. Jamais des japonais ne l'aurait abordé de la sorte. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait comment s'en sortir sans les envoyer à l'hôpital, Sasuke la sortit de ce mauvais pas.

\- Dégagez, vous emmerdez ma copine, gronda-t-il.

Ils dégagèrent, et Sasuke ignora toutes les tentatives de discussion de Sakura. Mais ses légères rougeurs suffirent pour que la rose comprenne. Un Uchiha c'était compliqué sentimentalement. Encore un peu d'efforts, et Sakura briserait sa carapace. Enfin, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, Fû commença à sortir avec Gaara.

\- Mais, comment ça s'est fait ? Interrogea Yuna.

\- Comme ça, répliqua Fû en haussant les épaules.

Les deux se voyaient de temps en temps, et ils discutaient de choses et d'autres. Et il y a quelques jours, Gaara l'avait tout simplement embrassée. Si la majorité fut heureuse de voir Gaara oublier Yuna, cela inquiéta grandement Yusaku. Parce que Fû par certains côtés rappelait Yuna. Et Kiba, justement ne ressemblait en rien à Gaara. Le processus psychologique que cela impliquait ne plaisait pas le moins du monde au patriarche des Sabaku no. Hinata fut par contre ravie de voir Yuna et Kiba recevoir le trophée du couple le plus glamour. Voir ses deux meilleurs amis ensembles la comblait de joie.

 _Floraison_

En parlant de parents, Mikoto et Fugaku profitèrent du mois de décembre pour rendre visite à Sasuke. Et si le jeune homme fut très heureux des tomates que sa mère lui cuisina, il apprécia beaucoup moins tous les petits commentaires qu'elle fit.

\- C'est bien un appartement de garçons, fit-elle en jaugeant le niveau de propreté et de rangement.

Les filles n'étaient pas forcément des as du ménages, songea Sasuke. Fû, Yuna, Karin, Tenten et Kin éternuèrent sans raison.

\- Vous n'avez vraiment rien d'autre à manger dans vos placards ?

\- Tu repasses tes vêtements de temps en temps ?

\- Et côté cœur, tu as une petite amie ?

Sasuke songea alors à Sakura, mais ce qu'il se passait entre eux était encore trop ténu pour qu'il en parle à qui que ce soit. Pas même à Sakura... Surtout pas à Sakura !

 _Floraison_

En parlant de la rose, la nouvelle année l'amena à réaliser que les examens étaient bien trop proches à son goût. Elle laissa donc tomber son travail assidu sur Sasuke et s'intéressa bien plus au fonctionnement de l'intestin grêle. Et c'est quand elle arrêta de le travailler au corps que le Uchiha commença à changer d'attitude. S'il avait semblé indifférent aux tentatives de Sakura, il s'agaça de ce délaissement soudain. Kin, qui assista un jour à une discussion entre les deux, élabora une théorie qu'elle partagea avec Karin.

\- Tu comprends, Sasuke, c'est comme un paon. Il aime bien qu'on lui fasse la cour, et il se rend inaccessible pour ça. Par contre, il ne supporte pas qu'on le laisse tomber.

\- Et, tu me parles de ça parce que ? Fit Karin.

\- T'es sorti avec lui, tu valides ma théorie ?

La Uzumaki y réfléchit un moment. Mais, en repensant au temps où ils étaient ensembles, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Karin avait toujours pris toutes les initiatives, mais Sasuke avait toujours été le premier à l'appeler…

\- OK pour la théorie, trancha Karin, mais ça ne le met toujours pas dans le lit de Sakura.

\- T'en fais pas, j'ai mis Ino sur le coup, ça lui changera les idées. Je la trouve déprimée depuis sa rupture.

 _Floraison_

Le mois de février, avec sa saint-valentin, apporta de l'eau au moulin des commères. Au _Paradis_ , Tayuya et Hinata profitèrent de cette journée pour roucouler. L'une plus que l'autre. Tenten avait définitivement cessé d'essayer de forcer les choses. Un brin désœuvrée, elle accompagna Suigetsu au Cœur. Ils y retrouvèrent Karin et Ino. Au final, Tenten s'amusa beaucoup en leur compagnie, à gloser et glousser sur les couples qui passaient. Des mignons, comme Naruto et Hinata. Des glamours, comme Yuna et Kiba. Des rock'n'roll comme Tayuya et Ukon... Et pleins d'autres, chacun avec son épithète propre. Même si les rougissants Sasuke et Sakura récoltèrent un concert de sifflement de Suigetsu et Karin. Et puis, l'après-midi s'acheva, Tenten et Suigetsu durent laisser de côté ce charmant intermède afin de bosser pour les partiels de la fin du mois. Karin, en avance sur ses révisions, fanfaronna tellement que Suigetsu la jeta dans une fontaine avant de s'enfuir en courant. Ino et Tenten, écroulée de rire, ne furent pas d'une grande aide pour sortir la Uzumaki de là.

 _Floraison_

Juste avant le festival, le _Tombeau_ se retrouva à dîner tous ensembles. C'était suffisamment rare pour être noté.

\- Putain, vous vous rendez-compte ! S'insurgea Kiba, l' _Asile_ , à la fin de la semaine, c'est fini...

\- Le _Paradis_ aussi, fit remarquer Shino.

\- De quoi tu te plains ? Grommela Shikamaru, ta chérie reste en stage à l'académie. Y'a que Naruto et Lee qui s'en vont. Et Fû a encore deux ans à faire.

\- Mais y'aura plus personne pour accueillir les fêtes ! Insista l'Inuzuka.

\- Celles qui vont se retrouver seules dans deux ans, ce sont les _Bosseuses_ , nota Sasuke.

\- Anticipe pas trop la relation à distance, l'enjoignit Shikamaru, tu seras peut être même plus avec Sakura dans deux ans.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que ta furie te manque qu'il faut être rabat-joie, le tacla Sasuke.

\- Galère... Soupira Shikamaru.

 _Floraison_

Le festival s'acheva sur une immense parade. Des dizaines de chars décorés par des élèves de toutes les sections firent le tour de l'académie. Assis ensembles dans l'immense char de Cupidon, Hinata et Naruto saluaient la foule. En fonction de leur thème, les chars accueillaient plus ou moins d'étudiants. C'était Yagura qui avait décidé des placements en fonction des élèves souhaitant participer. Mais, d'après tous les membres du conseil des étudiants, le terme homme de paille n'avait jamais été aussi bien utilisé que ces derniers mois. Quand Yagura agissait, c'était quasiment toujours avec l'approbation de Yuna. Et histoire d'achever ses études en beauté, la jeune femme était devenue responsable du festival. Et elle en avait été particulièrement fière jusqu'à ce que le _Paradis_ lui tombe dessus cinq minutes avant la parade.

\- Quoi ! Rugit Yuna.

\- Les étudiants ont votés, ricana Tayuya, tu enfiles cette robe et tu défile sur ce char avec Uchiha !

La métisse souffla un bon coup, retira ses lunettes pour pouvoir se masser les yeux et replaça sa mèche blanche derrière son oreille.

\- Non, j'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer au guignol avec l'autre.

\- Je suis d'accord, ajouta l'Autre.

\- Rooh ! Râla Suigetsu. Me dis pas que t'as peur d'une nana carénée comme une crevette !

Histoire de couper court au débat, Tenten attrapa Yuna, et Suigetsu Sasuke. Les deux furent traînés à l'écart et habillés de force en princes européens. On les installa ensuite sur le dernier char de la parade, surmonté d'une couronne. Suigetsu et Neji s'installèrent avec eux, habillés comme des gardes européens. Si les deux couronnés râlèrent en cœur à l'arrêt, une fois sous le regard de la foule, ils firent un effort. Et avant même d'atteindre le milieu du trajet, Yuna s'était levée et saluait joyeusement la foule en faisant le tour du char. Tenten, Karin, Sakura et Kin, déguisées en danseuses orientales, jetaient des confettis colorés à la foule. Et même Sasuke se dérida quand Sakura vint se lover sur le trône à ses côtés. La photo des deux fit d'ailleurs la une du journal de l'académie le lendemain. À côté de celle de Kiba prenant d'assaut le char avec son chien.

 _Floraison_

Yuna se laissa tomber avec soulagement sur son lit. La journée avait été riche en émotions et en surprise. Le matelas s'affaissa quand Kiba s'allongea à côté d'elle. La métisse était loin d'être idiote, et si elle avait refusé d'entrer dans le jeu de séduction de l'Inuzuka à l'époque, c'était par respect pour Ino. Les deux filles s'étaient grandement rapprochées lors de leurs ruptures en dernière année de lycée. Et Yuna s'était sentie coupable de tomber peu à peu sous le charme de l'ex de la blonde. Mais, les sous-entendus de la blonde, et la déclaration particulièrement touchante du brun avait achevé de faire fondre la brune.

\- Heureusement que tu restes à l'académie, soupira béatement Kiba.

Il l'enlaça et embrassa doucement son cou.

\- Tu aurais été perdu sans moi, avoue-le, le taquina Yuna.

Kiba grogna un vague acquiescement, et enlaça plus fortement la brune. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent, Yuna passa doucement ses mains sous le t-shirt de son copain. Kiba lui attrapa les fesses. Et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

\- Yuna, t'es là ? Clama Ren.

La métisse émit un couinement, qui devint vite une grimace d'horreur quand ses parents passèrent une tête curieuse dans la pièce. Question grillage, on était à un niveau professionnel là.

\- Ah, voilà sans doute le fameux Kiba, s'enjoua Haruna.

Elle s'avança vers le couple, qui se sépara immédiatement. La japonaise tendit une main que le brun fut obligé de saisir.

\- Enchanté de te rencontrer, et si nous allions discuter tranquillement au salon. Les garçons, vous aidez Yuna à descendre ses cartons.

Kiba et Yuna s'échangèrent un regard inquiet. Mais, au final, Kiba se débrouilla bien. Et si l'avocate décrypta parfaitement que leur relation était loin d'être chaste, elle rendit tout de même un verdict positif. Cela soulagea pas mal la métisse. Si ses parents ne disaient rien, Ren n'aurait pas de raison valable de lui pourrir sa vie de couple.

 _Floraison_

Saï engloba du regard la joyeuse foule installée sur l'une des nombreuses pelouses de Kumo. Ces trois dernières années avaient été les plus heureuses de sa vie. Et c'était sans doute le sentiment de bien d'autres personnes. Sereinement, il détailla chaque groupe, chaque personnes. Rassemblés ensembles, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Karui et Omoï semblaient débattre d'un sujet particulièrement important. Chacun d'entre eux avait évolué ces trois dernières années. Le Nara était toujours aussi râleur, mais moins prompt à la paresse. Sortir avec Temari l'avait bien changé. Et nul doute que la blonde, qui enchaînait les tournois de karaté continuerait à motiver son flemmard pour les deux années qui lui restait. La Yamanaka, si elle avait gardé son attitude charmante et sa spontanéité abordait les événements avec plus de sérieux. Nul doute qu'avec sa volubilité et son master en économie en poche, elle mènerait bien la barre de l'entreprise familiale. Le couple Choji-Karui détonnait. Lui, rond, calme et patient. Elle, élancée, énergique et impulsive. Comme quoi les contraires s'attiraient vraiment. Et les quelques gestes qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre confirmaient leur entente. Et Omoï était sans nul doute celui que Saï préférait analyser. Après trois années à Suna, il s'était endurci, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. C'était un peu triste à dire, mais il était désormais bien plus apte à entretenir une relation avec Yuna que trois ans auparavant. La vie n'était parfois qu'un enchaînement d'événements en avance ou en retard.

 _Floraison_

Installée un peu plus loin Oto rassemblait un joyeux brouhaha. Mais, le point central du groupe, c'était bien Tayuya et Ukon. Ces deux-là, c'était le couple éternel. Pas issu d'un coup de foudre, ni d'une soudaine révélation. Saï les voyait bien vivre ensembles jusqu'à la fin des temps. L'année prochain allait être une dure séparation pour eux deux. Venait ensuite Sakon, le jumeau, indissociable de son frère mais pourtant si différent. Si Ukon gardait une certaine candeur,Sakon évoluait de façon plus froide et manipulatrice. En politique, il valait mieux ça. Kin, sans doute celle qui avait le moins changé. Depuis le collège, il y avait cette maturité dans son regard. Mais elle canalisait désormais mieux ses colères. Même si elle semblait s'y prendre désastreusement mal dans sa vie sentimentale. Venait ensuite Kidomaru. L'adolescent manipulateur pour la bonne cause, enthousiaste et juste avait gardé ses meilleurs côtés pour les bonifier. Et Suigetsu, sans doute celui qui avait le plus évolué. Après avoir été un adolescent perturbé et fort en gueule, il était désormais un jeune homme sûr de lui, mais toujours avec une grande gueule. Enfin, Karin, dont l'évolution était aussi spectaculaire que celle du Hozuki. Son sérieux forçait l'admiration, son goût des ragots aussi. C'était une jeune femme volontaire, sûre d'elle et qui n'hésitait pas défendre ses positions. Peu à peu, la flamme Uzumaki se réveillait en elle.

 _Floraison_

Pas loin d'eux, un petit groupe riait aux éclats. Nul doute que voir Lee faire le pitre ne pouvait que réjouir Tenten et Neji. Ces trois là étaient un trio d'amis inséparables. Même si Saï sentait quelque chose de plus entre le Hyuga et la brune. Tenten, sans doute l'une de celle qui avait le plus de mal à grandir. Elle manquait terriblement de confiance en elle. Mais, même s'il lui fallait plus de temps, Saï était persuadé qu'un jour elle s'épanouirait, et de la meilleure des façons. Neji, qui n'avait pas tant changé depuis le lycée. Toujours aussi calme, perspicace et sûr de lui. Le Hyuga était tel un navire fendant les flots, majestueux et victorieux. Et Lee, ce cher Lee. Seule la métaphore du marbre doté d'une fêlure pouvait lui correspondre. Un ensemble de joie, d'enthousiasme et de bonne humeur que rien ne saurait ébranlé, sauf peut être ce secret. Saï ne connaissait pas suffisamment la mère de Lee pour établir un jugement. Mais il savait pertinemment que quoi que fasse Lee, Gaï serait fier de lui.

 _Floraison_

Et enfin, le dernier cercle, aussi vaste que celui d'Oto. Naruto le présidait, Hinata à ses côtés. Ces deux-là s'étaient difficilement trouvés, mais désormais, rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer. Si Naruto avait gardé sa fougue lycéenne et son enthousiasme à toute épreuve, il réfléchissait désormais plus. Il se gardait bien de foncer tête baissée. Et même si ses travers d'antan revenaient parfois à la charge, Saï voyait se profiler l'image de l'homme que serait l'Uzumaki. Et Hinata, la timide jeune fille avait laissé place à une femme plus sûre d'elle. Si elle restait de nature discrète, elle n'hésitait cependant pas à participer à la conversation, à donner son opinion, et à débattre avec fougue. Voir Hinata Hyuga, c'était comme observer la lente éclosion d'une rose. Sasuke et Sakura se tenaient à leurs côtés. Saï était plus que sceptique concernant leur couple. Mais, certains aiment la difficulté. Sasuke Uchiha, ou comment passer de petit con arrogant à sex-symbol arrogant. Bien qu'il soit plus réfléchi qu'avant, Sasuke ne parviendrait sans doute jamais à se débarrasser de son arrogance en public. En privé, Saï n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Il y avait aussi le cas de Sakura. Maintenant qu'elle utilisait pleinement son intelligence, elle se développait enfin de façon efficace. Après tant d'années, il était temps ! Venaient ensuite Fû et Gaara. Le second écoutant attentivement l'exposé volubile de la première. La jeune femme était, comme d'autres, déjà arrivée à maturation bien avant l'université, elle n'avait donc pas changé. Mais, Saï avait appris à apprécier sa spontanéité. Tout en comprenant qu'elle s'en servait pour cacher bien des choses. Quant à Gaara... L'adolescent sombre et tourmenté commençait à disparaître. Mais il faudrait encore du temps au Sabaku no pour atteindre l'apaisement. Le silencieux Shino faisait tampon entre Gaara et Yuna. L'Aburame était égal à lui-même, silencieux, observateur et sans nul doute très peu intéressé par la discussion. C'était sans doute celui avec qui Saï préférait discuter. Et enfin, Yuna et Kiba, même Saï ne pouvait renier le glamour qui régnait entre eux. Ce couple charmait son entourage sans le faire exprès. Yuna, après avoir caché tant de secret, ne comptait visiblement pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Même s'il ne faisait plus parti de la racine, il savait que Yuna en avait hérité. Elle manquait encore parfois de discernement et confondait obstination et force de caractère. Mais un jour, Saï savait qu'elle serait bien plus puissante que ne l'avaient été et ne le seraient jamais Danzo, Hiruzen et Arame réunis. Et enfin, Kiba, après avoir été un séducteur impénitent pendant longtemps, voilà qu'il se rangeait. Il lui avait fallut du temps pour contrôler ses hormones d'adolescent, mais une femme telle que Yuna ne pouvait que l'amener à grandir.

 _Floraison_

Et Saï dans tout ça ? Comment avait-il évolué ? Comment voyait-il sa propre histoire ? Si le brun se posait beaucoup de questions sur les autres, il s'en posait assez peu sur lui-même. Sans se laisser docilement porter par le courant, il attendait que les événements viennent à lui. Et ensuite, il décidait de quel chemin emprunter. Saï ferma les yeux, derrière ses paupières, l'image de son frère apparut. Cela faisait tant d'années que Shin était mort. Saï n'avait pas la moindre photographie de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais dessiné, ne réussissant jamais à reproduire son sourire. Mais, ce soir-là, en saisissant son crayon, Saï savait qu'il réussirait. Parce que morceaux par morceaux, la chaleur avait grignoté son âme. Et qu'enfin, il comprenait pourquoi Shin souriait tant. Alors doucement, Saï laissa ses lèvres s'étirer. La vie était belle, et elle méritait qu'on s'y attarde.

* * *

 ***Essuie une petite larme* Et voilà, trois années d'université envolées... Ce chapitre est infiniment dense, bravo et merci d'être parvenus au bout !**

 **Chronologie complète simplifiée du chapitre :**  
 **Avril 2018 : Entrée à l'université du groupe  
Mai 2018 : Retraite de Danzo, A nommé Recteur et Mabui  
18/05/18 : Mariage d'Iruka et Shizune  
Septembre 2018 : Yuna élue présidente du conseil des étudiants  
** **Juin 2019 : Retraite d'Hiruzen, Chiyami devient sénatrice, décès de l'empereur du Japon  
** **05/07/19 :** **Naissance de Daiki Hatake  
** **15/07/19 :** **Mariage d'Utakata et Kurotsuchi  
** **24/08/19 :** **Mariage de Kakashi et Anko  
** **Septembre 2019 : Yuna réélue présidente du conseil des étudiants  
** **Septembre 2020 : Yagura élu président du conseil des étudiants  
** **26/09/20 :** **Naissance de Chiaki Senju-Imuno  
** **01/11/20 :** **Naissance d'Heiji Terumi  
** **Mars 2021 : Cinquième festival des magnolias et couronnement de Yuna et Sasuke**

 **Voilà voilà. Nous allons laisser ces chers enfants roucouler en paix. Je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour le mariage de Nagato et Konan, et croyez moi, ça va être du sport !**

 **Kissoux !**


	5. Pax

**Hey ! Contente de vous revoir !**

 **Avant d'aborder le chapitre suivant, je souhaiterai revenir un peu sur le précédent... J'ai l'impression qu'il ne vous a guère plut. Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, ce chapitre a représenté énormément de travail au vu de sa longueur et du foisonnements de personnages. Et peut être bien qu'il était trop long... Je ne vous avais pas habitué à un développement d'intrigue aussi condensé... Mais, très honnêtement, j'ai un peu de mal à voir comment l'améliorer, la publication est encore trop fraîche.**

 **Revenons au chapitre suivant, et la petite chronologie qui va bien !  
** **Mars 2017 : Premier Festival des magnolias  
** **Avril 2017 : Yuna présidente du conseil des élèves du lycée de Konoha  
** **Janvier 2018 : Décès d'Hashirama Senju et Madara Uchiha  
** **Avril 2018 : Entrée à l'université de Yuna  
** **Mai 2018 : Retraite de Danzo, A nommé Recteur et Mabui Raikage  
** **Septembre 2018 : Yuna élue présidente du conseil des étudiants  
** **Juin 2019 : Retraite d'Hiruzen, Chiyami devient sénatrice, décès de l'empereur du Japon**  
 **Septembre 2019 : Yuna réélue présidente du conseil des étudiants**  
 **Mai 2020 : Chapitre suivant**

 **Voilà, au cours des deux dernières semaines, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais un petit peu oublié Hiruzen et autres personnages hors de l'académie. Voilà pourquoi sa retraite apparaît soudainement dans ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **EDIT 19/03/18 : Je viens de me rendre compte que toute la mise en page que j'avais fait n'avais en fait pas été enregistrée. Désolée !**

* * *

En cette douce soirée de mai, rassemblés dans un bar d'Uzushio l'Akatsuki était réunie pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il y avait tout d'abord Kisame, qui avait fait tout le chemin depuis sa base de la côte ouest. Itachi, Obito, Kakuzu, Yahiko, Ren et Deidara arrivaient tout droit de Tokyo. Zetsu, le seul étudiant du groupe sortait de ses examens de fin de cinquième année. Hidan, arrivé en retard faisait du charme à la serveuse. Basés à Uzushio, Nagato et Sasori étaient accompagnés de leurs petites amies respectives. Le groupe était secoué par un joyeux brouhaha. Ils étaient heureux de se revoir.

\- Votre attention s'il-vous-plaît ! Fit Nagato.

\- Plus fort crevette ! Le chambra Hidan.

\- Je crois que Nagato essaye de nous dire quelque chose, nota distraitement Zetsu.

\- Comme c'est étonnant, ricana Kakuzu.

\- WOW ! Hurla Konan ! On peut annoncer notre mariage en paix oui ou merde !

L'armée avait passablement dégradé ses capacités en politesse. Mais, la liesse qui envahit le groupe coupa court au grognement outré de Nagato. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'il avait imaginé cette annonce. Mais au final...

\- C'est génial ! S'enthousiasma Ayame.

\- Depuis le temps qu'on attends ça ! Renchérit Yahiko.

\- Vous en faîtes pas, on s'occupe de tout ! Assura Deidara.

Et l'acquiescement de l'ensemble de l'Akastuki ne rassura pas les fiancés plus que ça.

 _Floraison_

 **J-360**

Un mois plus tard, Yahiko regrettait d'avoir accepté d'être le témoin de Nagato. Puisque les deux fiancés étaient sans cesse en mission aux quatre coins de la planète, il devait se coltiner toute l'organisation. Heureusement, Temari, le témoin de Konan l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais elle aussi se baladait aux quatre coins du monde pour ses compétitions et n'était que peu à Tokyo. Et les autres membres de l'Akastuki n'étaient guère plus disponibles. Entre les militaires, l'étudiant en médecine, le businessman, l'avocat et l'artiste, tout le monde le laissait se débrouiller avec ses problèmes. Le traiteur essayait de l'arnaquer, il avait perdu le numéro de la salle et personne n'était disponible à quelque date que ce soit. Pas même les mariés ! Alors que Yahiko songeait à se défenestrer, Temari apporta la solution sur un plateau d'argent.

\- Donc, voilà, j'ai crée ce petit programme, expliquait Shikamaru en ouvrant un logiciel sur son ordinateur. On entre les dates de disponibilités des mariés, de la famille, des amis proches... Et on laisse l'ordinateur faire le reste.

Au bout de quelques instants, les mois d'avril à octobre de l'année d'après apparurent sur l'écran. C'était la période choisie par Nagato et Konan pour leur mariage.

\- Donc, en rouge, ça va pas... Marmonna Shikamaru.

Le Nara fit défiler l'écran, et avec timidité, un petit carré vert fit son apparition. Yahiko en sauta en l'air de joie ! Ils avaient la date, maintenant, réserver la salle, et envoyer les invitations pouvait se faire !

 _Floraison_

 **J-351**

La première étape accomplie, Yahiko s'était senti libéré et heureux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit tout ce qu'il avait encore à faire. La liste, qui ne cessait de s'allonger lui avait donné envie de tout laisser tomber et de laisser les mariés se débrouiller avec leur mariage galère. Alertés de la situation, les futurs mariés s'étaient décidés à envoyer du renfort à leur ami.

\- Bon, merci à tous d'être là, déclara Yahiko.

Assis dans son appartement, Kakuzu, Ren, Deidara et Ayame le regardait en attendant la suite.

\- Vu que nous sommes les seuls à ne pas avoir des contraintes de missions, nous allons organiser ce mariage. Annonça Temari.

\- Je tiens d'ailleurs à signaler que je me sens outré de ne pas avoir été choisi comme témoin par Konan, grommela Kakuzu.

Les mariés avaient choisis chacun un témoin supplémentaire. Ren pour Konan et Ayame pour Nagato. Quand la jeune femme s'était étonnée de ce choix, les fiancés avaient avoué qu'ils manquaient un peu d'amis au féminin. Et que les cousines de Nagato étaient soit trop bordéliques soit trop jeunes pour aider à l'organisation.

\- Donc, voilà la liste des tâches, poursuivit la blonde. On va les répartir en fonction des spécialités de chacun.

Ayame reçut toutes les informations nécessaires à la préparation du repas de noce. Deidara obtint toutes les exigences des mariés en terme de décoration. Kakuzu récolta les tâches financièrement importantes, du style location de la salle, le DJ, le photographe... Ren se retrouva chargé de tout l'administratif, contrat de mariage et tous les détails juridiques qui accompagnaient une union. Temari et Nagato conservèrent la préparation de la liste des invités, ainsi que les détails logistiques. Au terme de la soirée, chaque tâche était clairement définie et répartie.

 _Floraison_

 **J-310**

Le mois d'août s'entamait doucement quand Kakuzu faillit faire annuler tout le mariage. Et quand Yahiko et Temari, les deux témoins principaux l'apprirent, ce fut sanglant.

\- TU AS QUOI ? Hurla la blonde.

\- Il essayait de m'arnaquer ! Se défendit Kakuzu.

\- EST-CE QUE TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT ! Rugit la blonde. C'ÉTAIT LA SALLE RÊVÉE POUR LE MARIAGE !

\- C'était trop cher ! Rétorqua le businessman.

Temari poussa un cri animal et Kakuzu prit de plein fouet son coup de genou dans les parties.

\- Bien, maintenant que Kakuzu a eu son compte, comment est-ce qu'on fait ? Rouspéta Yahiko.

Les deux témoins essayèrent en vain de rattraper la bourde. Mais, impossible de récupérer la salle tant appréciée des futurs mariés. Mais avant qu'ils ne doivent avouer cela aux fiancés, Takara leur sauva en partie la mise.

\- Je viens de me rendre compte qu'on ne vous a pas informé qu'il faudrait inviter quelques clans au mariage. Cela fait environ deux cent personnes supplémentaires. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas y avoir pensé plutôt. J'espère que vous n'avez pas déjà réservé une salle...

Nagato reçut aussi l'information de sa mère. Et Temari et Yahiko informèrent les mariés que la salle souhaitée ne pouvait malheureusement pas accueillir tant d'invités. Mais ils n'avaient toujours pas de salle. Jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi ne leur offre la Kirin en guise de cadeau de mariage. Ils avaient la salle, et Kakuzu ne pouvait pas ronchonner sur le prix.

 _Floraison_

 **J-296**

Une fois la salle obtenue, la question des invitation se posa. Nagato et Konan avaient une liste comprenant l'Akatsuki, la famille Uzumaki et quelques collègues. En comptant les conjoints et les enfants, quarante personnes en tout et pour tout. Sauf que...

\- Clan Uzumaki, signifie grande réception, déclara un soir Takara.

Pour une fois que les mariés étaient là, ils furent mis à contribution. Nagato, particulièrement bien éduqué par ses parents, les impressionna tous en récitant la liste des clans à inviter.

\- Senju, Sarutobi, Uchiha, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Sasaki et Haruno... Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié, soupira Nagato.

\- Si, le clan Hozuki, il y a beau n'avoir qu'un seul représentant, il compte. Surtout qu'il a récemment atteint sa majorité, rétorqua Takara. Et il y a bien sûr toutes les autres branches de la famille Uzumaki...

\- Et, on envoie une invitation globale ? Demanda Konan, un peu perdue.

\- Non, pas du tout, lui expliqua gentiment Takeo, seul le chef de clan, sa femme et parfois leurs enfants sont conviés. Ce sont des invitations dîtes d'usages. Au contraire des invitations particulières qui concernent les amis du couple.

\- Par exemple, Obito n'est pas convié par l'invitation d'usage, alors qu'Itachi et Sasuke peuvent l'être, explicita Nagato.

Konan soupira. Elle avait toujours su que se marier avec Nagato impliquerait pas mal de bizarreries de ce genre. Mais, visiblement, elle n'en était qu'au début.

\- Bien, s'enjoua Takara. Maintenant, il nous faut décider qui inviter au vin d'honneur et qui au repas de noce !

Au vu du soupir que poussa Nagato, Konan s'apprêta à passer des heures pénibles. Quand était sa prochaine mission déjà ?

 _Floraison_

 **J-250**

À la fin du mois de septembre, Deidara présenta à l'équipe de préparation du mariage les invitations. Après une semaine très houleuse où les Uzumaki s'étaient pris la tête en cœur pour décider des invitations, ils avaient finalement transmis la liste à Yahiko. Celui-ci s'était empressé de la remettre à Deidara, afin qu'il se charge de la forme. Le blond, après avoir fait le tour des imprimeries avaient jeté à la poubelle les maquettes des professionnels et saisit son crayon. Après quelques ajustements, il avait présenté le fruit de son travail. Colorée tout en restant sobre et simple, l'invitation ravit les fiancés ainsi que l'équipe. Le mariage étant prévu pour la fin du mois de juin, ils décidèrent d'envoyer immédiatement les invitations. À cette époque de l'année, les beaux jours étaient de retour, poussant les projets du week-end à refaire surface. Et il était hors de question qu'il y ait des absents.

 _Floraison_

 **J-234**

Entre deux missions, les futurs mariés se firent aborder par Ayame au sujet du repas de noce. Après avoir fait le tour des restaurateurs, la brune s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée des préférences des mariés.

\- Donc, je résume, un menu végétarien pour les Aburame, Zetsu et quelques autres, un menu pour les enfants et un dernier pour le reste des invités. Un bar à cocktail, une fontaine de chocolat pour le dessert et une pièce montée type européenne...

Ayame se gratta la tête.

\- Concernant les végétariens, vous avez un ordre d'idée ?

\- Pas plus d'une dizaine de personne, supposa Nagato.

Ayame grogna, une supposition ne lui allait pas du tout.

\- Bon, je pense que le plus sûr serait de bannir la viande du repas. Sauf peut-être pour les enfants. Un plat de poisson devrait convenir à tout le monde, non ?

\- Honnêtement, tant que j'ai ma fontaine au chocolat, le reste du repas m'importe peu. Confessa Konan.

\- Ce sera de toute façon bien meilleur que nos rations militaire, philosopha Nagato.

Ayame acquiesça, déterminée malgré tout à leur offrir le meilleur possible. Elle chassa rapidement le soupçon que Sasori ne l'apprécie que pour sa cuisine Et nota d'ajouter du chocolat à tartiner dans la liste des cadeaux à offrir aux mariés, histoire qu'ils dégustent leur voyage de noce...

 _Floraison_

 **J-210**

Un nouveau trou dans les plannings au mois de novembre permit de traîner les mariés dans une boutique de mariage. Chacun dans une pièce, et accompagnés de leurs témoins, ils essayèrent différentes tenues. Konan et Nagato avaient choisi de se vêtir à l'occidentale. En effet, ils tenaient à leur liberté de mouvement. Et prévoyait déjà de dissimuler quelques ustensiles tranchants sous leurs tenues. La première sortie de Konan de la cabine d'essayage fit sensation.

\- Tu es splendide, lui assura Ren.

\- Je n'aime pas le bustier, ça me coupe la respiration, protesta Konan.

\- En plus, ça ne met pas en valeur tes épaules, ajouta Temari, essaye celle-là !

Il fallut encore quelques essayages et ajustements avant que Konan, Temari et Ren ne s'accordent sur une robe. Il y aurait encore des ajustements avant la robe finale. Du côté de Nagato, un féroce débat fit rage, gris anthracite ou bleu marine ? Tenant chacun à bout de bras un costume, Ayame et Yahiko argumentaient avec fougue. En caleçon, et excédé d'être regardé lubriquement par la vendeuse, Nagato finit par leur arracher les costumes des mains. L'essayage se conclut par la victoire sans partage du noir et du bordeaux. Une fois satisfaits de leurs habits, les mariés désignèrent Temari et Yahiko pour les essayages ultérieurs. Ils avaient des missions sur le feu, non mais !

\- D'ailleurs, votre appartement, ça avance ? S'enquit Ren.

Ils s'étaient attablés dans un café pour profiter d'une pause bien méritée.

\- Les travaux n'ont pas pris de retard, commenta Nagato. Les derniers bâtiments de la base devraient être livrés d'ici fin avril.

\- C'est dommage que votre appartement soit dans le dernier lot, soupira Yahiko.

\- L'armée de l'air n'a accepté ma mutation à Uzushio que récemment, se plaignit Konan. J'ai bien crut qu'ils allaient attendre qu'on soit mariés pour étudier le dossier !

\- Avec l'agrandissement de la base, tous les corps d'armées vont se retrouver stationnés à Uzushio, fit remarquer Ayame.

Temari ricana.

\- D'après mon père, ça va faire bientôt trois ans qu'Hanzo essaye de créer une unité multi-branche. Et vu qu'Uzushio sera la seule base mixte de tout le Japon, il voudra sans doute la baser là.

\- Tu es bien au courant, s'étonna Nagato.

\- Bien obligée, ma meilleure amie, mon petit frère et mon père sont des militaires, souligna la blonde.

 _Floraison_

 **J-180**

Le mois de décembre apporta le fruit des efforts d'Ayame. Les fiancés validèrent ses choix, et la jeune brune pu commander en paix au traiteur le repas. Mais, elle garda pour elle la confection du gâteau de mariage. Et s'associa avec Yumi. Depuis leur scolarité commune à Iwa, les deux étaient très proches. Et leurs projets prenaient enfin racine. Après des mois de recherches, de consultations bancaires et de prise de tête administratives, elles avaient obtenus un prêt afin d'acheter un fond de commerce à Uzushio. Sasori n'avait rien dit, mais la brune l'avait senti très heureux qu'elle s'installe commercialement sur sa base. Petit à petit, leur relation devenait sérieuse et durable. Plus adulte en somme.

 _Floraison_

 **J-164**

Les fêtes de fin d'année ramenèrent les militaires chez eux, tout du moins en parti. Les fiancés profitèrent de cette pause pour se tenir au courant de l'avancée de leur mariage. Konan et Nagato se montrèrent particulièrement satisfait de l'office de leurs amis, jusqu'à ce que ce soit au tour de Deidara de parler.

\- … j'ai fais jouer mes relations, sans succès, mais, heureusement, la petite Kondou, elle m'a trouvé un DJ, hn.

\- Et du coup, on pensait l'inviter au vin d'honneur pour la remercier, intervint Temari.

Konan et Nagato se consultèrent du regard.

\- Accordé !

\- Le DJ nous a envoyé plusieurs propositions pour les danses, on va vous laisser choisir celle qui vous convient le mieux, acheva Temari.

\- Danse ? S'étrangla Konan.

\- Oh non, s'angoissa Nagato, tu ne sais pas danser ?!

\- Parce que toi oui ?

\- Ma mère m'a appris, je croyais qu'elle te l'avais appris aussi...

La tension qui régna soudain dans l'air figea les témoins.

\- Il y a encore quasiment six mois avant le mariage, tu as largement le temps d'apprendre, intervint Ren.

Le malaise se dissipa, mais Konan garda un air sombre toute la soirée.

 _Floraison_

 **J-150**

Le mois de janvier s'entamait doucement quand Nagato comprit enfin ce qui gênait tant Konan.

\- Tu es jalouse que ma mère n'ai appris à danser qu'à moi, la confronta-t-il un soir.

La jeune femme se contenta de lui retourner une œillade agacée. Et ouvrit un livre, histoire de couper court à la discussion. Mais Nagato ne comptait pas laisser tomber. Il vint s'allonger sur le lit à côté d'elle.

\- Il faut que tu comprennes, insista-t-il. Ils ont beau t'aimer de tout leur cœur, tu n'étais qu'une enfant d'accueil. Tu pouvais leur être retiré à tout moment. De même pour Yahiko.

\- Mais quand mon père est mort ils ne m'ont pas adoptée pour autant ! Alors qu'ils l'ont fait pour Yahiko !

Nagato se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

\- S'ils ont choisi de devenir tes tuteurs légaux et non tes parents, c'est parce qu'on sortait ensemble.

Konan ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Avant de se raviser.

\- Si, aux yeux de le loi on avait été frère et sœur, on n'aurait pas pu se marier, n'est-ce pas ? Déclara-t-elle finalement.

\- Ouais, mon père me l'a expliqué il y a des années.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne me l'ont jamais dit ? Fit Konan d'une toute petite voix.

\- Je... Je crois qu'ils n'ont jamais su comment te l'expliquer. On était ensembles, mais on n'était encore que des adolescents, la situation pouvait changer.

La jeune femme se blotti contre son fiancé.

\- Tu crois qu'ils m'auraient adopté si on s'étaient séparés ?

\- Assurément ! … Ma sœur...

Konan lui colla un légère tape sur le torse, Nagato se mit à la chatouiller, et ils commencèrent à lutter gentiment. D'abord tendre, l'échange devint plus passionné, jusqu'à...

\- Vas-y doucement cette fois, on a cassé une latte avant-hier !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que se serait à moi de faire attention ?!

 _Floraison_

 **J-120**

Un peu avant la saint-valentin, la famille Uzumaki au grand complet se réunit chez Takara et Takeo. Le mariage était bien avancé, mais, un problème épineux n'avait pas encore été résolu : le plan de table. Et la soirée fut un véritable cauchemar. Concevoir la première table ne fut pas bien compliqué les mariés, accompagnés de leurs parents et de leurs témoins. La famille Uzumaki et les Hyuga, afin qu'Hinata et Naruto soient ensemble, étaient à la deuxième table. L'Akatsuki en compléterait une autre. La quatrième, la cinquième, la sixième et la septième table réunirent les camarades de classes, le Kazekage et quelques collègues de Nagato et Konan. Il fallut ensuite s'occuper des clans. Et les inimités constatés et supposées mirent les nerfs à vif. Et Kushina finit par craquer.

\- Putain, ces clans sont vraiment tous des emmerdeurs ! S'énerva Kushina.

Elle cassa en deux un crayon et sortit du salon en hurlant des imprécations. Si les jeunes furent tentés de la suivre, les plus âgés les en dissuadèrent. Ils avaient reconnu tous les signes d'une perte de contrôle inévitable. Kushina reviendrait quand Kyubi se serait calmé. Et pas question que les rats fuient le navire. Oui, même vous deux. C'est vous que je regarde Karin et Naruto... Les deux se remirent de cette dure soirée au cours de la journée de la saint valentin. La première en glosant en compagnie de Suigetsu, Ino et Tenten, et le second en roucoulant avec Hinata.

 _Floraison_

 **J-90**

Le mois de mars et la fin des études de Naruto firent réaliser à Yahiko qu'il ne restait plus que trois mois avant le mariage. Mais, heureusement, tout se passait pour le mieux. Deidara avait achevé la décoration prévisionnelle de la salle, plus qu'à acheter toutes les décorations. Zetsu avait insisté pour se charger des fleurs, les bouquets et les centre de table qu'il avait choisi étaient splendides. Les leçons de danse se déroulaient à merveille. Les futurs mariés s'étaient par contre montrés particulièrement inquiets quand Hidan, Kisame et Kakuzu déclarèrent qu'ils se chargeraient de l'animation. Fallait-il les faire disparaître discrètement avant la cérémonie ?

\- Ouais, on va éviter quand même, tempéra Yahiko.

\- Ce serait efficace comme solution, fit remarquer Konan.

Yahiko décida de mettre cette réplique sur le dos du stress et de laisser couler.

\- Et pour les alliances, quand-a-t-on rendez-vous ? Intervint Nagato.

Une coulée de sueur froide traversa le dos de Yahiko. Il avait oublié les alliances, bordel. Le roux bredouilla une réplique incohérente comme quoi il ne se souvenait plus de la date mais qu'en rentrant chez lui il allait fouiller ses fiches et la retrouver. Nagato et Konan firent semblant d'être dupes. Ils ne s'occupaient pas eux-même de leur mariage, ils pouvaient difficilement critiquer Yahiko.

 _Floraison_

 **J-43**

Le mois d'avril était bien entamé quand une réunion générale des témoins s'organisa. Yahiko s'assura que chaque poste était bien en ordre et qu'aucun problème ne risquait de gâcher la cérémonie et la fête. La réunion put se résumer ainsi :

\- Le traiteur est efficace et j'ai achevé la recette du gâteau. On le fera la veille du mariage, qu'il ait le temps de cuire et de refroidir, s'enthousiasma Ayame. Le champagne est choisi ainsi que le saké, et un bar à boisson va être mis en place.

\- Bouffe et boissons, check.

\- Les fleurs et les décorations sont commandées. Tout sera installé la veille au soir. Je ferais une dernière inspection le matin même, hn, grogna Deidara.

\- Décoration et fleurs, check.

\- Le mariage civil se fera la veille du mariage religieux. Seuls la famille, Yahiko et Temari sont conviés. Pour les démarches juridiques, tout est normalement bouclé, rapporta Ren.

\- Normalement ? S'inquiéta Yahiko.

\- J'ai fait autant de démarches que possible. Mais, ce sont les mariés qui décident ou non pour le contrat de mariage et autres contrats et assurances.

\- Bon, administratif, check.

\- Avec le retour des invitations, on est assuré de notre nombre d'invités, intervint Kakuzu. Et toutes les chambres d'hôtel nécessaires ont été réservées.

\- Invités et hébergement, check.

\- Les tenues des mariés et des enfants d'honneur sont prêtes, compléta Temari.

\- Tenues, check.

\- Les alliances ? Interrogea Temari.

\- Check, répliqua Yahiko.

 _Floraison_

 **J-25**

Le matin du premier mai, Yahiko tourna une nouvelle page de son calendrier. Y apparut alors la date du mariage. Bizarrement, voir l'échéance si proche après des mois d'angoisse le soulageait pas mal. Il regarda avec détachement sa liste des tâches, couverte de de croix et d'annotations diverses et variées. Le roux s'étira et parti se laver et s'habiller. Aujourd'hui, c'était debrief pour la sécurité.

\- J'ai engagé quelques gardes du corps histoire qu'ils s'occupent de refouler la presse, mais c'est vous qui serez vraiment chargé de la sécurité du mariage, annonça Yahiko.

Sasori, Itachi, Obito, Kisame et Hidan acquiescèrent d'un geste. Le Kazekage ainsi que tous les militaires présents avaient reçu un petit mot en plus de leur invitation. Au vu du nombre de personnalités en vue qui seraient présentes, les Uchiha ou les Hyuga pour ne citer qu'eux, Yahiko préférait assurer côté sécurité. L'akatsuki assurerait donc la base, et les autres étaient chargés de mener une vigilance constante. Au début, Yahiko pensait que ses amis pourraient se détendre. Mais, Nagato lui avait prouvé par A + B que les gardes du corps ne seraient pas suffisamment efficaces. Et bordel, il déconnait pas Nagato sur les démonstrations. L'épaule de Yahiko se rappelait encore à son douloureux souvenir.

\- Et n'oubliez pas, conclu Yahiko, on aide les mariés à déménager demain !

Et une fois tout le monde parti, le roux se replongea dans les préparatifs. Il fallait encore s'occuper du livre d'or, du planning du jour J rédigé à la minute près, de la liste de cadeaux de mariage, de la main d'œuvre pour la décoration de la salle, de la rédaction des discours, des chaussures de rechange de la mariée, de la responsable SOS-maquillage-en-détresse (on s'était aperçu en cours de route que Konan ne savait se maquiller qu'avec des couleurs flashy ou du camouflage), des chauffeurs pour ramener les invités à leurs hôtels après la soirée et du voyage de noces.

 _Floraison_

 **J-10**

La dernière ligne droite avant le mariage tourna au cauchemar pour Yahiko. Entre Ayame qui ne retrouvait plus la facture du traiteur, la maquilleuse qui ne se souvenait plus de l'adresse et Kakuzu qui avait mis la main sur ladite facture, et en faisait une crise, c'était l'enfer. Mais le point culminant, ce fut lorsque les témoins apprirent que les mariés avaient un léger contre-temps. Trois fois rien, juste un retour de mission décalé à une date inconnue... Yahiko était en PLS sur le canapé des Uzumaki. Dans la cuisine, Kushina engueulait par téléphone interposé une personne au grade indéterminé. Les autres discutaient dans le salon.

\- ILS SE MARIENT DANS DIX JOURS !

\- Si le retour de mission n'est décalé que de quelques jours, ça peut encore le faire, positiva Takara.

\- ÇA FAIT SIX MOIS QU'ELLE EST AU COURANT LA HIÉRARCHIE !

\- Nagato aurait dû rentrer il y a trois jours, et Konan hier, souligna Minato.

\- PARDON ?!

\- Et si on annule il y aura tout de même plein de frais, s'affola Yahiko, en sortant de sa PLS.

\- JE NE VOUS PERMET PAS !

\- On peut gérer ça, assura Takeo.

\- FAITES DONC !

\- Mais, et tous les invités, comment leur annoncer ? Soupira Temari.

Kushina revint sur ces entrefaites, grommelant dans sa barbe. Un silence abattu tomba sur la pièce. La situation craignait un max. Le joyeux babillage de Kokoro et Shin, inconscients de l'atmosphère pesante allégea un peu le moral de la famille et des témoins.

 _Floraison_

 **J-7**

Après trois jours d'angoisse, les Uzumaki accueillirent avec joie les fiancés. Et Yahiko ne put s'empêcher de les trouver très impressionnants avec leurs uniformes. Sanglés au corps, armés jusqu'aux dents, il découvrait une facette de ses amis. Une part d'eux dont il était exclus de par son statut de civil. Mais très vite, il fallut laisser les introspections de côté. Entre les derniers essayages des vêtements de noces, les annulation de dernières minutes et les ultimes préparatifs, personne n'eut le temps de se reposer.

\- Bordel, je vous préviens, le prochain qui se marie, c'est pas moi qui organise, déclara un soir Yahiko.

Un ricanement secoua l'akastuki.

\- Dommage pour toi Sasori, hn ! Le chambra Deidara.

Le roux devint carmin et Ayame étouffa un rire nerveux. Ils n'avaient encore jamais parlé de mariage. Ils se trouvaient trop jeunes, trop précaires économiquement parlant... Mais, dans un coin de leur tête, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de songer à Konan et Nagato, qui avaient à peu près le même âge qu'eux...

 _Floraison_

 **J-3**

Konan et Nagato avaient attendu avec angoisse le moment où leurs amis leur feraient enterrer leur vie de célibataires. Ils avaient depuis bien longtemps compris que l'Akatsuki ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Ils furent kidnappés en sortant de la base par Hidan qui leur sauta dessus. L'argenté y récupéra un magnifique coquard.

Les choses sérieuses commencèrent alors. Nagato fut entraîné par les garçons. On l'obligea à revêtir un costume orange de prisonnier américain. Yahiko, Hidan, Deidara et Ren montèrent en voiture avec lui. Kisame, Itachi, Obito, Kakuzu et Zetsu embarquèrent dans une deuxième. Ils roulèrent jusqu'à l'académie, plus précisément au Cœur. Les autres obligèrent alors le roux à se balader ainsi vêtu, une pancarte autour du cou. _La corde au cou_ , titrait-elle. En pleine période scolaire, leur équipe se remarqua au sein de la foule estudiantine. Le groupe prit le bus jusqu'à Suna, où ils continuèrent leur promenade.

\- Je dois faire quoi ? S'exaspéra Nagato.

\- Tu fais tout le parcours ! S'enthousiasma Deidara.

\- Merci, mais ramper sous des barbelés, sauter des clôtures et faire des tractions je le fais déjà tous les jours.

\- T'es pas marrant ! Protesta Kisame.

Nagato soupira, la soirée s'annonçait longue. Par la suite, ils se déplacèrent dans les salles de cours de Konoha. Nagato dû construire une pyramide de chaise et y grimper, transférer une canette de soda d'une table à une autre sans utiliser ni les mains ni les dents ni les pieds, descendre à reculons les quatre étages et ensuite les remonter sur les mains.

 _Floraison_

De son côté, Konan fut assaillie par Temari, Ayame et Yumi, appelée en renfort. Elle fut habillée d'une tenue de nonne européenne. Les trois filles l'emmenèrent alors jusqu'au Cœur.

\- Bien, maintenant, tu interroges les passants sur leurs préférences sexuelles ! Lui intima Temari.

La bleue lui retourna une œillade assassine. Pendant près d'une heure, la fausse nonne arrêta un grand nombre de passants pour discuter de leur vie intime. Si les plus jeunes furent prolixes, une vieille dame tança Konan sur son immoralité. Mais le moment le plus drôle fut bien quand elle interrogea les cinq kage à ce sujet. Ils se prêtèrent tous au jeu avec bonne humeur. Sauf Minato qui s'y refusa. La matinée était bien entamée quand Konan fut conduite à Konoha. Elle dû sauter de table en table, épiée par des filles-requins armées de pistolets à eau, traverser un couloir sur des talons de douze centimètres, tapisser l'escalier de manuels scolaires et ensuite le descendre sur une luge en ramassant les manuels. Les filles furent très déçue qu'elle n'en rate pas un seul, leurs bombes de peintures bleues attendaient avec tant d'impatience d'être utilisées !

 _Floraison_

\- Dernière épreuve ! Annonça Ren.

Nagato soupira de soulagement.

\- Tu vois cette porte fermée à clé ? Lui indiqua le métisse.

Le Uzumaki acquiesça.

\- Derrière se trouve le trésor, ta récompense pour avoir réussi ces épreuves. Et voici la clé !

Nagato tendit la mains pour la saisir, mais Ren recula en souriant machiavéliquement. C'est fou à quel point il pouvait ressembler à sa sœur dans certaines situations.

\- Enfin, une des clés.

Chacun des membres de l'Akatsuki sorti une clé de sa poche, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et si tu te rates, c'est la bombe, chantonna Deidara en agitant une bombe... de peinture rouge.

Le juron de Nagato fut bien trop grossier pour être écrit.

 _Floraison_

\- Si je me tue à trois jours de mon mariage, Nagato ne laissera rien de vos corps ! Hurla Konan, assise à la fenêtre du premier étage.

\- On prend le risque, lui rétorqua Temari, en contre-bas.

La militaire pesta et attrapa la corde. Elle commença à grimper avec agilité sur la façade, observée avec attention par les trois autres. Même pas essoufflée, elle se hissa dans l'encadrement d'une fenêtre du troisième étage.

\- Bouge pas, on arrive ! Lui hurla Ayame.

Konan bougonna, et s'aperçut alors qu'il s'agissait de sa salle de classe de première année de lycée. Minute, c'était pas en première année de lycée qu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec Nagato ? Un cri victorieux, accompagné de lamentations déçues retenti dans le couloir.

\- Ce trésor a intérêt à valoir le coup ! Grommela Nagato en ouvrant la porte. Konan ?

\- Nagato !

\- Trésor ! Hurla le reste de l'akastuki et affiliés.

Les deux se ruèrent l'un vers l'autre et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

\- Si tu savais tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir ! Se plaignit Nagato.

\- Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que j'ai dû faire pour entrer dans cette pièce ? S'indigna Konan.

\- C'est bien gentil tout ça, intervint Kakuzu, mais il est totalement hors de question que nous ayons acheté ces bombes de peintures pour rien.

Les fiancés eurent juste le temps d'échanger un regard horrifié avant d'être aspergés de peinture. Le mélange de bleu et de rouge donna un magnifique violet.

\- On a bien fait de mettre du plastique sur les murs, nota Itachi.

\- Ouais, pas sûr que Yuna aurait apprécié de voir son académie décorée aussi approximativement, répliqua Ren.

Le débat tourna court quand Konan se jeta sur eux, les engloutissant dans une étreinte poulpesque, violette et humide de peinture. Armée d'une bombe de peinture arrachée à Ayame, Nagato refaisait consciencieusement une couleur à Hidan. Une fuite s'organisa dans les couloirs, marqués désormais de tâches bleues, rouges et violettes, qui s'acheva dans les fontaines de Konoha. Le mélange de rouge et de bleu des bombes de peinture tinta l'eau d'un magnifique améthyste qui enchanta l'akatsuki.

 _Floraison_

La soirée s'acheva quand Ibiki leur tomba dessus. On avait manifestement oublié de le prévenir qu'ils avaient le droit de mettre le bordel.

 _Floraison_

 **Jour – J**

Le matin, Konan se réveilla chez eux, seule. Nagato était allé dormir chez ses parents. Ils se prépareraient chacun de leur côté avant de se retrouver au temple. La jeune femme s'étira et se leva. Elle avait normalement le temps de prendre une douche avant que les filles ne débarquent. Ensuite, petit-déjeuner copieux en leur compagnie, habillage, maquillage... Konan n'était pas du tout stressée... Ou juste un peu... Voire beaucoup...

 _Floraison_

Yahiko était arrivé très tôt au temple afin d'aider pour les derniers préparatifs. Le temple principal de Yorokobi était une jolie structure qui se fondait merveilleusement bien dans le paysage. Et il n'était guère éloigné de la Kirin. Ren et Itachi se chargeaient d'aider Nagato à se préparer. Les autres membres de l'akatsuki étaient déjà sur place, en renfort. Yahiko pria très fortement afin que tout se déroule sans accroc. Mais la vie, et surtout l'auteur, avaient déjà largement prouvé qu'elles n'aimaient pas la facilitée.

\- Hm, Yahiko ? L'interpella Zetsu, on a un problème...

 _Floraison_

Nagato replaça pour la troisième fois sa cravate, il était incroyablement nerveux. Un sifflement admiratif le fit se retourner. Nonchalamment adossé au mur, Ren lui adressa un sourire approbateur. Le Uzumaki se demanda si mater c'était tromper, parce que c'était clairement ce que Ren faisait. On toqua à la porte, et Takara apparut alors.

\- Vous êtes prêts les garçons ? S'enquit-elle. Itachi est en train de finir son café, vous en voulez ?

\- On a le temps ? S'inquiéta Nagato.

\- Relax, Temari ne m'a pas encore envoyé de message, le rassura Ren.

Takara poussa un sourire ému. Elle s'avança dans la pièce pour pouvoir caresser la joue de son garçons. Ren s'éclipsa pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

\- Tu es si grand, murmura l'ancienne geisha.

\- Mais je serais toujours ton petit garçon, compléta le roux.

\- Toujours, lui promit Takara.

 _Floraison_

Pendant ce temps, au temple, Yahiko maudissait tous les dieux qu'il connaissait. Le DJ s'était blessé en installant son matériel. Ils n'avaient plus de musique. Bordel.

\- Est-ce que Tayuya est déjà là ? Lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Une main se leva au-dessus des quelques invités déjà présents, et un mouvement de foule annonça l'arrivée de la rose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

\- On n'a plus de DJ, déclara Yahiko de but en blanc. Y'a moyen d'en récupérer un en deux heures de temps ?

Tayuya se tapota la lèvre inférieure en pleine réflexion, puis fit la grimace en secouant la tête.

\- En si peu de temps, impossible...

\- Et merde ! Jura Yahiko. On n'a pas de musique !

\- J'ai dit qu'on n'avait pas de DJ, pas qu'on n'avait pas de musique. Tu crois que je suis quoi ?

La rose écarta les bras, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

\- Euh, une joueuse de musique classique ?

Un claquement de langue agacé lui répondit.

\- J'sais faire autre chose que du Mozart ! Qu'on me montre le matos, et je t'arrange la musique !

Yahiko n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix, alors il l'envoya à la Kirin en compagnie d'Obito. Il reçut alors un message de Temari, les filles partaient d'Uzushio. Elles devraient être là d'ici une demi-heure. Fébrilement, il vérifia dans son autre poche que les alliances étaient bien là... Un peu stupidement, il regarda sa main qui dépassait de la doublure déchirée de sa poche.

\- Oh bordel !

\- Quoi ? Y'a quelqu'un qu'est mort ? Les mariés sont pris en otage ? Le gâteau a disparu ? Énuméra Kisame.

\- J'ai perdu les alliances ! Couina Yahiko.

\- … Putain. QUE PLUS PERSONNE NE BOUGE ! Gueula Kisame.

 _Floraison_

En voiture, Konan essayait de ne pas prendre trop de place. Simple et sobre, sa robe n'en restait pas moins assez volumineuse malgré sa coupe près du corps. Les bretelles triangulaires sublimaient le décolleté de la bleue, le léger plissé de la robe était magnifié par la jupe longue et fluide. La jeune femme se retint de toucher à son maquillage. Qui avait faillit tourner à la catastrophe. La maquilleuse s'était trompée de date dans son agenda. Résultat, Konan, Temari et Ayame avaient dû se débrouiller seules. Heureusement que la troisième s'était avérée nettement plus douée que les deux autres. Le maquillage de la marié était simple, mais l'effet était efficace. Les yeux de Konan étaient plus perçants, sa bouche plus pulpeuse et ses joues plus roses.

\- Et merde, grogna Temari, au volant.

\- Quoi ? Se réveilla Shikamaru, assis à la place du mort.

\- Y'a des travaux sur la route, on va devoir faire un détour...

\- Et merde, ça va nous mettre en retard ? S'inquiéta Ayame.

\- T'en fais pas, je me rattraperai, marmonna Temari.

Shikamaru se tassa alors sur son siège.

Floraison

Au temple, c'était le branle-bas de combat. La moitié des invités étaient à quatre pattes, cherchant désespérément l'écrin violet des alliances.

\- Là ! S'écria soudain Sasuke.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Yahiko se précipita vers l'écrin. Il y arriva juste à temps pour voir une pie emporter l'une des alliances. Un témoin jura avoir entendu son hurlement de Kyoto. La pie fut poursuivie jusqu'à son nid.

\- Bordel, que quelqu'un aille chercher une échelle ! Ragea le roux.

\- Je peux grimper sinon, proposa Sasori.

\- Hors de question que tu abîme ton costume ! Lui rétorqua Yahiko.

\- Bon, on va pas y passer trois heures, intervint Kisame.

Il sortit son glock, visa, et abattis le nid de la pie. L'alliance en tomba, rebondit sur la route et se mit à rouler doucement vers une bouche d'égout. Alors que Yahiko était au bord de la rupture d'anévrisme, Kakuzu attrapa au vol l'anneau d'or. Un soupir de soulagement traversa le groupe. Et juste à temps, Nagato arrivait, accompagné de ses parents, de Ren et d'Itachi.

 _Floraison_

L'arrivée d'une voiture roulant sur les chapeaux de roue provoqua un mouvement de foule. Dans un crissement de pneus, le véhicule se stoppa. Shikamaru en sorti alors, s'écroulant avec un bonheur évident sur la pelouse.

\- C'était génial ! S'enthousiasma Ayame en sortant à son tour.

La suite perdit tout intérêt pour Nagato quand Konan émergea à son tour. Il connaissait sa fiancée sur le bout des doigts aussi bien littéralement que figurativement. Mais cette robe la mettait particulièrement bien en valeur. Yahiko siffla soudain, rappelant tout le monde à l'ordre. Les invités se dirigèrent alors vers le temple. Nagato suivit le mouvement, quittant à regret Konan des yeux. Il remarqua tout de même Itachi, posté avec son fusil de précision en haut d'un toit.

 _Floraison_

Assis dans le temple au premier rang, Yahiko suivait avec attention la cérémonie. Enfin, plus ou moins, son oreillette ne cessait de grésiller, l'akatsuki faisant des commentaires plus ou moins discrets et constructifs.

\- Non mais sérieux, t'as vu la photographe ? Elle est hyper canon ! Souffla Hidan.

\- J'sais pas trop, il lui manque des doigts, c'est pas trop mon trip... Répliqua Kisame.

\- La cérémonie va durer encore longtemps ? Je me fais chier... Soupira Kakuzu.

\- Vos gueules ! J'entends pas le prêtre ! Grogna Obito.

\- Fayot ! Ricana Sasori.

\- Yahiko, ça va être à toi, intervint Itachi.

Le roux se leva juste à temps pour remettre les alliances. Dans la foule, un certain nombre de personnes avaient déjà sorti les mouchoirs. Takara Uzumaki sanglotait d'ailleurs dans les bras de son mari. Konan et Nagato se passèrent les alliances, et s'embrassèrent sous les sifflements de l'akatsuki.

\- Dire que j'ai souffert ces douze derniers mois pour une cérémonie si brève, soupira Yahiko.

\- Tu sais, la cérémonie, c'est bien le plus facile, commenta Takeo, le mariage c'est bien plus que de passer derrière un autel et signer quelques papiers.

Le Uzumaki fila alors voir son fils. Yahiko soupira et parti distribuer des sacs de riz aux invités. En sortant du temple, Nagato et Konan Uzumaki se retrouvèrent aspergés de blanc et... est-ce que c'était des douilles ?

\- KISAME ! Hurla Yahiko dans un coin.

Un rire tonitruant lui répondit. Éclatant de rire, les mariés ouvrirent la marche vers la Kirin.

 _Floraison_

L'installation aux tables se fit selon le plan de table qui avait tant énervé Kushina. Installés à la table d'honneur, les mariés s'enthousiasmaient sur la décoration de Deidara. Le blond s'en vanta jusqu'à ce que Ren, exaspéré, le fasse taire d'un baiser bien placé. Hidan, assis avec eux, les siffla bruyamment. L'argenté n'avait pas réussit à enlever toute la peinture dont l'avait aspergé Nagato, il arborait donc un magnifique bleu métallisé pas du tout uniforme. Mais ça plaisait visiblement à certaines jeunes Uzumaki. Une fois l'entrée dégustée, les mariés entreprirent d'effectuer un tour de salle. Ils commencèrent par la table la plus proche, rassemblant leur famille proche. Kushina, Minato, Karin et Naruto pour ne citer qu'eux. S'y étaient adjoints Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi et Neji. Chacun leur offrit tous leurs vœux de bonheur. Ils s'approchèrent alors de la table de l'Akatsuki qui leur offrit une holà retentissante. Même si Hidan et Kisame regrettaient visiblement l'absence de filles, en-dehors d'Ayame, à leur table. Les mariés poursuivirent leur périple jusqu'aux quatre tables suivantes. Elles rassemblaient de façon disparates leurs collègues, les bijus, les cinq kage ainsi que le recteur et plusieurs de leurs anciens professeurs. Notamment Anko, Kakashi, Gaï et Ibiki. Tous leur offrirent des félicitations sincères. La table suivante rassemblait les Uchiha, Haruno et l'unique représentant des Hozuki, Suigetsu. Malgré leur malaise évident d'être placés avec leurs parents, Sasuke et Sakura les félicitèrent.

\- Bon sang, si on doit faire toutes les tables avec les même mots, ça va être barbant, lança Konan à mi-voix tout en s'éloignant.

\- Tu préférerais qu'ils te disent que cette robe ne te met pas en valeur ?

Konan donna un coup de coude à son mari et s'avança vers la table suivante, repaire des Yamanaka, des Akimichi et des Nara. La mariée salua avec chaleur Shikamaru. En tant que petit-copain de sa meilleure amie, elle le connaissait plus que Nagato. Après les félicitations d'usage, ils passèrent à la table des Senju et des Sarutobi. Si l'ancien sénateur leur offrit des bonbons, sa fille, sénatrice depuis bientôt deux ans, et les autres membres de la famille présentèrent des félicitations plus conventionnelles.

\- On aurait dû séparer plus les clans, et surtout parents et enfants, souffla Nagato, en s'éloignant.

Konohamaru n'avait en effet pas eu l'air ravi d'être le plus jeune à cette table. La table suivante rassemblait les Sasaki, les Aburame et les Inuzuka, les uns plus bruyants que les autres. La robe de la mariée échappa de peu aux crocs de Kuromaru. Et uniquement grâce à l'agilité de Konan. Après cet incident, il fallut encore passer parmi les six tables replies d'Uzumaki et les deux tables réservées aux enfants.

\- Mais non, c'est pas ton cousin ! Assura un petit, il est trop vieux !

\- Je mens pas ! Protesta Shin.

 _Floraison_

Une fois revenus, les mariés dégustèrent le plat principal. Kakuzu, Hidan et Kisame montèrent alors sur scène afin de débuter leur animation. De la sueur froide coula doucement le long de l'épine dorsale des mariés.

\- Votre attention s'il-vous-plaît ! Interpella Kakuzu, nous allons commencer les jeux pour animer le repas !

\- Et notre premier jeu sera...

Hidan fit un peu durer le suspens avant de reprendre la parole.

\- … vrai ou faux !

Les mariés se regardèrent, c'était étonnamment gentillet connaissant les hurluberlus sur scènes.

\- Nous voulons une équipe pour le marié et une pour la mariée ! Enchaîna Kisame.

Aussitôt, Ren et Deidara rejoignirent l'équipe de Nagato. Temari et Shikamaru celle de la mariée. Une grand-mère Uzumaki, Jiraya et Karin complétèrent la première équipe. Choji et Ino vinrent prêter main forte à l'équipe de la mariée. Il fallut cependant attendre qu'Obito soit poussé sur scène pour compléter la deuxième équipe.

\- Bien bien bien ! S'enthousiasma Hidan. Soyez rapides sur les buzzers !

\- Première affirmation, commença Kakuzu. Konan a déjà lancé ses vêtements sur un autre homme que Nagato.

On entendit très nettement Yahiko s'étouffer dans son verre, Takara couiner et les mariés se crisper sur leurs couverts. Deidara fut le plus rapide à appuyer sur le buzzer.

\- Vrai ! Déclara-t-il.

\- Et c'est une bonne réponse ! L'acclama Kisame. Deuxième question !

Nagato dû songer très fort au fait qu'il s'agissait de ses amis pour ne pas leur coller une balle entre les deux yeux. Il attrapa fermement le bras de Konan. Son arme à la main, elle semblait prête à tuer quelqu'un. Heureusement, les trois guignols n'étaient pas non plus parfaitement inconscients. Il n'y avait pas tant de questions intimes que ça, juste assez pour les mariés en soient gênés. Et que Takara se rengorge de l'appétit sexuel de son fils et de sa belle-fille.

 _Floraison_

Et puis, le moment de gloire d'Ayame et Yumi survint. Leur petit numéro terminé, les trois guignols rejoignirent leur table. Le gâteau fit alors son entrée. C'était une immense pièce montée à l'européenne napée de chocolat fondu, de fraises et de quartiers d'orange. Yahiko se leva alors, c'était le moment des discours des témoins. Il avait cependant prévu une petite surprise pour les mariés.

\- Eh bien, merci à tous d'être là pour partager cette journée avec nous, commença-t-il. C'est pour moi une immense joie de voir mes deux meilleurs amis s'unir. J'aimerai dire que je suis capable de conter tous leurs louanges, mais, je crains de ne pas être à la hauteur de cette tâche... Je vais cependant essayer.

Yahiko prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre.

\- La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous étions des gamins paumés. Seuls, je ne sais pas ce que nous serions devenus. Mais grandir ensembles, c'est bien ce qui a fait de nous des adultes respectables.

Le « Plus ou moins » murmuré par Hidan résonna dans la salle silencieuse. Un grand sourire s'étira alors sur les lèvres de Yahiko. Du genre moqueur le sourire.

\- Mais, s'il y a bien quelque chose qui m'a surpris, c'est le choix de Konan. Parce qu'il faut bien l'avouer, je suis le plus mignon des deux !

Un rire secoua l'assemblée. Même les mariés avaient un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mais, finalement, je ne suis que plus heureux de voir ma petite sœur sortir avec mon petit frère. Faîtes nous plein de petits bébés incestueux.

Konan mima un tir en direction du roux.

\- Il y a cependant un événement en particulier qui mérite d'être compté.

C'était Temari qui venait de prendre la parole.

\- Notre première année de lycée, Konan et Nagato étaient si mignons ensembles que tout le monde pensaient qu'ils étaient un couple... Laissez moi rire ! À cette époque, Nagato était encore un enfant innocent des plaisirs de la vie ! Je crois même qu'il n'avait pas bien saisi la différence entre les filles et les garçons !

À la table d'honneur, Nagato se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Et puis, je me souviendrais toujours de ce sempai qui fit du charme à Konan... Ce que tu pouvais être jaloux Nagato ! Tu es allé jusqu'à les espionner... Maintenant que vous êtes mariés, je peux te le révéler... Konan s'est laissé draguer uniquement pour te rendre jaloux. Elle avait essayé de nombreuse fois de t'orienter sur ses sentiments. Mais ce que tu pouvais être obtus ! Même si je pense que tu aurais du y aller plus franchement ma chérie. Les garçons ont tendance à ne pas voir ce qui se trouve sous leur nez ! Alors, je vous souhaite plein de bonheur.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle, tandis que les mariés essuyaient discrètement quelques larmes qui avaient perlés au coin de leurs yeux. Dans son coin, Shikamaru soupira, il avait la bizarre impression que la pique de sa petite amie le concernait.

 _Floraison_

Les invités firent honneur au gâteau, Ayame rougissant sous les compliments. Yumi, covedette de cette pâtisserie affronta avec flegme et bonne humeur la drague d'Hidan. La fin du repas, et l'installation du buffet de gourmandises amorça la fin du placement. Les essais que Tayuya faisait à mi-son avec la sono annoncèrent le début des danses. Histoire de bien faire les choses, les mariés s'étaient décidés pour une valse d'ouverture. Les leçons qu'avait suivi Konan ces derniers mois avaient été particulièrement efficaces. Elle dansa à merveille au bras de son mari. Et enchaîna ensuite des danses avec Takeo, Minato, Naruto, tous les garçons de l'Akatsuki, Yusaku et Shin, qui l'accapara pendant trois danses, sous le regard jaloux de son cousin. Mais, le petit garçon de sept ans était vraiment trop mignon ! Nagato profita également des bras de sa mère, de sa tante, de ses deux cousines, il enleva Ayame à Sasori pour une danse, rapta Yumi sous le nez d'Hidan, et emporta Hinata sous le regard jaloux de Naruto.

 _Floraison_

Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait et que les danses s'enchaînaient, les groupes se refaisaient en fonction des affinités. C'est aussi à ce moment que Yahiko décida de lancer sa surprise. Toutes les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent d'un coup. Seules se rallumèrent celles de la scène. Toute l'akatsuki s'y trouvait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Konan chercha du regard Nagato, emporté au loin par Naruto. Elle ne sentait pas du tout ce qui allait suivre.

\- Comme dit plutôt, j'ai essayé de conter les louanges de Konan et Nagato. Commença Yahiko. Mais, ma seule parole ne compte pas...

Hidan s'avança, un micro à la main.

\- La première fois que j'ai rencontré Konan, elle était en sous-vêtements... Normal, puisque je venais de m'introduire dans le vestiaire des filles ! Je me souviendrais toujours de la magnifique droite qu'elle m'a mise. Et aussi de sa charmante culotte à fraises !

Nagato songea soudain que sa cop... sa femme avait encore des culottes décorées de fraises.

\- Et juste après, j'ai rencontré Nagato, qui lui assurait plus avec sa gauche ! Continua Hidan. Et ils ne sortaient même pas ensembles à l'époque. Bref, entre nous trois, c'était pas l'amour fou au premier regard. Heureusement que Kakuzu était là !

\- Il en a fallut du temps, avant que Nagato et Konan nous apprécient tous les deux, poursuivit Kakuzu en s'emparant du micro. Avec ce lascar c'était pas gagné.

Hidan salua la foule comme une rock-star. Zesu rapta le micro à Kakuzu.

\- Et s'ils n'avaient pas révélé que leurs parents étaient militaires, jamais ces quatre là ne se seraient rapprochés !

-Mais, une fois cette barrière passée, continua Obito, le quatuor était soudé. Il ne fallut d'ailleurs guère de temps pour que l'Akatsuki telle qu'on la connaît se forme. Et il y avait bien plus que la rigolade pour souder notre groupe.

Ceux qui étaient au courant échangèrent un sourire entendu, les autres murmurèrent, intrigués.

\- Et puis, Nagato et Konan on commencé à sortir ensemble, poursuivit Sasori. Pour être honnête, on vous trouvait trop fraternels l'un envers l'autre pour que ça marche.

\- Et vous nous avez heureusement donné tort, hn. Acheva Deidara.

\- Et plus le temps passe, plus vous vous révélez être le couple idéal, reprit Itachi.

\- Avec vos disputes, vos réconciliations, vos ententes et vos désaccords... Poursuivit Ren.

Le métisse baissa le micro.

\- Nous sommes heureux de vous avoir rencontré, déclara l'Akatsuki d'une seule voix.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Konan. Elle s'était jurée de ne pas craquer. Mais là, c'était trop...

 _Floraison_

Au fur et à mesure que la salle se vidait les heures passant, de petits groupes se rassemblaient. Les plus jeunes avaient été couchés dans un grand dortoir commun peu après le discours émouvant de l'akatsuki. Attablés ensembles, les professeurs et l'équipe dirigeante des magnolias échangeaient leurs propres souvenirs de mariage.

\- … et Naruto qui tartine son futur beau-père de gâteau, soupira Kurenaï.

\- En-dehors de cet incident, notre mariage était plutôt réussi, assura Asuma.

\- Beau-père ? S'étonna Ibiki.

\- Hinata et Naruto sont ensembles depuis plus de trois ans, explicita Kushina. Et ils sont bien partis pour rester ensembles jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils forment un couple adorable, acquiesça Gaï.

Anko et Kakshi restaient étonnamment discrets. Mais, après tout, ils n'étaient mariés que depuis deux ans. Et leur mariage avait été très simple.

\- Au fait Minato, intervint Meï, c'est vrai que ton fils veut prendre ta place ?

Le Namikaze acquiesça.

\- Mais ce ne sera pas avant plusieurs années, temporisa-t-il.

\- Pas comme moi, fit Oonuki, je compte bientôt céder la place à ma petite-fille. Je me fais trop vieux pour toute cette paperasse.

\- Et encore, vous n'êtes pas recteur, bougonna A. Et ma secrétaire est loin d'être aussi efficace que toi Mabui...

La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire qui rappela à toutes les personnes présentes l'ambiguïté de leur relation.

\- Courage A-sama ! Plus que trois ans à se passer de moi, se moqua l'actuelle raikage.

\- Trois ans ? L'interpella Yusaku. Et qui vous remplacera ?

\- Sasaki Yuna, répliqua Minato. Être Kage avant d'être rectrice, c'est la voie royale.

A acquiesça et Chojuro revint alors vers la table avec un plateau rempli de gourmandises. Il fut longuement acclamé par ces gourmets gourmands.

 _Floraison_

Un ensemble de tables, rassemblées à la va-vite avaient été prises d'assaut par les plus jeunes. L'Akatsuki et le groupe de Naruto amputé, pour ne pas les citer. Suigetsu et Kisame, les deux épéistes de la brume essayaient actuellement de leurs apprendre des chants en thaï. Mais ce n'était pas un franc succès jusqu'ici.

\- Au fait, Temari, l'interpella Hidan.

La blonde détourna son regard et ses lèvres de Shikamaru qui en grommela de mécontentement.

\- Quoi encore ? Soupira la blonde. Tu veux connaître le nom de la x-ième cousine de Nagato ?

\- Non, transmet juste ce message à ton frère, s'il fait du mal à ma petite sœur, je lui pète les dents de devant.

\- T'es long à la détente, s'esclaffa la témoin de la mariée, Fû et Gaara sortent ensembles depuis bientôt six mois !

\- Ça m'est revenu soudainement...

\- Tu as de drôle d'associations d'idées, s'amusa Hinata.

\- Ma sœur adorerait apprendre ces chants en thaï, soupira funèbrement l'argenté (bleu métallisé depuis sa teinture made-in Nagato).

\- Hep, Ino, Karin, venez par ici ! Les interpella Suigetsu.

Choji et Shikamaru les regardèrent s'éloigner avec un regard scrutateur. Ces trois gossip ensembles, ça n'annonçait rien de bon...

 _Floraison_

Rassemblés en cercle à deux pas du groupe, les gossip ourdissaient un complot machiavélique.

\- Sasori et Ayame, Yuna et Kiba, Shikamaru et Temari, Sasuke et Sakura, Naruto et Hinata, Ren et Deidara... énuméra Suigetsu, tous ceux là sont en couples...

\- T'as oublié Choji et Karui, nota Ino.

\- Bref, continua le Hozuki, il y a beau avoir plein de couples, il y a suffisamment de célibataires pour qu'on s'amuse...

Les filles ricanèrent en cœur.

\- Je prends Neji ! Anticipa Ino, je suis sûre et certaine qu'il y a quelque chose entre lui et Tenten...

\- T'es pas drôle, se lamenta Karin, c'est le plus simple ! Moi, je prends Obito, d'après Sasuke, il en pince pour une nana, Chizuka je crois... Ou Chizuru ? Je sais plus... Je vais lui faire cracher le morceau !

\- Dans ce cas, je prends Yumi, la copine d'Ayame, explicita Suigetsu. Il y a bien un mec dans l'akatsuki qui doit lui convenir !

Ils se redressèrent et échangèrent un check avant de retourner au sein du groupe. Ils allaient bien s'amuser à jouer les cupidons et autres briseurs de cœurs !

 _Floraison_

\- Votre attention s'il-vous-plaît !

Montés sur scène, les mariés s'adressaient à toute la salle.

\- Nos témoins ont déjà fort bien parlé, commença Nagato, c'est désormais à notre tour.

Zetsu décrocha dès que Konan pris la parole. Les discours, c'était clairement pas son truc. À Zetsu... Parce que Konan se débrouillait pas trop mal.

\- ... si nous avons choisi Pax comme thème pour notre mariage, c'est bien évidemment en rapport avec notre vocation...

L'étudiant releva la tête. Ce passage semblait important au vu de la voix étranglée par l'émotion de Nagato.

\- Cela peut paraître paradoxal, enchaîna Konan. Mais, si nous nous battons, c'est bien pour la paix.

\- Pax nous semblait un choix évident, se repris Nagato, et nous sommes heureux que vous ayez partagé cette journée avec nous.

\- Des applaudissements emplirent la salle.

\- Et maintenant, il est temps de lancer le bouquet ! S'enjoua Konan.

Cela détendit l'atmosphère, et les personnes non mariées se rassemblèrent au pied de la scène. À la notable exception de Meï et Mabui qui restèrent en retrait. Mais, Konan, après tant d'années à faire quotidiennement des tractions mis un peu de zèle dans son geste. Le bouquet s'envola à travers la pièce. Et ce fut Neji, tranquillement installé à table en compagnie d'Ino qui se le prit en pleine tête.

\- Marié dans l'année, Neji Hyuga ! Rugit Kisame, avant de s'esclaffer.

Ino éclata de rire à son tour, et offrit un sourire de requin au brun.

\- Si ça ce n'est pas un signe, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, claironna-t-elle. Il est temps de sortir du placard monsieur Hyuga !

Mais pas le temps pour Neji d'y réfléchir plus que ça. La musique explosa soudain dans la salle alors que les mariés hurlaient des paroles indistinctes. Mais, vu la vitesse enthousiaste à laquelle Kisame rejoignit la piste de danse, c'était le moment de l'Akatsuki. Entraîné à son tour par la Yamanaka, Neji décida de se laisser porter par l'instant. Vibrer au son de la musique, danser n'importe comment, se trémousser sur la piste de danse. Cet instant était unique et éternel.

 _Floraison_

Bien plus tard, alors que les anciens avaient abandonné le dance floor depuis longtemps, les mariés récupérèrent le livre d'or. Ils avaient résisté toute la soirée à la tentation de l'ouvrir. Mais, maintenant que la salle était uniquement peuplée par la bataille géante de bouchons de champagne entre l'Akatsuki et Naruto et compagnie, ils pouvaient bien se le permettre. (L'équipe de Naruto, uniquement constituée de civil perdit à plate coutures face aux militaires sur-entraînés) Après avoir passé les félicitations conventionnelles, ils tombèrent sur quatre doubles pages investies par le clan Uzumaki. Ils ne les connaissaient pas tous, mais, la chaleur familiale était bien présente dans leurs propos. Leur famille proche avait elle aussi investie une double page. Takara, Takeo, Minato, Kushina, Karin et Naruto avaient griffonnés un petit mot entre les dessins de Shin et Kokoro. Quelques pages plus loin, c'étaient les amis de Naruto qui avaient accaparés une double page. Entre les citations de contes de fées, les haïkus plus ou moins bon et les blagues vaseuses, c'était un mélange explosif de couleur et de bonne humeur. Et enfin, la double page de l'Akatsuki. Magnifiquement décorée par Deidara, elle éblouit le couple. Ils soupirent de mélancolie face aux souvenirs évoqués sur ces quelques lignes, sourirent en lisant les tentatives d'humour de leurs amis. _« Je suis tellement heureux de vous voir mariés que je ne regrette presque pas l'année infernale que vous m'avez fait passer. Et je jure de ne jamais plus oublier à quel point je vous aime. Yahiko »_ Ces excuses sorties du passé touchèrent profondément les mariés. Leur ami ne s'était jamais excusé auparavant pour les avoir abandonnés. C'était désormais chose faîte. Leur émotion n'eut pas le temps de retomber, ils achevèrent la double page par l'inscription d'Itachi.

 _Floraison_

 _Votre mariage était à l'image de son nom. Cet enchaînement d'à peu près et d'improvisation était plus tumultueux que chacune de vos missions. Et c'est pourtant une œuvre magnifique qui en a résulté. Parce qu'après la guerre vient la paix, je vous souhaite de vous battre autant que d'en profiter_.

 _Floraison_

 **J+7700**

\- Putain, grogna Ryu Uzumaki, ce que c'est chiant !

\- Silence, le tança son père.

Ryu grommela dans sa barbe inexistante d'adolescent. Il tira sur les manches de sa chemises, mal-à-l'aise dans le costume que ses parents lui avait fait enfiler. Les mariages, c'était nul. Et en plus, y'avait ni Hajime, ni Kaede ni Nakatsu pour lui tenir compagnie. Rien que ses cousins germains Boruto et Himawari.

\- Hep, maman, c'était aussi chiant votre mariage à papa et à toi ? Souffla-t-il à Konan.

La Uzumaki étouffa une quinte de toux qui se transforma en fou rire. Vite rejoint par son mari. Sur scène, Shin jeta un regard sévère à son cousin qui osait interrompre son discours de remerciement. Mais, impossible pour les Uzumaki de s'arrêter.

\- C'était incroyable, déclara finalement Nagato, une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son souffle.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Konan et Nagato sont mariés, pour le meilleur, et pour le pire ! Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt contente du retour sur le devant de la scène de l'akatsuki. Même si on les verra plus dans le chapitre qui porte leur nom !**

 **Maintenant, passons aux mauvaises nouvelles, je n'ai plus de chapitres en stock. Il va donc falloir attendre le prochain.**

 **Allez, à bientôt, Kissoux !**

 **EDIT 19/03/18 : Le petit mot de la fin avait aussi sauté visiblement, scrogneugneu !**

 **P.S. : Je suis actuellement à environ 1/3 de l'écriture du prochain chapitre. Comme il se déroule deux ans après celui-ci et un an après "La vie de jeunes parents", il se passe pas mal de chose non narrées qu'il faut tout de même conter.**


	6. De la majorité

**Hey ! Y'avait longtemps ! Un mois déjà, et oui ! Mais c'est le temps qu'il me faut pour écrire un chapitre de 10 000 mots !**

 **Blague à part, je pense savoir pourquoi le chapitre de l'université est le moins lu. C'est le seul où tout s'enchaîne sans interruption, je ne prends pas le temps de poser les choses.**

 **La petite chronologie qui va bien  
** **Mars 2017 : Premier Festival des magnolias  
** **Avril 2017 : Yuna présidente du conseil des élèves du lycée de Konoha  
** **Avril 2018 à Mars 2021 : _Le petit guide de la colocation_** _ **  
**_ **25/05/21 : _Mariage de Nagato et Konan  
_** **Août 2021 : Retour de Chizuru Kurosawa de l'étranger  
** **Septembre 2021 : Prise de fonctions de Kurotsuchi en tant que Tsuchikage  
** **Mars 2022 : Fin du chapitre "La vie de Jeunes parents"  
** **Mars 2023 : Yuna réunit tous les anciens membres de son conseil  
** **27/03/2023 : Le chapitre ci-dessous**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **P.S. : Comme vous vous en doutez, j'adapte la chronologie en fonction du chapitre à venir. Et l'un des point nouvellement apparu est très important pour la suite :)**

 **P.P.S. : Ask wikipedia for Kaname-Ishi :)**

* * *

Assise en tailleur dans sa chambre, encore vêtue de son pyjama, Hanabi contemplait le vide. Elle s'appliquait à respirer lentement. C'était Hinata qui lui avait appris des techniques de relaxation par la respiration. Sa sœur aînée avait souvent été sujette au stress dans ses jeunes années. Mais c'était bien la première fois depuis Kabuto qu'Hanabi se sentait perdre tout contrôle. Elle avait une nouvelle fois l'impression dérangeante que ses organes tentaient de s'évader de l'encombrante couche de peau qui retenait le corps d'Hanabi en un seul morceau. Aujourd'hui, elle avait vingt ans. Et avant la fin de la journée, elle serait officiellement reconnue en tant qu'héritière du puissant et ancestral clan Hyuga. Elle avait vingt ans, et elle ne s'était pourtant jamais senti aussi jeune qu'en cet instant.

 _Floraison_

Dans une cour intérieure, Neji enchaînait les mouvement de taï-chi avec application. En tant que protecteur d'Hinata, il avait un rôle un jouer dans la cérémonie de reconnaissance d'héritage. En tant que cousin, il voulait faire son possible afin de soutenir ses cousines. Diplômé un an auparavant, le fils d'Hizashi avait d'ores et déjà obtenu un contrat dans un prestigieux journal de la capitale. Le nom des Hyuga ouvrait bien des portes, même à un membre de la bunke. Neji expulsa lentement l'air contenu dans ses poumons. La journée s'annonçait atroce. La cérémonie mainte et mainte fois répétée donnait des boutons au jeune homme. Mais rien ne devait le perturber. Il serait un bloc inébranlable pour soutenir Hanabi. Et Hinata.

 _Floraison_

Debout devant son miroir, Hinata ne se reconnaissait pas. Cette élégante japonaise délicatement habillée, coiffée, maquillée, ce n'était pas elle. Hinata ne se sentait plus elle-même que coiffée d'une tresse hâtive, des vêtements fleurant bon le cheval sur le dos. Même Naruto ne s'en plaignait pas. Il lui avait même avoué que sa tresse en bataille lui donnait un petit air sexy et sauvage pas du tout déplaisant. La Hyuga gloussa en songeant à son petit ami. En novembre prochain, cela ferait six ans qu'ils sortaient ensembles. Et il arrivait encore à la faire sourire niaisement. En-dehors des écuries, la jeune femme appréciait de porter de jolis vêtements, surtout si cela donnait cet air rêveur un peu niais à Naruto. Même si la tenue préférée du blond restait la tenue de concours de sa chérie. Il en était restée bouche bée en la voyant pour la première fois dedans. Chaque fois qu'elle revêtait sa veste noire et son pantalon blanc, Hinata se sentait capable de tout. Elle n'était jamais plus sûre d'elle que sur le dos d'un cheval. Alors la brune songea à tout ce qui faisait d'elle une femme forte. La détermination qui se mit à luire dans ses yeux aurait pût ébranler Kaname-Ishi.

 _Floraison_

Habillé d'un kimono de cérémonie, Hiashi toqua à la porte de sa cadette. Une camériste lui ouvrit avant de s'effacer. En silence, le patriarche observa la maquilleuse apposer consciencieusement la touche finale au maquillage d'Hanabi. Le kimono d'un jaune vibrant sublimait le teint de pêche de la jeune femme. À vingt ans, la jeune Hyuga avait encore des joues un peu rondes et enfantines, mais le maquillage la vieillissait efficacement. Hiashi fut prit d'une subite impulsion de lui demander de se nettoyer le visage, pour revoir son visage enfantin. Mais, Hanabi n'était plus une petite fille. C'était désormais une adulte. Celle-ci se leva avec grâce. Elle offrit un sourire un peu tremblant à son père. Hiashi lui tendit son bras. Doucement, il la mena jusqu'à la grande salle de réception. Tout le clan y avait été réuni afin d'assister à l'intronisation de la nouvelle héritière. Hiashi pressa doucement le bras de sa cadette, lui offrant un sourire réconfortant. Cette fois, il obéit à son impulsion et lui embrassa tendrement le front. Ils s'attirèrent un regard surpris des deux membres de la bunke gardant la porte. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes du chef de clan de se montrer aussi démonstratif. Il fallut pourtant que les deux plantons se reprennent rapidement. Hiashi entra dans la salle après un dernier regard encourageant. Hinata et Neji sourirent à Hanabi avant d'entrer à leur tour. Hanabi prit une profonde inspiration, Tokuma, son garde du corps se plaça à sa droite. C'était à son tour d'entrer en scène.

 _Floraison_

D'un pas qu'elle voulait ferme, la jeune Hyuga s'avança dans la salle. Elle la parcourut à petites enjambées majestueuses, le menton haut, le dos droit. Elle eut l'impression de mettre un temps fou à attendre l'autre extrémité de la salle où son père et le conseil des anciens l'attendait. Elle vint se placer aux côtés d'Hinata et Neji. Les deux sœurs côtes à côtes, les gardes du corps les encadrant. Les quatre s'inclinèrent devant le conseil, avant que les deux couples ne pivotent pour se faire face. Et Hanabi faillit en oublier de respirer. Sa sœur ne s'en rendait sans doute pas compte, mais sa beauté était transcendante. La cadette se força à se reconcentrer et s'inclina face à sa sœur et son cousin qui firent de même. Son épreuve n'était pas terminée. D'un mouvement élégant, elle refit face au conseil. Le plus vieux du lot, encore vert pour son âge s'avança.

\- Hinata Hyuga, aînée du clan Hyuga, vous avez été destituée de votre titre d'héritière lors de votre huitième année.

Hanabi retint un reniflement moqueur. C'est sûr qu'à huit ans les enfants étaient capable de comprendre l'importance de ce titre.

\- Vous n'avez pas choisi de le reprendre lors de votre majorité. Persistez-vous dans ce choix ?

Suite à l'évolution spectaculaire de l'aînée, le conseil avait longuement hésité à lui redonner sa place et à envoyer Hanabi au placard. Mais trois ans auparavant, au cours d'une cérémonie similaire, Hinata les avait envoyé promener d'une façon résolument classe et irrévocable.

\- Je le maintiens, répliqua Hinata sans la moindre once d'hésitation.

\- Neji Hyuga, protecteur d'Hinata Hyuga, continua l'ancien, jurez-vous de l'avoir servie avec honneur jusqu'à lors ?

\- Je le jure rétorqua Neji, un semi-sourire crispé sur le visage.

\- Hanabi Hyuga, cadette du clan Hyuga, si vous l'acceptez, vous hériterez du clan Hyuga à la retraite de l'actuel chef.

Auparavant, l'héritage s'effectuait à la mort du prédécesseur. Mais avec l'augmentation du niveau de vie, le chef avait largement le temps d'être grand-père avant que son héritier ne lui succède. Et le chef se retrouvait alors déphasé par rapport à son époque. Et ça, c'était plus le rôle du conseil. D'où la modification des textes. De même, Hinata aurait auparavant dû renoncer à tout droit sur le clan pour sa descendance. Mais là, dans le cas où aucun des enfants d'Hanabi ne voudrait hériter, ceux d'Hinata, et ceux de Neji seraient éligibles.

\- Hanabi Hyuga, cadette du clan Hyuga, acceptez-vous de prendre en main la destinée du clan Hyuga ?

\- J'accepte ! Énonça clairement Hanabi.

L'ensemble du conseil s'inclina légèrement.

\- Hanabi Hyuga ! Cent-trente-huitième héritière du clan Hyuga ! Clamèrent les anciens.

Tel un champ de blé caressé par le vent, toute la salle s'inclina à son tour, saluant l'héritière.

 _Floraison_

Debout sur l'estrade, Hanabi recevait les félicitations et vœux de fidélité des membres du clan. Assise entre Hiashi et Neji, Hinata lui envoya un sourire d'encouragement.

\- Et cette façon de te parler, grommela Neji, en colère, comme si tu étais une idiote !

\- C'est ce que je suis à leurs yeux, répliqua calmement Hinata.

Son cousin lui retourna un regard peiné. La décision de l'aînée avait été mûrement réfléchie, et peu de gens semblaient le comprendre. Beaucoup pensaient qu'elle avait fui face à la charge d'héritière. En réalité, Hinata n'avait tout simplement aucune envie de prendre la tête du clan. C'était aussi simple que cela. Estimant qu'ils s'étaient assez attardés sur le sujet, Hiashi intervint.

\- Tu repars en France en juillet ? S'enquit-il.

\- Il le faut si je veux être assurée pour les Jeux Olympiques de l'année prochaine, acquiesça Hinata. La Coupe du Monde nous met en jambe question hauteur et nous permet de juger les adversaires.

\- On viendra te voir avec Lee et Tenten, assura Neji. Sans compter Yuna, Naruto, Shino et Kiba.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que Yuna vous servirait de guide et traductrice, intervint Hiashi.

\- Elle est plus qu'enthousiaste pour. C'est juste dommage qu'Hanabi ne puisse pas venir, soupira Neji.

\- Ce ne serait pas sérieux, c'est juste avant ses examens du premier semestre ! Assura Hinata. On se rattrapera sur les Jeux Olympiques de 2024 à Paris.

 _Floraison_

Une poignée d'heures passèrent avant qu'Hanabi ne puisse enfin quitter l'estrade. La jeune femme soupira discrètement. Un grand repas cérémoniel et ennuyeux occuperait une grande partie de l'après-midi. Et elle mourrait de faim ! Avec empressement elle se rapprocha du petit groupe formé par son père, son cousin et sa sœur. Cette dernière ressemblait tellement à leur mère coiffée et maquillée ainsi qu'Hanabi en eut un coup au cœur. Mitsusora était décédée alors qu'Hanabi n'avait que cinq ans. Bien trop jeune pour perdre sa mère. Les rares souvenirs qui restait de sa mère à la jeune femme étaient floutés par les années écoulées. Précieusement, par peur d'oublier encore plus, elle conservait toujours avec elle une photo de sa mère. Apercevant sa cadette, Hinata se leva pour l'accueillir. Son aînée lui prit tendrement les mains et lui offrit un regard empli d'amour. Dans cette salle remplie de monde, Hinata ne pouvait enlacer sa cadette. Mais ce soutien aussi intense qu'exclusif fit monter les larmes aux yeux d'Hanabi.

\- Mes filles, intervint Hiashi, il va être l'heure d'y aller.

\- Grave et sérieux, le patriarche des Hyuga offrit un clin d'œil aussi incongru que peu discret à son aînée. Hinata gloussa en réponse.

\- On se revoit plus tard, père ! S'enjoua l'aînée.

Elle entraîna alors sa cadette hors de la salle.

\- Mais, nee-chan, le banquet n'est pas par là ?! S'alarma la cadette.

\- On ne va pas au banquet, répliqua Hinata.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je te kidnappe !

Neji surgit soudain de nulle part pour bander les yeux d'Hanabi.

 _Floraison_

Installée dans une voiture (au vu de l'odeur de propre, c'était celle de Neji), Hanabi ne cessait d'interroger ses kidnappeurs sur leur destination. Mais en-dehors de ricanements, elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Même arrivés, ils lui gardèrent les yeux bandés en la guidant dans un labyrinthe de couloirs. Et quand enfin on la libéra...

\- SURPRISE !

Hanabi en resta bouche bée. Matsuri, Juugo, Atsui, Moegi, Udon, Konohamaru, Yuna et tous les autres ! La foule de jeunes adultes engloutit soudain la cadette des Hyuga. Tout le monde voulait la serrer dans ses bras, lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, lui ébouriffer les cheveux (peine perdue, la coiffeuse avait bien fait son boulot). Des larmes de joie montèrent aux yeux de la Hyuga. Mais elle préféra éclater de rire et se laisser entraîner par la foule. Et tant pis pour son kimono hors de prix !

 _Floraison_

Quelques heures plus tôt, on s'activait dans la salle. Montée sur une table, Yuna essayait tant bien que mal de coordonner ses troupes.

\- Tayuya, tu t'occupes de la sono ! Suna, vous accrochez les banderoles ! Kumo, vous vous occupez du buffet ! Le Tombeau, installez les chaises ! Les bosseuses vous vous occupez des cadeaux ! Les autres avec moi ! On s'occupe des boissons !

\- Pourquoi c'est chez moi qu'on organise ça ?! Râla pour au moins la centième fois Sasuke.

\- Parce qu'on n'est pas loin du domaine Hyuga ! Lui répliqua Yuna. Maintenant va chercher des chaises au lieu de me pomper l'air !

\- Fasciste ! Lui rétorqua Sasuke.

Sentant venir l'embrouille Tayuya siffla un bon coup pour ramener l'attention sur elle.

\- Du calme les va-t-en guerre ! Sasuke, ta gueule et fait ce qu'on te dit ! Yuna, on sait que tu vas bientôt être Raikage, alors arrête de nous rappeler sans cesse ton autorité !

Yuna et Sasuke furent parfaitement à l'unisson pour lever la main en un geste obscène vers Tayuya. Mais ils obtempérèrent. Les groupes se séparèrent et Suna obtint bien vite un rythme très efficace.

\- Plus à gauche ! Ordonna Karui, montée sur les épaules d'Omoï.

Omoï se décala. Ils manquaient malheureusement d'escabeaux. En équilibre instable sur le premier escabeau qu'ils avaient, Gaara accrochait des ballons au mur. Monté sur les épaules de Jirobou, Kimimaro accrochait des banderoles. Grimpé sur un deuxième escabeau, Juugo accrochait des serpentins et autres trucs pendouillant au plafond.

Dans la cuisine, Samui et Saï sortaient les plats du frigo. Haku, Midori et Kankuro découpaient, déballaient et transvasaient ceux qui le nécessitait. Tenten,Suigetsu, Matsuri et Temari se chargeaient ensuite de les installer sur les tables qui serviraient de buffet. Suigetsu et Temari argumentèrent d'ailleurs avec fougue sur l'emplacement respectif de la sauce soja et des sushis.

Lourdement chargés de chaises et de tables (il en manquait finalement quelque unes et ça, Yuna ne l'avait pas vu!), les garçons du Tombeau râlaient à part égales... Sauf Shino bien entendu. Jusqu'à ce qu'un essai sonore de Tayuya ne lui fasse lâcher ses chaises sur les pieds. Le groupe eut alors le douteux privilège de l'entendre jurer.

De leur côté, les Bosseuses installaient de façon résolument scientifique les cadeaux d'Hanabi.

\- Même au lit il râlait sur Yuna, se plaignit Sakura.

\- Et comment t'as réglé le problème ? S'enquit Ino.

\- Je me suis mis à faire le mort à chaque fois qu'il prononçait son nom. Et j'ai fait la grève du sexe.

\- Non, sérieux ? S'esclaffa Karin.

\- Fallait pas te priver de sexe juste pour ça ! Ajouta Kin.

\- Bof, pour son niveau au lit... Tempéra Karin.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Interrogea Ino. T'étais sa première, il a pu s'améliorer depuis le temps !

Pour toute réponse, Sakura leur offrit un clin d'œil et un sourire supérieur. Elles pouvaient toujours rêver pour que la rose partage ce genre de détails avec des commères comme Karin et Ino. Par contre, leur faire supposer des choses, ça, c'était drôle !

Les bras chargés de bouteilles aux divers degrés d'alcool, Choji franchit la porte. Rassemblés autour des tables-bar, son groupe s'affairait.

\- Il reste environ la moitié des bouteilles dans le local, indiqua-t-il.

\- Parfait ! Répliqua Yuna. Sakon, Ukon et toi vous les emmenez en cuisine. Naruto et Lee vous allez aider le Tombeau. Fû, tu commences à installer ça, je dois appeler Midori, ça m'inquiète qu'elle ne soit pas déjà là...

\- Pas de soucis, assura l'ancienne habitante de l'Asile tandis que les autre se dispersaient.

Bon gré mal gré, la salle fut prête et Midori arrivée quand les Hyuga débarquèrent.

 _Floraison_

Tayuya lança la playlist avant de rejoindre Oto. Elle mourrait de faim. Un fond sonore suffirait pour le repas. La rose s'installa à côté de son petit-ami, lui volant un onigri au passage. Très occupé à discuter avec Kidomaru, le Nakamura ne s'en rendit pas compte. Diplômé depuis bientôt un an, Ukon avait trouvé un très bon emploi de comptable dans une entreprise de Tokyo. Il avait emménagé dans la capitale avec Tayuya depuis presque un mois. La lenteur de l'évolution de leur relation désespérait le jeune homme. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, ils seraient déjà mariés. Après tout, cela faisait plus de six ans qu'ils étaient ensembles. Mais Tayuya tenait farouchement à sa liberté et elle avait un fort caractère. Alors Ukon prenait son mal en patience.

\- Je veux savoir qui a fait ces brochettes ! Exigea soudain Sakon. Que je l'épouse !

Secrétaire pour un membre du parlement, Sakon conservait une froideur exemplaire en toute circonstance. Et le vois s'enthousiasmer ainsi mettait du baume au cœur à Ukon.

\- C'est Choji, l'informa Kimimaro. Et fait gaffe, Karui est hyper territoriale et compétitive. Pas sûr qu'elle apprécie que tu demandes son mec en mariage...

\- Vous avez vraiment aucun sens du partage, vous les militaires ! Râla Sakon.

\- Mec, si tu ressort ça à l'Akatsuki, je te décerne un médaille. Posthume, précisa Jirobou.

\- Au fait, c'est fait ? L'unité est formée ?

Juugo grogna un acquiescement, sans quitter Hanabi, installée à une autre table, des yeux. Kimimaro fut plus disert.

\- Ils ont leur propre Q.G. Au sein d'Uzushio, un bâtiment hyper sécurisé et tout le matos qui va avec...

\- Du style ? S'intéressa Suigetsu.

Son truc c'était plus les fleuret, sabres, shinaï et autres ustensiles tranchant. Mais cette unité l'intriguait pas mal surtout qu'un camarade sabreur, en la personne de Kisame, y était intégré.

\- Char d'assaut, avions, robot d'aide au déminage et la reconnaissance, armurerie dernier cri, équipement de pointe, énuméra Jirobou.

\- Fait gaffe, tu baves, le taquina Tayuya.

\- Pas autant que Suigetsu au musée la dernière fois, répliqua Karin.

\- Hey ! Protesta l'Hozuki.

\- Vous êtes allé au musée ensembles ? S'intéressa Ukon.

\- J'avais gagné deux places à une tombola, expliqua Suigetsu.

\- Tu nous as pas proposé ! Accusa Kin.

\- Sérieusement ? Ricana Suigetsu. Tayuya et toi détestez les musées. Je ne pouvais pas choisir seulement un des jumeaux. Juugo, Jirobou et Kimimaro étaient à l'autre bout du pays. Et Kidomaru s'est retrouvé avec une affaire hyper urgente sur le dos.

\- Et ça tombait juste après mes partiels, continua Karin. C'était parfait pour se détendre.

La pseudo-embrouille passa au second plan quand Hanabi vint se jeter sur leur groupe, les éclaboussant de sa joie.

 _Floraison_

Placés stratégiquement près du buffet se retrouvaient les plus grands gourmands du groupe. Choji, Naruto, Hinata et Kiba, pour ne pas les citer. Ils étaient accompagnés de Saï, Shino, Karui, Samui, Omoï et Yuna. Après des années d'université peuplées de communication difficile, ces deux derniers recommençaient enfin à se parler normalement. Hinata avait encore en tête les premiers temps après leur rupture qui tournaient à l'affrontement verbal cassant. Il leur avait fallut cinq ans pour apaiser leurs ressentiments. Kiba était par contre irrémédiablement jaloux. Une main possessivement posée sur la hanche de la métisse, il jetait de fréquents regards noirs à Omoï. Yuna, après avoir levé les yeux au ciel et marmonné un petit « Ah les hommes ! », avait continué tranquillement sa discussion avec Omoï. Hanabi était restée déjeuner avec eux avant de s'envoler vers un autre groupe. Les Hyuga s'étaient changés dans des tenues plus confortables que leurs kimonos de cérémonie. Et la jeune Hyuga déambulait à son aise, comme un véritable papillon de bonne humeur.

 _Floraison_

Un peu plus loin, au calme, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Gaara et Fû discutaient à bâtons rompus.

\- Mais vous ne trouvez pas ça triste ? Insista Fû.

\- Le célibat peut être un choix réfléchi. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait un choix de vie plus triste qu'un autre.

Fraîchement diplômées d'un master en économie, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient rapprochées après la fin de la colocation de l'Asile. Fû s'était en effet sentie un peu seul pendant les deux années de cours qui avaient suivi. Mais la blonde prônait un célibat militant depuis sa désastreuse rupture avec Kankuro. Et Fû était une indécrottable romantique.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Fû, intervint Lee. Finir sa vie seul n'a rien d'un choix heureux.

\- Certaines personnes sont mieux seules ! Fit Tenten.

\- Et être célibataire n'a rien à voir avec le fait de vieillir seul, appuya Neji.

\- Mais certaines personnes finissent tout de même seuls et malheureux, rétorqua Gaara.

\- Un exemple, là, à chaud ? S'enquit Ino.

\- Danzo.

Cela eut le mérite de couper la chique à la blonde. Même cinq ans après sa retraite, le nom de l'ancien recteur continuait de jeter un froid dans les conversations. Tenten pressa doucement le bras de Neji. Le sujet restait difficile pour lui au vu des liens entre Danzo et la mort de son père.

\- Ils sont si mignons, gloussa soudainement Lee.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel et échangea un regard exaspéré avec Neji.

\- Je me souviendrai toujours de cette magnifique soirée d'été, continua rêveusement Lee. C'était le mois de juillet d'il y a deux ans...

Il y a un an et demi, en juillet 2021, rajouta in petto Tenten. La jeune femme décrocha du récit rocambolesque au cours duquel Neji et elle avaient commencé à sortir ensembles.

\- … et au cours de notre troisième road trip aux États-Unis, yeux dans les yeux...

Ino, Fû et Gaara écoutaient avec plus ou moins d'intérêt le récit. Tenten nota que Lee s'améliorait à chaque fois. Il délayait bien plus son récit.

\- Il va falloir qu'on l'enregistre, lui murmura à l'oreille Neji.

Tenten retint un éclat de rire. Même si le récit était pénible à force, il avait eu le mérite de détendre Neji et d'éloigner l'ombre de Danzo.

 _Floraison_

Assis entre Matsuri et Midori, Kankuro faisait face à un défilement concurrentiel de photos. La deuxième n'avait jamais été très proche du groupe. Plus âgée, jamais allé à Konoha... Mais, Matsuri n'aurait pu profiter de la fête tout en prenant sans cesse des photos. Mais elle voulait en prendre, pour immortaliser leurs moments. Qu'à cela tienne, Yuna avait débauché Midori, anciennement membre de son conseil pour aider Matsuri. L'affaire tournait cependant à la rivalité. Et ni l'une ni l'autre n'était du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Assis avec eux, Atsui, Udon, Moegi, Konohamaru, Shikamaru et Temari discutaient de la campagne de Minato au poste de sénateur.

\- En passant de sénatrice au ministère de l'éducation, ma mère espère faire baisser le taux de suicide chez les lycéens, expliqua Konohamaru. Et avec Minato comme successeur, elle est certaine que tout ira bien dans la préfecture de Nagano.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça n'a jamais été trop un problème à l'académie, répliqua Atsui.

\- Huit par an, marmonna Kankuro, toujours piégé entre les photographes. C'était la moyenne annuelle de l'académie il y a cinq ans.

\- C'est... commença Udon, hésitant.

\- Très peu, nota Shikamaru. L'académie a le taux de suicide le plus faible de tout le Japon chez les étudiants.

\- Yuna n'arrêtait pas de répéter que c'était trop, intervint Midori.

\- Je sais qu'elle était très choquée par le taux de suicide au Japon, fit Temari. Surtout chez les lycéens. La scolarité française est bien moins compétitive que la notre.

\- Une fois qu'on est entré aux magnolias, c'est bien plus facile d'y faire tout son cursus, nota Udon.

\- C'est vrai que ça limite le stress des étudiants, approuva Matsuri.

Kankuro profita que les photographes s'intéressent à la discussion pour filer à l'anglaise en direction du buffet. Moegi se renfrogna sous le regard goguenard de Konohamaru. La rousse avait parié avec le brun que Kankuro finirait dans un plan à trois avec les deux photographes. C'était pas gagné... Et puis, Hanabi vint soudain s'effondrer parmi eux.

\- On va tester les jeux gonflables ? Je veux faire des jeux gonflables ! Réclama-t-elle.

 _Floraison_

Assis sur une chaise, Shino observait Yuna et Naruto débattre vivement sur le festival des magnolias. Rassemblés autour d'eux, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Fû, Ino, Lee, Kin, Ukon, Sakon, Hinata, Midori, Kankuro, Karui, Jirobou et Kimimaro. Tous les anciens membres de son conseil. Seuls manquaient Yagura, Zetsu, Obito, retenus pour l'après-midi. Il y avait comme une impression de déjà-vu. Au début du mois, Yuna avait déjà organisé un grand repas avec son ancien conseil. Ils débarqueraient ce soir, accompagnés des autres membres de l'Akatsuki. Saï et Shikamaru, qui avaient fait partis du conseil au lycée étaient là aussi. L'un pour observer le groupe, et l'autre pour se reposer. Le seul intrus était bien Naruto ! Jamais membre d'aucun des deux conseils.

Saï et Shino échangeaient régulièrement des regards complices, analysant les gestes des uns et des autres. Kimimaro et Midori, penchés l'un vers l'autre, discutaient d'une manière qu'on ne pouvait que qualifier de complices. Depuis leurs retrouvailles deux semaines plus tôt, il y avait un non-dit dans l'air. Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne commencent à sortir ensembles ? Les paris étaient ouverts !

Kankuro, Lee et Jirobou débattaient de façon acharnée sur les chances de leurs équipes favorites de base-ball. Par haussement de sourcils et regards scrutateurs, Saï et Shino déterminèrent que Kankuro n'aurait pas de relation longue durée avec une femme avant longtemps. Ils confirmèrent aussi que Lee n'était absolument pas intéressé par les filles. Et enfin, il établirent Jirobou comme le prototype parfait du célibataire endurci.

Shikamaru, Ukon, Sakon et Hanabi parlaient de sujet plus graves et sérieux, de politique et d'économie entre autre. Pour le premier pas de surprise, Temari lui passerait la corde au cou dans les deux années à venir. Les jumeaux Nakamura étaient plus complexes. Saï et Shino pronostiquèrent longtemps sur la durée qu'il faudrait à Ukon pour convaincre Tayuya des bénéfices du mariage. Et celle pour Sakon de trouver une femme avec les dents aussi longues que lui. Enfin, Konohamaru, Fû, Kin, Hinata et Karui participaient au débat festivalier de Yuna et Naruto. Mais pas le temps de les analyser. Yuna bondit sur ses pieds quand Hiashi entra dans la salle. C'était l'heure du gâteau et des cadeaux !

 _Floraison_

L'après-midi était achevée et le dîner prêt à être servi quand l'Akatsuki, Yagura et Haku arrivèrent. L'ouverture des cadeaux avait été chargée d'émotions, et remplie de photos. Un léger buffet froid accompagnerait la grande soirée alcoolisée qui allait suivre. Hiashi s'était éclipsé après l'ouverture des cadeaux. Il ne tenait pas plus que ça à voir sa fille boire de l'alcool. Et fêter sa majorité sous la surveillance d'un tel chaperon était un rien désespérant. Le patriarche des Hyuga passerait sa soirée avec Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha, qui hébergeaient gracieusement la fête.

\- Et ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés dans la salle du banquet que le conseil s'est rendu compte de la disparition de l'héritière, conta Hiashi à ses hôtes.

\- La vue baisse à cet âge, nota Fugaku, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ils ont alors commencé à s'affoler. Mais où est donc l'héritière ? C'est une honte ? Qu'allons nous faire ? Que va dire le clan ? … Il leur a fallut encore une dizaine de minute pour voir que la salle était quasiment vide.

\- L'âge, l'âge, ricana Fugaku.

\- C'est à ce moment que je leur ai fait remarqué qu'il avait été décidé qu'il n'y aurait pas de repas cérémoniel. Cette tradition avait été considérée comme désuète et particulièrement dépensière. Et je me suis finalement étonné qu'ils ne soient pas au courant, avant de m'en aller...

\- Mais, comment les aviez-vous informer ? Questionna Mikoto.

\- Par mail !

Fugaku éclata de rire. Les anciens des Hyuga étaient connus pour être réfractaires à la technologie. Un comble pour une entreprise construite sur l'électronique de pointe.

 _Floraison_

Ils étaient grand, ils étaient beau, ils étaient fort, ils étaient là ! L'Akatsuki mettait l'ambiance. Mais, leur insouciance passé s'était bien envolée. Même au repos, les militaires semblaient près à l'action. Kakuzu, Yahiko et Ren, confrontés aux facettes les plus manipulatrices de l'être humain s'habituait à sonder leurs interlocuteurs. Seuls Zetsu et Deidara semblaient avoir conservé en partie la joie et la folie douce propre au groupe. Ils étaient bien évidemment accompagnée d'Ayame. Au fil des années, la jeune femme avait fini par faire parti du groupe. Et ses récentes fiançailles avec Sasori n'avait fait que renforcer cela. Plus étonnant, Chizuru Kurosawa, grande amie d'enfance des Uchiha incrustait aussi le groupe. Guère proche du groupe entier, Hanabi fut tout de même ravie qu'ils soient venus fêter sa majorité avec elle.

\- Et pour quand est prévu le mariage ? Interrogea la jeune Hyuga, des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Début septembre, rayonna Ayame.

\- C'est encore Yahiko qui organise ? Pépia la Hyuga.

L'ami de Nagato s'étouffa soudain avec son verre, au point qu'il fallut désigner un volontaire pour lui pratiquer la manœuvre d'Heimlich.

\- Non, répondit Sasori, on organise tout nous même avec l'aide du père d'Ayame.

\- On va manger des ramens au repas, je le sens, marmonna Kakuzu.

\- Fait pas comme si t'aimais pas ça ! Le chambra Hidan.

\- Au fait, félicitations pour la formation de votre unité ! Fit Hanabi.

Les militaires du groupe échangèrent un regard quasi-imperceptible.

\- Tu en sais des choses toi... Murmura doucement Zetsu.

\- Euh... Tout Uzushio est quand même au courant, marmonna Ayame.

\- Et en plus, les Hyuga ont équipé notre futur Q.G., ajouta Itachi.

\- Officiellement, l'unité sera formée en avril, c'est bien ça ? Interrogea Chizuru.

Le groupe acquiesça. L'ambiance devint un peu morne. Jusqu'à ce que Ren décide que c'était le bon moment pour voler un baiser enflammé à Deidara.

 _Floraison_

Juugo n'était très clairement pas le genre de type qui appréciait les boîtes de nuit bondées ou les pistes de danses en général. Ses soirées, il préférait les passer en pleine nature. Mais, il ne pouvait absolument rien refuser à Hanabi. Il se dandinait donc sur la piste au son géré par Tayuya. Les commères d'Oto leur jetaient des regards moqueurs. Suigetsu et Karin, pour ne citer qu'eux. Ils dansaient d'ailleurs ensembles. Ils avaient beau le nier, il y avait anguille sous roche entre ces deux-là. Mais qu'importe.

\- Je n'ai encore aucun poids décisionnaire, babilla la jeune Hyuga. Mais une fois mon diplôme en poche, le conseil n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

\- Plus que deux ans, répliqua Juugo. Profite de ta vie étudiante tant que tu le peux.

D'un geste vif, il la fit tournoyer. La Hyuga laissa échappe un rire cristallin.

\- Et toi ? Comment ça se passe à Hokkaido ? Tu repars bientôt en manœuvre ?

Juugo haussa les épaules, esquivant la question. Hanabi ne serait à jamais à ses yeux une enfant innocente. Un soldat ne tuait pas par plaisir. Mais un soldat tuait quand même. Et Juugo tenait à préserver Hanabi de cet aspect là de sa vie.

 _Floraison_

Assis dehors, Hinata, Shino et Kiba regardaient les étoiles. Les trois amis d'enfances passaient de moins en moins de temps ensembles. Pas par choix, leurs emplois du temps étaient très chargés. Hinata étaient sans cesse en concours, Kiba avait achevé ses études deux semaines auparavant, tout comme Shino qui s'apprêtait à repartir sur un doctorat dans une université de Kyushu. Son peu de temps libre, Hinata le consacrait à Naruto, elle n'avait donc pas vu ses amis depuis près de six mois.

\- Et tu comptes emménager avec Yuna ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Je sais pas trop, marmonna Kiba. Elle ne veut pas s'éloigner de l'académie, mais la clinique du clan est à Jiyu. C'est pas juste à côté...

\- Je comprends tout à fait, soupira Hinata, avec sa prochaine promotion au poste de Hokage, Naruto va s'éloigner de mon écurie. Je crains qu'on ne puisse continuer à habiter ensemble.

Shino nota qu'Hinata prenait pour acquis que Minato gagnerait les élections sénatoriales et laisserait vacant son poste d'Hokage.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, avoua l'Inuzuka. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à emménager avec elle.

\- Ça fait pourtant plus de deux ans que vous êtes ensembles, et votre couple à toujours été très harmonieux...

\- Ouais, je sais, et Yuna à l'air motivée pour... Elle arrête pas de faire de la place dans ses placards pour moi et de faire des remarques plus ou moins fines à ce sujet...

Shino nota un manque d'emballement certain. Kiba n'était clairement pas au même stade que Yuna à ce sujet.

\- Et toi Shino ? S'enquit Hinata, pas de petite-amie ?

Misère, c'était à son tour de passer sur le grill !

 _Floraison_

Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke, installés sur des chaises commentaient la future naissance du nouvel enfant d'Anko et Kakashi. Sasuke restait modérément enthousiaste. Au contraire de Sakura et Naruto. La naissance n'était prévue que pour le mois d'Août. Mais Naruto avait déjà prévu d'exiger d'être le parrain !

\- Les gars, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis ! Commença le blond.

Sasuke et Sakura se regardèrent. Soit il aller leur demander un truc, soit il avait fait une connerie qu'il comptait leur avouer. Naruto sorti un petit objet de sa poche.

\- Voilà, en fait...

L'objet se révéla être un écrin, que Naruto ouvrit pour dévoiler une bague de fiançailles. La bague était en argent, et une pierre violette en sertissait le sommet. De petits diamants entouraient la pierre violette. Sakura retint un cri hystérique et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

\- Désolé Naruto, lâcha Sasuke, je mange pas de ce pain là.

Le blond et la rose le fusillèrent du regard.

\- Sakura, promet-moi que tu n'épouseras jamais ce sale type, soupira Naruto. Il ne te mérite pas.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, fit avec désinvolture la rose. Alors, quand est-ce que tu vas lui demander ?

Sakura se pencha avec avidité vers le blond.

\- Demain soir, avoua le blond, j'ai réservé un très bon restaurant. Et j'ai commandé des roses. Mais, vous croyez que c'est bon ? Elle ne va pas me rire au nez.

Sakura et Sasuke échangèrent un regard. Naruto doutait. Par des haussements de sourcils, Sakura signifia à son petit-ami que c'était son devoir d'aider leur meilleur ami.

\- Naruto, je sais que tu n'es pas très intelligent, commença patiemment Sasuke. Quant on voit le temps qu'il t'a fallut pour remarquer à quel point Hinata était à fond sur toi... Mais, tu ne peux pas être con au point de penser qu'elle pourrait te dire non !

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que je sors avec un tel enfoiré ? Soupira Sakura.

\- Parce que je suis bourré de fric ! Fanfaronna Sasuke. Et tout juste diplôme des Magnolias en économie. Je suis de plus promit à un très bel avenir en tant que futur PDG d'Uchiha Corp.

\- Largue-le, intervint Naruto, il ne te mérite vraiment pas.

\- Plus sérieusement, reprit Sasuke, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux la demander en mariage ?

\- Parce que je l'aime ! Fut le cri du cœur de Naruto.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu hésites ? Ton cœur ne t'a jamais trompé Naruto, jamais. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se tromperait cette fois ?

Sakura sourit doucement. Sasuke était un enfoiré. Il ne connaissait rien au romantisme, c'était un enfoiré la grande majorité du temps, il était orgueilleux, manipulateur, fier... Mais Sakura l'aimait. Parce que dans des instants comme celui-là, il arrêtait de jouer son personnage de Sasuke Uchiha. Il devenait Sasuke, juste Sasuke, leur ami. Et c'était le meilleur qu'on pouvait avoir.

 _Floraison_

Derrière la sono, Lee relayait Tayuya pour lui permettre du profiter de la fête. Sur la piste, Neji et Tenten dansaient un rock endiablé. Deux semaines auparavant, la judoka n'avait pas la moindre idée des pas. Mais, elle s'était révélée une élève très douée. Elle avait toujours eu du mal dans les enseignements théoriques. La danse était avant tout une pratique. Et Tenten avait toujours été très douée pour ce genre d'apprentissage. Tout en se dandinant derrière les platines (Tayuya leur avait dégoté du matériel de pro), Lee réfléchissait sans cesse à comment il pourrait bien organiser le mariage de Neji et Tenten. Sur ce point là, il reconnaissait qu'il anticipait un peu trop. L'événement ne se produirait sans doute que dans quelques années. Il était cependant certain que rien ni personne ne séparerait jamais Neji et Tenten. Derrière sa façade d'exubérance et d'impulsivité, le métisse avait toujours été quelqu'un de très prévoyant. Rien que pour aider sa mère avec ses soucis financiers. Gaï-senseï avait toujours été là pour Lee et sa mère, en tant qu'ami d'enfance de celle-ci. En grandissant, Lee avait fini par comprendre que Gaï avait toujours été amoureux de sa mère. Mais que ce n'était malheureusement pas réciproque. Et ça ne le serait sans doute jamais. Avec le recul, Lee se rendait compte que sa grande admiration pour Gaï n'avait fait que compliquer la situation. Même s'il regrettait de tout son cœur son père disparu, Lee était heureux qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour veiller ainsi sur sa mère.

 _Floraison_

Fermement décidé à ne rien révéler à sa commère de meilleure amie, Choji offrit un sourire placide à Ino. Shikamaru poussa un long bâillement d'ennui. Depuis bientôt un quart d'heure, elle les passait à la question. Elle voulait absolument tout savoir de leur vie amoureuse. Mais les deux garçons refusaient de lâcher la moindre bride d'information. Tout juste diplômée, Ino possédait déjà une âme commerçante très développée. Dans tous les domaines...

\- Très bien, je vous donne une information, et vous m'en donnez une ! Finit-elle par déclarer.

Pour qu'elle en vienne à négocier, c'est qu'elle ne voyait aucune faille où se faufiler.

\- Ou bien je vais répéter à vos chéries de jolies mensonges bien ficelés... Menaça-t-elle.

Choji et Shikamaru grimacèrent en cœur. Les mensonges d'Ino étaient toujours très convaincants.

\- OK, je commence, grommela Shikamaru. Mes parents ont rencontrés le père de Temari il y a deux semaines... Depuis, ma mère n'arrête pas de laisser traîner des catalogues de bijouterie.

\- Je voyais pas ta mère comme une marieuse, ricana Ino. À toi Choji !

\- Karui et moi allons emménager ensembles.

\- Mes félicitations ! S'enjoua Ino. Où vous installez-vous ?

\- À Wakai, j'ai déjà trouvé une échoppe pour installer mon restaurant !

\- T'es le meilleur ! Fit Ino.

\- Bien, maintenant, donne nous ton information ! S'impatienta Shikamaru.

Ino sembla soudain gênée, voir carrément réticente.

\- Ou sinon je révèle à ton père ce que tu fais de tes soirées de fin de semaine, la menaça-t-il.

La blonde grimaça. Elle préférait éviter que son père apprenne qu'elle passait ces soirées-là à boire beaucoup d'alcool, à faire la fête et à s'envoyer en l'air avec de parfaits inconnus. Elle n'en avait pas honte. Elle assumait sa sexualité et son corps. Mais elle préférait éviter de désillusionner son père sur son mode de vie. Elle l'aimait trop pour ça.

\- Je... je crois que je suis amoureuse, murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard, mal-à-l'aise. Depuis plus de deux ans, Ino refusait de s'engager de nouveau dans une relation sérieuse. Son histoire avec Kankuro l'avait très durement marquée. Qu'elle leur parle de cela indiquait très clairement qu'elle était perdue au plus haut point. Choji posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de la blonde.

\- Tu sais, on te laissera jamais tombé nous. Jamais, promit-il.

\- Même quand tu seras marié avec trois enfants ? Se moqua Ino.

Mais ses yeux étaient brillants de gratitude.

 _Floraison_

Assis avec son frère et sa sœur, Gaara profitait de leur présence. Diplômé de Suna avec les honneurs deux ans auparavant,le roux se sentait se détacher de plus en plus de Temari et Kankuro. Et ça lui faisait peur. Il demeurait néanmoins que leur statut de civils les excluait en partie de la vie de leur cadet. Mais Gaara avait déjà perdu une fois sa famille, il ne voulait pas recommencer. Alors il s'accrochait, il se forçait à faire la part des choses. Parce qu'il les aimait.

-Gaara, tu pense que tu pourras venir en France l'année prochaine ?

Le roux enregistra bien vite où en était la conversation avant de répondre.

\- Aucune idée, je peux essayer de poser des congés.

\- Y'a quand même un sacré paquet d'anciens élèves des Magnolias aux Jeux Olympiques, siffla avec admiration Kankuro.

Temari en karaté, Hinata en équitation, Haku en escrime, Tenten en judo et Suigetsu en natation si Gaara se rappelait bien l'énumération faite par sa sœur deux minutes plus tôt. Et encore, ce n'était là que ceux dont ils étaient les plus proches.

\- Dans tous les cas, on te soutient à fond ! Assura Kankuro. Tu. Vas. Tout. Déchirer !

Le brun martela bien chaque mot. Il récolta un rire et un ébouriffage de cheveux de sa sœur.

\- Vous êtes trop mignons ! Assura la blonde.

Bizarrement, Gaara avait du mal avec ce mot. Il lui donnait envie de montrer les dents. Comble de malchance, Fû ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il était trop mignon. Et montrer les dents à sa petite-amie n'était clairement pas recommandé.

\- Quand même, soupira Kankuro, j'ai toujours cru que Suigetsu ferait de l'escrime. Il jurait que par ça à Konoha ! Il me bassinait avec ça à chaque fois qu'on se voyait à l'atelier peinture...

Gaara, qui avait bien plus côtoyé le Hozuki que ses aînés savait que c'était Anko qui avait poussé l'adolescent à s'engager dans la natation plutôt que dans l'escrime. (Gaara ne lui avait pas pour autant parlé. Il était juste très doué pour se faire discret et écouter les conversations sans se faire repérer. Bien avant d'entrer à Suna). Le Hozuki s'était tout de même obstiné, et depuis la fondation de l'académie, il était le premier étudiant à avoir réussi avec brio un double cursus (escrime/natation) à Kumo.

 _Floraison_

Installés près du bar, Konohamaru, Moegi et Udon expérimentaient des cocktails de leur fabrication. Ils étaient tous les trois très rouges, leur sens de l'équilibre les quittait lentement et leur élocution était compliquée. Les garçons n'avaient absolument aucune idée de ce que Moegi avait mis dans son cocktail, mais c'était bon. Et traître.

\- Et puis... Si on fait un coma éthyluque... éthyl-truc, Moe nous sauvera ! Gloussa Udon.

La jeune femme venait en effet d'achever son apprentissage en tant que pompier. Elle partait dès le lundi suivant dans une caserne de Kyoto. Mais, au vu de son taux d'alcoolémie, elle ne pourrait rien faire pour Udon ce soir. Tout juste diplômé lui aussi, il s'apprêtait à partir à Tokyo pour travailler dans une agence d'adoption. Le seul encore étudiant, c'était bien Konohamaru. Techniquement, il quittait lui aussi les magnolias pour Tokyo, mais c'était pour effectuer son stage d'enseignant dans un collège. Grand admirateur de son oncle Asuma, il avait suivi un parcours de biologie. Même s'il appréhendait grandement d'enseigner la reproduction à ses futurs élèves. Et s'ils avaient plus de connaissances que lui à ce sujet ? Ce serait catastrophique ! Udon et Moegi regardèrent Konohamaru se rouler par terre en marmonnant « C'est la cataaaaa ! ».

\- Ouais ! Il est bourré ! S'enjoua Moegi, bien pompette.

Udon gloussa avant de s'étrangler dans sa salive. Des soirées arrosées, ils en avaient fait avant ça. Eux, ils étaient majeur depuis l'année dernière ! Heureusement pour Hanabi, Atsui l'accompagnait dans son abstinence lors des soirées. Même qu'il fallait bien ces deux-là pour ramasser Konohamaru et Matsuri qui ne tenaient pas du tout l'alcool. La jeune brune était également diplômée en photographie depuis quelques semaines. Elle s'échinait actuellement pour obtenir un travail dans un magasine de reportages en zone de guerre. En avril, Hanabi ne rentrerait à l'académie qu'avec Atsui et Yagura qui avaient encore quelques années d'études à faire (respectivement en chimie et en astrophysique). Bien que très solitaire, Yagura s'était malgré tout intégré à leur petit groupe. Et pour le mieux ! Il était hyper sympa, même si Moegi regrettait qu'il ait refusé de sortir avec elle. Tout comme Konohamaru et Udon et … La rousse englouti une rasade de vodka, ne pas penser aux râteaux ! C'était mauvais pour le moral ! Très enjouée, elle entraîna Udon sur la piste, marchant au passage sur Konohamaru, toujours couché par terre.

 _Floraison_

Des fois, Saï, se demandait pourquoi il ne disait jamais non quand on lui posait une question. Et puis, d'autres fois il se disait qu'il en apprenait des choses intéressantes comme ça. Surtout quand Suigetsu et Karin, les gossip de services venaient s'installer près de lui et lui demandaient son avis. Question commérage, seuls Ino et Hidan pouvaient les concurrencer.

\- Mais sérieusement, regarde comment il la dévore des yeux, s'exaspéra Karin, il est à fond dessus ! C'est obligé !

\- Je sais que t'es une experte pour décrypter les mimiques de Uchiha, mais là, franchement, c'est exagéré ! Protesta Suigetsu. Ils sont amis d'enfance, bien sûr qu'il l'apprécie! Mais de la à la kiffer...

\- Saï ! Ton avis ! Ordonna Karin.

Deux regards avides se tournèrent vers lui. Saï jeta un regard à Obito et Chizuru.

\- Rien n'est moins sûr, certaines amitiés sont tellement fusionnelles qu'elles peuvent passer pour de l'amour, tempéra-t-il.

Karin grogna et Suigetsu ricana.

\- Par contre, continua le brun, le rapprochement entre Kimimaro et Midori est suspect au plus haut point.

Karin et Suigetsu se mirent à roucouler à ce sujet pendant un bon quart d'heure, parvenant à la même conclusion que Saï et Shino. Il y avait un truc ! Les deux gossip se lamentèrent aussi sur la – très – courte aventure que Yumi, l'amie d'Ayame, et Hidan avaient vécu à la suite du mariage de Konan et Nagato. Ils étaient bien décidés à lui trouver un petit-ami. Parce que, et là Saï les citaient « Il y a trop de mec et pas assez de meuf ici ! ». Le bleu et la rousse gloussèrent aussi sur les couples actuelles. (Naruto et Hinata étaient leurs petits préférés). Ils établirent également un parallèle entre la tenue d'un couple et la couleur de cheveux de ses membres.

\- Blond et Brune, Brun et Blonde, Gris et Rose, Roux et Brune, Brun et Blond, Brun et Rousse, Brun et Rose... C'est un assemblage parfait ! Asséna Karin. Il faut un élément terne et un élément vif dans chaque relation.

Inutile de préciser qu'elle éclusait pas mal les mai thaï avalés depuis le début de la soirée.

\- Mais, bredouilla Suigetsu, ça marche pas pour Gaara et Fû ! Ils sont vifs tous les deux ! Et Yuna et Kiba sont tous deux ternes ! Comme Neji et Tenten !

Lui aussi éclusait pas mal...

\- Ah non ! S'affola Karin. Neji et Tenten c'est forever, tu m'entends ? Et puis, elle a pas un caractère terne la Tenten !

\- Mais le caractère ne rentre pas dans la théorie capillo-érotique, intervint Saï, pince-sans-rire et parfaitement sobre.

C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il les fasse argumenter encore plus. Suigetsu et Karin ensemble, c'était déjà un spectacle amusant. Mais bourrés, encore plus !

 _Floraison_

Pour une fois que Sakon réussissait décrocher Ukon de Tayuya, il comptait bien en profiter. Les deux frères eurent une excellente conversation entre frangin, du style avec des vannes pourries et qu'eux seuls comprenaient à tout va. Ils ricanèrent beaucoup en voyant Juugo danser avec Hanabi. Jusqu'à ce que le géant se décide à les rejoindre. Tout dans la démarche du roux les ramena dans une époque plus lointaine. Ce fut sans doute pourquoi...

\- Vous repensez des fois à Orochimaru ? Questionna Sakon.

Les deux autre se tendirent. Leur ancien maître était décédé peu après leur entrée à l'université. Les yakuzas avaient fini par avoir sa peau.

\- Tayuya en fait encore des cauchemars, grimaça Ukon.

Il ne précisa pas que lui aussi en faisait. Son frère le savait déjà, et faisait quasiment les mêmes.

\- Et toi Juugo ? Le pressa Sakon.

Le géant sembla méditer un moment sa réponse.

\- Ça peut sembler curieux, mais non...

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, surpris.

\- Et Kabuto ? Fit finement observer Ukon.

Juugo se tendit.

\- Je me méfie de tout ce qu'on pourrai m'injecter ou me faire avaler, avoua-t-il. Mais, je fais en sorte d'aller de l'avant. J'ai … des choses à protéger...

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hanabi, occupée à tournoyer avec son cousin.

\- Toute cette histoire aurait tellement pu mal se terminer, murmura Sakon.

\- Elle a faillit, commenta son frère.

\- Mais ce n'a pas été le cas, asséna Juugo. À nous d'avancer pour que nos erreurs n'aient pas été inutiles.

Apprendre de ses échecs, affronter les événements avec force. De tous les membres d'Oto, Juugo avait toujours été le préféré d'Orochimaru. Le plus martyrisé. Brisé, encore et encore. Jusqu'au point de non retour. Il leur avait avoué quelque chose de terrible une fois. Le jour où Kabuto avait pris Hanabi en otage, Juugo l'aurait tué. Il ne connaissait pas Hanabi à l'époque, mais son regard traqué... Elle ressemblait à tous ces animaux effrayés qu'il aimait apprivoisés. Kabuto, il l'aurait vraiment tué, sans une once de regret. Et encore aujourd'hui, il ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger la jeune femme. Il ne laisserait jamais personne faire du mal son petit oiseau, jamais.

 _Floraison_

S'il y avait bien quelque chose pour laquelle Jirobou n'était pas doué, c'était bien les potins. Kimimaro non plus n'y connaissait pas grand chose. Midori n'était pas une acharnée comme Suigetsu et Karin, mais elle les informait utilement sur leurs camarades.

\- De ce que je sais, tous les anciens sportifs de Kumo vont au Jeux Olympiques l'année prochaine. Pour les artistes... Deidara commence à être sacrément connu, surtout depuis qu'il s'amuse à détruire toutes ses œuvres invendues. Ça a un succès fou ! La petite Matsuri vient de finir ses études, mais elle a le regard photographique ! C'est comme Saï ! Son coup de pinceau est grandiose ! J'ai aussi un peu discuté avec Samui, charmante, en tout point, j'ai comme l'impression que son travail ne la satisfait pas totalement. Après, être designer d'une marque de prêt-à-porter, ce n'est pas forcément l'idéal pour la créativité. Elle fait ses vêtements elle-même, et c'est magnifique.

Les garçons devaient bien reconnaître ce point, leurs regards inexplicablement attirés par la chute de rein de la blonde.

\- J'ai été contente de revoir Kankuro ! Il réussit plutôt bien dans son atelier de Kabuki, mais je pense qu'il devrait se mettre à son compte, son patron ne le considère pas à sa juste valeur !

\- Et Tayuya ? S'enquit Jirbou.

Les autres, il s'en fichait, mais il voulait savoir ce que le petit farfadet vert à sept doigts pensait de son amie.

\- Je... je suis plus portée art visuel. Je n'ai absolument aucune expertise musicale, grimaça Midori. Mais, j'ai eu l'occasion de l'écouter, il y a cinq ans, lors de ma dernière année. Sa musique... elle transporte !

Jirobou laissa un sourire lui échapper. Elle était très bien cette petite. Avant cette soirée, il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée, mais elle semblait intéresser Kimimaro.

\- Du coup, vous êtes militaires ? Tous les deux ? S'intéressa-t-elle.

\- Ouaip, fit Kimimaro, armée de l'air pour moi, armée de terre pour Jirobou.

\- Et... vous faites quoi ?

Midori rougit soudain en baissant la tête.

\- C'est juste que j'ai absolument aucune idée de la vie de soldat, sans vouloir vous vexer, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Je suis parachutiste, et Jirobou appartient à un corps de manœuvre.

La verte avait l'air encore plus paumée.

\- C'est un soldat polyvalent, sans spécialité, précisa Kimimaro.

\- Je sais quand même survivre en pleine nature, en territoire ennemi, comment surprendre un adversaire par derrière, disparaître dans une forêt, conduire un char d'assaut, toucher une pièce de monnaie à cent mètre... Fit sarcastiquement Jirobou. Oh, et m'introduire dans un camp ennemi sans me faire repérer.

\- J'ai toujours dit que tu gâchais ton talent dans l'armée de terre, répliqua Kimimaro T'aurais été parfait au PSB. Tu es fait pour l'infiltration.

\- C'est quoi le PSB ? Demanda Midori.

\- Les services secrets japonais, expliqua Kimimaro.

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Ces dernières années ils ont pris quoi ? Cinq étudiants des magnolias ? Obito Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, et la nana surdouée, Shiho quelque chose, qui craquait des codes militaires quand elle était encore à Konoha ! J'aurai jamais eu le niveau requis ! Protesta Jirobou.

\- Les services secrets, c'est un peu l'élite ? C'est ça ? Interrogea Midori.

\- Ouais, en gros, marmonna Jirobou.

\- Mais chaque corps d'armée est particulier, avec ses spécialités, poursuivit Kimimaro. Ils sont complémentaires. C'est d'ailleurs la raison de la formation de l'unité Akatsuki.

Il indiqua du bras le groupe.

\- Un membre de la marine, deux agents du PSB, deux membres de l'armée de terre et deux de l'armée de l'air. Lâché en territoire ennemi, cette unité sera capable de s'adapter à tout.

\- Si ce genre d'unité est si génial, il doit y en avoir des tas ! Fit naïvement Midori.

C'était dans ce genre de situations que les militaires se rendaient compte d'à quel point les civils vivaient dans un monde à part.

 _Floraison_

Karui et Omoï s'en rendaient eux aussi compte. Samui avait toujours été leur amie, malgré leur année de différence. Mais ils n'avaient pas les mêmes sujets de conversations. Quand Karui parlait angle de tir et poids du packetage, Omoï répliquait tactique et espionnage. Entre les deux, Samui et sa jolie petite robe fait main étaient un peu perdues. Mais ils avaient tant de bons souvenirs communs. Alors les trois faisaient l'effort de se rapprocher du monde des deux autres.

\- Tu ferais un malheur en espionnage et contre-espionnage, assura Omoï.

Samui lui jeta un drôle de regard.

\- Je t'assures, poursuivit-il, t'es pas une commère, à extrapoler et tout et tout. Toi, tu vois les événements et tu les interprètes correctement.

\- Euh, par exemple ? Marmonna la blonde.

\- Tu es passée à l'académie la semaine dernière pour chercher ton frère. Fit Karui, qui était parfaitement d'accord avec Omoï. Et regarde toutes les informations que tu as rapporté !

\- La grossesse d'Anko, Juugo qui garde les enfants de la Mizukage, Ibiki et Nii qui sortent ensembles, les petits-enfants de l'empereur qui sont sans cesse protégés par des anbus que tu as repérés, Baki, Zabuza, Gaï et Jiraya qui organisent un tournoi sportif avec des écoles externes... Et tout le reste ! Énuméra Omoï.

\- Y'a plein de monde qui est au courant, marmonna Samui.

\- Tu n'es restée à l'académie que deux heures ! Et seulement à Iwa !

La voix de Karui laissait transparaître toute son incrédulité.

\- D'ailleurs, Omoï, fit Samui, c'est la fille de l'empereur et ses neveux et nièces. Akihito est décédé en juin 2019 ! On était à l'université à l'époque, tu dois t'en souvenir !

Non, il ne s'en souvenait pas du tout, à l'époque, il essayait péniblement de contrôler la rage qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Yuna. Malgré ses mises en garde, elle avait continué, bille en tête à ne se préoccuper que du conseil. Omoï souhaitait bien du courage à Kiba avec elle.

\- Même s'il faut bien avouer que j'ai des doutes concernant Nii et Ibiki, fit-il pour détourner la conversation.

Parce que, quand même. Ibiki Morino, dans une _relation amoureuse_. L'univers était tombé sur la tête.

 _Floraison_

Assises entre filles, Fû, Yuna et Kin discutaient de façon réservée et discrète en buvant du thé... Vous y avez sérieusement cru? Des mojitos à la main, elles rappelaient très clairement qu'elles n'étaient pas femmes à se laisser faire !

\- Non, mais je te comprends, assura Kin, sortir avec un militaire, c'est être assuré d'avoir des abdos à portée de main !

\- Et des biceps, des pectoraux, des cuisses, un fessier musclé, poursuivit Yuna.

\- Si Kiba t'entends vanter le corps de mon petit ami, il va aller lui casser la figure, fit remarquer Fû.

\- Comme si Kiba avait la moindre chance face à Gaara ! Renifla dédaigneusement Kin.

\- Oh, il connais deux ou trois trucs de combats, intervint Yuna. Hana lui notamment appris comment casser une clavicule avec un minimum de force !

\- C'est qui ça ? Hana ? S'enquit Fû.

\- Sa grande sœur, elle est maître chien !

\- D'ailleurs, Akamaru ne vous a jamais dérangé au lit ? Demanda Kin avec curiosité.

\- Oh non ! Kiba lui a appris à ne pas rentrer dans la chambre.

\- Et quand vous êtes sur le canapé ? Glissa Fû.

Le silence gêné de Yuna lui valut un fou rire hystérique de Kin.

\- Sinon, question travail ça va vous deux ? Fit la métisse en essayant de détourner la conversation.

Gentille comme tout, Fû accepta le changement de sujet.

\- J'ai pas encore réussi à décrocher un contrat, grimaça-t-elle. Mais, j'ai plusieurs entretiens sur le feu.

\- Sérieusement ? S'étonna Kin, j'ai déjà trouvé une place dans un hôpital pour faire ma thèse !

\- Il y a sans doute plus d'offres pour les psychologues que pour les organisatrice d'événementiel, fit diplomatiquement Yuna. Mais, c'est génial dans tous les cas !

\- Oh, c'est surtout pour développer mon réseau, argumenta Kin. Les évolutions dans le domaine de la psychologie au sein du milieu hospitalier sont minimes. Non, c'est juste le temps de me lancer avant de me mettre à mon compte !

\- Quelle ambition ! Salua Fû en levant son verre.

\- J'espère bien ! Se vanta la brune. Plus qu'à trouver un homme digne de moi à présenter à mes parents ! Et toi ? Des anecdotes intéressantes sur ta vie sexuelle ?

Le changement de sujet n'avait guère duré. Et Kin attaquait en traître. Elle n'avait absolument rien à faire des potins, elle voulait des anecdotes bien plus croustillantes que les potins... Et ce n'était pas la même chose ! Enfin, ça, c'était ce que son cerveau un brin embrumé par l'alcool lui disait. Quand elle buvait, Kin se mettait à ressembler furieusement à Karin. Avide de potin, et plus c'était croustillants, mieux c'était.

\- Bah, tu sais, rien d'extraordinaire à dire, marmonna Fû, on se saute dessus quand il rentre et on fait l'amour comme des bêtes.

\- Ça doit être dur quand il est pas là ! Compatit Yuna.

\- Plutôt mou non ! Intervint Kin.

Les trois explosèrent de rire à la blague pas du tout drôle qui venait d'être lâchée.

\- J'ai horreur de le voir partir. J'ai toujours peur qu'il ne revienne pas, comme mon père... Et j'ai aussi peur pour Maki et Hidan, avoua Fû.

Une larme coula soudain sur sa joue. Yuna lui fit immédiatement un câlin. Depuis toute petite, Fû avait appris à garder ses inquiétudes pour elle. Mais ça la bouffait. Et dans des discussions entre amies comme celle-là, les barrières se brisaient, l'empêchant de continuer à se dissimuler. Ses larmes séchées, elle entraîna les autres sur la piste de danse, la vie continuait !

 _Floraison_

\- Mais nan ! Ricana Tayuya.

\- Je te jure, assura Kidomaru, Sakura et Karin vont bel et bien continuer leur colocation !

\- Ces deux là sont vraiment parties pour devenir les meilleurs amies du monde ! Assura Tayuya.

\- Qui l'eut cru, souffla doucement Haku.

\- Amen ! Fit Kidomaru en levant son verre.

\- Bordel, grommela Tayuya, ça me fait mal de dire que seuls Karin, Sakura, Shino et Kin n'ont pas finis leur études. Je me sens vieilles !

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on est quasiment tous diplômés ? S'étonna Kidomaru. Faut pas ! C'est là que les choses deviennent intéressantes !

\- Mec, t'es greffier dans un tribunal pénal, bien évidemment que ta vie est cool ! Mais, Ukon est comptable et Sakon est larbin d'un politique, c'est pas cool ça !

\- Ils ont le temps d'avoir un métier plus cool ! Ils ont été diplômé qu'il y a un an !

Assis entre les deux, Haku les regardait alternativement, comme s'il suivait un match de tennis.

\- Et alors ? Yuna et Naruto ont été diplômés il a deux ans, et regarde ! L'année prochaine ils seront Kage !

\- Yuna et Naruto sont pistonnés, fit remarquer Haku.

Il servait aussi un peu d'arbitre dans la discussion.

\- D'ailleurs, elle enseigne quoi déjà Yuna ? S'interrogea Kidomaru.

\- Euh, attends, je sais que Naruto c'est l'histoire, marmonna la rose, Lee c'est le sport. Donc Yuna c'est... l'anglais ? Ou le français ? Je sais plus...

\- Elle enseigne aussi l'histoire, la renseigna obligeamment Haku.

\- Ah ! Merci mec ! D'ailleurs, t'es raison ! Tous des pistonnés ! Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji ! Tous dans l'entreprise familiale !

\- Mais, d'ailleurs, t'es pas une femme vénale ! Fit remarquer Kidomaru. Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre de l'argent que peut gagner Ukon ?

\- Mais c'est pas ça ! Je veux qu'il s'amuse dans son travail ! Comme moi je le fais !

\- Vous n'avez sans doute pas la même façon de vous épanouir dans le travail, fit doucement remarquer Haku.

Tayuya en devint songeuse, jusqu'à ce que Lee vienne s'écrouler sur Haku.

\- J'en peux plus ! Tayuya, reprends ta place !

\- Petit joueur ! Fit la rose en se levant.

\- Désolé Haku, fit Lee en se redressant.

\- Y'a pas de mal, fit le jeune homme avec un doux sourire.

 _Floraison_

Allongés dehors, Matsuri, Atsui et Yagura regardaient les étoiles. Ce dernier expliquait les différentes constellations, leur évolution à travers le temps... Un ronflement sonore de Matsuri stoppa net l'exposé. Atsui éclata de rire.

\- Je crois que les cocktails de Moegi l'ont vraiment achevé, rigola-t-il.

\- On a bien fait de s'en aller avant qu'elle ne vomisse par terre...

Atsui grimaça en réponse. Il se souvenait vraiment bien de cette soirée là. Malheureusement...

\- Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Konohamaru et elles boivent au point d'être mal ! S'agaça Atsui. Moegi et Udon savant se refréner eux !

\- Et ils vont se coucher tous seuls, ajouta Yagura.

\- Exactement ! Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où j'ai foutu Konohamaru sous la douche avant de le désaper et de le coucher !

\- Au moins, on peut espérer qu'Hanabi continue d'être raisonnable.

\- J'espère bien ! J'ai pas envie d'être le seule sobre du groupe ! Même toi tu bois en soirée ! Et même si t'es bien, c'est flippant quand tu regardes le mur en riant aux éclats !

\- C'est arrivé qu'une fois ! Protesta Yagura. Et j'avais vraiment abusé ce soir-là !

Avec des cris de gorilles, Konohamaru, Hanabi, Moegi et Udon leur déboulèrent soudain dessus

\- Cette fête est vraiment trop géniale ! S'enjoua Udon.

\- Kessquipass ! S'affola Matsuri, brutalement tirée de son sommeil.

\- Je suis vraiment trop contente de cette fête surprise ! Fit Hanabi, les yeux brillants et les joues rouges. Merci pour tout ça, vraiment !

\- On n'a pas été tous seuls à faire ça, répliqua Atsui. Tout le monde s'est investi pour toi Hanabi. Parce qu'on t'aime.

\- Oh, ils vont faire des bisous ! Gloussa Moegi.

\- … Tu sais que j'en a marre que tu me mette en couple avec Hanabi ? Marmonna Atsui.

\- Mais vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux ! Fit la rousse.

\- Mais on n'est pas intéressé l'un par l'autre à la fin !

Yagura ricana et se détourna de la dispute mainte fois répétée. Il était intimement persuadé que Moegi la relançait juste pour embêter Atsui. Allongé sur les genoux d'Hanabi, Konohamaru comatait en bavant. Matsuri faisait de même, mais sur les fesses du Sarutobi. Udon s'allongea dans l'herbe pour regarder les étoiles, un sourire crétin sur les lèvres. Yagura leva les yeux vers la voûte étoilée. Ils étaient bien.

 _Floraison_

Assise dans l'herbe froide avec ses plus proches amis, Hanabi se refaisait le fil de la journée. L'intronisation, son kidnapping, la surprise, le repas, l'après-midi festif parsemé de jeux et de rires, le dîner avec l'Akastuki, la soirée, la musique, les danses... Des mois durant, la jeune femme avait angoissé à l'idée de cette journée qui s'annonçait aussi longue que morne. Depuis bientôt six ans, Hiashi avait beaucoup changé, s'ouvrant bien plus à ses filles. Mais Hanabi n'aurait jamais songé qu'il aille jusqu'à défier en face le conseil. Et c'est bien ce qui la touchait le plus. Bien qu'il ait fait des efforts, Hiashi n'avait auparavant jamais fait passer ses filles avant le clan. C'était désormais chose faîte. Hanabi se secoua. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Aujourd'hui (enfin, hier au vu de l'heure avancée), c'était son anniversaire, sa majorité. Jeune et libre, voilà ce qu'elle était ! Alors elle se leva, renversant Konohamaru et Matsuri. Elle les secoua tous et les entraîna sur la piste. Au son de la musique qui pulsait, elle se mit à sauter, tournoyer vibrer. Maintenant n'appartenait qu'à elle, chaque seconde comme un éternel présent, passé et futur. Hanabi leva ses mains ouvertes vers le plafonds, chantant comme elle pouvait le refrain. La salle s'était muée en une boule d'énergie. Et tous se souvenaient. Ils étaient jeunes. Il n'y avait pas d'âge pour l'être !

* * *

 **Alors, quelques petits commentaires !**  
 **Je suis une cavalière, je sais comment sens ma voiture. Hanabi a donc parfaitement raison quand à la voiture utilisée par ses ravisseurs !**  
 **L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé ! Ne faîtes pas comme Konohamaru et Matsuri !**  
 **Et ne théorisez pas sous l'emprise de l'alcool ! Voyez ce qu'il arrive à Suigetsu et Karin. Et un petit jeu ! On va voir si vous avez bien suivi l'histoire ! Devinez l'ordre de citation des couples à l'aide de leur couleur de cheveux !**  
 **Oui, Ibiki Morino en couple, j'ai osé !**  
 **Et en plus, je suis très fière de la blague de Kin !**  
 **L'alcool fait des ravages, buvez avec modération !**

 **Et voilà ! Au prochain chapitre Akatsuki en force !**

 **Kissoux !**

 **P.S. : Alors, pour toi ma Caroline-Slytherin, tu le sens ce GaaYu qui se prépare ?**


	7. Au sein de l'Akatsuki

**Bonjour !**

 **Voilà, après tant de temps, voici un chapitre qui traite de l'Akatsuki, en long, en large et en travers ! On va aussi pas mal parler de géopolitique. Je dois bien avouer que c'est le chapitre qui m'a demandé le plus de recherches. Que ce soit sur les organisations, les grades militaires ou la situation géopolitique du Japon. Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser que ce n'est qu'une oeuvre de fiction qui ne tient pas à l'exactitude parfaite. J'ai fait des raccourcis et des simplifications.**

 **Et je vais aussi faire des petits cross-over avec 2 séries que j'aime bien : Hawaii 5-0 et NCIS.**

 **La petite chronologie qui va bien :**  
 **Mars 2017 : Premier Festival des magnolias et diplôme d'Itachi, Kisame, Sasori et Deidara  
Mars 2018 : Diplôme de Konan, Hidan, Yahiko, Nagato et Ren  
Avril 2018 : Entrée à l'université de Yuna  
Mars 2019 : Diplôme d'Obito et Kakuzu  
Juin 2019 : Décès de l'empereur du Japon  
Mars 2021 : Cinquième festival des magnolias et couronnement de Yuna et Sasuke  
25/05/21 : _Mariage de Nagato et Konan  
_ Août 2021 : Retour de Chizuru Kurosawa de l'étranger  
Novembre 2022 : Chapitre ci-dessous**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **P.S. : En tant que bonne fan de Détective Conan, j'étais certaine que le PSB était le seul service secret du Japon... Et bah non, y'a aussi le Naicho ! Et en plus, l'acronyme du PSB est plus long et compliqué en vrai, mais tant pis ! Du coup, je rattrape cet oubli ici !**

 **P.P.S. : Pour rappel, les parents de Konohamaru ne sont pas mariés et le nom de jeune fille de sa mère est Aoyama.**

* * *

La première matinée du mois de Novembre 2022 fut ordinaire jusqu'à ce que chacun des membres de l'Akatsuki ne reçoive son courrier. Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Konan, Nagato, Hidan et Obito reçurent chacun une convocation directement signée par le général Hanzo. Ils étaient convoqués à la base d'Uzushio le lendemain pour une raison classée secret défense. Sasori jeta un coup d'œil à Ayame qui chantonnait dans la cuisine. Kisame commença son sac, un hélicoptère passerait le chercher à sa base tôt le lendemain. Itachi se connecta aux bases de données du Naicho pour s'assurer n'avoir manqué aucune information déterminante. Il ne fallut qu'un regard à Konan et Nagato pour décider de reporter leur envie de bébé. Hidan, qui rentrait tout juste de mission, fila sous la douche et refit son paquetage, pas de repos pour les braves. Obito téléphona à la famille Kurosawa pour annuler leur déjeuner du lendemain. Hanzo, face à son ordinateur, souriait. Avec délectation, il lut les noms qui s'affichaient sur son écran. Il offrit un regard affectueux aux mails des clans Hyugas et Uchiha. Lentement, il but son café. Enfin...

 _Floraison_

Le lendemain, c'est dans leurs uniformes de parades que l'Akatsuki se présenta en salle de briefing. Sauf Itachi et Obito, vêtus de costumes sobres et discrets. Nagato arborait ses insignes de sous-lieutenant et Sasori ceux de major. Les insignes de premier maître de Kisame brillaient sous la lumière des lampes. L'adjudant Uzumaki ne souriait pas aux vaines blagues du sous-officier aérien de première classe Ogawa. Ils se levèrent tous lorsque Hanzo les rejoignit.

\- Repos, ordonna-t-il. Asseyez-vous.

Dans un quasi silence, tous s'assirent, leurs regards braqués sur le général. Hanzo était une légende au sein de l'armée. Parti de rien, il avait grimpé les échelon des forces terrestres d'autodéfense jusqu'à atteindre le grade de général. Bardé de décoration, et encore assez jeune pour servir, son maintient et son charisme impressionnait aussi bien civils que militaires.

\- Il y a plus de cinq ans, j'ai voulu créer une unité polyvalente capable d'intervenir en toute situation, conta doucement Hanzo, son regard jaugeant chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Et j'espère que vous êtes tous suffisamment intelligents pour comprendre votre présence ici. Ces enveloppes...

Hanzo désigna celles nominativement disposées sur la table.

\- … contiennent un contrat que vous devrez signer si vous souhaitez appartenir à cette unité. Auquel cas j'effectuerai un briefing bien plus détaillé.

Le général se redressa.

\- Je vous laisse jusqu'à ce soir pour décider de signer ou non ce contrat. Mais il n'y aura pas de deuxième chance. Sur ce, bonne journée.

Hanzo n'eut pas le temps de sortir de la salle avant que Nagato ne se lève et ne prenne la parole.

\- Vous pouvez immédiatement commencer le briefing.

\- Vous n'avez même pas lu le contrat, fit remarquer le général.

\- Nul besoin, intervint Itachi, le Naicho avait obtenu une copie de celui-ci hier. Je n'ai eu qu'à la transmettre à mes camarades.

Le général sourit intérieurement. Ils étaient encore meilleurs qu'ils ne l'escomptait.

 _Floraison_

Bien qu'ils aient fait preuve d'un sang froid remarquable, chacun des membres de l'Akatsuki sorti un peu sonné du briefing. Rassemblés chez Sasori, une tasse de café à la main, ils restaient très silencieux. Dans leur tête, défilait ce briefing.

 _Vous venez tous d'horizon différents. Avec des aptitudes et des spécialités propres. Forces d'Autodéfenses terrestres, aériennes, marines, Naicho, PSB... Sniper, pilote, démineur, parachutiste, espionnage, contre-espionnage... Votre unité aura pour but d'agir aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur de nos frontières. Dans tous les environnements, en avant d'un bataillon ou bien après...(À ce stade, Hidan étouffa un discret bâillement, qui lui valut un coup en plein tibias d'une personne non identifiée). Vous serez l'élite des Forces d'Autodéfense Japonaises. Vous m'êtes spécifiquement rattaché, mais garderez vos grades au sein de vos propres unités. Et en-dehors de vos missions conjointes resterez membres de vos propres unités. Mais votre entrée en activité n'est prévu que dans six mois. Ce temps sera mis à profit afin d'obtenir un niveau homogène dans certains domaines. Je pense notamment que vous ne savez pas tous sauter en parachute ou plonger (Hidan et Kisame offrirent un petit regard supérieur aux autres). Vos affectations à la base d'Uzushio seront effectives à la fin de la semaine. Dès lundi, vous commencerez les programmes d'entraînements particuliers._

Les programmes d'entraînements s'étalaient sur la table. Plongée pour tout le monde sauf Kisame. Parachutisme pour tous sauf Hidan et Konan. Tir pour la jeune Uzumaki, plus habituée à manier un manche qu'une arme. Et mention spéciale pour Itachi et Obito avec un entraînement physique armés d'un packetage complet. Et plein d'autres choses, tout cela étalé sur six mois.

 _Pour finir, vos binômes seront les suivants : premier maître Hoshigaki et sous-lieutenant du Naicho Uchiha, Major Akasuna no et Adjudant Uzumaki, sous-officier aérien de première classe Ogawa et sous-lieutenant Uzumaki. Agent Uchiha, vous travaillerez en solo. Enfin, concernant le nom de l'unité... (Hanzo laissa échapper un ricanement) Le Kazekage Sabaku no Yusaku m'a appris que vous aviez déjà un petit nom. Alors rompez, Akatsuki !_

 _Floraison_

Le soir même, tous ceux qui n'étaient pas stationnés à Uzushio, c'est-à-dire tout le monde en-dehors de Nagato, Konan et Sasori, repartit faire ses bagages. Ayame parla de sa journée à grand renfort d'anecdotes inutiles. Sasori ne lui raconta rien, secret défense oblige. Le roux acquiesça en souriant. Surtout parce qu'il songeait qu'elle était mignonne avec du chocolat sur la joue. Kisame mis moins d'une journée à ranger toutes ses affaires, trois jours après la réunion, il emménageait avec Itachi à Uzushio. Le meilleur duo de tous les temps était de retour ! Itachi eut droit à un second briefing au Naicho, et quitta à regret son douillet appartement de Tokyo. Kisame était parfois trop bruyant pour le bien de sa santé mentale. Konan et Nagato dînèrent et se couchèrent chez eux, ensembles. Un an et demi de mariage, mais si peu de nuits passées ensembles. Au moins, désormais, ils partiraient en mission ensembles. Ils reprirent leur contraception et se donnèrent trois ans pour poursuivre leur carrière. Ensuite, Hanzo et unité spéciale ou pas, ils auraient un enfant. Hidan s'offrit une dernière tournée des bars avec son équipe de parachutiste (Kimimaro en sortit avec une gueule de bois carabinée et un tatouage de papillon sur le mollet gauche). Obito déjeuna sereinement avec la famille Kurosawa, faisant son possible pour amener un sourire sur le visage déprimé de Chizuru, revenue au Japon depuis un an. Tout cela ressemblait à des adieux. Et pourtant, ce n'était que le commencement...

 _Floraison_

 **Au trot soldat ! (11/22 à 03/23)**

Le premier grand changement fut sans nul doute les grades. Chacun d'entre eux monta de plusieurs rangs dans l'échelle hiérarchique. Nagato passa capitaine, Sasori sous-lieutenant, Konan et Kisame major, Hidan adjudant, Itachi lieutenant et Obito reçut son premier grade militaire : adjudant. En terme de direction, l'équipe était chapeautée par Hanzo. Mais sur le terrain, c'était Nagato le plus gradé. Avec Itachi en tant que second.

\- Tout ce que vous faîtes sera classé secret défense. La création de l'unité sera annoncée en février, d'ici-là, pas un mot à qui que ce soit. Sauf si vous souhaitez que l'opinion publique se retourne contre nous, les menaça Hanzo.

Depuis la seconde guerre mondiale, le Japon s'astreignait à n'avoir qu'une force de frappe minime, et exclusivement défensive. La création de cette unité était une véritable révolution ! Mais, depuis l'époque où l'académie avait faillit être vendue, les FAJ essayaient de se développer. Tout cela marquait un tournant dans l'implication géopolitique du pays du soleil levant. Et rien n'était moins sûr que la population voit d'un bon œil ce qu'elle considérerait comme une remilitarisation massive. Sans parler des États-Unis qui possédaient des bases militaires et plus d'un millier de soldats sur tout le pays. Une unité spéciale basée non loin de la capitale nippone serait vue d'un très mauvais œil par la superpuissance militaire. L'Akatsuki pouvait s'attendre à tout moment à une intervention de la CIA. Les États-Unis ne s'embarrasseraient pas de manœuvres officielles. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à tolérer qu'on marche sur leurs plates bandes. Plus qu'à voir comment Hanzo allait présenter cela...

 _Floraison_

Le premier jour d'entraînement fut le plus difficile et le plus humiliant. Ils commencèrent par la plongée. Un plongeur d'élite de la FAJ marine, secondé par Kisame les forma. En plus des sept soldats, une équipe d'une dizaine de personnes les seconderaient depuis la base. Que ce soit pour l'entretien de l'équipement ou les entraînements. Et cela rappela aux autres membres de l'Akatsuki leur formation au magnolias. Ils n'avaient pas plongé depuis ! Après quelques manœuvres en bassin sans bouteilles d'oxygènes, ils s'équipèrent pour attaquer le puits de plongée. En duo avec Kisame ou l'autre plongeur, ils firent un premier essai sans descendre au-delà du deuxième palier. L'objectif était surtout d'évaluer leur niveau afin de rendre l'entraînement le plus efficace possible. C'est les cheveux encore mouillés qu'ils déjeunèrent rapidement avant de filer au hangar à avions. Ils perdirent Konan à cet instant. Il fallut une demi-heure pour l'arracher au mécanicien occupé à entretenir « ce petit bijou » comme elle le disait. (Les autres ne voyaient pas trop ce qu'elle voulait dire, la mécanique n'était très clairement pas leur domaine). Mais, comme elle savait déjà sauter en parachute, cette formation n'était pas franchement nécessaire pour elle. Pour cette fois, ils ne montèrent pas. Après la plongée, c'était trop dangereux pour eux de monter en haute altitude. Ils apprirent cependant à plier un parachute, Konan, Hidan et un deuxième parachutiste faisant office d'instructeurs. Ils effectuèrent également des simulation de position de saut dans une soufflerie. Le premier saut aurait lieu le lendemain pour chacun d'entre eux. Ils poursuivirent l'après-midi par des tests de tir et d'endurance. Obito et Itachi, nettement moins habitués à porter des charges en sortirent lessivés. Konan, qui utilisait moins régulièrement son arme obtint les scores les plus bas au tir. Ils avaient tous à apprendre et améliorer. Les mois à venir s'annonçaient chargés !

 _Floraison_

Au début de la deuxième semaine d'entraînement, ils intégrèrent leurs unités régulières. L'Akatsuki ne serait pas continuellement sur le pied de guerre, et entre deux missions spéciales, ses membres seraient répartis dans leurs corps d'armes respectifs. Même si Kisame ne cessait de clamer qu'une base marine en plein milieu des terres c'était particulièrement idiot.

\- C'est un choix politique, théorisa Itachi.

\- Idiot oui ! Grommela Kisame.

Son destroyer lui manquait.

\- Réfléchit, les marines des États-Unis verrait-elle d'un bon œil une unité de combat maritime d'un bon œil ?

\- Ils voient le mal partout ! Accusa Kisame.

\- Mais, d'un point de vue stratégique, une unité de la marine au beau milieu des montagnes n'a aucun intérêt. Ou tout du moins, c'est ce qu'Hanzo veut faire croire, ricana Itachi.

\- Ouais, OK pour se dissimuler, mais à quoi ça va servir à la fin si on doit se relocaliser sur les côtes ensuite ?

\- Vous faîtes quoi de vos journées ?

\- On est juste une unité de soutien. On suit les missions, les déplacements des navires, les compte-rendus d'intervention...

Kisame s'arrêta soudain, et jeta un regard incisif à Itachi. Le Uchiha lui retourna un sourire placide. Des deux, il avait toujours été le plus brillant. Mais Kisame n'était pas bête pour autant. Et il venait de comprendre qu'Itachi le menait pas-à-pas vers une conclusion particulière.

\- Hanzo veut faire d'Uzushio le nouveau centre de commandement des FAJ, comprit Kisame.

\- Exact, acquiesça Itachi. Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?

Kisame ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Uzushio, petite base tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique quelques années auparavant, le nouveau centre de commandement de l'armée japonaise. Un sourire carnassier s'étala sur les lèvres du plongeur. La suite s'annonçait diablement intéressante !

 _Floraison_

Zetsu sentait que quelque chose clochait. De toute l'Akatsuki, il était le plus intelligent. Pour preuve, il n'avait commencé à véritablement travailler que depuis le début de sa thèse, quelques mois plus tôt. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché d'avoir un brillant parcours au collège, et lycée et aussi à l'université. Mais la réussite en elle-même ne l'intéressait pas. Et en-dehors de quelques notables exceptions, les êtres humains non plus. Le cerveau humain par contre... La neurologie, ça c'était le truc de Zetsu. Et même qu'il était plutôt bon ! Mais là n'était pas la question. Depuis quelques semaines, les autres membres de l'Akatsuki se comportaient de manière étrange. Plus qu'à l'accoutumée du moins. Déjà, tous les militaires avaient été mutés à Uzushio. Et au contraire de ces naïfs Deidara, Ren, Kakuzu et Yahiko, Zetsu ne croyait pas du tout au simple changement d'affection. Parce que franchement, une base maritime en plein milieu des terres, il fallait être débile pour faire ça ! Étonnant que Kisame ne râle pas plus que ça. Mais comme Zetsu était plus du genre à papillonner qu'à investiguer, il laissa tomber l'affaire assez rapidement.

 _Floraison_

Pendant trois longs mois, les membres de l'Akatsuki enchaînèrent des entraînement éreintants, tout en cachant leur véritable affectation à leurs proches. Et puis, début février arriva. L'Akatsuki revêtit pour la première fois son uniforme unique. Même s'il s'agissait d'un uniforme de parade, il restait sobre et efficace. Cela leur donnait hâte de voir quels seraient leurs uniformes de combat. Il faillit cependant avoir un drame quand Konan s'aperçut qu'elle devait se raser les jambes avec sa jupe d'uniforme. Elle fit un scandale auprès d'Hanzo, le traitant de sexiste, qu'un uniforme particulièrement équitable inclurait un pantalon pour les hommes et les femmes et que c'était une honte qu'un tel visionnaire ait une attitude aussi archaïque. Le général l'écouta calmement, et la congédia. Personne n'osa s'approcher d'elle, pas même son époux. Et personne n'eut l'idée de la relier à la personne qui remplaça le shampoing du général par de la crème dépilatoire. Dans tous les cas, Konan se rasa les jambes (et le reste tant qu'à faire) et Hanzo se coiffa différemment pour masquer la perte d'un certain nombre de cheveux blonds.

Ces contretemps résolut, c'est vêtus de leurs tout nouveaux uniformes que l'Akatsuki se rendit au palais des congrès d'Uzushio. Faisant parti des nouveaux bâtiments de la base, il ressemblait étonnamment à celui de l'académie, quoiqu'un peu plus petit (Après tout, les Sasaki avaient pris part à la création de la base, rien d'étonnant qu'ils y apposent leur patte). La salle principale était remplie de journalistes et de personnalités politiques. De membres du cabinet du premier ministre au recteur de l'académie, la salle était comble. C'est sous les murmures qu'Hanzo fit face au pupitre et à la foule. Tout se jouait maintenant. La foule pouvait se soulever dans un sens comme dans un autre. Le général prit la parole...

 _Floraison_

Dès le lendemain, il était en première page de la quasi-totalité des journaux de l'archipel. Les articles se déchiraient au sujet de cette nouvelle unité. En toute objectivité, Mikoto Uchiha trouvait que l'Akatsuki avait fière allure sur cette photo. Elle baissa son journal et jeta un regard à son fils aîné et son neveu. Rassemblés à la maison pour un déjeuner dominical, les familles Uchiha et Kurosawa débriefaient sur cette surprenante nouvelle. Les uns plus que les autres. Mikoto comptait en effet faire payer son mari d'avoir gardé le secret de la construction d'un casernement spécial pour cette unité. Il allait devoir ramper pour obtenir de nouveau le droit de pénétrer dans le lit conjugal...

\- C'est tout de même dommage, soupira Fugaku, tu venais tout juste d'être muté au Naicho...

\- C'était il y a plus d'un an, rectifia Itachi. Et même si mon milieu de travail change, cela reste une excellente opportunité.

Mais vous ne trouvez pas bizarre que vous veniez tous de l'Académie des Magnolias ? Insista Chizuru. Il y a bien d'autres lieux de formations. Et les FAJ comptent plusieurs milliers de membres, vous ne devez pas être les seuls avec des aptitudes particulières !

\- Pas tant que ça, répliqua Itachi, Suna à la formation la plus complète de tout le Japon. Quasiment du même niveau que les académies militaires des États-Unis.

\- Et il est plus que probable que le Kazekage en ait dit plus que ce que contiennent nos dossiers, compléta Obito.

Chizuru leva un sourire interrogatif, mais les Uchiha lui retournèrent un sourire placide. La jeune femme grogna, et se tourna vers Sasuke.

\- Et toi mon chou ? Ça va toujours avec ta petite-amie ?

\- Très bien, répondit-il laconiquement.

\- Mais encore ? Où en est-elle de ses études ?

Sasuke soupira avant de s'étendre plus en avant sur la future thèse de Sakura. Un truc concernant l'intestin grêle à moins que ce ne soit le poumon ? Il avait perdu le fil au bout du troisième mot de plus de cinq syllabes. Sakura parlait trop... Obito et Itachi échangèrent un sourire discret. Lentement mais sûrement, Chizuru sortait de sa dépression.

 _Floraison_

Chez les Uzumaki aussi, Konan et Nagato furent aimablement conviés - _forcés_ \- par Kushina à venir déjeuner dimanche avec eux. Toute la famille était là, des parents de Nagato à ses cousins en passant par Yahiko. Même si Kokoro et Shin, âgés de huit ans ne comprirent pas tout ce que cela impliquait. Naruto et Karin par contre... Âgés de vingt-deux ans, ce n'étaient très clairement plus des enfants. Hinata était là également. Désormais, elle faisait parti de la famille. Une fois les explications d'usage effectuées, la famille se porta sur des sujets plus légers.

\- Et à l'école, on nous a appris le kanji pour cheval ! S'enthousiasma Kokoro.

\- Et on a appris les multiplications ! Ajouta Shin.

\- C'est génial mon petit cœur, lui sourit Konan.

Jusqu'à ce que Minato ne prenne la parole.

\- J'ai décidé de me présenter aux élections sénatoriales de 2024, annonça-t-il.

Bien évidemment, seule Kushina n'était pas surprise de la nouvelle.

\- C'est... très différent de ton travail actuel, fit Takara, un brin hésitante.

\- J'avais entendu dire que Chiyami Aoyama ne se représenterait pas, déclara Takeo. Mais, c'est elle qui t'as contacté pour reprendre son poste ?

\- Exactement, acquiesça Minato. Mais, Takara, les hauts postes de l'académie ont eux aussi une dimension politique.

\- Mais, qui va reprendre ton poste de Hokage ? S'inquiéta Naruto.

Depuis bientôt trois mois, il travaillait à Konoha en tant que professeur d'histoire.

\- J'ai déjà transmis la liste des candidats que j'estime méritant au recteur, lui répondit son père. Mais, rien ne sera rendu officiel tant que je ne commencerai pas ma campagne.

Autrement dit, tu ne sauras rien à ce sujet Naruto. Même avec ce regard de chien battu. Je t'ai élevé, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça...

 _Floraison_

Les autres familles se révélèrent également avides de détails. Katsu Murakami et Maki Ogawa se montrèrent particulièrement vexés de ne pas avoir vu ce qu'il se passait sur leur propre base. Agacée, Chisame finit par menacer son mari et son amie de les mettre dehors s'ils ne cessaient pas de conspuer Hidan. Kakuzu, Fû et Hidan ricanèrent dans leur barbe inexistante quand les deux militaires s'exécutèrent.

\- Et toi ma petite ? S'enquit Chisame, comment se déroulent tes études ?

Fû fit étalage de sa volubilité, expliquant à quel point ses examens de fin d'année étaient proches. Plus tard, une fois qu'ils furent entre eux, Hidan et Kakuzu parlèrent longuement. Le cadre comprenait parfaitement les raisons du silence de son meilleur ami. Et il les acceptait.

 _Floraison_

Faire comprendre la situation à Ayame fut par contre un poil plus compliqué pour Sasori. Il du dévoiler des trésors de tendresse et d'affection pour que la jeune femme se laisse amadouer. Mais ensuite, elle félicita son petit-ami pour ce qu'elle identifiait comme une promotion. Et c'était pas faux vu que Sasori était passé d'homme du rang à officier.

\- Sous-lieutenant Akasuna no ! Ça en jette non ! S'enthousiasma Ayame.

\- Hm, acquiesça Sasori, un peu ailleurs.

Pour sa défense, il découvrait tout juste un ravissant grain de beauté que sa petite-amie avait sur la nuque. Mais comment avait-il fait pour le manquer durant tout ce temps ? Les cheveux, sans doute les cheveux...

\- En fait, tu ne m'écoutes pas du tout ! S'indigna soudainement la brune.

Pour toute réponse, Sasori embrassa le charmant petit grain de beauté. Ayame s'extirpa de ses bras, bien décidée à le punir pour son manque d'attention. S'en suivit une course-poursuite nus dans leur appartement. Heureusement qu'il y avait des rideaux aux fenêtres ! Hilare et essoufflée, la brune embrassa Sasori, avant de le faire tomber au sol. (C'était Sasori qui lui avait appris à faire des crocs-en-jambe de toute beauté, et il commençait à le regretter)

\- Arrête de jouer avec moi, gronda-t-il.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Je t'épouses !

La brune en resta bouche bée.

 _Floraison_

Kisame fut kidnappé par les autres épéistes de la brume, et ils fêtèrent la nouvelle en faisant la tournée des bars du coin. En tant que guerriers thaï, ils considéraient qu'il était plus que temps que le Japon se dote d'une armée digne de ce nom ! La situation n'était pas encore gagnée, mais les choses bougeaient. Le pays du soleil levant sortait de son immobilisme.

 _Floraison_

Le couple de Ren et Deidara n'allait pas très bien en ce moment. Grisé par les critiques dithyrambiques, Deidara passait tout son temps enfermé dans son atelier à peindre et sculpter. Ren n'en était pas jaloux, pas du tout. Puisque Ren aussi passait tout son temps à son cabinet, à lire et relire ses dossiers et préparer ses plaidoiries. Et puis, quelques jours avant la saint-valentin, Ren réalisa qu'il n'avait pas croisé son petit ami, avec qui il vivait pourtant, depuis bientôt quatre jours. En sortant un calendrier, il s'aperçut, horrifié, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas envoyés en l'air depuis plusieurs semaines. Le nouvel an plus exactement. Et quand il essaya d'aller en parler à son cher et tendre, celui l'expulsa de l'atelier sans la moindre complaisance. S'en suivit une période de froid où Ren squatta chez sa sœur. Après avoir été gentille et patiente pendant quatre jours, Yuna mit son frère à la porte.

 _\- Tu comprends_ , lui expliqua-t-elle patiemment. _Aujourd'hui c'est la saint-valentin, et moi, j'ai un petit ami qui arrive dans précisément une demi-heure et je ne suis pas prête. Alors tu es un gentil grand frère, tu prends tes cliques et tes claques et tu dégages !_

Tout cela accompagné d'un sourire glacial ressemblant trait pour trait à celui de Danzo. Alors qu'elle lui claquait la porte au nez, Ren se dit que sa sœur passait vraiment trop de temps avec l'ancien recteur. Mais c'eut le mérite de le secouer. Alors Ren fit chauffer la carte bleue et organisa une soirée de saint-valentin pour Deidara. Et plutôt que d'user la force pour faire sortir l'artiste de son atelier, il utilisa la ruse.

\- Ça sent rudement bon, hn, marmonna Deidara en entrant dans le salon.

Ren retint un ricanement. Le blond avait tendance à oublier de manger lorsqu'il travaillait. Et il était incapable de résister à la cuisine française. Tout n'était pas réglé. Mais s'ils parvenaient à se voir et se parler, tout pouvait s'arranger.

 _Floraison_

Sans la moindre hésitation, Kisame sauta de l'avion en plein vol. Le dos arqué, face au sol, il compta silencieusement avant d'ouvrir son parachute. Il se dirigea calmement jusqu'à la zone d'atterrissage où il toucha le sol sans le moindre problème. À quelques mètres de distance, Itachi puis ensuite tous les autres membres de l'Akatsuki le rejoignirent.

\- Général, la formation de parachutisme de l'Akatsuki est achevé !

Le visage grimé, son arme à la main, Itachi se déplaçait en silence entre les arbres. Par geste, il communiqua à Kisame qu'il avait un angle de vue sur la cible. Ils encerclèrent le vigile et le mirent à terre. Tout autour du camp, les autres binômes de l'Akatsuki firent de même.

\- Général, les binômes de l'Akatsuki sont opérationnels.

Hidan hissa sur son dos le coffre à récupérer. Par signe, il indiqua à Nagato qu'ils pouvaient remonter. En respectant les paliers de dépressurisation, ils atteignirent la surface sans le moindre problème. Ils furent charriez par les anciens camarades d'unités de Kisame pour être les derniers de retour. Mais toute l'Akatsuki rapporta ses coffres-cibles au destroyer.

\- Général, l'Akatsuki a récupéré les coffres-cibles sans incident.

Face à la cible, Konan tira cinq fois. Elle fit mouche à chaque fois. On ne parvint pas à départager Itachi et Nagato en tant que sniper. Kisame et Hidan démontrèrent leur maîtrise du bazooka et Sasori et Obito celle du fusil d'assaut.

\- Général, l'Akatsuki a vaincu l'équipe adverse.

Camouflé au milieu des arbres, Obito observait. Il voyait la fumée d'un feu de camp à environ cinq cent mètre de sa position. Son estomac se mit à imaginer des tas de choses. Obito s'astreignit à sa mission. Même si le lapin cru de ce matin lui gardait un goût atroce dans la bouche. Lentement, précautionneusement, il parvint jusqu'au camp de base.

\- Général, l'exercice de survie est un succès !

Concentré, Kisame ouvrit délicatement le boîtier de la bombe. Une vraie, du genre capable de lui faire sauter la cervelle. En quelques secondes, il identifia le type et la désamorça en quelques gestes. Il la plaça ensuite dans un caisson étanche avant de retirer sa combinaison.

\- Général, l'Akatsuki a désamorcé toutes les bombes !

Aux commandes du char, Sasori suivait du mieux possible les instructions de tir de Konan. Sur leur flanc gauche, Kisame et Itachi, et Hidan, Obito et Nagato faisaient de même. Quand ils sortirent du terrain, celui-ci était ravagé.

\- Général, l'objectif est atteint.

Hanzo se passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, un sourire satisfait s'étalait sur ses lèvres.

\- Convoquez l'Akatsuki ordonna-t-il.

 _Floraison_

L'anniversaire d'Hanabi tomba à pic pour permettre à l'Akatsuki de se détendre et de se retrouver. Avec leur emploi du temps surchargé, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis le début de formation des militaires. Et enfin...

\- On sera déployés sur une première mission la semaine prochaine, déclara Konan

\- Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas savoir de quoi il s'agit ? Interrogea Yahiko.

\- Exactement, répliqua Nagato.

\- 'Fin bon, marmonna Kisame, c'est sans nul doute la seule et unique mission planifiée qu'on aura. Les prochaines ce sera surtout au débotté !

\- Ça va pas être compliqué à gérer en plus de vos autres unités ? S'intéressa Ren.

\- À long terme, l'Akatsuki sera une unité continuellement opérationnelle, commença Obito.

\- Mais pour cela, il faut déjà que le pays accepte la formation d'une unité active, poursuivit Sasori.

\- Et surtout que les États-Unis ne grimpent pas au créneau, acheva Itachi.

\- Vous faites profil bas quoi ! Hn, grogna Deidara.

\- On pourrait pas parler d'autre chose ? Grogna Hidan, j'ai l'impression que cette unité est notre seul sujet de conversation ces derniers temps !

\- Tu proposes quoi comme sujet de conversation ? Ironisa Kakuzu.

\- Vous avez baisé dernièrement ? S'enquit l'argenté.

\- Juste avant de venir, pourquoi ? S'enquit Konan.

\- Putain, ils sont vraiment sans gêne, râla Yahiko.

\- Tu peux parler ! T'es pas foutu de sauter l'autre fille là ! Le chambra Hidan.

\- Qui ? Non, attends, tu parles quand même pas de celle qui a essayé de m'arrêter !

\- Bah si, j'vous ai vus ensembles, c'était hyper chaud !

Hilare, le reste de l'Akatsuki observait le débat. Sauf Chizuru, très occupée à s'extasier sur la bague de fiançailles d'Ayame et Zetsu, qui s'en fichait éperdument.

\- Tu l'as croisée trois fois ce mois-ci, fit remarquer le thésard en neurochirurgie. Si tu ne la recherche pas, c'est sans doute elle qui te traque...

Ou pas... Après, qui savait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Zetsu.

 _Floraison_

 **Mission accomplie ! (04/23 à 02/24)**

Le mois d'avril et l'entrée en service de l'Akatsuki étaient enfin arrivés. Sanglés dans leurs uniformes de combat, ils attendaient d'être parachutés en mer pour leur première mission. Comme leur avait dit Hanzo, ce n'était qu'une petite mise en jambe. Juste de quoi tester leur unité en condition réelle avant d'attaquer les choses sérieuses. Objectif : neutraliser des pirates installés sur une île du pacifique sur le territoire nippon. Intérieurement, ils étaient vaguement déçus. Pour le moment, ça ressemblait quand même beaucoup à leur quotidien de soldats ordinaires. Raison de plus pour que la tension monte. Et qu'ils se méfient plus, encore plus... Nagato échangea un regard avec Itachi. S'ils continuaient comme ça, les événements risquaient de mal se passer. Le Uzumaki se leva, obtenant un regard surpris de sa femme. Il entreprit de faire le tour des membres pour leur rappeler à chacun les termes de la mission et leur rôle à jouer. C'était inutile, ils avaient tous assistés au briefing. Mais, pourtant, lorsqu'ils sautèrent dans le vide, l'atmosphère pesante avait bel et bien disparue.

 _Floraison_

Hanzo pouvait être fier, la mission était une réussite. L'unité s'en sortait sans une seule égratignure. Mais l'opinion publique continuait de décrier sa formation. Alors le général accepta de lâcher du lest. Tout du moins en apparence. Il renvoya chacun des membres dans leurs corps d'armes respectifs jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle mission leur soit attribuée. En sous-terrain, il planifiait déjà leur prochaine action. Et cette fois, sur le terrain international. C'était une manœuvre nécessaire. Il ne pouvait pas attendre que l'opinion change d'elle-même. Où alors il serait mort et enterré bien avant que l'Akatsuki soit parfaitement acceptée. Cela s'avéra cependant particulièrement ardu, et il s'écoula plusieurs mois avant que l'Akatsuki ne retourne véritablement sur le terrain. Entre-temps, ils évoluèrent au sein de leurs corps d'armes respectifs, étendant leur réputation. Kisame visita plusieurs destroyers afin de s'assurer de l'application de nouvelles procédures. Itachi passa deux mois à Séoul pour le compte du Naicho. Nagato contribua à l'évolution des méthodes de combat en zone urbaine. Hidan et Konan passèrent des heures avec le génie, transformant durablement la force aérienne japonaise. Sasori testa de nombreuses innovations en terme de déminage, et profita de cette période calme pour continuer à organiser son mariage. Obito réorganisa durablement son service en terme de classification et de rangement. (Les espions n'étaient pas si organisés que ça finalement quand ils n'étaient pas en mission) Et enfin, début août, Hanzo les rappela.

 _Floraison_

Montés dans un avion, l'Akatsuki était en route pour Hawaii. Ils devaient y retrouver une unité spéciale américaine afin de mener une action conjointe sur un gang de yakuza. Les américains avaient bien évidemment refusé dans un premier temps. Mais, Hanzo était habile. Il avait fait remarquer qu'une telle alliance convaincrait les gangs que le Japon et les États-Unis œuvreraient désormais main dans la main pour les détruire. Mais, une fois sur place, la situation ne s'avéra définitivement pas si simple. L'unité spéciale, le 5-0, était commandé par un ancien marine qui trouvait normal d'intervenir en zone japonaise mais n'appréciait pas qu'on marche sur ses plates bandes. Bref, la première poignée de main entre Steve McGarett et Nagato Uzumaki fut tendue. L'américain fut cependant bien obligé de reconnaître la force de ses alliés quand Itachi lui pondit le parfait plan d'assaut en trois petites minutes d'observation du camp ennemi. Le commandant McGarett et son équipier le lieutenant Williams firent équipes avec Nagato et Hidan. Itachi et Kisame accompagnèrent le capitaine Grover. Konan et Sasori se trouvèrent adjoint des agents Rey et Nohimuri. Quand à Obito, il fit équipe avec les agents Kalakaua et Reigns. Tout ne s'exécuta cependant pas comme sur des roulettes. La mission fut une réussite, mais ils ne s'en sortirent pas sans dommage. Deux policiers en soutien ainsi qu'Obito et Reigns furent blessés au cours de l'assaut. Rien de grave, mais suffisamment pour qu'à la fin de la journée Steve et Nagato soient copains comme cochons. Leur inquiétude mutuelle les ayant rapprochés.

 _Floraison_

La bonne entente dura tout le long du court séjour des japonais en territoire américain. Konan parla longuement avec Adam et Kono des avantages et inconvénients de travailler avec son conjoint. Obito et Danny Williams comparèrent la folie respective de Steve, Tani Rey, Kisame et Hidan. Nagato parla longuement enfants avec Lou Grover. Kisame et Reigns comparèrent la marine des FAJ et la navy. Tani monta sur une table pour hurler à son commandant les fiançailles de Sasori sous le discret sourire d'Itachi (Une libation aussi bruyante que sincère accompagna cette annonce). Et Hidan et Steve se faisait un concours amical de celui qui avait la meilleure unité. L'Akatsuki repartit au Japon avec des promesses de nouvelles actions conjointes. La presse, qui les avait laissé tranquilles ces derniers temps s'en donna à cœur joie. Mais de façon bien plus positive que quelques mois plus tôt. Hanzo avait joué finement sur ce coup là en faisant travailler conjointement le Japon et les États-Unis. Ils étaient censé repartir le trois septembre pour une nouvelle mission conjointe avec le 5-0. Le mariage de Sasori et Ayame se déroulait le premier. La jeune femme avait accepté de repousser le voyage de noce. Sasori ne pouvait très clairement pas prendre de congés actuellement. Elle avait été cependant intraitable sur un point. Aucune arme à feu à son mariage, rien, nada, niet, oui, même vous général !

 _Floraison_

La première rencontre en Hana et Yahiko ne s'était vraiment pas bien passée. Plus de trois ans auparavant, la jeune femme, au cours d'une intervention de la brigade anti-drogue, l'avait confondu avec sa cible. Plaqué contre un mur et menotté, Yahiko avait fait la douloureuse expérience de l'arrestation. Heureusement, il avait fallut moins d'un quart d'heure à la jeune femme pour se rendre compte de son erreur. Yahiko avait été à deux doigts de porter plainte. Et puis, il avait regardé de plus près les crocs des molosses qui accompagnait la jeune femme. Le roux s'était sagement contenté des excuses qu'elle lui avait jeté à la figure. Malheureusement, le quartier de Yahiko semblait infesté de dealers. Plusieurs fois, il l'avait recroisé alors qu'elle donnait l'assaut à une maison bien sous tout rapport. Jusqu'au jour où un chenil de la brigade canine avait été installé à deux rues de chez Yahiko. Là, c'était absolument partout qu'il s'était mis à la croiser par hasard. En faisant ses courses, dans un café où il avait ses habitudes, en allant au travail... Et puis, un soir de juin dans un bar, elle l'aborda, et lui paya un verre. Ce soir là, il apprit qu'elle s'appelait Hana. Ses tatouages tribaux, distinctifs des Inuzuka lui avaient déjà donné son nom de famille des années auparavant. Pendant les deux mois qui suivirent, ils se revirent plusieurs fois pour sortir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui me raccompagnes ? Lui demanda un soir Yahiko.

\- Parce que j'ai trois chiens de garde et que je suis la terreur des petites frappes, lui répliqua la brune.

Yahiko éclata de rire.

\- Ça fait mal à ma virilité !

\- Oh ? Vraiment ?

Elle le plaqua contre un mur et l'embrassa à perdre haleine.

\- Est-ce vraiment grave qu'elle soit un brin blessée ? Susurra Hana.

Les heures qui suivirent convainquirent Yahiko que ce n'était pas si grave.

 _Floraison_

Et le grand jour arriva enfin. Pour la deuxième fois, l'Akatsuki assista au mariage de l'un des leurs. Nul besoin de préciser que Yahiko fut extrêmement ravi de ne pas avoir été désigné témoin cette fois là. C'étaient Yumi pour Ayame et Deidara pour Sasori. La pâtissière essaya bien de faire jouer l'idée reçue selon laquelle le témoin devait sauter la demoiselle d'honneur, mais Ren se montra alors d'une possessivité marquée. Obito était également accompagné, par son amie d'enfance Chizuru. Ils assuraient tout deux qu'ils étaient là uniquement en tant qu'amis, mais, pour tout le monde, c'est juste qu'ils ne s'assumaient pas encore. Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi et le général Hanzo finirent assis à une table durant les danses. Les célibataires endurcis que la mariée les appela.

\- Je savais que j'aurai du vous prendre plus tôt, avoua plus tard dans la soirée le général. Maintenant, vous allez tous vous marier et avoir des enfants, être sans cesse en congé... C'est pas une unité spéciale ça !

Il était tard, et l'alcool fournit par Teuchi était de très bonne qualité.

\- Vous en faites pas général, je compte rester libre comme l'air, lui assura Hidan.

\- On se fera des petites missions entre célibataires, blagua Kisame.

\- Je suis marié vous savez...

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le général.

\- J'ai même un fils, insista-t-il.

La stupeur générale resta.

\- Vous le connaissez en plus ! C'est le surveillant général de Konoha !

\- Attendez, commença lentement Zetsu, votre fils, c'est Ibiki Morino ?!

\- Votre épouse, il porte le nom de votre épouse, marmonna Itachi. Mais comment le Naicho a-t-il pu louper une information pareille ?!

Hanzo se contenta de ricaner dans son verre.

 _Floraison_

Deux jours après son mariage, Sasori repartait en mission. Cette fois, ils restaient au Japon, mais ils allaient effectuer une intervention en mer conjointe avec la base américaine d'Okinawa. La voie de passage principale des trafiquants fut neutralisée et la zone pacifiée. Après une mois et demi de veille constante, Uzushio rentra à la base et Sasori et Ayame se rendirent enfin en voyage de noce, à Hawaii. Ils en profitèrent pour saluer le 5-0 et prendre de leurs nouvelles. Fin novembre, Hidan repartit avec son ancienne unité pour tester les nouvelles soutes de largage des parachutistes sur lesquelles il avait bossé avec le génie. Il eut le plaisir de recroiser un ancien des magnolias. Depuis son départ, Kimimaro était monté en grade et arborait fièrement ses insignes d'adjudant. Ils profitèrent du passage de l'argenté pour se boire un verre ensembles, accompagnés par la petite-amie de Kimimaro.

\- C'est quand même dingue à quel point le monde est petit, soupira Hidan.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, acquiesça Midori. Les anciens élèves des magnolias n'arrêtent pas de se croiser !

\- Et pas que, fit avec un regard plein de sous-entendus Hidan.

Kimimaro faillit lui montrer les dents mais il se contint. Difficilement.

 _Floraison_

Et l'année s'acheva comme à chaque fois par le nouvel an des Uchiha. Une occasion pour l'Akatsuki de se retrouver. Et pour Hidan de retrouver ses grand amis avides de cancans qu'étaient Ino, Suigetsu et Karin.

\- Mais ils sont vraiment trop mignons ces deux-là, piaillait Ino en désignant Konohamaru et Hanabi.

\- Je trouve que leur couple imite trop Naruto et Hinata pour que ça marche, grommela Karin.

\- Mais Naruto et Hinata ça marche ! Protesta Hidan.

\- Leur mariage va être génial ! Rebondit Suigetsu.

Le reste du groupe décida de les laisser dans leurs circonvolutions amoureuses. Surtout que tout ne se passait pas pour le mieux pour tout le monde.

\- Et il m'a viré, grogna Yahiko en posant brutalement son verre sur la table.

Assistant d'un attaché parlementaire depuis des années, celui-ci venait de le renvoyer pour le remplacer par un meilleur représentant physique du Japon.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux putain si j'ai les cheveux roux ! Grogna-t-il.

\- Je l'aime bien ta couleur carotte moi, lui glissa Hana.

Yahiko prit une teinte rouge pas du tout assortie à ses cheveux et s'étouffa avec sa salive. Un ricanement parcourut le groupe face au sous-entendu. Ce genre d'occasion leur faisait du bien. Ils sortaient tout juste d'une mission éprouvante en zone urbaine. Ren d'un procès qui n'avait pas tourné en sa faveur, Zetsu peinait face à sa thèse, Deidara manquait d'inspiration... Ce temps de repos leur faisait du bien à tous.

 _Floraison_

Fin janvier, Temari et Konan réussirent à se caser une après-midi ensembles. Elles commencèrent par se faire un petit combat. La technique de karaté de Temari était parfaite, mais certainement loin d'égaler le niveau d'un soldat comme Konan.

\- J'espère que tu m'as rien abîmé, grogna la blonde, si je me blesse à six mois des Jeux Olympiques mon entraîneur va me tuer.

\- Et à cinq mois de ton mariage, ajouta Konan.

Temari prit une mine gênée. Shikamaru l'avait demandée en mariage lors de la fête du nouvel an chez les Uchiha. Elle avait bien évidemment demandé à Konan d'être son témoin. Mais la blonde avait un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée. Surtout parce qu'elle aurait voulu un mariage discret et simple. Le clan Nara était malheureusement important. Exit le petit mariage à la sauvette...

\- M'en parle pas, si je me ramène avec un œil au beurre noir le jour de la cérémonie Kankuro va me faire la morale grogna Temari.

\- Il remplace très efficacement ta mère, commenta Konan.

Temari ricana, un voile de tristesse dans les yeux. Elle s'était habituée à s'occuper d'elle et ses frère après la mort de leur mère. Et voilà que les rôles s'inversaient...

\- Je me demande comment est-ce que tu as réussi à survivre avec ton méga-mariage, soupira Temari.

\- J'ai laissé Yahiko tout faire !

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

\- Plus sérieusement, les autres me rendent dingues ! Entre Kin et Ino, elle me rendent folles ! La première veut ramener tout Oto et la seconde sort avec Saï !

\- C'est pas une bonne nouvelle ? S'étonna Konan.

\- Pour Ino, si, mais j'ai des doutes que leur relation dure jusqu'au mariage. C'est Ino après tout... Et Kin, elle ramène son mec et c'est tout ! Tayuya est aussi invitée comme ça les frères Nakamura seront tous les deux là !

Konan laissa un sourire taquin s'étaler sur ses lèvres. Avec les Jeux Olympiques et son mariage dans quelques mois, Temari était sous pression. Et râler sur les autres sa manière de relativiser.

 _Floraison_

La fin du mois de février apporta toute satisfaction à Hanzo. Que ce soit en mer, sur terre, en zone urbaine ou bien en montagne, l'Akatsuki opérait sans le moindre problème. Et cela faisait moins d'un an que l'unité était opérationnelle. En dix mois, ils n'avaient effectués que six missions. Mais déjà, c'était énorme pour le Japon. L'objectif final d'Hanzo était d'obtenir une force respectant les principes de l'OTAN. Même si ce foutu critère géographique excluait le Japon de l'alliance. Sept soldats et une seule unité ne serait pas suffisante. Tant que l'opinion publique était favorable, il fallait attaquer fort. Hanzo contempla les dossiers qui reposaient sur son bureau. Le magnolia, fleur rose pâle signifiant dignité. On pensait souvent à l'académie comme un lieu rempli de jeunes s'amusant dans diverses activités. Des riches oisifs capable de se payer un établissement de luxe. Mais les magnolias valaient leur prix d'entrée. Parce que derrière le luxe se cachait une véritable compétence. Hanzo avait examiné des centaines de dossiers, rencontrés des dizaines de soldats... Mais rien ne l'avait plus impressionné que l'attitude des anciens élèves de Suna. Plus qu'une université militaire c'était un véritable camp d'entraînement tout ce qu'il y avait de plus opérationnel. Aussi performant que les camps d'entraînements américains. Rien d'étonnant à ce que l'immense majorité des étudiants sortent déjà gradés. Hanzo saisit son téléphone.

\- Contactez le Commandant du 5-0. Il est temps qu'une nouvelle mission conjointe mette un coup aux yakuzas.

 _Floraison_

C'est en toute amitié qu'Obito avait demandé à Chizuru de l'accompagner au mariage de Sasori et Ayame. Jusque là, tout était clair, limpide et simple. Ils avaient passé une bonne journée à s'amuser et à se réjouir du bonheur de Sasori et Ayame. Ce qui avait le plus ennuyé Obito, c'était bien que tout le monde les avait pris pour un couple. Et surtout que Chizuru s'était comportée comme tel durant toute la journée. Il n'avait rien dit, se souvenant de la désastreuse dernière aventure amoureuse de son amie d'enfance. Si elle voulait se rassurer ainsi, pourquoi pas ! Mais, après le mariage, elle avait continué. Et comble d'incompréhension, elle fuyait (métaphoriquement parlant) dès qu'Obito abordait le sujet. Pire, quand il avait agit comme si elle le draguait, elle s'était littéralement enfuie à toutes jambes. Pour revenir deux heures plus tard, lui sauter dessus, lui prendre sa vertu, et partir ensuite comme une voleuse. De septembre à décembre, Obito joua au chat et à la sourie avec Chizuru. Il reconnaissait en toute honnêteté n'avoir que peu d'expérience avec les filles (Son niveau réel se chiffrait exactement au néant, mais là n'est pas la question). Il n'y comprenait absolument rien. Nada, niet, et tous les autres mots de signification équivalente dans toutes les langues connues. Il parvint finalement à la coincer entre un pot de fleur et une flûte de champagne au nouvel an des Uchiha. Mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut un :

\- Oublie ça Obito-kun, c'était un malencontreux accident. Bye bye !

Le Uchiha en fut encore plus perdu, et réalisa qu'il était sérieusement mordu. Il était pas dans la merde.

 _Floraison_

 **Vers l'infini et au-delà ! (03/24 à 02/25)**

Aussitôt que le 5-0 eu débarqué au Japon, ils menèrent l'assaut sur une plaque tournante de la drogue. Il y eut un peu de tension quand Steve McGarett voulut prendre le commandement des opérations et que Nagato ne se laissa pas faire. Malgré leur appréciation mutuelle, l'américain était parfois bien trop sûr de son bon droit au goût de l'Uzumaki. Mais Nagato n'en démordit pas et il obtint le commandement de l'unité conjointe. C'était son pays, son territoire, et il n'allait pas laisser un navy seal, aussi gradé soit-il lui dicter sa conduite. Sa victoire au bras de fer hiérarchique lui valut l'admiration éperdue du lieutenant Williams, littéralement mort de rire que quelqu'un réussisse à clouer le bec à McGarett. La mission, un véritable succès, s'accompagna de critiques dithyrambiques de la presse et d'une promotion pour Nagato. C'est avec une immense fierté qu'il reçut ses galons commandant.

\- Maintenant qu'on a le même rang, je vous autorise à me répondre, commandant Uzumaki, le nargua McGarett.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre permission, commandant McGarett, répliqua Nagato.

Steve éclata de rire et Nagato laisse un discret sourire lui échapper. La poignée de main qu'ils échangèrent fut bien plus sincère que la première qu'ils avaient eu.

 _Floraison_

Le mariage de Naruto et Hinata rappela aux membres de l'Akatsuki le précédent mariage Uzumaki. Avec Sasuke dans le rôle de Yahiko dépassé par les événements et Yuna dans celui de Temari maîtresse de la situation. Ils étaient secondés de Kiba, Sakura, Shino, Neji et Tenten. Et vu la capacité du Uchiha et de la Sasaki à se prendre la tête, il valait mieux. Même si chacun d'entre eux se demandait ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Naruto et Hinata pour demander à ces deux-là de travailler ensembles.

\- Maintenant, tu peux bien nous le dire Naruto, l'interpella Nagato, combien de fois Sasuke et Yuna ont-ils essayé mutuellement de s'étriper ?

Le blond se donna le temps de la réflexion, interrogeant Hinata, vêtue d'un magnifique kimono traditionnel, du regard.

\- Tu sais, j'ai arrêté de compté il y a quatre mois, avoua Naruto.

\- Actuellement, ils en sont à quatre-vingt-trois disputes, vingt-deux lancés d'objets et trois tentatives de bagarre, compléta Hinata.

\- Vu la façon dont ils agitent les bras à côté du bar, je pense qu'on en est à la quatre-vingt-quatrième dispute, indiqua Konan.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le bar. En effet, Yuna venait de jeter le contenu de sa flûte sur Sasuke. Kiba se précipita pour aider sa copine et Sakura attrapa fermement Sasuke par le bras. Dans le même temps, Neji mit un genoux à terre, provoquant une cascade de pleurs de la part de Tenten. L'agitation était à peine calmée qu'Ino attrapa le bouquet de la mariée. Le regard de prédateur qu'elle lança alors à Saï en fit frissonner plus d'un.

 _Floraison_

Avril arriva bien vite, Minato, qui avait remporté les élections sénatoriales quelques temps auparavant laissa sa place de Hokage à Naruto. Chiyami, la mère de Konohamaru obtint sa place au parlement. Et Mabui laissa sa charge de Raikage à Yuna. Mais pas le temps de fêter tout ça. Un meurtre au sein de la base navale américaine d'Okinawa entraîna la venue d'agents du NCIS.

\- Bon, les gars, fit Nagato, cette équipe possède le meilleur taux de résolution d'enquête du NCIS. Mais c'est pas une raison pour qu'ils fassent n'importe quoi. Alors vous m'assurez une collaboration efficace et contrôlée, OK ?

Tous acquiescèrent, même Hidan après que son chef d'unité l'ait foudroyé du regard. Comme avec le 5-0, la première rencontre fut tendue. Les agents Gibbs, McGee, Bishop et Torres ressemblaient à des bulldozer en terme de diplomatie. Mais, en leur collant à chacun un binôme dans les pattes, Nagato parvint à les garder dans les strictes limites définies par la loi japonaise. Une fois l'enquête sur le meurtre expédié, chacun fut heureux de voir les américains regagner leurs pénates. Sauf peut être Hidan, tombé sous le charme de la blonde agent Bishop. Mais, comme ses coups de foudre ne duraient guère plus de quelques jours, il s'en remit vite. Et de nouveau, les manœuvres de Hanzo payaient. Une semaine après le départ du NCIS, l'Akatsuki embarqua pour un déploiement d'un mois en Afghanistan. Hanzo avait proposé six au parlement, mais s'était fait gentiment envoyé baladé. Alors le général pris une nouvelle fois son mal en patience.

 _Floraison_

Le départ impromptu de l'Akatsuki en mai n'avait pas fait que des heureux. Le reste du groupe en particulier. Le pire étant sans doute qu'ils avaient prévus de se voir à une date qui tombait désormais pile poil le lendemain du départ des militaires. Qu'à ne cela ne tienne, les laissés pour compte décidèrent de se voir quand même, d'abord ! Ren, Deidara, Zetsu, Kakuzu et Yahiko se retrouvèrent donc dans un bar de Tokyo le jour dit. S'y ajoutaient Ayame, sa copine Yumi, Hana, et plus étonnamment Shiho. Ancienne collègue d'Obito, elle avait été conviée par celui-ci, et avait accepté de venir malgré le fait qu'elle ne connaisse personne. Au vu du nombre de filles célibataires présentent, Hidan allait être vert d'avoir manqué cette soirée !

\- Et que faites vous exactement ? S'enquit Kakuzu.

\- Secret défense, lui répondit Shiho, adoucissant sa réplique d'un sourire.

Les yeux de Kakuzu se mirent à luire. Il décocha un sourire charmeur à la jeune blonde.

\- Je sais très bien garder les secrets, susurra-t-il.

\- Pas autant que moi, lui répliqua-t-elle.

Ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, leurs sourires provocant se reflétant l'un l'autre. Ren but une gorgée de bière afin de masquer son sourire. Et détourna son regard vers une cible bien plus intéressante.

\- Et donc, tu es la sœur aînée de Kiba ? S'assura-t-il.

\- Yep, c'est un crétin, mais c'est bien mon frère !

Un bras passé dans le dos de Yahiko, la Inuzuka foudroyait du regard une serveuse qui regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance son petit ami.

\- Intéressant, très intéressant, murmura Ren.

Deidara soupira discrètement. Le métisse n'avait aimé aucun des petits amis de sa sœur. Et semblait bien décider à pousser Yuna à finir sa vie célibataire, loin des hommes, ces créatures si perverses. Quand Ren partait dans ce genre de délire, Deidara se contentait d'acquiescer sans écouter. Et de se répéter mentalement de supprimer le sexto que Yuna lui avait envoyé par erreur. (Description succincte : c'était chaud!) (Deidara ne supprima jamais ce sexto, c'était trop marrant d'imaginer faire du chantage à Yuna avec ça!).

\- Il me manque, soupira Ayame en s'effondrant sur la table.

\- Mais t'en fais pas, la rassura Yumi, dans deux ans t'en pourra plus de ton petit mari et tu demandera le divorce !

\- Je divorcerai quand tu passeras à l'étape supérieure avec...

Personne ne sut jamais avec qui Yumi devait passer à l'étape supérieure. Elle noya Ayame dans sa bière bien avant.

 _Floraison_

Son unité étant fort occupée en Afghanistan, Hanzo s'occupa de rencontrer personnellement chacun des futurs potentiels membres de la nouvelle unité. Pour cela, il fit le déplacement jusqu'à Kyushu pour rencontrer un ancien camarade d'unité d'Hidan. Et en premier lieu, le major Sakamoto Kimimaro des forces aériennes d'autodéfense, diplômé de Suna en 2019 avec les honneurs. L'entretien fut bref et fructueux. Même si Hanzo comptait laisser un délai de réflexion à chacun d'entre eux, Kimimaro accepta immédiatement de faire parti de cette nouvelle unité. Toujours à Kyushu, Hanzo rencontra également le major Sabaku no Gaara des forces terrestres d'autodéfense, diplômé de Suna en 2021 avec les honneurs. Là non plus, les choses ne traînèrent pas. Le lendemain, Hanzo repartait pour Uzushio satisfait de ses choix. Plus que quatre à voir.

 _Floraison_

L'Akatsuki rentra d'Afghanistan le premier juin. Ils étaient épuisés, mais pas le temps pour Konan et Nagato de se reposer. Le cinq du même mois, lavée, habillée, coiffée et maquillée, Konan apportait son soutien à Temari. Si son mariage était bien plus simple que celui de Konan, il n'en restait pas moins digne du clan Nara. Même si le marié passa la journée à fuir son beau-père et ses beaux-frères. Temari glissa à voix basse à Konan que quelques jours auparavant son père et ses frères s'étaient isolés avec Shikamaru. La blonde n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Mais nul doute qu'un certain nombre de menace avait volé quand à l'avenir de Shikamaru s'il blessait Temari. Il faillit y avoir un incident quand on fit sauter les bouchons de champagnes. Sortant tout juste d'un pays en guerre, Konan, Nagato et Itachi sortirent leurs armes au bruit de détonation. Mais les Sabaku no gérèrent la situation comme des chefs. Yusaku s'empressa d'immobiliser le bras d'Itachi, Kankuro détournant l'attention des invités proches. Gaara fit écran entre Konan et Nagato et la salle tandis que Temari attrapait fermement le bras de sa demoiselle d'honneur. Tous trois rengainèrent leurs armes après quelques instants de tension.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, souffla Temari. La date ne tombait vraiment pas bien pour vous...

\- C'est pas ta faute, lui assura Konan. Mais...

La bleue hésita, cherchant le regard de son mari.

\- ... c'était la première fois qu'on se trouvait en zone de guerre, avoua Konan. C'est... très dur...

Désemparée, la blonde sera sa demoiselle d'honneur avec force. Nombreux de ses proches étaient des militaires. Temari était plus informée sur la guerre que le japonais moyen. Mais certaines de ses strates lui restaient parfaitement inconnues. Et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

 _Floraison_

La blonde se remit en selle bien vite. À la mi-juillet elle décolla pour Paris et les Jeux Olympiques. Hinata, Suigetsu, Haku et Tenten représentaient également le Japon. Chacun dans leur discipline propre. Et si le Japon n'atteignit pas les premières places du classement aux médailles, l'ensemble du groupe fit honneur à son pays. La jeune mariée obtint la médaille d'argent en karaté, tout comme Tenten, mais en judo. La jeune brune dédia d'ailleurs sa médaille à son fiancé. Neji et Shikamaru furent d'ailleurs interviewés à ce sujet par les journaux japonais. Et encore plus impressionnant, Suigetsu obtint la médaille d'or en natation. Par caméra interposée, il demanda à Karin de devenir sa petite-amie. La Uzumaki appela ensuite chacun des membres de sa famille pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, folle de joie. (Nagato mit deux heures à se débarrasser de sa cousine). Et puis, quelques jours plus tard, ce fut Kisame qui annonça à l'Akatsuki la médaille d'or en escrime de Haku. Très fier de son camarade épéiste, il placarda dans le mess les journaux traitant de sa médaille d'or. Et enfin, le clou des jeux, ce fut bien la médaille d'or en individuel d'Hinata. Au moment de la remise des prix, tout le monde put apercevoir Hiashi, Hanabi, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Yuna, Kiba, Shino et Naruto debout dans les gradins à applaudir à tous rompre. (Le soir même, la médaille d'or d'Hinata enrichit sa vie sexuelle. Naruto en parla à demi-mot avec son cousin, un sourire crétin aux lèvres).

 _Floraison_

Du côté de l'Akatsuki, d'autres récompenses plurent également. Suite à leurs faits d'armes en Afghanistan, Itachi, Sasori et Konan montèrent en grade. Itachi devint capitaine, Sasori lieutenant, et Konan franchit la barre séparant homme du rang d'officier en atteignant le grade de sous-lieutenant. Hidan, Kisame et Obito ne dirent rien, mais ils étaient un peu déçus de ne pas avoir monté en grade eux aussi. Ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter, Hanzo comptait bien les faire passer officier. Mais l'opinion publique restait assez prudente, mieux valait éviter de la brusquer. Le général préférait donc délayer ses promotions. Et Hidan et Kisame écrivaient vraiment trop mal pour qu'il les fasse passer officier avant un ou deux ans.

 _Floraison_

Très précisément trois mois après Shikamaru et Temari, ce fut au tour de Tenten et Neji de s'unir. Tous leurs anciens amis du lycée étaient invités, permettant à Samui et Omoï d'officialiser leur toute nouvelle relation. Même si Omoï faisait des efforts pour ne pas être mal-à-l'aise auprès de l'Akatsuki (ils pouvaient être appelés à tout moment pour partir sur le champ, mais fuck it ! Vive la fête !). Deux jours auparavant, il avait rencontré Hanzo.

\- Sous-officier terrestre de seconde classe Kemnuri Omoï. Diplômé de Suna en 2021. Élément très polyvalent aux notions de stratégie très avancées...

Au garde à vous, Omoï avait écouté Hanzo lui réciter ses résultats scolaires sans piper mot.

\- Dîtes moi Sous-officier, pourquoi aurai-je donc besoin de vous dans ma nouvelle unité ?

Omoï se retint de répondre : « Parce que vous venez me demandez d'en faire parti. ». Il sentait que ce ne serait pas très bien accueilli. Pas plus qu'un « Je ne sais pas. ». Alors il mit en branle ses méninges.

\- Parce que je suis quelqu'un de réaliste et prudent. Je sais faire la part des choses et enrayer les conflits.

\- Merci sous-officier, nous nous reverrons en avril.

Et Hanzo s'en alla sans un mot de plus, laissant Omoï légèrement décontenancé.

Bien que l'esprit occupé par cet entretien, Omoï profita pleinement de la fête. Et même revoir Yuna lui fit plaisir.

 _Floraison_

En novembre, ce fut au général Hanzo d'être de mariage. Après bientôt deux ans de relation, Ibiki et Nii sautaient le pas. Stoïquement, le blond supporta les remarques plus ou moins fines de son unité spéciale à ce sujet. Il les recadra cependant quand ils se mirent à délirer (surtout Kisame et Hidan, les autres étaient plus calmes) sur leurs futurs enfants. De ses années de services au sein des FAD terrestres, Ibiki gardait une discipline de fer, des médailles, des cicatrices, et un futur sans enfants. Hanzo tolérait le comportement fantasque de son unité. Mais il ne leur permettrait certainement pas de rire de telles choses.

 _Floraison_

Le mois de novembre se terminait doucement quand l'Akatsuki entrepris de se retrouver. Militaires ou non, Ayame, Hana, Shiho et Yumi (qui commençaient à faire partie du paysage), et plus étonnamment Yuna, qui arriva dans l'appartement de Konan et Nagato, quasiment traînée par son frère. Shiho et Kakuzu reprirent leur petit jeu de provocation sous le regard amusé et fasciné d'Hidan. Yumi passa d'ailleurs la soirée à faire du pied à l'argenté. Elle réalisa seulement à la fin que non, ce n'était pas Hidan. Elle passa un long moment à se demander qui de Itachi et Zetsu elle avait passé la soirée à caresser le mollet. La présence de Yuna se révéla plus compréhensible quand Hana lui demanda pourquoi elle ne passait pas la soirée avec Kiba. La métisse éclata en sanglot bégayant des propos incohérents. Elle passa le restant de la soirée à se faire bercer par Obito et Hidan. À force de persuasion, et avec l'aide de Ren et Deidara qui avaient géré la crise plus tôt dans la journée, ils reconstituèrent l'histoire.

Yuna et Kiba avaient emménagés ensembles deux mois plus tôt. Kiba avait commencé à beaucoup sortir. Après une dispute à se sujet, il avait avoué à Yuna qu'il n'était finalement pas prêt pour emménager avec elle. La dispute avait enflé à coup de :

\- Ça fait quatre ans qu'on est ensembles ! Quand est-ce que tu seras enfin prêt ?! J'ai même déménagé de l'académie pour toi !

\- L'académie, encore et toujours l'académie ! Toute ta vie ne tourne pas autour de cette putain d'école bordel !

\- C'est l'héritage de ma famille !

\- Tout comme la clinique l'est pour moi ! J'ai besoin d'espace et de liberté !

\- Dans ce cas, je te la rends ! Ta précieuse liberté.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Yuna avait claqué la porte de leur petit appartement.

\- Je vais tuer mon frère, assura Hana.

\- Je viens avec toi ! Assurèrent Ren et Hidan.

\- Non, murmura Yuna, blottie dans les bras d'Obito.

Avec son visage ravagé par les larmes, elle faisait beaucoup moins que ses vingt-quatre ans.

\- Ça changera rien... On... C'est plus comme avant... C'est fini... On a changé... Il vaut mieux qu'on s'arrête là, avant que ce soit pire...

Hana, Hidan et Ren eurent quand même une petite discussion avec Kiba le lendemain. Mais il semblait si misérable que les garçons et sa sœur eurent finalement pitié de lui. On a beau s'aimer, parfois, on ne peut plus continuer...

 _Floraison_

\- Tu sais, commença Konan, 2024 était une année à mariage, et 2025 va être pareil j'ai l'impression...

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? L'interrogea son époux.

\- Mars, Naruto et Hinata, juin, Temari et Shikamaru, septembre, Neji et Tenten et novembre, Ibiki et Nii... Et là, on vient de recevoir le faire-part de mariage d'Ino et Saï.

\- Oh, c'est pour quand ? S'enquit Nagato.

\- Début mars, mais y'a des chances qu'on soit déployés à ce moment.

Nagato haussa les épaules, assez détendu à ce sujet.

\- Après, c'est assez normal qu'il y ait autant de mariage en ce moment, tous ceux de notre génération arrivent à un âge où ils sont stables dans le vie professionnelle et sentimentale, fit remarquer avec sagesse le Uzumaki.

Konan laissa son regard se perdre dans le plafond songeuse.

\- Un petit pari, ça te dit ? Lança-t-elle soudain.

\- Oh, quoi donc ?

\- Le prochain membre de l'Akatsuki qui se marie !

\- OK, dans ce cas je vote pour...

 _Floraison_

Bien loin de ces frivolités, Hanzo validait définitivement sa nouvelle unité. Les trois dernières recrues potentielles lui avaient fait bonne impression et s'étaient montrées volontaires pour le projet. Soigneusement, le général compila les dossiers de Kimimaro, Gaara, Omoï, Karui, Juugo et Jirobou. Il envoya le tout à l'état-major. Satisfait, il se laissa aller dans son siège. Sur son écran d'ordinateur, un dossier crypté : _Akatsuki et Garde_ titrait-il.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que cette plongée (très soft) dans l'univers militaire de l'Akatsuki vous aura plut !**

 **Au prochain chapitre, nous faisons un bond dans le temps de deux ans pour nous retrouver dans une année fort chargée.**

 **Kissoux !**


	8. Ainsi va la vie

**Hi ! How are you ?**

 **Le voilà enfin, la clé de voûte de cette histoire. Ce chapitre est un condensé d'intrigue. Et j'ai adoré l'écrire. J'ai un peu manqué de motivation pour le poster. Alors envoyez-moi plein de motivation pour la suite !**

 **Chronologie :  
** **Mars 2017 : Premier Festival des magnolias  
** **Avril 2017 : Yuna présidente du conseil des élèves du lycée de Konoha** **  
** **Avril 2018 : Entrée à l'université de Yuna  
** **Mai 2018 : Retraite de Danzo, A nommé Recteur et Mabui Raikage** **  
** **Septembre 2018 : Yuna élue présidente du conseil des étudiants  
** **Juin 2019 : Retraite d'Hiruzen, Chiyami devient sénatrice, décès de l'empereur du Japon** **  
** **Septembre 2019 : Yuna réélue présidente du conseil des étudiants  
** **Septembre 2020 : Yagura élu président du conseil des étudiants** **  
** **Mars 2021 : Cinquième festival des magnolias et couronnement de Yuna et Sasuke  
** **25/05/21 :** ** _Mariage de Nagato et Konan_** **  
** **Septembre 2021 : Prise de fonctions de Kurotsuchi en tant que Tsuchikage** **  
** **Novembre 2022 : L'Akatsuki apprend la formation de son unité** **  
** **27/03/2023 :** ** _Les 20 ans d'Hanabi  
_** **Avril 2023 : Formation de l'Akatsuki militaire** **  
** **Avril 2024 : Yuna Raikage, Naruto Hokage, Minato sénateur et Chiyami au parlement** **  
** **Avril 2025 : Formation de la Garde, soutenance de thèse de Zetsu** **  
** **Mars 2026 : Soutenance de thèse de Karin, Sakura, Shino et Kin** **  
** **Juillet 2026 : Karin quitte l'hôpital des magnolias pour Tokyo  
2027 : chapitre ci-dessous**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Janvier**

La journée du Docteur Uchiha avait commencé de la plus classique des manières. Un petit café en saluant l'équipe de garde de nuit qui rentrait prendre un repos bien mérité. Revue des patients opérés récemment et du suivi des soins. Préparation des opérations de la journée... Diplômée depuis moins d'un an, Sakura était chaperonnée par Tsunade Senju en personne. Depuis que Karin était partie exercer à Tokyo, elle était même la plus brillante chirurgienne de sa génération à l'académie. Parfois, elle songeait elle aussi à s'en aller. Le siège social de l'entreprise Uchiha Corps était situé à Tokyo, et Sasuke y passait le plus clair de son temps. Ils avaient beau être mariés depuis trois mois, ils n'avaient pas encore emménagés ensembles. Et ça frappait d'incrédulité tous leurs proches. Mais Sakura répugnait à rejeter l'attention de Tsunade, chirurgienne renommée dans tout le Japon. Et Sasuke appréciait sa tranquillité. Et comme ils le disaient eux même, leurs retrouvailles n'en étaient que plus intenses. La journée de Sakura bascula peu après l'heure du déjeuner. Un patient arriva aux urgences avec une appendicite. L'opération, guère compliqué en soi, tourna au cauchemar quand le patient fit un arrêt cardiaque sur la table d'opération. Sakura essaya tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le sauver. Mais seul le bruit lancinant et aiguë du moniteur cardiaque résonna dans la salle. Tsunade du prendre en charge la suite. Amorphe, Sakura était parfaitement incapable de réagir de quelque manière que ce soit.

 _Floraison_

Sasuke n'apprit la nouvelle que plusieurs heures après quand Karin et Suigetsu débarquèrent comme deux furies dans son appartement.

\- Maintenant ce n'est plus possible, déclara Suigetsu.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Sasuke.

Le couple échangea un regard. Sasuke secoua la tête, ça lui faisait toujours bizarre de les savoir mariés tous les deux.

\- Sakura ne t'a pas appelé, fit Karin.

\- Non, pourquoi ? S'intéressa le brun.

\- C'était pas une question, répliqua la rousse.

\- Complètement irrécupérable, soupira Suigetsu.

\- Vous m'expliquez à la fin ?! S'énerva Sasuke.

\- Ta femme est au trente-sixième dessous parce qu'elle a perdu un patient aujourd'hui et toi tu n'es même pas au courant ! Rugit Karin !

Elle avait beau s'appeler Hozuki désormais, ça restait une Uzumaki aux capacités pulmonaires sur-développées.

\- C'est plus possible que vous continuiez comme ça, continua Suigetsu. Votre mariage tiendra pas si vous n'êtes pas là l'un pour l'autre.

Sasuke carra la mâchoire, accusant le reproche.

\- Où est-elle ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Chez nous, répliqua Karin. Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte qu'elle est venu chercher du réconfort chez moi plutôt que dans tes bras ?

Le Uchiha lança un regard dangereux à la rousse. Celle-ci le soutint, et le lui rendit avec des intérêts. Au final, ce fut Sasuke qui baissa les yeux, s'avouant vaincu.

 _Floraison_

Vers la mi-janvier, Meï et Chojuro furent tiré de leur sommeil par un hurlement. Il leur fallut moins d'une demi-seconde pour se précipiter vers la chambre de leur petite dernière. Nanami n'accepta de se rendormir qu'après que papa ait chassé le monstre sous le lit, que maman lui ait fait un câlin, qu'on l'ait embrassée, câlinée et bordée. Par acquis de conscience, les parents vérifièrent également le sommeil de leurs deux autres enfants. La chambre d'Anzu, âgée de neuf ans était remplies de goodies de ses chanteurs préférés. Mais sa plus grande fierté était bien son autographe de Temari, championne olympique de karaté, encadré au-dessus de son lit. La chambre d'Heiji, âgé de six ans était dans un désordre sans nom. Remplies de jouets, la chambre était un terrain miné pour les délicats orteils de ses parents.

\- Trois heures du matin, grommela Meï.

\- Courage, soupira Chojuro en se recouchant. Si elle est comme Anzu et Heiji elle ne devrait plus faire trop de cauchemars d'ici un ou deux mois...

Seul un léger ronflement lui répondit. Avec un petit rire, Chojuro se laisse également glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

 _Floraison_

 **Février**

Assis dans son bureau, Hanzo jetait un regard mauvais au dossier médical d'Uzumaki Konan. Tous les six mois, des prises de sangs et autres examens étaient réalisés afin de s'assurer de la parfaite santé de l'équipe. Et les résultats de la pilote principale de l'équipe ne satisfaisaient pas du tout le général.

\- Général, ils sont là, l'informa son assistant.

Konan et Nagato entrèrent dans le bureau de leur supérieur, le visage impassible.

\- J'ai reçu vos résultats d'examens, lieutenant Uzumaki, déclara le général doucereusement.

Les époux se tendirent, prêt à encaisser de mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Vous êtes retirée de toute mission sur le terrain jusqu'aux un an de votre enfant. Vous m'assisterez depuis la base d'ici-là. Rompez.

Les deux lui jetèrent un regard rempli d'incompréhension. Venait-il de … ?

\- Je suis... enceinte ? Demanda Konan.

\- C'est ce que dit le rapport du médecin, répliqua le général.

Nagato laissa un sourire crétin lui envahir le visage. Quelques temps plus tard, il déboulait dans le mess de l'Akatsuki et de la Garde en criant :

\- Mon héritier est en route les mecs !

L'annonce fut accueillit avec une holà majestueuse et l'heureux procréateur entraîné dans une tourné des bars qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt. Nagato n'en conserva aucun souvenir le lendemain. Et Konan n'eut absolument aucune pitié envers lui.

 _Floraison_

Installé au restaurant familial, Choji lissait nerveusement sa veste de costume. Assise en face de lui, Karui détaillait avec enthousiasme sa dernière mission au sein de la Garde. La jeune femme, membre d'élite de l'armée, n'abandonnait qu'à regrets les vêtements lui permettant une grande liberté de mouvement. Elle avait tout de même fait un effort ce soir, portant une élégante robe noire, ses cheveux indisciplinés coulant sur ses épaules. Choji savait très bien que c'était pour lui qu'elle s'était vêtue de cette manière. Elle ne voulait pas l'indisposer devant les très importants clients du clan Akimichi. Et venant d'une personne aussi franche, parfois même brutale, que Karui, c'était une belle preuve d'amour.

\- Bon, Choji, si ce que je te dis ne t'intéresse pas, dis-le ! S'agaça soudain la rousse.

Le brun sursauta, il s'était laissé distraire par ses pensées. Il offrit un regard coupable à sa petite-amie. Celle-ci lui en retourna un plus acéré que tous les couteaux chefs cuisiniers. Le brun essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon. Du coin de l'œil, il vit leurs desserts arriver. C'était le moment ou jamais.

\- Karui, ça fait six ans qu'on est ensemble.

\- Six ans, deux mois et douze jours, précisa celle-ci.

La précision de la réponse bloqua un peu Choji qui s'étouffa avec sa salive.

\- Erm, oui...

\- Nous avons emménagé ensembles il y a dix-huit mois, poursuivi la jeune femme, et c'est la quatrième saint-valentin que nous passons ensembles.

L'accumulation de chiffre coupa un peu la chique à Choji. À cause de ses déploiements, Karui était souvent absente, que ce soit pour les jours ordinaires ou fêtés.

\- Désolée, s'excusa la jeune femme, je raconte n'importe quoi...

\- Non, non, marmonna Choji.

\- Mais, je suis incroyablement nerveuse, avoua-t-elle.

Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent soudain dans le restaurant, sans laisser le temps à Choji de s'interroger plus en avant. Un immense gâteau, surmonté de bougies s'avança soudain vers leur table. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Choji pour déchiffrer le kanji que dessinaient les bougies.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il. Oui, je veux t'épouser !

Le sourire ravi de Karui dévoila ses dents de façon exceptionnelle. La brun ne fut même pas vexé qu'elle lui ait grillé la politesse, et lui offrit sa bague de fiançailles dès que les lumières se rallumèrent. Plu tard, il apprit que ses parents avaient participés au coup monté. Karui était en effet allé demandé la main de son cher et tendre. Choza avait d'ailleurs beaucoup rigolé, et fait mariner la jeune femme avant de donner sa bénédiction.

 _Floraison_

Le bureau des surveillants de Konoha rencontrait une activité particulière depuis quelques heures. Dispersés aux quatre coins de l'établissement les garants de l'ordre pourchassaient assidûment les cochons que de petits plaisantins avaient libérés dans l'établissement.

\- Au rapport ! Aboya Ibiki en surgissant dans le bureau des surveillants.

\- On a rattrapé les numéros trois et un, grommela Kotetsu en se désignant avec Izumo.

\- Le numéro quatre est également enfermé, confirma Iruka.

\- Bien, grogna Ibiki, plus que le numéro deux...

Les autres surveillants soupirèrent. Il était plus de vingt-trois heures, et ils n'étaient pas rentrés avec un cochon vagabond dans leur établissement. Un discret choc sur la porte attira leur attention. Le Hokage et la Raikage apparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte. Naruto et Yuna avaient bien changé depuis leurs études à Konoha. Ils avaient pris autant de centimètres que de maturité.

\- Je crois que Naruto a quelque chose a vous dire, annonça Yuna.

Et pourtant, le Uzumaki avait toujours cet éternelle étincelle friponne au fond des yeux.

\- J'ai essayé de faire cette blague, quand j'étais encore à Konoha, commença le blond.

La lumière de son sourire tout aussi fier que penaud éclaira la pièce.

\- Mais, ma mère m'a attrapé avant, échec de la mission.

\- Et donc, coupa Ibiki, que l'heure tardive rendait grognon.

\- Il n'y a que trois cochons, avoua Naruto.

Il y eut un blanc. Ibiki ferma les yeux et grogna.

\- Vous êtes sûrs ? Gronda-t-il.

Naruto eut l'air coupable. Il jeta un regard d'enfant battu à Yuna.

\- Il y a un serveur de conversation secret pour les élèves de Konoha, déclara-t-elle. Et cela fait des années que l'idée de cette blague a été lancé par Naruto sans qu'elle n'ait aboutie.

Tout le monde pu sentir la vague de colère qui s'échappa soudain d'Ibiki.

\- Un serveur secret ? Gronda-t-il.

\- Yep, acquiesça Yuna, mais c'est même pas la peine de demander, vous n'aurez pas accès. Et tous les élèves nieront en bloc si vous leur demandez. Bonne soirée messieurs !

Et elle s'en alla en tirant Naruto par la manche. Les surveillants se regardèrent. Plus la consécration approchait, plus Yuna s'affirmait. Ils étaient aussi inquiets qu'impatients de savoir ce qu'elle donnerait en tant que rectrice.

 _Floraison_

 **Mars**

\- Au secours Yumi, gémit Ayame.

Assise dans son canapé, la jeune femme essayait désespérément de se lever. Mais son ventre proéminent et ses douleurs lombaires la clouait sur son siège. La meilleure amie de la femme de Sasori accourut de la cuisine et aida Ayame à rejoindre les toilettes. Enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, la jeune brune passait son temps à dormir, manger et aller aux toilettes.

\- J'ai tellement hâte d'en finir, grommela la brune.

\- Allez, t'en fais pas, c'est bientôt fini ! L'encouragea Yumi.

\- Ça fait douze jours qu'il devrait être là le bébé, râla Ayame.

Après plusieurs examens très poussés, les médecins avaient assuré que tout était normal. Et puisque la mère et l'enfant étaient en bonne santé, il n'y avait pas de raison de déclencher l'accouchement. Même si la jeune femme avait dépassé depuis un moment les quarante semaines d'aménorrhées.

\- Je te jure, il est déjà comme son père, à me faire attendre, continua Ayame sur sa lancée.

Depuis que les hormones s'en mêlaient, la jeune mère supportait moins bien les absences répétées de Sasori.

\- Et en plus... Oh... Oh... Oh...

\- Quoi ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Yumi.

Sasori lui avait confié la tâche de veiller sur Ayame tant qu'il était à la base. Lui expliquant très sérieusement quelles tortures elle subirait si jamais il arrivait quoique ce soit à son épouse. (Itachi n'avait pas vraiment apprécié que sa petite-amie soit menacée de mort, et il l'avait bien fait comprendre au roux). La future mère se plia en deux, manquant de tomber, emportée par le poids de son ventre.

\- Contraction ? Demanda Yumi d'une voix aigüe.

Ayame acquiesça. Dix-huit secondes plus tard, elles étaient en route pour l'hôpital. Une dizaine de minutes après être arrivée sur place elles furent rejointes par Sasori qui semblait avoir couru depuis le quartier général de l'Akatsuki. Le premier mars, à seize heure quarante-sept de l'après-midi, dans un dernier effort et un dernier cri, Ayame cassa deux doigts à Sasori. À seize heure quarante-huit, en larmes, elle reçu dans ses bras son petit garçon.

\- Bonjour, Hajime, souffla-t-elle.

 _Floraison_

Le premier mars à seize heure quarante-neuf, Yuna raccrochait son téléphone, en larme.

 _Floraison_

Le deux mars, Yuna ne vint pas travailler. Darui, son second, inquiet de ne pas avoir de nouvelles, l'appela à plusieurs reprises. La jeune femme ne répondit pas. À la fin de la journée, toujours sans la moindre nouvelle d'elle, il décida de passer chez elle. Mais pas un bruit ni une lumière dans l'appartement. Son inquiétude grimpa jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à appeler sa famille. Il apprit alors une bien triste nouvelle.

\- Toutes mes condoléances, murmura Darui, horrifié d'avoir dérangé la famille dans son deuil.

\- Ce n'est rien, lui assura Haruna Sasaki.

Mais sa voix au téléphone était incroyablement atone.

\- Nous nous occupons de Yuna, assura-t-elle.

Et elle raccrocha. Darui soupira. Sa pauvre patronne. Depuis bientôt trois ans qu'il travaillait à ses côtés, il avait eu le temps de voir ses côtés les plus tyranniques et autoritaires. Mais il la savait aussi sensible et gentille. La perte de son grand-père devait l'avoir grandement chamboulée.

 _Floraison_

Peu après l'appel de Darui, Ren débarqua chez Yuna. Ou tout du moins, il essaya. Il eut beau frapper à la porte, lui envoyer des messages et l'appeler, sa sœur ne vint pas lui ouvrir. Le métisse finit par s'asseoir par terre, le dos appuyé contre la porte.

\- Yuna, je sais à quel point tu es pudique concernant tes sentiments. Mais tu ne peux pas rester seule ainsi.

Un léger bruit derrière la porte lui fit espérer que Yuna l'écoutait.

\- On est là, on est toujours là. On peut surmonter ça, tous ensembles. S'il-te-plaît, ouvre la porte. Grand-mère, maman, moi, on a besoin de toi...

Seul le silence lui répondit. Mais le lendemain, Yuna parut au domaine Sasaki, les yeux rouges, le visage parcheminé, elle enlaça fortement sa grand-mère, comme en espérant que leur chagrin disparaissent si elles l'étreignait avec assez de force.

 _Floraison_

Le matin du quatre mars, Arame Sasaki ne se réveilla pas. Serré contre son cœur, un talisman contenant le thé que Yûki avait crée pour elle.

 _Floraison_

Haruna s'effondra, accablée de perdre ses deux parents en quelques jours de temps. Michel releva la tête, et s'occupa des démarches qui accompagnaient nécessairement un décès. Même Deidara ne parvint pas à sortir Ren de son mutisme. Et pendant qu'il s'activait, Michel appelait sa fille encore, et encore. Elle avait trouvé sa grand-mère sans vie le matin même, et depuis, elle était introuvable. En désespoir de cause, il contacta Naruto.

\- Yuna, c'est Hinata, fit doucement la brune en toquant à la porte.

Pas le moindre bruit dans l'appartement de la Raikage. Inquiète, Hinata échangea un regard avec son époux.

\- Yuna, s'il-te-plaît, ouvre nous... Continua Hinata.

\- On s'inquiète pour toi Yuna, renchérit Naruto.

Toujours pas le moindre bruit.

\- Je vais chercher une hache et défoncer cette porte, décida Naruto.

\- Quoi ? S'écria Hinata.

\- Et si jamais elle a fait une connerie ?

Le genre de connerie que Yuna pouvait faire dans ce genre de situation défila dans la tête d'Hinata.

\- Non, souffla une petite voix à travers la porte.

\- Yuna ! S'exclama Naruto, soulagé.

\- Allez-vous en...

\- Yuna, ouvre nous, fit doucement Hinata.

\- Non... Allez-vous en... S'il-vous-plaît... Sanglota Yuna.

\- Yuna, chuchota Hinata, tout contre le bois, je sais à quel point ça fait mal de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime. Un membre de sa famille. S'il-te-plaît, laisse moi entrer.

\- Allez-vous en...

Naruto attrapa doucement les épaules d'Hinata. Lentement, le moral au plus bas, ils s'en allèrent. Visiblement, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour aider Yuna.

 _Floraison_

La nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'académie en un temps record. Et A avait annoncé une période de deuil en mémoire de la fondatrice de l'académie. Tous ceux impliqués dans le premier festival s'en sentirent grandement affecté. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment fréquenté Arame Sasaki. Mais tous s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour Yuna. Depuis bientôt quatre jours, la jeune métisse n'était pas sortie de son appartement. Hinata et Naruto passaient lui déposer à manger tous les jours, sans savoir si elle mangeait vraiment ou jetait sans même y toucher. Le soir du cinquième jour, Gaara jeta ses scrupules aux oubliettes et alla toquer à la porte de la métisse. Ren, Haruna, Michel, Naruto, Hinata, Darui, A, Mabui, Meï, Kurotsuchi, Yusaku et Sakura avaient essayé d'entrer sans succès. C'est à peine si Yuna leur avait parlé. Et pourtant, c'est à peine quelques secondes après avoir frappé, que Gaara vit la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Salut, marmonna-t-il.

\- Salut...

Et elle s'effondra en larmes.

 _Floraison_

Plusieurs heures après, assis dans le salon de la métisse, Gaara continuait à la serrer contre lui. Après avoir pleuré abondamment et avoir tenu des propos incohérents, elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Même dans son sommeil, son visage était tordu dans une grimace. Lentement, Gaara profita de son sommeil pour la détailler. Il voyait nettement les cicatrices qu'il lui avait infligé, ce nez cassé, ce sourcil fendu, cette cicatrice derrière l'oreille, et tant d'autres dissimulées par le pyjama qu'elle portait. La mèche blanche qui avait marqué une autre blessure s'était estompée avec le temps. Sans ses lunettes, plus rien ne dissimulait les cernes violettes que la fatigue avait creusé sous ses yeux. Elle était plus maigre que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, au mariage de Suigetsu et Karin, quatre mois auparavant. Elle semblait tellement fragile.

\- Je n'en peux plus...

Yuna ouvrit les yeux, fixant un point, au loin. Gaara ne fit pas un geste, ne prononça pas une parole. D'expérience, il savait très bien qu'il ne servait à rien de pousser Yuna à parler.

\- Je n'en peux plus Gaara, sanglota-t-elle.

Gaara se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Quoiqu'elle lui dise, il ne la laisserait pas faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi, alors que j'ai tout fait pour aller de l'avant, pour oublier... Pourquoi ?

Yuna se redressa, et l'attrapa par le col.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est encore et toujours toi que je veux ?

Gaara sentit une chaleur intense envahir sa poitrine. Yuna baissa les yeux, et le lâcha, pour mieux agripper son pantalon de pyjama.

\- J'ai essayé, j'ai tellement essayé... Avec Omoï, avec Kiba, pendant des années et des années. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à t'oublier ? Sanglota-t-elle.

Complètement statufié, Gaara regarda Yuna. Celle-ci l'attrapa de nouveau par le col, et entre ses larmes, elle l'embrassa. Le roux ne voulait pas la laisser faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait. Mais s'il ne faisait rien, c'était lui qui le regretterait. Avec douceur, Gaara enlaça Yuna, et lui rendit son baiser.

 _Floraison_

\- Il faut que j'aille voir Danzo, déclara Yuna.

Gaara releva les yeux de sa tasse de café. La brune avait meilleure mine que la veille. Mais ses yeux étaient toujours aussi rouges et vides.

\- Je t'emmène.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, protesta Yuna.

Gaara ne répliqua pas, il se contenta de caresser doucement la main de Yuna. Celle-ci baissa la tête et rendit les armes.

 _Floraison_

Yuna trouva Danzo là où elle le trouvait toujours, assis, à regarder son jardin. Mais, ses rides semblaient plus marquées, plus creusées, son regard plus lointain. Posés à ses côtés, deux faire-parts de décès, celui de Yûki, et celui d'Arame. Sans un mot, la métisse s'assit aux côtés de celui qui aurait pu être son grand-père.

\- Ainsi, ils sont partis, murmura Danzo. Yûki, puis Arame. Comme si elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui...

\- Elle avait une relique de grand-père avec elle quand elle est morte, murmura Yuna.

L'épaule de Danzo se mit à trembler, et il baissa la tête.

\- Elle avait aussi ça, ajouta la métisse, en ouvrant la main.

Une petite boîte en bois ouvragé y reposait. Danzo tendit une main tremblante pour s'en emparer. Avec douceur, il l'ouvrit, puis la referma, avant de la donner à Yuna.

\- Je l'ai pris avec moi, je ne voulais pas que ma mère la trouve, avoua la métisse.

L'épaule de Danzo tremblait toujours. Yuna se releva.

\- Je la glisserait auprès d'elle avant la crémation.

Légère comme un murmure, la jeune Sasaki quitta la demeure. Danzo leva le regard vers le ciel. Une première larme s'écoula lentement le long de sa joue.

 _Floraison_

Yuna jeta un regard absent au soleil radieux qui illuminait ce début de mois de mars. Sans un mot, Gaara conduisait. Jusqu'à ce que la curiosité soit plus forte.

\- Yuna... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette boîte ?

\- Un cœur brisé...

Gaara accepta ce refus sans un mot. Un profond soupir émana de Yuna. La boîte était vide. Elle l'était depuis qu'Arame avait jeté la bague de fiançailles qu'elle contenait à la figure de Danzo. Mais elle n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à se séparer de la boîte. Celle-ci avait été le premier cadeau que Danzo lui avait fait. Il y avait ensuite dissimulé la bague, peu de temps avant que toutes ses magouilles n'éclatent au grand jour.

 _Floraison_

Le lundi, Yuna retourna à son bureau et repris tous ses dossiers, la décennie du festival des magnolias n'allait pas se fêter toute seule ! Sa peine était loin d'être apaisée. Mais maintenant, elle voyait quel chemin suivre.

Gaara accepta sans sourciller le châtiment exemplaire qu'Hanzo lui infligea pour avoir quitté la base sans autorisation. Un blâme dans son dossier et quinze jours au trou. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Désormais, il se sentait complet

 _Floraison_

 **Avril**

Mi-avril, c'est radieux qu'Obito et Chizuru s'unirent. Après quelques péripéties, et un certain nombre de circonvolutions, le Uchiha avait fini par obtenir gain de cause et sortir avec Chizuru.

\- C'est quand même dingue ça, marmonna Kisame, quand je pense que ça fait à peine plus d'un an qu'ils sont ensembles... Y'en a qui sont vraiment pressés de se passer la corde au cou.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es un célibataire aigri, répliqua Yumi.

L'enseigne de vaisseau de seconde classe Hoshigaki jeta un regard amusé à la petite-amie du Capitaine Uchiha.

\- Fait gaffe Itachi, un jour, elle va te bouffer dans ton sommeil, se moqua Kisame.

\- Elle le fait déjà, répliqua le brun.

Et il entraîna Yumi sur la piste de danse sans laisser le temps à son meilleur ami de reprendre ses esprits. Kisame cligna des yeux, depuis qu'il était en couple, le Uchiha montrait un côté joueur et taquin beaucoup plus prononcé qu'auparavant. Kisame soupira. Question célibataires, c'était l'hécatombe ces derniers temps. On ne parlait même plus de Konan et Nagato, Ren et Deidara, Sasori et Ayame ou encore Yahiko et Hana qui n'étaient plus dans ce camp là depuis longtemps. On s'étonnait encore un peu de l'étrange alliance de Kakuzu et Shiho, mais leurs sourires de requin (à faire pâlir d'envie l'Hoshigaki) révélaient à quel point leur couple était dangereux. Itachi et Yumi étaient au cœur des gossip, du fait de la relation passé de la brune avec Hidan. Un nouveau soupir échappa à Kisame. L'argenté était, avec lui, le seul autre membre de l'Akatsuki célibataire. Heureusement que la Garde était là ! Juugo se glissa silencieusement aux côté de Kisame.

\- T'as réussi à échapper à Hanabi ? S'enquit Kisame.

\- Konohamaru s'est quasiment jeté sur elle à la fin de la danse, grommela Juugo.

Le colosse roux n'appréciait pas du tout, mais pas du tout que qui que ce soit touche à son petit oiseau. Et le Sarutobi faisait bien plus que la toucher... Juugo s'était promis de lui arracher les parties génitales s'il faisait le moindre mal à sa protégée. Jirobou et Hidan les rejoignirent.

\- Y'a de la charmante demoiselle d'honneur, déclara Hidan. Les cousines d'Itachi et d'Obito sont vraiment de toute beauté...

\- T'es pas croyable, soupira Jirobou.

\- Loyauté envers mon pays oui, vœu de chasteté, non, répliqua Hidan.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, s'agaça Jirobou.

Gaara les rejoignit sur ces entrefaite.

\- Ah, le groupe des célibataires est enfin au complet, s'amusa Kisame.

Le Sabaku no cligna deux fois des paupières, signe qu'il était mal à l'aise. Mais ça, aucun d'eux ne le vit. Assis à une table, Omoï, Samui et Karui ricanaient en cœur sur le club des célibataires. Ils trinquèrent avec Kimimaro, Midori et Choji. Ces cinq bouffons ne savaient pas ce qu'ils perdaient.

 _Floraison_

Deux autres bouffons célibataires vivaient très différemment leur situation. Shino, toujours aussi libre comme l'air parcourait le monde à la recherche d'insectes. Il avait passé trois années complètes dans la forêt amazonienne afin d'étudier les spécimens les plus rares. Après avoir soutenu avec succès sa thèse, il cherchait des fonds afin de poursuivre ses études et aider à la préservation de la faune amazonienne. Kiba, célibataire depuis sa rupture avec Yuna presque trois ans auparavant, faisait preuve d'un optimisme et d'un humour à toute épreuve. Il assistait sa mère dans la clinique familiale. Doté d'un véritable don auprès des animaux, il faisait prospérer une clinique déjà florissante. Et depuis quelques mois, sa mère le formait à la gestion afin d'étendre ses perspectives, et surtout de pouvoir lui léguer leurs cliniques le moment venu.

Shino était parfaitement satisfait de sa vie. Kiba ne l'était pas. Le couple qu'il avait formé avec Yuna avait impliqué tellement de passion et d'exaltation qu'il trouvait la vie morne sans elle. Il avait songé à se remettre avec elle. Oh, comme il y avait songé. Mais sa mère l'avait pris entre quatre yeux, et l'avait sommé de réfléchir sur les raisons de leur rupture. Après une douloureuse introspection ponctuée par les remarques de sa mère, Kiba avait mis à jour deux points clés.

Yuna et lui étaient très attachés à leurs clans respectifs et à son héritage.

Au départ déséquilibrée en faveur de Kiba qui avait plus d'expérience, leur relation avait finalement basculé vers Yuna qui avait bien plus gagné en responsabilité et maturité.

Certaines personnes sont le voyage, pas la destination.

\- Quatre ans, c'était quand même quelque chose, quatre ans, soupira Kiba.

\- Je suis restée douze ans avec ton père. Et ça ne l'a pas empêché de s'en aller du jour au lendemain sans raisons ni explications, répliqua Tsume.

 _Floraison_

Fin avril, pour la première fois depuis le nouvel an, les couples Yamanaka, Nara et Akimichi se retrouvèrent pour dîner chez les Yamanaka. En bonne maîtresse de maison, Ino maîtrisa la situation de A à Z.

\- Je suis tellement contente pour vous, piailla-t-elle quand Karui exhiba sa bague de fiançailles.

\- Vous comptez faire ça quand ? S'enquit Temari.

\- En mars de l'année prochaine, répondit Choji.

\- Je me sens vieille, soupira Ino, tout le monde se marie, et les enfants arriveront bien vite ! Du coup, Temari, Shikamaru, quand est-ce que vous nous mettez votre premier en route ? Ça fait quand même trois ans que vous êtes mariés !

\- Il y a les jeux olympiques l'année prochaine, répondit Shikamaru, le visage levé vers le plafond.

La conversation lui passait très largement au-dessus. Et puis les enfants, ça empêchait de dormir.

\- Et toi alors Ino ? Ça fait deux ans que tu es mariée avec Saï ! Répliqua Temari

La blonde Yamanaka soupira.

\- J'aimerai bien, avoua-t-elle, mais avec l'ouverture de notre filiale à Wakai, ça va être compliqué. Surtout si on veut en faire le siège social de notre société. Pas avant un voir deux ans...

\- Pareil pour moi, ajouta Karui, l'unité est encore en pleine évaluation, je ne peux pas les laisser tomber maintenant...

\- Et j'ai les jeux olympiques l'année prochaine, ajouta Temari.

\- C'est sûr, c'est ta dernière participation ? Demanda Saï.

\- Ouais, soupira la blonde Nara, mais il vaut mieux que je m'arrête maintenant, tant que je suis bien cotée.

\- Tu es excellente ! Protesta Ino, dont la loyauté n'était plus à démontrer. Pourquoi ta côte baisserait-elle ?

\- J'aurais trente et un an aux jeux olympiques. J'ai quasiment le statut d'ancêtre dans un sport tel que le karaté. Je suis la plus âgée des athlètes féminines de karaté à partir à Los Angeles. Et puis, je suis une jeune femme mariée...

Temari grinça des dents sur la dernière phrase.

\- Vous auriez du voir le journaliste qui lui a demandé quand est-ce qu'elle deviendrait une femme respectable et rentrerait au foyer, ricana Shikamaru.

\- Il est toujours en vie ? S'enquit Karui.

\- À peine, répliqua Shikamaru, un large sourire aux lèvres.

 _Floraison_

 **Mai**

Le début du mois de mai fut bien sombre pour Sakura. Après autopsie du patient, une anomalie cardiaque jamais repérée auparavant fut décelée. La commission écarta toute responsabilité sur Sakura. Elle reçu l'autorisation d'effectuer de nouveau des opérations, tout en ayant l'obligation d'être suivie par un psychologue pour au moins les douze mois à venir. Mais la famille ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, et ils intentèrent un procès à la jeune femme. Sasuke monta alors au créneau, armant son épouse du bataillon d'avocats travaillant pour le groupe Uchiha. Les remontrances de janvier de Karin et Suigetsu étaient encore fraîches dans sa tête. Un conseil de guerre eu même lieu dans l'appartement de Tokyo de Sasuke. En plus de lui-même et de sa femme, Suigetsu, Karin et Kidomaru étaient venus les aider.

\- La commission ne peut pas laisser dire qu'elle ne fait pas bien son travail, expliqua Karin, ils vont forcément monter au créneau pour te défendre.

\- Il faut tout de même faire attention à l'opinion publique, nuança Kidomaru. La population n'aime pas l'idée qu'une chirurgienne incompétente soit laissée en droit d'exercer.

Sakura carra la mâchoire, étouffant dans l'œuf l'envie de pleurer qui montait. Sasuke jeta un regard dangereux à Kidomaru. Au fil du temps, Sasuke s'était révélé être un petit ami très protecteur. Il ne se gênait pas pour taquiner Sakura, mais il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse.

\- Tu peux tout de même être raisonnable optimiste, assura Kidomaru. Tu es marié à l'un des homme les plus riche du Japon, tes avocats réussiront à te sortir de cette affaire sans problème.

\- Je savais que tu m'avais épousé pour mon argent, fit avec amusement Sasuke.

Sakura lui flanqua une taloche dans l'épaule. Mais elle offrit un timide sourire à l'assemblée. Enfin, l'horizon se faisait moins noir.

 _Floraison_

Au cours de la deuxième quinzaine de mai, les urnes contenant les cendres d'Arame et Yûki furent déposé dans le cimetière de l'académie. Après d'âpres discussion, le recteur avait accepté que la fondatrice de l'académie y repose en compagnie de son époux. Comme beaucoup d'autres, Danzo se rendit à l'enterrement. Il y avait foule, les Sasaki, mais également les Hyuga, les Uchiha, les Sarutobi, les Uzumaki, les Haruno, les Yamanaka, les Nara, les Akimichi, les Hozuki, les Otori... L'Akatsuki, la Garde, tous les étudiants qui avaient été à l'académie avec Yuna et Ren et ceux qui y étaient actuellement vinrent rendre un dernier hommage à sa fondatrice. Les pleurs d'un bébé soulevèrent des murmures agacés dans la foule. Akasuna no Ayame berçait désespérément son fils tout en guidant son mari dans la recherche frénétique du doudou d'Hajime.

\- Mais pas dans cette poche-ci ! S'agaça la jeune maman.

\- Permettez ?

Après hésitation, Ayame confia son fils aux bras tendus et aida son mari dans la quête de doudou. Quand elle revint une poignée de seconde après avec, Hajime gazouillait joyeusement dans les bras de Danzo.

\- Gentil Hajime, gazouilla Ayame, sourit à maman.

\- Hajime, murmura Danzo, songeur.

\- Oui ? S'enquit Sasori, méfiant, en entourant les épaules de sa femme de son bras.

\- Kazuki aurait mieux convenu, fit remarquer l'ancien recteur.

\- Premier d'une nouvelle génération, espoir de paix et d'harmonie. C'est vrai... Nous y avons songé... Mais avec Akasuna no, ça sonnait comme un exercice de prononciation, avoua Ayame.

Danzo inclina la tête et se concentra sur la cérémonie. Lorsqu'il s'endormit le soir même, ce fut pour ne plus jamais se réveiller.

 _Floraison_

Ce fut sa femme de ménage qui le trouva. En absence de famille proche, Yuna se proposa pour organiser les obsèques.

\- Il n'y a personne d'autre pour s'en occuper ? S'assura Haruna.

\- Personne, répliqua Yuna.

\- Est-ce que ça ira ? S'inquiéta la nouvelle doyenne du clan Sasaki.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas vraiment le même genre de deuil.

Haruna soupira.

\- Le fait qu'il soit mort le lendemain de l'enterrement... Tu crois vraiment que c'est un hasard ? S'enquit la japonaise.

Yuna hésita.

\- Je ne sais pas... Et je ne chercherais pas à savoir. Je préfère penser qu'il a voulu lui rendre un dernier hommage. Et qu'ensuite il s'est autorisé à lâcher prise.

\- La boîte que tu as glissé dans le cercueil de ma mère, c'était celle que lui avait offerte Danzo ?

Yuna acquiesça en sirotant son thé.

\- Et que vas-tu glissé dans le cercueil de Danzo ?

La métisse sourit, les dons de déduction de sa mère n'étaient plus à démontrer.

\- Il y a un poème que grand-mère lui a offert qu'il conservait toujours dans son porte-feuille...

Haruna soupira.

\- Qu'elle histoire... Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait plu à Shakespeare.

L'éclat de rire de Yuna empli la résidence Sasaki de sa bonne humeur.

 _Floraison_

 **Juin**

En ce début de mois de juin, le soleil brillait sur la nouvelle collaboration entre les Uchiha, les Hyuga et les Sasaki. Après le succès de la transformation de la base et de la ville d'Uzushio,

un autre projet avait germé : le développement de la vallée de la fin. Cet immense vallon, dissimulé entre les collines montagneuses de la préfecture de Nagano n'abritait que la toute petite ville de Wakai. Sa principale activité avait toujours été l'étude géologique et archéologique des terrains environnants, connus pour avoir abrité des populations humaines au cours de temps reculés. C'était également la ville la plus proche de l'académie. L'isolement de ce lieu d'enseignement lui avait été maintes fois reproché. Mais le projet ambitieux de ces trois clans allait tout changer. Pensé dès la fin des travaux d'Uzushio, il avait fallut quatre ans aux clans pour se mettre d'accord et lancer le projet. Et après un an de travaux...

\- Et c'est avec une grand fierté que j'annonce l'ouverture du quartier _Hizashi_ , énonça Haruna.

Les appareils photos crépitèrent alors qu'elle coupait le ruban d'inauguration. Ce nouveau quartier, nommé en l'honneur du défunt frère d'Hiashi, était un ensemble de constructions élégantes et modernes construites dans un soucis de préservation de l'environnement. De deux fois supérieur à la taille de l'actuelle ville d'Aimi, il se promettait de devenir le nouveau centre attractif de la ville.D'autres quartiers allaient suivre, l'année prochaine, le quartier _Madara_ serait inauguré, puis viendraient _Arame, Mitsusora, Izuna_ et _Yûki_. La construction serait finalement achevée en juillet 2032, multipliant par douze la taille actuelle de la ville. Pour appuyer le développement de la ville, de nombreuses grandes entreprises avaient localisés des bureaux dans ce nouveau quartier. Les Hyuga, les Uchiha, les Sasaki, les Yamanaka, les Nara et les Akimichi pour le moment. Et les clans tels que les Sarutobi, les Inuzuka, les Aburame ou encore les Kurosawa s'étaient montrés intéressés. Le soir même, Haruna trinqua avec Hiashi et Fugaku, ils ne savaient pas encore quel serait leur prochain projet. Mais nul doute qu'il serait aussi fructueux qu'Uzushio et Wakai.

 _Floraison_

Et c'est justement à la mi-juin que l'Akatsuki se retrouva à Uzushio pour fêter l'union de Kakuzu et Shiho. Le mariage fut très convenu, une cérémonie standard, une fête importante, sans être outrancière et un respect le plus total des traditions. On sentait bien qui payait (Chisame), organisait (Katsu) et célébrait (Maki). En tant que proche, Maki et sa fille adoptive Fû étaient bien évidemment invitées au mariage. Et elles étaient de véritables petits soleils au milieu des partenaires économiques de la famille Murakami. Au sein de l'Akatsuki, Hidan se lamenta pas mal en aparté de ce nouveau pendu. Mais il était sincèrement heureux pour son meilleur ami. Et en tant que témoin, il se fit un devoir de lui rappeler chacun des moments les plus humiliants de son adolescence.

\- Dis-moi, fit Shiho un peu plus tard dans la soirée, tu aurais d'autres anecdotes dans le même genre ?

\- Bien sûr, petite coquine ! La taquina Hidan.

Shiho lui renvoya un sourire poli et un regard calculateur. Dès que les invités s'en furent, Kakuzu se jeta sur Hidan pour lui apprendre la bienséance à coup de poings.

\- Ne me l'abîme pas trop ! Lança Shiho à Hidan, j'en ai encore besoin pour quelques années !

Un ricanement parcourut l'Akatsuki. Kakuzu s'était vraiment trouvé une femme à sa hauteur.

Kakuzu péta deux doigts à Hidan et Shiho récupéra son époux avec un œil au beurre noir. L'argenté avait fait plaisir à la mariée en n'abîmant pas trop son tout nouvel époux.

 _Floraison_

La fin du mois de juin apporta une vague de chaleur sur le Japon. En déposant son sac dans le salon de Yuna, Gaara la trouva allongée en maillot de bain à même le parquet.

\- J'ai trop chaud, se plaignit Yuna, face contre terre.

\- Je dois aussi me déshabiller pour compatir ? S'enquit le roux.

Yuna se retourna sur le dos et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour le toiser. Mais comme ses lunettes avait glissé au bout de son nez, elle ressemblait plus à une chouette ébourrifée.

\- C'est pas du jeu d'avoir un organisme si résistant, bougonna la jeune femme.

Gaara haussa les épaules et se servit un verre d'eau.

\- J'ai vu Fû tout à l'heure, annonça Yuna en se levant.

Le roux tressaillit, et chercha le regard de la brune. Mais celle-ci l'évita soigneusement.

\- Ça fait deux ans qu'on a rompu...

\- Je sais, s'écria Yuna...

Elle soupira, enlaçant ses épaules de ses bras.

\- Je sais, reprit-elle plus doucement. Mais... C'est l'une de mes meilleures amies. Et tu es son ex... Je... Je ne sais vraiment pas si c'est très correct vis-à-vis d'elle.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'aurait pas le droit d'être heureux tous les deux ? De quel droit Fû pourrait-elle nous interdire de sortir ensembles ?

Tout en déclamant sa tirade, Gaara s'était rapproché de Yuna. Lentement, avec tendresse, il caressa sa joue.

\- Tu te poses beaucoup trop de question Yuna, fit-il avec douceur. Mais il n'y en a qu'une à laquelle tu dois répondre.

Gaara s'inclina, posant son front contre celui de Yuna.

\- Est-ce que tu veux être avec moi ?

\- C'est vraiment la seule question à laquelle je dois répondre ? Fit la métisse.

\- La seule qui compte à mes yeux...

La brune agrippa la nuque de Gaara et l'embrassa avec passion.

\- Personne ne comprendra, soupira-t-elle contre les lèvres de son amant.

Gaara ne répliqua rien à cela.

 _Floraison_

 **Juillet**

La chaleur de la fin du mois de juin se poursuivit en juillet. Ukon desserra discrètement son nœud de cravate. À ses côtés, Sakon et Kin ne semblaient pas le moins du monde dérangé par l'atmosphère étouffante. Son jumeau discutait d'ailleurs avec Reita Tsuchi, le père de Kin. Depuis plus de trois ans, Sakon et Kin entretenaient une relation amoureuse. Et ça mettait très mal à l'aise Ukon et Tayuya. Ils savaient depuis longtemps que la brune était obsédée par l'idée de rencontrer un gendre digne de succéder à son père. Ses études en psychologie l'avaient amené à découvrir qu'aider les autres n'étaient clairement pas sa vocation. Comprendre, analyser, disséquer, profiler, bien plus. Ayant soutenu sa thèse avec succès il y a un an, elle offrait désormais ses services à la police japonaise. Et elle adorait ça. Quand à Sakon, diplômé trois ans plus tôt, il affrontait avec capacité et ambition les embûches qu'offrait la politique japonaise. Et avancer sous l'aile d'un ponte tel que Reita Tsuchi ressemblait bel et bien à être au volant d'une voiture de course. Mais Ukon et Tayuya doutaient. Ils doutaient de l'affection réelle que Sakon et Kin se portaient. Et ils refusaient de les voir se déchirer.

\- Cher, très cher Ukon, intervint Wakaba, le sortant de ses pensées. C'est tellement gentil à vous de nous avoir invité à assister à ce concert.

Les années semblaient passer sans altérer la sublime beauté de la mère de Kin. D'un sourire parfaitement calculé, elle prit le bras du jeune homme.

\- C'est tout naturel assura-t-il. Kin m'avait fait part de son souhait de voir Tayuya en concert.

\- Elle est exceptionnelle j'ai entendu dire, appuya Wakaba.

\- La légende est en-dessous de la réalité, répliqua Ukon.

\- Vous devez êtres très fier de votre épouse.

Ukon se retint de laisser un sourire crétin lui échapper. Après des années de patience et d'attente, Tayuya avait finit par lui dire oui. Il s'étaient unis il y a un peu plus d'un an, en toute simplicité.

\- Je ne saurais l'être plus, assura-t-il.

Wakaba le contempla d'un regard calculateur, avant de lui sourire, sincèrement cette fois. Ukon eut l'impression d'avoir passé une sorte de test, sans pouvoir déterminer lequel. Et surtout pourquoi. Ce n'était pourtant pas lui qui se baladait avec une bague de fiançailles dans la poche !

 _Floraison_

Les cris et les rires embaumaient le quartier d' _Hizashi_ en cette mi-juillet. Forcément, tous les amis du trio InoShikaCho étaient venus les aider à déménager.

\- Mais tu portes ou pas ? Râla Shikamaru.

\- C'est toi qu'à pas de muscles ! Protesta Naruto.

Les deux peinaient à transporter une lourde table en bois, cadeau de mariage de Yoshino et Shikaku.

\- Choji ! Arrête de manger ! Le réprimanda Karui, on a encore la moitié des meubles à descendre !

\- Et si tu continue de te goinfrer devant moi, je te tue ! L'informa Temari.

La trentaine venant, elle prenait plus facilement du poids, et était astreinte à un régime très strict par son coach. Sous la vigilante surveillance d'Ino, Kiba et Shino déplaçaient un bureau en bois massif. Héritage familial, ce bureau avait appartenu à l'arrière grand-mère de la jeune femme. Et elle adorait travailler dessus. Saï aussi aimait beaucoup ce bureau, chacune de ses entailles racontait une histoire. Et puis, c'était leur deuxième endroit préféré pour s'envoyer en l'air.

\- Ino ! S'écria soudain Sakura depuis la fenêtre d'un appartement.

Le rouge aux joues, elle foudroyait du regard la blonde. Celle-ci ricana, et se détourna.

\- Tu me le payeras ! Assura la rose. Sasuke ! Repose ça tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas un jouet !

\- Un peu quand même... Entendirent les déménageurs amateurs.

\- C'est marrant, mais j'ai une très bonne idée de ce que peut contenir ce carton, persifla Tenten.

\- Tais-toi et travaille, l'enjoignit Shikamaru, suant comme un bœuf.

\- Chef oui chef ! Lança Tenten en remontant dans le camion.

En montant les escaliers (la table ne passait pas dans l'ascenseur), Shikamaru et Naruto croisèrent Lee et Neji qui leur prêtèrent main forte. Dans l'appartement des Nara, Yuna et Haku s'échinaient à faire de la place pour les meubles en poussant les cartons contre les murs. Sur le palier d'en face, c'étaient Omoï et Samui qui essayaient désespérément de faire rentrer le frigo chez Choji et Karui. À l'étage d'au-dessus, Sasuke et Sakura balayaient l'appartement d'Ino et Saï. Un malencontreux accident impliquant le carton contenant leur vaisselle avait provoqué les foudres de la blonde à l'encontre de Naruto. En redescendant, Naruto croisa Gaara et Kankuro qui portaient la coiffeuse d'Ino.

\- Ils nous exploitent, grommela le blond, on n'est pas des déménageurs bon sang !

\- C'est pas ce que t'as dit quand on t'as aidé à emménagé avec Hinata ! Lui lança Kankuro.

Naruto leva les mains en l'air en signe de défaite.

\- Haku ! Lee ! Arrêtez de vous embrasser et venez m'aider à déplacer ce truc ! S'agaça soudain Yuna depuis le deuxième étage.

Et dire que la semaine prochaine c'était Sakura et Sasuke qu'ils aidaient à emménager...

 _Floraison_

La fin du mois de juillet amena les vacances d'été et la désertion de l'académie. Installés bien confortablement dans un bar, Baki, Zabuza, Kotetsu, Izumo, Jiraya et Gaï se partageaient une bière.

\- Les vacances vont nous faire du bien, soupira Baki.

\- Grmf, fit Zabuza.

Gaï leva les yeux et les mains au ciel en signe d'exaspération.

\- Il va falloir t'en remettre, nos garçons ont décidé de partir en vacances en amoureux.

\- Pas trop déçu de ne jamais avoir de petits enfants ? Glissa Kotetsu à Zabuza.

Le regard de tueur de l'épéiste glaça jusqu'à la moelle le surveillant.

\- Il y a toujours Suigetsu, glissa Izumo.

Zabuza lâcha du regard sa future victime de meurtre.

\- En plus, il a épousé une Uzumaki, glissa Jiraya, et ce genre de femme, c'est à mettre le feu au draps !

\- Qui ose parler de cul sans moi ?!

Anko se laissa tomber sur une chaise, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

\- T'as largué ton mari ? S'enquit Baki.

\- Bien évidemment, il faut que je préserve ses chastes oreilles. Il t'attends, indiqua-t-elle à Gaï.

\- Je vous laisse, j'ai un défi sur le feu ! Lança la panthère de jade.

Et il courut vers Kakashi, accompagné de Daiki et Kaguya, qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Aucun des deux professeurs ne souhaitait être associé à la conversation salace qui allait suivre.

 _Floraison_

 **Août**

Le huit août, la famille Hatake fêta en grande pompe les quatre ans de sa cadette. Kaguya Hatake vit donc débarquer chez elle les fratries Terumi, Sarutobi, Senju-Umino et Suzumura. Si les plus grandes (Anzu et Miraï) râlaient d'être traitées comme des enfants, Daiki, Chiaki, Heiji, Hideyoshi et Rei (entre cinq et huit ans) étaient bien trop heureux de pouvoir jouer tous ensembles. Nanami, la petite dernière des Terumi n'avait que trois ans, mais c'était la plus proche amie de Kaguya. Anko et Kakshi auraient bien voulu inviter également des camarades de classe de leur fille, mais celle-ci avait catégoriquement refusé. De la bouche de son instituteur, les Hatake savaient que leur fille préférait rester à jouer dans son coin plutôt que d'aller vers les autres enfants.

\- Et là, le héro il a fait boum ! Et le monstre il a explosé ! Boum Boum ! S'écria Daiki.

\- Ooooooh ! Firent Heiji, Rei et Hideyoshi, pendus à ses lèvres.

Leurs têtes rousse et brunes bougeaient au rythme du récit de Daiki. Ses cheveux violets en pétard, l'aîné des Hatake était pris par son histoire.

\- C'est marrant, mais ce film ne me dit rien, murmura Anko à Kakshi.

\- Tu t'es endormie dans la première demi-heure, lui répondit son époux.

\- Oh, c'est logique...

Plus loin, c'était Chiaki qui essayait de jouer avec les grandes. Anzu et Miraï, absolument ravie d'avoir une disciple abusaient un poil de la situation. Jusqu'à ce que Meï viennent y mettre bon ordre. Et assises tranquillement à une table, Nanami et Kaguya dessinaient. Leurs cheveux bleus vifs et gris donnaient un intéressant contraste. Et pour une fois, Kaguya ne semblait pas mal à l'aise au milieu de la foule. Appareil photo au poing, Anko mitraillait les enfants.

\- Ils sont si mignons, soupira de bonheur Kurenaï.

\- Bientôt ils ne le seront plus, pronostiqua Meï.

\- L'adolescence approche à grands pas, soupira Asuma.

\- Ça me fait me sentir très vieux, ajouta Chojuro.

\- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi en forme, s'étonna Utakata.

\- C'est sans doute parce qu'on est les plus jeunes, persifla Kurotsuchi.

\- Je suis plus jeune que vous ! Souligna Chojuro.

\- Oh putain, c'est vrai ! S'exclama Anko.

\- C'est pas bientôt fini de déprimer ! S'indigna Shizune. Nous avons entre trente-cinq et quarante-et-un ans ! C'est le plus bel âge !

\- Je suis d'accord, appuya Kakashi.

\- Alors, au bel âge ? Proposa Iruka.

\- Au bel âge ! Portèrent-ils tous un toast.

Du côté des enfants, la scène fut perçu très différemment.

\- Pourquoi ils lèvent leurs verres comme ça ? S'étonna Chiaki.

\- Les adultes sont des poivrots, asséna Anzu.

\- C'est quoi un poivrot ? S'enquit Heiji.

 _Floraison_

L'enterrement de l'urne contenant les cendres de Danzo se fit en petit comité. Seuls le clan Sasaki, l'Akatsuki et les amis de Yuna étaient là. Mais il n'y avait bien que Yuna pour être véritablement peinée de la disparition du vieil homme. Elle avait fortement insisté pour qu'il soit enterré aux côtés d'Arame et Yûki. Et depuis bien longtemps, l'obstination de Yuna finissait toujours par payer. Gaara dût faire des efforts surhumains pour se retenir de lui témoigner son soutien. Treize ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait agressé Yuna. Dix ans depuis que les parents de la métisse avaient accepté qu'il n'était pas complètement responsable. Mais ils ne verraient certainement pas d'un bon œil leur relation. La petite troupe se retrouva au domaine Sasaki pour déjeuner d'un buffet froid. Cet enterrement servait également de dîner de départ pour l'Akatsuki et la Garde qui décollaient dans trois jours pour l'Irak pour un déploiement de trois mois. Au moment du dessert, Hana requis l'attention de l'assemblée.

\- Je sais que les enterrements ne sont pas des événements joyeux, mais la vie continue.

La jeune femme fit une pause.

\- Je me suis dit que ce serait un bon moment pour vous partagez une bonne nouvelle.

\- Hana et moi allons avoir un enfant, déclara Yahiko.

Des cris de félicitation secouèrent l'assemblée.

\- Moi je le savais déjà, fanfaronna Kiba.

\- Vous perdez pas de temps mes salauds ! S'exclama Hidan.

\- Pas devant Hajime ! S'outra Ayame.

Même si à cinq mois il ne risquait pas de comprendre.

\- Pour quand est prévue la naissance ? S'enquit Shiho.

\- Fin janvier, répondit Hana.

\- Parfait, il sera presque du même âge que le notre, s'extasia Nagato.

\- Oui, murmura Konan en caressant son ventre bien rond.

Le Uzumaki se rembrunit immédiatement. Du fait du déploiement, il ne serait même pas là pour la naissance de son enfant. Il était fier de servir son pays, et Konan l'était tout autant. C'était elle qui lui avait interdit de rester. Mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de le regretter.

 _Floraison_

 **Septembre**

Les vingt-sept ans de Yuna donnèrent lieu à une grande fête surprise organisée par ses amis. Après tous les deuils qu'elle avait traversé cette année, se retrouver entourée des personnes qu'elle aimait lui mettait du baume au cœur. Presque toutes les personnes. Yuna pensa bien évidemment son grand-père, sa grand-mère, à Danzo, mais surtout à Gaara. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas le temps pour les états d'âme. Après des années de travail, Chiyami Aoyama avait finalement atteint le poste de ministre de l'éducation et de la culture. Et pour l'assister dans sa tâche, elle avait choisi plusieurs membres de confiance pour son cabinet. À commencer par A et Mabui. Le poste de recteur des magnolias se retrouva alors vacant. Mais Yuna se préparait à cela depuis des années. Précisément quatorze ans après avoir posé les pieds pour la première fois aux magnolias, Yuna s'assit derrière le bureau sur lequel Arame, Hiruzen, Danzo et A avaient travaillé avant elle. Lentement, elle caressa du bout des doigts le doux bois du meuble.

\- Maintenant, tout commence, murmura-t-elle.

 _Floraison_

Au début du mois de septembre, Konan avait emménagé chez ses beaux-parents/parents adoptifs. Et bien qu'elle les appréciât beaucoup, leur présence constante commençait à lui peser. Tout comme l'absence de Nagato. Et elle comptait les jours jusqu'à son retour. Et puis, le dix-sept septembre au soir, elle arrêta de compter. Ses contractions, régulières depuis le début de l'après-midi, passèrent sous la barre d'une toute les dix minutes. Informés de la situation, Takeo et Takara la grondèrent pour ne pas les avoir prévenus plus tôt, et ils filèrent à l'hôpital. La longue attente commença alors. Toute la nuit, les contractions continuèrent dilatant lentement le col de l'utérus de Konan. Très lentement. Vers six heures du matin, à bout, sans avoir pu dormir de la nuit, elle réclama une péridurale. Elle avait supporté beaucoup de choses, des blessures à l'arme blanche, des os brisés, des balles. Tout ça, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle vivait actuellement. La jeune femme avait appris à connaître ses limites. Et dans son état d'épuisement, les contractions la minait un peu plus à chaque fois.

\- C'est trop tard pour la péridurale madame.

Konan crut qu'elle allait tuer l'infirmière. Elle en était capable. Et elle avait son arme avec elle.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est bientôt fini.

Mais ça ne l'était pas. Trois heures plus tard, son col n'était qu'à peine plus dilaté.

\- C'est normal que ça dure plus longtemps pour une nullipare, l'encouragea Takara.

Mais elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour la jeune femme. Depuis le départ de Nagato, elle mangeait peu, dormait mal, et passait de longues heures assises dans ses pensées mélancoliques. Et la mangaka ne savait pas si Konan aurait la force d'aller jusqu'au bout. Et puis, oh miracle ! Le travail bascula, tout s'accéléra, et après plus de quatorze heures de douleur continuelle, le cri d'un nourrisson retentit dans la salle de travail. Dans un dernier souffle, Konan s'évanouit.

 _Floraison_

Elle se réveilla dans l'après-midi, encore fatiguée. Un instinct enfoui au plus profond d'elle la poussa à chercher immédiatement son enfant. Couplé à son entraînement, cela donna une Konan qui bondit de son lit d'hôpital en position de combat. Enfin, elle essaya. Les abdominaux en compote et courbaturées comme en retour de mission elle ne réussit qu'à rouler sur son lit et tomber au sol.

\- Konan ! S'écria Takeo en se réveillant en sursaut dans son fauteuil.

D'un bond, il se leva et l'aida à se recoucher. Mais Konan lutta.

\- Où est mon bébé ?

Un sourire vint adoucir les traits tirés de fatigue de Takeo. Du doigt, il pointa un berceau placé de l'autre côté du lit de Konan. Les bras tremblants, la jeune femme effleura du bout des doigts son bébé. Il semblait si petit, si fragile. Son petit garçon. Le bébé fit un bruit de succion dans son sommeil. Lentement, Konan prit son enfant dans ses bras. Avec précaution, pour ne pas le réveiller, elle se recoucha.

\- Bienvenue, Ryu Uzumaki, chuchota-t-elle.

C'est quand Takeo se moucha en sanglotant que Konan s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait également.

 _Floraison_

 **Octobre**

En ce début de mois, le conseil des magnolias se réunissait pour la première fois sous la direction de sa nouvelle rectrice. Yuna faillit se faire porter pâle. Pour une raison inconnue, elle flippait soudainement à l'idée de se retrouver responsable de l'académie toute entière. C'était tout à fait idiot, elle avait été préparé à cela depuis des années, et elle avait déjà plusieurs projets en tête. Mais elle n'avait plus qu'une envie désormais : se rouler en boule sous son bureau. La sonnerie de son téléphone la fit sursauter.

\- Sasaki Yuna à l'appareil, décrocha-t-elle.

Calme et posée, sa voix ne trahissait pas le stress intense qu'elle traversait.

\- Tu sais que je t'entends marmonner depuis derrière ta porte ? S'enquit Naruto.

Yuna grogna interloquée, et fila ouvrir sa porte de bureau. Le blond, un grand sourire crétin sur les lèvres l'y attendait.

\- Oh, quant tu tires cette tronche, va y avoir du vilain, ricana-t-il.

La métisse plissa des yeux, pas certaine d'apprécier d'être au centre des moqueries de Naruto.

\- Aller, on a un conseil qui commence dans dix minutes.

\- Toi ? À l'heure ? S'exclama, incrédule Yuna.

Le blond ne lui retourna qu'un de ces sourires lumineux dont il avait le secret.

\- Naruto... Merci, souffla Yuna.

Un clin d'œil lui répondit. Le Uzumaki n'avait jamais brillé en études théoriques, mais il n'y avait jamais eu quelqu'un de plus doué que lui pour comprendre les autres.

\- Peu importe le temps qui passe, je serais toujours là pour toi, assura Naruto.

\- Tu sais Naruto, tu es la personne la plus honnête et sincère que je connaisse, commenta Yuna.

Elle attrapa Naruto par la manche de sa veste, arrêtant leur marche.

\- J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance de t'avoir rencontré.

Naruto éclata de rire. Il ébouriffa le chignon déjà en désordre d Yuna.

\- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? S'esclaffa-t-il.

Yuna gonfla les joues dans un geste d'agacement et repoussa sèchement la main de Naruto. Celui-ci rit encore plus fort. Avant de se stopper brutalement.

\- Prête à entrer dans l'arène ?

Le blond la gratifia d'un clin d'œil malicieux. La brune releva le menton, une étincelle de défi dans le regard.

\- Plus que jamais !

\- J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner maintenant que tu es au sommet de la pyramide.

\- Je vais tous vous bouffer tous crus !

\- Il va falloir te renouveler, c'est déjà ce que tu fais depuis trois ans.

Dix ans auparavant, Yuna aurait tiré la langue à Naruto. Mais elle n'était plus une adolescente. Alors elle le gratifia d'un sourire supérieur.

\- Mais où est donc passé la gentille petite métisse qui pleurait toute seule dans un couloir ? Soupira Naruto.

\- Tu lui as donné du courage, répliqua du tac-au-tac Yuna.

Dans un claquement de talon elle lui tourna le dos et entra dans la salle du conseil.

\- J'ai crée un monstre, soupira exagérément Naruto.

L'éclat de rire de Yuna embauma la salle. D'un pas ferme, elle se dirigea vers son siège et laissa négligemment tomber un dossier sur la table.

\- Bien, commençons.

 _Floraison_

La première chose qui revint à l'esprit de Tenten, ce fut la douleur. Pas très importante, mais bien présente, sourde, continue... La jeune femme luttait afin de ne pas se faire aspirer par les ténèbres de l'inconscience. Elle se sentait dans un état de confusion inégalé, incapable de déterminer si elle rêvait ou non, ou rien que si elle était éveillée. Elle se sentait agitée, sans pouvoir bouger un muscle. Comme si son corps était entravé mais que son esprit partait en roue libre. Dans un ultime effort elle parvint à ouvrir ses paupières, comme scellées entre elles par du plomb. La lumière vive lui agressa la rétine, lui arrachant un grognement d'inconfort.

\- Tenten ! Elle se réveille ! Enregistra-t-elle.

Lee ! C'était la voix de Lee. Des chaises raclant le sol agressèrent les tympans de la jeune athlète.

\- Tenten ! Tu m'entends ?

Cette voix inquiète, c'était Neji...

\- Du calme, laissez-la se reprendre, intervint une voix douce.

Celle-là, Tenten ne l'identifia qu'en ouvrant les yeux, et tombant nez à nez avec Haku. La brune grimaça, la lumière l'éblouissait. Elle essaya de se redresser, mais retomba dans ses oreillers. Et tomba en arrêt devant son pied droit plâtré et suspendu en hauteur. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était installée dans une chambre d'hôpital.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ? Qu'est-ce que ? Balbutia-t-elle.

Sans répondre, Neji l'enlaça fortement. La brune couina de douleur. Tout son corps lui faisait un mal de chien. Le Hyuga attrapa fermement son visage et l'embrassa avec fièvre.

\- Oh Tenten, ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça ! Ordonna-t-il.

La jeune femme réalisa alors qu'il ne s'était pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours et que ses cernes étaient bien plus sombres que d'habitude.

\- Neji... Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Murmura-t-elle.

 _Floraison_

Une semaine après, la consternation frappait le Japon. Suite à de graves blessures consécutives à une chute, la médaillée d'argent en judo aux jeux olympiques 2024 Hyuga Tenten ne participerait pas à l'édition 2028. Hanabi reposa le journal en soupirant. La nouvelle avait été bien dure à avaler pour Tenten. Mais elle avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence. Sa jambe droite était en miette, tout comme ses côtes, son omoplate droite et une partie de son crâne. Sa colonne vertébrale avait été miraculeusement épargnée. La chute depuis le haut de la falaise avait été rude. Il s'en était fallut d'un cheveux qu'elle ne meure. L'héritière du clan Hyuga soupira de nouveau. Il faudrait déjà des mois de rééducations à Tenten pour remarcher comme avant. Sans parler de conduire, courir ou encore de pratiquer le judo. Voir sa carrière s'arrêter aussi brutalement lui avait fait un sacré choc. Bien évidemment, elle songeait à arrêter, tout comme Temari, mais après les jeux olympiques. Cet accident apportait un désagréable relent de défaite au parcours éclatant de la jeune femme.

\- Hanabi, tu vas m'adorer ! Clama Konohamaru en claquant la porte de l'appartement de la jeune femme.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il déboula dans la cuisine, les bras chargés.

\- J'ai pris indien à emporter !

\- Tu sais que je t'aime, lui lança la jeune Hyuga, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

 _Floraison_

 **Novembre**

Durant tout le debriefing, Nagato s'agita nerveusement tout en rendant compte de leur intervention en Irak. Et quand ce fut au tour de Gaara de parler pour la Garde, il passa son temps à regarder l'horloge, son visage s'assombrissant à mesure que le temps passait.

\- Bien, vous pouvez disposer, déclara Hanzo. Vous êtes en repos complet jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

Nagato bondit sur ses pieds et sortit de la pièce sans saluer Hanzo. Celui-ci ne s'en offusqua pas, il y avait certaines choses qui comptaient plus que le respect de la hiérarchie. À grandes enjambées, le Uzumaki rejoignit la salle dans laquelle les familles attendaient leur retour. En y entrant, il provoqua un mouvement de foule. Mais seul lui importait Konan et le petit paquet qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Soudainement intimidé, il s'approcha doucement de sa femme et de son fils. Il l'avait déjà vu par appel vidéo. Mais, maintenant, face à ce petit visage endormi. Avec douceur, Konan déposa Ryu dans ses bras. Il était si léger, fragile. Nagato déposa un baiser sur le front de son enfant. Une larme roula doucement sur sa joue.

Un peu plus loin, c'était Sasori qui retrouvait son fils. Âgé de huit mois, Hajime avait beaucoup changé depuis son départ. C'était désormais un bambin qui agita les bras en direction de son père, le réclamant en poussant de petits cris. Ayame offrit un sourire radieux à son époux. Juste à côté d'elle, c'était Yumi qui souriait à Itachi.

Kakuzu était là également, il accueillit Hidan d'une accolade fraternelle. Tout comme Kidomaru vint accueillir Jirobou, Juugo et Kimimaro. À chaque retour de mission, les autres membres d'Oto faisaient en sorte qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux soit présent. En terme d'épouses et d'époux, Midori, Samui, Choji et Chizuru enlacèrent Kimimaro, Omoï, Karui et Obito.

C'est Kisame qui remarqua en premier que Gaara s'était rapidement éclipsé. Personne n'était venu accueillir le roux, étrange connaissant sa sœur. Le bleu ricana, y'avait une nana là-dessous, il le sentait.

 _Floraison_

Le lendemain du retour de l'Akatsuki et de la Garde, Ren eu une drôle de surprise. Il débarqua sans prévenir chez sa sœur, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Yuna ! Tu devineras jamais ce que...

Ren se stoppa net en trouvant sa sœur assise sur les genoux d'un homme. Il nota qu'elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements, que l'homme était torse nu, et surtout que c'était Gaara. Le seul et unique de putain de bordel de merde de Gaara. Les traits du métisse se figèrent instantanément. Il crispa la mâchoire et lança un regard assassin au roux.

\- Ôte tes sales pattes de ma sœur, gronda le brun.

Lentement, Gaara retira ses mains des hanches de Yuna.

\- Et toi, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?! Fit Ren en regardant sa sœur.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à savoir à quoi je joues ?

Basse et grondante, la voix de Yuna semblait soudainement remplie de menaces. Les yeux étrécis, elle regardait son frère droit dans les yeux. Ren sentit une coulée de sueur froide glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il savait que Yuna avait passé du temps avec Danzo. Beaucoup trop de temps...

\- C'est pas le moment de jouer sur les mots, se reprit Ren.

Figé, Gaara respirait le plus lentement possible afin de ne pas ramener l'attention sur lui. La lueur dans le regard de Yuna était dangereuse. Au terme du duel de regard, ce fut Ren qui baissa les yeux.

\- Pourquoi lui ? Soupira Ren. Après tout ce qu'il t'as fait...

\- J'ai pardonné, murmura Yuna.

\- Je sais que tu lui as pardonné, répliqua Ren. Mais de là à... à...

Ren prit une grande goulée d'air pour se donner du courage.

\- À coucher avec lui !

\- Je fais ce que je veux Ren, je suis majeure et vaccinée.

Le métisse leva les yeux au ciel, passablement exaspéré par la réplique de sa sœur.

\- Tu te défiles Yuna, accusa-t-il.

\- Non...

\- Tu refuses de répondre à mes questions, et tu essayes de m'intimider pour me pousser à partir. Bien évidemment que tu te défiles... Tu ne sais pas toi même comment justifier tout ça.

Le masque de bravoure de Yuna se craquela. Ren avait visé juste, très juste. Mais ça, elle refusait de l'avouer. Alors elle attaqua.

\- Et toi ? Comment est-ce que tu justifie Deidara ?

Ren ne cilla pas, n'hésita pas :

\- Je l'aime.

Le masque se détruisit définitivement. Yuna baissa le regard, croisant celui de Gaara. Mais ces mots... Elle les sentait, coincés dans sa poitrine. Pour l'instant, elle était incapable de les laisser sortir.

\- Un jour, murmura Yuna.

Elle prit une forte inspiration, et releva le regard vers son frère.

\- Un jour, je le justifierai, assura-t-elle.

Ren carra la mâchoire, hésita, mais céda.

\- Très bien, si tu y crois... Je ne dirais rien aux parents avant que tu ne décides de le faire. Mais je ne t'aiderais pas Yuna.

\- C'est mon combat, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Assurément.

Ren se détourna.

\- Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu venais à la base? S'enquit Yuna, curieuse.

Elle avait toujours été plus curieuse que rancunière.

\- Oh ? Ah, le sénat a voté, la peine de mort est enfin abolie au Japon.

Sur cette fin de conversation incongrue, Ren s'en fut, laissant Yuna et Gaara à leur petite affaire.

 _Floraison_

 **Décembre**

La fin de l'année apporta d'abondantes chutes de neiges sur la préfecture de Nagano. Installée confortablement _Aux douceurs d'Aimi_ , Tsunade et Jiraya regardaient la neige tomber en buvant du thé. Après le décès de Yûki, le salon de thé avait été repris par sa disciple, bien que la famille Sasaki garde droit de regard sur l'établissement. Les deux sexagénaires avaient abandonné pour une fois leur saké bien aimé. À cette époque, tout le monde se permettait des excès. Eux, pour les fêtes, ils arrêtaient de tirer sur la corde. Et puis, ils commençaient à se faire vieux. Leurs organismes ne supportaient plus aussi bien l'alcool qu'auparavant. Silencieux, ils songeaient aux années passées, mais surtout à un événement en particulier.

\- Il va bien falloir qu'on en parle, Tsunade, commença Jiraya.

\- Je sais, soupira la blonde. Mais je ne veux pas oublier. Malgré toutes ces années, je ne veux pas l'oublier.

Ces dernières années, des cheveux blancs avaient envahis sa chevelure, l'éclaircissant encore plus.

\- Je sais bien que tu ne pourras jamais l'oublier, rétorqua Jiraya. Mais moi je suis là, et je suis bien vivant.

\- Je ne sais pas Jiraya, n'est-il pas déjà trop tard ? N'aurions nous pas loupé un moment clé ?

\- On en a loupé des dizaines, que ce soit sciemment ou non. Mais je n'ai jamais abandonné Tsunade, jamais.

La main de Jiraya franchit la table pour attraper celle de Tsunade.

\- Et je n'abandonnerais jamais.

La médecin de répondit pas, mais elle serra la main de Jiraya entre ses doigts fins.

 _\- Dis mamie ? Pourquoi t'es pas mariée avec papy ?_

 _Les yeux écarquillés, Chiaki regardait sa grand-mère adoptive avec sérieux._

 _\- Parce que, continua la petite fille, les gens qui s'aiment, ils se marient !_

 _\- Papy et moi ce n'est pas ça... Soupira Tsunade._

 _\- Mais Papy il m'a dit qu'il t'aimait comme ça ! S'exclama la petite en ouvrant grand les bras._

 _\- Papy raconte beaucoup de bêtises, tempéra la blonde._

 _\- Mais il te regarde comme si tu étais un gâteau au chocolat !_

 _Du haut de ses sept ans, la petite Chiaki avait vu ce que Tsunade s'obstinait à masquer depuis tant d'années. Et pour une fois, la vieille femme avait accepté le fait qu'il était peut être temps de laisser partir Dan._

 _Floraison_

Comme chaque année à la période des fêtes, le clan Uchiha grouillait d'activité. Entre Mikoto et Fugaku occupés à organiser leur traditionnel nouvel an, Sakura qui rappelait à tout le monde que Noël se fêterait chez ses parents cette année, Sasuke qui essayait désespérément d'échapper à ses beaux-parents (qui n'arrêtaient pas de demander quand est-ce qu'ils leurs feraient des petits-enfants), Obito et Chizuru qu'on trouvait dans tous les coins occupés à faire des trucs scabreux, on n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Et tandis qu'Itachi lisait tranquillement un livre au salon, Yumi aidait Mikoto et Fugaku à choisir le menu, aidait Sakura à installer des post-it rappelant le dîner chez les Haruno absolument partout dans le domaine, regardait Sasuke avec un grand sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et entrait dans toutes les pièces les yeux fermés afin de préserver l'intimité des jeunes mariés. Installé confortablement dans un nuage, Madara se buvait une bière avec Hashirama. Y'a pas à dire, cette petite Yumi irait loin. Et même si Sasuke hériterait de l'entreprise familiale, c'était bien son frère qui dirigerait le clan.

 _Floraison_

Il y avait foule chez Choza Akimichi en ce soir de Noël. Deux générations familiales se bousculaient dans sa salle à manger. Sa femme, son fils et sa fiancé tout d'abord. Ses inséparables amis, Inoichi, Shikaku et Yoshino. Ino et Saï, Shikamaru et Temari, Sabaku no Yusaku, Kankuro et Matsuri, Gaara... Le patriarche de la famille Akimichi se frotta les mains, il avait du pain sur la planche !

 _Floraison_

Assise dans la salle à manger familiale, Yuna débattait vivement avec son père des conséquences de l'abolition de la peine de mort. Bien loin de ces préoccupations, Haruna et Deidara commentaient les événements culturels à venir. Dans la cuisine, Ren leur mitonnait un petit plat secret qui faisait un peu peur au reste de la famille. Les expériences culinaires du métisse étaient assez souvent... exotiques. Mais au moins, là il arrêtait de lancer des regards insistants à sa sœur, comme pour lui dire : « Quand diras-tu aux parents pour ton petit-ami que je n'approuve pas du tout ? ». Yuna avait déjà pris sa décision. S'ils étaient toujours ensembles en mars de l'année prochaine, elle ferait face à ses parents.

 _Floraison_

D'autres clans se rassemblaient. Uzumaki, Hyuga, Hozuki, Sarutobi, Inuzuka et Aburame. Senju, Hatake, Terumi et Suzumura. Nakamura, Tsuchi et Kondou. Ogawa et Murakami. Chaque famille se rassemblait de façon à profiter de présences chaleureuses pour les fêtes. C'est dans cette douce quiétude que Konohamaru, Sakon et Itachi demandèrent leur compagne en mariage. Fidèle à son cœur, Hanabi sauta au cou de son amoureux, folle de joie. C'est avec la réserve acquise au cours des ans que Kin accepta la demande de son petit-ami. Mais Itachi se prit un râteau monumental. Yumi garda tout de même la bague, arguant qu'elle la porterait quand elle trouverait cette demande digne d'intérêt. Là-haut, dans les nuages, Madara faillit s'étouffer à mort dans son fou rire.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Un chapitre fort en émotion et en évolutions !**

 **Petits commentaires :**  
 **\- Je pense sincèrement que dans mon UA, Karin a vraiment le dessus sur Sasuke.**  
 **\- Hanzo est très heureux pour Konan et Nagato, c'est juste qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir sa meilleure pilote en congé maternité.**  
 **\- Oui, c'est fait exprès que Yuna apprenne la mort de son grand-père, quasiment en même temps que la naissance d'Hajime (vous vous souvenez des fantômes de l'épilogue ?)**  
 **\- Le mois de mars de cette année aurai pu être titre "parlons intensément de Yuna, Gaara et Sasaki". Mais c'était fait exprès.**  
 **\- Je trouve que ce chapitre est rempli de petits commentaires grivois.**  
 **\- C'est affreux, mais je ne vois vraiment Yuna que comme un être asexué. Je n'arrive pas du tout à imaginer à quoi pourrait ressembler sa vie sexuelle.**  
 **\- Ce que pense Ren, quand il découvre sa soeur assise sur Gaara, est quasiment la même que celle que pense Yuna quand elle se retrouve de garde au festival avec Gaara (j'espère que vous avez noté la référence).**  
 **\- Je suis persuadée que Madara passe son temps à stalker ses descendants, et à se moquer d'eux.**

 **Sinon, petit point concernant la suite :**  
 **\- Il reste 3 chapitre couvrant la période 2027-2037 (20 ans du festival)**  
 **\- Un pour l'Akatsuki et la Garde (le suivant), dont j'ai déjà scénarisé l'intégralité, plus qu'à l'écrire. Ce chapitre sera très tourné politique (j'ai même prévu un passage hyper badass, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus).**  
 **\- Un autre qui couvrira une période identique au précédent, mais sera plus tourné vie de famille.**  
 **\- Et le troisième qui nous ramènera à l'Académie pour une nouvelle génération (je vous réserve quelques petites surprises dedans).**  
 **\- Le onzième chapitre de cette histoire sera particulier puisqu'il déborde très largement, et se déroule en 2050.**

 **Autre chose, je vais poster, sur Les Coulisses des Magnolias, la chronologie 2014-2027, puisqu'on y est. La chronologie 2027-2050 sera pour la fin de la fic. Honnêtement, la période 2037-2050 n'est guère remplie.**

 **Et enfin, pour finir, une mauvaise nouvelle (bah quoi ? J'ai le droit !). Je me suis inscrite au camp NaNoWrimo de juillet 2018. Et pas pour cette histoire. Elle va donc être en stand-by jusqu'en Août !**

 **Kissoux !**

 **P.S. : Alors, Caroline-Slytherin, ça te plaît ce GaaYu qui s'est fait tant désirer ?**


	9. L'Akatsuki et la Garde

**Hey ! Comment ça va ? Moi j'ai la pêche !**

 **Et j'ai respecté mon rythme d'écriture, environ un mois pour un chapitre de 12000 mots, ça va ! Alors accrochez-vous, parce qu'on va s'embarquer dans douze années trépidantes et passionnantes aux côtés de la Garde et de l'Akatsuki.**

 **Chronologie :  
Septembre 2013 : Arrivée des Sasaki à l'académie**  
 **Juin 2016 : Arrestation d'Orochimaru  
** **Mars 2017 : Premier Festival des magnolias et diplôme d'Itachi, Kisame, Sasori et Deidara  
Mars 2018 : Diplôme de Nagato, Konan, Yahiko et Hidan  
Mars 2019 : Diplôme d'Obito, Ren, Kakuzu, Kimimaro et Jirobou  
Mars 2020 : Diplôme Juugo  
Mars 2021 : Diplôme Gaara, Karui et Omoï  
** **25/05/21 :** ** _Mariage de Nagato et Konan  
_** **Août 2021 : Retour de Chizuru Kurosawa de l'étranger  
** **Novembre 2022 : L'Akatsuki apprend la formation de son unité  
** **27/03/2023 :** ** _Les 20 ans d'Hanabi  
_** **Avril 2023 : Formation de l'Akatsuki militaire  
** **01/09/23 :** **Mariage de Sasori et Ayame  
** **Février 2024 : Hanzo commence à prospecter pour la création de sa nouvelle unité  
** **22/11/24 :** **Mariage Ibiki et Nii  
** **Avril 2025 : Formation de la Garde, soutenance de thèse de Zetsu**

 **Voilà, il y aura un petit caméo de Steve McGarett, mais je n'avais pas la place de lui accorder plus d'un paragraphe ici !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Le début de toute chose (04/25 à 02/29)**

Tout commencement est également la fin d'autre chose. Et Gaara le compris douloureusement quand il trouva Fû plantée dans leur salon, deux valises contenant ses affaires à ses pieds.

\- C'est fini Gaara, murmura-t-elle sans le regarder.

Figé, le roux regarda celle qui partageait sa vie et son cœur depuis plus de quatre ans.

\- C'est fini, répéta-t-elle, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça...

Dans un effort immense, elle releva la tête afin de croiser le regard de Gaara.

\- J'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé Gaara, murmura-t-elle. Mais j'ai atteint ma limite. L'armée m'a pris ma mère, elle m'a pris mon père... Elle peut me prendre à tout instant Maki, Hidan et toi... J'ai supporté qu'Hidan se jette au-devant du danger. Mais je ne suis pas capable d'accepter qu'encore une autre personne que j'aime puisse m'être arrachée par l'armée... Je suis désolée, sanglota-t-elle, c'est terminé.

Les larmes aux yeux, Fû attrapa ses valises. Gaara se retint d'essuyer les larmes de la jeune femme. Il n'en avait plus le droit.

 _Floraison_

La Garde s'apprêtait à commencer son entraînement intensif. D'après les retours de l'Akatsuki ils savaient que de longs mois de souffrance et d'abnégation les attendaient. L'ancienne équipe comptait d'ailleurs bizuter avec assiduité la nouvelle unité. Bien évidemment, cette idée tordue venait de Kisame et Hidan. Hanzo y mit rapidement le holà, collant au nettoyage des sanitaires les deux rigolos. Qui eurent la surprise de trouver Konan et Nagato dans le placard à balais.

\- Y'a des lits pour faire ça vous savez, nota l'argenté.

\- Va te faire mettre par...

Ils ne surent jamais par quoi Hidan se faire mettre, puisque Ren les appela pour leur annoncer que Zetsu avait obtenu son doctorat en neurologie. Histoire de fêter ça, toute l'Akatsuki se rassembla en bonne et due forme. Assis un peu à l'écart, Kakuzu et Shiho discutaient à bâtons rompus, leurs éternels sourires de glace sur le visage.

\- J'aime ce genre de débat, avoua Shiho au détour d'une réplique. Quel dommage que je ne trouve que peu d'interlocuteurs de valeur...

\- Raison de plus de ne pas se perdre de vue, susurra Kakuzu.

\- Oh, mais ce n'est pas mon intention, assura la blonde, une lueur tentatrice au fond des yeux.

Deux secondes après, il se glissaient dans les toilettes sous le regard intéressé de Ren et Hidan qui suivaient cette histoire avec un intérêt particulier.

\- Et la soirée de novembre dernier, tu ne te souviens pas de quelque chose de particulier ? Demanda Yumi à Zetsu.

\- Il y avait une soirée en novembre dernier ? Fit-il rêveusement.

La brune grogna et le planta là. Soit elle lui avait fait du pied et il ne se rappelait pas, soit elle ne lui en avait pas fait. Rien à en tirer donc. Bien décidée à rompre le mystère, elle s'attaqua à Itachi, l'entraînant à l'écart pour discuter discrètement.

\- Faisons ça rapidement, déclara-t-elle. Soirée en novembre dernier, tu étais à la droite d'Hidan...

\- C'était donc bien lui que tu essayais chauffer, indiqua tranquillement le brun.

Yumi en ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Avant d'arborer une expression outrée. La brune était particulièrement fière de sa capacité à faire grimper les hommes (et les femmes) aux rideaux.

\- Je n'essaye jamais de chauffer qui que ce soit, gronda-t-elle, je réussis.

Elle lança une œillade de défi à Itachi. Celui-ci se pencha vers elle, et murmura au creux de son oreille :

\- Je ne l'ai jamais nié...

 _Floraison_

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, les deux couples s'affichèrent dès le mariage de Kimimaro et Midori en juin, puis à celui de Yahiko et Hana en juillet. L'Akatsuki eut alors l'occasion mémorable d'apprendre que Nagato et Konan avaient parié sur les prochains membres de l'Akatsuki à se marier. Konan offrit tous ses vœux de bonheur au couple tandis que Nagato s'insurgeait auprès de son meilleur ami des gens qui s'engageaient aussi vite.

\- Je te rappelle que tu avais voté pour Kakuzu et Shiho qui ne sortaient même pas ensemble à l'époque, lui rappela sa femme.

\- Je suis visionnaire ! Lui répliqua-t-il.

\- Mais oui, mais oui...

Malgré ses nombreuses interventions, l'Akatsuki se trouvait tout de même dans une période calme, quasiment de repos. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Avec le mois d'octobre, arriva la fin de la formation de la Garde. Celle-ci se conclut par différents entraînements en commun avec l'Akatsuki. Les deux unités devaient aussi bien pouvoir travailler séparément que conjointement. Mais ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Début novembre, l'Akatsuki apprit qu'ils partiraient dès le premier janvier en Afghanistan pour six mois.

 _Floraison_

En mars 2026, quasiment un an après le début de sa formation, la Garde portait effectivement bien son nom. Depuis le départ de l'Akatsuki en Afghanistan, ils étaient intervenus de nombreuses fois C'était des missions de petites envergures, des actions d'urgence en situations d'urgence. Ils assurèrent notamment la protection de l'empereur et d'autres membres du gouvernement japonais. Ces premiers pas dans le grand bain leurs permirent de s'adapter à leur nouveau statut. Gaara et Kimimaro en furent sans doute les plus perturbés. Tous deux majors avant d'intégrer cette unité, ils passèrent au rang d'officier en devenant respectivement lieutenant et sous-lieutenant. Devenant par la même occasion leader et second de l'unité. Kimimaro râla d'ailleurs fortement auprès de sa femme à propos de cet état de fait. Midori l'écouta calmement avant de lui rappeler qu'elle refusait catégoriquement qu'il garde son arme sous son oreiller. La jeune femme avait une peur bleue des armes, mais acceptait malgré tout de partager la vie d'un homme qui en maniait une au quotidien. Karui par contre, fêta dignement son rang de major, tout comme Omoï celui d'adjudant. Quand à Jirobou et Juugo, ils n'eurent qu'un haussement d'épaule face à leur entrée au grade de sous-officier de première classe. Tout comme l'Akatsuki, ils étaient assemblés en binômes, Omoï et Karui, Gaara et Jirobou, Kimimaro et Juugo. Ils héritèrent, par Hidan et Kisame, des surnoms très spirituels de : black, ginger et psychos.

 _Floraison_

C'est avec son uniforme brillant au soleil qu'Omoï s'unit avec Samui fin avril, vêtue d'une robe de sa création. La fête fut très réussie, on mangea bien et on s'amusa jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Il y eut quelques instants de tension quand Gaara et Fû, et Yuna et Kiba se croisèrent. Mais chacun se détourna, évitant soigneusement l'éléphant au milieu de la pièce. Hinata et Naruto étaient bien les plus tristes de cette situations. Leurs amis aux couples si parfaits avaient volés en éclat. Et au fond d'eux, il se demandait bien ce qui avait put déraper.

 _Floraison_

Le mois de juillet rapporta à la maison l'Akatsuki, fatigués, courbaturés et sales à faire peur, ils étaient bien contents de rentrer chez eux. Leur assistance aux marines américains basés en Afghanistan offrit l'opportunité à Hidan et Obito de passer major. Au garde-à-vous, le Uchiha reçut ses nouveaux grades sans lâcher du regard le visage grave de Chizuru. Après des mois de chassés-croisés et de course-poursuite, il était parvenu à la coincer entre quatre yeux avant son départ en Afghanistan. Et au terme d'une discussion pénible et compliqué, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour réfléchir à ce que leur relation pouvait donner. Et le regard de Chizuru était plus déterminé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

 _Floraison_

Une autre qui fut très heureuse de les voir rentrer, ce fut Ayame. Elle profita de l'occasion pour vérifier chaque centimètre carré de son époux, découvrant de nouvelles cicatrices.

\- Et celle-là ? Demanda la brune en caressant du bout des doigts une cicatrice sur le bras de Sasori.

\- Une balle qui m'a frôlé.

Ayame soupira, mais n'en dit pas plus.

\- Je rentrerai, je te jure de toujours rentrer, murmura Sasori.

Ayame acquiesça, sachant très bien que c'était une fausse promesse.

\- J'espère bien te donner plus d'une raison de revenir, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Oh, prête pour un round deux ? S'intéressa le roux.

\- … Tu plaisantes là j'espère ? C'est toi que j'attends depuis une demi-heure, se moqua-t-elle.

Sasori grogna.

\- C'est la science qui le dit, le provoqua Ayame, et la science à toujours raison ! Ton endurance sexuelle ne vaut rien face à la mienne !

Le roux préféra la distraire efficacement à l'aide de ses lèvres plutôt que de lui répondre. Ils furent particulièrement prolifique, puisque quatre semaines plus tard, Ayame avait la confirmation par son médecin d'être enceinte. Ça, ils l'avaient bien fêté le retour de Sasori !

 _Floraison_

L'annonce de la grossesse d'Ayame avait boosté Konan et Nagato dans leur envie de bébé. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils essayaient. Un peu moins si l'on prenait en compte leur mission en Afghanistan. Il leur fallut encore pas mal d'acharnement, et un week-end en amoureux dans un chalet isolé par la neige avant leur convocation dans le bureau de Hanzo en février 2027. Ayame se révéla ravie d'apprendre que son bébé ne serait pas tout seul. Elle calcula qu'ils seraient de la même année scolaire, et traîna son gros ventre au centre commercial en compagnie de Konan. La sortie s'acheva lorsqu'Ayame fit un malaise. Sasori faillit en venir aux mains avec Konan qui n'avait pas été assez vigilante à son goût. Mais comme elle était enceinte, c'est à Nagato que le roux colla une droite. Le Capitaine Akasuna no reçu comme corvée du général Hanzo d'effectuer l'inventaire de la base. Il réussi tout de même à se prendre la tête avec Itachi après avoir menacé Yumi des pires sévices si elle ne veillait pas correctement sur sa femme. L'ensemble de l'Akatsuki fut donc particulièrement soulagé et heureux d'apprendre la naissance d'Hajime. Sasori allait enfin se détendre, ou tout du moins être trop fatigué pour les saouler.

 _Floraison_

Deux mois après la mort des grand-parents de Yuna, Gaara se dit que repousser la discussion plus longtemps ne pouvait qu'être préjudiciable.

\- Yuna, quand je suis venu te voir après le décès d'Arame, tu m'as dit quelque chose de troublant.

Le corps jusque là alangui de la jeune femme se tendit.

\- C'était, par rapport à Omoï et Kiba...

\- Tu veux savoir ce qu'il en est de mes sentiments, murmura la métisse.

Gaara acquiesça sans un mot.

\- Vu l'état dans lequel j'étais, j'ai pas mal exagéré. Omoï et Kiba, je suis sortie avec parce qu'ils m'ont séduite et parce que je les trouvais mignons. Et toi, c'est après le festival, j'ai aussi commencé à te trouver mignon. Mais je ne me voyais clairement pas sortir avec toi à l'époque. Même Sasuke c'était plus plausible, ricana Yuna.

Le Sabaku no sentit l'esquive en approche et recentra la discussion.

\- Je ne t'ai pas séduite, alors pourquoi es-tu avec moi ?

\- Parce que j'ai pas besoin d'un amoureux transi, ni d'une relation faîte uniquement de passion. J'ai besoin d'un partenaire.

Yuna se tapota la lèvre, en pleine réflexion.

\- Même si je pense que j'avais besoin de sortir avec Omoï et Kiba, histoire de profiter de ma jeunesse et de mon insouciance... C'est aussi pour ça que tu es sorti avec Matsuri et Fû non ?

Gaara devait bien reconnaître que sa petite-amie était très forte question attaque en traître.

\- Matsuri, c'était une erreur, pour tous les deux, notre relation de base était trop fraternelle. Et Fû, ça aurait pu être sérieux. Mais elle ressemblait trop à la toi d'avant. Celle qui était insouciante, et qui avait besoin de le rester.

Pris d'une inspiration, Gaara répéta ce que Yuna lui avait dit quelques instants plus tôt :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une amoureuse transie, ni d'une relation faîte uniquement de passion. J'ai besoin d'une partenaire.

Il vit les joues de Yuna devenir très rouges et ses yeux se mettre à briller. Il y avait encore des questions à se poser. Mais pas maintenant, ils avaient toute la vie pour ça.

 _Floraison_

Pendant que l'Akatsuki se reposait, la Garde ne chômait pas, peu après le mariage d'Obito et Chizuru en avril, et jusque fin juillet, ils enchaînèrent les missions en pleine mer contre les pirates et les trafiquants. Les talents de stratégie d'Omoï furent particulièrement mis à profit. Et Gaara commença à se sentir moins mal-à-l'aise face à l'ex de Yuna. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi elle avait eu autant de mal à faire face à Fû. Et encore, Omoï et Yuna c'était vraiment de l'histoire ancienne, et le militaire avait refait sa vie avec Samui. Le roux espérait donc vraiment ne pas avoir à croiser Kiba de sitôt. Le mois d'août fut calme. Les membres de l'Akatsuki prirent un malin plaisir à détailler le merveilleux mariage de Kakuzu qui avait eu lieu durant l'absence de la Garde. Mais le badinage cessa bien vite. Fin août, les deux unités décollèrent pour leur première mission conjointe : direction l'Irak.

 _Floraison_

En-dehors de Gaara et de ses missions avec Médecins Sans Frontière lors de ses études, aucun membre de la garde n'était jamais allé à l'étranger. Et les terres désertiques de l'Irak étaient très dépaysantes pour ces japonais. Mais c'est bien cette chaleur écrasante le jour et le froid glacial la nuit qui les perturba le plus. Un soir qu'ils rentraient, courbaturés et couvert de sable, une estafette vint chercher Nagato, il était attendu au service communication.

\- Seul ? S'étonna-t-il.

Itachi venait toujours avec lui en temps que second lorsque Hanzo communiquait avec eux. Et c'était encore plus étrange de communiquer sans inclure la Garde. Le Uzumaki s'y rendit tout de même.

\- Commandant Uzumaki, le salua en anglais le général Summers, responsable du camp.

Nagato le salua en retour, sur le qui-vive. On n'était pas à l'abri d'une action idiote de la CIA.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à permettre les passes-droits, commença l'américain. Mais nous ne sommes que des hommes loin de nos familles. Et certaines choses ne méritent pas d'être écrasée par notre devoir. Vous avez quinze minutes, acheva-t-il.

Et il sortit de la tente, laissant Nagato seul face à un écran sombre. Celui-ci s'alluma rapidement, laissant apercevoir Hanzo. Celui-ci sourit, et c'était suffisamment rare pour être noté. Mais le général s'effaça bien vite, laissant apparaître le doux visage aux yeux cernés de Konan. Un immense sourire sur les lèvres, la jeune femme serrait un petit paquet dans ses bras. Le Uzumaki eut l'impression que son cœur tombait dans sa poitrine. Frappé par l'émotion, Nagato se mit à trembler. Doucement, Konan inclina le paquet, dévoilant à Nagato le visage de leur enfant. Une larme traça un chemin dans la poussière qui recouvrait le visage du roux.

\- Voici notre petit Ryu Uzumaki, né le dix-huit septembre, souffla doucement Konan.

Le nom était un hommage au grand-père de Nagato, décédé bien avant sa naissance. Mais également à son oncle Ryuku, disparu quelques temps après son vingtième anniversaire, et décédé loin de sa famille il y a une quinzaine d'années. Quand Nagato regagna son couchage, il était tout à la fois heureux et malheureux. Son fils était né. Et il n'avait pas été là pour le voir venir au monde.

 _Floraison_

Le retour très attendu des unités en novembre s'accompagna d'un grand bouleversement dans la société japonaise. Après des décennies de lutte, les opposants à la peine de mort avaient obtenu gain de cause. Dans cette atmosphère de révolution, la montée en grade de Kisame, enseigne de vaisseau de seconde classe, enfin officier, youhou, passa un peu à la trappe. Mais l'Akatsuki entrepris de fêter ça dignement. Les mois suivants furent assez calmes, en-dehors de deux interventions assez musclées face aux yakuzas. Konan, bloquée à la base jusqu'en septembre 2028, se fit un devoir d'assister du mieux qu'elle pouvait les unités. Auprès de Danzo, elle commença à apprendre les dessous de l'unité. Et les manœuvres politiques qu'impliquaient leurs actions lui donna plus de nausées que de changer la couche de son fils. Et vers la mi-janvier, l'Akatsuki lâcha toutes ses occupations pour se précipiter chez Hana et Yahiko.

\- Elle est trop mignonne, soupira Ayame, Hajime, dix mois, dans les bras.

Konan n'était pas en reste, son bébé de trois mois dans les bras. Fier comme un paon, Yahiko présentait Kaede à tous ses amis. L'air un peu ailleurs d'Hana et sa réticence à prendre sa fille dans les bras troubla un peu le groupe, mais aucun d'eux ne souhaita s'en mêler. Les Uzumaki connurent bientôt un problème quand la nourrice s'occupant de Ryu termina à l'hôpital suite à un AVC. Takara et Takeo se proposèrent bien évidemment de s'occuper de leur petit-fils. Mais ils habitaient trop loin au goût de Konan et Nagato.

\- La crèche de la base n'a pas de place ? S'intéressa Sasori.

\- Ils faut remplir un dossier complet pour ça, grogna Konan, et trois mois pour qu'il soit étudié.

En désespoir de cause, Konan envoya paître les règles et s'amena un matin de janvier son bébé dans son landau. L'ensemble du personnel s'aperçut alors avec surprise qu'Hanzo adorait les enfants. Vraiment. Il trouvait des prétextes plus étranges les uns que les autres pour passer voir Konan et sa progéniture. Histoire de vérifier son hypothèse, Konan fit venir Ayame et Hajime un matin de février. Une caméra de surveillance surpris le général très occupé à lever l'enfant dans les airs pour le faire rire. Hajime adora, et Ayame faillit tomber dans les pommes en voyant les images.

\- Et tous mes vœux pour les mariés, conclut Shikamaru en levant son verre.

Mars 2028, mariage de Choji et Karui, l'Akatsuki et la Garde se remplirent le ventre de façon indécente. Hidan en fut malade le lendemain. À moins que ce ne soit l'annonce de la mise en couple de Gaara et Yuna qui le mit dans cet état.

 _Floraison_

L'arrivée des beaux jours renvoya les deux unités en mission. Suite à une résurgence des actes de pirateries dans le Pacifique, ils allaient prêter main forte à la marine japonaise. Le temps passé en pleine mer fut l'occasion de prendre des couleurs. Itachi et Obito, peau d'Uchiha oblige, chopèrent un coup de soleil carabiné. Chaque unité manœuvrait sur différents bateaux. Des deux mois que durèrent la mission, ils ne se croisèrent quasiment pas. Ils rentrèrent au cours du mois de juillet, juste à temps pour regarder la retransmission des jeux olympiques. Rassemblés dans leur mess, ils profitèrent de leurs temps de pause pour acclamer les athlètes. C'est avec une grand fierté que Gaara vit sa sœur décrocher une médaille d'or en karaté. Nagato poussa de profonds soupirs quand Hinata en équitation et Suigetsu en natation obtinrent l'argent. Ses cousins allaient encore le bassiner avec ça ! Kisame, en bon sabreur, rugit de plaisir face à la médaille de bronze de Haku en escrime. Les médailles, ainsi que le nouveau grade de major d'Omoï et la grossesse de Shiho furent dignement fêtées par les unités. Ce soir là, Kimimaro ajouta une fleur à son tatouage de papillon.

 _Floraison_

Un jour, alors qu'ils s'entraînaient au combat au corps à corps, Kisame et Jirobou philosophèrent d'une façon plus que sérieuse.

\- Parce que je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ils veulent tant nous caser ! Grommela le plongeur. Je suis très bien tout seul !

\- Tellement ! À croire qu'ils ont un problème avec le célibat. Le pire c'est qu'ils disent rien à Hidan ! Ou Juugo ! Renchérit Jirobou.

\- Hidan c'est parce que c'est un coureur, mais je suis sûr qu'il va se trouver une nana quand il aura soixante ans !

\- Et Juugo, bah, ça a jamais été quelqu'un de sociable, alors lui, en couple !

\- Peut être qu'il est gay ?

\- J'sais pas, et j'men fous !

\- Tellement !

Cachés derrière la porte, Konan et Nagato retinrent de leur mieux un éclat de rire.

 _Floraison_

Au mois de septembre, les Uzumaki fêtèrent l'anniversaire du premier d'une nouvelle génération du clan. Mais le petit garçon ne risquait pas de rester seul bien longtemps. Karin et Suigetsu avaient avoué à demi-mots qu'ils souhaitaient fonder une famille. Quand à Hinata et Naruto, tout le monde savait que la jeune femme avait décidé de mettre entre parenthèses sa carrière pour avoir des enfants. Konan retrouva le terrain avec joie, rester assise derrière un bureau, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc ! Mais elle réalisa également que cette année de « pause » avait été nécessaire afin que son corps retrouve sa complète fonctionnalité. Il lui avait fallut de longues heures d'exercices pour retrouver tout son tonus musculaire. L'attitude de la Uzumaki chamboula pas mal Ayame.

\- Dis chéri... Tu trouves que je suis grosse ? S'enquit-elle un soir.

Sasori se sentit alors plus en danger que face à une bombe.

\- Après ma grossesse j'ai pas trop fait gaffe à mon poids, continua la jeune maman. Tu crois que je devrais perdre du poids ?

Danger ! Danger ! Le cerveau turbinant à toute allure, le militaire trouva une parade exceptionnelle.

\- Ton poids est très bien ! Assura-t-il. Tant que j'y pense, tu vas continuer à aller aux bébés nageurs sans Konan ?

\- Oh que oui ! Les Uzumaki ont déjà défini des tours de garde pour Ryu, s'amusa la jeune femme.

Détournement de conversation : succès !

 _Floraison_

À la mi-novembre, l'Akatsuki fut invité en grande pompe pour fêter la naissance du petit Nakatsu Murakami. Fier comme un coq, Kakuzu passa l'après-midi à jeter des regards satisfaits sur sa femme et son épouse. Hidan devint complètement gaga du bébé. Il avait de toute façon fait preuve d'un sérieux rare en acceptant la charge de parrain. Mais pour le bien de l'humanité, l'ensemble de l'Akatsuki souhaita qu'Hidan ne se reproduise pas. Le monde ne survivrait pas à une armée de mini-lui. La Garde fêta l'événement, mais aussi la grossesse de Samui. Omoï rayonnait, et Karui grommela :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous les mecs à fanfaronner ? C'est même pas eux qui font tout le taf !

Mais ils l'ignorèrent superbement.

 _Floraison_

Le onze février 2029, Omoï quitta soudainement la base en panique. Problème, ils étaient en plein entraînement, et Hanzo n'appréciait pas du tout que ses hommes loupent l'entraînement.

\- J'ai localisé son portable, grogna le général. Allez me le cherchez.

\- Attendez, marmonna Gaara, il est à l'hôpital d'Uzushio...

\- Oh putain ! S'exclama Karui, Samui doit être en train d'accoucher !

Et effectivement, plus tard dans l'après-midi, la jeune femme donna naissance à Nagatsuki.

\- Félicitations, tout ça tout ça, grogna Hanzo, mais je vous colle un blâme, on ne quitte pas la base sans autorisation ! Et qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à paniquer autant ?

\- La petite aurait dû arriver dans quatre semaines, intervint Karui, présente en soutien.

\- Akasuna no et Uzumaki ont bien faillit faire une attaque, vous vous inquiétez de drôle de chose les jeunes.

Et c'était pas tout à fait faux... Ils pouvaient se balader sous un tir ennemi, mais paniquaient face à un accouchement. La vie est bizarrement faite parfois. Mais trêve de plaisanterie. Trois jours plus tard, les deux unités décollèrent pour l'Afghanistan, des ressortissants japonais étaient en danger. Assis dans l'avion, Itachi somnolait tout en songeant à Yumi. Après l'avoir repoussé d'une façon résolument implacable, la jeune femme avait enfin accepté sa demande en mariage.

 _Floraison_

 **Entraîne la fin d'une autre (03/29 à 04/34)**

Les choses peuvent déraper très vite parfois. L'intervention en Afghanistan n'était qu'une mission d'urgence comme les autres. Mais un léger instant d'inattention peut être fatal. La Garde et l'Akatsuki le comprenaient bien en contemplant le corps ensanglanté d'Omoï. Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était exactement passé. Mais le résultat était là. Étendu dans son lit d'hôpital, plongé dans un profond coma, sa peau sombre tranchait sur la couleur pâle des draps. Assise à ses côtés, Samui ne semblait plus avoir assez de larmes pour pleurer. Une peluche dans les mains, elle contemplait son époux qui peut-être ne se réveillerait jamais. Elle aurait tant aimé avoir son bébé avec elle, mais Nagatsuki était encore en couveuse. Mère depuis à peine quatre jours, et peut être bientôt veuve. Amorphe, aussi bien de fatigue physique de morale, il fallut toute la douceur de Bee pour la pousser à rentrer se reposer. Karui était elle aussi bien trop dévastée de l'état de son partenaire pour être une aide efficace.

\- C'est parfaitement hors de question, déclara Gaara.

\- La mission est un succès, répliqua Hanzo.

\- Pas quand l'un des notre est à l'hôpital, rétorqua le roux.

La Garde et l'Akatsuki contemplaient le duel verbal comme l'on regarde un affrontement de tennis. Ils partageaient tous l'opinion de Gaara. Ils ne méritaient pas ces montées en grade et ces médailles. La réunion houleuse se termina sans que Gaara ne change sa position.

\- Vous êtes stupides, leur déclara Kakuzu plus tard dans la soirée.

Il se prit une volée de regards noirs.

\- Refuser les honneurs ne le fera pas se réveiller, ne rattrapera pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le Murakami avait toujours été très doué pour dévoiler les réalités qui blessaient. Et parce qu'il avait raison, Gaara abdiqua, comme tous les autres.

 _Floraison_

Choji mit gentiment mais fermement Ino à la porte. Karui avait besoin de calme, et la blonde était notoirement connue pour ne pas être du tout apte à faire de la place au silence. D'un pas léger comparé à sa corpulence, l'Akimichi rejoignit son épouse dans le chambre à coucher. Allongée en chien du fusil sur le lit, son dos était secoué de sanglots. Tendrement, Choji l'enlaça. Karui renifla vainement pour retenir ses larmes.

\- Je suis là, murmura le cuisinier, je suis là. Je serais toujours là. Ne t'en fait pas, je veille sur toi...

\- Choji, je suis enceinte, sanglota Karui.

Dans d'autres circonstances, le brun aurait sauté de joie. Mais il comprenait bien que dans cette période d'incertitude, cela angoisse la jeune femme plus qu'autre chose. Il nota tout de même de prendre rendez-vous chez le médecin rapidement, l'enfant avait été conçu avant la mission, et Choji espérait que ni lui ni sa mère ne soit blessés.

\- Je suis là, je veille sur toi, répéta-t-il.

 _Floraison_

Début mars, la remise de médaille eut lieu.

\- Lieutenant-colonel Uzumaki, Commandant Uchiha, Capitaine Sabaku no, Sous-lieutenant Ogawa, Sous-lieutenant Uchiha, Adjudant Obayashi et Adjudant Gotou...

Les unités écoutèrent les nouveaux grades sans sourciller. Une fois la cérémonie terminée, l'atmosphère resta sombre. Jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Karui ne sonne.

\- Omoï est réveillé ! Gueula-t-elle à travers la salle sans aucun respect pour la solennité de l'instant.

Sans que personne eut le temps de s'offusquer, les deux unités avaient décampé sans demander leur reste. Un peu à la traîne, car pas vraiment habitués à partir en mission dans l'instant, leurs proches leur emboîtèrent le pas. Assis dans son lit d'hôpital, Omoï n'avait pas l'air très frais. Mais il était vivant et réveillé. En pleurs dans ses bras, Samui relâchait la tension et la peur qui l'avait étreint ces dernières semaines

 _Floraison_

La situation des unités un peu calmée, Itachi en profita pour poser une question qui lui tenait à cœur.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as finalement accepté de m'épouser ?

Yumi releva la tête du plan de table qu'ils étaient occupés à faire.

\- Tu me demandes ça maintenant ? À deux mois du mariage ?

\- Oui.

La brune grimaça en se grattant le crâne.

\- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai refusé ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Parce que nous vivons dans un monde patriarcal et inégalitaire et que toit vivante tu n'acceptera pas de demande en mariage. Tu revendiques ton droit au choix. Et ce sera toi, et toi seule qui fera la demande.

Yumi cligna des yeux comme une chouette tirée de son sommeil.

\- C'est dingue ça, je suis tombée sur le seul mec qui est capable de me citer au mot près, marmonna-t-elle.

Itachi haussa un sourcil, l'enjoignant à répondre à son interrogation première.

\- Je me suis rendue compte que garder ma liberté sexuelle ne comptait pas autant que me réveiller à tes côtés. Je ne sais pas si jusqu'à la fin de mes jours un homme me suffira. Mais même si finalement je me lasse de ce bord là, aujourd'hui et maintenant, c'est toi que j'aime.

La jeune femme n'était pas timide, elle ne l'avait jamais été. Et parler à cœur ouvert ne lui faisait pas peur.

\- Si tu me quitte pour une femme, ma mère en fera un scandale, nota Itachi.

\- T'avais qu'à pas demander en mariage une nana bisexuelle !

\- Je croyais que c'était toi qui m'avais demandé en mariage finalement ?

\- T'es chiant quand tu t'y mets ! J'espère que tu le sais !

\- Mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme mon cœur...

\- Et dire qu'avant je doutais que ce sale petit con de Sasuke soit ton frère...

\- Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien mon frère ?

\- Je l'aime bien, mais objectivement parlant, ça reste un petit con.

 _Floraison_

Fin mars, Obito caressait pensivement le ventre gravide de Chizuru. L'incident de février lui rappelant douloureusement qu'il pouvait disparaître à tout instant et la laisser seule avec leur enfant.

\- Arrête de faire cette tête, le tança son épouse sans lever le nez de son magazine.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, répliqua-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si je venais à disparaître ?

La jeune brune posa son magazine, et se tapota la lèvre, pensive.

\- Je serais infiniment malheureuse, déclara-t-elle. Mais il y aura des gens autour de moi pour m'épauler, mes parents, Itachi, Fugaku, Mikoto, même Sasuke tient !

Son regard se posa sur le visage crispé d'Obito. Elle savait très bien ce à quoi il pensait.

\- Je ne retomberais pas en dépression, martela-t-elle. Parce que quoi qu'il arrive, j'aurais une autre raison de me battre que moi-même.

D'un geste doux, elle caressa son abdomen distendu. Obito se permit un petit sourire. Même si les jours suivants allaient lui donner raison.

 _Floraison_

Alors que Chizuru donnait naissance à Takeru, les deux unités furent mises sur le pied de guerre. Suite aux blessures d'Omoï, les binômes de la Garde avaient été modifiés. Si Kimimaro et Juugo faisaient toujours la paire, Jirobou se retrouvait dorénavant seul, puisque Gaara accompagnait Karui. Le mois d'avril avait commencé sur les chapeaux de roue, avec Minato regagnant son poste de sénateur. L'alerte attentat qui avait suivit avait bloqué l'unité sur la capitale pendant plusieurs semaines. Seul Obito eut droit à une permission afin d'aller voir son fils nouveau-né. C'est dans ce climat houleux que Hanzo s'aperçut qu'un membre de son équipe allait devoir passer quelques temps derrière un bureau.

\- Je savais que j'aurais du prendre que des hommes, grommela-t-il un soir à son fils.

Ibiki se but une gorgée de bière en ricanant.

\- T'allais quand même pas refuser la meilleure pilote et la meilleure démineuse qui soit juste parce qu'elles risquaient de tomber enceinte...

\- J'aurais pu, répliqua Hanzo, c'est même encore très en vogue au Japon...

\- Évite de dire ça top fort, ou la rectrice va me tomber dessus, ricana Ibiki.

\- Elle a vraiment complètement réformé la racine et l'anbu ? S'intéressa le général.

\- Yep, plus ça va, plus je me dis qu'on a de la chance qu'elle ne veuille pas devenir impératrice...

Un silence passa entre le père et le fils.

\- Enfin bon, je dois quand même avouer qu'elles ont plus de sang froid que les hommes. Ils sont tous plus paniqués les uns que les autres quand leur compagne accouche.

\- Garde les vidéos surveillance, ça peut toujours servir, lui conseilla Ibiki.

 _Floraison_

Le mois de mai, entre beaux jours et interventions d'urgence accueillit deux événements majeurs. Le mariage d'Itachi et Yumi, ainsi que la rupture de Ren et Deidara. Le tragique événement secoua l'Akatsuki toute entière, et le mariage fut l'occasion d'une réunion improvisée afin de les remettre ensembles.

\- Mais, Yuna, il y a peut-être une bonne raison à leur rupture ? Fit doucement Zetsu.

Sasori et Yuna lui lancèrent un regard dangereux. S'il y en avait bien deux qui voulaient les remettre ensembles, c'était eux. Parce que Deidara squattait le canapé tous les soirs pour se lamenter. Et qu'ensuite il était trop bourré pour repartir. Résultat : pas de galipettes sous la couette pour lui et Ayame depuis deux semaines. Yuna vivait exactement la même chose.

\- Une raison oui, une bonne non, répliqua la brune.

Nagato échangea un regard sombre avec Konan. Depuis bientôt trois ans, Deidara et Ren essayaient d'adopter un enfant. Leur patience s'était vue récompensée deux mois auparavant, puis tout s'était effondré, leur dossier avait finalement été refusé. La phénoménale déception s'était accompagnée d'une dispute homérique. Et ils en étaient au point qu'ils étaient incapable de se croiser sans s'échanger des mots blessants. Le mariage d'Itachi et Yumi fut un cauchemar d'évitement. Et il faillit y avoir un drame quand ils faillirent se croiser au buffet.

 _Floraison_

\- C'est qui le meilleur bébé de tous les temps ? Hein ? C'est qui ? Babilla Hidan.

Nakatsu éclata de rire face à l'expression de son parrain. Âgé de six mois, l'enfant n'avait pas de très hauts critères d'humour. Même si n'importe qu'elle connaissance du militaire aurait été choqué de voir l'attitude de l'argenté face à un enfant. Régulièrement, Hidan gardait Nakatsu, et il s'en occupait très bien, à la grande surprise de Kakuzu et Shiho. Ce que personne ne savait, c'était qu'Hidan adorait les enfants. Mais qu'il ne voulait surtout pas en avoir. Non non, gagatiser sur les enfants des autres oui, être responsable de quelqu'un d'autre, hors de question ! Ça désespérait pas mal Maki, qui rabattit tous ses espoirs sur Fû. Ça entraîna une crise de clan, mais c'est une autre histoire. Il y avait également une raison plus secrète au célibat d'Hidan. Il ne voulait pas transmettre les gènes de son père. Ça jamais. Et puis, quand il serait trop vieux pour courir les boîtes de nuit, il se trouverait une petite bonne femme ménopausée !

 _Floraison_

Au mois de juillet, la situation était toujours aussi tendue entre Ren et Deidara. Et Kakuzu le comprit très bien quand il invita l'ensemble de l'Akatsuki pour fêter sa prise de fonction en tant que PDG de l'entreprise familiale. Après des années de direction d'une main de fer, Chisame avait finalement pris une retraite bien méritée. Katsu fit de même, quittant son service. Ils abandonnèrent leurs fils, belle-fille et petit-fils afin de partir faire un tour du monde. Dans tous les cas, il fallut que Shiho tire un coup de feu dans le plafond pour que Deidara et Ren se détournent de leur dispute. Sagement, il fut décidé de ne plus les laisser se revoir. Et Shiho dut être très gentille pour que son mari lui pardonne le coup des réparations.

 _Floraison_

Début septembre, Midori donna naissance à Kohaku, Kimimaro fut le premier membre d'une unité à rendre Hanzo fier par son absence de panique. Même si Kimimaro ne fut calme qu'au sein de la base... Fin septembre, ce fut Karui qui accoucha de Chouchou. Là, ce fut au tour d'Hanzo de paniquer parce que la jeune femme avait trop attendu, et qu'elle dut accoucher sur place. Heureusement, le médecin des unités et Konan prirent les choses en main. Et Choji offrit bien obligeamment une main à serrer à sa femme. Dans les deux cas, ce fut l'occasion pour la Garde de revoir Omoï. Et les mois passés n'atténuaient qu'à peine les marques imprimées dans sa chaire. La partie droite de son visage avait été fortement brûlée, et il ne restait quasiment rien de son oreille droite. Une prothèse remplaçait sa jambe gauche, et bouger son bras droit semblait lui demander beaucoup d'efforts. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'en fit la remarque. Ils étaient déjà très heureux de le voir en vie.

\- Je reviens à la base au mois de décembre, annonça Omoï. Hanzo m'a demandé de l'assister dans la direction des unités.

Karui écarquilla les yeux avant de le prendre dans ses bras folle de joie.

\- C'est merveilleux ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Ça sent la formation de successeur, prophétisa Jirobou.

\- Je ne sais pas, on verra, tempéra Omoï.

Peu importait les raisons, l'unité était plus que ravie du retour de leur camarade, même s'il ne repartirait jamais sur le terrain.

 _Floraison_

L'avenir professionnel d'Omoï s'éclaircissait. Sa vie de couple par contre sombrait dans le chaos. Ces derniers mois, Samui avait porté à bout de bras sa famille, gérant tout en même tant la mauvaise humeur d'Omoï qui se sentait diminué, les premiers mois de sa fille, son travail, et ses propres peur.

\- Encore du panais, râla un soir le militaire.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. La jeune blond craqua, et incendia sur place son époux. Entre les larmes et les cris, les décibels montèrent tant et si bien que leurs voisins appelèrent la police. Les deux agents dépêchés sur les lieux ne virent que Samui dévaler les escaliers, sa fille dans son cosy et un sac à la main. Après s'être assuré qu'Omoï, statufié dans la cuisine, allait bien, ils escortèrent la jeune femme jusque chez ses parents. Le retour de bâton ne se fit pas attendre. Le lendemain matin, Karui débarqua et déballa ses quatre vérités à son meilleur ami. Puis, quand Choji se dit qu'elle avait suffisamment crié, il donna à Omoï le numéro d'un conseil conjugal.

\- Sauf si tu estime qu'elle ne le mérite pas.

Sur cette dernière phrase assassine, Karui tourna les talons, laissant Omoï seul avec ses désagréables pensées.

 _Floraison_

Au cours du mois de janvier, Ren et Deidara se remirent finalement ensembles, à la grande satisfaction de Yuna et Sasori. Après une explication longue et compliquée (Yuna avait abusé sans vergogne de sa main mise sur les anbus pour forcer les deux hommes à discuter sans se taper dessus), ils décidèrent de donner une nouvelle chance à leur couple. La base connut également un étrange manège. Gaara passait son temps à insulter des papiers et à les remplir, pour les refaire le lendemain.

\- Besoin d'aide ? S'enquit Kimimaro un matin.

Le roux grommela quelque chose d'indistinct. Vif comme l'éclair, le second de la Garde s'empara des feuilles.

\- Mais, c'est une démarche pour changer ton nom, s'étonna-t-il. Pourquoi ?

\- Je prends le nom de Yuna.

Kimimaro se rappela alors qu'ils étaient censés se marier en avril prochain.

\- Demande à Karui, elle a fait la même quand elle s'est marié avec Choji.

La jeune femme fut d'ailleurs ravie d'être dérangée de son travail de bureau pour assister son capitaine. Et c'est sans autre accroc que Gaara et Yuna se marièrent, promesse d'une nouvelle génération pour le clan Sasaki. À peine rentré de leur lune de miel, Gaara du cependant partir à Tokyo avec le reste de la Garde. La rencontre de l'empereur et du dictateur de la Corée du Nord était sous haute surveillance. Dans le même temps, les binômes de l'Akatsuki furent dispatchés afin de surveiller les zones à risque. Kisame et Itachi furent déployés dans le Pacifique pour surveiller les voies de passage. Sasori et Konan partirent pour Hawaii, plaque tournante des trafics entre le Japon et les États-Unis. Nagato et Hidan furent assignés en Corée du Sud à surveiller les mouvements de la Corée du Nord. Quant à Obito, il se mêla discrètement aux discussion, au plus près de l'empereur. La rencontre se déroula sans accroc et chacun rentra chez soi, soulagés. Konan atteignit le grade de capitaine avec cette mission, et Kimimaro celui de lieutenant.

 _Floraison_

Le mois de septembre apporta une flopée d'anniversaires. Les trois ans de Ryu et les un ans de Kohaku et Chouchou. Avec les petits Hajime, Kaede et Nakatsu, trois et deux ans, la troupe commençait à donner forme à une belle nouvelle génération. Et les ventres ronds de Yumi et Ayame annonçaient les naissances à venir. Hidan fit d'ailleurs un commentaire licencieux, loin des oreilles innocentes, et y récolta une côte fêlée de la part de Sasori, un œil au beurre noir de Konan et une épaule luxée d'Itachi. Il était parfaitement guéri quand l'Akatsuki fêta en novembre la naissance de Nami, première née d'Itachi. Et absolument sur le cul quand, en février, Omoï monta en grade, devenant sous-lieutenant, après avoir prévenu de la survenue d'un attentat terroriste. Tout simplement en faisant des mots croisés, et en détectant un code ainsi. Kisame persifla tout de même que seuls les vieux faisaient encore des mots croisés. Au mois d'avril, ce fut au tour d'Ayame et Sasori d'agrandir encore la nouvelle génération en accueillant le petit Mamoru dans leur foyer. Avec six enfants en bas âge, les repas que l'Akatsuki se faisaient de temps à autre atteignirent un niveau assez chaotique :

\- Le biberon, où est le biberon bordel de merde !

\- Pas devant les enfants !

\- Maman !

\- Veux pas !

\- Mon arme pour des bouchon d'oreille, mon arme pour des bouchons d'oreille...

\- Beurk ! Il m'a vomit dessus !

\- Allez, mange, fait plaisir à maman...

\- La tétine ! Où est cette bor... put... sal...opette de tétine !

 _Floraison_

Si l'année 2031 avait été plutôt calme question interventions d'urgence (pas de déploiement à l'étranger, et pas plus d'une mission d'urgence par semaine, la routine), l'année 2032 allait changer cela. Mais avant, Gaara et Yuna eurent la joie de devenir parents d'un petit garçon nommé Hanabusa. Très vite, le mois de mars débarqua, et avec lui, une tentative d'assassinat de l'empereur lors d'une cérémonie d'inauguration. Seule l'intervention in-extremis de Karui et Juugo permirent d'éviter la catastrophe. Ils obtinrent une médaille, et une montée en grade pour leur peine. Mais cette mise sous les projecteurs ne fut pas du goût de tout le monde. L'ONU, menée par les États-Unis, accusa le Japon d'avoir crée une unité de super assassins. La tension monta durant tout l'été, faisant sortir des esprit les jeux olympiques. Et au premier septembre, l'organisation intenta un procès au pays du soleil levant pour s'être remilitarisé de façon massive.

 _Floraison_

C'est dans une atmosphère plutôt lugubre que Kimimaro et Midori accueillirent leur fille en octobre. Les unités, et par extension tout le Japon, étaient en état de choc. Les plus pessimistes voyaient déjà se profiler les prémices de la troisième guerre mondiale, avec le Japon comme cible privilégiée. Les fantômes d'Hiroshima et Nagazaki flottaient dans tous les esprits. Au dix décembre 2032, le procès débuta à New York, au siège des Nations Unies. Le même jour (heure japonaise), Yumi donna naissance à Hiro. Les deux unités étant sur le territoire américain pour la durée du procès, c'est par technologie interposée qu'Itachi fit la rencontre de son fils. Nagato et Obito compatirent avec lui. Eux aussi avaient connu la douleur d'être loin de leur famille dans un moment si crucial. Omoï appris d'ailleurs à cette époque que Samui était de nouveau enceinte. Et il songea qu'ils avaient vraiment le pire timing du monde pour les emmerdes.

 _Floraison_

Après plusieurs semaines à répondre à des questions sans se fourvoyer, Hanzo pensait que les Nations Unies allaient enfin comprendre que le Japon ne prévoyait pas de prendre le contrôle du monde. Grave erreur, au mois de février, ce fut au tour de l'académie, formatrice des différents membre des unités, d'être un nid à assassin. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les Sasaki montent au créneau.

\- Ce ne sont pas de bonnes conditions, mais je suis content de te voir, avoua Gaara un soir.

Allongée sur son torse, Yuna jouait avec ses colliers. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait pris depuis qu'ils sortaient ensembles.

\- Deux mois sans se voir, c'est long, soupira-t-elle. Surtout en sachant que c'est pour une connerie de procès !

Seul un soupir lui répondit. Ils avaient leurs désaccords, mais certainement pas concernant ce procès.

 _Floraison_

Les mois de mars et avril continuèrent dans la même veine, audition des différents membres de l'unité, du général Hanzo, du ministre de la défense japonaise, du Kazekage, de la rectrice de l'académie... Sans que les choses ne bougent. Le début du mois de mai apporta un peu de baume au cœur de l'Akatsuki quand Yahiko leur appris la naissance de son fils Shuichi. Et celle en juin du fils d'Omoï, Seichi, remonta un peu le moral de la Garde. Mais le procès sapait bien vite leur joie. Et au mois d'août, en pleine audition, Yuna sembla sur le point de craquer, et de faire sauter le bâtiment.

\- Vous reconnaissez que votre académie a formé les membres de l'Akatsuki et de la Garde ?

\- Je le reconnais.

\- Vous reconnaissez donc que votre académie offre à ses aspirants des connaissances en combat très poussée.

\- Très poussée, est sans doute un peu exagéré. Suna forme également des cuisiniers, des pilotes, des démineurs, des...

L'accusation ne l'interrompit pas. Après plusieurs mois de procès, ils ne faisaient plus cette erreur. Ren était vraiment très doué pour transformer la salle d'audience en tragédie en cinq actes.

\- Et si le Japon ne cherche pas à se réarmer, pourquoi avez-vous donc fait agrandir l'entièreté de la section militaire de votre académie ?

\- L'académie fêtera bientôt ses soixante ans. Les locaux méritent un petit coup de neuf. Le programme d'agrandissement de Suna n'est prévu que pour 2038. Seuls quelques travaux de rénovations ont été effectué ces dernières années.

Assise dans le box des témoins, elle faisait frénétiquement tourner son alliance autour de son annulaire.

\- Votre établissement est tout de même extrêmement bien protégé pour un simple lieu d'enseignement. Surtout dans un pays aussi sûr que le Japon, insista l'accusation.

\- L'académie à toujours pris très à cœur la sécurité de ses étudiants. De plus, nous accueillons en notre sein la famille impériale japonaise. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de négliger la sécurité. Si l'héritier du trône doit décéder, ce ne sera pas sous ma protection.

L'anglais parfait de Yuna dérapa sur la dernière phrase, faisant ressortir son accent, mais surtout à quel point elle se sentait insultée par son interlocuteur. Et la lueur dans ses yeux ne rassura personne. Heureusement, elle réussit à se contenir jusqu'à être seule dans sa chambre avec Gaara.

 _Floraison_

Alors que le procès allait en s'enlisant, la fin du mois d'août marqua un tournant majeur. Un citoyen américain témoigna en faveur des unités spéciales du Japon.

\- Commandant McGarett, pouvez-vous nous expliquer dans quelles circonstances vous avez été amené à collaborer avec l'Akatsuki et la Garde ?

Forts des liens tissés au cours des années et des missions, le témoignage du commandant, ancien des marines, décoré et respecté, fit pencher favorablement la balance. Avant même la fin de la session, l'espoir fleurissait dans le cœur des japonais. La première semaine de septembre, le tribunal des Nations Unies rendit son verdict : le Japon était lavé de toute accusation. Chacun fêta l'événement dignement. Surtout quand Chizuru accoucha fin janvier d'une petite-fille qu'elle et Obito nommèrent Matsuko. L'Akatsuki les chambra bien comme il faut.

\- Vous vous êtes bien amusés pendant que l'équipe était dans la panade, chambra Kisame.

\- Omoï aussi s'est bien amusé, rétorqua Obito. Son fils est né en juin, peu importe le calcul, il a été conçu après le mois de septembre et le début du procès !

\- Il ne fait pas parti de l'Akatsuki, alors je m'en fous ! Claironna Kisame, un grand sourire exaspérant sur les lèvres.

 _Floraison_

 **L'équilibre du monde (05/34 à 03/37)**

Zetsu était le célibataire le plus en vu de tout l'hôpital. Après tout, il était le meilleur neurochirurgien de sa génération, dans la fin de la trentaine, bien payé et plutôt mignon. Seul problème, pour toutes celles qui souhaitaient se pendre à son bras, Zetsu n'était pas un cœur à prendre. Il était célibataire, mais marié à son travail. Il lui arrivait parfois de se pas rentrer chez lui de toute la semaine. Et ça lui allait bien. Les seules relations qu'il appréciait, c'était bien celles de l'Akatsuki, et l'horticultrice chez qui il achetait ses plantes rare, son petit plaisir en dehors du travail. C'est pourquoi il fut très heureux d'apprendre le verdict du procès. Et comme pour chaque naissance au sein de l'Akatsuki, il se rendit à l'horticulture.

\- J'ai ce qu'il vous faut ! Déclara l'horticultrice.

Les mains pleines de terre, elle traîna péniblement un pot contenant un joli arbrisseau.

\- Un pin ? S'étonna Zetsu.

\- Oui, je sais, ça manque de subtilité offrit un pin pour une petite fille qui s'appelle enfant du pin. Mais c'est un très bel arbre, et il sera du plus bel effet auprès de l'Orme de son frère aîné !

\- Vous vous rappelez de ça ?

\- Bien sûr ! Vous êtes mon meilleur client, le plus excentrique aussi...

Zetsu haussa les épaules et paya l'arbre.

\- Au fait, vous êtes divorcée ? C'est bon ? S'enquit-il.

Oui ! Enfin ! J'en pouvais plus de ce vieux con !

Zetsu ricana. Et lui tendit un bout de papier.

\- Le numéro d'un ami, célibataire multirécidiviste. Si vous avez envie de prendre du bon temps...

\- J'y compte bien !

 _Floraison_

Après les années dures qu'avaient été 2032 et 2033, l'année 2034 ne pouvait être pire. Même si le procès avait tourné en faveur du Japon, l'opinion publique avait été très refroidie par l'incident. Alors Hanzo s'apprêtait à repartir en campagne comme dix ans auparavant. Mais de façon bien différente.

\- Voici Madame Sabaku no Matsuri, ancienne des magnolias tout comme vous. C'est une spécialiste des reportages en zone de guerre. Elle vous accompagnera lors de votre déploiement en Afghanistan. Elle réalisera un reportage sur les deux unités. Je suppose qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de préciser que sa protection fait partie de vos priorités.

Les deux unités acquiescèrent sans un mot. Gaara offrit tout de même un petit sourire à sa belle-sœur. Hanzo passa ensuite plus d'une heure à détailler chacun des aspects non-confidentiels de la mission. Appareil photo sorti, Matsuri immortalisait à tout vas. Et quand il fut temps de décoller, les équipes se rendirent compte qu'elle était vraiment habituée à circuler en zone militaire. En un battement de paupière, l'appareil photo était rangé, et elle emboîtait le pas aux autres.

 _Floraison_

Plus de quatre ans après leur break, Deidara et Ren n'avaient plus reparlé d'adoption. Le sujet était beaucoup trop douloureux. Ils se contentaient donc de gâter à mort Hanabusa. Et surveillaient avec attention la nouvelle grossesse de Yuna. Celle-ci avait râlé à mort quand elle avait appris que son époux ne serait pas là pour la naissance de leur enfant. Mais face à Hanabusa elle trouvait toutes les excuses du monde à Gaara. Pour Ren, la situation était très simple : Gaara était un con qui couchait avec sa sœur, la mettait enceinte et se barrait à l'autre bout du monde. Mais sa rancœur envers le roux était surtout mue par sa propre incapacité à avoir des enfants. Biologiquement, pas de problème, physiquement, y'avait comme un soucis, parce que Ren n'avait jamais été, ne serait jamais attiré sexuellement par une femme.

\- Au pire vous vous en foutez, râla un soir Yuna, mettant les pieds dans le plat. Vous voulez des enfants parce que vous n'en avez pas, des fois, j'ai envie de redevenir un couple sans contrainte. Vous avez pas idée à quel point c'est tue-l'amour un enfant qui rentre dans une chambre...

Ren et Deidara jetèrent un regard suspicieux à Yuna.

\- Si tu déteste tant les enfants, pourquoi t'es enceinte jusqu'aux yeux ? Se moqua Ren.

Yuna se mit à ricaner comme une possédée.

\- Tu verras ! Ronronna-t-elle.

Deidara étouffa un rire derrière ses baguette. La Sasaki mijotait quelque chose. Et ça n'allait pas plaire à quelqu'un vu son air de chat qui a mangé un canari.

 _Floraison_

Leur installation dans le camp américain se fit sans problème. Konan et Karui étaient seulement un peu perturbée de se retrouver face à un nouvel élément féminin. Mais c'était tout de même très agréable. L'appareil photo toujours à portée de main, la jeune femme les suivait comme leur ombre. Et elle en avait la discrétion. Allongée au sol aux côtés d'Obito, elle photographiait sans relâche une base rebelle. Tant qu'à faire, ils avaient décidé de mettre son œil et son matériel à profit. Et question téléobjectif, la jeune femme se défendait aussi bien qu'Itachi armé d'un sniper. Cependant, elle était très vite mise à l'écart dès que le combat s'engageait. Seul membre de l'Akatsuki sans binôme, Obito trouvait déconcertant d'être sans cesse accompagné de cette petite brune filiforme.

 _Floraison_

Fin mai, Yahiko et Hana eurent la surprise d'être réveillés au milieu de la nuit par Tama, leur chienne. Le roux ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ils avaient appelé ce monstre de croc et de fourrure « chaton », mais bon...

\- Oh putain ! Les petits arrivent ! S'alarma Hana.

\- Pas devant les enfants, marmonna machinalement Yahiko.

Même si d'enfants, point il y avait dans la chambre parentale.

\- Allez ma fille, on va dans ton panier, on va s'en occuper de tes bébés.

Yahiko bailla en regardant sa femme entraîner la chienne dehors. Tant qu'il y était, il allait lui prêter un coup de main. Mais avant, sur la pointe des pieds, Yahiko alla déposer un petit baiser sur le front de Shuichi, un an, et un autre sur celui de Kaede, six ans.

\- Comment ça se présente ? Demanda-t-il à Hana une fois descendu dans la cuisine.

\- Bien, tout va bien, va faire chauffer de l'eau ! Et fait chauffer des serviette !

\- Chef oui chef !

Au final, ils accueillirent cinq chiots qu'ils nommèrent Alpha, Bêta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon.

\- Ils ne remplaceront pas Ichi, Nii et San, murmura Hana.

\- Non, mais ils sont là, répondit Yahiko. On retourne se coucher ?

\- Vas-y, tu bosses aujourd'hui, je m'occuperai du petit-déjeuner des enfants.

Yahiko embrassa le front de sa femme et la laissa dans la cuisiner à veiller les chiots.

 _Floraison_

Au mois de juin, Matsuri se laissa tomber sur la table en soupirant. L'Akatsuki et la Garde lui accordèrent immédiatement une attention particulière. Il était rare de la voir abandonner sa bonne humeur et son sourire.

\- C'était l'anniversaire de Ganta aujourd'hui, soupira-t-elle.

Omoï se rembrunit également. Plus tôt dans le mois, ça avait été celui de son fils Seichi. Des anniversaires, des naissances, des célébrations, ils en avaient manqué à cause de leurs engagements.

\- Yuna te passe le bonjour, transmis tout de même Matsuri.

Gaara acquiesça tout en continuant de remonter son arme.

\- D'après Kankuro, elle a tout le temps faim. Hier, elle s'est enfilé encore plus de ramens que Naruto.

\- C'était pareil quand elle était enceinte d'Hanabusa, signala Gaara. Je passais mon temps à faire les courses.

\- Elle te montrera sa dernière échographie quand ce sera son tour pour communiquer...

Matsuri se redressa soudain en plaquant avec force ses mains sur la table.

\- Alors, voilà la liste des péripéties des enfants. Les Akasuna no et les Uchiha ont pillé la réserve de confiture. D'après Ayame et Yumi ils ont été malades à n'en plus finir. L'autre fratrie Uchiha est très sage d'après ce que j'ai compris, même si Takeru a pour ambition avouée d'utiliser sa petite sœur comme faire-valoir auprès des filles.

\- Sacré gamin, commenta Kisame, il ira loin !

\- Ryu est ravi d'être chez ses grand-parents, et Kokoro et Shin adorent le garder et le gâter affreusement, continua la jeune femme sans noter l'interruption. D'après Samui, Nagatsuki adore lire des histoires à son petit frère, et l'habiller en fille. Choji dit que Chouchou est adorable et qu'il ne pourrait rêver d'une fille plus parfaite.

Karui se rengorgea et lança un sourire supérieur à la troupe.

\- Midori fait actuellement un reportage photo sur tout ce que tu manque Kimimaro, poursuivit la journaliste. Et Hanabusa a dessiné sur un mur.

Un sourire amusé s'étala sur les lèvres de Gaara.

\- Et le meilleur pour la fin, conclut Matsuri. Hajime et Ryu, qui sont décidément trop mignons, ont décidés de prier pour que leurs parents reviennent vite.

Un petit soupir rempli d'amour s'échappa des lèvres des parents concernés.

\- Attendez, c'est pas fini. Ils ont même sacrifié leurs peluches au dieu le plus susceptible de leur ramener leurs parents...

La jeune femme entretint le suspens deux secondes.

\- Hanzo !

La tablée se regarda avant de s'écrouler de rire. C'est sûr qu'imaginer les deux petits garçons offrir leurs peluches à Hanzo était trop drôle pour être vrai !

 _Floraison_

Allongé entre les dunes, Itachi était parfaitement invisible. Son fusil de précision entre les mains, il restait patiemment immobile, en attente de sa fenêtre de tir. Cinq minutes plus tard, il dérapait sur les cailloux, son fusil dans le dos, son AK47 entre les mains. D'un bond, il se propulsa dans le véhicule conduit par Kisame. Dans un crissement de roue, celui-ci démarra. Surprise par la puissance du démarrage, Matsuri se retrouva plaquée contre le dossier de son siège, et manqua de laisser s'échapper son appareil. Heureusement, la lanière retint son outil de travail. La jeune femme s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à son siège, rebondissant à chaque chaos. Une fois loin du camp rebelle, Kisame ralenti l'allure, et Matsuri commença à reprendre son souffle.

\- J'espère que les photos valent le risque de s'approcher aussi près, bougonna Kisame.

\- Oh que oui, le fessier d'Itachi va se vendre très cher !

La voiture dévia de sa trajectoire quand Kisame éclata de rire.

\- Hey ! Fait gaffe ! Le tança Itachi. J'ai une femme et deux enfants qui m'attendent à la maison !

\- Le paysage est très joli, mais si tu pouvais éviter de nous y envoyer, appuya Matsuri.

Ils atteignirent le camp de base sans autre incident. Les différents binômes se relayaient pour protéger Matsuri, tout en l'éloignant de leurs missions secret défense.

 _Floraison_

Début août, la tourmente qui avait envahi la famille Sasaki n'était toujours pas redescendu. Quelques jours plus tôt, Yuna avait donné naissance à une petite fille, qu'elle avait décidé d'appeler Akisa. Le prénom non floral avait fait scandale au sein du clan. Gaara en avait par contre gardé au lèvre un petit sourire supérieur. Hidan s'était écroulé d'un rire peu charitable, et comptait bien se moquer de Ren jusqu'à perpétuité avec ça.

\- Elle est vraiment trop forte la princesse ! S'extasia-t-il.

\- C'est sûr que sable de l'automne, c'est une sacré référence à Sabaku no, appuya Nagato.

\- Elle te rend un peu de la virilité qu'elle t'a pris en t'imposant son nom, se moqua Kisame.

Gaara perdit son sourire, avant d'adresser un regard de glace au plongeur.

\- Après, ça ne m'étonne pas trop, fit Karui, j'ai toujours pensé que Yuna était du genre à porter la culotte.

Mais le badinage cessa bien vite, y'a des américains dans la panade, alors on se bouge le fion et on décolle !

 _Floraison_

Fin août, Matsuri partit en mission pour la dernière fois avec Obito. Rien de très palpitant, ils allaient au contact de la population locale tout en protégeant une association humanitaire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Matsuri venait dans cette région, et elle avait de bonne base de Dari et Patcho, les deux langues officielles du pays. Appareil en main, elle photographiait les bénévoles, mais aussi les soldats, protecteurs discrets mais présents. Depuis l'armistice définitif d'avril 2030 la situation du pays s'était bien amélioré, mais des groupes rebelles continuaient de semer la terreur. C'est afin d'éliminer définitivement cette menace que l'OTAN était restée engagée dans le pays. Mais l'Afghanistan avait recouvré une force militaire capable d'affronter les dissidents. Au premier septembre 2034, il n'y aurait plus un seul soldat étranger sur le sol afghan. Matsuri se souvenait encore de ses années d'études, où les pays du Moyen-Orient était en guerre constante. En quinze ans, la situation avait bien changé. L'Afghanistan, l'Irak et l'Iran, pour ne citer qu'eux, avait enfin une situation politique à peu près stable. Après des décennies de guerre, Israël et la Palestine avaient finalement trouvé un terrain d'entente. Seule la Syrie restait dangereusement en guerre. Mais la jeune brune restait optimiste. D'ici une dizaine d'année, la situation serait sans nul doute sous contrôle.

 _Floraison_

\- Au revoir saleté de désert ! Lança joyeusement Kisame à l'étendue de sable.

\- J'espère vraiment qu'on va être déployé autre part la prochaine fois, grommela Konan.

\- T'emballe pas, vu comment Hanzo est efficace, il va bien réussir à nous envoyer en Syrie ! Soupira Nagato.

\- Pas sûr, contra Itachi, jusqu'à présent il a évité de nous envoyer dans une zone qui n'avait pas été déblayée par les États-Unis.

\- Mais justement, notre efficacité à nous, n'est plus à prouver, intervint Sasori. Et c'est peut être même les États-Unis qui demanderont une alliance !

\- On n'a le temps de voir venir ! Râla Hidan, on n'est même pas encore rentrés que vous pensez déjà à repartir !

\- T'as fini de ranger tes affaires ? L'interrogea Obito, parce que j'ai pas envie d'être en retard !

Ils se retrouvèrent sur la piste de décollage, leurs paquetages à leurs pieds, souriant à l'idée de rentrer au pays. Personne ne vit le tireur isolé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Bang. Les unités sortirent immédiatement leurs armes. Kimimaro fut le plus rapide à abattre le tireur. Bang. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Les mains plaquées sur l'abdomen, Matsuri haletait, les yeux écarquillés. Avec horreur, ils voyaient la tâche rouge s'élargir. Une goutte de sang s'écrasa sur le sol ensablé.

\- Merde ! Jura Jirobou.

\- Juugo, les premiers secours ! Karui, la radio, contacte le camp de base ! Ordonna Gaara. Jirobou, Kimimaro, faîtes rempart !

\- Akatsuki, dans les dunes ! Ordonna Nagato.

Trois minutes plus tard, Matsuri était évacuée sur un destroyer américain. L'Akatsuki revint bredouille, le tireur semblait être seul. C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'ils montèrent dans l'avion chargé de les ramener au Japon. Seuls Jirobou et Kisame restèrent sur place. Ils n'avaient pas de famille qui les attendaient. Ils avaient décidé de rester pour veiller sur Matsuri.

 _Floraison_

C'est deux équipes particulièrement lugubres qu'Hanzo récupéra. Et il était dans le même état d'esprit. Ce reportage devait redorer l'image des unités. Et voilà que la reporter finissait grièvement blessée.

\- Je me charge d'annoncer la nouvelle à mon frère, déclara Gaara.

\- Non, trancha Hanzo. Je suis celui qui est responsable de cette mission. Je dois assumer ce qu'il s'est passé.

La visage de Kankuro se décomposa quand il appris la nouvelle. Toute la famille était là, ils avaient organisé une petite fête pour le retour des conjoints.

\- Où est-elle ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Son état est stable, elle va être transférée dans un hôpital de Tokyo dès demain, répondit le général.

Complètement dévasté, Kankuro ne réagit même pas quand son fils lui tira la manche en lui demandant où était maman.

 _Floraison_

Rentrés chez eux, Konan et Nagato profitaient de leur fils. Maintenant âgé sept ans, Ryu appréciait d'autant plus les retours de ses parents qu'il pleurait quand ils partaient. Bien qu'épuisés, les parents accordèrent une grand attention au petit garçon. Et une fois Ryu couché, ils s'endormirent comme des masses. Mais dès le lendemain, une discussion importante eut lieu à peine le premier café avalé.

\- On est chanceux, nota Konan. Ryu a deux fois plus de chance de finir orphelin que les autres enfants de l'Akatsuki. Et pourtant, il ne nous arrive rien.

\- Chanceux, ça, oui, on l'est.

Mais le regard de Nagato glissa sur la cicatrice située juste au-dessus des seins de sa femme. Pensivement, celle-ci caressa du bout des doigts une estafilade laissée par une balle sur la tempe de son époux.

\- On l'a échappé belle, plus d'une fois, murmura-t-elle. Avec nos grades, ça fait longtemps qu'on devrait plus être sur le terrain.

\- Mais on y restera, tant qu'on aura besoin de nous...

\- Tant qu'Hanzo estimera qu'on tient le coup, corrigea Konan.

\- Ça fait déjà dix ans que l'unité est formée, on ne devrait plus rester sur le champ de bataille très longtemps.

\- Tu sais ce que je pense ? Fit la jeune femme. Il nous retirera quand on aura tous passé le cap des quarante ans. Et qu'il devra prendre sa retraite. Quelqu'un prendra sa place et formera une nouvelle unité. Et le temps qu'elle soit opérationnelle, la Garde assurera.

\- C'est pas bête, fit Nagato. Pas bête du tout...

\- Depuis le temps, serait peut-être temps que tu te rendes compte que t'as épousé une fille intelligente !

 _Floraison_

Le jour où Matsuri fut transférée dans un hôpital de la capitale japonaise, Kisame, Gaara et Jirobou montèrent en grade. In petto, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de grommeler. La situation leur rappelait beaucoup trop ce qui s'était passé cinq ans plus tôt avec Omoï.

\- Enseigne de vaisseau première classe Hoshigaki, ça en jette ! Lança Kisame à Itachi.

Le brun acquiesça, très occupé à tresser les cheveux de sa fille de quatre ans. Nami était un petit diable au visage d'ange qui menait son père à la baguette. Hiro, dix-huit mois, bavait allégrement sur le ventre gravide de sa mère. Itachi avait eu en effet la surprise d'apprendre qu'il allait de nouveau être papa. Yumi était très fière d'avoir gardé la surprise tout le temps de la mission à l'étranger de son époux.

 _Floraison_

Oto fêta en grande pompe le grade de major de Jirobou. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tous ensembles, Sasuke compris ! Avec tous les enfants en bas âge, la fête fut animée. Surtout quand Saradai, Emi et Shimizu se saisirent de l'arme de service de Juugo. Le colosse roux s'empressa de récupérer son bien sous les cris horrifiés des parents concernés. Sakura, Karin et Tayuya firent preuve de leur toute puissance vocale sur leurs filles. Les autres enfants se dissimulèrent derrière leurs parents, pas mal effrayés par ces femmes aux cheveux roses.

\- Eh bah, avec des aînées comme ça, la nouvelle génération ne peut que mal tourner, nota Kidomaru.

\- Ma fille a été exemplaire ! Contra Kin.

\- Oui, on sait, c'est la meilleure des petites-filles, youhou ! Persifla Jirobou.

\- Laisse nous aimer nos enfants en paix ! Grommela Kimimaro, Kohaku réfugié dans ses bras.

\- On devrait lui trouver une femme ! Renchérit Midori, berçant Oki.

Les célibataires passèrent alors un mauvais quart d'heure.

 _Floraison_

Chez les Sabaku no, la promotion de Gaara au poste de commandant se fit en toute discrétion. Avec Matsuri maintenue dans le coma par les médecins, l'ambiance était loin d'être à la fête. Kankuro s'employa cependant à ne pas trop afficher sa rancœur envers son frère devant les enfants. Ganta pleurait beaucoup en ce moment et dormait mal. À deux ans il était bien trop petit pour comprendre la situation. Et il réagissait avec les moyens à sa disposition. C'est donc avec beaucoup de soulagement qu'ils apprirent le réveil de Matsuri vers la mi-septembre.

 _Floraison_

Après quelques mois de repos entrecoupés d'interventions ici et là, les deux unités se retrouvèrent face à un challenge de taille. Hiashi Hyuga s'était décidé à prendre sa retraite et à laisser les rênes de son entreprise à sa cadette. Et cette passation donnerait lieu à une cérémonie grandiose et tape-à-l'œil en présence d'autres clans.

\- Ouais, en gros, on va se retrouver avec trop de personnalités à risque à protéger, bougonna Nagato en étudiant le déroulé de la cérémonie.

\- Le bon côté des choses, c'est que la moitié d'entre vous va être mêlé à la foule.

\- Tout en étant des cibles potentielles, contra Kisame. Le futur chef du clan Uzumaki, son épouse, le futur chef du clan Uchiha et son épouse, un autre Uchiha en prime, la femme du futur chef du clan Akimichi, et l'époux de la cadette des Sasaki. Vous avez des cibles sur la tête les gars.

\- Yuna saura se protéger toute seule, répliqua Gaara. Et j'arriverai bien à la convaincre d'amener quelques anbus supplémentaires...

\- Commandant Sasaki, ta femme dirigerai-t-elle pas une organisation para-militaire ? Se moqua Karui.

Gaara songea que c'était pas tout à fait faux...

\- Bon, je vais demander à Hanzo de négocier quelque chose avec la rectrice, trancha Nagato. Et contacter les Hyuga pour qu'ils dispatchent les clans le plus possible afin qu'on couvre plus facilement la zone. Pour l'occasion, on se fait discrets, costumes et oreillettes.

\- Génial, faut qu'on ressorte le costume de pingouin, grommela Hidan.

\- Plains-toi, soupira Konan, pour Karui et moi c'est robe longue. Et je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais c'est compliqué de dissimuler une arme sous ce genre de truc.

 _Floraison_

Janvier arriva, et avec lui la cérémonie de passation. Mais deux jours avant l'événement, Itachi et Yumi accueillirent une petite fille qu'ils nommèrent Satsuki.

\- Mes parents sont ravis, et te conseillent de bien te reposer. Ma mère viendra dès demain et elle restera tant que je serais partis, transmis Itachi.

\- Tu m'étonnes qu'ils sont ravis ! S'ils fallait compter sur ton frère pour leur faire des petits enfants !

Depuis la naissance de Saradai, Sasuke et Sakura n'avaient pas parlé d'avoir d'autres enfants. Et Mikoto et Fugaku encourageaient donc Itachi et Yumi qui semblaient bien partis pour littéralement exploser la natalité japonaise.

\- Et c'est pas fini ! Poursuivi la brune. Tu me dois encore un enfant !

Itachi acquiesça, tout en se disant qu'il faudrait peut être qu'ils en discutent quand même. Ce que la jeune femme lui avait demandé lors de leur mariage était peut être un peu exagéré. Trois enfants c'était déjà pas mal, et ils avaient filles et garçon.

\- On verra ça quand Satsuki fera ses nuits, déclara-t-il prudemment.

 _Floraison_

Le 14 janvier 2035, Hiashi légua la direction du clan et de Hyuga Corps à Hanabi sans le moindre incident. Posté aux côtés de la jeune femme, Juugo surveilla l'assemblée avec diligence et sérieux. Dès qu'Hanzo les libéra, il fila à Kiri. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu les petits Terumi, et il voulait tout de même passer un peu de temps avec eux avant leur déploiement en Syrie. Comme l'avait supposé Nagato quelques mois auparavant, Hanzo avait vraiment réussi à les envoyer en pleine zone de guerre. De février à septembre 2035, les militaires arpentèrent de nouveau le moyen-orient. Leur tâche principale fut de mettre en sécurité les civils. Ils eurent pas mal d'accrochages avec les troupes ennemies et y récoltèrent de nouvelles cicatrices. Leurs efforts furent récompensés puisque Obito et Hidan passèrent lieutenant, et Kimimaro devint capitaine.

 _Floraison_

En janvier 2036, Gaara compris enfin pourquoi Yuna passait tant de temps avec Omoï quand un gang de Yakuza fut piégé pour avoir essayé d'écouler sa marchandise à l'académie. En bon mari mature et responsable, il bouda toute une semaine qu'on ne l'ait pas tenu informé. Enfin, il est plus exact de dire que Gaara fit semblant de bouder parce qu'il adorait la façon dont Yuna cherchait à se faire pardonner. Ça impliqua du chocolat, pas mal de gloussement, et leur porte de chambre fermée à clé.

En été de la même année, les jeux olympiques étaient de retour. Mais les unités se préparaient pour leur proche départ en Corée du Nord. Depuis l'ouverture du pays quatre ans plus tôt, les relations internationales dans cette partie du globe s'étaient apaisées. Il n'en restait pas moins que la situation était tendue. Dans un geste pour la paix mondiale, le Japon s'était porté volontaire pour assurer la sécurité d'une rencontre entre les dirigeants des deux Corées afin de signer un accord de paix durable. Hanzo déclara d'ailleurs qu'il s'agirait de la dernière mission de l'Akatsuki a l'étranger. Le coup d'œil qu'échangèrent Konan et Nagato ne passa pas inaperçu, de même que leurs petits sourires triomphants.

 _Floraison_

Quand l'Akatsuki et la Garde rentrèrent en mars, les accords étaient signés. À voir s'ils étaient respectés ! Avec la double décennie du festival et la prochaine fin de l'Akatsuki, il y eut beaucoup de choses à fêter cette année là. Yumi en profita d'ailleurs pour rappeler à son époux qu'il lui devait encore un enfant.

\- J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que c'est bientôt fini, confessa un soir Kimimaro.

\- Chéri, ça fait douze ans que tu te bats pour ton pays, tu as fait ta part, l'Akatsuki a fait la sienne, répliqua Midori. Alors crois moi, je suis ravie qu'Hanzo ait décidé qu'il était temps de vous retirer du terain.

\- Merci, murmura le capitaine. Je sais à quel point tu as peur des armes à feu. Et je n'imagine même pas à quel point ça peut être dur de partager ma vie. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis heureux de t'avoir rentré il y a vingt ans...

Un léger rire secoua les épaules de Midori.

\- On peut dire ce qu'on veut du festival d'il y a vingt ans, mais la rectrice a raison, c'est bien grâce à lui que nous sommes ici aujourd'hui.

\- C'est le principe même de l'effet papillon...

\- D'ailleurs, tu comptes continuer à ajouter des éléments à ton tatouage ? Une abeille peut-être ?

Kimimaro éclata de rire. Le résultat de plus d'une soirée arrosée s'étalait de façon colorée sur son mollet droit. Tout aussi éclatant que la vie qu'il menait.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Je le reconnais, je n'ai pas pût m'empêcher de faire un clin d'œil au chapitre sur les jeunes parents avec les bébés nageurs :). J'ai également incorporé pas mal d'éléments de vie de famille dans ce chapitre, pour faire lien avec le suivant où l'on quitte définitivement la géopolitique. On parlera bien évidemment des quelques événements marquants de ce chapitre, et d'autres événements politiques dont je n'ai pas parlé ici.**

 **Autre chose, non, je n'avais pas parlé des blessures d'Omoï dans l'épilogue. Parce qu'à l'époque je n'avais pas encore scénarisé totalement les 20 ans de "vide", et que je l'avais placé autre part que dans la Garde. Mais, au final, ça me permettait d'aborder le sujet des soldats mutilés au combat. Et on en reparlera.**

 **Je ne l'avais précisé avant, mais oui, Yumi est bisexuelle. Elle a d'ailleurs pas mal fantasmé sur l'idée de faire un plan à trois avec Sasori et Ayame. Mais c'est vite passé, elle apprécie Ayame uniquement de façon amicale. Je vous rappelle, au cas où l'auriez oublié, qu'Itachi a refusé de reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise familiale. C'est un petit rebelle dans son genre, alors une femme non conformiste, c'est exactement ce qu'il lui faut. Et, spoiler alerte, oui, Itachi et Yumi ont bien eu un autre enfant qu'ils ont conçus après la double décennie du festival. Ils ne sauront d'ailleurs pas les seuls, mais qui, vous l'apprendrez dans le dernier chapitre "Les fairs-parts".**

 **Bref, on se retrouve fin septembre je pense pour "Les repas chez la belle-famille".**

 **Kissoux !**


	10. Les repas chez la belle-famille

**Hey ! Comment ça va ?**

 **Oui, je sais, j'avais dit qu'il me faudrait un mois pour écrire ce chapitre, et ça en fait déjà deux. Mais avec la réécriture de l'Académie des Magnolias, l'écriture de mon texte annuel d'Halloween et le boulot IRL, j'ai été un chouia prise.**

 **Bref, nous retrouvons la vie de famille de nos protagonistes juste après la petite chronologie qui va bien :**

 **Septembre 2013 : Arrivée des Sasaki à l'académie  
** **Mars 2017 : Premier Festival des magnolias  
** **Juin 2019 : Retraite d'Hiruzen, Chiyami devient sénatrice, décès de l'empereur du Japon  
** **Mars 2021 : Cinquième festival des magnolias et couronnement de Yuna et Sasuke  
** **25/05/21 : _Mariage de Nagato et Konan  
_** **Novembre 2022 : L'Akatsuki apprend la formation de son unité  
** **27/03/2023 : _Les 20 ans d'Hanabi  
_** **Avril 2023 : Formation de l'Akatsuki militaire  
** **Avril 2024 : Yuna Raikage, Naruto Hokage, Minato sénateur et Chiyami au parlement  
** **Avril 2025 : Formation de la Garde, soutenance de thèse de Zetsu  
** **Mars 2026 : Soutenance de thèse de Karin, Sakura, Shino et Kin  
** **Juillet 2026 : Karin quitte l'hôpital des magnolias pour Tokyo  
** **Janvier 2027 : Sakura perd un patient  
** **Mars 2027 : Décennie du Festival des Magnolias, soutenance de thèse de Yagura  
** **01/03/27 : Naissance d'Hajime Akasuna no et décès de Yûki Sasaki  
** **04/03/27 : Décès d'Arame Sasaki  
** **04/05/27 : Décès de Danzo Shimura  
** **Juin 2027 : Inauguration du quartier _Hizashi_ à Wakai  
** **Septembre 2027 : Yuna rectrice, A entre au ministère de l'éducation  
** **Octobre 2027 : Tenten met fin à sa carrière de judoka suite à une grave blessure**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Bonjour belle-maman... (01/28 à 08/30)**

À la fin du mois de janvier, les Sasaki avaient fini de trier les affaires de Yûki et Arame. Cela leur avait d'ailleurs permis de reprendre contact avec la famille de Yûki. Ou tout du moins en partie.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? Soupira Yuna. Ça fait pourtant un moment qu'on se connaît...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te dises ? Ils sont fâchés depuis le mariage de Yûki, grommela Yagura.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Insista la métisse.

\- Je sais pas exactement. Personne n'en parle. Mais ça à sans doute à voir avec le statut social. La famille Irino c'est... c'est une petite famille. Pas comme le clan Sasaki...

\- Oh...

Yuna ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Elle se demanda alors ce que ça signifiait pour Yagura d'être installé ici, dans le domaine Sasaki à parler à quelqu'un qu'on l'avait enjoint à détester. La belle-famille d'Arame restait encore pas mal ancrée dans ses préjugés.

\- Mais, Yûki, c'est le seul qui me soit venu en aide quand j'ai commencé à partir en vrille, murmura le jeune homme. Je lui dois tout...

\- Et moi donc, soupira Yuna.

\- Yuna ! Tu connais pas la dernière ?

L'irruption fracassante de Ren fit sursauter les plus jeunes.

\- Yahiko est papa ! Une petite fille qu'ils ont appelé Kaede !

Il sembla soudain apercevoir leur invité.

\- Bonjour... euh... Yagi c'est ça ?

\- Yagura, le corrigea le docteur en astrophysique.

\- Notre cousin au second degré, compléta Yuna.

Les sourcils de Ren montèrent haut de stupéfaction.

\- D'accord, et si tu reprenais l'histoire depuis le début ?

 _Floraison_

C'est particulièrement fière d'elle que Karui se présenta fin mars chez ses beaux-parents au retour de son voyage de noce avec Choji. Les Yamanaka et les Nara étaient également de la partie dans ce grand repas de famille. Les trois clans entretenaient depuis des siècles une grande amitié qui se renouvelait à chaque génération. Après deux semaines en partie coupés du monde à Hawaii, le couple fit le plein de potins grâce à Ino. Ils apprirent donc que :

* Hana Inuzuka (Hamawari depuis son mariage) avait porté plainte contre l'hôpital où elle avait accouché de sa fille Kaede (une sombre histoire de gynécologue adepte du point du mari).

* Ren Sasaki avait remué ciel et terre pour lui trouver le meilleur des avocats.

* D'ailleurs, la petite Kaede Himawari était résolument adorable.

* Yuna et Gaara, ça semblait vraiment être du sérieux.

* Si on lui demandait son avis, elle trouvait cependant que Kiba et Yuna avaient toujours eu une aura bien plus glamour.

* Mais elle reconnaissait que le Sabaku no avait un capital muscle plus qu'appréciable.

Et encore plein d'autres trucs que Karui ne retint pas. En bref, Ino en avait des trucs à leur raconter !

 _Floraison_

En mai 2028, le quartier _Madara_ fut inauguré à Wakai. Ce fut également à cette période que l'Akatsuki et la Garde furent déployés en mer pour lutter contre la piraterie. Ils furent, fort heureusement, de retour pour le mariage de Kin et Sakon début juillet. La jeune femme ayant été très explicite quand à ce qui arriverait aux absents. À cette occasion, Ukon pris à parti son frère, histoire d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- T'as fréquenté Kin pendant des années. Pourquoi t'intéresser à elle seulement maintenant ?

\- Encore cette discussion... On n'avait pas dit que le sujet était clos ? Soupira le cadet des jumeaux.

\- Non, tu as tourné autour du pot avec un brio peu commun, lui rétorqua Ukon.

\- Tu ne me lâchera pas sans une vraie réponse, hein ? Grogna Sakon en lissant nerveusement sa veste de costume.

\- Non.

Pendant quelques secondes, Sakon refusa de croiser le regard de son frère.

\- Tu sais, c'est en tant qu'amie qu'elle m'a présenté son père. Pour développer mon réseau, commença Sakon. Tu savais qu'elle accompagnait ses parents à des dîners et des galas ? Moi non plus... J'ai découvert toute une facette de sa vie qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment dévoilé à Oto.

Sakon se tut.

\- Et... Comment est-ce que tu as compris que c'était la femme de ta vie ? Insista Ukon.

\- C'était à un gala, elle était superbe de sa robe rouge, déclara rêveusement le Nakamura. Mais le plus fou, c'était de la voir décrypter tous ses interlocuteurs. Elle a une capacité d'observation qui est bluffante.

Sakon regarda son frère droit dans les yeux.

\- Kin est une magnifique femme, et elle est très intelligente. Comment est-ce que je n'aurais pas pu tomber amoureux d'elle ?

Ukon avait bien quelques idées en tête, mais la vénération dans la voix de son frère le retint.

Plus tard, les vœux échangés et les invités occupés à se trémousser sur la piste de danse, Ukon en discuta avec Tayuya.

\- Tu ne comprends pas parce que tu es gentil et naïf, trancha Tayuya.

Son mari grimaça, sans protester, il savait bien que son frère évoluait dans des sphères plus sombres que les siennes.

\- C'est pour ça aussi que Suigetsu et Kin ont rompu il y a huit ans, poursuivit la rose. Elle n'a peur de rien, et prends tout pour acquis. Et si ça ne l'est pas, elle fait en sorte que ça le soit. Tu te doute bien qu'un esprit libre comme Suigetsu n'était pas taillé pour une femme telle que Kin...

Ukon acquiesça, songeur.

\- Et puis... Oh bordel ! Faut que j'aille voir Yuna !

Sans laisser le temps à son cher et tendre de protester, la jeune femme fila ventre à terre. Enfin, autant que sa robe et ses talons lui permettaient. Elle avait fini par s'habituer au dressing code qu'imposait les mariages et célébrations. Même si elle retrouverait ses bien-aimés jeans dès la fin de la fête.

\- Yuna !

D'un geste vif, Tayuya attrapa le coude de son amie et la fit pivoter vers la piste. Ignorant superbement le regard outré de Lee d'être interrompu dans une explication enflammée des bienfaits des brocolis.

\- Sur la piste, là, c'est bien Fû et Kiba ? Souffla la rose.

\- Ouais... En quoi ça …

Yuna percuta.

\- Oh putain, mon ex et l'ex de Gaara...

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard. Puis Yuna éclata de rire, rassurant définitivement Tayuya sur son état d'esprit.

\- Faut qu'on aille chercher Hinata, ce soir, ces deux-là repartent ensembles ! Décida la brune. À plus Lee ! Lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

 _Floraison_

L'été apporta une nouvelle édition des jeux olympiques. Le Japon brilla à Los Angeles grâce à la médaille d'or en karaté de Temari, celles d'argent d'Hinata en équitation et Suigetsu en natation. Haku remporta le bronze en escrime. À cette occasion, les deux jeunes femmes annoncèrent se retirer de la compétition, l'une comme l'autre pour avoir des enfants.

\- Vous auriez-vu la tête de Shikamaru quand Temari a déclaré ça au journaliste, raconta Naruto lors d'un repas de famille en septembre. J'ai cru qu'il allait faire une attaque !

\- Pas tout à fait prêt à devenir papa ? Interrogea Suigetsu, tout en faisant des grimaces à Ryu.

\- J'ai pas l'impression, ricana le blond.

\- Donc, Ryu aura bientôt des petits cousins, recentra Minato.

\- Absolument, répliqua Karin. J'ai même plutôt intérêt à me dépêcher. Le chirurgien en chef de mon hôpital part en retraite dans cinq ans.

\- Tu envisages déjà de reprendre son poste ? S'étonna Takeo.

\- Je n'aurais pas d'autres occasions.

\- Et vous deux ? Reprit Takara vers Hinata et Naruto.

Ils rougirent en cœur.

\- J'ai quelques affaires à régler avant, répondit Hinata, mais c'est dans nos projets.

Kushina et Takeo échangèrent un sourire satisfait, le clan Uzumaki n'était pas prêt de s'éteindre.

 _Floraison_

La fin d'année 2028 fut difficile pour les Sarutobi. Le mariage en novembre de Konohamaru et Hanabi les avaient remplis de joie, mais peu avant Noël, Hiruzen décéda dans son sommeil. Ses funérailles donnèrent lieu à un immense rassemblement. Il avait été très apprécié au cours de son mandat de sénateur. En tant qu'ancien recteur de l'académie, il fut enterré aux côtés de Danzo, Arame et Yûki. (Maintenant que Yuna en tenait les rênes, elle faisait vraiment ce qu'elle voulait).

\- Ça fait tellement bizarre, soupira Zenji le soir de Noël.

La célébration ne s'annonçait guère joyeuse. Depuis le décès de son époux, Biwako avait perdu de sa vivacité. Seuls Miraï et Rei, neuf et six ans arrivaient à lui tirer quelques sourires. Presque qu'inconsciemment, tout le monde évitait de parler du défunt.

\- Il faut qu'on ait un enfant, déclara tout de go Konohamaru en allant se coucher.

Hanabi lui jeta un regard étonné avant de comprendre ses raisons.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne chose, raisonna-t-elle. On ne fait pas un enfant juste pour le présenter à son arrière-grand-mère avant qu'elle ne décède. Et puis, on commence à peine à partager quelques moments d'intimité, laissons nous le temps

Leur décision de rester vierges jusqu'au mariage avait surpris leurs proches. Mais ils avaient tous accepté ce choix.

\- Cinq ans, c'est long quand même, avait insisté Hinata. On n'a pas tenu aussi longtemps avec Naruto.

\- Ça c'est parce que vous étiez des chauds lapins qui s'ignoraient, avait répondu Hanabi.

Hinata avait levé un sourcil et toisé sa sœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède.

\- Bon OK, confessa Hanabi, c'était Konohamaru qui y tenait. Il aime pas en parler, mais je pense que pas mal de monde l'a harcelé avec le fait que ses parents ne soient pas mariés.

 _Floraison_

\- Tenten a été prise de douleur ! Claironna Hinata à la mi-février 2029 en débarquant chez son père.

Hiashi releva la tête de son livre, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- J'espère que tout ira pour le mieux, souhaita-t-il.

\- Je l'espère également.

\- Je suis heureux que les meubles soient déjà arrivés. Tenten aurait été bien embêtée sinon.

L'aînée de ses filles soupira. Après son accident quelques mois avant les jeux olympiques de 2028, le couple de Neji et Tenten était passé par quelques mauvaises passes. Surtout quand quelques jours après l'accident l'état de l'athlète s'était dégradé, et qu'elle avait définitivement perdu l'usage de ses jambes. Ils étaient sur le point de se séparer définitivement quand la jeune femme avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Personne dans la famille n'avait osé demander dans quelles circonstances l'enfant avait été conçu, et ils ne voulaient pas vraiment savoir. Tenten comme Neji avaient décidé d'utiliser cet enfant pour se donner une nouvelle chance. Et les choses s'étaient bel et bien améliorées au fur et à mesure que le ventre de la jeune femme s'arrondissait.

\- Ils ne sont pourtant pas sortis de l'auberge, soupira Hinata.

Hiashi soupira, la vie ne l'avait pas vraiment rendu optimiste.

\- Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est les soutenir de notre mieux, conclut le Hyuga.

 _Floraison_

En avril 2029, peu de temps après qu'Omoï soit sortit de son coma, l'Akatsuki et la Garde furent sur le pied de guerre après la réélection de Minato au poste de sénateur de Nagano. Le clan Uchiha prit tout de même le temps de se rassembler en fin de mois pour fêter l'arrivée de Takeru et Saradai dans la famille.

\- Ils n'ont que quinze jours d'écart, ils pourront jouer ensembles facilement, déclara Chizuru, ravie.

\- En espérant qu'un autre petit cousin les rejoindra rapidement, ajouta Mikoto en jetant un regard sévère à son aîné.

Itachi ignora superbement sa mère tandis que Yumi se mettait à glousser.

\- Vous comptez reprendre le travail ? S'enquit Fugaku.

\- Absolument, mais pas avant huit semaines, les informa Sakura. Et j'éviterai les gardes de nuit au moins jusqu'à ses six mois.

\- Je vais me faire une pause jusqu'en mai, et ensuite je travaillerai de la maison, déclara Chizuru. J'espère pouvoir reprendre au bureau avant juillet.

\- Vous n'allaitez pas je suppose, se désola Mikoto.

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent en cœur.

\- C'est beaucoup trop contraignant d'un point de vue professionnel, explicita Sakura.

\- Dommage, j'aurais aimé voir tes seins grossir, se moqua Sasuke.

\- Tu n'as qu'à me payer des implants, trésor, si ça te déplaît tant. Et si en passant tu pouvais te faire refaire la...

\- Pas devant Obito voyons ! Intervint Chizuru, vous allez choquer ses innocentes petites oreilles !

La famille éclata de rire, et revint ensuite à la préparation du futur mariage d'Itachi et Yumi.

 _Floraison_

Tout le monde fut bien occupé jusqu'au mois de juin 2029, mais Oto prit le temps de se retrouver pour fêter la naissance de la première née de Suigetsu et Karin, le poste d'attaché parlementaire de Sakon, et l'inauguration du quartier _Arame_ à Wakai.

\- C'est quand même l'année de la ponte, nota Kidomaru en zyeutant sur le ventre gravide de Tayuya.

\- Mais tu me casses les couilles ! Lui rétorqua la rose, encore plus hargneuse depuis qu'elle était enceinte.

\- Il n'a pas tort mon amour, nota Ukon. Ino, Midori et la nana du gros sont également enceintes.

\- C'est Karui ! Intervint Kimimaro, peu enclin à entendre un membre de son unité être dénigrée.

Son épouse à la chevelure de jade leur renvoya un sourire ravit tout en caressant son gros ventre.

\- Et tu veux apprendre une grand nouvelle ? Glissa Kin à Kidomaru.

\- Non, toi aussi ? Se lamenta-t-il, mais t'es encore mince comme une feuille !

\- Vache, vous avez fait vite ! S'éberlua Karin. Vous vous êtes mariés que l'année dernière !

\- C'est prévu pour février, fit Sakon, un sourire très fier plaqué sur le visage.

\- Mais c'est Emi l'aînée d'Oto, hein ma toute belle, gazouilla Suigetsu en babillant avec sa fille de deux semaines

Jirobou fit semblant de vomir derrière le dos des (futurs) parents.

\- Tout le monde s'enchaîne en ce moment, c'est déprimant, nota Juugo. Même Itachi s'est marié le mois dernier.

\- Y'a le frère de Yuna qui s'est séparé de son mec, si ça te rassure, persifla Tayuya.

\- Mais elle trouvera bien un moyen de les remettre ensemble, ricana Kin.

 _Floraison_

\- Bien, merci à tous d'être ici, déclara Kakuzu, il est plus que temps de parler des deux imbéciles.

L'Akatsuki, sans Ren ni Deidara, mais complétée de Yuna, Ayame, Shiho, Hana, Chizuru et Yumi levèrent leur verre en signe d'assentiment. Takeru, Kade, Nakatsu, Ryu et Hajime étaient déjà couchés. Avec cinq enfants âgé de trois mois à deux ans, le repas d'avant conseil de guerre avait été chaotique.

\- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, ils nous pourrissent la vie ! Déclara Yuna.

Sasori et Ayame acquiescèrent avec force.

\- On est d'accord qu'il faut qu'on les pousse à se faire face, au moins qu'ils se parlent, déclara Sasori.

\- Parce qu'il est totalement hors de question qu'ils nous fassent le coup du mois dernier ! Renchérit Kakuzu, mon plafond en garde encore les traces !

Machinalement, tout le monde jeta un œil sur l'impact de balle.

\- Tu imagines mon amour, si tu n'avais pas séparé la célébration officielle de passation de la fête entre amis, ils auraient fait une scène devant tous les actionnaires de la société, souligna Shiho.

L'air horrifié, Kakuzu sembla imaginer à quelque désastre il avait échappé.

\- Les forcer à se remettre ensemble n'est pas forcément une bonne idée, fit Zetsu.

Il défendait ce point de vue depuis la rupture du couple.

\- Il n'a pas tort, intervint Yumi, certains couples ne durent pas. C'est l'amour fou. On croit qu'on va passer toute notre vie avec cette personne. Et au final, on se retrouve tout seul...

\- Fait gaffe Itachi, elle va te larguer, se moqua Kisame.

\- C'est pas d'Itachi dont elle parle, le coupa Ayame, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

Après haussements de sourcils et d'épaules, le groupe décida de laisser tomber le sujet de revenir au problème principal.

\- Dans tous les cas, il faut laisser la vapeur retomber, nota Nagato.

\- Et surtout ne les forcer en rien, insista Konan.

\- On fait quoi ? On attend ? Soupira Yuna. J'ai déjà calé la date de mon mariage. Je ne peux quand même pas ne pas inviter Deidara alors que vous l'êtes tous... Ils sont aussi malheureux l'un que l'autre, il faut qu'ils se revoient !

\- Soit patiente Yuna. Il faut laisser faire le temps, la tempéra Obito.

 _Floraison_

Le mois de décembre et les première neiges rassemblèrent les familles. Les Yamanaka, les Nara, les Sabaku no et les Akimichi se retrouvèrent ensembles à cette occasion. C'était également les quatre mois d'Inojin Yamanaka, et les trois mois de Chouchou Akimichi. Temari présentait également un joli ventre arrondi par ses six mois de grossesse.

\- Et voilà, nous sommes entré dans la case grand-parents, déclara avec humour et amour Choza, sa petite-fille dans les bras.

\- Il y a pire comme changement de statut, argua Inoichi, faisant un poutou à Inojin.

Un brin envieux, Shikaku jeta un regard tendre au ventre rond de sa belle-fille.

\- Et tes cours de gestion par correspondance, c'est pas trop compliqué ? S'enquit Ino.

\- J'adore, c'est vraiment bien plus agréable que les cours classiques, répondit Temari. Je peux travailler à mon rythme, et bien installée !

Un peu plus loin, c'étaient Saï, Karui et Yuna qui discutaient.

\- Le travail de A pour remettre l'académie à son niveau d'antan était exceptionnel, déclarait la Sasaki. Il lui a fallut quasiment dix ans pour qu'on atteigne enfin un effectif et un seuil de rentabilité acceptable. Mais maintenant, il faut que j'enclenche plusieurs projets, surtout concernant la modernisation des infrastructures.

\- C'est très ambitieux, nota Saï.

\- Il le faut, contra Yuna, ou on périclitera.

\- T'as intérêt à amener l'académie à un top niveau ! La défia Karui, ou t'auras pas nos gosses !

La Sasaki éclata de rire.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils commencent à être nombreux, fit Saï.

\- Dans les derniers nés y'a Inojin, Kohaku, c'est le fils de Kimimaro, ma fille... Énuméra Karui.

\- Et Tayuya, Kin, Temari et Hinata sont enceintes ! Ajouta Yuna.

\- C'est quand même étonnant qu'on ait tous des enfants aussi tard, nota Saï.

\- Après vingt-cinq ans tu veux dire ? S'enquit Yuna. Pas tellement, on vient pour la plupart de milieux sociaux élevés. Et ceux qui sont ensembles depuis longtemps ont eu des carrières à gérer...

Sans avoir le temps de débattre plus en avant, on sonna à la porte. Kankuro se leva comme une flèche, et il fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'il n'autorise Matsuri à rejoindre le reste du groupe.

 _Floraison_

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? S'inquiéta Neji.

\- Plus que jamais, rétorqua Tenten.

Le Hyuga soupira mais ne contesta pas plus. Il sortit du coffre le fauteuil roulant de son épouse. Pendant qu'elle s'installait dedans, il prit Natsume dans ses bras. Il installa son fils de sept mois dans le porte-bébé accroché au torse de Tenten. Engoncé dans un manteau pour le protéger du froid de janvier, Natsume dormait sans se soucier de son environnement.

\- Allô ? Samui, je suis en bas, tu peux m'ouvrir ? Fit Tenten au téléphone tout envoyant un baiser à son époux.

Après réponse positive, la jeune femme avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, sans l'aide de Neji. Ils s'étaient suffisamment pris la tête à ce sujet.

\- Bien, Omoï, on va se promener ! Gueula l'ancienne judoka en faisant irruption dans l'appartement.

Peu à l'aise à l'idée de se faire dévisager par les passants, Omoï installa tout de même Nagatsuki, de trois jours plus vieille que Natsume, dans son landau et descendit en compagnie de Tenten. Il avait promis de faire des efforts.

\- Merci beaucoup, souffla Samui à Neji alors qu'ils prenaient un café ensembles.

\- C'est tout naturel, répondit le Hyuga. Je sais que ça à beaucoup manqué à Tenten, quelqu'un qui comprenne à quel point c'est dur de se faire déposséder d'une partie de son corps.

Samui baissa les yeux et acquiesça.

\- Je suis déjà très heureuse qu'Hanzo l'ait repris au sein de la base, confia la jeune femme, ça lui permet d'avancer.

\- J'espère qu'il poussera Tenten a en faire autant. Elle tourne en rond à la maison. Et elle n'arrive pas à envisager une carrière dans un autre domaine que le judo.

 _Floraison_

Le début d'année 2030 fut chargé. À la grande satisfaction de Yuna et Sasori, Ren et Deidara décidèrent de se donner une nouvelle chance. Le mois de février donna lieu à une avalanche de naissance. Sakon et Kin accueillirent la petite Ginko chez eux, Naruto et Hinata devinrent les heureux parents de Boruto, et Shikamaru dit adieu à son sommeil quand Shikadai débarqua dans son foyer. Tout le monde fêta cela dans la joie et la bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce que...

\- Ça va bien se passer, ça va bien se passer, marmonna Kiba.

\- T'es sûr ? Lui demanda suspicieusement Fû.

L'air hagard, il continua de marmonner son mantra jusqu'à être devant la porte de sa mère.

\- Bonjour Fû, c'est un plaisir ! S'exclama Tsume, entrez, Hana et Yahiko sont déjà là !

C'est à cet instant que Kiba craqua nerveusement.

\- Pardonjevoulaispasjetejurejevoulaispasc'estpasfaitexprèsjetejurequ'onavaitpristouteslesprécautionspardonpardonpardon...

Médusée, Tsume vit son fils se prosterner à ses pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? S'éberlua-t-elle.

\- Euh... je suis enceinte ? Tenta Fû.

L'ambiance changea du tout au tout.

\- HANA ! Hurla Tsume.

\- Quoi encore ? Rouspéta la maître-chien, mais en apparaissant avec diligence et promptitude.

\- Emmène Fû à l'intérieur. Elle ne doit pas se surmener.

La voix glaciale, le visage figé, les yeux fous, Tsume fut obéit promptement.

\- FILS INDIGNE ! Furent la seule chose qu'entendirent Hana et Fû avant de fermer la porte.

Le sermon qui suivit appris à Kiba à quel point sa mère trouvait les hommes irresponsables et promptes à prendre la fuite.

\- Maintenant ça suffit ! Surgit soudain Fû, sans laisser Hana et Yahiko la retenir. Ça suffit ! Je ne vous permets pas de traiter Kiba ainsi !

\- Il... Commença Tsume.

\- Rien du tout ! Nous en avons parlé et avons décidé de garder l'enfant et de l'élever ensemble. Vous devriez plutôt le féliciter de prendre ses responsabilité à cœur ! Tempêta la jeune Ogawa. Et il n'y a pas que les responsabilités qui comptent, l'amour est important !

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de sermonner, coupant proprement le sifflet à Tsume.

\- Toi, je t'aime bien, déclara finalement la matriarche des Inuzuka. Avec un tel caractère, je sais que mon fils va être bien tenu !

Et aussi vite qu'il était apparut, le problème disparu, et la famille Inuzuka se réjouit de cette future naissance.

 _Floraison_

Le vingt huit avril 2030, c'est sous un soleil radieux que Yuna et Gaara s'unirent. Un certain nombre de leurs camarades persiflèrent joyeusement sur qui portait la culotte chez Madame et Monsieur Sasaki. Naruto, Kiba, Tayuya et Karin pour ne pas les citer.

\- C'est vraiment étonnant, nota Naruto, je pensais que tes parents feraient plus la gueule...

\- Ils ont eu deux ans pour s'y faire, répondit sereinement Yuna.

\- La première rencontre a pas dû être détendue, insista Naruto.

\- Ha ha... Ricana Yuna. Tu crois ? J'ai bien crû que ma mère allait en faire une attaque. Elle a toujours eu du mal avec le fait que ma chute n'ait été qu'un accident. Elle m'a même dit, et je cite : « Quand tu finiras à l'hôpital par sa faute se sera encore un accident ? ».

\- Ah ouais, bonne ambiance...

\- Mon père l'a mieux pris. Je crois qu'il avait compris depuis longtemps que je n'en ferai qu'à ma tête...

\- Ta mère a fini par s'y faire ?

\- Je sais qu'elle a discuté seule à seul avec Gaara, mais j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils se sont dit. Je suppose qu'il l'a convaincu qu'il ne me ferait plus jamais de mal.

Naruto acquiesça, et enchaîna sur des sujets plus légers.

\- Tu sais qu'Hinata a encore hurlé au scandale quand elle a reçu ton mail lui proposant de travailler à l'académie ?

Yuna éclata de rire.

\- Encore ? Elle me place en tant que despote démoniaque contrôlant le monde depuis le lycée !

\- C'est de plus en plus vrai quand même, nota Naruto.

La métisse grimaça.

\- C'est pas faux, avoua-t-elle. Et Tenten, j'ai pas eu le temps de beaucoup la voir ces derniers mois, mais j'ai entendu qu'elle avait trouvé un travail...

\- C'est pas vraiment un travail, nota Naruto, en acceptant le changement de sujet. Le groupe Uchiha l'a embauchée en tant que consultante pour tester les accès handicapés chez eux.

\- Ça sent le piston ! Chantonna Yuna.

\- Bien sûr ! Renifla dédaigneusement Naruto. Si tu veux tout savoir, Sakura a menacé Sasuke de grève du sexe s'il n'appuyait pas la candidature de Tenten.

\- On dirait pas comme ça, mais il est vachement soumis l'autre con ! S'esclaffa la brune

 _Floraison_

 **Bonjour Beau-papa... (05/30 à 03/34)**

Le mois de mai amorça la prise de poste d'Hinata au centre équestre de l'académie, et celle de Tenten auprès des Uchiha. Ce fut également une dispersion en mission pour l'Akatsuki et la Garde. Personne n'eut le temps de s'ennuyer, et surtout pas les Sasaki, les Hyuga et les Uchiha qui inaugurèrent le quartier _Mitsusora_ à Wakai en juin. Ce fut l'occasion pour les familles de déjeuner ensembles

\- Encore deux quartiers et le projet sera achevé, déclara Sasuke en s'étirant longuement.

Afin de l'amener à prendre plus de responsabilités dans l'entreprise, son père lui avait confié la réalisation des trois derniers quartier de la ville. Ce projet titanesque occupait plus de la moitié des ressources de l'entreprise.

\- Ne pense pas avoir le temps de te reposer ! Lui lança Yuna, je compte bien mettre les Hyuga et les Uchiha à la tâche pour l'amélioration de l'académie.

\- Ouh, mollo Yuna, on se voit que le mois prochain pour discuter du projet ! La tempéra Hanabi.

Sasuke balança une vacherie, Yuna répliqua, Hinata essaya de pondérer la discussion, Naruto ajouta de l'huile sur le feu, qui prit avec une intensité rare. Assis à une autre table, leurs parents les regardaient avec amusement.

\- Ils vont faire de grandes choses ensembles... Fit Fugaku.

\- Grandes, je ne sais pas, pondéra Hiashi, mémorables, c'est sûr !

\- Si Yuna et Sasuke ne se sont pas entre-tués avant, ajouta Haruna

\- Ils ne le feront pas, observa finement Mikoto. Leur manière de s'engueuler est tellement naturelle qu'on dirait un vieux couple ou une fratrie.

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'y a rien de plus naturel que de se prendre la tête en famille, nota rêveusement Ren.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Se moqua son père. Retourne avec les jeunes, fils ingrat !

 _Floraison_

C'est quasi en sautillant de joie que Karui retrouva le terrain en septembre. Choji tut son angoisse, couvant sa fille d'un an d'attention en compensation. Il passa également plus de temps avec Ino et Shikamaru et leurs enfants. Il fallait bien continuer le trio légendaire. Autant Inojin et Chouchou n'avaient qu'un mois de différence, Shikadai était plus jeune qu'eux de cinq mois.

\- Ils ne joueront pas ensembles tout de suite, c'est sûr, abonda Ino. Ils ne seront pas dans la même classe. Mais on ne détruit pas une tradition centenaire comme ça !

\- Galère, marmonna Shikamaru.

\- D'ailleurs, les nouveaux locaux de Wakai te conviennent ? S'enquit Choji.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Ino parte dans des divagations commerciales.

 _Floraison_

Fin Octobre, les Inuzuka accueillirent une nouvelle petite-fille que Kiba et Fû décidèrent d'appeler Yui. Une petite fête fût organisée pour l'occasion, réunissant les familles.

\- Elle est adorable, déclara Maki.

La petite Yui présentait déjà une peau foncée, héritage de sa mère, et une touffe de cheveux bruns et hirsutes, héritage de son père.

\- Heureusement que je t'ai toi, continua la militaire. S'il fallait compter sur Hidan pour me faire des petits-enfants !

Le concerné grommela dans son coin.

\- Bui ! Gazouilla Kaede, penchée sur le berceau.

\- Je ne sais pas de qui ils tiennent ça, mais mes enfants font des enfants adorables, confia Tsume à Maki.

\- Baba ! Babilla Kaede en marchant vers son papa.

 _Floraison_

Le mois de novembre apporta une nouvelle petite Uchiha. C'est avec calme et maîtrise que Yumi donna naissance à Nami le neuf novembre. Fugaku et Mikoto se montrèrent absolument ravis de cette nouvelle et pouponnèrent leur deuxième petite-fille avec joie. Tout en rappelant à leur aîné à quel point il était un fils indigne pour s'être marié aussi tard et avoir tant tardé pour leur donner une petite-fille. Du haut de ses trente-trois ans, Itachi se laissa admonester sans réagir.

 _Floraison_

L'année 2031 commença sur les chapeaux de roues quand Omoï prévint la survenue d'un attentat terroriste grâce à des mots croisés. Mais le mois d'avril et un heureux événement arrivèrent bien vite pour les Akasuna no.

\- Bonjour ma toute belle ! Déclara Teuchi, débarquant dans la chambre d'hôpital, un bouquet de fleur à la main.

\- Maman ! S'écria Hajime, quatre ans, qui l'accompagnait.

Sans s'outrer de la préférence marquée de son fils, Sasori le prit dans ses bras et l'amena jusqu'à sa mère.

\- Et voilà ton petit frère Mamoru ! Présenta fièrement Ayame.

On s'extasia sur l'enfant, et les hommes laissèrent la mère et l'enfant se reposer pour aller se sustenter.

\- Vous n'êtes pas trop déçu que ce soit encore un garçon ? S'enquit Teuchi quand Hajime fut occupé à jouer dans la structure pour enfant.

\- Peu m'importait, déclara Sasori. Et Ayame a été claire sur ce point, deux enfants, pas plus.

\- Qu'auriez-vous fait s'il s'était s'agit de jumeaux ? Fit Teuchi avec une pointe d'humour.

\- Il aurait fallut plaider pour une dérogation, répondit le militaire, sérieux comme un pape.

Après un regard complices, les deux hommes rirent en cœur.

 _Floraison_

En fin de mois d'avril, sous un timide soleil, un petit rassemblement apportait de l'agitation.

\- Il n'y a vraiment pas grand monde, souffla Hanabi.

\- Ils ne rigolaient pas quand ils disaient qu'ils voulaient un mariage simple, répondit Konohamaru sur le même ton.

\- Va rejoindre Udon, l'enjoignit son épouse, il doit mourir de stress !

Konohamaru lui vola un baiser avant de filer soutenir son meilleur ami pour son mariage. Hanabi rejoignit Atsui et sa compagne, Matsuri et Kankuro qui discutaient non loin de là.

\- De retour au Japon ? Se moqua Hanabi en étreignant Matsuri.

\- Il faut bien, répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton.

\- Alors, vous avez fixé la date ou vous comptez repousser encore ? Ajouta Atsui.

Matsuri leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce sera en octobre, les cartons d'invitation partiront d'ici un ou deux mois, répondit Kankuro.

\- Fait gaffe, c'est un esprit libre, glissa encore Atsui, elle sera jamais à la maison !

 _Floraison_

Le mois de mai et ses premières fleurs embaumaient le jardin des Haruno. Assis à table, les parents de Sakura recevaient leur fille, leur gendre, et leur petite-fille d'un an autour d'un barbecue.

\- C'est tout toi au même âge, fit avec ravissement Mebuki.

Debout dans l'herbe, la petite Saradai marchait sur ses petites jambes dodues à la poursuite d'un papillon. Elle trébuchait tous les dix pas, mais ne se décourageait pas. Sakura échangea un regard avec son époux. Avec ses yeux et cheveux bruns, on ne voyait pas vraiment la ressemblance avec la rose.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est le meilleur âge, abonda Kizashi. Après, ils deviennent ingrats !

Il appuya sa remarque d'un gros clin d'œil. Sakura laissa échapper un rire. À la fin du repas, Sasuke n'y tint plus, et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Vous ne nous demandez pas d'en faire un autre ? S'étonna-t-il.

Mebuki et Kizashi se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Sasuke croisa les bras, vexé.

\- Vos parents insistent, n'est-ce pas, fit Mebuki avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Les notre faisaient pareil !

\- Et pourtant, on n'a eu que Sakura, et ça nous a apporté tout le bonheur du monde, appuya Kizashi.

\- Faîtes comme vous l'entendez, ça ne concerne que vous, et personne d'autre, assura Mebuki.

\- Ils sont vraiment cool tes parents déclara Sasuke le soir-même.

\- Que veux-tu, fit Sakura avec fatalisme, ils m'ont tout transmis !

 _Floraison_

Le journal ouvert sur la table de la cuisine, Hinata lisait les dernières nouvelles. Avec l'inauguration du quartier _Izuna_ à Wakai, le développement de la ville occupait toutes les lèvres. Certains militants écologistes contestaient encore à ce sujet qui avait impliqué l'abatage d'un grand nombre d'hectares de forêt. La fenêtre ouverte apportait la brise de cet ensoleillé mois de juin. Assis dans son parc, Boruto mastiquait avec acharnement un anneau dédié à cet usage. À un an, c'était un enfant joueur et plein d'énergie. La sonnerie du téléphone n'interrompit pas la jeune femme dans sa lecture. Deux bras l'enlaçant y parvinrent.

\- Takara vient d'appeler, Karin et Suigetsu viennent de partir à l'hôpital, l'informa Naruto.

\- Le repas chez eux de ce midi est donc annulé.

\- Ils n'auraient pas dû en prévoir un de base, marmonna le blond. Mais tu connais ma cousine, plus têtue tu meurs...

\- Ou tu t'appelles Yuna, ricana Hinata.

\- Hou, vilaine...

\- Tu crois qu'ils en feront un autre vu que c'est encore une fille ? S'intéressa la brune.

\- Aucune idée, marmonna Naruto en enfouissant le nez dans son cou.

Il inspira profondément l'odeur de la brune.

\- On en fait un deuxième ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Hm, pourquoi pas... Mais pas tout de suite, J'aimerai bien que Boruto aille sur le pot tout seul... Et cela ne fait que quatre mois que je suis à l'académie, ça m'ennuierait de lâcher Yuna si vite... à partir de janvier 2032 ça te va ?

\- C'est noté !

 _Floraison_

Assise dans son parc, Shimuzu Nakamura, dix-huit mois, jetait de grands regards langoureux à ses grand-parents. Sa cousine Ginko Tsuchi, de trois mois plus jeune, tentait avec entrain de mettre son pied dans sa bouche. Au grand désespoir de la fille d'Ukon et Tayuya, personne ne semblait décider à lui apporter beaucoup d'attention. Assis à tables, les adultes discutaient cordialement des sujets d'actualité. Et plus particulièrement de la promotion d'Ukon au poste de directeur général de son entreprise.

\- Trente-deux ans et déjà si échelonnée, déclarait Yae Nakamura avec fierté.

\- Les journées doivent être longue, nota le père de Tayuya.

\- Assez, répondit Ukon, mais je fais en sorte de rentrer assez tôt pour voir Shimizu avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher.

Mais également de la nouvelle grossesse de Kin.

\- Ils auront deux ans de différence, c'est idéal pour jouer en semble, déclarait Kin à Tayuya.

\- Et moi qui croyais que tu voulais retourner bosser sur le terrain, s'étonna la rose.

Tayuya ricana sous le regard noir de Kin. La flûtiste jeta un regard amusé à Sakon qui faisait comme de rien. Y'en avait deux qu'avait sous-estimé dame nature !

 _Floraison_

À la mi-décembre, Kiba et Fû s'unirent sous le regard satisfait de Tsume, Maki et Hidan. Le grand frère adoptif de la marié portait d'ailleurs fièrement sa nièce d'un an. Adorable dans sa petite robe, Yui faisait de grands sourires à tous ceux qui passaient à sa portée.

\- Hey ! Mais c'est qu'il y a un rassemblement de fous ! Se moqua Kiba en voyant les anciens colocataires de l'Asile assis ensembles.

\- Va te faire bouffer par tes chiens ! Lui lança Yuna, enceinte jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Complètement siphonnés ! Rigola le brun, tout en s'éloignant.

\- Alors, c'est vrai que Yuna est aussi ta patronne ? S'enquit Fû.

\- Yup, répondit Lee. C'est génial ! C'est juste dommage qu'Haku ne puisse quitter Tokyo pour le moment...

\- Les jeux olympiques sont l'année prochaine, non ? Fit Naruto.

\- Hu hu, acquiesça Lee. Mais bon, en-dehors de ses périodes de compétition, il viendra habiter avec moi à Wakai.

\- Lee, tu aurait pu refuser, fit Yuna, soucieuse. Je ne veux pas que ton couple pâtisse à cause de moi.

\- J'ai de la chance d'avoir cet emploi, la coupa Lee. Et tu sais bien qu'aucun établissement de Tokyo ne me fera de place avec toute cette histoire.

\- C'est dégueulasse ! S'énerva Fû, et proprement discriminatoire !

\- La vie est ainsi faîte, soupira Lee.

\- Je vais organiser une manif ! Tu vas voir ! S'enflamma la mariée !

\- Ouh, Fû sort les griffes ! Rigola Naruto.

\- Je suis organisatrice d'événementiels oui ou non ? Scanda-t-elle.

\- Ouais ! Lui répondit la tablée en levant les poings au ciel.

\- Complètement siphonnés, marmonna Sasuke assit deux tables plus loin.

 _Floraison_

C'est en famille, sous le timide soleil d'avril 2032, que Temari fêta son diplôme en marketing et gestion. Sa formation allait lui permettre de reprendre une activité professionnelle. La jeune femme pensait au départ offrir ses services en tant que professeur. Les dojos s'arracheraient une médaillée olympique. Elle avait cependant décidé de s'orienter différemment. Ayant toujours été mature pour son âge, elle n'avait jamais eu de mal à traiter avec les agents afin de ne pas se faire avoir. Mais beaucoup d'athlètes commençaient jeunes, sans voir tous les enjeux économiques. Honnête jusqu'au bout des ongles, la blonde comptait monter une start-up afin d'aider ces jeunes athlètes. Et aussi rassurer leurs parents.

\- C'est très ambitieux, nota Rasa, tu es sûre que tu auras le temps ? Shikadai est encore très petit.

\- Il a deux ans, protesta Temari, dans un an il rentrera à l'école. Et il va encore me falloir du temps pour monter mon projet. Tu crois que Yuna s'est beaucoup reposée avant de retourner au travail ?

La concernée ne les entendit même pas, beaucoup trop occupée à parler de son dernier voyage avec Matsuri. La jeune brune présentait d'ailleurs un joli ventre arrondi par ses six mois de grossesse. Quand on savait que son mariage avec Kankuro datait d'il y a sept mois, ils avaient fait vite les bougres ! Allongé dans son cosy, Hanabusa, trois mois, dormait profondément.

\- Et de toute façon, intervint Yoshino, Shikamaru sera là pour l'aider, n'est-ce pas !

Le concerné sursauta, se détournant de Gaara avec qui il s'inquiétait de la soudaine attention de l'ONU envers l'Akatsuki et la Garde.

 _Floraison_

En septembre, le couperet de l'ONU était tombé sur la Garde et l'Akatsuki. Dans tout le Japon, ce fut le choc.

\- Mon dieu, mon dieu, s'horrifia Kin devant sa télé.

Allongées sur le tapis à ses pieds, Ginko, deux ans et demi, et Eirin, six mois, la regardèrent d'un air curieux. Kin se précipita sur le téléphone.

\- Il faut que j'aille à New York, déclara-t-elle tout de go à Sakon.

 _Floraison_

Son fils de trois mois endormi dans les bras, Kankuro faisait les cents pas. Le téléphone collé à l'oreille, il essayait depuis plus d'une heure de contacter Gaara, ou bien son père, voir même Obito avec qui il avait traversé sa scolarité à Konoha. Matsuri faisait de même avec ses contacts au sein de la presse. Ils devaient en savoir plus.

 _Floraison_

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Moegi sonna à la porte du couple Sarutobi-Hyuga. C'est un Konohamaru assez paniqué qui vint lui ouvrir.

\- Entrez, entrez, souffla-t-il.

Plus qu'intrigués, Moegi, Udon, et Junko, leur fille de deux mois passèrent la porte.

\- Il y a un problème ? Hanabi est tombé ? Le bébé va bien ? S'inquiéta Moegi.

\- Vous avez eu le temps de lire la presse ? S'informa Konohamaru.

\- Non, on s'est totalement coupé du monde pendant nos vacances, répondit Udon, qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

Konohamaru poussa un profond soupir. Une Hanabi en pleine conversation téléphonique faisait les cents pas dans le salon, une main caressant distraitement son ventre arrondi par ses cinq mois de grossesse.

 _Floraison_

Installés chez eux, les Uzumaki discutaient en essayant de garder un ton léger. Mais ils ne trompaient pas Ryu qui baladait son grand regard triste partout.

\- L'attente est le plus dur, murmura Hinata.

Kokoro et Shin, âgés de dix-huit ans écoutaient silencieusement les conversations. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants, mais pas encore des adultes. Mais ils étaient des Uzumaki. Ils n'avaient pas affronteraient l'adversité. Plus particulièrement pour protéger les plus jeunes. Ryu, Emi, Boruto, Akiko, et la petite fille qui grandissait quand le ventre d'Hinata.

 _Floraison_

Le téléphone collé à l'oreille, Sasuke donnait des instructions d'une voix lapidaire. Le groupe Uchiha n'avait même pas eu le temps de se féliciter de l'inauguration du quartier _Yûki_ à Wakai en juillet dernier. Ni même du très juteux contrat passé avec l'académie des magnolias pour moderniser ses installations. La situation géopolitique actuelle avait fait tomber en chute libre les actions de la société. Entre septembre et novembre, la descente avait été si rude que plusieurs dizaines d'employés s'étaient suicidés à l'idée de perdre leur emploi. Avec un claquement de doigt péremptoire, Sasuke fit entrer le conseil de gestion de crise dans la salle de réunion. Son père les y attendait déjà, soucieusement penché sur son téléphone. Plusieurs jours furent nécessaires afin d'envisager le plus de scénarios possibles. Et à la surprise générale, Fugaku décida de ne pas repousser la nomination de Sasuke à la tête d'Uchiha Corps.

\- Je commence à me faire vieux pour ça, confia-t-il à son fils plus tard. Je ne veux plus que profiter de mes petits enfants. Mais il n'y aura pas de grande cérémonie. On ne peut pas se le permettre en cette période.

Sasuke acquiesça. Il était bien d'accord avec son père sur ce point.

 _Floraison_

La gorge serrée, Midori suivit Suigetsu dans son appartement. La jeune femme serra plus fortement dans ses bras la petite Oki, à peine âgée de trois mois. Depuis que Kimimaro était partit à New York, la jeune femme périclitait. Passer les fêtes de Noël seule avec ses deux enfants l'avait profondément secouée. C'était Ayame et Yumi, habitant dans le même quartier qu'elle qui avaient fini par fortement s'inquiéter de ne plus la voir. Au vu de son état, elle avaient refusé de la laisser seule. Mais Ayame devait déjà gérer seule ses deux fils. Yumi avait le petit Hiro, né plus tôt en décembre qui demandait beaucoup d'attention. C'était le cas de toutes les épouses et époux laissés avec un ou plusieurs enfants à charge au Japon.

Le groupe avait tiré les ficelles du réseau afin de s'assurer que personne ne reste seul dans son coin. Ayame et Yumi comptaient sur elles-même, et Teuchi ainsi que les Uchiha passaient régulièrement leur rendre visite. Chizuru refusa de se laisser abattre, et continua à mener sa vie d'avant. Elle passait cependant beaucoup plus régulièrement rendre visite à ses parents ou à Fugaku et Mikoto. Choji pouvait bien évidemment s'appuyer sur les deux autres membres du trio Ino-Shika-Cho. Même si Shikamaru était très pris par la petite Temiko, née dix jours après Hiro. Samui s'appuya beaucoup sur ses parents. Surtout quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle attendait un nouveau bébé. Yuna passa encore plus souvent chez ses parents ou chez son frère. Par solidarité avec Kimimaro, Suigetsu et Karin s'étaient proposés d'accueillir Midori dans leur foyer, au moins pendant quelques semaines.

\- Je dépose tes affaires dans la chambre d'ami, on t'a préparé le lit, lui indiqua Suigetsu. Emi et Kohaku ont le même âge, on va les faire dormir dans la même chambre. On t'a mis le berceau dans ta chambre pour Oki.

\- Merci, c'est vraiment gentil à vous, murmura la jeune femme.

\- Mais nan, c'est normal ! Lui répondit Suigetsu.

Le regard de la verte dériva sur les médailles olympiques accrochées au mur.

\- C'est vraiment dommage qu'avec les tensions personne n'ait vraiment profité des jeux olympiques, nota-t-elle, en ôtant son manteau.

\- Moi j'en ai profité ! Protesta-t-il, j'ai même gagné une médaille d'or !

Suigetsu paya la baby-sitter, embrassa ses deux filles, Emi et Akiko, et alla ouvrir quand on sonna à la porte.

\- J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatiguée, lança-t-il à son invité. Lee et Haku sont là pour dîner ce soir. Lui aussi a bien profité des jeux olympiques avec l'argent ! S'esclaffa le Hozuki.

Cela arracha un sourire à la verte.

\- On commence sans Karin ? S'enquit le premier des fils adoptifs de Zabuza.

\- Ouais, même pas sûr qu'elle arrive avant le dessert, l'hôpital l'a rappelée d'urgence, une opération délicate dont je n'ai pas compris un traître mot.

\- Heureusement que la paye suit le travail, nota Lee en contemplant l'appartement luxueux du couple.

 _Floraison_

Avec délicatesse, Hanabi déposa la petite Byakuren dans les bras squelettiques de Biwako. Le bébé joufflu âgé d'une quinzaine de jour en apparaissait encore plus bien portant. L'état de la grand-mère de Konohamaru n'avait cessé de se dégrader depuis la mort de son époux cinq ans auparavant. Elle était entrée à l'hôpital fin juillet suite à une insolation, et n'en était plus sortie depuis. Noël, puis le nouvel an avait passé, et la mi-janvier approchait.

\- Bonjour grand-mère, souffla doucement Konohamaru.

\- Voyons Zeiji, je ne suis pas si vieille, protesta-t-elle.

En plus de sa santé, la vieille dame perdait son esprit, confondant ses fils, petits-fils et petite-fille.

\- Grand-mère, c'est Byakuren, ma fille, insista le jeune homme. Je l'ai appelée comme ma tante, tu sais, ta fille...

\- Byakuren, mon bébé, ma fille... Murmura Biwako en berçant l'enfant.

\- Oui, Byakuren, la petite Byakuren, continua Konohamaru, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Papa ne voulait pas, il disait que ça te ferait du mal...

\- Ma fille, ma toute petite...

\- Mais moi je sais que Byakuren ne mérite pas de rester une éternelle enfant de douze ans. Elle a le droit de grandir...

Konohamaru retenait difficilement des sanglots désormais. Avec une force surprenante, Biwako lui saisit le bras.

\- Elle aurait fait de grandes choses.

Les yeux clairs, Biwako semblait parfaitement lucide. Mais ses pupilles étaient un peu trop dilatées pour que ce soit vrai.

\- Elle était si intelligente, si jolie, si gentille... Elle aurait fait de grandes choses...

Biwako lâcha Konohamaru, et caressa doucement le visage endormi de Byakuren.

\- Elle fera de grandes choses, murmura-t-elle.

La vieille dame se mit à chantonner une berceuse. À la fin, elle ferma les yeux.

\- Grand-mère ?

Konohamaru tendit le bras vers elle dans un geste vain. Il saisit une de ses mains, et éclata en sanglots.

 _Floraison_

Les Sarutobi pleuraient leur perte quand l'ONU attaqua plus fort, et accusa l'académie de créer des assassins. Les Sasaki débarquèrent aux États-Unis le lendemain matin. Il y eut un conseil de guerre réunissant Hanzo, Kin, Nagato, Itachi, Gaara, Kimimaro, Haruna, Ren et Yuna.

\- Je compte bien continuer à me défendre seul, argua Hanzo.

\- Et c'est tout à fait votre droit, déclara Ren. Mais la situation s'aggrave.

\- Je suis capable de me défendre, rétorqua le général.

\- Sur un champ de bataille, recadra Haruna, et sur la scène politique japonaise à la limite. Mais nous sommes aux États-Unis. Le procès est mené à leur façon. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Ren et moi somment mieux préparés à ce genre d'adversaire.

\- Et je dois rentrer au Japon, regretta Kin, je vous ai aidé du mieux que je peux. Et on a besoin de moi là-bas...

La jeune femme avait offert ses capacités de profilage afin d'analyser les membres de la Cour Internationale de Justice. Ses rapports étaient entre les mains du général, et elle ne pouvait effectivement pas faire plus ici. Son mari avait cependant quelques soucis de campagne au Japon. Ses rivaux tournés vers la fermeture du pays rencontraient un plus grand succès que son programme ouvert sur l'échange.

 _Floraison_

Grâce à l'aide de son épouse, Sakon emporta les élections de justesse, et obtint une place de député. Assis dans le salon, il jouait avec ses filles. C'était au tour de Kin de travailler dans le bureau.

\- Et Boruto il a fait tomber le verre sur sa sœur ! Expliquait la petite Ginko de sa voix fluette d'enfant de trois ans.

\- Bobo, acquiesça Eirin, un an.

\- Ouah, c'est déjà une terreur, persifla Kin en surgissant dans le salon.

\- Tout le fils de son père, ricana Sakon.

\- Oui, et... Oh, un nouveau faire-parts ? S'étonna la jeune femme en notant le carton sur la table.

\- Oui, Shuichi Hamawari, né la semaine dernière.

\- Hamawari... Yahiko et Hana ? Le secrétaire du ministre des affaires étrangères ?

\- Exactement.

\- C'est dingue, marmonna la jeune femme en parcourant le faire-part. Depuis bientôt six ans ça n'arrête pas, tout le monde a des enfants, et plein ! Tu savais que Yuna a un grand album plein de trucs comme ça ?

\- Non, elle veut en faire quoi ? Un tableau comme avec les photos de ses anciens élèves ?

\- Peut être, tu sais bien qu'elle est spécialisée en idées tordues et loufoques !

 _Floraison_

Enfin, après un an de procès, les unités d'Hanzo furent lavées de tout soupçon. Cela soulagea durablement le Japon. Il y avait encore des affaires mineures à régler, mais les choses s'amélioraient. Ce fut également au cours de ce mois de septembre que Suigetsu mit fin à sa carrière de nageur international. Il devint à cette occasion entraîneur de natation au complexe olympique de Tokyo. Chacun des compagnons des unités retrouva son conjoint. Et Omoï fut ravi de pouvoir s'occuper de son fils Seichi né trois mois plus tôt. Yahiko eut à peine le temps de fêter le retour de l'Akatsuki que son épouse l'entraînait chez sa belle-mère pour accueillir Miroku, leur neveu. Et bien évidemment, en janvier, Chizuru et Obito accueillirent la petite Matsuko, et Zetsu leur offrit une bien obligeante aide afin de planter son arbre-cadeau.

 _Floraison_

 **Une bien jolie famille (04/34 à 09/37)**

C'est sans grande surprise que Minato renouvela son mandat de sénateur en avril 2034. Les Uzumaki fêtèrent tout de même cela dignement en famille. Et Kushina et Takeo de poser un regard extrêmement satisfait sur leur famille. Yahiko, qui après quelques égarement de jeunesse leur était revenu. Voix de la raison au sein de son couple, il tempérait efficacement le tempérament enflammé de Hana. Si Shuichi, âgé de un an restait un bambin assez docile, la petite Kaede, six ans, courait à perdre haleine derrière Ryu, bientôt sept ans. Emi et Boruto, cinq et quatre ans les suivaient de leur mieux. À trois ans, Akiko préférait rester assise à dessiner. Himawari, âgée de quelques semaines de plus que Shuichi, jouait avec le collier de sa mère qui la tenait dans ses bras. Une scène familiale si paisible ne pouvait amener qu'un sourire satisfait aux lèvres des grands-parents. Et les différentes teintes de cheveux apportaient un sublime arc-en-ciel aux cheveux des enfants.

\- Dire que vous repartez déjà le mois prochain, soupira Takara.

\- Pas le choix, avec le procès, notre image a été pas mal entamée, soupiré Nagato.

\- J'ai repris l'entraînement, et j'espère bien pouvoir retourner en compétition dès septembre, annonça Hinata.

\- Yuna va râler que tu t'en ailles, nota Karin.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai qu'un petit gars... Fit pensivement Suigetsu.

\- Ce sera mieux pour la diversité des jouets de tes filles, assura Hana. Kaede arrête pas de piquer les jouets de son frère et de lui donner ses poupées.

Assis un peu à l'écart, Tsunade et Jiraya se tenaient la main. Au centre des discutions croisées Kushina et Takeo échangèrent un regard. Le clan Uzumaki ne s'effondrerait pas. Jamais.

 _Floraison_

Juste avant son départ en Afghanistan, Obito rendit visite à ses beaux-parents avec sa petite famille. Takeru, âgé de cinq ans était désormais un petit garçon plein de vie qui traumatisa durablement le mur de la salle à manger en dessinant dessus en compagnie de ses cousins. Le frère aîné de Chizuru avait eu deux garçons qui avaient à peu près le même âge. Avec ses trois mois, Matsuko fut bichonnée par ses grands-parents, ravis d'avoir enfin une petite-fille.

\- Quelle vie, soupira la belle-mère d'Obito.

Elle s'attristait de voir son beau-fils risquer ainsi sa vie. Elle avait toujours été proche de Fugaku, et leurs enfants et neveu avaient été élevés ensembles. Obito était comme un second fils pour elle.

\- C'est dangereux, soupira le père de Chizuru. Jusqu'à quand devrez-vous aller dans zones si risquées ?

\- Enfin papa ! Oserais-tu insinuer que mon mari est trop vieux ! S'indigna Chizuru sous forme de plaisanterie.

Mais la blague tomba à plat.

\- Un grade de sous-lieutenant, c'est officier, insista le beau-père d'Obito. Tu devrais être derrière un bureau à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Mais Obito fait parti de l'élite, intervint le beau-frère, les règles classiques ne s'applique pas !

La discussion tourna un moment en rond jusqu'à ce que Madame Kurosawa ne propose du café à tout le monde. Ils décidèrent tacitement de revenir à des sujets plus neutres.

 _Floraison_

La tragique tournure que prit la mission de la Garde et de l'Akatsuki en compagnie de Matsuri choqua tout leur entourage. Beaucoup de messages de soutien furent transmis à Kankuro. Mais il restait empli de colère envers son frère. Au cours d'une dispute mémorable, Yuna s'était retrouvée à utiliser sa fille de deux mois en tant que bouclier à l'humeur de son beau-frère. Quelques jours plus tard, Matsuri se réveillait, au grand soulagement de toute la famille.

\- Pourquoi vous fait-il repartir si vite ? Se désola Yuna quand elle appris que son époux partait en Syrie dès février 2035.

\- Il n'a pas le choix, nos unités partiront bientôt du terrain. Il est déjà en train de rechercher de nouveaux membres pour une nouvelle unité. Une fois qu'il l'aura auditionnée, il la laissera sans doute sous la direction de Nagato. Il est lieutenant-colonel, et ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il passe général quand Hanzo prendra sa retraite.

\- Je m'y perds dans tous ces grades, avoua Yuna, c'est bien plus simple au sein de la racine...

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu parles et ils obéissent ?

Yuna lui donna un coup sur le crâne avec la cuillère en bois avec laquelle elle touillait l'eau des pâtes. Gaara ricana en continuant à nourrir adroitement sa fille.

\- N'anticipons pas trop, déclara-t-il. Nous avons déjà l'intronisation d'Hanabi en janvier.

\- Ouais, par contre, en-dehors de ma protection personnelle, pas question que je vous file des anbus. J'ai pas envie de finir encore devant les tribunaux pour création d'organisation para-militaire.

\- Tu as raison, il vaut mieux que ça reste entre nous...

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

 _Floraison_

En février, la Syrie fit face au débarquement des unités d'élite japonaises. Mais ceux restés au Japon n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de s'en inquiéter. Yumi devait gérer sa petite Satsuki en plus de Nami et d'Hiro. Heureusement qu'Ayame était là pour l'aider. Hanabi songea à Juugo, tout en passant beaucoup trop de temps dans son bureau à son goût. Jusqu'à ce que Konohamaru lui rende visite dans son bureau, déployant les multiples utilisations possibles de ce mobilier. Yuna quant à elle, inaugura en mars, à l'occasion des soixante-dix ans de l'académie, l'esplanade des magnolias, destinée à servir de parc, de lieu de rassemblement et d'organisation d'événements.

 _Floraison_

Peu après que les deux unités soient revenues de Syrie, Tsunade décida de prendre sa retraite, et Sakura obtint sa place en tant que directrice de l'hôpital des magnolias. Karin débarqua chez les Uchiha le week-end suivant la nomination. Elle laissa Suigetsu, leurs filles, et le petit Irie âgé de quatre mois avec Sasuke et Saradai, et emmena Sakura faire la tournée des bars. Aucune des deux ne garda un souvenir très clair de la soirée, mais les photos parlaient d'elles-même. Elles s'étaient bien amusé !

\- Mais enfin Sasuke, à votre âge, ce n'est plus raisonnable ! S'exclama Mikoto quand elle pris son fils à part. Surtout au vu de vos responsabilités respectives ! Quel exemple donnez-vous à Saradai ?!

\- Sakura et moi... On n'est pas ensembles parce qu'on se complète, qu'on a besoin l'un de l'autre, ou je ne sais quoi. On est ensemble parce qu'on laisse chacun l'autre vivre comme il le souhaite.

\- Sans aucune limite ? Fit Mikotot, dubitative.

\- Bien évidemment que non, répliqua-t-il. Il n'y a que deux règles. On ne se trompe pas, et Saradai passe avant tout.

\- Vous ne comptiez pas avoir d'enfants, hein ? Interrogea Mikoto.

\- Bien sûr que si. Mais il faut être réaliste maman, avec nos travail respectifs on n'a pas suffisamment de temps pour gérer plus d'un enfant. Ne t'en déplaise.

\- Ton père et moi en avons bien eu deux ! Et regarde ton frère qui est souvent absent, il a eu trois enfants ! Obito en a eu deux

Mikoto leva un sourcil scrutateur, et Sasuke soupira, avant de fermer la porte de la cuisine afin de s'assurer qu'on ne les entendraient pas.

\- Sakura est une brillante chirurgienne. Ce serait criminel de saboter sa carrière. Et même si maintenant on est encore assez jeunes pour avoir des enfants, nous n'en aurons pas d'autre.

\- Si c'est votre choix, abdiqua Mikoto.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, répliqua Sasuke. Yumi ne lâchera pas l'affaire, et tu auras assez de petits enfants pour créer une usine de gâteau.

 _Floraison_

Kankuro et Matsuri étaient des parents expérimentés. Après tout, ils avaient fait leurs premières armes avec Ganta. Ils se rendirent tout de même bien vite compte qu'avoir des jumeaux multipliait par bien plus que deux la charge de travail. C'est avec des cernes d'un violet très sombre qu'ils débarquèrent chez Rasa début février 2036 pour un repas de famille. Le beau-père de Matsuri tira une drôle de tête en voyant son fils et sa belle-fille chargés comme des ânes, les jumeaux dans le double landau, et Ganta fermement accroché à la main de sa mère. Les deux concernés s'endormirent sur le canapé quand le reste de la famille prit le café.

\- Ils ont peut être besoin d'aide ? Risqua Temari, que la situation inquiétait.

Les regards se portèrent sur les enfants. Les jumeaux et Akisa étaient à la sieste. Mais les autres jouaient sur le tapis du salon. Shikadai montait des tours de légos tout seul dans son coin. Hanabusa, Ganta et Temiko essayaient de grappiller des pièces pour construire un château.

\- C'est sûr que trois enfants c'est une autre barrière, nota Shikamaru. Moins facile de se les répartir quand il faut les occuper...

\- Quand je te demande de les occuper tu te contente de les mettre devant la télé, siffla sa femme.

Laissant le couple s'embrouiller, Gaara, Yuna et Rasa se tournèrent vers le problème actuel.

\- Même si Matsuri va mieux, Kankuro n'a toujours pas digéré ce qui lui est arrivé, soupira Gaara. Il m'en veut encore un peu.

\- Et avec son projet professionnel, Temari est très occupée, ajouta Yuna. Et il n'a sans doute pas osé se tourner vers vous. Fierté masculine, de fils aîné ou que sais-je encore...

Rasa acquiesça quand sa belle-fille et patronne se tourna vers lui.

\- J'irai leur rendre une visite la semaine prochaine, fit Rasa. Peut être que seul à seul il acceptera de s'ouvrir plus.

Temari et Shikamaru revinrent alors dans la conversation.

\- D'ailleurs Yuna, c'est quoi cette histoire de Yakuzas que t'a arrêté aux portes de l'académie ? Fit le Nara.

\- C'est Omoï qui a tout fait ! Protesta la rectrice.

 _Floraison_

Le mois de juillet apporta une nouvelle édition des jeux olympiques. Haku, toujours fidèle au poste, y remporta une médaille d'or. Et ce fut également le retour d'Hinata dans le domaine de la compétition à haut niveau. Au contraire de ses collègues, elle pratiquait un sport qui lui permettait de continuer au moins jusqu'à ses cinquante ans, voir largement plus ! Et sa pause n'avait pas durablement impacté ses capacités. Elle se rendit tout de même compte qu'elle avait perdu de sa souplesse. Mais réussit avec son équipe à décrocher la médaille de bronze en équipe. Rassemblés chez les Hyuga, Hanabi sauta du canapé en hurlant et applaudissant quand sa sœur monta sur le podium. Mauvaise idée, cela réveilla brutalement le petit Masaru Sarutobi-Hyuga âgé de cinq mois qui fit montre de son impressionnante capacité pulmonaire.

\- Shh, shh, fit Konohamaru pour calmer son fils.

Sur le tapis du salon, Byakuren et Himawari sautillaient de joie en piaillant. Hiashi couvait d'un regard tendre ses petites-filles âgées de trois ans.

\- Où sont Boruto et Natsume ? S'inquiéta soudain Naruto.

Un fauteuil roulant passa à toute vitesse dans le couloir, surmonté d'une tête brune et d'une tête blonde. Avec un fracas monstrueux, celui-ci alla s'encastrer dans une commode, faisant chuter au passage plusieurs éléments décoratifs fragiles.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme ? Rugit Neji en sortant du bureau dans lequel il travaillait sur son livre.

Après inspection, les deux garçonnets ne souffraient que de plaies superficielles. Le fauteuil de Tenten par contre...

\- Complètement foutu, grommela-t-elle quand on lui apporta.

\- Encore heureux que tu te sois installée dans le canapé, nota Konohamaru. Ils auraient bien été foutu de faire la même chose que l'année dernière.

Le groupe rit franchement en se rappelant la fois où Tenten avait finit dans l'étang à poissons à cause des deux garnements.

\- Et moi qui pensais qu'être en internat à Kirir le responsabiliserait un peu, soupira Neji.

\- Je craint qu'il ne faille nous faire une raison mon cœur, fit Tenten, il tient beaucoup trop de moi !

 _Floraison_

Au mois de septembre, la Garde et l'Akatsuki décollèrent pour une mission en Corée du Nord. Ce fut également à cette période que Neji publia son premier livre. Tous ses amis et connaissances l'achetèrent, et ça fit déjà un paquet de monde. Et à l'approche de décembre, son livre des contes modernes connu un certain succès. Une séance de dédicace fut même organisée par l'éditeur juste avant les fêtes de fin d'année. Fin novembre, Lee et Haku se présentèrent chez la mère du professeur des magnolia pour fêter Thanksgiving. Ils y retrouvèrent Gaï. Si son sourire étincelait toujours autant, ses cheveux laissaient voir quelques mèches grises. Et depuis son accident de voiture l'année dernière, il avait des difficultés à se déplacer.

\- Merci Madame Rock, c'était très bon, fit Haku, l'estomac au bord des lèvres.

\- Ah, mais voyons, tu reprendras bien un peu de tarte !

Le visage du brun vira au vert quand il fut resservit. Courageusement, il prit une nouvelle bouchée. Au fond de lui-même, il supposait sa belle-mère avait décidée à le tuer par gavage.

 _Floraison_

\- J'en peux plus, geignit Tayuya, vautrée sur le canapé comme une baleine échouée.

Assis à ses côtés, son époux lui massait les épaules comme il le pouvait. Enceinte de neuf mois, la rose était plus proche que jamais de l'accouchement. Et ce trente-et-un décembre 2036 était un calvaire. À cause de l'imminence de la naissance, ils ne s'étaient pas rendus au Nouvel an des Uchiha comme tous les autres membres d'Oto, sauf ceux qui étaient en Corée du Nord, bien évidemment.

\- Il a pas intérêt à venir avant le deux, râla Tayuya, avec tous le personnel en congé, ce serait affreux...

\- On a bien fait de confier Shimizu à Kin et Sakon, elle peut profiter de la fête, fit Ukon sans l'écouter.

\- On devrait la leur laisser jusqu'à la naissance, proposa la rose, ça nous permettrait d'accueillir Hisao en toute quiétude.

\- Et si c'est trop compliqué, on voit avec tes parents ou les miens, ajouta Ukon.

La jeune femme lui sourit. Après dix ans de mariage, et vingt de relation, ils se comprenaient mieux que jamais.

 _Floraison_

Le mois de mars ramena au Japon les unités spéciales. Tout le monde fêta également la double décennie du festival. À cette période, Haku raccrocha définitivement son fleuret de compétition, et vint enseigner à l'académie. Lee en fut particulièrement ravi, ils déménagèrent de Wakai afin de se rapprocher de leur lieu de travail. Leur génération s'aperçut également à cette période qu'ils vieillissaient vraiment. Le fait que la moitié de leurs enfant se trouvent en internat à Kiri y était bien pour quelque chose ! Profitant de leur installation à l'académie, Haku et Lee rendirent visite à Zabuza. Ce fut l'occasion d'un repas de famille puisque Suigetsu, Karin et leurs enfants les rejoignirent.

\- C'est dingue quand même le nombre d'anciens élèves qui viennent enseigner ici, nota Suigetsu.

\- Hum hum, absolument, fit sarcastiquement Karin, merci pour l'information détective Hozuki.

Ils eurent ensuite droit à une grande scène de théâtre telle que Suigetsu savait les faire. Il n'y récolta que les rires de ses enfants, l'indifférence de sa femme et de son père adoptif, ainsi que l'amusement d'Haku et Lee.

\- Dit papy, fit la petite Emi de sa voix flûtée d'enfant de six ans, pourquoi papa il est bizarre, maman dit qu'il a été élevé par un ours. Tu l'as vraiment donné à un ours ?

Tout le monde sentit que Zabuza se retenait de rire.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Oh... Et moi, je peux avoir un ours ?

\- Non plus.

\- Oh...

Toute déçue, la petite baissa la tête, ses cheveux bleus clairs vinrent cacher son petit visage. Avec un sourire et un clin d'œil, Lee vint l'attraper par derrière en grognant.

\- C'est moi l'ours ! Et je mange les petits enfants !

\- Non ! S'écria la petite en rigolant.

Elle se tortilla, Lee la reposa, et s'ensuivit une course poursuite endiablée à laquelle se joignit Akiko. Bien que plus posée que son aînée, elle n'en restait pas moins la fille de l'explosive Karin et de l'actif Suigetsu. Assis sur les genoux de Haku, Irie, dix-huit mois, babillait sans se soucier de rien. Zabuza intercepta le regard songeur d'Haku posé sur lui. Le désormais vieil homme laissa échapper un sourire. Il avait vraiment une très belle famille.

 _Floraison_

Haruna sortit de son bureau sous le choc. Elle se servit un verre de saké et le but cul sec. Michel, Ren, Deidara, Yuna, Gaara, Yagura, Hanabusa et Akisa lui jetèrent un regard surpris.

\- Vous pouvez aller jouer à côté, déclara Yuna à ses enfants.

Hanabusa sourit jusqu'au oreilles et entraîna sa petite sœur jusqu'à leur construction de légo inachevée.

\- C'était un notaire, coassa Haruna. Mon grand-père, Toya...

Les autres échangèrent un regard. Le père d'Arame était mort d'un cancer du pancréas peu après la fondation de l'académie. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait connu. Haruna avala un nouveau verre

\- Il a eu un fils...

Un autre verre, cul-sec.

\- Non légitime...

Encore un autre verre. Michel attrapa le bras d'Haruna quand elle sembla bien partie pour boire un cinquième verre. Elle souffla lourdement avant de reprendre.

\- En bref, ce fils a eu un fils, qui a eu une fille, qui a eu trois enfants...

\- Et quoi ? Ils veulent de l'argent ? Fit Ren, le nez plissé. C'est un peu tard non ?

Il trouvait ça un peu facile qu'on vienne leur réclamer de l'argent alors que tous les concernés de première main étaient morts.

\- Non, le frère de ma mère est décédé il y a des années, comme son fils. Et ma... cousine ? Ou je ne sais quoi... Vient aussi de décéder...

\- Oh, souffla Ren, soudainement honteux de ses pensées.

\- C'est pour les enfants ? Interrogea Michel.

\- Oui, soupira Haruna, nous sommes leurs parents les plus proches. Il y a deux filles, et un petit garçon. Je sais que l'aînée à six ans, mais je ne sais pas pour les deux autres...

\- On va les prendre, intervint Ren. Pas vrai Dei ?

Depuis leur désastreuse aventure de l'adoption sept ans plus tôt, ils n'avaient jamais réessayé d'adopter. Mais cette envie d'être père avait continué de les habiter tous les deux.

\- Alors belle-sœur, ça fait quoi se savoir qu'on vient de barrer la voie de direction du clan à tes gosses, ricana Deidara en direction de Yuna.

\- Rira bien qui rira le dernier, lui répliqua-t-elle.

 _Floraison_

Avant la fin du mois de mai, Wakana, Chami et Toya emménagèrent dans le nouvel appartement de Ren et Deidara. Afin d'accueillir les trois enfants, le couple avait acheté un bien comportant plus de chambres. Les débuts furent bien évidemment difficiles. Mais s'être régulièrement occupés d'Hanbusa et Akisa avait donné une petite expérience parentale aux deux hommes.

\- Wakana veut dire jeune plante, expliquait Ren à la petite, Chami, thé et fruit, et Toya fleur de pêcher. Le clan Sasaki a toujours donné des noms de fleur à ses enfants.

\- Mais moi c'est Kudo ! Wakana Kudo ! Fit la fillette.

\- Mais ton arrière-arrière-grand-père était un Sasaki. On fait partit de la même famille, fit-il doucement.

Deidara passa d'un air pressé derrière eux, le petit Toya âgé d'un an, sanglotant dans les bras. Chami, quatre ans, regardait la télé en suçant son pouce.

 _Floraison_

L'été fut une période propice pour Iruka, Shizune et Chiaki pour rendre visite à Tsunade et Jiraya. Avec leurs soixante-dix ans bien tassés, ils n'avaient plus autant d'énergie qu'avant. Mais ça leur faisait toujours aussi plaisir de voir leur petite-fille rien qu'à eux venir les voir. Âgée de dix-sept ans, Chiaki était entrée dans sa dernière année de lycée en avril. Elle pensait s'orienter dans un cursus d'économie et de gestion à l'université. Tsunade et Jiraya ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer que le nom de Daiki revenait très souvent dans le récit de la jeune fille. Nul doute qu'elle aimait vraiment beaucoup son petit-ami.

\- Tu lui as parlé concernant les précautions à prendre ? Interrogea Tsunade quand elle eut isolé Shizune.

\- Bien sûr ! Fit l'infirmière en levant les yeux au ciel. Je m'en suis occupée quand elle avait quinze ans. Mais une petite piqûre de rappel ne pourra pas faire de mal.

\- Mieux veut prévenir que guérir, abonda Tsunade.

\- Après, ça ne doit pas être si mal d'être jeune grand-mère, fit rêveusement Shizune.

\- Chacun son opinion, fit prudemment la sexagénaire.

\- Je rigole ! Gloussa la brune. Et ils sont sérieux ces deux-là ! De toute façon, Daiki ne survivrait pas à ce genre de chose. Anko le tuerait dès l'annonce de la nouvelle !

\- Pas faux, ricana Tsunade.

 _Floraison_

Sasuke essaya de retenir le rire. Il essaya. Pendant au moins trente seconde. Ensuite, il s'effondra en hurlant son hilarité aux visages vexés de Yumi et Yuna. Les deux femmes croisèrent leurs bras au-dessus de leurs abdomens arrondis.

\- Je te déteste, siffla Yuna. Tu vas mourir, dans d'atroces souffrance !

\- Moi d'abord, gronda Yumi.

\- Il n'a pas tout à fait tord, fit distraitement Naruto.

\- Fait gaffe, c'est moi qui te paye, lui lança venimeusement Yuna.

\- Vous êtes terribles toutes les deux, intervint Ayame. Yumi, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'a voulu ce quatrième bébé. Alors qu'Itachi disait clairement qu'à quarante ans vous commenciez à vous faire vieux pour ce genre d'aventure. Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à dame nature d'avoir cinq enfants au lieu de quatre !

\- Et toi Yuna, si toi et Gaara ne vouliez vraiment pas d'autres enfants vous n'aviez qu'à « couper », fit Hinata, en accompagnant son geste de guillemets.

\- Parce que vous avez fait ça vous ? Bougonna la métisse.

\- Bien sûr, répliqua Naruto.

Cela moucha définitivement Yuna. Assis à une autre table, Mikoto et Fugaku fêtaient dignement les onze ans de mariage de Sakura et Sasuke en ce beau mois de septembre. Ils félicitaient aussi Itachi pour sa diligence à apporter une nouvelle jeunesse au Japon. Du haut de ses quarante-et-un ans, le brun se rendit soudain compte qu'il était définitivement passé de l'autre côté de la barrière. Ses premiers cheveux blancs n'y étaient pas pour rien.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle a fait exprès, argua Deidara, elle ne voulait pas qu'on ait plus d'enfants qu'elle !

Ren leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre. Dans le domaine Uchiha, les cris et les rires résonnaient. Assis ensembles, Saï, Shino et Zetsu contemplaient le groupe. Il était encore un peu tôt, certes, mais bientôt, cette nouvelle génération marcherait sur Konoha, et advienne que pourra.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Oui, tout ce que vous n'avez pas su avant était prévu. Oui, y compris Tenten qui fini en fauteuil roulant. Et la plus grande surprise que je voulais vous faire, c'était bien Ren et Deidara réussissant enfin à adopter ! (Oui, il était prévu de longue date que le père d'Arame ait déshonoré la famille en faisant un enfant à une autre dans le dos de son épouse).**

 **Voilà, la grande majorité des protagonistes vont s'effacer pour ne revenir qu'au dernier chapitre. Au prochain, nous retournons aux Magnolias pour y retrouver quelques adolescents qui ont bien grandit depuis le chapitre deux...**

 **Kissoux !**


	11. L'éternel recommencement

**Hello !**

 **Après quasiment 6 mois d'attente, le voilà, ce nouveau chapitre.** **Il faut bien l'avouer, IRL a été plutôt prenant (partiels, début de stage...), et la motivation et l'inspiration plutôt fluctuante.**

 **Attention, ce chapitre contient des évocations de cours d'éducation sexuelle, si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, vous êtes trop jeune pour lire cette histoire toute entière.**

 **Chronologie :  
** **Septembre 2013 : Arrivée des Sasaki à l'académie  
Mars 2017 : Premier Festival des magnolias  
Juin 2019 : Retraite d'Hiruzen, Chiyami devient sénatrice, décès de l'empereur du Japon  
Mars 2021 : Cinquième festival des magnolias et couronnement de Yuna et Sasuke  
Avril 2024 : Yuna Raikage, Naruto Hokage, Minato sénateur et Chiyami au parlement  
Avril 2025 : Formation de la Garde  
Mars 2027 : Décennie du Festival des Magnolias  
Juin 2027 : Inauguration du quartier _Hizashi_ à Wakai**  
 **Septembre 2027 : Yuna rectrice, A entre au ministère de l'éducation  
Mai 2028 : Inauguration du quartier _Madara_ à Wakai  
** **Juin 2029 : Inauguration du quartier _Arame_ à Wakai  
Juin 2030 : Inauguration du quartier _Mitsusora_ à Wakai  
** **Janvier 2031 : Hinata devient professeur d'équitation aux magnolias  
Juin 2031 : Inauguration du quartier _Izuna_ à Wakai  
** **Novembre 2031 : Lee vient enseigner à l'académie**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **On prend pas les mêmes... (03/2032 à 12/2034)**

Les Uzumaki, de quelque âge qu'ils soient avaient toujours eu la fâcheuse tendance à tout retourner sur leur passage. Et Kokoro et Shin ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Les jumeaux de Kushina et Minato avaient, tout comme leur cousin, leur cousine et leur frère, laissé leur marque à Konoha. Mais maintenant, cette partie de leur vie était achevée. Quelques heures plus tôt, leur cérémonie de fin d'étude s'était déroulée. À dix-huit ans, l'université leur tendait les bras. Ou comme disait Ibiki : « Bon débarras ! ». (Le surveillant voyait avec un mauvais œil la prochaine génération d'Uzumaki approcher).

\- J'arrive pas croire que c'est fini, geignit Kokoro.

\- Hm, répondit distraitement Shin plongé dans son téléphone.

La rousse poussa un soupir et sauta en bas du mur sur lequel ils étaient assis. Shin, déséquilibré, s'affala sur le mur. Il poussa un profond soupir sans lâcher du regard son téléphone.

\- Est-ce que c'est seulement possible d'être aussi mou, grogna sa sœur.

\- Hmf, répliqua son frère.

\- Aller, bouge-toi la limace, y'a le frangin qui passe nous chercher dans cinq minutes.

\- La flemme, grogna Shin.

Mais le blondinet sauta au bas du mur, il rangea son téléphone et ses mains dans ses poches. Kokoro, rousse et hyperactive était le portrait craché de sa mère. Elle n'avait hérité de son père que sa capacité à dormir profondément, son petit nez et ses grands yeux bleus. Shin, par contre, personne ne savait vraiment de qui il tenait. Tout en longueur, il dépassait allégrement tous les membres de sa famille, mais ressemblait de façon frappante à Minato. Par contre, question caractère, il avait été plus d'une fois comparé à Shikamaru par son frère. D'ailleurs, en parlant de frère...

\- Aller, on voiture les petits ! Leur gueula Naruto depuis la place passager.

Kokoro leva la main en un geste grossier vers son frère.

\- Chut, tu vas réveiller Boruto ! Le tança Hinata.

 _Floraison_

Les matins n'étaient jamais calmes chez les Terumi. C'était plutôt des enchaînements de cris lancés d'un bout à l'autre de la maison.

\- Les enfants, le petit déjeuner est servi ! Lançait Chojuro dans l'escalier.

Dam dam dam, les trois jeunes descendaient dans une cavalcade joyeuse inversement proportionnelle à leur âge. Nanmi dégringolait à toute blinde, Heiji descendait prudemment, et Anzu tapait des marches de mécontentement. Chacun s'asseyait alors à SA place (et Kami-sama jamais ailleurs!), et mangeait SON petit-déjeuner. Parce que, bien évidemment, aucun des trois ne mangeait la même chose.

\- Heiji ! T'es bientôt prêt ? Hurla Anzu depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Va falloir qu'on décarre ou on va finir en retard !

\- Ouais, j'arrive ! Lui répondit son frère sur le même ton.

Dam dam dam, une nouvelle descente d'escaliers.

\- Heiji, où est ton pull ? L'interpella Meï.

Plantée en haut des escaliers, la Mizukage les toisait d'un air menaçant.

\- J'sais pas, répliqua l'adolescent.

\- Ah quoi ça sert ? On crève de chaud sa mère, abonda Anzu.

\- Anzu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage ?!

\- Maman ! Je veux pas que papa me brosse les cheveux, vint pleurnicher Nanami, il fait mal !

\- Bon, nous on décarre, à ce soir ! Lança Anzu en claquant la porte.

\- T'aurais pas dû, prophétisa Heiji, on va se faire priver de sortie.

\- Rien à battre, j'suis en internat toute la semaine !

\- Moi aussi j'voudrais y être, grogna Heiji.

\- Quand tu seras au lycée p'tite tête ! Et grouille, on va rater le tram !

Bien qu'arrivés en temps et en heure à Konoha, les Terumi se débrouillèrent tout de même pour être collés jusqu'à la fin du mois de juin. Une sombre histoire de sœur protectrice et de bagarre. Anzu accusa sa mère à corps et à cris d'avoir influencé Ibiki sur la dureté de la sanction. Meï se contenta de lui demander si elle avait fini ses exercices de mathématiques.

 _Floraison_

Au début du mois de juin, Anko et Kakashi eurent la surprise d'être convoqués par la maîtresse d'école de Kaguya. Au contraire de son frère, réputé pour son manque de sérieux et d'assiduité, la fillette de neuf ans était connue pour son caractère studieux. Interrogée, Kaguya s'avéra incapable de leur en dire plus. Pire, cela la stressa, et elle refusa de lâcher son doudou de toute la soirée. Et se faufila dans le lit de ses parents au milieu de la nuit. (Depuis que leurs enfants étaient assez grands pour les déranger, ils prenaient garde à toujours enfiler quelque chose après avoir pris un peu de bon temps).

\- Nous souhaiterions donc faire passer Kaguya dans la classe supérieure, conclut la maîtresse d'école.

\- Oh, fit Kakashi.

\- En plein milieu du trimestre ? Fit sceptiquement Anko.

Non, bien évidemment, nous pensions lui donner les cours approprié pour qu'elle atteigne le niveau nécessaire pour faire sa rentrée en septembre en huitième année. Nous l'estimons tout à fait capable de cela, et si jamais il s'avère que nous ayons été trop optimiste, elle poursuivra tout simplement son cursus en septième.

\- Kakashi et Anko s'entre-regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas de doute sur les capacités de leur fille. Sur ses envies par contre...

\- Ça te dirait de sauter une classe ma puce ? S'enquit Kakashi.

Le hochement négatif et vigoureux de tête qui suivit, les convainquit qu'ils avaient bien fait de demander.

\- Hm, ça ne m'étonne pas trop, je suppose que tu ne veux pas quitter tes amis ? Soupira la maîtresse d'école. Bon, et bien tant pis, peut être plus tard, quand tu seras plus grande !

Anko laissa échapper un sourire approbateur. Kaguya avait de la difficulté à se lier aux autres et à évoluer dans les foules. La jeune femme était heureuse que la maîtresse d'école de sa fille l'ait bien compris.

 _Floraison_

Avec le mois de juillet, la chaleur fut au rendez-vous, mais les élèves ne pensaient plus qu'à une chose, les vacances estivales toutes proches ! Avant ça, Miraï et Anzu suaient en cœur au krav-maga. Elles avaient pris ce sport pour le fun, mais avaient développées une véritable addiction au fil du temps.

\- C'est cool de partir en famille, y'aura mon cousin, expliquait Miraï entre deux affrontements.

\- Mais il est vieux, grimaça Anzu.

\- Ouais, je sais, d'ailleurs, il va être papa !

\- Nan, sérieux ?!

\- Ouais, même que grand-mère a sourit en l'apprenant !

\- Elle est toujours à l'hôpital ?

Miraï grimaça.

\- Ouais, et elle confond parfois papa et Rei.

\- Après, ton frère, c'est quasi un clone de ton daron, nan ?

\- Pas faux, et toi, vous faîtes quoi pour les vacances ?

\- On part une semaine à la plage, ça va être relou entre miss château de sable, mister pêche aux crabes et les parents bronzettes...

\- Au moins tu pourras faire du vrai surf !

 _Floraison_

La famille Hatake, comme beaucoup de famille, était partie en vacances en août. Ils s'étaient décidés à visiter l'Indonésie.

\- On est coincés, on est coincés, on est coincés, sautilla Daiki dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il partageait avec sa sœur.

Kaguya releva le nez de sa DS, et lui lança un « pff » dédaigneux.

\- Quoi, t'es pas contente de louper des cours grâce à un volcan entré en éruption ?

\- Je trouve que pour quelqu'un qui est au collège, t'es bien immature ! Rétorqua doctement l'enfant de neuf ans.

\- Oh, mais c'est qu'elle nous sort les grands mots !

\- J'ai de la culture moi, je lis moi !

\- Argh, quelle disconvenance ! Déclama Daiki. Quel outrage ! Ma sœur est un champ agricole !

Kaguya explosa de rire sans pouvoir se retenir. Et réalisa ensuite, horrifiée, que cela lui avait fait raté le super combo de son jeu. Anko trouva donc sa fille très occupée à tirer les cheveux de son fils quand elle entra dans la chambre.

\- Temps mort les monstres, on va manger.

\- Oui maman !

\- Si tout se passe bien, on devrait pouvoir embarquer d'ici demain, poursuivit-elle.

\- Ah moins que le volcan n'éruptionne plus fort, fit remarquer Daiki.

\- Rêve pas gamin, on n'aura pas tant de retard que ça, intervint Kakashi.

Daiki sursauta, il n'avait pas vu son père les rejoindre.

\- Je crois que ce sera quand même assez pour que tu obtiennes un nouveau trophée, fit remarquer Kaguya de sa petite voix.

Kakashi lança un regard de bête blessée à son épouse, qui ricanait sans vergogne. Depuis que le prix du plus grand maître du retard était décerné, Kakashi l'avait obtenu chaque année.

 _Floraison_

Chiaki sautillait sur place pour se réchauffer. Le mois de novembre touchait à sa fin. Et ce soir, la cérémonie de remise des prix et des espoirs allait se dérouler.

\- Je la vois ! Elle est là !

Dans un torrent de bonne humeur, l'adolescente fut rejointe par Anzu, Miraï, Daiki et Heiji.

\- Les petits sont pas là ? S'étonna la fille de Shizune.

\- Nope, y'a p'pa qui les garde tous, répondit Anzu. D'après m'man ils sont trop jeunes pour rester calmes toute la durée de la cérémonie.

\- Aller, on se dépêche, va y avoir la queue pour entrée ! Lança Miraï.

Les deux aînées, bras dessus, bras dessous, menèrent la marche vers l'amphithéâtre de Konoha. Daiki et Heiji les singèrent en prenant chacun un bras de Chiaki. Celle-ci, fière de son apprentissage de la gymnastique, en profita pour leur grimper sur les épaules. Le trio finit par terre dans les feuilles mortes et les flaques d'eaux.

\- Non mais je te jure, soupira Anzu en leur jetant un regard condescendant.

Heiji lui tira la langue, se releva, et piqua un sprint en lui faisant la grimace. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que sa sœur, malgré ses quinze ans révolus, le suivit à la trace. Le reste de la petite troupe les suivit bien vite. C'est essoufflés mais hilares qu'ils atteignirent l'amphithéâtre de Konoha.

 _Floraison_

La neige qui avait recouvert la majorité du Japon durant les fêtes avait ravi petits et grands. C'est donc sa bonne humeur en poche, chaudement emmitouflé dans son bonnet, ses moufles et son écharpe qu'Hideyoshi quitta la maison familiale pour aller jouer dehors. En ce début de mois de janvier 2033, le ciel était clair et dégagé, un grand soleil brillait. C'est d'un pas guilleret que le garçon rejoignit Heiji et Daiki qui l'attendaient de pied ferme.

\- Rei est pas là ? S'étonna le fils de Kurotsuchi.

\- Daiki fit la grimace.

Sa grand-mère est morte hier, expliqua l'aîné des Hatake. Toute la famille s'est rassemblée chez son oncle.

\- Chiaki aussi est là-bas, un truc en rapport avec les Senju, ajouta Heiji.

\- Oh, fit Hideyoshi, pas vraiment sûr de savoir quoi répondre.

À peine âgé de onze ans, la mort n'était pas quelque chose qu'il côtoyait quotidiennement. Les garçons se motivèrent tout de même à réaliser un bonhomme de neige. Ils étaient tristes pour Rei, mais ce n'était pas non plus comme s'ils avaient vraiment connu sa grand-mère. Même si leur fréquentation avait été fortement influencée par l'amitié de leurs parents, ils s'appréciaient. Ensembles depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils avaient des relations parfois plus proche d'une fratrie que d'un groupe d'amis.

 _Floraison_

Assise à son bureau, Kokoro révisait consciencieusement ses cours d'anatomie. La jeune femme avait toujours voué une immense admiration à sa cousine. Il lui avait donc semblé tout naturel de suivre ses pas et de devenir chirurgienne. Shin faisant irruption comme un ouragan dans sa chambre la dérangea d'une façon plus qu'insupportable.

\- Il se passe quoi la limace ? Râla la rousse en faisant pivoter sa chaise de bureau.

\- Himawari est arrivée ! Claironna son jumeau, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Kokoro sourit largement à son tour, leur première nièce ! Puis, elle jeta un regard au calendrier accroché à côté de son bureau en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Elle était pas censée arrivée fin avril ?

Le sourire de Shin se mua en grimace.

\- Si si... Soupira-t-il.

\- Presque deux mois d'avance, grimaça Kokoro.

\- Ouais, m'man m'a dit qu'elle est en couveuse. Et aussi, ça t'ennuie pas qu'on s'occupe de Ryu ce week-end ? Naruto devait l'emmener au parc d'attraction, mais avec l'arrivée de la petite...

\- Ouais, pas de soucis, ça me fera du bien de sortir un peu.

Shin se laissa tomber sur le lit de sa sœur avec un grand soupir. Depuis le début du procès de l'Akatsuki, les Uzumaki vivaient de sombres heures. Le pauvre Ryu, âgé d'à peine cinq ans ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Mais l'ambiance sombre l'affectait grandement. Tout le monde faisait de son mieux pour rassurer le petit garçon. Mais tout le monde s'inquiétait. Le départ de la rectrice en février n'avait rien arrangée. Les accusations portées sur l'académie en avaient affecté chacun des membres. La lourdeur de l'atmosphère donnait envie à Kokoro de se rouler en boule et de se boucher les oreilles. Mais elle n'en avait plus le droit. Elle n'était plus une enfant.

 _Floraison_

Les beaux jours du moi de mai apportèrent une certaine joie de vivre à l'académie. Les élèves étaient plus enclins à s'amuser et à rire aux éclats. Tout le monde se relâchait donc dans son travail. Tout le monde, sauf Miraï. Quelques temps plus tôt, elle avait été choisie par les professeurs comme potentielle candidate au poste de présidente du conseil des étudiants. Et elle entendait bien obtenir cette place.

\- Tu es sûre ma chérie ? S'enquit Kurenaï.

\- Certaine, répondit Miraï.

\- On va la rendre toute belle la petite demoiselle, s'enjoua la coiffeuse.

Une heure plus tard, les deux tiers de la longue chevelure bouclée de la Sarutobi reposait sur le sol du salon de coiffure. Un charmant petit carré accompagné de sa frange dégradé encadrait le visage encore rond de l'adolescente. Cela lui donnait un côté mutin rappelant les années folles du vingtième siècle.

\- Je suis rentrée ! Clama l'adolescente en poussant avec vigueur la porte d'entrée de la maison familiale.

Une fois déchaussée, Miraï se précipita dans le salon pour faire admirer sa nouvelle coupe à son père. Quand elle fut suffisamment abreuvée de compliments, l'adolescente monta dans sa chambre pour réviser ses leçons.

\- Et donc, en quoi se couper les cheveux va l'aider à atteindre le poste de présidente ? S'enquit Asuma qui n'avait pas suivi cette partie de la stratégie.

\- Oh, c'est à cause d'Hanabi, tu sais, la petite sœur d'Hinata. Miraï a complètement copié sa coiffure. Elle lui voue un culte digne d'une pop-star. Et puis, je crois qu'elle a craqué sur un garçon.

\- Un garçon, nota Asuma d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

Kurenaï laissa échapper un léger rire.

\- Oui, un garçon... Je suppose donc que je me passerai de toi concernant LA discussion.

\- On ne pourrait pas plutôt l'enfermer dans un donjon ? Proposa le Sarutobi.

La quadragénaire leva les yeux au ciel face à ce papa poule refusant de voir sa fille chérie grandir.

 _Floraison_

Début juillet, Anzu tournait en rond dans sa chambre d'internat. Marchait l'avait toujours aidé dans l'apprentissage de ses cours. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été une élève des plus brillantes, elle se débrouillait plus qu'honorablement. Depuis le début de sa deuxième année de lycée quelques mois auparavant, la jeune fille commençait sérieusement à songer à son avenir. Elle avait d'office écarté Iwa, aucun métier dit « classique » n'ayant beaucoup d'attrait à ses yeux. Mais une fois ce choix fait, elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de la suite. Elle s'en était pendant quelques temps inquiétée, avant de se dire qu'elle avait le temps d'y songer. En réalité, Anzu avait déjà fait son choix. Elle n'était juste pas encore assez mature pour l'admettre.

 _Floraison_

C'est un grand sourire aux lèvres que Daiki entra dans la salle du conseil des étudiants. Il balaya l'espace du regard, le torse fièrement bombé.

\- Alors prèz, on commence par quoi ? S'enquit-il en lançant un regard de défi à Miraï.

\- Par rajuster ta cravate, répliqua la jeune fille en joignant le geste à la parole.

Quelques années plus tôt, les conseils du collège et du lycée de Konoha avaient été rassemblés en une seule entité. Cela avait entraîné un réaménagement de certaines salles pour pouvoir en créer une suffisamment grande pour accueillir le conseil élargi. Et avec le retour de la rectrice des États-Unis, les travaux de rénovation qu'on leur faisait miroiter allaient enfin se concrétiser. En troisième année de collège, Daiki avait perdu une grande parti de ses rondeurs enfantines. Sa chevelure violette ébouriffée, ses yeux de vif-argents et ses traits fins lui apportait un succès fou. Fort heureusement, avec l'évolution de la société, l'entêtement des jeunes filles à se créer un mari-cible avait quasiment disparu. Daiki ne bénéficiait donc pas de l'engouement malsain qui avait suivi Sasuke tout le long de sa scolarité. Ses rapport sociaux étaient donc bien plus gratifiants et sains que tous ceux qu'avait pu avoir le jeune Uchiha. Ceci expliquant donc :

\- Ouah, mais il était complètement harcelé le pauvre ! S'écria Daiki.

Ses parents, stoppés nets dans leur récit rocambolesque des aventures adolescentes des personnes les plus influentes du Japon, le regardèrent d'un œil surpris. Ils n'avaient jamais vu cela de cette façon.

 _Floraison_

Le coming-out de Kokoro ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Elle avait pourtant tout préparé. Dire à Shin de tenir sa langue, demander à Hiroka d'être à l'heure, s'assurer que son père ne cuisinerai pas de viande (Hiroka était végétarienne)... Bref, tout était prêt.

\- Papa, maman, je vous présente ma petite-amie, Hiroka, attaqua Kokoro dès la porte d'entrée passée.

Le visage de son père s'était illuminé, et c'était avec empressement qu'il avait accueillit la jeune brune. Les questions s'étaient ensuite enchaînée. Elle étudiait la médecine, tout comme Kokoro, elles s'étaient rencontrées en première année. Maintenant elle se spécialisait en puériculture. Oui, elle regrettait de ne plus avoir de cours en commun avec Kokoro, mais ce n'était pas un drame. C'est vraiment très bon, merci de votre accueil Monsieur Uzumaki... Incrédule, Kokoro regardait ses parents se comporter le plus naturellement du monde, même pas surpris qu'elle ramène une fille à la maison. Quand la rousse chercha le regard de Shin, celui-ci haussa les épaules, nonchalamment vautré sur sa chaise, l'air de dire : « Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Bien sûr qu'ils avaient compris depuis longtemps ! ».

 _Floraison_

Le mois de novembre s'avéra particulièrement pluvieux, et même l'approche de la cérémonie des Espoirs ne parvenait pas à mettre du baume au cœur de Chiaki. Depuis quelques jours, la jeune fille était fatiguée et démotivée de tout. C'est sans entrain qu'elle se levait le matin, saluait ses amis, écoutait ses cours, et discutait avec ses parents.

\- Tu viens déjeuner ?

\- Je vous rejoins là-bas, répondit la jeune brune.

D'un pas lent elle se rendit aux toilettes pour satisfaire un besoin naturel. Elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait dès qu'elle baissa son collant. Mais ne comprit quoi seulement en faisant de même avec sa culotte.

\- Oh...

Un peu surprise, l'adolescente regarda les traces rouges qui marquaient sa culotte blanche. Bonne à jeter à la poubelle, nota la jeune brune dans sa tête. Puis, elle fit la moue, finit sa petite affaire, fourra du papier toilette dans sa culotte et fila à l'infirmerie demander des serviettes hygiénique à sa mère. Celle-ci lui dégota en même temps une culotte et un collant propres sortis d'on ne sait où. Durant le reste de la journée, Chiaki eut l'impression que les autres la regardait différemment, qu'ils savaient que désormais, elle était une femme. En un sens, ça lui faisait plaisir. À treize ans révolus, elle était la dernière de son groupe d'amies à avoir ses règles. Il fallut moins de six mois à l'adolescente pour se dire que finalement, c'était plus galère qu'autre chose.

 _Floraison_

Le début d'année 2034 se déroula comme tous les autres pour Heiji. Se remettre de la soirée du nouvel an avec ses parents et leurs copains. Réviser les cours. Retourner en classe... La routine quoi ! Sauf que Juugo débarqua un soir à Konoha. Même s'il l'avait voulu, le fils de Meï n'aurait pas pu louper son parrain et ancien baby-sitter. Le colosse roux était en effet appuyé sur une moto d'enfer, et son manteau de cuir noir tranchant nettement avec les uniformes colorés des collégiens et lycéens.

\- Yo ! Lança Juugo en saluant d'un mouvement de tête le second roux.

\- Hey, ça faisait longtemps ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? S'étonna Heiji.

Un sourire étira les traits du colosse, qui lança un casque à l'adolescent.

\- Enfile ça et en selle ! On va faire un tour !

Heiji ouvrit la bouche pour protester que sa mère risquait de ne pas être d'accord. Puis, il se rappela que Juugo était un soldat d'élite, membre de la Garde, et qu'il n'était pas du genre à prendre des risques inutiles. Et surtout pas à se mettre dans la ligne de mire de Meï Terumi. C'est donc un grand sourire aux lèvres que le jeune roux enfourcha la moto et s'agrippa au manteau du colosse roux. Malgré le froid, Juugo balada son filleul pendant une bonne heure. Il le déposa chez lui en lui promettant que cette année, leur week-end de randonnée dans la montagne se ferait.

\- Ce sera l'occasion d'utiliser ton cadeau d'anniversaire, ajouta le colosse avec un clin d'œil.

Et dans un grand bruit de moteur, le meilleur parrain de tous les temps selon Heiji s'en fut vers d'autres cieux.

 _Floraison_

Les cerisiers de l'académie étaient en fleur en ce très ensoleillé mois d'avril. C'est avec un grand sourire au lèvre, le cartable négligemment jeté sur l'épaule qu'Hideyoshi salua ses camarades de classe. Cette année était sa deuxième à Konoha, il avait eu le temps de prendre ses marques, de retrouver des amis de Kiri, de s'en faire d'autres... Même si contrairement à eux, il ne vivait pas à l'internat. Ses parents avaient en effet souhaité le garder à la maison. Ce qu'Hideyoshi appréciait à sa juste valeur. Plusieurs de ses camarades s'étaient déjà plaints de l'absence de leurs parents. Il regrettait cependant quelques avantages de l'internant, l'autonomie, les soirées entre amis pour ne citer que cela.

\- SUZUMURA ! Lui hurla Gin Uchiha.

Très lointain cousin de Sasuke et Itachi, cet Uchiha là n'avait absolument rien à voir avec eux. D'un dynamisme à faire pâlir d'envie un Uzumaki, une bouille ronde à faire fondre toutes les mamans, c'était un petit arc-en-ciel de bonheur et de bonne humeur. Il avait tout de suite accroché avec Hideyoshi, et cela faisait dix ans que les deux ne se quittaient plus ! Ils avaient eu leur comptant d'aventures et de bêtises tous les deux. Les profs commençaient déjà à les ficher. Qu'à cela ne tienne, tout ne faisait que commencer !

 _Floraison_

Le jeune Rei Sarutobi, élève de première année à Konoha, avait tout pour ravir les profs les plus bougons. Silencieux, studieux, intelligent, intéressé et aux grands yeux sombres à faire fondre la banquise de tendresse, il commençait à concurrencer Daiki en terme de beauté. Le Sarutobi avait cependant un défaut majeur, qu'il se refusait à gommer : il était d'une curiosité effroyable et insatiable. Certains professeurs murmuraient dans les couloirs qu'il était encore pire que ne l'était Ino Yamanaka quand elle était à Konoha. En bref, si vous aviez un secret, vous étiez quasiment assuré de le partager avec Rei Sarutobi. Mais gare à ceux qui auraient souhaité en tirer parti. L'adolescent n'était pas du genre bavard, et personne n'avait jamais réussi à lui arracher d'informations qu'il ne souhaitait partager. C'était d'ailleurs une qualité que sa sœur respectait au plus haut point, puisqu'il n'avait jamais cafté aux parents ses bêtises. Même pas la fois où elle avait joué au basket avec le vase ancestral de la famille.

 _Floraison_

La chaleur étouffante du mois de juillet abrutissait les élèves, et réduisait de façon exponentielle leur attention en cours. Et même la très studieuse Kaguya Hatake était loin d'être en reste.

\- J'en peux plus, geignit Bara Uzumaki.

\- C'est à cause du réchauffement climatique, commença Hiro Yamamoto.

\- Ah non, la ferme, pas de science maintenant ! Protesta Bara.

Le brun haussa les épaules et retourna à sa lecture de magasine. Assise avec eux, Kaguya dessinait avec application la salle de classe et ses occupants.

\- Vous vous rendez compte qu'on rentre au collège dans neuf mois ? Soupira Bara.

Ni Hiro ni Kaguya ne relevèrent la remarque. Aucun des trois n'était vraiment enthousiaste à cette idée. Leur amitié très fusionnelle s'était formée au cours de leur troisième année à Kiri, et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis. Ils avaient peur que leur rentrée au collège ne les séparent, et Kaguya en faisait même des cauchemars.

\- D'ailleurs, Kaguya, ton père pourrait pas s'arranger avec le Hokage pour qu'on soit dans la même classe ? Demanda Hiro.

Kaguya acquiesça, sans rien promettre. Convaincre son père ne serait pas très compliqué. Mais si sa mère entendait parler de l'affaire... Disons que le Hokage passerait un sale quart d'heure si Anko s'occupait des négociations

 _Floraison_

Les cris de joies résonnaient dans le jardin de la maison de Takara et Takeo. En cette mi-août ensoleillée ils y recevaient toute leur famille. Himawari, dix-huit mois, était assise sur les genoux de son grand-père, et babillait à tout va. Quand on savait comment sa naissance avait faillit tourner, c'était une grande joie de la voir si pleine de vie. Akiko, Boruto, Emi, Kaede et Ryu, de trois à sept ans couraient dans le jardin après les chiens d'Hana. Celle-ci surveillait attentivement sa fille et ses chiens. Tous comme les papas-poules qu'étaient Naruto et Suigetsu. Confortablement installés à table, Minato, Kushina, Takara, Takeo, Tsunade, Jiraya, Yahiko, avec le petit Shuichi, un an dans les bras, Karin et Hinata discutaient de sujets divers et variés. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas là, Konan et Nagato étaient dans tous les esprits. Un an après le procès qui avait faillit leur coûter beaucoup, ils se trouvaient en mission en Afghanistan.

\- On est là ! Hurla Kokoro depuis la rue.

\- Quel coffre, ricana Karin, ça me rappelle quelqu'un ça !

Les regards se partagèrent entre Kushina et Naruto. La première leva les yeux au ciel avant d'aller ouvrir à ses jumeaux. Et l'autre fit :

\- Hein, de quoi ?

\- Rien mon amour, répondit Hinata avec un doux sourire moqueur.

Les jumeaux passèrent la porte vitrée menant au jardin en traînant deux nouvelles chaises. Ravi de revoir ses baby-sitters préférés, Ryu se précipita pour les voir, abandonnant sans regrets ses cousins germains. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que toute la troupe migre. Dix minutes plus tard, tous ceux qui avaient moins de quarante ans s'égaillaient sur la pelouse à la poursuite d'un ballon.

 _Floraison_

Nanami Terumi était celle de sa fratrie à ressembler le plus à leur mère aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Elle piqua donc une colère monstre quand elle appris qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir en randonnée avec Juugo comme son frère et sa sœur. Mais Meï et Chojuro furent intraitable sur ce point. À neuf ans, elle était trop jeune pour ce genre d'expéditions. Surtout si on prenait en compte que c'était Juugo qui menait. La peine de la fillette à l'idée d'être mise de côté fut un peu apaisé par Kaguya, qui vint passer la nuit chez elle. La fille de Kakashi avait elle aussi était jugée trop petite pour participer à la randonnée.

De leur côté, ses aînés étaient ravis. Juugo avait toujours été leur baby-sitter préféré (Au grand damne d'Ao, qui même s'il ne l'avouait pas, avait une grande affection pour les petits Terumi). En plus d'Anzu et Heiji, la joyeuse sortie était complétée de Miraï (Anzu ne serait jamais parti sans elle), de Daiki, Chiaki, Hideyoshi et Rei. La bande des bébés-nageurs s'étaient bien débrouillé pour se débarrasser de ses enfants, et entendait bien se partager la garde d'Anzu et Kaguya pour se ménager de nombreux moments tout à la fois romantiques et scabreux. En ce vendredi soir de septembre, le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher quand le groupe monta le campement sous la vigilante surveillance de Juugo.

\- Mais tire j'te dis ! S'écria Chiaki.

\- Tu crois que je fais quoi ? S'offusqua Daiki.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient emmêlés avec les tendeurs de la tente. S'il y en avait bien deux dans le groupe d'une effroyable nullité en travaux manuels, c'était bien eux. Anzu et Miraï se moquèrent d'eux quand elles revinrent avec du bois pour le feu. Heiji et Hideyoshi finirent par avoir pitié d'eux et à venir les aider, ayant déjà monté de leur côté une autre tente. Après que Juugo ait allumé un feu, ils s'installèrent autour pour se réchauffer. En ce dernier week-end d'août, les nuits se faisaient froides.

La marche jusqu'au campement leur avait ouvert l'appétit, ils dévorèrent donc leur repas de poissons cuits au feu de bois. Ils veillèrent tard ce soir-là, se racontant des histoires à faire peur. Le lendemain matin, ils démontèrent le campement, Juugo chargea les tentes sur son dos, et ils continuèrent leur marche vers le plateau de Torei, qui surplombait la vallée d'Aimi. Si Juugo avait été seul, il y aurait été en moins d'une demi-journée. Mais accompagné d'enfants âgés de douze à dix-sept ans, impossible. La jeune classe s'égayait dans tous les coins, babillant, s'écriant, s'émerveillant. Cela changeait agréablement des interventions de la Garde.

Ils marchèrent tout le samedi, grimpant le long des sentiers de randonnées. Avec leur énergie d'adolescent, les plus jeunes arrivaient à suivre le rythme de Juugo. Ils s'en glorifièrent le dimanche soir auprès de leurs parents, et Juugo ne révéla pas que si les jeunes avaient randonné, lui s'était clairement baladé. Le samedi en fin d'après-midi, ils atteignirent l'emplacement du campement, et remontèrent tente et feu. Ce soir-là, c'est en baillant en cœur que les adolescents dînèrent. La descente le lendemain se fit sans problème, et ils regagnèrent leurs pénates, absolument ravis de ce week-end en pleine nature.

 _Floraison_

C'est son carnet de note à la main que Kokoro suivait l'autopsie qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle croquait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les organes que le professeur détaillait et extrayait un à un. Plusieurs élèves ne supportèrent pas le spectacle et durent sortir. Nul doute que plusieurs d'entre eux se réorienteraient avant la fin du semestre. C'est l'estomac dans les talons que la jeune femme sortie de la salle d'autopsie, pas que les viscères soient très appétissants, mais elle était débout depuis six heures ce matin et n'avait déjeuné que d'une pomme au déjeuner. C'est d'un pas pressé que la jeune femme rejoignit l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec son frère. Plus pour très longtemps d'ailleurs, au moins de mars prochain, Shin serait diplômé et quitterait l'académie. Bien qu'un peu triste de voir son jumeau s'en aller, Kokoro comptait profiter de son départ pour emménager avec Hiroka. Après tout, elles étaient ensembles depuis plus d'un an. Il était temps non ?

En rentrant, la rousse fut accueillit par une délicieuse odeur de curry. Elle entendit son estomac gargouiller et se mit à saliver. Ça, c'était quelque chose qui allait lui manquer, les petits plats de son frère. Si chez les Uzumaki, Kushina et Takeo étaient des dangers notoires en cuisine, Shin avait hérité du talent de son père à ce sujet. Kokoro, Karin et Nagato se débrouillaient, et Naruto oscillait entre l'absence de talent de sa mère, et des fulgurances étonnantes dignes de son père. Imprévisible, comme toujours.

\- Je crève la dalle, geignit Kokoro en s'asseyant à table.

\- Si tu mangeais correctement aussi, soupira Shin en lui servant un bon bol de riz.

Ils mangèrent se chicanant, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas frère et sœur pour rien !

 _Floraison_

Mi-décembre, Shin se promenait, le nez en l'air au Cœur. Théoriquement, il était censé faire les courses, c'était son tour. Pratiquement, il y avait trop de monde dans le magasin, il irait plus tard, quand ce serait plus calme. Son regard accrocha la grue qui dépassait les arbres de la forêt d'Aimi. Depuis plus d'un an, des travaux de modernisation de l'académie rythmaient le rythme de vie des élèves. Kiri avait été la première à subir l'assaut des engins de chantier. Les travaux s'étaient achevés en janvier dernier, les engins s'étaient ensuite déplacés vers le Cœur. La modernisation en elle-même des infrastructures étaient achevée, et c'était désormais la future esplanade des magnolias qui étaient en construction. De ce que l'Uzumaki avait pu entendre, le projet avait un coût pharaonique. Il regrettait juste de quitter l'académie avant de voir le résultat, ça promettait d'être top ! Kokoro par contre, avec sa désastreuse idée de faire des études abominablement longues aurait le temps de voir les travaux à Iwa. Shin bailla un grand coup, quand il rouvrit les yeux, il aperçut le premier flocon de neige de décembre.

 _Floraison_

 **Et on recommence ! (01/2035 à 03/2037)**

L'institution qu'était le nouvel an des Uchiha ne s'était pas effondrée avec le temps. Même si désormais ce n'étaient plus Mikoto et Fuagku qui menaient la danse. Ils avaient décidé quelques années auparavant de passer la main à leurs enfants. Yumi, Sasuke, Sakura et Chizuru, ainsi que plus occasionnellement, Itachi et Obito coordonnaient l'événement. Et Sasuke avait plus d'une fois eu le temps de se demander comment sa mère arrivait à gérer tout cela à elle seule.

\- Allez gros tas, debout ! S'écria Kokoro en secouant son frère.

\- Non, j'en peux plus, soupira-t-il, laisse moi mourir en paix !

\- Tss, je vais me trouver un autre cavalier, grogna la rousse.

Hiroka ne savait malheureusement pas danser, une lacune que Kokoro essayait tant bien que mal de combler vu les deux pieds gauche de sa compagne. Le pauvre Uzumaki n'eut cependant pas le temps de se reposer qu'une autre survoltée lui tombait dessus.

\- Hey, Shin, tu danses ? L'interpella Miraï.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me faire danser ? Geignit l'Uzumaki.

\- C'est parce que t'es trop mignon, rétorqua l'adolescente en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

\- N'essayez pas mademoiselle, je suis imperméable aux compliments, même ceux des jolies filles, répliqua Shin d'un ton enjôleur.

Si Miraï, à peine dix-sept ans, rougit effectivement comme l'avait escompté le blond, sa réaction le surprit durablement.

\- Oh, c'est trop mignon, fait attention, je pourrais devenir folle de toi, susurra la fille d'Asuma.

Elle lui envoya un baiser avant de tourner les talons. Shin resta deux secondes hébétés, avant d'attraper un verre sur le buffet à côté duquel il s'était écroulé. Il avait du mal à voir si la jeune fille était sérieuse ou non. Bah, songea-t-il en haussant les épaules, il aurait bien le temps de voir !

 _Floraison_

Fin janvier, Anzu se rendit à Suna pour un entretien de motivation. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait finalement annoncé à ses parents sa décision d'entrer dans l'armée. Ceux-ci s'en étaient étonnés, puis inquiétés, mais sans chercher à l'en empêcher. De toute façon, celui qui ferait changer d'avis Anzu n'était pas encore né.

\- Alors, cet entretien ? S'enquit avidement Miraï le lendemain.

Anzu haussa les épaules et fit la moue. Elle n'en savait trop rien. Elle allait sans doute devoir attendre les résultats officiels.

\- Et toi ? Ta candidature à Iwa ?

\- Oh, je pense que ça va aller, j'ai eu d'excellentes références par Ibiki.

Responsable de l'activité informatique, celui-ci était particulièrement exigeant, et Anzu savait que pour obtenir des louanges du responsable des surveillants, Miraï devait être vraiment bonne en informatique.

\- Dans moins de deux mois c'est fini, soupira la brune.

\- Ouais, j'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée qu'on va quitter Konoha.

\- Je sais pas trop, d'une part ça me rend triste, d'un autre côté, je suis aussi impatiente pouvoir étudier ce qui me plaît, nuança Miraï.

Anzu acquiesça, totalement d'accord avec elle.

 _Floraison_

Assise dans son bureau, Yuna consultait des papiers en grognant. Ceux-ci avaient colonisé la pièce, et la jeune femme ne cessait de se lever pour en consulter d'autre, et noter de temps en temps quelques mots sur un tableau. En fin de matinée, finalement satisfaite de son travail, elle demanda à sa secrétaire de remballer les documents papiers. Elle passa toute l'après-midi à échanger des mails avec les Kage entre deux rendez-vous. Et le lendemain matin, le piège était ficelé.

\- Et du fait de ce changement de statut, les dons effectués à l'académie seront traités comme tout autre type de dons. Cela signifie, plus particulièrement, plus d'intégration de nouvelles personnalités au sein du conseil.

\- C'est très bien, énonça un actionnaire, mieux vaut rester en interne.

Depuis le premier festival des magnolias, les actionnaires étaient force d'opposition au sein du conseil. Ils contestaient la plupart des mesures, et A avait eu fort à faire avec eux dans ses débuts. Ils avaient fini par s'apaiser, mais restaient une force d'opposition latente qui posait bien des soucis à Yuna.

\- Il s'agit, de plus, d'une mesure rétroactive, énonça Yuna.

Les actionnaires se décomposèrent. Le quatrième recteur de l'académie avait commencé les démarches afin de les éjecter du conseil. Il avait cependant manqué de temps pour les faire appliquer. Yuna s'en était chargée.

\- Je suis donc navrée de vous annoncer que votre présence n'est plus requise ici. C'est avec un grand regret que je vous vois partir, déclara la rectrice, un immense sourire peiné aux lèvres.

Après un brin de remue-ménage, et de menaces, ils finirent par s'en aller.

\- Vous mentez vraiment comme une arracheuse de dent, nota Darui.

\- Ça me fend le cœur que vous pensiez ça de moi, ricana Yuna. Bon, maintenant qu'on s'est bien amusé, on a du pain sur la planche !

Assis dans un coin, les présidents des conseils des élèves de l'université et de Konoha la regardaient comme si elle était leur héroïne. Ou leur pire cauchemar.

 _Floraison_

Maintenant qu'elle avait un peu de recul, Miraï se dit qu'elle avait mal abordé la problématique Shin au nouvel an. De ce qu'elle connaissait des garçons, elle s'était déjà aperçue qu'ils étaient pas bien fut-fute. Mais l'Uzumaki donnait une tout autre définition à ce terme. N'avait-il donc vraiment pas compris qu'elle était intéressée ? Sur les bons conseils d'elle-même, Miraï se décida à l'inviter au cinéma. Shin débarqua donc au cinéma de l'académie (il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de travail depuis la fin de ses études il y a bientôt un an) un samedi après-midi, attifé de ses vêtements habituels. À savoir un jeans et un t-shirt encore plus fatigués que lui. La brune se dit que soit il le faisait exprès, soit il était vraiment nœud-nœud... La seconde options sembla la bonne puisqu'il la repoussa avec perte et fracas à la fin de la séance quand elle essaya de l'embrasser. L'Uzumaki sembla d'ailleurs bien partit pour se carapater, mais la brune ne s'en laissa pas compter.

\- Rah, mais pourquoi tu m'as suivi jusque là, s'exaspéra Shin, essoufflé d'avoir couru.

\- Je te plaît pas ? Attaqua cash Miraï.

\- T'es trop jeune, répliqua Shin.

\- J'ai dix-huit ans, ce n'est que trois de moins que toi.

\- Je suis diplômé et dans la vie active.

\- J'ai un doute sur la deuxième partie, ironisa Miraï.

Shin lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Écoute Miraï, on se connaît depuis qu'on est gamin, je vois pas pourquoi tu t'amuses à jouer au couple avec moi.

\- Tu me plais, répliqua la brune.

Shin en resta coi. Puis, il soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Non, ça suffit, je rentre. À la prochaine...

Miraï le regarda partir, une moue de mécontentement plaquée sur le visage.

\- Je t'aurais Shin Uzumaki, tu vas voir !

 _Floraison_

Dans les bureaux du Cœur, c'était la cohue, les employés courraient en tout sens pour préparer les derniers détails. La salle de réunion avait été transformée en loge dans laquelle tous les Kage passaient sous les soins vigilants de coiffeurs et de maquilleurs.

\- Madame Sasaki, ça va bientôt être l'heure de votre discours, surgit soudain une assistance zélée.

Yuna hocha la tête et rangea le téléphone sur lequel elle pianotait. Les Kage suivirent le mouvement. C'est bien alignés, chacun portant la couleur associée à son district qu'ils écoutèrent Yuna vanter les mérites de l'académie, en souligner les valeurs et parler des projets à venir. Il y eut des crépitements de flash, des applaudissements et des vivats quand la rectrice coupa le cordon symbolique qui barrait l'accès à l'esplanade des Magnolias. C'est complètement épuisé que Naruto poussa la porte de chez lui le soir venu, Yuna sur les talons. Il trouva Hinata assise dans le canapé à zapper distraitement sur les programmes.

\- Venez, j'ai préparé à manger, souffla la Hyuga.

C'est avec reconnaissance que Naruto et Yuna s'assirent à table et dévorèrent ce qu'avait concocté la jeune femme.

\- Les petits ont été sages ? S'enquit Yuna une fois sa faim un peu comblée.

\- Adorables, Boruto, Himawari et Hanabusa ont beaucoup joué ensembles.

\- Pas de problème pour donner son bain à Akisa ?

\- Pas très ravie mais elle s'est laissée faire.

\- Huit mois et déjà une terreur, ricana Naruto, comme sa mère.

\- Tss, t'es bête, rigola la Sasaki

 _Floraison_

Daiki passa d'un pas bondissant les portes d'entrée de Konoha. C'était la rentrée ! Il était très (trop ?) content de retourner à Konoha. Même si la présence d'engins de chantier indiquaient les travaux à venir. La raison en tenait en deux mots : Michiko Ryuma, sa petite-amie depuis bientôt quatre mois. Elle lui avait affreusement manqué au cours de ces trois semaine de séparation. C'est fort peu discrètement cachés non loin de là qu'Anko et Kakashi observèrent les retrouvailles.

\- Putain qu'est-ce qu'il est niais, grogna Anko.

\- Il a seize ans, il a le droit, répondit distraitement son époux.

Anko songea pensivement à son adolescence (beaucoup trop loin dans ses souvenirs à son goût), sans retrouver beaucoup de niaiseries. Elle n'avait pas non plus beaucoup de souvenirs de son adolescence, la faute aux expérimentations d'Orochimaru.

\- Mais attends, qu'est-ce que tu connais à la niaiserie des adolescents ? S'interpella soudain la violette.

Parce que le génie Hatake ne pouvait pas avoir eu une adolescence normale.

\- Mes années d'enseignements ? Proposa pensivement Kakashi.

Les deux époux échangèrent un regard, chargé des tristesses qu'ils étaient heureux d'avoir épargné à leurs enfants.

\- On ferait mieux de les laisser, non ? Soupira Anko.

Le gris acquiesça et ils se faufilèrent discrètement jusqu'à la salle des professeurs.

\- Bon, qui cache des préservatifs dans son sac ? Demanda Kakashi en chemin.

\- Mais toi mon amour, puisque je lui ai déjà expliqué comment les utiliser, susurra Anko.

\- C'est marrant, mais je me souviens d'un sacré paquet de fois où tu n'as pas su les utiliser, persifla le gris.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que, séance tenante, la violette l'entraîne dans un placard à balais situé commodément non loin de là. Ce placard à balais connu bientôt la réputation d'être hanté dût au bruits étranges en émanant.

 _Floraison_

La plus jeune (et seule héritière) du clan Senju observait la scène qui se déroulait devant elle d'un air perplexe. Il n'était pas rare que les Terumi, les Sarutobi, les Hatake, Hideyoshi, elle-même, et de temps en temps les Uzumaki se rassemblent. Il y avait cependant quelques éléments plus étonnants. Miraï se baladant main dans la main avec Shin l'était particulièrement. Surtout quand on savait qu'il n'avait accepté de sortir avec elle que pour avoir la paix. Ce qui faisait bien rigoler Chiaki. Sérieusement, Miraï et paix ? Aussi incompatible qu'Ibiki et broderie. En tout aussi étonnant, il y avait Daiki, récemment célibataire, qui coupait du bois en l'insultant de tous les noms. Il était accompagné dans sa tâche d'Anzu, de Nanami et de Kaguya, qui semblaient beaucoup s'amuser à fracasser de pauvres végétaux sans défense. Hideyoshi et Heiji, assit à côté de Chiaki regardaient le bordel ambiant un air artistiquement désintéressé sur le visage.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il les laisse manier des haches ? Marmonna Hideyoshi en soupirant.

Il, c'était Juugo, responsable de la troupe pour l'après-midi. Et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de les emmener découper un arbre tombé suite à un orage la semaine précédente. Autant la fraîcheur des sous-bois était agréable en cet étouffant mois de juillet, autant il était ennuyeux et fatiguant de couper du bois. Heiji, Hideyoshi et Chiaki avaient déclaré forfait. Miraï avait fini par se jeter dans les bras de son amoureux quand il les avait rejoint.

\- Après, Daiki est plutôt adroit, et Anzu manie bien plus dangereux à Suna, nota Heiji.

\- Et ta petite sœur, t'as pas peur qu'elle se coupe un doigt ? Répliqua le brun.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Nanami et Kaguya qui s'agrippaient à deux à une hache. Juugo semblait beaucoup s'amuser à voir ces crevettes essayer de la déplacer.

\- Au fait, quelqu'un a du miel à la maison ? S'alarma soudain Chiaki.

\- Pourquoi ? T'as faim ? S'étonna Heiji.

\- Non, c'est pour les échardes, ça permet de les retirer. Parce que ça m'étonnerait que la journée s'achève sans blessure...

Daiki poussa un cri à point nommé, avant de secouer la main droite avec vigueur, en pleurnichant à moitié.

 _Floraison_

C'est en criant d'excitation qu'Heiji se jeta dans les vagues. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Nanami, qui piailla face à la fraîcheur de l'eau. Le frère et la sœur passèrent un long moment à s'arroser. À douze ans, la petite rousse était suffisamment agile pour asticoter suffisamment son grand frère de bientôt quinze ans. Par contre, quand Anzu se joignit à la partie, les plus jeunes finirent sous l'eau. À bientôt dix-huit ans, et avec ses six mois d'études à Suna, la jeune femme était tout à fait capable de maîtriser ses cadets. Ce dont elle ne se privait pas. Ils revinrent trempés, et épuisés à leur serviettes.

\- Hey ! Attention ! Protesta leur père quand il se retrouva aspergé de sable.

\- Y'a des gâteaux ? J'ai faim ! Gémit Nanami.

\- Dans le sac bleu, répondit sa mère, plongée dans son livre.

Deux minutes plus tard, les trois plus jeunes se disputaient des biscuits dans de joyeux piaillements. Chojuro et Meï échangèrent un regard par-dessus leurs lunettes de soleil. Le calme ne durait jamais longtemps chez eux, et tant mieux, ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Même si Anzu avait quasiment quitté le nid, ils se rassuraient en se disant qu'il leur restait encore de belles années à dorloter leurs enfants, et dans quelques années, leurs petits enfants.

 _Floraison_

La fête d'Halloween de cette année était vraiment très réussie. Même Hideyoshi, notoirement connu pour détester ce genre de festivité, ne pouvait que l'admettre. Le brun n'avait jamais été connu pour sa bravoure, et il préférait éviter de regarder des films d'horreur. Il sauta donc en hurlant de frayeur quand Gin déboula sans prévenir dans son dos.

\- Putain t'es con ! J'ai cru que j'allais crever ! Hurla le Suzumura.

Depuis son entrée à Konoha, le langage d'Hideyoshi s'était pas mal dégradé. Au grand damne de ses parents. Mais c'étaient des vieux, ils comprenaient pas ce que c'était que la vie d'adolescents, d'abord !

\- Roh, t'es pas drôle, grogna Gin en levant les yeux au ciel et se grattant distraitement l'oreille.

Et vu la façon dont il remuait le nez, il avait envie de se gratter autre part, mais son maquillage l'en empêchait.

\- C'est le but d'Halloween d'avoir peur, ajouta l'Uchiha.

\- Un jour je te le ferai payer, marmonna son ami.

\- Tu peux toujours courir, répliqua Gin en ricanant.

Hideyoshi n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Chiaki et Heiji venaient de débarquer. Fort heureusement de façon moins fracassante pour le pauvre petit cœur du Suzumura.

\- Hey, devinez ce qu'on a attrapé dehors, fit Heiji avec un trop grand sourire pour être honnête.

\- Un rhume ? Fit sceptiquement Gin.

\- Mais non, regarde ! Répliqua Chiaki.

Et elle ouvrit son sac, dévoilant trois grenouilles visiblement mortes de peur.

\- OK, et tu vas en faire quoi ? S'intéressa Hideyoshi.

Parce que malgré leurs sérieux en classe, Heiji et Chiaki étaient réputés pour être un duo mortel. Il y avait même des rumeurs comme quoi ils étaient fichés dans la salle des profs. Un peu comme Hideyoshi et Gin quoi...

\- Qui est chiche d'aller en coller une dans le verre d'Ibiki ? Répliqua Heiji.

\- Moi ! S'écria Gin.

Hideyoshi sentit que la situation allait déraper, et qu'il était hors de question qu'il prenne en main ces trucs gluants. Il voulait bien faire des blagues, mais hors de question qu'il pose sa délicate petite main sur cette chose visqueuse. Hors de question !

\- Je refuse de toucher à ces trucs ! Déclara-t-il avec véhémence.

\- Pas grave, on s'en charge, répliqua Chiaki.

En les voyant s'éloigner, Hideyoshi se dit que ça allait mal finir cette histoire... Et oh putain que c'était cool !

 _Floraison_

La fin du mois de Novembre s'accompagna de la fin des travaux de Konoha. Pendant huit mois, ils avaient rythmés la vie des étudiants. Mais maintenant, des dortoirs aux salles de classes en passant par les terrains de sport, tout avait été réhabilité. Profitant de la fin de journée et de l'absence des élèves, Yuna et Naruto jouaient les inspecteurs des travaux finis.

\- C'est quand même vachement plus chouette que quand on étaient étudiants, nota Yuna

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, tout, absolument tout a été refait, soupira Naruto, même ce que j'avais gravé dans les murs de ma salle de classe a disparu !

\- Attends, t'avais gravé dans le mur ! S'indigna Yuna.

Naruto lui fit son légendaire sourire lumineux. Yuna ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

\- Ah, ça me fait trop bizarre, fit le blond. Tout est plus grand, y'a un étage de plus aux bâtiments de cours, de même pour celui des activités, des ascenseurs partout, de nouveaux bâtiments...

\- Tu n'aimes pas le changement ? S'inquiéta Yuna.

\- Si, si, je me dis juste que si Danzo avait cherché à développer l'académie plus qu'à se faire bien voir du gouvernement, on aurait eu ça à notre époque.

Yuna esquissa un sourire mélancolique.

\- On referait le monde de cette façon, soupira-t-elle, je préfère me concentrer sur ce que je peux faire maintenant...

\- Mais, c'est pas moi qui ai dit ça ?

\- Si si, que veux-tu, je vais chercher l'inspiration chez les plus grands.

Les deux partagèrent un sourire complice. Malgré les années passées, ils avaient encore quelques restes des adolescents révolutionnaires qu'ils avaient été.

 _Floraison_

C'est en dissimulant de son mieux un sourire que Rei accueillit Shin en ce week-end d'avant Noël. Après plusieurs mois de relation, Miraï avait décidé de présenter son petit-ami à ses parents. La rupture de ce secret, qui n'en était pas un pour Rei, de plus en plus aguerri à l'écoute discrète, ne choqua pas plus que cela Asuma et Kurenaï. Après tout, ce n'était pas le premier petit ami de leur fille et ils connaissaient bien Shin.

\- Et sinon, ton travail, ça va ? S'enquit Kurenaï. Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais eu du mal à en trouver.

\- Ouais, disons que j'ai du mal avec la hiérarchie. Je préfère être mon propre patron, répondit Shin.

\- Mais c'est pas ton oncle qui gère les dojos de la famille ? S'étonna Miraï.

\- Il est le premier héritier, avec ma mère, mais disons que c'est moi qui en est la gestion.

\- Mais, qui s'en occupait avant ? Intervint Asuma.

\- Euh, un mec nommé pour ça. Mais au départ c'était censé être mon oncle Ryuku. Et puis, c'est pas comme si le reste de la famille était très intéressé par ça...

\- Oui, j'ai d'ailleurs entendu dire que ta cousine avait eu un petit garçon il y a quelques mois, fit Kurenaï.

\- Ouais, le premier descendant mâle du clan Hozuki, ricana Shin. Suigetsu en était tout fier. Par contre ma mère et mon oncle n'arrêtent pas de dire que ce sont des Uzumaki.

\- Ah, ça, les histoires de familles, soupira Asuma. C'est comme Konohamaru, il a été très têtu à appeler sa fille comme ma sœur défunte... J'espère qu'il sera plus mesuré avec son enfant à naître.

\- Oh, de ce que m'a dit Hinata, Hanabi ne va pas se laisser faire sur ce coup là, répliqua Shin.

\- Elle n'est pas du genre à ce laisser faire Mademoiselle Hanabi.

Les années avaient passées, mais Miraï éprouvait toujours une forte admiration pour la cadette d'Hiashi.

\- Bon, on peut passer au dessert ? Se plaignit Rei.

 _Floraison_

La fin de sa première année à Konoha ravissait Kaguya. Pour une raison toute simple, c'était les vacances. Et elle adorait les vacances. Dans ces moments là, elle avait plus de possibilités pour se promener tranquillement, et plus de temps pour peindre. Même si ça la peinait un peu d'être séparée de Bara et d'Hiro. Ses deux meilleurs amis depuis toujours, et pour toujours ! Et puis, cette fin d'année annoncé aussi la dernière année à Kiri de Nanami. Bien que de caractères très différents, les deux filles s'étaient toujours très bien entendue. Kaguya était donc très heureuse de la retrouver.

\- Kaguya, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais percher là-haut ?

L'adolescente tourna la tête, pour croiser le regard de sa mère, qui semblait aussi paniquée qu'en colère.

\- J'aime bien observer les nuages, répondit prudemment la grise.

\- Viens par là ma chérie, l'enjoignit sa mère en ouvrant grand les bras.

Anko s'assit sur l'appui fenêtre et accueillit sa fille dans son étreinte.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu montes sur le toit comme ça ma chérie. Tu pourrais tomber et te faire très mal... Tu comprends ? Fit doucement la plus âgée. Et avec ce froid, tu vas attraper la mort !

\- Oui maman, marmonna la plus jeune en réponse.

Anko poussa un soupir.

\- Allez, on rentre.

Kaguya jeta un regard triste au ciel, ce que sa mère ne manqua pas. Deux jours plus tard, Kakashi faillit tomber du toit en essayant d'installer un balcon pour sa fille. Il fut prudemment décidé de laisser l'affaire à des professionnels.

 _Floraison_

Le mois d'avril 2036 avait été attendu avec une grande impatience par Nanami Terumi. Enfin, elle rentrait à Konoha, dans la cour des grands ! Éternelle petite dernière, que ce soit dans sa fratrie ou dans le groupe d'amis de ses parents, elle en avait marre d'être traitée comme une enfant. Elle allait leur prouver à tous qu'elle était capable de suivre les cours, faire ses devoirs et manger ses légumes sans qu'on l'y force, oui madame ! Elle compris qu'elle était définitivement une grande quand ses parents vinrent s'installer dans sa chambres, un certain nombre de livres et de grandes feuilles de papier roulés sous le bras. Ses parents étaient entrés de la même façon dans la chambre de ses aînés. Heiji et Nanami avaient bien essayé d'écouter à la porte quelques six ans ils n'avaient rien appris d'une Anzu visiblement choquée. Et Heiji avait également refusé de partager ses connaissances avec sa petite sœur trois ans auparavant. Nanami fut donc prise au dépourvue quand son père déploya ce qui semblait être un schéma anatomique... mais de quoi ? La jeune fille n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

\- Bien, ma chérie, ça c'est une vulve, déclara sa mère d'une voix professorale en désignant le schéma anatomique. Et ça, un pénis, indiqua-t-elle en se tournant vers un second schéma que Chojuro venait de déployer.

La demi-heure de détails techniques sur les façons de faire des bébés (et surtout du sexe) rendit Nanami rouge cramoisie. Quelques années auparavant, elle avait eu droit à l'explication du papa et de la maman qui se faisaient des câlins, et pouf neuf mois plus tard, un bébé. Les détails techniques lui semblaient tout de suite moins ragoûtant.

\- Et, c'est obligé ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix

\- Non, tu fais comme tu le sens. Tu peux aussi demander à ta sœur si tu veux, indiqua Meï.

La mère de famille se doutait bien que sa benjamine préférerait en parler avec Anzu malgré leurs caractères de feu follets respectifs.

\- Mais pourquoi vous m'expliquez ça maintenant ? Gémit Nanami.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que la loi a changé que tout le monde la respecte, grimaça Chojuro. Il vaut mieux être bien informé.

Dans la lignée des réformes novatrices, la majorité sexuelle avait relevée de treize à seize ans. Au grand soulagement de beaucoup de parents.

\- Et si tu as des questions, n'hésites surtout pas mon cœur, appuya Meï.

\- Non, non, ça ira...

Elle avait eu son comptant de traumatismes pour la journée.

 _Floraison_

Kokoro avait trouvé suspect que son frère tarde tant à trouver du travail. La preuve, ça ne faisait que cinq mois qu'il avait repris la direction des dojos Uzumaki. La rousse songeait qu'il avait dû se faire botter le cul par sa petite-amie. Tout en tapotant ses cours de son crayon, Kokoro ricana, elle l'aimait bien celle-là, sympa et énergique, tout ce qu'il fallait pour secouer ce flemmard de Shin ! La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée sortit l'Uzumaki de ses pensées. Et quand on parle du loup...

\- Kokoro, j'ai besoin d'aide ! Lui hurla Shin en lui sautant dessus quand elle ouvrit la porte.

Par réflexe, la rousse colla une mandale à son jumeau pour qu'il la lâche. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol en l'insultant, et tu m'as cassé le nez putain !

\- Roh, ça va, il a rien ton nez, râla Kokoro en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

Shin lui offrit une moue boudeuse, mais saisit tout de même la tasse de thé qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Bon, c'est quoi ton problème ?

\- C'est Miraï, gémit Shin en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

\- Quoi, elle t'as tiré du lit avant neuf heures ? Se moqua la rousse.

\- Elle veut qu'on couche ensemble !

\- … OK, où est le problème ? S'étonna Kokoro.

\- Mais, elle est même pas majeur ! J'ai l'impression d'être un pervers sexuel !

\- Elle va avoir dix-neuf ans.

\- Dans trois mois seulement, la majorité c'est vingt !

\- Mais elle a plus de seize ans, donc c'est bon, tu peux y aller tranquille. Et puis, on n'as que vingt-deux ans, hein, t'es pas un vieux tout vermoulu non plus hein...

Shin lui jeta un regard tout à la fois exaspéré et désespéré.

\- Tu comprends rien, soupira-t-il.

Kokoro lui jeta un regard perçant et se servit des capacités de déduction qu'elle avait appris avec Suigetsu (même si elle était la seule à le surnommer super Sherlock).

\- D'accord, dans ce cas, c'est quoi le vrai problème ?

Shin grimaça, et marmonna d'une toute petite voix et le plus bas possible. D'un haussement de sourcil bien placé, Kokoro lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas compris.

\- J'ai jamais fait, enfin, tu sais quoi...

\- Oui, je sais que t'es puceau, et alors ?

Kokoro eut un mouvement de recul quand elle perçu l'envie manifeste de Shin de, tout à la fois lui jeter sa tasse à la figure, l'insulter, et fondre en larme.

\- Je vais être nul, sanglota le blond, se décidant finalement pour la troisième solution.

\- Bien sûr.

Shin lui jeta un regard noir.

\- T'es censé me rassurer, me donner des conseils, ou je ne sais quoi!

\- Ma première fois était résolument ratée, continua Kokoro sans l'écouter. Je savais pas quoi faire de mes mains, de mes jambes, d'un peu tout quoi. Et puis, plus ça allait, mieux c'était. C'est comme tout, plus tu pratiques, meilleurs t'es !

Son blond de petit frère lui jeta un regard ébloui.

\- Oui, je sais, je suis géniale. Allez, bonne baise !

 _Floraison_

Le mois de juillet apportait un soleil magnifique sur le Japon. De quoi ravir tout le monde. Il apportait également les examens, ce qui ne ravissait absolument pas la tranche d'âge concernées. Que ce soit Anzu à Suna, ou bien Heiji et Nanami à Konoha, ça bossait dur. Bien que pas du tout dans les mêmes matières.

\- Quelqu'un aurait vu mon bouquin de Sun tzu ? Hurla Anzu dans la maison.

\- Ouais, dans le salon, gueula Heiji en retour. Et si tu pouvais la fermer y'en a qu'on des maths à faire !

\- On bosse en silence ! Hurla Meï depuis le bas des escaliers.

Chojuro jeta un œil à sa montre. Même pas une demi-heure de calme. Il reposa le regard sur le texte qu'il tenait entre ses mains et repris sa dictée auprès de Nanami. Le soir même, il se coucha auprès de Meï qui semblait plus que préoccupée.

\- Anzu a un examen pratique dans deux jours, commença-t-elle.

Chojuro émit un bruit l'invitant à poursuivre.

\- Dans un an et demi elle sera diplômée... Je ne veux pas que mon bébé se fasse faucher par une balle, murmura Meï d'une petite voix tremblante.

Le cœur de Chojuro se serra. Lui non plus il ne le voulait pas. Lui aussi il était terrifié par le choix de vie de sa fille. Avec force, il enlaça son amante, cherchant son réconfort tout en lui offrant le sien.

 _Floraison_

L'adolescent calme, discret et observateur qu'était Rei Sarutobi pouvait se révéler d'un aveuglement olympien dans certains conditions. Comme par exemple ne pas comprendre le moins du monde que sa façon de repousser la jeune Bara Uzumaki n'était pas des plus délicate. La rouquine de treize ans avait fondu en larme quand le Sarutobi lui avait répondu non sans le moindre état d'âme. Le garçon de quatorze an s'était alors mis à balbutier des sons incohérents, assez perdu quand à la conduite à tenir. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire grand chose d'autre puisque Kaguya lui était passé devant, lui marchant allégrement sur les pieds au passage.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'est mis à pleurer ? Interrogea Rei une fois parvenu au bout de son récit.

\- Elle voulait visiblement plus qu'aller se balader au Cœur avec toi, répondit Miraï.

\- Plus ?

\- Sortir avec toi, faire des bisous, ce genre de trucs...

\- Oh...

\- T'y as pas pensé ?

\- Bah non, je vois pas trop à quoi ça sert.

La Sarutobi fit un bruit incroyablement mignon, et ébouriffa avec affection les cheveux de son cadet.

\- J'aimerai tellement que tu restes si innocent et adorable, soupira-t-elle avec le sourire.

Rei lui jeta un regard de hibou perdu. Miraï ne put résister à l'envie de lui faire un câlin.

\- C'est bien d'être innocent ? Murmura-t-il dans son cou.

\- C'est bien parce que ça ne dure pas, et qu'il faut donc en profiter, assura Miraï.

Le Sarutobi jeta un œil à sa grande sœur. Il réalisa soudainement qu'ils ne faisaient plus tout à fait parti du même monde. Si lui était encore un enfant, dans son corps et dans sa tête, Miraï s'apprêtait à sauter le pas de l'âge adulte. Rei se demanda si c'était l'approche de son dix-neuvième anniversaire qui lui donnait cette maturité.

 _Floraison_

Daiki fit une entrée fracassante dans la salle du conseil des étudiants de Konoha. Quand Miraï était entrée à l'université un an et demi auparavant, c'était le jeune Hatake qui avait repris le poste, bien qu'il ne soit qu'en deuxième année de lycée. Maintenant en troisième année, il avait pris suffisamment en maturité pour diriger avec sérieux et efficacité les énergumènes sous ses ordres. Principalement Hideyoshi, Gin, Chiaki et Heiji, pour ne pas les citer. Ces quatre là débordaient d'énergie créative, qui si elle n'était pas bien canalisée pouvait provoquer des ravages. Daiki se souvenait encore de l'Halloween de l'année précédente qui s'était achevé avec beaucoup trop de hurlements à son goût.

\- Alors, les votes pour les présentateurs de la cérémonie des espoirs sont bouclés ? Lança-t-il à la cantonade.

\- Ouais, on les annonce sur la page facebook du conseil dans une heure, répondit Heiji, penché sur un ordinateur.

Avec curiosité, Daiki se pencha par dessus son épaule pour voir les noms retenus. Il avait bien quelques favoris, mais...

\- Oh putain, c'est pas vrai ! Jura-t-il.

\- Désolé vieux, mais les votes ont parlé, répliqua le Terumi. Et puis, ça aurait pu être pire, t'es avec Chiaki !

\- J'ai autre chose à faire que de préparer un discours et des blagues pour chaque espoirs, est-ce que tu sais seulement combien il y en a ?!

\- Deux cent treize, répondit Heiji sans s'émouvoir, tout en replaçant ses lunettes d'un geste distrait.

\- Putain, quand je pense que la rectrice et Monsieur Uchiha l'ont fait quatre fois d'affilée, et devant l'empereur la première fois... Nan mais tu te rends compte ?

\- Daiki ! L'interpella Chiaki. J'ai déjà commencé à travailler sur quelques trucs pour la cérémonie. Ce serait bien qu'on se voit cette semaine pour en parler.

\- Ouais, grogna l'adolescent, chez toi ou chez moi ?

\- Plutôt chez moi, on sera plus tranquilles. Vendredi, dix-sept heure ?

\- OK

\- Ramène de quoi écrire, lui conseilla la jeune fille.

Daiki ressassa l'affaire jusqu'au soir. Il en était tellement contrarié qu'il n'arriva pas à s'endormir. Il ne cessait de se tourner et retourner dans son lit en maugréant. Il avait autre chose à faire que de faire le guignol sur scène bon sang. Il finit par repousser ses couvertures, les arracher du lit et s'emmitoufler dedans. Il passa discrètement dans le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre de sa sœur. Il s'y faufila, et eut la joie de voir la fenêtre ouverte. Il trouva sa cadette assise sur son balcon à regarder le ciel.

\- Salut terreur, t'as pas trouvé de monstre à terroriser sous ton lit ? Blagua-t-il.

\- Non, ils sont tous partis se réfugier sous le tien, répliqua l'adolescente sur le même ton.

Le frère et le sœur partagèrent un grimace.

\- Alors comme ça tu vas présenter les espoirs, attaqua Kaguya dès que son aîné fut assis.

\- Ouais, grogna-t-il avec un manque d'entrain évident. Par contre, ça m'a étonné que Chiaki soit choisie aussi...

\- C'est à cause du coup de la grenouille de l'année dernière. Les élèves la trouvent hyper cool parce qu'elle est bonne en classe mais qu'elle sait déconner.

\- Kaguya... C'est quoi cette façon de parler ? S'étonna Daiki, habitué à voir sa sœur toujours parler de façon stricte.

\- Je cite.

\- OK...

S'il n'avait pas fait si froid dehors, ils se seraient endormis sur le balcon à contempler le ciel.

 _Floraison_

Le début d'année 2037 s'ouvrit sur un Japon couvert par la neige. Petits et grands en profitèrent à loisir. Chaudement couverte, Chiaki marchait main dans la main avec son Daiki chéri. Malgré le froid, ils avaient préféré sortir afin d'échapper à la surveillance de leurs parents. Sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent des enfants très occupés à rouler péniblement une énorme boule de neige. Avec entrain, les deux adolescents leurs prêtèrent main forte, et finirent par construire avec eux un bonhomme de neige. Ils rentrèrent trempés, épuisés et grelottant chez les Hatake, mais particulièrement fiers de leur bonhomme de neige. Assis autour d'un bon chocolat chaud, les deux adolescents se parlaient, penchés l'un vers l'autre d'un air complice. À force de passer de nombreuses soirées ensembles à préparer la cérémonie des espoirs, ils avaient fini par atteindre une grande complicité, qui s'était muée en sentiments amoureux. Et c'était tellement merveilleux de sortir avec Daiki que Chiaki ne se sentait même pas honteuse de sourire niaisement avec lui.

 _Floraison_

Le mois de février était arrivé, et avec lui la saint-valentin. Assis sur un banc, Hideyoshi observait les offrandes chocolatées qui s'achevaient plus ou moins bien. Il nota d'ailleurs que Daiki, malgré sa récente mise en couple avec Chiaki en recevait un certain nombre. Ça n'allait pas plaire à la jeune fille ça ! Oh, et Kaguya et Nanami suivant discrètement Rei pour lui offrir des chocolats...

\- Ça y est, je suis prêt, déclara Gin en se laissant tomber sur le banc à côté d'Hideyoshi.

\- Cool, parce qu'Heiji sort justement de la cafèt', nota Hideyoshi.

\- Non, je ne peux pas, je suis pas prêt ! Se dégonfla l'Uchiha. Et s'il me rembarre.

\- Y'a des chances ouais, j'suis sûr à quatre-vingt pour cent qu'il est hétéro.

\- Donc, j'ai des chances ! Se requinqua Gin, j'y vais, à plus ! Souhaite moi bonne chance !

Et s'il s'en fut à la poursuite du fils de Meï. Hideyoshi bailla un grand coup. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas encore reçu de chocolats, c'était dommage. Il espérait que Chiaki lui offrirait les siens bientôt, il commençait à avoir un petit creux.

 _Floraison_

Chiaki marchait tranquillement dans les rues du Cœur. Elle était en avance au rendez-vous fixé avec les autres. Bah, pas grave, elle avait justement envie d'une boisson chaude.

\- Bon, comptez-vous, tout le monde est là ? Hurla Kokoro. Parfait ? On y va !

Reprenant leurs bonnes vieilles habitudes de Konoha, Anzu et Miraï se mirent bras dessus bras dessous. Daiki et Chiaki se prirent par la main. Nanami, Kaguya, Bara et Hiro se mirent à sautiller à la suite de Kokoro et Hiroka. Shin se mit les mains dans les poches et commença à regarder le ciel. Rei, Heiji Hideyoshi et Gin marchaient de concert en suivant le groupe.

\- Waouh ! Fit Hiro avec des étoiles dans les yeux quand ils arrivèrent au pied du téléphérique.

\- En route pour le quartier d'Ame ! Sautilla d'excitation Nanami.

Suite aux travaux de rénovation de l'académie, Kumo s'était vu adjoint un nouveau quartier, situé au-dessus de la falaise qui passait juste derrière le tramway, sur le plateau de Torei. Un téléphérique avait été mis en place en périphérie du cœur pour y accéder. Une route partant de Wakai permettait également d'y grimper.

\- Beuh, je crois que j'ai le mal de l'air, s'effondra Daiki quand ils furent dans le téléphérique.

\- Mais non, ça va passer, l'encouragea Chiaki.

Bien que les jambes tremblantes, le Hatake les suivit dans la découverte du quartier d'Ame, dévolu aux arts. Un nouveau poste avait même été crée, celui d'Amekage.

\- Tss, bientôt va y avoir trop de quartier et ils vont se retrouver quinze autour de la table du conseil, nota Anzu.

\- Mais ils sont déjà treize, nota Miraï, qui s'y connaissait pour avoir assisté à des réunions. Les cinq Kage originaux, la rectrice, la directrice de l'hôpital, le responsable des pompiers, celui de la sécurité, les quatre présidents des conseils étudiants...

Quelques années auparavant, il avait été décidé que chaque quartier universitaire aurait son propre président du conseil des étudiants. Parce que, comme l'avait argué Yuna, c'est très prenant comme poste ! J'ai faillit me planter vous savez !

\- C'est vraiment dommage, soupira Anzu, je vais quitter Suna juste avant qu'ils commencent les travaux de rénovation.

\- Mais tu as encore un an, un an, murmura Miraï contre son oreille.

\- Oui, un an, un an avant que tout ne commence vraiment, chuchota la Terumi.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Ne sont-ils donc pas adorables !**  
 **La réaction de Nanami ressemble beaucoup à la mienne quand j'ai appris comment on faisait vraiment les bébés, et surtout à quoi ressemblait un accouchement (sérieux les profs, ne passez pas ce genre de vidéo, c'est un coup à faire tomber le taux de naissance).**

 **A la prochaine pour le dernier chapitre (je ne sais pas quand, et je ne vais pas donner de date pour éviter les faux espoirs).**

 **Kissoux !**

 **P.S. : Oui, j'ai encore gardé quelques surprises pour le dernier chapitre.**


	12. Instants volés

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes.**

 **C'est avec une grande émotion que je vous partage l'ultime parcelle des Magnolias.**

 **Au départ, ce chapitre devait détailler les fairs-parts de mariage/naissance/décès liés au différents protagonistes. Mais on va pas se mentir, j'avait même pas fait un dixième que ça s'annonçait long et chiant. Du coup, j'ai décidé d'aborder ce que ce chapitre représentait vraiment : tous les instants que je n'ai pu intégrer à l'histoire originale parce que : j'en ai eu l'idée après coup, ils se sont produits avant l'histoire principale ou ils se déroulent après l'épilogue.**

 **Ce chapitre ne sera pas linéaire, loin de là, je me suis amusée à faire des aller-retours dans les années (très bien indiqués vous en faîtes pas). J'espère vous faire passer du rire aux larmes, et vous amener à vivre les émotions qui m'ont poussée dans ce chapitre.**

 **Chronologie :  
Septembre 2013 : Arrivée des Sasaki à l'académie**  
 **Mars 2014 : Départ de Yuna**  
 **Avril 2016 : Retour de Yuna**  
 **Juin 2016 : Arrestation d'Orochimaru  
Mars 2017 : Premier Festival des magnolias  
Avril 2017 : Yuna présidente du conseil des élèves du lycée de Konoha  
25/05/21 : _Mariage de Nagato et Konan  
_ 27/03/2023 : _Les 20 ans d'Hanabi  
_ Avril 2023 : Formation de l'Akatsuki militaire  
Avril 2025 : Formation de la Garde  
Mars 2027 : Décennie du Festival des Magnolias  
01/03/27 : Décès de Yûki Sasaki  
04/03/27 : Décès d'Arame Sasaki  
04/05/27 : Décès de Danzo Shimura  
28/04/30 : Mariage de Yuna et Gaara  
Septembre 2033 : Fin du procès de l'Akastuki et de la Garde  
Mars 2035 : Yuna inaugure l'esplanade des magnolias  
Mars 2037 : Double décennie du Festival  
Mars 2047 : Trente ans du Festival  
Avril 2050 : _Instants volés_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le mois d'avril de cette année était superbe, un grand soleil, une température dépassant allègrement les vingt degrés. Bref, Yuna était aux anges pour fêter ses vingt ans de mariages. Tout du moins, elle l'était la veille, quand elle avait dîné dans un bon restaurant avec son époux. Aujourd'hui, alors que son académie semblait s'être transformée en terrain de jeu, elle avait juste envie de demander aux anbus de virer tout ce petit monde. Sa première réaction quand Naruto et Hinata avaient sonné à sa porte avait été la surprise. Puis, quand elle avait été proprement kidnappé de chez elle sous les sourires goguenards de ses enfants, elle avait compris qu'elle s'était bien fait avoir. Seule consolation, Gaara ne semblait pas en savoir plus, et avait été enlevé avec elle. Bref, le couple tout simplement adorable qu'étaient Naruto et Hinata les avaient baladés pendant pas loin de deux heures. Deux putains d'heures, avant de les ramener au bercail. Tout ça pour découvrir que le grand jardin familial avait été transformé en...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! Hurla Yuna.

\- Roh, maman elle a dit un gros mot ! Roucoula la petite Yuri, douze ans, d'un air réprobateur.

\- Naruto, fit Gaara d'une voix polaire, s'il est arrivé quoique ce soit à mes cactus, tu es mort.

\- T'en fait pas p'pa ! J'ai géré ! Débarqua Hanabusa, dix-huit ans, le pouce en l'air, très fier de lui.

\- Alors, on fait moins la maligne ? Ricana Sasuke, s'incrustant sans complexe dans la conversation.

Yuna étrécit les yeux en lui lançant un regard menaçant. Le genre qui faisait réfléchir son époux, le général de corps d'armée Sasaki, à la nécessitée de répliquer. Mais Sasuke n'était pas l'époux de Yuna, loin de là.

\- Quelle tristesse, fit faussement l'Uchiha, et moi qui te croyait encore assez jeune, tu n'es plus qu'une vieille branche rabougrie.

\- Oui, qu'elle tristesse que ce magnifique costume sur mesure qui a dû te coûter un bras finisse trempé...

Et avant que Sasuke n'ait le temps de réagir, Yuna lui sauta dessus, les précipitant tout deux dans la piscine située commodément juste derrière l'Uchiha.

\- Ouais ! C'est parti ! Hurla Hidan en levant les bras en l'air.

La foule lui répondit d'un mugissement enthousiaste.

 _Floraison_

Yuri Sasaki, adorable frimousse de douze ans, ressemblait de façon frappante à sa mère au même âge. Même cheveux sombres, même yeux ambres, et même curiosité insatiable. Accompagnée de ses trois fidèles acolytes, Hisao Nakamura et les jumeaux Birei et Isamu Uchiha, elle leur présentait ses dernières trouvailles.

\- Mais sérieux, où est-ce qu'ils ont la place de stocker tout ça ? S'étonna Birei.

\- Et surtout, qui imprime encore des photos, nota Hisao, le nez plongé dans son téléphone dernier cri.

\- On s'en fout, regardez ! Leur ordonna Yuri.

Son autorité naturelle par contre, personne ne savait trop qui de Gaara ou Yuna elle la tenait, et personne ne souhaitait envisager qu'elle combine les deux. Obéissant, les trois autres se penchèrent sur l'album photo.

\- Non, attends, c'est papa ? S'écria bien vite Isamu.

Les yeux rivés sur une photo de l'Akatsuki à Konoha, il s'amusa pendant un bon quart d'heure avec sa jumelle à se moquer de leurs coupes de cheveux et de leurs uniformes d'un autre temps. Hisao de son côté, s'esclaffait avec Yuri des photos d'époques de leurs parents.

\- Mais, c'est pas naturel les yeux vairons de ta mère ? S'étonna Hisao.

Du doigt, il pointa une Yuna de treize ans souriante, attablée avec Hinata, Tayuya, Kin et Tenten. Avec ses deux yeux de couleur ambre.

\- Non, elle a eu un accident quand elle était au collège, elle est tombée dans les escaliers, répondit Yuri en haussant les épaules. Et oh putain, regarde, j'ai une photo de ta mère en jean !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Hisao soit en train de pleurer de rire face au look rebelle de sa mère.

 _Floraison_

Grimpée au grenier, Akisa faisait exactement la même chose que sa cadette, elle débusquait les vieilles photos des vieux rassemblés dans le jardin. C'était tonton Hidan qui leur avait demandé de rassembler ça pour le jour J. La fratrie Sasaki s'était d'ailleurs bien esclaffé à les découvrir en avant-première. Mais là, la jeune rousse avait beau retourner le grenier, il semblerait bien qu'il n'y ait plus rien à trouver. Comme le disait si bien son exaspérant grand frère : « Il y en a autant que toi tu as des sourcils".

\- Akisa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là haut ?

La frimousse brune d'Himawari passa la porte qui menait au grenier.

\- Je vérifiais qu'on avait tout descendu, répondit la Sasaki

\- Tu viens ? Y'a ma mère qu'à défié la tienne au jeu du rondin !

\- C'est quoi ça ?

 _Floraison_

Le jeu du rondin, consistait visiblement à mettre deux personnes sur un tronc d'arbre posé sur l'eau, et à les faire courir en sens inverse jusqu'à ce que l'une des deux tombe.

\- Je crois que ça vient du Canada, remarqua Matsuko Uchiha en relevant d'un geste élégant ses lunettes.

\- Et ils ont coupé un arbre pour faire ça, fit lugubrement Zetsu à ses côtés.

La fille d'Obito lui jeta un regard septique, avant de décider qu'elle s'en fichait. Et il y avait bien plus intéressent, comme...

\- Sale voleuse d'amoureux ! Invectivait Hinata.

\- C'est lui qu'à commençait ! Protestait Yuna.

\- Sale voleuse de meilleur ami !

\- C'est vrai, mais c'est lui qui a commencé aussi !

\- Dictatrice sans scrupule au cul d'enfer !

Yuna éclata de rire, perdit l'équilibre, et entraîna Hinata dans sa chute.

\- Chéri, j'ai un cul d'enfer ? Demanda Yuna à son cher et tendre en émergeant de l'eau.

\- Ouais, répondit Gaara sans lever les yeux du baby-foot sur lequel il massacrait Sasori.

Mais c'est Hinata la plus canon ! Hurla Naruto depuis l'autre côté de la piscine.

Leurs enfants respectifs nièrent dans les grandes largeurs avoir des relations familiales avec ces énergumènes venus d'une autre planète.

 _Floraison_

Une fois Yuna sortie de la piscine, elle vint s'intéresser aux adolescents agglutinés autour des albums.

\- Faîtes attention à ne rien perdre, déclara-t-elle. J'y tiens !

\- C'est vachement bien ordonné Madame Sasaki, fayota Erie Hozuki.

\- Merci, si vous voulez j'ai aussi un album avec tous les faire-parts, devrait y avoir des photos de vous tous bébés. Il est dans le bureau.

Yuna cligna des yeux un instant, l'instant d'après, Akisa était de retour, le volumineux volume dans les bras. C'est dans ces moments là qu'elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle avait bientôt cinquante ans, et plus l'âge de courir et sauter partout. Sauf sur son époux, lui sauter dessus faisait parti de ses prérogatives d'épouse !

 _Floraison_

Il était prêt de cinq heure du matin quand les derniers fêtards quittèrent enfin la maison des Sasaki. Zetsu et Kisame furent donc jetés dehors avec perte et fracas par un Gaara encore en forme malgré l'heure tardive.

\- Putain, pourquoi c'est pour notre anniversaire de mariage qu'ils font le boxons ? Gronda le roux en claquant la porte d'entrée.

\- Au moins on nous a pas infligé une compilation de nos moments les plus gênants comme pour Konan et Nagato, nota Yuna.

La brune se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux bruns et retira ses lunettes.

\- Bon, on va se coucher ? Avant que la fatigue me fasse plus de cheveux blancs...

Gaara passa un bras autour des épaules de sa femme et vint embrasser ses cheveux restés bruns grâce au miracle de la teinture.

 _Floraison_

 **Printemps 2065**

Le timide soleil de mars semblait bien pâle face à l'énergie vibrante qui emplissait l'air. Chaque recoin de l'académie avait été investit par des banderoles, des étudiants, des visiteurs et de la bonne humeur. Pour fêter le centenaire de l'académie, la rectrice avait vu les choses en grand. En très grand. Haiko Uzumaki coinça ses lunettes de soleil entre ses mèches couleur du miel. Bien que le temps soit clair et agréable, le soleil semblait trop aléatoire pour qu'elle puisse jouer les stars en vadrouille. Un franc sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de la jeune femme quand elle vit, enfin, les kages et la rectrice grimper sur l'estrade. Elle dégaina son téléphone et commença un live pour partager avec tout le monde la vidéo de tonton Naruto faisant l'andouille avec tous ses collègues. Mais avec dignité s'il-vous-plaît ! Haiko soupira de bonheur. Elle aussi elle voudrait tellement se retrouver à travailler avec ses amis, révolutionner le monde tel que la génération de son oncle l'avait fait. Ils avaient fait du bon travail, maintenant, c'était à la nouvelle génération de continuer à aller de l'avant.

\- Comme le disait ma grand-mère, Arame Sasaki, fondatrice de l'Académie des Magnolias, l'éducation est la source vitale qui nous permet de croître au mieux, discourait la rectrice.

Haiko roula des yeux, si par contre on pouvait éviter les discours, y'avait mieux à faire, non ? À vingt ans, la jeune Uzumaki ne se rendait pas compte que les personnes dignes et responsable (autant que faire ce peut) qu'elle avait en face d'elle avait un jour eu son âge, et fait un sacré paquet de conneries.

 _Floraison_

 **Automne 2015**

Shino Aburame était un adolescent discret et observateur. Au contraire de la bruyante et commère Ino, il savait très bien garder un secret, et était particulièrement doué pour analyser le comportement d'autrui. Ses capacités d'analyses étaient cependant assorties d'un niveau assez élevé d'asociabilité. Shino n'en était pas à de la misanthropie pure et dure, mais il appréciait qu'on le laisse un peu tranquille. Hinata et Kiba, ses amis d'enfance, n'avaient donc pas du tout compris comment il en était arrivé à sortir avec la virevoltante Tayuya quelques années auparavant.

La réponse était simple, Shino avait éprouvé une curiosité déplacée envers l'idée d'entretenir des relations autre que fraternelles avec d'autres êtres humains. Verdict sans appel, les relations fraternelles étaient les meilleures. Et pourtant, face à une Tayuya complètement nue qui lui demandait sans la moindre pudeur de lui faire l'amour, Shino réalisait bel en bien être encore curieux. Et l'expérience lui apprit que la curiosité était vraiment un vilain défaut, et qu'il n'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas fait pour les relations autres qu'asexués. Bien que ce ne soit pas très gentil pour Tayuya, le brun jugea le sexe comme une activité « Yerk ».

 _Floraison_

 **Printemps 2023**

Le sang martelait douloureusement aux tempes de Matsuri. La langue pâteuse, l'estomac au bord des lèvres et des éléphants dansant la salsa dans des bottes de cow-boy sous le crâne, ouaip, elle avait la gueule de bois.

\- Plus jamais je bois, gémit-elle.

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois...

\- Chut, cris pas !

\- … Matsuri, je parle normalement, tu veux de l'aspirine ?

La brune fit l'effort phénoménal d'ouvrir un œil afin de s'assurer que Yagura ne lui mentait pas. D'un geste de paresseux sous anesthésie, elle saisit les cachets et les avala avec une gorgée d'eau, amenée également par Yagura. Très prévoyant ce garçon.

\- Rah, moins de bruit, je souuuuuufre, sanglota quelqu'un à côté de Matsuri.

En baissant le regard, la jeune femme entraperçu une mèche de longs cheveux bruns qui dépassait de sous le drap.

\- Pourquoi y'a Konohamaru dans mon lit ? S'indigna Matsuri, autant que son mal de cheveux lui permettait.

C'est-à-dire qu'elle marmonna de façon approximative.

\- J'te rappelle qu'y'avait pas assez de lit pour tout le monde, tu devais dormir avec Hanabi, et Konohamaru avec Udon. Mais vous étiez tellement bourrés qu'ils ont refusé de prendre le risque que vous leurs vomissiez dessus.

Matsuri grimaça, et fit l'effort de se lever.

\- Y'a moyen de prendre une douche ? Je pue.

\- Ouais, troisième porte sur la droite.

La brune ferma la porte sur Yagura arrachant brutalement les draps d'un Konohamaru en détresse alcoolique. Une demi-heure plus tard, et ayant retrouvé visage humain, la jeune fille descendit prendre un petit-déjeuner, ou juste un thé, un truc que son estomac supporte...

\- Coucou Hanabi, bien dormi ? Fit-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Pas trop mal, Moegi bouge plus que toi, commenta la Hyuga. Et toi ?

\- Plus jamais je bois !

Hanabi lui lança un regard dubitatif par-dessus sa tasse de café.

\- En treize ans d'amitié, c'est la seule promesse que t'as jamais tenu !

Matsuri grimaça, pas faux...

\- Promis, quand je partirai en reportage, plus une goutte d'alcool ! Jura la brune.

 _Floraison_

 **Été 2004**

En se réveillant dans un lit d'hôpital, la première pensée de Kushina alla à son enfant à naître. La deuxième fut qu'elle étouffait, mais que lui avait-on fourré dans la gorge ? Après quelqu'un instants de panique, où elle essaya vainement d'échapper aux mains du personnel médical, elle put respirer plus librement. Incapable de se mouvoir correctement, elle essaya vainement de poser des questions. Il lui fallut deux jours pour réussir à former une phrase correctement. Entre temps, elle avait largement eu le temps de comprendre que son enfant n'avait pas survécu à l'accident de voiture. Ce fut sans doute pourquoi elle serra si fort Naruto dans ses bras quand il vint lui rendre visite. Son petit garçon, son bébé... On lui avait pris son bébé. Naruto avait quatre ans, et c'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa mère pleurer.

 _Floraison_

 **Hiver 2039**

Juugo supervisait l'entraînement de l'unité Alliance. Formée trois mois auparavant, elle comportait trois membres de l'armée de terre, deux marines, trois de l'armée de l'air et deux venant des services secrets. Dont plus particulièrement Anzu Terumi, diplômée de Suna à peine un an auparavant. Juugo hurla quelques ordres en apercevant Omoï accompagné du général Hanzo, à la retraite depuis à peine deux mois.

\- Capitaine Kemnuri, Général Hanzo, salua Juugo.

\- Lieutenant Obayashi, répondit Hanzo, je vois que l'Alliance est entre de bonnes mains. Satisfait de son évolution Capitaine Kemnuri ?

\- Ils présentent tous les caractéristiques que vous recherchiez monsieur, et comblent amplement mes espérance. Pour l'instant.

Juugo trouvait absolument abusé la façon dont Omoï était capable de gérer le niveau de pression infligé aux subordonné d'un simple mot. Il était responsable devant l'État des unités, que ce soit de la Garde, encore en action, des anciens membres de l'Akatsuki, qui n'étaient plus que derrière un bureau ou encore de la préparation de l'Alliance. Il avait donc plutôt intérêt à savoir parler en public. Et Kami-sama qu'il s'en débrouillait bien le bougre, qui eut cru que le stressé du lycée deviendrait un tel caïd. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Juugo ne pouvait pas réfuter, c'est qu'Hanzo ait très bien choisi son successeur.

 _Floraison_

 **Automne 2019**

Mabui marchait de son pas altier et cadencé dans les couloirs du rectorat de l'académie. Ses dossiers fermement plaqués contre sa poitrine, elle saluait d'un sourire tous ceux qu'elle croisait. Elle toqua à la porte de la salle de réunion, et entra sans attendre de réponse.

\- Navré du retard, déclara-t-elle, quelques soucis d'ordre disciplinaire que je me devais de régler.

Si l'on pouvait appeler ainsi traiter avec le maniaque pervers qui terrorisait ses étudiantes, sans lui afficher son dégoût en face. A acquiesça, déjà mis au courant de l'affaire. Les autres Kage, pas dupes, échangèrent un regard, s'ils en parlaient à mots couverts, c'est qu'ils étaient encore en train de rassembler des preuves.

\- Un jour nous allons nous faire accuser d'espionnage, ricana Rasa.

Meï, Oonuki et Minato laissèrent un petit rire leur échapper.

\- Bien, vous n'avez pas manqué grand chose Raikage, nous achevions tout juste le suivi des actions de l'académie.

L'un des actionnaires émit un bruit de poulet qui s'étrangle.

\- Le nouvel empereur a renouvelé ses vœux de voir l'académie prospérer, et nous a remercié pour les condoléances. Bien, pour rester dans le sujet, concernant la protection de la princesse de Toshi...

Mabui se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. A était toujours aussi incapable de suivre un ordre du jour, et sautait d'une idée à une autre comme une sauterelle.

 _Floraison_

 **Printemps 2019**

La mère de Fû était originaire d'Afrique, d'Algérie plus précisément. Mais la jeune femme n'avait jamais mis les pieds sur ce continent, jusqu'à maintenant. L'air chaud et sec la frappa à la gorge quand elle posa le pied sur le tarmac de l'aéroport de Nairobi. Ils y étaient, le Kenya.

\- Sakura, pitié, dis-moi qu'on n'a pas oublié la crème solaire, supplia Karin dans le dos de Fû.

Il vrai qu'au vu du teint de pêche des deux jeunes femmes, le soleil risquait de les brûler sur place.

\- Même avec la crème solaire vous allez devoir sortir la biafine ce soir, pronostiqua Fû.

\- Allez les filles, on bouge, les pressa Gaara.

Le quatuor récupéra ses sacs et se dirigea vers le point de rencontre avec les responsables de médecins sans frontières.

Les trois semaines passés au Kenya furent aussi éprouvantes qu'enrichissantes. Le dépaysement était total. La découverte d'un nouveau pays, d'une nouvelle culture, de problèmes vitaux à régler. Ayant achevé leur première année de médecine, ni Sakura ni Karin n'avaient de véritable expérience en la matière. Mais leurs connaissances théoriques, et après quelques heures de formations, elles étaient capables de s'occuper de plaies allant des points de suture, à la préparation pré-opératoire. Gaara et Fû se retrouvèrent beaucoup plus bringuebalés entre tous les postes, de la cuisine à l'intendance en passant par le ménage. En revenant au Japon, ils avaient autant gagné en bronzage qu'en maturité. Il y eut bien quelques idiots pour se moquer de Sakura et Karin qui pelèrent pendant des semaines en perdant leur bronzage. Ce à quoi elles rétorquèrent à chaque fois que certains combat méritaient qu'on y sacrifie son confort.

 _Floraison_

 **Automne 2002**

\- Comment ça, pas de mariage ? Fit Biwako.

\- Chiyami et moi n'allons pas nous marier, répéta Zenji.

\- Mais... mais..., balbutia Hiruzen. Mais elle est enceinte !

\- Elle est là, et elle n'apprécie pas qu'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là, intervint Chiyami.

\- Ce n'est pas respectable ! S'indigna Biwako.

\- Rien à battre, répliqua Zenji.

Asuma, treize ans et Byakuren, onze ans, tassés sur leurs chaises, regardaient la dispute qui enflait dans la salle à manger. Ils finirent par discrètement quitter la table.

\- Moi je me marierai, comme ça papa et maman ils me crieront pas dessus, déclara Asuma.

\- Pff, t'es nul, trouillard ! Moi je me marierai jamais !

Asuma se mit à chatouiller sa sœur, au son de « Si tu te marieras ! ». Le jeu s'arrêta quand Byakuren se mit à s'étouffer dans son rire, ses faibles poumons n'arrivant pas à suivre la cadence. La journée s'acheva à l'hôpital.

 _Floraison_

 **Printemps 2041**

\- Je ne la comprends pas, soupira Iruka.

Shizune ne répondit pas, plongée dans son livre, et complètement coupée du monde. Iruka continua néanmoins sans se soucier de l'absence de réaction de son public.

\- De tous les métiers possibles et imaginables, pourquoi a-t-elle choisi comptable ? Elle a pourtant eut tellement d'autres exemples plus passionnants, la médecine avec Tsunade et toi, professeur avec moi et Jiraya...

\- C'est sans doute parce que Chiaki n'est pas passionnée par les métiers impliquant des horaires tordus, fit Shizune sans lever la tête de son livre.

\- Hein ?

\- Regarde Tsunade, tu l'as déjà vue passer moins de la moitié de sa journée à l'hôpital ? Et moi qui étais appelée dès qu'un élève avait de la fièvre dans les dortoirs. Et toi de garde dans les dortoirs certains soirs. Sans parler de Jiraya qui menait des recherches à côté de ses cours.

\- Mais elle est travailleuse, protesta Iruka.

\- Oui, mais elle a toujours eu de sérieux problèmes avec la notion japonaise du travail, je te rappelle qu'elle a manifesté il y a trois mois contre les conditions stressantes qui poussent au suicide.

\- C'était pas une manifestation environnementales ? S'étonna Iruka.

\- Non, ça c'était la semaine dernière.

Iruka resta songeur quelques instants.

\- Une passion pour les justes causes, hein, jugea-t-il.

 _Floraison_

 **Été 2035**

La fraîche et calme maison de Rasa était envahie de gens venus y partager un repas. Shikadai, cinq ans, s'endormait sur le dessert, déjà prêt à partir faire la sieste. Ses cousins, Hanabusa et Ganta, ainsi que sa petite sœur Temiko, à peine trois ans, semblaient en pleine forme comparé à lui. Ils jouaient avec énergie avec des poupées sur le tapis du salon. Akisa, bientôt un an, était couchée dans son couffin, les yeux ensommeillés, à moitié entre veille et sommeil.

Assis à table, les adultes parlaient de sujets légers et divers. Mais surtout pas des dernières missions de Gaara. Presque un an avait passé depuis que Matsuri s'était fait tirer dessus, mais le sujet restait sensible auprès de Kankuro. Même si le couple profita que tout le monde soit réunis pour annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

\- Matsuri est enceinte, annonça le futur père avec fierté.

\- Rah, je te l'avais bien dit qu'elle avait prit du ventre ! Fit Temari en colla une claque sur l'épaule de son époux.

\- Doublement, même, glissa Matsuri avec un grand sourire sournois.

\- Euh... des jumeaux ? Fit Rasa, histoire d'être sûr.

\- Oui ! S'enthousiasma Matsuri, fille et garçon !

Il y eut libations, et beaucoup de félicitations.

\- La seule vraie question maintenant, c'est s'ils vont avoir des sourcils, nota Yuna.

La tablée ricana. Ganta et Akisa étaient nés sans sourcils, un état de fait qui n'avait pas beaucoup évolué.

\- C'est d'autant plus drôle quand on sait que Matsuri est sortie avec Gaara au lycée, glissa Temari, mine de rien.

\- Roh, y'a prescriptions depuis le temps ! Soupira la future mère en levant les yeux au ciel. Et puis on est resté quoi, un mois ensembles ? Je me souviens même pas si on s'était embrassés...

Interrogés du regard, Gaara haussa les épaules, ses souvenirs à propos de cette relation amoureuse qui n'en avait que le nom étaient plus que flou.

\- Par contre, et ça c'était honteux, j'ai eu un crush de dingue sur Uchiha Sasuke pendant tout mon collège !

Kankuro étouffa un rire dans son verre.

\- Quoi, et l'anti-fan club, quelle honte, se lamenta Temari entre le rire et le sérieux.

\- Bof, elle a eu qu'un crush, nota distraitement Yuna.

Tous tournèrent un regard intéressé vers elle. La métisse sembla alors réaliser que non :

\- J'ai jamais dit à personne qu'on avait fricoté ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Toi, et Sasuke ? Fit lentement Gaara.

\- Ouiii, maiiiiiis, c'était y'a longtemps ! Et juste un soir, comme ça, quand je suis devenue présidente du conseil des étudiants. On s'est juste un peu chauffé dans un coin sombre ! Mais c'était absolument ridicule comme idée du coup on est parti chacun de notre côté.

\- OK, répondit Gaara en haussant les épaules.

\- Roh, Ino va vraiment adorer ça, roucoula Shikamaru en rangeant son portable.

\- Et merde, jura Yuna.

\- Pas devant les enfants ! Entonnèrent en cœur les autres parents.

 _Floraison_

 **Printemps 2047**

Haku jeta un regard neutre à sa télévision. Mais le programme météo de la semaine lui donnait très envie d'imiter Shikamaru et de lâcher un petit « galère » bien sentit. Le mois de mars de cette année s'annonçait froid et morne. Voir même pluvieux s'ils n'avaient pas de chance... Mais quelle idée de garder le festival en fin d'année scolaire ? Il faudrait mieux le réaliser au mois de juillet, juste avant les vacances d'été.

\- Et bien nous ferons tout en intérieur, décida Yuna au vu de la météo. On a les locaux pour, autant en profiter. Pour tout ce qui est échoppes culinaires, ils investiront les salles de classes, puisqu'elle sont inutilisées.

\- C'est dommage que pour les trente ans du festival on ait une météo aussi pourrie, grogna Meï.

C'était désormais elle la doyenne du conseil, et elle remplaçait très efficacement le râleur intempestif qu'avait été Oonuki.

\- On ne peut pas avoir du beau temps à chaque fois, philosopha Juugo, et ça ne peut pas être pire que la tempête de l'année dernière.

\- Que veux-tu, on ne voulait pas te dépayser de ta vie trépidante pour ta première année de Kazekage, plaisanta Naruto.

 _Floraison_

 **Automne 2028**

Yahiko et Hana prenaient tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner en cette calme matinée d'octobre. Ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête. Ou plutôt un calme trompeur de l'angoisse rampante qui incrustait chaque pièce de l'appartement. Hana avait un rendez-vous chez la gynécologue aujourd'hui. La praticienne devait déterminer s'il serait aisé ou non de rectifier l'ignominie perpétrée par un de ses collègues. La jeune femme avait accouché quelques mois plus tôt d'une petite fille en pleine santé, ce qui n'avait pas été sans mal, tout le personnel s'enjoignant à s'occuper superficiellement la futur maman. Il y avait eu plus d'un moment où la rage et l'angoisse avaient fait perdre courage à Hana, mais l'épisiotomie sans son accord, avait été la plus atroce, et d'autant plus quand, quelques semaines plus tard, à la suite de douleurs, la nouvelle gynécologue qu'Hana avait été consulté avait formellement identifié que deux points de sutures en trop avaient été effectués. Que l'obstétricien qui avait accouché Hana ait mal calculé le nombre nécessaire était possible, mais l'accumulation d'événement ayant accompagné l'accouchement avaient été plus que suffisant pour qu'Hana en perde son sang-froid, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. L'hôpital et le gynécologue faisaient donc face à un procès retentissant.

Hana se sentait souillée dans son corps et son esprit, les attitudes infantilisantes qu'avaient eu les infirmiers étaient comme incrustés dans chacun de ses neurones. La jeune femme allait reprendre le contrôle, quel qu'en soit le prix. On ne bafouait pas une Inuzuka ainsi. La brune plaqua violemment les mains sur la table de la cuisine, faisant sursauter Yahiko.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, déclara-t-elle calmement.

\- … D'accord, répondit le roux prudemment.

Il reprit son journal, sans parvenir à lire la moindre ligne. Pourtant, la suppression de la primogéniture masculine au trône de chrysanthème était une sacré nouvelle. Mais l'impuissance du jeune papa à assister, ou tout simplement comprendre son épouse était beaucoup trop importante pour qu'une telle annonce le touche.

 _Floraison_

 **Printemps 2019**

Les yeux brillants tels des étoiles, Lee, Tenten et Neji se gorgeaient de la beauté des paysages américains. Ils avaient posés pieds au pays du fast-food et des armes à feu trois jours plus tôt. Arrivés à Los Angeles, et après avoir bien sillonné la ville, ils avaient commencé leur road trip dans l'ouest américain. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient dans la ville fantôme de Calico. Préservée dans son état d'il y a plus d'un siècle, c'était un véritable dépaysement pour les trois japonais.

Ils crapahutèrent jusqu'en haut de la colline qui surplombait la petite ville. Le paysage était incroyable, incroyablement aride. Des plaines vallonnées et sèches s'étendaient à perte de vue. Tenten et Lee traînèrent Neji dans le petit train de touriste qui utilisait les rails de la mine. Ils firent des photos devant une cabane construite entièrement en bouteilles de verre. Tenten sauta par-dessus la barrière interdisant le passage pour aller jouer à l'élève dans la salle de classe du Far West. Lee enferma Neji dans une cage qui traînait dans la ville, et Tenten le photographia en s'esclaffant.

Et quand ils furent trop fatigués pour faire les andouilles, ils allèrent se poser dans les rocking-chair posés sur les terrasses en bois des maisons.

\- C'est trop bien, j'ai trop hâte d'être au Grand Canyon ! S'enthousiasma Tenten.

\- Ouais, mais va falloir qu'on crème la princesse plus que ça, nota Lee, elle est en train de tourner à l'écrevisse.

Neji lança sa casquette sur son meilleur ami, toujours aussi mécontent que son teint impérial lui vaille ce surnom. Pas sa faute si tous les Hyuga avaient un teint de porcelaine prompt à choper des coups de soleil.

 _Floraison_

 **Hiver 2003 passé**

Anko jeta un regard perçant à l'imbécile qui souriait devant elle. Qui c'était ce clown déjà ? Trente secondes plus tard, le comique raté rencontrait douloureusement les casiers situés commodément juste à côté. Quinze minutes plus tard, c'est dans le bureau du Hokage qu'Anko fixait avec animosité ses poings serrés sur ses genoux. C'était la faute des autres, toujours la faute des autres.

\- Mitarashi-san, que s'est-il passé ? L'interrogea Minato d'une voix douce.

La violette lui jeta un regard en coin. Il avait quoi, même pas dix ans de plus qu'elle ? Comment on pouvait oublier à quel point l'adolescence ça craignait en même pas dix ans ?

\- Laissez Minato, je vais m'occuper de ma pupille, siffla Orochimaru en entrant dans le bureau.

Anko baissa la tête et arrêta d'écouter. Elle n'essaya même pas de protester. À quoi bon ? On ne l'écoutait jamais.

 _Floraison_

 **Printemps 2039**

Sakon avait gagné le titre de plus jeune sénateur de Nagano. Il avait à peine quarante ans, et il explosait le record précédemment établi par Minato qui en avait quarante-huit au moment de sa prise de fonction. Il avait beaucoup travaillé pour atteindre ce poste, et après de longues années à être député, c'était tout un dépaysement. Ce fut au palais sénatorial, où avaient siégé Hiruzen Sarutobi, Chiyami Aoyama et Minato Namikaze que le Tsuchi fêta sa prise de fonction avec ses collaborateurs.

Les différents membres affiliés à la famille Nakamura se retrouvèrent également pour fêter l'événement, et il fallut trois jours à Reita et Wakaba pour parvenir à prendre un petit déjeuner tranquille.

\- Les gens commencent déjà à jaser, nota Reita Tsuchi un journal entre les mains.

\- Le beau-fils du ministre de l'agriculture sénateur de Nagano, et dont le frère jumeau est le PDG d'une influente entreprise... Sans compter la fille du premier ministre, épouse du premier, qui s'est illustrée en intégrant la cellule d'évolution du système carcéral nipon... Et la belle-sœur du sénateur qui est une musicienne connue pour son talent, mais également pour avoir défilé seins nus afin de défendre les droits des femmes... Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens jaseraient, ironisa Wakaba

\- Tata a montré ses seins ? Fit Ginko.

Les sourires complices des époux se fanèrent. Ils soulevèrent la nappe, et trouvèrent trois petites filles âgées de sept et neuf ans cachées sous la table du petit-déjeuner.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Et encore en pyjama ? Interrogea Wakaba.

\- On attache les lacets, déclara fièrement Eirin.

Reita faillit effectivement tomber quand il essaya de mouvoir ses pieds.

\- D'accord... Il va falloir qu'on parle du savoir-vivre jeunes filles, fit sévèrement Wakaba.

\- Va falloir m'attraper ! Déclara Shimizu en sortant de sous la table comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses.

Les trois fillettes faillirent percuter Ukon qui arrivait avec Hisao dans les bras.

\- … Laissez-moi deviner, soupira-t-il en contemplant la scène, elles étaient planqués sous la table ?

\- Oui, et je dirais bien qu'un tel manque de savoir-vivre m'assassine, répondit Wakaba, mais j'aime à me dire que leur enfance est bien plus saine que celle que leurs grands-parents ont pu avoir.

Ukon eu un sourire triste. Il connaissait très bien l'histoire personnelle de ses propres parents, et ne pouvait qu'appuyer ce que disait la belle-mère de son frère.

 _Floraison_

 ** **Hiver 1978****

C'est le pas vif dans l'air froid et morne de février qu'Oonuki se déplaçait. Le nez en l'air, pas même un bonnet pour protéger son cuir chevelu du froid, il avançait sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Ou il faisait tout du moins très bien semblant ! En vérité, le jeune homme était nerveux, très nerveux. Il l'avait cherché, pourtant. Mais il n'empêche... Il fit cependant l'effort de ne pas s'arrêter devant la porte. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus de courage. Il était compétent, il le savait, la rectrice le savait. Absolument tout les kages le savaient puisqu'ils l'avaient nommé Tsuchikage.

La première journée à son poste fut éprouvante. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, mais la somme de travail restait faramineuse. Iwa était la plus diversifiée de toute les sections, ce qui impliquait que le Tsuchikage était accompagné d'une équipe bien plus importante que les autres kages. Et le soir venu, Oonuki était sûr et certain d'avoir déjà oublié la moitié des noms des nouveaux collaborateurs rencontrés. Mais il se rassura en passant un peu de temps avec son fils de huit ans. Il avait le temps, il réussirait. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'échouer.

 _Floraison_

 **Printemps 2023**

Hiashi Hyuga jeta un regard impénétrable au blond raide comme une planche en bois qui se tenait face à lui. Au début, il devait bien l'avouer, il n'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, approuvé sa relation avec sa fille. Déjà parce que, est-ce qu'un véritable japonais pouvait avoir les cheveux blonds ? Et puis comment accepter d'avoir comme parents par alliance des ahuris nommant leurs fils d'après une garniture de plat populaire ? Et enfin, il était purement intolérable qu'un homme pose ses sales pattes sur Hinata. Bref, aux yeux d'Hiashi, Naruto partait très mal. Bien qu'ayant commencé à très sérieusement combattre sa xénophobie, Hiashi ne pouvait se retenir d'en avoir quelques pensées. Difficile de se reprendre sur ses mauvaises habitudes. Et bien que connaissant mieux le couple Namikaze-Uzumaki, il continuait à trouver leur choix de prénom pour leur premier né bien mal inspiré, bien que conforme au caractère du garçon. Et il restait intolérable que qui que ce soit pose les mains sur sa fille chérie.

\- Bien que j'apprécie ce respect des usages, ma fille reste cependant la première concernée, répondit Hiashi à contre-cœur.

Il fallut deux secondes à Naruto pour comprendre que oui, il pouvait demander sa main à Hinata en personne. Il remercia son beau-père en souriant et fila plus vite que l'éclair. Hiashi soupira. Bon, au moins, il était sûr d'avoir des petits-enfants. Parce que c'était pas Hanabi le colibri à passer de garçon en garçon ou Tenten et Neji réfractaires aux enfants qui allaient s'y attaquer...

 _Floraison_

 **Été 1997**

Danzo rassembla ses feuilles volantes, et sortit de la salle de classe en souhaitant de bonnes et studieuses vacances d'été à ses étudiants. Il marcha d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs de l'académie, saluant ses collègues au passage. Le soleil de juillet réchauffait agréablement l'air ambiant, sans atteindre des températures désagréable. Une fois ses affaire récupérées, Danzo s'empressa de filer. La semaine avait été longue, les examens et les corrections éprouvante. Il commençait à se sentir claustrophobe à cause de toutes ces heures passées enfermé dans une salle de classe. C'est pourquoi il se décida à satisfaire sa curiosité et à enfin aller faire un tour du côté de ce fameux salon de thé perdu dans les bois. Il en avait pas mal entendu parler, déjà du temps où l'académie n'existait pas. Avant que tout ne vole en éclat. Il avait même songé à y emmener Arame...

Danzo secoua la tête, se refusant à replonger trente années en arrière. Tout avançait comme il le désirait. S'il ne pouvait reconquérir Arame, il lui donnerait tort.

\- Bonjour monsieur, bienvenue, l'accueillit le gérant d' _Aux douceurs d'Aimi_. Ne dîtes rien, je vais trouver ce qu'il vous faut.

Scotché par l'assurance tranquille de celui qui lui faisait face, Danzo se laissa guider, sans savoir que cela le mènerait à vingt années de rendez-vous hebdomadaires avec l'homme qu'il haïssait pour avoir prit la place qu'il convoitait dans le cœur d'Arame. Sans réaliser que Yûki serait celui qui lui permettrait de faire son deuil d'Arame.

 _Floraison_

 **Automne 2044**

Anzu Terumi posa un pied fourbu et courbaturé sur le sol nippon. Faire parti de l'Alliance impliquait une vie loin d'être de tout repos. Formée depuis cinq ans, elle avait remplacée d'Akatsuki, partie en retraite. La Garde avait fait de même, deux ans auparavant, et si ce que la jeune femme voyait sur le terrain était correct, l'équipe Shinobi était en pleine formation. Créée trois mois auparavant, et entièrement constituée d'élèves fraîchement diplômés de l'académie, c'était une équipe de seulement cinq personnes. Rien à voir avec l'Alliance formée de douze membres.

\- Bon, je file, j'ai un fiancé à retrouver, lança Anzu une fois qu'ils furent libérés du briefing.

\- Roh, notre petit poussin devient grande, sanglota le doyen du groupe (trente-deux ans).

\- Le poussin t'emmerde, répliqua la jeune femme (vingt-sept ans).

Le fait qu'elle ait été la seule fraîchement sortie de l'académie au moment de la formation de l'unité lui avait valu tout un tas de surnom infantilisant. Qu'elle leur avait fait ravaler comme il se doit. Seul était resté le « poussin » qu'ils sortait de temps en temps pour la taquiner.

\- Enfin le poussin est une couguar, fit remarquer un autre. T'as pas honte d'épouser un gamin de vingt-trois ans ?

\- Il est plus mature que toi ! Renifla dédaigneusement Anzu.

\- Mais putain, quel nom à coucher dehors !

\- Moi je trouve ça mignon, y'a Yoshi dedans !

\- La ferme l'accro à Mario, va faire récurer tes tuyaux !

La bagarre ne fut enrayée que par un passage impromptu du Général Uzumaki et du Colonel Uzumaki dans le couloir. Le couple étant réputé pour ne pas lésiner sur les punitions pour indiscipline. Un comble quand on connaissait leurs années de service au sein de l'Akatsuki.

 _Floraison_

 ** **Printemps 2020****

Kakuzu reçu son diplôme sous les regards fiers de ses parents. Et cela comptait beaucoup pour lui. Le jeune diplômé avait beaucoup d'admiration pour ses géniteurs, et rien ne lui plaisait plus que de les voir le regarder avec fierté.

\- J'espère que tu es prêt, déclara Chisame quand il les rejoignit. Dès lundi tu rentres dans le grand bain.

Kakuzu acquiesça, oui, il était prêt. Katsu Murakami posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils, et une autre sur l'épaule de sa femme, et ils sourirent de concert au photographe.

Samui accueillit avec un grand sourire son diplôme. Bien que quitter l'académie et entrer dans le monde du travail lui fasse un peu peur, elle savait qu'elle était prête. Elle rejoignit sa famille en souriant, et ébouriffa avec affection les cheveux de son petit frère. Atsui rentrait tout juste à Iwa, et Samui se sentait désolé de ne pas pouvoir veiller sur lui. Mais c'était un garçon plein de ressources, il s'en sortirait.

Juugo salua de façon guindée son tuteur. Il ne pourrait jamais considérer Ao comme son père, mais il éprouvait beaucoup de gratitude et de respect à son égard.

\- Alors comme ça tu es affecté au sud ?

\- Oui, j'ai envie de changer d'air, de voir du pays...

Ao sourit, sans sembler vexer le moins du monde de voir son fils prendre ses distances.

\- Profites-en tant que tu es jeune. Mais reviens souvent, la Mizukage ne te pardonnerait pas d'abandonner ton filleul !

Juugo échangea un sourire avec son père adoptif. Oui, il reviendrait, parce qu'ils formaient malgré tout une famille.

 _Floraison_

 **Hiver 2021**

\- Putain, vous avez vraiment choisi la saison, râla Hidan. J'me pèle les couilles !

\- La ferme et porte, lui répliqua Kakuzu.

\- Ouais, d'ailleurs elle est où ta chérie ? Pourquoi elle aide pas ? Ajouta Kisame.

Sasori fit un effort conscient sur lui-même afin de ne pas leur hurler de se la fermer et de bosser.

\- Une urgence avec sa meilleure amie, répondit le roux.

\- Allez les feignasses ! Surgit Deidara les bras chargé d'un carton. On se bouge !

Ayame poussa doucement la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Yumi. Heureusement qu'elle en avait les clefs...

\- Yumi ? C'est moi ? Où es-tu ?

Aucune réponse... Ayame se décida à avancer dans l'appartement, et c'est sans grande surprise qu'elle trouva sa meilleure amie roulée en boule sous sa couette.

\- Hey, Yumi, je suis là... Tu... tu veux que je t'apporte un verre d'eau ?

La brune avait visiblement soif, puisqu'elle émergea de la couette suffisamment pour boire à petites gorgées. Le visage blafard, les yeux rouges et gonflés d'avoir trop pleurés, Yumi faisait peine à voir. Plus aucune trace de son enthousiasme ou de sa bonne humeur perpétuelle.

\- Tu veux me dire ce qui va pas ? Fit doucement Ayame.

L'appel de Yumi avait été aussi inquiétant qu'incompréhensible entre les sanglots et les mots inarticulés. Et ça ne semblait pas prêt de changer puisque Yumi s'effondra en larme dans les bras de son amie.

\- Oui, je sais... Désolée, mais elle va vraiment pas bien... Son ex... Oui, la garce narcissique... J'ai regardé dans son téléphone et... oui, je sais... mais ça fait des mois que ça dure, et ça la détruis... Je vais voir... ça peut être une solution... Bisous mon cœur... Encore désolée pour aujourd'hui. On se voit demain, je t'aime.

Ayame raccrocha et sursauta en voyant Yumi assise par terre en train de la regarder fixement. Pas du tout flippant.

\- Je suis désolée, fit la jeune femme d'une voix rauque d'avoir trop pleuré. Je... je savais que c'était le déménagement aujourd'hui, je voulais aider...

\- Nan, t'en fais pas, y'a plein de gros muscles dans l'Akatsuki, autant qu'ils servent ! Aller, va te coucher, on verra ce qu'on peut faire demain !

Après de longues journées de négociations, Yumi accepta finalement de porter plainte pour harcèlement contre son ex-petite amie.

 _Floraison_

 **Printemps 1963**

Danzo ne se rappelait pas avoir été aussi nerveux de toute sa vie. En même temps, il n'avait que vingt-trois ans, c'était pas si vieux que ça... Et le vendeur le vit très bien, le toisant d'un air supérieur. Pourtant, le jeune homme avait fait attention à sa mise, et portait un coûteux costume occidental. Avec toute la morgue et le mépris dont il était capable (une quantité à faire pâlir d'envie un Uchiha ou un Hyuga), Danzo ramena l'employé à sa place et obtint ce qu'il était venu chercher.

L'étape suivante, subtiliser la boîte à Arame fut ardue, mais effectuée de façon magistrale. Danzo jeta un regard furtif à la jeune femme qui dormait profondément, insoucieuse de tout. Avec précaution, il déposa la bague en or blanc ornée d'un diamant rose sur le léger tissus de satin noir. Il glissa la précieuse petite boîte dans la poche de son pantalon. Dans trois jours, rien que trois petits jours, et sa vie serait parfaite. Absolument rien ne pouvait gâcher cette instant.

Dans les deux heures qui suivirent, tout dérapa, Arame fut blessée, le rejeta et lui jeta la bague de fiançailles à la figure. Danzo la garda précieusement jusqu'à sa mort. Et elle serait sans doute restée à dormir pour toute l'éternité si un petit garçon curieux du nom d'Hanabusa n'avait pas fouillé dans le coffre-fort de sa mère. Il lui fit jurer de la lui donner pour qu'il puisse l'offrir à son amoureuse quand il serait plus grand. Yuna tint parole, et c'est au doigt d'Himawari, une autre fleur, que cette bague brilla finalement.

 _Floraison_

 **Été 2041**

C'était l'événement le plus incongru de l'année. Non, de sa vie ! Zetsu en était persuadé. Et il n'était pas le seul membre de l'Akatsuki à le penser. Ils assistaient au mariage d'Hidan... Au mariage du seul et unique putain de papillon sans attaches d'Hidan ! C'était le truc le plus irréaliste qui soit... Même plus qu'Itachi ne répliquant qu'avec un simple « Oui, je sais, je participai » au fait que son épouse ait eu une liaison extra-conjugale (qui n'en était plus une du coup). Et le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est que c'était Zetsu qui la lui avait présentée... L'épouse d'Hidan, pas l'amante de Yumi et Itachi, qui étaient d'ailleurs des adultes responsables qui faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient au sein de leur couple... C'était confus cette histoire, le mariage, pas les histoires des Uchiha... Zetsu avait besoin d'un verre. Le neurochirurgien se saisit donc d'une coupelle de saké qu'il vida cul-sec.

\- Hey mon pote ! Comment ça va ? Vint lui taper sur l'épaule le jeune marié. Tu profites de la fête ?

\- Ouais, répondit Zetsu en s'enfilant une nouvelle coupelle de saké.

\- Cool ! Fit Hidan en filant vers d'autres cieux.

Putain, Zetsu lui trouvait un air niais absolument pas de son âge. Mais même le vert devait bien avouer qu'il était plutôt assortit avec son horticultrice. Ils faisaient un couple rock'n'roll. Zetsu vida une nouvelle coupelle de saké cul-sec. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait le seul célibataire avec Kisame. Hidan était rien qu'un sale lâcheur ! Mais Zetsu ne se marierait pas, il resterait bien tout seul dans son coin avec ses jacinthes, na !

 _Floraison_

 ** **Automne 2010****

Assis par terre, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche pour ne pas être trahi par ses rires, Naruto échangea un regard avec Sasuke. Le brun faisait la tête, mais comme il faisait toujours la tronche, ce n'était pas un indice de son humeur. Sakura se frottait nerveusement les mains, tout aussi excitée à l'idée de faire une bêtise qu'anxieuse à celle de se faire punir. Un pas pressé dans le couloir fit dresser l'oreille au blond. Il compta mentalement... Il tira sur une ficelle, et éclata de rire en voyant la nouvelle Mizukage sauter en arrière en hurlant face à la marée d'araignée en plastiques qui lui tomba dessus.

\- Uzumaki ! Uchiha ! Haruno ! Revenez ici ! Hurla Meï au enfants qui s'enfuyaient en courant.

\- On n'aurait pas dû, on va se faire gronder, bougonna Sasuke une fois qu'ils furent en sécurité.

\- Mais t'as vu sa tête ? C'était trop drôle ! S'excita Sakura.

\- Rah, j'aurais trop aimé que ce soit Ao ! Ajouta Naruto, imaginez-le crier comme une fillette !

\- Y'a quoi de mal à crier comme une fille ? Se braqua instantanément Sakura.

\- Quoi, euh, mais non ! Bafouilla Naruto en essayant de se rattraper.

Les trois écopèrent d'une punition exemplaire qui ne dissuada pas Kiba, Lee et Tenten de relâcher de vraies araignées dans les couloirs la semaine suivante. Shino, bien que mis à contribution, ne fut jamais inculpé.

Assis dans le bureau des surveillants, Itachi Uchiha attendait patiemment qu'on vienne lui faire un sermon sur sa déficience capillaire. Quelle bande de vieux réacs qui s'affolaient à la vue de cheveux longs. Oh, il était loin d'être le seul dans ce cas. Une demi-douzaine de garçons attendaient également de se faire réprimander pour leur manque de virilité. Sérieux, ils étaient au collège, qu'est-ce qu'ils en avaient à foutre de la virilité ? Ils n'avaient même pas encore mué !

\- Hey, Uchiha-sempai !

Seul ce cri permis à Itachi d'éviter la crise cardiaque quand Hidan lui tomba dessus.

\- Regarde Nagato y'a monsieur le premier de la classe qui va se faire disputer.

Itachi essaya de croiser le regard du Uzumaki, afin de chercher la force mentale d'affronter Hidan. Mais bon, celui qui croiserait le regard de Nagato n'était pas encore né, ou l'attendait au détour d'un couloir avec une paire de ciseau.

\- Faudrait que tu te coupes la frange, commenta d'ailleurs Itachi.

Nagato grommela qu'il préférait rester comme ça, merci. Alors que Mizuki approchait, décidé à leur expliquer pourquoi leur apparence physique était inacceptable, l'alarme incendie se mit à sonner.

\- Les gars, si jamais on vous pose la question, j'étais avec vous quand l'alarme s'est déclenchée, déclara Deidara en les rejoignant dans la cours.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? S'inquiéta Nagato.

\- Vaut mieux pas que tu le saches...

\- Y'a des tas de trucs qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on sache pas, bougonna Hidan.

Les quatre échangèrent un regard. Ouais, elle leur restait en mémoire cette fameuse colle aux archives.

 _Floraison_

 **Hiver 2018**

Iruka passa un doigt dans son col de chemise, mal à l'aise. Il jeta un regard à sa fiancée, qui ne semblait pas beaucoup plus rassurée. Iruka n'aimait pas les cimetières. Il se rendait tout les ans là où ses parents étaient enterrés, et il se souviendrait sans doute toute sa vie du moment où les urnes contenant leurs cendres avaient été mise en terre.

\- Tsunade !

Shizune lâcha le bras d'Iruka et se dirigea vers son ancienne professeur. Avec un temps de retard, Iruka suivit. Après quelques échanges, le groupe finit par rejoindre le prêtre qui officiait à l'enterrement. Iruka serra les dents, retenant les mauvais souvenirs qui lui revenaient. La cérémonie fut rapide, en petit comité. Tout le contraire de l'attroupement que le prêtre rejoignit une fois qu'il en eut fini avec les Senju.

\- C'est vrai que Madara Uchiha est également enterré aujourd'hui, soupira Jiraya.

Et sans laisser personne protester, il entraîna tout le monde dans un bar pour boire un verre à la santé des vivants, et pour que l'on se souvienne des morts.

 _Floraison_

 **Automne 2038**

Hanzo ne pouvait qu'être fier de ce qu'il avait accompli. Il avait sortit le Japon de sa faiblesse face aux États-Unis. Cela ne s'était pas fait sans mal, et il pouvait s'estimer heureux de n'avoir perdu aucun de ses hommes. Un vrai miracle. Mais maintenant, c'était aux jeunes de prendre la relève. Hanzo avait déjà incité les différents membres de l'Akatsuki et de la Garde à se dispatcher un maximum. Il pouvait confier sereinement l'Alliance, nouvelle unité au Capitaine Kemnuri. Celui-ci se chargerait à son tour de former une deuxième unité. Un char d'assaut et un scalpel. Le Général jeta un regard aux peluches qui traînaient sur une commode depuis quatre ans. Il avait foi en la nouvelle génération. Il était temps pour lui de lui laisser les rênes du futur.

 _Floraison_

 **Hiver 2011**

Un bonnet bleu marine profondément enfoncé sur ses boucles rousses, ses mains emmitouflées dans des gants de laine, Meï avançait d'un pas pressé. Elle avait souvent entendu dire que février était le mois le plus froid de l'année. Mais bon, là c'était quand même un peu exagéré ! Et où était cette saloperie de bâtiment administratif ? La jeune femme sortit le plan d'Iwa qu'elle avait préventivement emmené. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas être en retard à une réunion avec le Tsuchikage. Il était le plus ancien du conseil. Qu'est-ce que les autres diraient d'elle, la petite nouvelle, même pas là depuis six mois, si elle faisait l'affront d'être en retard à un rendez-vous ? Elle serait la risée de l'académie !

\- Hey, salut, tu es perdue ? Je peux t'aider ?

Meï releva la tête de son plan, et croisa un regard noir encadré d'un visage très rond et d'un bonnet blanc. Elle jeta un regard à sa montre. Au diable l'humiliation de ne pas réussir à trouver un simple bureau. Elle avait besoin d'aide.

\- Hem, oui, je cherche le bâtiment administratif...

Le garçon lui offrit un grand sourire, visiblement ravi de pouvoir l'aider.

\- J'vais à la BU, c'est juste à côté, viens, j'vais te montrer ! Au fait, moi c'est Chojuro, et toi ?

Meï le suivit docilement et profita également d'une présentation des différents bâtiments qu'ils croisèrent.

\- Voilà, fit-il. Tu vois le gros bâtiment en brique ? C'est là !

\- Merci beaucoup !

\- Au fait, tiens, mon numéro, si jamais t'as besoin d'un guide pour t'aider à te retrouver sur le campus. C'est jamais facile les premiers jours. C'est immense, et y'a pleins de raccourcis bien cachés ! Mais t'arrivera à te faire à Iwa sans problème !

La rousse eut un blanc, et saisit le bout de papier qu'il lui tendait par automatisme.

\- Euh, je suis pas une élève...

\- … Attends, tu viens pas faire un semestre à l'académie ?

\- Non non, je, enfin, j'ai rendez-vous avec le Tsuchikage, c'est pour une... enfin... C'est que je suis la Mizukage...

Le visage de Chojuro afficha une expression ébahie.

\- C'est euh, tu es... Vous faites très jeune Madame, fit-il gauchement. Je... euh, désolé si j'ai été malpoli avec vous.

\- Non non, merci pour l'aide, bafouilla Meï. Euh, il va falloir que j'y aille, je vais être en retard... Au revoir.

\- Au revoir, répondit gauchement Chojuro.

Meï tourna les talons, prête à oublier cet étudiant qui avait eu le mérite de l'aider à ce détendre avec ses remarques maladroites. Elle lui envoya néanmoins un SMS de remerciement, qui se transforma en longue discussion et aboutit finalement à la naissance de trois merveilleux enfants.

 _Floraison_

 ** **Été 2053****

Le soleil était au rendez-vous. Et il valait mieux, parce qu'Hiroka entendait bien faire de son mariage le meilleur des moments. Pas question que ce soit un bordel monstre comme les précédents mariage Uzumaki, non mais ho, y'avait des gens sérieux ici ! La jeune femme avait donc pris en main l'organisation, et distribué les tâches de façon aussi efficace que déterminée. Et elle devait bien avouer qu'en agissant comme une dictatrice militaire, elle avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait.

\- Tata Kokoro, cadeau ! Babilla Haiko, huit ans.

\- Oh, merci ma puce, fit la jeune mariée en saisissant le bouquet de marguerites. Tu les as cueillis toi-même ?

\- Oui, mais Ran elle m'a aidé ! Mais elle s'est mis de la terre sur la robe du coup maman l'a emmené...

Kokoro fit un bisous sur la joue de son adorable nièce et lui enjoignit à aller s'amuser. Kushina et Minato vinrent quelques instants se poser avec leur fille et leur nouvelle belle-fille, les félicitant et leur souhaitant beaucoup de bonheur. Naruto et Hinata firent de même. Le passage de Nagato et Konan, en costume d'apparats fit son petit effet sur les invités alentour. Avoir un cousin général, ça en jetait un max quand même ! Ryu, Boruto et Himawari passèrent également embrasser leur tante et la taquiner en lui demandant quand est-ce qu'elle leur ferait un cousin. Le dernier à venir fut Shin, qui profita d'une absence d'Hiroka pour s'approprier sa jumelle.

\- Bah alors, t'as perdu ta femme ? S'enquit Kokoro.

\- Ouais, mais moi ça fait dix ans que je la supporte, j'ai le droit !

\- Ça c'est seulement si on compte les années de mariage ! Sinon c'est moi qui gagne !

\- Non, c'est Nagato, tu réalises qu'il sortait avec Konan avant même notre naissance ?

Kokoro s'effondra sur la table sans la moindre grâce.

\- Je me sens vieille... Se lamenta-t-elle.

\- C'est parce que tu bouges trop, regarde-moi, je me repose beaucoup !

\- Non, tu as la flemme, c'est différent !

Assis plus loin, Kushina et Minato regardaient leurs jumeaux se disputer avec beaucoup d 'affection.

 _Floraison_

 **Printemps 2002**

Danzo caressa du bout des doigts le bureau qui arrivait à allier un état massif et élégant à la fois. Le bois clair du magnolia était doux au toucher. Danzo secoua la tête en laissant échapper un soupir qui ressemblait à un rire. Du magnolia par-ci, du magnolia par-là, Arame avait vraiment disséminé le symbole de son clan un peu partout. Mais maintenant, c'était au tour de Danzo de s'asseoir derrière ce bureau. Arame avait quitté l'académie il y a sept ans de cela, bien avant l'âge de la retraite, deux semaines avant que Danzo ne commence à y enseigner. Hiruzen lui avait succédé au poste de recteur. Et maintenant, c'était au tour de Danzo.

Tout avançait selon ses plans. Il ne pouvait pas reconquérir Arame, il l'avait douloureusement compris à chacun des faire-part qu'elle lui avait envoyé. Son faire-part de mariage, celui de naissance de sa fille, et ceux de ses petits enfants. Elle semblait le narguer avec son bonheur, alors que Danzo la savait insatisfaite. Ils avaient eu de longues discussion au sujet de leur avenir, du temps où ils étaient jeunes et libres. Arame voulait autre chose qu'une maison sinistre et vide avec un père réservé pour seule famille. Elle voulait des enfants, au moins quatre, devenir professeur, et pas gérer les possessions des Sasaki.

Arame avait quitté l'académie juste avant que Danzo n'y arrive. Le détestait-elle vraiment à ce point ? Ou avait-elle peur de lui ? Bien des années auparavant, Danzo s'était juré de démontrer à la femme qu'il aimait qu'elle avait tort. Qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un d'honorable, quelqu'un qui faisait ce qu'il fallait. Mais les années de solitude et l'amertume avaient eu raison de ce qui restait de bon en Danzo. Il avait trop souffert, trop longtemps. Il ne voulait plus qu'Arame comprenne. Il voulait la voir faire face à une défaite écrasante. Ainsi, ils seraient enfin quittes.

 _Floraison_

 **Automne 2024**

Tayuya ne paniquait pas facilement. Sa mère était inspectrice de police, elle lui avait appris à garder son sang froid. Et la jeune concertiste avait l'habitude de faire face à la foule. Et puis, elle avait vingt-quatre ans quoi, elle était diplômée, avec Ukon depuis presque huit ans, adulte, mature... C'est pourquoi la rose décida qu'éclater en sanglot en hurlant des propos incohérents au dérouleur de papier toilette était la chose à faire. Ou mieux encore, hurler à ce petit bout de plastique qui la narguait, sur sa plaquette de pilules, et sur le tube de lubrifiant, histoire de faire bonne mesure.

Tayuya passa les pires heures de sa vie recroquevillée sur elle-même à réfléchir à toutes les possibilités. Ou plutôt au fait qu'elle avait déjà pris sa décision, et qu'il fallait la faire comprendre à Ukon. C'est pourquoi elle fit preuve d'une incroyable délicatesse pour lui partager sa détresse émotionnelle. Elle lui sauta dans les bras en pleurant quand il passa la porte d'entrée.

\- Alors, tu veux me dire ce qui va pas ? Fit-il gentiment quand les pleurs se furent un peu calmés.

\- Je suis enceinte !

Ukon passa par des couleurs qui n'avaient rien de terrestres. Bon point, il semblait aussi paniqué qu'elle. Mauvais point, il semblait aussi paniqué qu'elle.

\- Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, fit le gris.

Tayuya respira profondément, envoya aux enfers son anxiété, et les hormones avec tant qu'à faire, parce qu'Ukon semblait pas décidé à aider.

\- J'en suis à trois semaines, quatre à tout cassé. On est encore dans les temps, déclara-t-elle.

\- Dans les temps ? Fit Ukon, encore perdu dans sa crise de panique.

\- Pour avorter.

Ukon eut l'air de prendre un uppercut, avant de lâcher ce qui semblait être un soupir de soulagement.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Ouais, sauf cas de déni.

\- Bon, faisons les choses dans l'ordre, déclara Ukon qui commençait à se ressaisir... Euh, c'est quoi la première étape ?

Bon, on repasserait pour l'efficacité.

En deux heures, tous les rendez-vous nécessaires furent pris, et une mise au point entre époux se fit.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'on le dise à mes parents, déclara Ukon. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils risqueraient même de te reprocher de favoriser ta carrière...

\- Et dans la foulée le fait qu'on soit pas mariés, et que je parte avec le groupe un an en tournée...

\- Ouais... Et puis on vient tout juste d'entrer dans la vie active, on n'est pas prêts à accueillir un bébé !

\- Tout à fait d'accord, par contre, je veux bien lâcher du lest avec tes parents.

Ukon fit la moue.

\- Profite que je sois pas là pour trouver une bague de fiançailles, lâcha la rose, le rose aux joues.

D'accord, alors pour la demande en mariage romantique on repasserait.

 _Floraison_

 **Printemps 2008**

Hiashi se posait des questions existentielles. Était-il pire de perdre un proche de façon brutale, ou de le voir lentement dépérir et souffrir dans un lit d'hôpital ? Il avait déjà perdu Hizashi cinq ans auparavant, il ne pouvait pas perdre Mitsusora. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Hinata n'avait que huit ans ! Hanabi même pas cinq. Et Neji, qui commençait tout juste à se remettre de la disparition de son père, et qui avait toujours considéré Mitsusora comme sa mère. Hiashi, ne pouvait pas... Il en était incapable ! Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit elle ? Il aurait mieux valu que ce fut lui. Il ne pouvait pas y arriver sans elle... Il ne pouvait cependant rien y changer...

Hiashi jeta un regard à la silhouette frêle de son épouse. Plus aucune trace de joie de vivre dans ces joues creusées, ces membres squelettiques et ce regard voilé par les médicaments. Mitsusora se mourrait. Elle n'avait même pas quarante ans. Elle ne verrait jamais Hinata entrer au collège, Hanabi faire sa rentée à l'école primaire. Elle ne pourrait pas transmettre à ses filles ce qui se transmet de mère en fille. Elle n'embrasserai plus jamais Hiashi, elle ne verrait pas les cheveux blancs envahir sa chevelure. Elle ne viellerai pas à ses côtés. Hiashi aurait tout fait pour cela. Il aurait renié son clan si cela avait pu accorder le droit de vivre à son épouse. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il ne pouvait rien faire, personne ne pouvait rien faire. Le cancer avait été trop discret, puis trop fulgurant. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que la voir mourir.

Hiashi prit Hanabi dans ses bras pour l'aider à embrasser sa mère. Hinata était accrochée au bras de Neji, et ses grands yeux clairs étaient remplis de larmes. Avec douceur et fermeté, Hiashi confia ses enfants à... il ne savait pas (plus) qui était ce Hyuga, mais il s'occuperait d'eux. Le brun s'assit, et il attendit. Il attendit, refusant de laisser Mitsusora seule. Il resta à ses côtés, jusqu'à la fin. Quand son cœur cessa de battre, il ne pleura pas. Il reposa révérencieusement sa main sur son abdomen, lissa soigneusement le drap, caressa du bout des doigts les mèches bleutées et embrassa tendrement son front. Il referma la porte sur le corps de sa femme, le visage de marbre. Son chagrin était au-delà des larmes.

 _Floraison_

 **Printemps 2075**

 _Tac, tac, tac, tac, tac..._

Il y eut un vent de panique dans les bureaux. Beaucoup de femmes, presque toutes d'ailleurs, portaient des talons. Mais il n'y en avait qu'une pour les faire claquer de façon aussi martiale, rythmique et élégante. Quand Byakuren Hyuga-Sarutobi franchit la double porte marquant l'entrée des bureaux des membres de son cabinet, ils s'inclinèrent tous avec une synchronisation digne d'éloges. La jeune femme brune les salua tous d'un sourire calculé et d'une inclinaison de tête.

\- Bien, Yamamoto, la Générale Terumi-Suzumura est-elle déjà arrivée ? Demanda la jeune femme une fois assise derrière son bureau.

\- Oui Madame, répondit avec empressement son second, elle est de plus accompagné de son successeur, le Capitaine Uchiha

Byakuren acquiesça, elle connaissait bien Isamu, leurs parents avaient souvent fait affaire dans le cadre du consortium de construction Hyuga-Sasaki-Uchiha. Ses souvenirs les plus marquants du brun étaient bien ceux de leur enfance, si lointaine... Quarante-trois ans, c'était l'âge actuel de la première ministre du Japon. Elle n'en avait que trente-huit quand elle avait obtenu son poste. Suite aux problèmes causés par l'important vieillissement de la population japonaise dans la première moitié du vingt-et-unième siècle, un nombre très importants de postes avaient été occupés par de jeunes (entendre, moins de cinquante ans) candidats. Et la tendance ne semblait pas prête de s'inverser, un vent de renouveau flottant sur le pays.

\- Oh, et Générale, fit Byakuren, alors que leur entretien s'achevait, Uzumaki, Uchiha, Sasaki... Il y a eu et il y a encore de grands noms dans vos équipes. Peut être serait-il bon d'y apporter un peu plus de discrétion...

\- Votre discrétion, ne vous a pas amenée où vous l'êtes aujourd'hui, répliqua Anzu.

Un vent glacial traversa la pièce, alors que les deux femmes se toisaient.

\- Certes, répliqua Byakuren avec un sourire qui réchauffa la pièce. Je suppose donc que nous en avons terminé.

La Générale et le Capitaine saluèrent avant de sortir. Yamamoto fit de même. Byakuren se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. Anzu et elles ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup, trop d'écart d'âge, et un lien par des connaissances de connaissances communes. Assez cependant pour oser se parler sans filtre. Et cela plaisait à la première ministre. Quel dommage que la Générale parte en retraite. Mais bon, Byakuren connaissait très bien Isamu Uchiha, surtout ses exploits en couche-culotte... Yamamoto allait mourir d'un AVC en voyant comment sa patronne et un Général d'armée pouvaient se parler !

 _Floraison_

 **Été 1963**

Arame était trempée et frigorifiée. L'orage l'avait cependant un peu lavée de tout le dégoût qu'elle ressentait pour Danzo, les gangs, les menteurs, et l'humanité au sens général et particulier. Elle se sentait vidée, et plus triste que ne devrait l'être une jeune femme. Trempée jusqu'aux os, elle devait faire peine à voir à traîner sa mauvaise jambe derrière elle. Un mauvais coup à la hanche, et paf, estropiée à vie, un destin que ses petits-enfants connaîtraient, avec un impact moindre.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'avenir. Arame n'avait aucune idée d'où elle allait, de ce qu'elle faisait, elle se laisser portée par une seule et unique pensée : « Ne t'arrêtes pas, ne le laisses pas te rattraper ». Dans sa main frigorifiée, la boîte en acajou sculpté semblait peser une tonne. Mais Arame ne pouvait pas se décider à la jeter.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux. Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Sur ce petit chemin isolé dans les bois ? Une lumière, là-bas... La jeune femme était fatiguée, si fatiguée. Elle se dirigea à pas lents vers la lumière. Elle poussa d'une main lasse la porte.

L'air chaud lui apporta une bouffée de bien-être. La brune ferma les yeux, sentant ses muscles se détendre.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle, asseyez-vous ici je vous prie, je m'occupe de tout, déclara doucement un grand jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux chocolats.

Arame se laissa guider, trop vidée pour protester. La tasse de thé qu'il lui apporta lui apaisa l'esprit et le corps.

 _Floraison_

 ** **Printemps 2061****

Samui repoussa nerveusement une maudite mèche de cheveux qui refusait de rester en place. La nouvellement nommée Amekage prit une profonde inspiration afin de se donner du courage. Fermement, elle poussa la double porte qui ouvrait l'accès à la salle de réunion du conseil des Magnolias.

\- Hey, bonjour Amekage, la salua malicieusement Yuna.

Derrière ses lunettes et ses rides, ses yeux vairons pétillaient de la même manière que quarante ans auparavant.

\- Première arrivée ! Chantonna Yuna, en baissant le regard vers ses papiers. J'avais parié avec Naruto que tu serais la première ! Il va être dégoûté ! Il pensait que Juugo serait le premier !

Samui soupira, non Yuna n'avait pas tant changé.

\- Je te rappelle que je ne suis qu'Amekage par intérim...

Yuna roula des yeux en grognant et lâcha ses papiers.

\- Non, tu es Amekage parce que j'ai besoin de personnes de confiance pour m'aider à fêter le centenaire de l'académie. Bien que j'ai déjà l'idée de ton successeur en tête, il n'empêche que quatre années supplémentaires de maturité ne peuvent pas lui faire de mal !

Ce qui était un comble quand on savait que Yuna était devenue Kage à vingt-quatre ans, et ne présentait pas vraiment tant de maturité que ça à l'époque !

\- Je suppose que tu as également prévu les successeurs pour les autres kage.

Yuna hocha la tête.

\- Je veux faire du centenaire une renaissance. Tout le conseil va être renouvelé, tous les successeurs sont en cours de formation, faut pas déconner non plus hein ! Je compte pas les lâcher comme ça avec mon académie à gérer ! Pas question qu'ils fassent tout sauter !

\- Et ton successeur ?

\- Mon héritière tu veux dire, répliqua Yuna.

\- Héritière ?

\- Ma fille, Yuri, elle vient d'obtenir son master de philosophie. Et elle m'a très clairement exprimé sa façon de penser quand à ce qu'il arriverait si j'osai ne serai-ce que songer à faire sortir le poste de rectrice de la famille.

Samui ricana peu charitablement.

\- Tout toi au même âge !

Yuna grogna, mais laissa échapper un sourire, très fière de sa petite dernière. La porte de la salle claqua sèchement contre le mur quand Naruto l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied.

\- NARUTO ! Rugit Yuna ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis sur le dégradation du matériel ?

\- Mais c'est cool ! Répliqua le sexagénaire.

\- Allez, avance le clown ! Le poussa Sakura.

Lee et Haku, main dans la main suivaient le duo infernal. Juugo arriva peu après, et une fois que tout le monde fut installé, on souhaita la bienvenue à la nouvelle Amekage et une nouvelle année scolaire commença.

 _Floraison_

 **Hiver 2034**

Tenten, le nez plongé dans ses papiers, ne remarqua pas tout de suite le silence suspect qui flottait dans l'appartement. Pourtant, après une demi-heure de calme plat, elle releva la têt, les sourcils froncés. C'était calme, trop calme... Quelle bêtise Natsume avait-il encore inventé ? La jeune femme soupira et manœuvra son fauteuil jusqu'à la chambre de son fils. Allongé par terre, le petit garçon dessinait tranquillement sur... une simple feuille blanche... Bon, fausse alerte.

En entendant les roues du fauteuil couiner sur le sol, le petit garçon releva la tête. Natsume était le portrait craché de Neji au même âge. Même yeux clairs, même cheveux sombres, mais d'un caractère bien plus joyeux que ne l'avait été son géniteur.

\- Maman ! S'enjoua-t-il, se précipitant sur elle comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une semaine.

Il lui jeta un à faire fondre la banquise. Mais Tenten jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre. Tous les jouets semblaient avoir été utilisés puis laissés de côté...

\- Tu veux aller faire un tour au parc proposa ? La jeune maman.

Le sourire de Natsume illumina la pièce, et en moins de cinq minutes, il démontra à sa maman qu'il savait mettre ses chaussures à scratch et son manteau tout seul comme un grand.

Natsume fit un grand signe de main à sa maman avant de se jeter pieds en avant dans le toboggan. Bon, au moins, le fait d'avoir mangé des cailloux la semaine dernière lui était resté dans la tête. Une des chansons interprétée par le groupe de Tayuya résonna dans le square. Tenten s'attira des regards offensées de mamans qui semblaient estimer comme inadmissible qu'une mère respectable écoute du rock.

\- Bonjour Gu En, un problème ?

\- Bonjour Madame Hyuga, je crains que oui, le dossier Mamiya vient d'être refusé...

Tenten soupira, mais indiqua qu'elle était en chemin. Elle appela Natsume, et son chauffeur, et arriva aux locaux de l'association en à peine un quart d'heure.

Le pire dans son accident, avait été la perte de contrôle. Au début, impossible de faire quoi que ce soit seule. C'était sa grossesse qui avait été un déclic pour Tenten, cette perte de contrôle par excellence, se déposséder de son corps pour le bien d'autrui, un nombre incalculable de femmes l'avaient fait avant Tenten, un nombre incalculable le ferait après elle. Tenten avait travaillé sur elle-même, à accepter les changements, pas à les subir. Il lui avait fallut près de trois ans pour enfin se regarder dans la glace sans honte de son apparence. Et lier des liens avec Omoï, victime du même genre de blessure avait également été une aide non négligeable.

Après le coup de pouce des Uchiha, Tenten s'était décidée à venir en aide à d'autres personnes, d'autres handicaps, la société japonaise tendant malheureusement à vouloir cacher ce genre de « défauts ». Et Hiashi Hyuga avait été d'une grande aide, non seulement en subventionnant son association, mais également en ouvrant une branche de développement dédié au sein de son entreprise. Hyuga industries avait même gagné une médaille de philanthropie avec cette action.

 _Floraison_

 **Hiver 2010**

Julie était une enfant avec un caractère bien trempé. Le personnel soignant ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où son fauteuil roulant s'était transformé en bolide dans le seul et unique but de battre un autre fauteuil roulant. Les enfants et adolescents hospitalisés dans cette partie de l'hôpital étaient en bonne voie de guérison, la plupart d'entre eux en sortiraient dans les semaines à venir sans séquelle handicapante. Ils n'avaient pas la gravité toute fragile d'enfants se sachant condamnés.

Il y avait cependant pire qu'une enfant perturbatrice. Deux, était le mot. Julie s'était trouvée une complice, une âme-sœur dans les fantasme de course en fauteuil. Les deux filles avaient d'ailleurs étaient convoqués dans le bureau du responsable de dortoir avec leurs parents pour être disputées comme ils se doit. Il fallut cependant attendre que Julie soit capable de se déplacer avec des béquilles pour que les courses cessent enfin. Même si on retrouva souvent la jeune fille grimpée sur les genoux de Mathilde qui poussait son fauteuil dans une course contre son frère Antoine. Le personnel soignant voyait chaque jour que les enfants étaient bien plus forts que les adultes ne le pensaient. Ils pouvaient tomber d'un balcon, être renversés par une voiture et se relever. Ils étaient l'espoir, ils étaient l'avenir.

 _Floraison_

 **Automne 2102**

Le cimetière des Magnolia portait un nom qui lui allait comme un gant. Rattaché à la ville d'Honoka (Magnolias), son mur extérieur bordait les limites de l'académie. Éloigné de tout et glauque à souhait, il avait accueillit plus d'un étudiant en goguette le soir d'Halloween ou au cours de l'O-bon. Plusieurs illustres noms y étaient enterrés, et plus particulièrement, les membres du clan Sasaki.

Une vieille femme, si vieille qu'on avait du mal à l'imaginer avoir jamais connu la jeunesse marchait à petits pas dans les allées dallées du cimetière. Elle passa sans s'arrêter devant la plaque commémorative d'Hiruzen Sarutobi, honoré pour ses années de rectorat au sein de l'académie. Elle passa devant les tombes de Danzo, Arame et Yuki, mais se contenta de tapoter doucement la pierre tombale. Elle fit de même pour toutes les autres tombes du clan Sasaki, avant de s'arrêter sur l'une d'elle plus particulièrement.

 _\- Bonjour Mathilde, cela faisait longtemps, non_? Chevrota Julie.

La française déposa un rameau de magnolia.

 _\- Je ne m'y fais pas, tu sais, à ton véritable prénom... Il est joli, mais je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tes parents ont choisi de scinder autant vos origines. Mathilde en France, Yuna au Japon..._

Julie ouvrit son tabouret pliable et s'assit précautionneusement.

 _\- Je suis toujours aussi mauvaise en japonais, mais ça n'importe plus vraiment, non ? J'étais venue à ton mariage, tu étais si jolie... Heureusement que je me débrouillais en anglais... J'ai vu tes enfants le mois dernier, et tes petits enfants, et tes arrières petits-enfants... Les miens doivent venir la semaine prochaine._

La française resta un instant silencieuse.

 _\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé qu'on serait pas restée amies si on avait habité dans le même pays. On était trop différent, toi à franchir les vagues à la proue du navire, moi à me planquer en fond de cale. Mais je suis quand même heureuse de t'avoir rencontré._

 _\- Et moi de te retrouver._

 _Floraison_

 **Printemps 1965**

La jeune Sasaki leva ses yeux ambres au ciel, et se pinça l'arrête du nez, refrénant à grande peine la vague d'exaspération qui lui picotait les nerfs.

\- Dans quelle dimension votre incompétence doit-elle être louée ? Lâcha-t-elle, d'une voix rendue glaciale par la colère retenue.

Cela coupa la chique au décorateur qui essayait de l'arnaquer. L'entrepreneur fut renvoyé avec pertes et fracas, et Arame réussit néanmoins le tour de force d'obtenir le minimum nécessaire pour l'inauguration de l'académie. Les dernières semaines avaient déjà été chargée, et les prochaines le seraient également, alors Arame n'avait pas le temps de faire preuve de courtoisie avec un enfoiré qui voulait l'arnaquer.

\- Mais c'est incroyable quand même ! S'épancha-t-elle auprès de Yuki, comment peut-on être aussi malhonnête ?

\- C'est une question dont je n'ai pas la réponse, répondit doucement le jeune homme. Où tout du moins, tu la connais mieux que moi.

Cela faisait trop longtemps, ce n'était plus un coup de poignard, tout juste une très longue et très fine aiguille. Yûki était quelqu'un de calme et de patient. Mais il était surtout droit et honnête, trop parfois. Toujours à faire ce qui lui semblait juste. Arame soupira, repoussa les nuages noirs qui commençaient à envahir son esprit.

\- Je suis désolée, avec l'inauguration toute proche, je suis un peu stressée.

\- Tu veux que je te prépares une bonne tisane ? Ou un petit massage ? S'enquit Yûki.

Arame lui sourit, la gorge encore un peu serrée par ses pensées envers Danzo. Elle n'aimait pas Yûki passionnément comme elle avait aimé Danzo. Mais auprès de lui, elle n'avait pas l'impression de marcher au bord d'une falaise battue par les vents, et plus que tout, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Et c'était pour ça qu'elle voulait l'épouser.

* * *

 **Et voilà l'histoire s'achève sur l'inauguration à venir de l'académie.**  
 **J'ai eu le parti pris dans ce (long) chapitre de ne pas donner le rôle principal à Yuna dans ces Instants volés. C'était un exercice assez ardu, mais j'ai estimé que l'on avait déjà eu le temps de lui dire au revoir (et puis c'est pas comme si on la voyait pas du tout), au tour des personnages secondaires.**

 **Le plus dur dans ce chapitre c'était bien de faire vieillir mes personnages. Dans ma tête, Naruto, Yuna & cie seront éternellement des adolescents, ou à la limite, de jeunes adultes. Mais j'ai du mal à les imaginer avoir plus de quarante ans, et à les voir mourir, divorcer, etc... Mon petit cœur fragile se refuse à trop les martyriser. Ce qui est très ironique vu que j'ai collé Tenten en fauteuil roulant, arraché deux membres à Omoï, Yuna a épousé l'homme qui l'avait poussé dans les escaliers (par accident), fait subir aux membres d'Oto de la torture psychologique...**

 **Et point très important, je me suis aperçu en cours de route, que j'avais énormément de peine pour Danzo. Alors que c'est quand même un gros enfoiré. Mais voilà, comme dit dans l'Académie des Magnolias, c'est un vieil homme seul qui a tout perdu. Et ça me fend le cœur. Même s'il l' quand même bien cherché... J'ai trop d'empathie, je sais, mon petit cœur sensible m'a déjà joué des tours.**

 **Si je devais donner un défaut majeur à l'univers des Magnolias, c'est bien d'avoir été trop ambitieuse, et après l'histoire principale avoir voulu en développer encore, et encore, plus, au-delà de mes connaissances (faut bien le dire, mon Japon il est hyper fantasmé et inexact). Mais c'était un exercice nécessaire dans mon évolution en tant qu'autrice. Je compte bien apprendre de mes erreurs, et ne pas développer un univers que je ne connais pas.**

 **J'ai encore des idées et des fics à écrire. Rien d'aussi ambitieux que la Saga des Magnolias. Quoique...**

 **Merci de m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure, puissiez-vous lire et relire cette histoire quand le cœur vous en dit !**

 **Kissoux !**


End file.
